All I care about
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La caída del Sacro Imperio, la casa de Habsburgo, la invasión napoleónica, la guerra de independencia, el imperio Austro-húngaro, las guerras mundiales... una historia a través de los acontecimientos de tres siglos en clave de Edelweiss. AustriaxEspaña, SuizaxFrancia, AustriaxHungría, GerIta, Spamano, FrUK, Prugría, EspañaxFrancia, EspañaxFranciaxPrusia, BélgicaxFrancia y más líos.
1. La primera vez

**_All I care about is lo... MONEY!_**

* * *

_Los personajes son de Himaruya, la historia es del mundo y la adaptación es nuestra._

* * *

En pleno auge barroco del siglo dieciocho, hace algún tiempo que el helvético abandono el Sacro Imperio Romano para volverse una tierra libre, pero algunos de los pertenecientes a la casa no vieron esto si no como un abandono desleal.

En especial Austria que se resignó pero nunca perdonó a su antiguo amigo y con la casa de Habsburgo en su reinado conjunto con España trató de controlar Europa. Matrimonio desecho con el español, se vuelve a la calma que precede la tormenta, aunque los dos europeos del centro hace años que dejaron de hablarse. Hasta ahora.

Suiza se limpia la frente mientras ordeña a sus cabras, escuchando los abetos sonar y frunciendo un poco el ceño, mirando el pueblo hacia abajo sin saber realmente lo que inquieta. Se levanta con el balde de leche en la mano y camina hasta su casa silbándole a Niebla... Digo, a Bellota, su perro.

El carruaje más pomposo de todos los carruajes pomposos que alguien podría imaginarse, con cortinajes de terciopelo rojo y columnas hechas de pan de oro, atados cuatro caballos blancos de largas crines cada uno con un sombrerito, se detiene frente a su puerta al mismo tiempo, salpicándole un poco de barro.

Suiza mira al carro de reojo y baja el balde de leche volviendo a silbarle al perro y abriendo la puerta de su casa de madera sin voltear hacia el carro.

Una figura baja sin prisa y se detiene frente a la puerta del carro, abriéndola con pompa y de dentro, otra figura mucho más imponente aparece en un traje que hace pensar que el carro es nada más que una carreta de hortalizas en comparación.

Bellota se acerca a suiza y este se agacha al suelo y le acaricia la cabeza dejando que le lama un poco el cuello y la oreja, luchando por mantenerse lo más tranquilo que puede... Histérico... Haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar al carro.

Austria se arregla los guantes mirándolo todo con una mezcla de desden y aburrimiento, mientras carraspea para que alguien ponga la chaqueta sobre el barro y no se le manchen las botas al tiempo que acaba de bajarse, mira a Suiza de reojo por una centésima de segundo.

Suiza se levanta tomando su balde de leche y mirando la chaqueta del suelo de reojo con un cierto gesto de desagrado, se gira a la puerta y la abre, dejando que pase el perro antes que el y entrando tras él... Dejando la puerta abierta

Austria chasquea los dedos y el mismo tipo de la chaqueta, busca el timbre y acaba por golpearla al no encontrarlo.

—_Mein gott..._ Pasa, te he dejado la puerta abierta por algo.

El moreno sonríe de lado, levanta la mano y hace un gesto con ella para que el otro hombre se vaya, entrando sin tocar nada y mirando alrededor con aire critico.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco sin mirarlo aun, cambiando la leche a la olla de metal.

Austria espera pacientemente, quitándose los guantes con las cejas levantadas en cierto aire aburrido y mirándose las uñas.

El helvético prende el fuego y abre una ventana, nervioso y fastidiado.

El de las gafas sigue tan tranquilo en el mismo sitio, mirando de nuevo alrededor cualquier cosa que le llame la atención y alejándose un poco del perro.

—¿Qué es lo que supones que puedo hacer por ti? —pregunta sacando una cuchara para la leche. Austria le ignora y a Suiza le salta el ojo. Deja la leche en el fuego y se acerca a Austria un poco, recargándose en la pared.

—¿Te has quedado sordo últimamente con tanta pompa y ridiculez? —pregunta mirándole de frente por primera vez, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco mal con su atuendo.

—Oh, _guten morguen Herr Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft_ —saluda con toda la pompa con la que es capaz, lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que repara en él desde que ha entrado y sonríe ligeramente burlón, muy seguro de si mismo. Suiza parpadea frunciendo el ceño.

—_Guten morgen _—responde escrutándole la cara.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —sigue de forma apacible, cambiando el peso de pierna, sin mirarle.

—Siéntate.

Le ignora, sin mirarle, esperando a que responda y Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—_Gut._ _Danke._ ¿Usted cómo está, _Herr Österreich?_

—_Gut, gut, danke_ —asiente mirándole otra vez. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco, apretando los puños y Austria sigue mirando el vestíbulo tan tranquilo.

—¿A qué debo su inesperada visita, _Herr? _

—Negocios, digamos. ¿Se me permite entrar? —pregunta mirándole por encima de las gafas.

—¿Negocios? —levanta las cejas —, entra, _mein Gott_... ¿Cuántas veces te lo he de decir?

—No recuerdo haberlo oído con anterioridad —da un paso hacia el interior, aún observando y tiene que detenerse un momento y tragar saliva, cerrando los ojos antes de continuar.

—Siéntate —vuelve a ordenarle pero el austriaco no le hace caso, agarrándose del respaldo de una silla de madera y volviendo a sonreír con confianza, calmándose.

Suiza parpadea irritado y decide ignorarlo también, que no se siente si no quiere.

—¿Negocios de qué?

—Comprar leche —suelta. Suiza frunce el ceño y cambia el centro de gravedad al otro pie.

—¿Cuánta leche necesitas? —pregunta suspicaz mirándole a los ojos y ambos se sostienen la mirada unos segundos en silencio.

—Toda —suelta finalmente Austria sonriendo de lado.

—¿Toda? —pregunta el rubio parpadeando descolocado, a lo que él hace un gesto con la mano y levanta una ceja.

—¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

—Tu no vienes a comprar leche —sentencia el helvético. Austria sonríe de lado y suda un poquito, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Han estado molestándote últimamente —sentencia en respuesta

Suiza frunce el ceño y se incomoda un poco.

—¿Molestándome? —pregunta girándose a la estufa

—No es como que eso me importe, pero dicen que has estado defendiéndote. Han habido quejas.

Le escuece que le diga que no le importa, frunciendo más el ceño.

—No es como que las quejas me importen.

—Estupendo, tenemos la misma postura al respecto entonces —suelta cínico.

—¿Y eso te ha sorprendido tanto que has venido a hacérmelo notar? —se agacha buscando el cuajo para hacer queso.

—El caso es que lo que si me molesta es la cantidad y asiduidad de ellas.

Se gira a mirarle y el moreno le sostiene la mirada en silencio unos instantes más.

—Sigues sin decirme a que has venido.

—A tratar de ponerles fin, como es obvio —trata de mantenerse con seguridad, sin acabar de conseguirlo esta vez. Suiza suelta ese sonido ahogado que parece una risa.

—¿Has venido aquí, con tus caballos y tu ridícula carroza, vestido así... Con la esperanza de que yo deje de defenderme?

—Cascarrabias —desvía la mirada—. Opinan que necesitas relajarte, como si acaso eso fuera posible —se burla.

El rubio frunce el ceño

—Y por algún motivo creen que yo quizás tengo alguna posibilidad de lograrlo —sigue Austria y hace un gesto vago volviendo a mirarle.

—¿Relajarme? No necesito un emisario para relajarme, _Österreich_, si me atacan, me defiendo —responde sin entender.

—¿Qué hay de los que no pretenden atacarte y te defiendes igual? —pregunta levantando la barbilla y soltando la silla, acercándose a él un paso.

—Es su problema —se tensa al mirarle.

—Quizás si estás más relajado consiguieras diferenciarles antes de disparar. Esa es la premisa.

Suiza frunce el ceño y vacila un poco.

—¿Insinúas que mis flechas no caen exactamente en donde quiero? —levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos. Austria e le acerca más pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Insinúo que quieres que caigan en demasiados sitios —responde mirándole fijamente, acorralando al helvético entre si mismo y la mesa. Suiza abre los ojos y tiembla un poco... Y le detesta.

—¿Qué... Qué haces? —pregunta perdiendo toda la seguridad, tragando saliva y tensándose mas.

—¿Has... —aparta la vista y se baja la chaqueta por los hombros—. Estado alguna vez con alguien? —pregunta volviendo a mirarle fijamente en el alguien, con la respiración un poco agitada y más sonrojado de lo que le gustaría.

—¿P-P-Perdona? —susurra sonrojándose sin saber realmente de que habla, intentando fundirse con la mesa para separarse de él, pensando en cosas que no debería y estando seguro de que no es de lo que le habla Austria.

Se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre la mesa, echándosele un poco encima para hacerlo, con el corazón acelerado... intentando imitar a España y lo que le enseñó cuando estuvieron casados. Lo que es bastante complicado por que España es muy natural y no recuerda que pareciera tan nervioso como está él mismo.

—¿O reservas eso solo para las cabras? —se burla el moreno para calmarse un poco.

Eso último que dice desconcierta a Suiza, pensando que quizá habla de otra cosa, pasándose una mano por el cuello.

—¿Las... cabras? —pregunta intentando fundirse mas con la mesa por que su inocencia le protege un poco.

—Me refiero a lo que haces por la noche bajo las sábanas, cuando te sientes solo y crees que nadie te ve —se lleva las manos al cuello, empezando a desanudarse el pañuelo nerviosamente, intentando mantener la calma y la seguridad.

Suiza se ahoga un poco y se sonroja más aún, porque todas esas fantasías son protagonizadas por Austria. Lo empuja un poco para salirse de contra la mesa, pero el moreno no se lo permite, echándosele encima para besarle, pensando que si vacila y le deja que le aparte, estará ya todo perdido por que sabe que Suiza es más fuerte que él y no dejará que se acerque.

El helvético se paraliza, sin responder en principio... Unos instantes mas tarde cierra los ojos y le besa con absolutas ansias y una angustia enorme en la boca del estomago mientras Austria sigue besándole también muy profundamente y no solo por que así es como besa España.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Suiza pierda la cabeza por completo... Porque Austria huele a Austria y sabe a Austria y esto es quizás lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca jamás en la vida

Austria acaba por obligarle a tumbarse sobre la mesa, subiéndosele encima también, sin dejar de besarle con ansia y frustración por que se fue de su lado cuando el Sacro Imperio, por que no lo entiende por que odia tener que estar haciendo esto a Suiza con burlas y con escondites, por tener que estar... mintiéndole.

Y Suiza le quiere con todo su corazón, sin saber siquiera lo que esta pasando, acostándose encima de la mesa, sorprendido de que Austria sea capaz de hacer esto.

El moreno sigue besándole intentando concentrarse un poco para desnudarle sin dejarle demasiado espacio, más de una manera instintiva que nada, por que ni siquiera sabe demasiado bien qué hace y el rubio le permite, sin tener cerebro para pensar, estando vergonzosamente excitado y perdido. Sin ayudar ni un poco.

Cosa que no importa por que Austria continua como si se fueran a morir dentro de diez minutos, sin poder llevar a su mente consciente el estado en el que están y es probable que Suiza no tenga idea de que es lo que van a hacer, porque suiza el ermitaño es muy ermitaño, así que aun así...

Es así de inocente pero va a dejar a Austria hacer lo que quiera y va a dejarle claro, muy muy claro lo mucho que le quiere, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

El moreno también se lo deja claro por que no está haciendo esto de forma consciente, racional y planificada, así que…

Suiza queda muy convencido y feliz entonces, y he de decir que lo que sigue es probablemente las mejores horas en la historia de suiza.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, por que esto ha sido ligeramente complicado con tanta torpeza, Austria se baja de la mesa subiéndose los pantalones.

Suiza sigue sobre la mesa unos segundos más, extrañando la presencia de Austria, mirándole y sonriendo sin siquiera enterarse, mientras toma aire con dificultad

Austria sigue vistiéndose a toda prisa con el corazón a punto de explotar, sin querer ni mirarle.

—¿A... Dónde vas? —pregunta Suiza pasándose la mano por los ojos.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Ya hemos acabado, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —responde dándole la espalda.

Suiza cae bastante en la cuenta con ese comentario, sonrojándose más de lo que está si eso se puede. Se cubre por inercia y se sienta, en la mesa, empezando a percatarse de lo que acaba de pasar.

Austria traga saliva poniéndose el pañuelo en el cuello sin acabar de anudárselo y colgándose la chaqueta del brazo, sin ponérsela. Se dirige a la puerta. Suiza se sube los calzoncillos y pantalones rápidamente, temblando.

—_Österreich?_ —le llama sin poder evitarlo.

—Ten un buen día —responde abriendo la puerta y apretando los ojos sin querer girarse a mirarle.

Sin ponerse la camisa, cojeando un poco, incomodo físicamente por lo que acaba de pasar, el rubio se acerca a la puerta.

—_Österreich,_ espera —pide otra vez, porque no esta pensando demasiado aún.

Austria trata de andar lo más deprisa que puede, alejándose, recordándose a si mismo que fue Suiza quien se fue y le abandonó primero, quien NO quería estar con él y quien NO debería significar nada.

El suizo se detiene en su puerta angustiado y desolado sin entender como se va sin siquiera mirarle. Traga saliva.

El austríaco acaba por subirse al carruaje, que evidentemente le han estado esperando y hasta que no está en marcha, no se atreve a mirar a la puerta. Viéndole todo despeinado y sonrojado, solo con pantalones y retiene esa imagen en la mente para si mismo al igual que todas la sensaciones de lo que acaba de pasar tanto como puede.

El helvético odia al carruaje, y la ropa, y odia mas aun que Austria se vaya de esa forma... Y aun así, le mira hasta que desaparece. Termina por suspirar y, temblando aún, entra a su casa dirigiéndose a la olla con leche que se ha quemado. Aprieta los ojos, rabiando y se pasa la siguiente hora tallando la olla con furia hasta que queda BRILLANTE.

* * *

_Hacía mucho tiempo que queríamos escribir este Ausui, es complicado y denso, pero nos ha enseñado bastante sobre ellos y porqué son como son en las otras historias. _

_No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos vaya a tener, ni cual sea la frecuencia de actualización, pero aquí está. ¿Quizás quieras decirnos que te parece en un review, por favor?_


	2. Napoleón I El bosque

Austria suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo, apoyándose en un árbol para recuperar el aliento, medio apoyado en su escopeta celosamente escondido de la perspectiva descubierta tal como Suiza le enseñó de pequeño, hasta los cojones de las tropas Francesas y empezando a considerar si realmente esta guerra contra la ocupación francesa en Suiza a las ordenes de Napoleón es realmente SU guerra después de todo lo que hizo el helvético.

Suiza, que ha hecho todo lo posible por no encontrarle, al menos subconscientemente puesto que se ha perdido en sus propios bosques, que a estas alturas no parecen bosques de todo el desastre que tienen, ha logrado recuperar el rastro del Austriaco y por fin, dos días mas tarde de lo adecuado, se agacha en el suelo, al acecho del idiota que no sabe esconderse lo suficientemente bien, recordando las palabras del enano Francés que le tiene un poco ya hasta los cojones. Él, Austria y toda esta guerra. "Ve, y atácalo sin pensar"

Austria cree oír un ruido. Aunque no ve nada se fía como siempre más de su audición perfecta, se echa al suelo suavemente sin girar la cabeza, vigilando cualquier leve respiración o sonido del latir de un corazón... Son cosas que se aprenden cuando tu aliado es un psicópata ruso de dos metros especialmente rápido.

Era un cabrón... y merecía ser atacado. Le detestaba, más aun de lo que detestaba a Francia y a esta guerra. Parpadea cuando el austríaco se mueve y hace los ojos en blanco para si mismo, pensando que debe haberle oído. Se mantiene inmóvil largos segundos, tratando de respirar lo más suave posible para evitar que le escuche, preguntándose a si mismo si el moreno tendrá aun tan buen oído, después de escuchar tantos disparos y explosiones...

El de las gafas sigue agazapándose cada vez más. Debe estar fuera de ángulo o ya le habrían disparado. Esta, esta estúpida mierda no es la que se le da bien, él no sabe estar en el maldito campo de batalla confiando su vida en su audición que todos esos imbéciles se han esforzado para magullarle a base de gritos y explosiones, comprueba si su arma está cargada sin dejar de prestar atención.

Suiza regula su respiración y levanta el arma lentamente... esto debería ser más fácil. Es Austria, por dios, el más débil, el más frágil, el más simple de matar y aún así estaba peleando de tu a tu contra el mejor estratega del mundo (claro está, con ayuda de Rusia...). Levanta un poco el rifle y por un instante una duda le asalta el pensamiento. ¿Tendrá Austria miedo de morir como lo ha tenido siempre? Sonríe un poco, pensando que no solo es un cabrón, sino el mayor cobarde de todos los tiempos. Afila la vista y aguza el oído pensando en cosas... diversas cosas. Baja el arma un poco y vacila, mirando al suelo y buscando una piedra.

Si va a morir, va a ser de frente a el, sabiendo quien le dispara. En cuanto encuentra una de mediano tamaño la toma y la lanza con perfecta puntería al otro lado de Austria.

Austria se agazapa aun más girando su atención automáticamente hacia la piedra... valorando tres teorías, la primera es que alguien más se está acercando, puesto que él estaba escuchando del otro lado, aun no sabe si uno de los suyos. Técnicamente no, puesto que se habían dado ordenes claras de como iban a rastrear el frente, pero quien sabía en que momento los rusos podían decidir que eso era perder demasiado el tiempo y que acabarían antes incendiando el bosque entero. O lo que quedaba de él.

Podía ser otro francés, lo que implicaría que se revelaran la situación y rango uno al otro tarde o temprano con una contraseña. Apostando por eso, lo más silenciosamente que puede empieza a desnudarse, quedando en camiseta y pantalones, por si acaso es descubierto esconder su identidad y hacerse pasar por suizo infiltrándose en el bando enemigo.

La tercera y remota posibilidad es que alguien esté tratando de tomarle el pelo. Ni siquiera lo valora a expensas de su plan de infiltrarse, quitándose la camisa también para fingir estar lavándola o algo parecido en caso de que le pregunten por su uniforme faltante, quizás pueda decir que le ha robado las botas a un muerto.

Suiza escucha varios sonidos, sin entender qué son y frunce el ceño. Vacila un poco y se acerca a el con el rifle levantado. No alcanza a verlo desde su posición, así que camina lentamente tratando de darle la vuelta al árbol, sin dejar de apuntarle.

Austria se desnuda lo más deprisa que puede escondiendo las cosas bajo unos matojos al oír los pasos, pensando que quizás uno de ellos le ha notado, suelta la escopeta, se quita las gafas y se llena la cara y el pelo de barro a fin de que crean que estaba lavándose y que no le reconozcan tan rápido si acaso saben quién es.

Cuando está a un par de metros del austriaco, se esconde detrás de una piedra, y se sienta en el suelo, de espaldas a él, aguzando los sentidos, sintiendo el pulso latirle en las sienes.

Toma aire varias veces, contando lentamente en su cabeza las veces que late el corazón y dándose cuenta que su ritmo cardíaco está demasiado acelerado... se obliga a tranquilizarse y unos cuantos segundos después, recordándose a si mismo que Austria era un carbón cobarde, sale de detrás de las piedras, rifle en mano, apuntándole a la cabeza.

Para entonces Austria esta con la cara entre las manos intentando quitarse un poco de tierra que se le ha metido en el ojo al estar ensuciándose expresamente y al notar la figura enfrente suyo levanta las manos sin reconocerle, pero sí reconociendo los colores del uniforme suizo.

Suiza, que no le había visto realmente, flipa al encontrarse con Austria embarrado, medio desvestido y desarmado... vacila un poco, sin entender lo que hace bajando un poco el arma y frunce el ceño pensando que quizás es una treta, tratando de aguzar los oídos y pensando si quizás se le ha escapado algo o alguien más que lo esté acechando detrás de otro árbol. De un impulso y con un solo movimiento se le echa encima al austríaco deteniendo el rifle con las dos manos frente a él e inmovilizándole del cuello en el suelo.

Austria por supuesto se cae y tose con la presión en su garganta, cerrando los ojos con las manos en alto.

—Soy amigo —susurra con dificultades, en alemán—. Me perdí en una misión de reconocimiento.

Suiza traga saliva con su voz apagada e instintivamente, sin poder evitarlo, le quita presión de la garganta, mirando a su alrededor buscando un arma, TIENE que tener un arma, no puede ser tan infinitamente estúpido. Al verla, tirada en el suelo, tiene que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que es un estúpido por soltar el arma en el bosque como está y le mira a la cara con la respiración agitada.

Al notar que suelta la presión abre los ojos de nuevo pensando que se lo ha creído, intentado enfocarle, pero aun tiene los ojos un poco cubiertos de tierra, está contra el sol y no lleva las gafas.

—Soy amigo —repite en francés, imitando el acento lo mejor que puede. Suiza aprieta los ojos al escucharle hablar en francés y vacila otra vez.

—_Non,_ amigo no eres —responde en francés, que es el único idioma que habla en los últimos años. Traga saliva, y decide rápidamente algo, poniéndose de pie y yendo por el arma de Austria —. Levántate.

Austria reconoce su voz AUTOMÁTICAMENTE tensándose paralizado sin esperar de todos fuera él personalmente, se sonroja de forma imperceptible sobre todo por el tema de estar cubierto de barro y tierra, tan desarreglado, valorando rápidamente sus opciones.

—LEVANTATE! —grita histérico en francés, porque todo lo va a hablar en francés por ahora hasta nueva orden.

Obedece lentamente aun con las manos en alto intentando analizar como es posible que siga con vida. Y deduciendo como única opción que es que el helvético no ha QUERIDO matarle le observa intentando descifrar su cara pero apenas si puede ver sus facciones. Cierra los ojos concentrándose en su oído, en la respiración, el corazón, el roce de la ropa con los movimientos.

Suiza le pone su arma en las manos.

—¿Dónde están tus estúpidos lentes? —pregunta tratando de encontrarlos en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta en un tono suave pero denso, que va más allá de la obviedad de buscar sus gafas.

—_Tais toi!_ ¡Ponte las gafas ahora!

—No las tengo —miente temblando un poco de miedo.

—Si las tienes... póntelas o te juro que te voy a arrancar los dedos uno a uno —amenaza huecamente.

—Están rotas —sigue. Suiza rabia, porque no le cree y porque no quiere que estén rotas si acaso lo están.

—No hay nada para lo que pueda necesitarlas de cualquier forma.

—No seas imbécil... levanta tu arma.

Austria lo hace, sin chistar y Suiza se relaja un poco con esto, porque es más fácil así.

Unos instantes después, abre la cámara y deja caer toda la munición al suelo en una apuesta fuerte.

—Puedes oírme, no tienes que verme. TOMA BIEN EL AR... _ÖSTERREICH!_

—Sacrifícame como a un perro. Estoy completamente harto de esta guerra y no es contigo con quién he venido a luchar, así que si vas a hacerlo, hazlo como a un animal, no como a un igual —responde.

Suiza vacila y le detesta más por esto, frunciendo el ceño y agachándose al suelo a recoger la munición que ha tirado antes.

Austria se limpia un poco más la cara y se planta cara a él frente a un árbol. El helvético le arranca el arma de las manos y la vuelve a cargar, limpiándose la cara.

—¡Defiéndete!

—_Nein_. No de ti —se niega suavemente notando su tono de voz frustrado y agobiado.

—_Ja,_ de mi... defiéndete! —grita desesperado poniéndole el arma en la mano y levantando la suya.

Austria sigue con las manos abiertas y niega con la cabeza, sin tomar el arma.

—Voy a matarte igual y no planeo matarte como si fueras un perro. ¡Levanta tu arma! ¡Sé un hombre! —le grita otra vez, deteniendo el arma contra las de Austria.

—Sélo tú. Levanta la tuya contra quién quieres levantarla de verdad. No me tendrías tanta consideración si no creyeras que estoy ayudándote, no tiene ningún sentido práctico.

—¡Cállate! —pide, más que ordenar, en un grito ahogado y se lleva una mano a los ojos otra vez, volviendo a limpiarse la cara. Levanta su rifle y se lo recarga en el pecho a Austria, quien nota su respiración de nuevo y aparta el rifle con la mano, suavemente, acercándose a Suiza.

—_Non!_ Déja de... ¡Tengo que matarte! —protesta dejando que le aparte el rifle, perdiendo seguridad en lo que va a hacer segundo a segundo. El moreno abre los brazos y le rodea con ellos, apretándole contra sí, a lo que el rubio traga saliva y solloza una vez, dejando caer el rifle.

Austria le abraza más fuerte, acariciándole la cabeza y finalmente Suiza levanta los brazos y le abraza también, llorando contra su pecho.

—Este no eres tú, _Schweiz._ Tu no dejabas que nadie te dijera como hacer las cosas —susurra después de unos instantes en silencio, dejándole llorar.

—No tengo otra opción —susurra en alemán.

—Échale, recupérate a ti mismo —responde—. Solo tienes que enfrentarle, ganar es fácil. Mira tus bosques, tus montañas... todo está destrozado, parajes yermos mientras él tiene todas las tierras fértiles.

—Ganar no es fácil contra él, tu lo sabes bien —susurra pensando que esto no es lo que tenía planeado, ni lo que debía haber pasado

—Yo te ayudaré, tú pudiste salir del Sacro Imperio cuando todos creíamos que era imposible.

—¿Y porqué vas a ayudarme? Tu no quieres ayudarme, sólo quieres ponerme en contra suya —se separa un poco y se limpia la cara, mirando al suelo.

—Es cierto —suelta después de vacilar un poco—. Pero yo no te pido que luches por mí, te pido que luches por ti.

Suiza se humedece los labios y se sorbe los mocos.

—Tú quieres que luche por ti, digas lo que digas —suelta más herido de lo que quisiera porque ha dicho que no quiere ayudarle.

—Si quisiera que lucharas por mi no buscaría tu independencia, si no tu invasión —replica—. Y aunque tu independencia me beneficia, eres un necio si no ves quien es el principal ganador en esa salida.

El helvético se muerde el labio y se agacha por su rifle, mirando la hora en su viejo reloj con cadena, más por costumbre que por que le interese saberla.

Austria le observa, le toma del cuello y acaba por darle un beso en la boca, un BUEN beso. Y el suizo se resiste unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, inclinar la cabeza y abrir los labios, al tiempo que sube las dos manos y le acaricia abdomen y el pecho con suavidad, con movimientos que le gustan a Francia, no a Austria, movimientos que a estas alturas le salen de manera natural.

Austria lo nota y le detiene las manos intensificando más el beso, intentando sacar a Suiza y su esencia tal como le recuerda, no en lo que Francia le ha convertido

El rubio le besa, con la misma intensidad, pero mucha menos torpeza, disfrutando el sabor de Austria, acercándose un poco a él, con mucha más confianza de la que antes jamás hubiera mostrado, metiéndole una pierna entre las suyas, buscándole con frustración y ansia.

Austria flipa y disfruta con el asunto, sacándose mucho de su miedo del cuerpo. Es que de algo sirve estar veinte años acostándose con regularidad con Francia.

El Suizo levanta las dos manos y la sube a la cabeza morena, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad en otro movimiento enseñado por el francés, y presionándolo contra el árbol a la espalda de Austria

Pero Austria no es Francia y esas cosas le desconcentran, así que al ser empujado se detiene y le escucha atentamente.

Suiza se detiene también, sin saber qué ha hecho mal, porque esto pasa también con el francés a veces, le mira a los ojos y se sonroja vacilando y pensando, desde luego, que lo que pasa es que Austria no quiere hacer lo que el está pensando.

El moreno se concentra y escucha su corazón desbocado y su respiración agitada, esperando mientras el suizo traga saliva incómodo, porque estas cosas no pasan con Francia... él ya le hubiera besado otra vez y vuelto a murmurar qué es lo que ha estado mal, o cómo hacerlo bien. Vacila sin saber qué hacer dejando de presionarle contra el árbol.

—_Nein_ —susurra Austria mirándole intensamente para intentar descubrir su expresión. Y el suizo se queda paralizado, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima, desviando la mirada y temblando.

Austria piensa de nuevo en los intereses políticos y en que no quiere que haga esto pensando en Francia, debatiéndose internamente. Suiza se separa un poquito, mirando el suelo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—_Nein..._ No puedo —repite el austríaco y se agacha a recoger sus cosas. Decidiendo por fin que a la mierda la política, la guerra y todo, no piensa volver a dejar que usen esto para esos fines.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes? —pregunta el helvético mirándole.

—Follarte cuando te haría el amor —responde simplemente empezando a andar para alejarse—. Tienes un día natural para informar de tu decisión sobre tu bando.

Suiza traga saliva y le mira irse. Frunce el ceño.

—_Österreich!_

Austria se humedece los labios al oír su nombre en ese tono y demasiados pensamientos intentan agolparse a la vez en su cerebro, demasiados hasta para él, al igual que sensaciones insatisfacciones y emociones encontradas.

No sabe por que ha dicho eso, suena tan estúpido y no sabe por que va a hacer lo siguiente, que suena aun mucho mucho más entupido.

Pero de forma muy rara toma una decisión. Tiene un objetivo, uno claro y pequeño que le permite focalizarse el montón demasiado global de pensamientos e ideas que le envuelven.

Decide agarrarse a ello como un clavo ardiente y llevarlo a cabo de manera caliente, sin estrategias calculadas ni valoraciones de responsabilidades.

El suizo le mira inmóvil, sin saber que es lo que le ha hecho llamarle, ni que espera que haga Austria.

—Me voy —responde suave pero firmemente más para si mismo que para Suiza, seguramente, para darse fuerza en lo que le acomete.

Suiza aprieta los puños sin dejar de mirarle. No era la primera vez que se iba así y ya la última vez había sido lo suficientemente difícil y humillante. Al final, Austria se había ido ya de su vida hacia mucho tiempo. Aprieta su rifle.

Austria anda lentamente, dándole la espalda sin volverse a mirarle, igual que se fue la primera vez.

—Eres un cobarde —escupe mas para si y se gira al otro lado, con rabia. Pensando que mas cobarde es él, por no haberse atrevido a matarle, y por llorar en su pecho, y por dejarse engañar. Se detiene.

—Te veré allí.

—¿De qué _merde_ hablas?

—De _Paritzer_ —susurra inclinando la cabeza con determinación.

—Mírame —ordena girándose a él. Austria duda un momento y se vuelve a el con los ojos cerrados y sonrisa cansada.

—Estoy haciendo más que eso, estoy escuchándote.

La sonrisa descoloca un poco al helvético y se abraza más a su rifle, tragando saliva. El moreno suspira y vuelve a darse la vuelta alejándose

—A... —suspira Suiza—. A ti no te importo yo, ni mi país, ni mi gente. No estas peleando por mi, estas peleando por ti —cambia el centro de gravedad de pie—. En mi casa.

—No se por que iba a importarme a mi si ni siquiera te importa a ti.

—¿Tu crees que a mi me gusta esta guerra aquí? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido.

—Pues no me queda de otra que pensarlo si dejas que suceda acatando ordenes sin pensar en lo que es bueno para ti.

—Había una guerra civil que él termino a cambio de que yo peleara en su nombre —replica.

—Entonces dispárame —grita, por que ya esta bastante lejos.

—¡Y ahora están peleando aquí, usando mis bosques y mis campos de siembra para SUS fines! A nadie le importa un pimiento —grita frustrado, pero Austria se marcha sin responder nada.

Y suiza rabia y le detesta, a él y a Francia, porque a ninguno de los dos le importa y se promete a si mismo que él no necesita de ninguno de los dos, ni a nadie más.

* * *

_Y sigue el drama imparable. ¿Qué piensas de ello? Se aceptan apuestas sobre qué hará Austria en París._


	3. Napoleón II París

Dos días más tarde, Austria se ajusta las gafas, se baja del carro arreglándose su uniforme de general del ejército mira hacia el cielo viendo la fachada del Palacio Eliseo donde está el gobierno de Francia. Le acompañan varios hombres, por supuesto mientras espera que vayan a recibirles.

Los soldados se mueven adentro, con sorpresa, y un par de minutos mas tarde una comitiva dirigida por un hombre con uniforme de mayor rango, se le acerca a Austria.

Austria, que ya se encuentra mejor de la vista, gracias por preguntar, les mira por encima de las gafas.

—_Bonjour, le general _—saluda con una inclinación de cabeza —, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme?

Asiente suavemente y empieza a andar tras suyo apoyándose en un bastón por que esta un poco herido de la pierna izquierda y cojea.

—Mi general invita a sus hombres a tomar una copa en el salón azul —agrega el hombre mirándole mientras caminan.

Austria les mira e reojo sabiendo sobre la posibilidad del veneno y como de beneficioso seria para el desenlace de la guerra.

—Estarán muy agradecidos de aceptar durante la audiencia privada —responde.

El hombre le sonríe un poco y anda en silencio delante de el hasta detenerse frente a una enoooorme puerta. Vacila un instante, mirando el bastón.

Austria levanta la barbilla esperando a que le diga algo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Me permite un segundo su bastón?

Austria se lo tiende sin reparo.

El hombre lo toma en sus manos y después de un instante se lo devuelve con un gesto de cabeza, haciendo una seña a los soldados que guardan la puerta para que la abran.

Austria se apoya nuevamente en el bastón esperando y mirando alrededor tranquilamente pero fijándose dónde está todo.

El soldado francés le hace pasar a una cámara enorme al tiempo que se recoloca las gafas y sigue sin perder detalle.

—Ah! _Autriche!_ ¡Que gusto verte! —le recibe el francés, con una sonrisa enorme, vestido con los clásicos pantalones blancos y saco con cola

Austria le sostiene la mirada sin quitar su expresión neutra, escrutándole para comprobar si esta armado.

—_Frankreich_ —saluda en casi un susurro haciendo un ligero gesto de cabeza con mucha menos pompa.

—Me pregunto exactamente qué es lo que te ha hecho venir a meterte en la boca del lobo —sonríe burlón.

—Lo dudo —responde cínico sin sonreír.

—Siéntate —le ofrece un lugar en el sofá que acepta gustoso por que le duele la pierna. El rubio nota el bastón, y un leve parpadeo al sentarse y sonríe satisfecho sentándose en el sillón individual.

—Mírate, en la cima del mundo —empieza el moreno mirándole. Francia se cruza de piernas y levanta la barbilla con soberbia a lo que Austria hace un movimiento similar inconscientemente con cierto cinismo y el francés sonríe.

—Es un placer verte —ronronea levantándose, camina hasta situarse donde no le ve y sirve dos copas de coñac.

—Supongo que lo es si disfrutas torturando a tus subordinados. Dime, ¿eras consciente desde el principio que no iba a funcionar o solo se trata de curiosidad morbosa?

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunta volviendo y entregándole su copa en la mano.

—Que es patético —responde descaradamente, tomando la copa. Francia sonríe y se sienta en su sitio.

—_Suisse_ no es precisamente uno de mis subordinados —aclara.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo consideres a un pobre pastor de cabras amargado y solitario ―se escusa por el termino con un poco de desprecio. Francia le mira a los ojos y sonríe de lado.

—Interesante definición la tuya.

—¿Te parece desacertada? ―levanta las cejas levemente sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Me parece engañosa —le da un trago a su copa. Austria sonríe de lado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra _Spanien_? —pregunta cambiando de tema aparentemente.

—Bien. _Le Russie_?

—Como un cencerro.

Francia se ríe estando de acuerdo.

—_Patetique_

—El caso es que alguien como tu.. —deja su copita sobre la mesa intacta—. Coronando el mundo en un creciente imperio ¿en compañía de un quesero sucio y torpe? La gente habla sobre rencor, ¿quién puede creer tan sibilina habladuría sobre el emperador?

—_Autriche, mon amour... Suisse_ ya no es tan torpe, como creo que debes haberlo descubierto ya —se relame los labios y Austria se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Por mis comprobaciones lo es aún más que antes —asegura mirándole a los ojos. Francia se ríe un poco, bajito.

—Mírate, mintiendo como un simple bellaco —declara sosteniéndole la mirada

—En absoluto, pondría mi mano al fuego por que antes no hubiera fallado un blanco tan sencillo.

—Tú y yo sabemos bien que ni siquiera ha disparado.

—Más a mi favor para considerarlo como un completo inútil.

—No estoy seguro de que él esté tan feliz cuando sepa todas las cosas que le has llamado.

—No estoy seguro de porqué crees que me importa si está feliz. Solo he venido a decirte que parece ridículo que intentes esto solo por despecho por mi matrimonio con _Spanien._

Francia curvea los labios hacia arriba levemente.

—¿Has venido aquí, a media guerra, arriesgando tu vida, dos días después de su... encuentro en el bosque, solo para indicarme que algo que hago te parece ridículo? —pregunta en tono de burla.

—Mírate, tus rizos rubios, tu voz suave, me parece a mi que puedes aspirar a algo mejor —sigue, acercándosele y levantando una mano para ponérsela en la mejilla con suavidad. Francia levanta las cejas sin fiarse ni un poquito, aunque sin quitarse.

—Algo mejor...

—¿Crees que puedas enseñarme a mi? —susurra acercándosele más.

—No te creo ni por un instante que después de estar doscientos años con _Espagne _necesites que te enseñe algo —sonríe y levanta una mano, tomándole de la barbilla.

Austria se humedece los labios.

—Aun así no es de _Spanien _de quien dicen ser el mejor ―sigue susurrando y Francia le acaricia la barbilla dirigiéndole hacia sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo que te propones, _Autriche_? —susurra de vuelta. Austria aprieta los ojos e intenta relajarse.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —pregunta nervioso. Francia le acaricia el pecho con suavidad con la otra mano, sabiendo muy bien que esta nervioso y Austria aguanta pensando que el francés es mucho más irresistible de lo que planeaba, pero es la mejor forma de que Suiza les odie a los dos y luche por su independencia.

—No confío en ti —le acaricia la mejilla y el cuello, jalándolo hacia él con suavidad y besándole la barbilla—, pero eres bastante atractivo... Y bastante Cabrón —sonríe besándole los labios.

Austria trata de besarle como si estuviera muy interesado en él, pensando en España y en que él opina eso mismo de Francia. El rubio se arriesga del todo, girándose hasta quedar sobre él, tratando de encontrarle el punto exacto para impresionarle lo más posible.

El moreno intenta resistirse olvidándose cada vez de que no debe hacerlo intentando no gemir, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y Francia, que no confía en Austria ni un poquitín y que no es la primera vez que le intentan matar mientras alguien lo seduce, le detiene de la muñeca e intensifica el beso.

El austríaco pierde un poco más el sentido y el francés aprovecha para desamarrarle un poco los pantalones, aun en el beso, sin soltarle la muñeca.

El de las gafas se lo permite, siguiéndole mientras Francia le jala la muñeca para sacarle la mano del bolsillo y él lo hace dejando dentro el arma y esperando, por que aún es pronto para eso y si utiliza otra forma será más fácil que piensen que está siendo forzado a esto.

El Francés frunce el ceño y se separa un poco de sus labios, mirando de reojo la mano y aprovechando para desabotonarle al moreno la camisa

La mano está vacía y Austria respira agitadamente, levantando la mano y hundiéndosela en el pelo, atrayéndole hacia sí de la nuca. Francia entrecierra los ojos y se acerca al moreno, maldiciendo a España por haberle enseñado bien

—Algo me dice que esto va a salirme caro —susurra antes de besarle mientras el austríaco empieza a desnudarle acariciándole por el camino, claro y besándole de vuelta.

Y el francés hace lo mismo, aunque aun muy pendiente de las manos del austriaco... Sin poder evitar perderse un poquito. Austria le obliga a quitarse la camisa entera, no solo a abrirla acariciándole la espalda y lanzándola lejos al conseguirla.

Francia se separa un poco otra vez empezando a bajarle los pantalones con las dos manos mirándole a la cara con media sonrisa, escrutándole. El austríaco sigue tenso y sin sonreír con la respiración agitada.

El rubio le acaricia los muslos y las piernas. Austria las mueve, incomodo y Francia sonríe de lado, con burla. El moreno le sostiene la mirada sin sonreír.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta parpadeando lentamente, sin dejar de acariciarle el abdomen ahora.

Sin que venga a cuento, el de la gafas da un grito lo bastante fuerte para que todo el palacio lo oiga esperando que se presenten ahí todos los guardias y sus hombres por que lo que quiere es que todo el mundo se entere.

Francia entrecierra los ojos y sonríe más aún, inclinando la cabeza. Los guardias de la puerta vacilan un poco, puesto que quien ha dado el grito no ha sido Francia.

—Esto tenía toda la pinta... —murmura el francés, tomándole de las regiones vitales.

Los hombres de Austria corren hacia allí haciendo todo el ruido posible por que de hecho si además Suiza esta ahí y les ve aun será aún peor.

El moreno sigue sosteniéndole la mirada aunque se estremece un poco.

Los soldados franceses intentan detener a los hombres de Austria y Suiza, que está trabajando un piso más abajo, levanta la cara y frunce el ceño, creyendo reconocer el timbre de voz.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de destruirle, con todo lo que te quiere? —pregunta Francia lentamente, sin dejar de mover la mano sobre las regiones del austríaco.

—Creía que no era solo tu subordinado.

—No es precisamente mi subordinado —repite lo mismo que dijo un rato antes —, y no he dicho que a mi no me quiera, mucho más de lo que yo le quiero a él —se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces habla en plural —sonríe de lado y aprieta los ojos por un movimiento que el cabrón de Francia sabe hacer con su maestría única.

El rubio se agacha hacia adelante y le besa el cuello haciendo ademán de abrazarle, buscando su daguita entre los cojines del sillón.

—Yo no soy el que tiene una perpetua historia de amor con _Suisse, mon cher_ —susurra.

Austria le agarra del pelo con fuerza separándole la cabeza de su cuello y besándole en los labios cuando las puertas se abren y todo el mundo se queda en silencio, he de decir que los soldados de Francia no especialmente sorprendidos, mientras Francia le corresponde el beso con fuerza y Austria le muerde con rabia.

Suiza, que era imposible que no subiera con el escándalo que estaban haciendo, mueve a los guardias y entra al salón con su rifle en la mano.

Ah, y Francia pega un grito de nena, llevándose una mano a los labios, mientras le coloca la cuchilla de la daguita en el cuello al austriaco.

Austria se separa empujando a Francia haciéndose un corte de propina mientras sus hombres se acercan a socorrerle para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Suiza mira a Francia con rabia y odio, y luego a Austria con tristeza, recordando que hace no más de dos días... le había negado esto mismo en el bosque.

Austria cruza un instante su mirada con la del helvético antes de que le saquen corriendo intentando explicarle que fue ahí a reventarle la cara al francés y acabó haciendo un sacrificio de dama para quitarle algo mucho más importante.

Suiza aprieta los puños sin entender y esa misma noche se vuelve a su montaña a volverse un ermitaño.

* * *

_Bueno, un poco fuerte, pero ahora sabemos cómo es que Francia siempre se quedará con las ganas de Austria... y cómo es que Austria nunca va a dejarle acercarsele a menos de un metro. Me encantan las escenas de ellos dos, hay siempre TANTA tensión._


	4. Congreso de Viena

El congreso de Viena, integrado por Inglaterra, Rusia, Francia, Prusia, Austria y Alemania durante 1815 intenta restablecer el orden en Europa.

Suiza se baja del taxi con el portafolio en la mano y suspira mirando el reloj.

Austria se arregla las gafas, nervioso, mirando a Prusia hablar con Alemania e Inglaterra mientras reordena por vez número cincuenta y siete sus cosas, alineándolas con el universo de manera obsesiva, como hace siempre que está nervioso.

Suiza se topa con Polonia en las escaleras, que va de salida. Le saluda con una inclinación de cabeza tocándose el sombrero. Sólo tenía que ir y firmar, no planeaba quedarse a ninguna ceremonia.

Prusia se carcajea de algo en voz muy fuerte, golpeando un poco a su hermano en la espalda mientras el inglés pone los ojos en blanco y Rusia comenta tranquilamente algo con Francia.

Austria relee por vez cuarenta y tres el documento que ha preparado principalmente él con ayuda de Alemania en el que se reconoce la independencia y neutralidad del helvético, para que hoy lo firmen.

Suiza suspira, quitándose el sombrero y caminando con paso firme por los pasillos detrás de un joven al que le encargaron llevarle, finalmente el joven abre una puerta grande y amplia y le invita a pasar.

Austria se tensa en cuanto la puerta se abre e Inglaterra hace por ir a sentarse a su sitio.

Suiza traga saliva y vacila un instante antes de agradecer al joven y pasar dirigiéndose hacia Alemania quien no es más que un adolescente.

Austria le mira fijamente de arriba abajo en cuanto entra y se incomoda un poco más, mientras el helvético se estira la corbata y revisa su reloj. Le extiende a Alemania la mano para saludarle y hace una inclinación leve hacia todos los demás presentes siendo especialmente meticuloso y cuidadoso en no mirar a Austria ni siquiera de reojo.

El austríaco es especialmente meticuloso e insistente en no quitarle los ojos de encima dejando, no obstante, que Alemania se haga cargo de conducir la situación.

—_Schweiz, hallo. _¿Quieres algo de beber o algo? —pregunta Alemania vacilando un poco y mirando a Austria de reojo.

—_Nein,_sólo quiero firmar e irme, si no es mucha molestia —responde el suizo. Alemania vacila otra vez y mira a los demás presentes.

—Hay que leerla en voz alta para la aprobación de todo el congreso —le recuerda Austria a Alemania suavemente.

El alemán asiente con la cabeza e invita a todos a sentarse.

Francia se mantiene con su postura indiferente, como lo ha hecho durante prácticamente todos los días que llevan obligándole a trabajar y Suiza se sienta en la silla que le indica Alemania, mirándose las rodillas.

Inglaterra se sienta mirando a Francia de reojo haciendo como que le ignora, por supuesto. Prusia se sienta tan feliz y Rusia lo hace en silencio.

—Acta décimo primera. Declaración de poderes en los asuntos de la confederación helvética y acta de anexión de... —empieza Alemania leyendo. Suiza escucha cada uno de los puntos, asintiendo internamente a ellos. Desde hoy, sus diecinueve cantones serían veintidós gracias a que le habían cedido esos últimos tres por parte del rey de Cerdeña. No sería una República, sino una Confederación, como antes y permanecería neutral.

Todos escuchan en silencio y Suiza sigue mirándose las rodillas, aislado, ligeramente ido

Alemania firma el acta y la pasa a Suiza, quien firma inmediatamente y tamborilea los dedos en la mesa.

Rusia es el siguiente y la firma tras unos segundos de vacío existencial "¿quién soy?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Cuánto vodka me queda?"

Se la pasa a Francia, Austria se remueve mirándole y mirando a Suiza.

Francia observa el acta sin verla realmente y firma con su nombre garigoleado poniendo mucha atención en que la letra le salga pareja y bonita. Tiene la mirada vacía.

Prusia es el siguiente, firma con su nombre bien grande, se ríe y se la pasa a Inglaterra, quién vuelve a mirar a Francia antes de firmar.

Francia hace dibujos en un trozo de hoja vacía, sin mirar a nadie, con aire nostálgico.

Inglaterra se la pasa a Austria quien se fija en todas las firmas, con parsimonia.

Suiza empieza a levantarse y Austria le mira porque aun no ha firmado.

Alemania carraspea sin saber bien qué hacer, mira a Austria de reojo pero él sigue mirando a Suiza esperando a ver que hace.

El helvético espera, de pie, con la mano puesta sobre la mesa, a que Austria firme, sin mirarle, al final, el moreno de las gafas suspira, mira a Francia de reojo y finalmente firma suavemente.

—_Danke_—susurra el suizo un poco al aire y se gira con Alemania, ofreciéndole la mano.

Austria no deja de observarle y el alemán se la toma y la aprieta.

—_Danke _a ti, por venir, espero que hayas quedado satisfecho con los términos —indica el alemán.

—_Ja, danke_ —asiente y se gira al resto de la mesa —. _Guten tag_.

Inglaterra, Prusia y Rusia saludan también. Francia gira la cabeza y le sonríe un poco, sinceramente.

Suiza frunce el ceño y baja la cabeza, girándose a la puerta con su portafolios agarrado con fuerza.

Austria sigue mirándole todo el tiempo, buscando su mirada.

Suiza vacila un instante, antes de salir, como si hubiera olvidado algo, girándose a la mesa con la boca abierta. Mira a Austria a los ojos un segundo.

Austria levanta las cejas sin esperárselo y sin poder evitarlo la desvía él, apretando los ojos y arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante en que lo hace.

Suiza cierra la boca, olvidando lo que iba a decir y antes de dos segundos se ha ido. Alemania se acerca a Austria con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Porqué no iba a estarlo? —suspira el austríaco—. He conseguido mi propósito.

Alemania levanta las cejas y mira a la puerta.

—Bueno, sólo... —niega con la cabeza y le da unas palmadas en la espalda —, ¿quién sigue?

Austria le mira, completamente desanimado

—¿Quieres hacer un descanso? —le pregunta

—_Nein_—responde mirando a Francia de reojo y pensando que quiere irse a su casa.

—Bien. Hoy sólo falta uno más y no volvemos a reunirnos hasta Junio —sentencia mirando la agenda. Austria asiente.

* * *

_Bien un capítulo cortito, podeís considerar hasta aquí la introducción y empezamos por fin con el nudo de la cuestión en el próximo capítulo... ¡No olvideis decirnos qué pensais!_


	5. La boda I invitaciones

El veinticinco de mayo de 1867 a media mañana, suena el timbre de casa de Suiza y un italiano adolescente se dedica a mirar feliz las flores, aspirándolas mientras no le abre.

Suiza, que hace MUCHO no recibe a NADIE, salta dos metros con el timbre y va a la puerta con su escopeta en la mano y el ceño fruncido

—¿Quién es?

Italia sigue mariposeando por fuera

—_Svizzera? Ciao?_ —pregunta al oír ruido fuera.

Suiza vacila y abre un poquito la puerta.

—Italia. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No recibo visitas!

—Veeee~ —sonríe—. ¡Vengo a traerte una cosa!

—¿Una cosa? ¿Qué cosa? —frunce el ceño.

—Esto —le muestra un sobre con bordes doraditos y cosas barrocas. Suiza frunce el ceño y abre más la puerta.

—¿Quién lo manda? —pregunta mirando el sobre con cara de asco y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

—_Ungheria_ —sonríe de nuevo—. Yo tengo uno también —se lo tiende. El suizo mira a Italia a los ojos y luego al sobre. Vacila.

—_Ungheria?_ ¿Por qué me manda un sobre?

—Veeee~

Suiza suspira y toma el sobre de las manos del italiano.

Italia le sonríe de nuevo y baila sobre sus pies un poco cambiando el peso de los talones a las puntas.

—Es la invitación a la boda —explica el pelirrojo, el helvético da un respingo mirando a Italia a los ojos.

—La... ¿boda? Se casa con... _Prussia?_ —pregunta abriendo el sobre. Italia sigue mirándole inclinando la cabeza, quien niega.

—¿Quieres que entre un rato? —se ofrece en una voz mucho menos idiota.

Suiza vacila un poco y traga saliva.

—Sí.

Italia asiente y hace gesto de entrar. Suiza saca la invitación con manos un poco temblorosas, mirando al italiano de reojo.

Italia pasa, mirándole de reojo y se quita la chaqueta y la boina que lleva, como si estuviera en su casa. Suiza sigue inmóvil, en la puerta, abriendo la invitación.

—¿Tienes cerveza? creo que te iría bien tomar un poco.

—No veo por qué —escupe con la invitación en la mano, aun sin verla, dirigiéndose a la cocina igual. Italia le sigue sin decir nada

Le sirve al italiano de una barrica a presión, y se sirve el un poco.

—Está... aún poco madura —se disculpa—, pero el trigo no creció a tiempo este año y...

—Veee~ —sonríe. A lo que el helvético le mira con el ceño fruncido

Italia acerca la cerveza hacia si, tomando un sorbo.

—No voy a darte más —suelta de repente el rubio.

—Vee?

—Tengo poca, no voy a darte más —escupe al recordar la invitación.

—Bueno, me gusta más el vino de todas formas —sonríe.

—No tengo vino —murmura con el ceño fruncido dejando la cerveza de lado y volviendo su atención a la invitación. Suspira.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta cambiando de tema y señalando el sobre con la cabeza.

—¿A hacer de qué? —negación... Porque aún no la ha visto, no la ha leído.

—¿Vas a ir a la boda?

Se muerde el labio y vacila abriendo la invitación y leyéndola. Italia se espera pacientemente.

El tiempo se detiene.

Y Suiza tiene repentinamente unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Italia se le acerca un poco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta a pesar de que ya sabe que no.

—Vete a casa, Italia.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Lárgate, vete... desaparece de mi casa —murmura tomando la invitación (pero no los boletos, que se guarda sutilmente en la bolsa de la camisa) y partiéndola en trozos pequeños —, y dile que...

El italiano le mira nervioso buscando su bandera blanca y el suizo frunce el ceño tirando los trozos en el cesto de basura.

—Largo.

—¿Qué le digo? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Que muchas felicidades —sisea entre dientes en un tono mas habitualmente usado para frases tipo "ojalá se mueran todos, tu incluido" Italia asiente y se va hacia la puerta mirándole un poco triste por él.

—LÁRGATE! —grita, a lo que Veneciano da un salto y se va corriendo, gritando "me rindo"

Suiza cierra la puerta de un portazo, tomando su rifle y saliendo al jardín, acabándose tres cajas de municiones y todas sus latas en menos de diez minutos.

xoOXOox

Hungría bufa por vez veinte de pie en el taburete de la chica que le confecciona el vestido de novia, haaaaarta.

La chica sigue poniéndole alfileres cuando Italia llega aun un poco lloroso.

—¿Necesitamos hacer esto de verdad? Llevo seis vidas aquí arriba —protesta y levanta la vista mirando a Italia. Sonríe un poco hasta que le ve la cara. Se muerde el labio—. Oh ¿Tan... mal ha ido? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta bajándose del taburete.

Italia le da un par de instrucciones rápidas sobre el vestido y se vuelve a la húngara.

—¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué te dijo? —pide ella con urgencia.

—Ha roto la invitación y me ha echado. ¡Me he asustado! —el italiano se echa a sus brazos para que le abrace. Hungría le abraza, preocupada... frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Entonces no viene?

—No lo sé, estaba muy enfadado.

Hungría frunce más el ceño.

—La verdad, me parece que sí. _Svizzera _es muy... No dirá que no a una comida gratis y seguro quiere asegurarse de que pasa del todo para poder creer que sucede.

—Bueno, yo hice lo que pude y creo que el que no venga es lo mej... ¿qué? —le mira a los ojos, Italia a mira—. ¿En serio crees que venga? —se pone nerviosa.

—No estoy seguro pero... Es el _signiore _Austria.

—¿Y?

—Yo querría verlo con mis propios ojos —veneciano se encoge de hombros. Hungría frunce el ceño, incomodándose.

—¿Crees que _Ausztria_se enfade cuando le diga? O mejor no le digo y...

—_Il signiore_... Creo que estará suficiente nervioso en la boda para darse cuenta entonces de que_ Svizzera_está ahí.

Hungría sonríe.

—Bien, entonces quizás no tengo que decirle...

—Al contrario, ¿qué sucederá si le encuentra sin que nadie le haya advertido?

—Oh... —se le borra la sonrisa—, que mierda. Tendré que decirle entonces —empieza a caminar con el vestido tal cual está hasta que se da cuenta tres pasos más adelante que la costurera se ha quedado con la mitad del vestido en las manos. Bufa —. Dios mío, quítame esto, mañana seguiremos.

—_Ungheria..._Hay otro asunto —le recuerda Italia ayudando a la chica a recomponer el vestido, arreglando un par de cosas y ayudando a quitárselo.

—¿Cuál otro asunto? —pregunta distraída intentando quitárselo lo antes posible sin enredarse el pelo con él.

—_Prussia._

Hungría se sonroja automáticamente.

—No sabe nada. Es el _fratello_ del padrino... Yo soy tu padrino y haré lo que me pidas y como dijiste que querías decirle personalmente y _Germania_y yo no le hemos dicho nada.

—Ehh... yo le diré... luego —indica poniéndose su vestido de casa.

—Vale —sonríe—. He llevado las otras invitaciones a Correos.

—_Köszönöm szépen, Olaszország_ —agradece y le desordena un poco el pelo y suspirando —. ¿Has visto a _Auzstria_?

—Ha ido a gritar a la filarmónica —responde como quien dice "tenía cita en el dentista".

—Ah, para variar... ¿y a _Poroszország?_

Italia niega con la cabeza. Hungría tuerce el morro.

—Voy a ir a buscarle a la calle entonces, quizás esté en la taberna.

—Puede ser —asiente—. Germanía estaba preparando el coche que va a llevarte a la iglesia.

—Oh.. que amable de su parte —toma las llaves de la casa y sale a buscar a Prusia.

xoOXOox

Un rato mas tarde, Hungría entra en la taberna habitual de Prusia, sonrojadilla. El albino está cantando con algunos chicos más algo un poco demasiado soez.

Hungría hace los ojos en blanco y se le acerca, dándole un golpe en la espalda. Prusia tira un poco de cerveza dejando de cantar y volviéndose a ver quien se atreve a golpearle, buscando camorra.

_—Helló._

_—U-Ungarn... _¿Qué haces aquí? —se ríe medio nervioso con complicidad para los parroquianos.

—Necesito contarte algo —le mira a los ojos —, sólo para... informártelo, para que no te enteres luego. Vamos afuera un segundo.

—Oh, no creerás que voy a dejar que una mujer me diga lo que hacer —se ríe y uno de los chicos le da un empujón para acercarle a ella, él se sonroja un poco y se vuelve empujando a ese tío, riéndose.

—_Poroszország, _hablo en serio —frunce el ceño.

—Llévatela y dale lo que es suyo, cabroooón —grita otro de los chicos empujando a Prusia hacia ella a lo que Prusia le da un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Cállate mamón!

Hungría bufa, empezando a hartarse y fulmina al hombre que ha empujado a Prusia.

—¿Vas a venir o no? —pregunta en un bajo tono para que sólo Prusia le escuche.

—¡Pichacorta! —sigue insultando a los chicos Prusia, riéndose sin hacerle mucho caso a la húngara, por que de hecho le da vergüenza irse con ella afuera—. ¡Se lo daba después de darle a tu madre!

Hungría hace los ojos en blanco y se da la media vuelta, empezando a caminar a la salida porque tiene como cero paciencia en estos tiempos y lo que sigue es que les de a todos un trompón.

—¡Ah! ¡Se va! Jaja, ¡que capullo, tío! ¡Dejas que se vaya! —se burlan de él y vuelve a pegarles.

—Pues que se vaya, ¡Es una marimacho! —suelta él mirándola de reojo. Hungría frunce el ceño y regresa hasta Prusia.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Se ríe nervioso por que sabe que ella es más fuerte y los otros hacen "uuuh".

—Tu hermano ha pedido que vayas a casa a resolver unos importantes asuntos de estado —sentencia con el ceño fruncido—. Surgieron mientras no estabas —agrega mirando a los demás.

—Oh, tío, que petardo —protesta uno de los borrachos.

—_Ja, _tío, no vayas —suelta otro abrazándole del cuello.

—_Nein, nein,_ gente, si es mi _bruder_es importante —responde porque es alemán, algo responsable sí es—. Pero me escaparé cuando pueda —se ríe maligno levantando su jarra de cerveza y acabándosela de un trago.

Hungría al fin hace los ojos en blanco y fulmina a todos los habitantes de la mesa. Prusia deja la cerveza y se va hacia la salida, cambiando el tono a otro más preocupado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿_West _está bien?

—No ha pasado nada, fue la única manera en que dejarás de hacer el idiota.

El albino hace los ojos en blanco y la fulmina, volviéndose para ir de nuevo adentro, nervioso en el fondo, pero ella le detiene del brazo y cambia el tono a uno más serio.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre mis idioteces? —pregunta un poco en plan ñañaña. Cruzándose de brazos y mirando adentro, sonriéndoles a los chicos.

—No, sobre algo... de mi —admite frunciendo el ceño al ver que les sonríe a los chicos adentro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta con un tono un poco mas preocupado de lo que quisiera, volviéndose a ella

—Eh... Es que... —suspira y luego sonríe—, voy a casarme con _Auzstria._

Prusia parpadea. Ella sonríe un poco y le mira a los ojos.

—_Was? _Me ha parecido oír... —frunce el ceño pensando que debe estar mal.

—Nos conviene, ¿sabes? por asuntos de estado. Seremos un imperio mucho más grande ahora y tú sabes que los turcos a veces... me tienen harta. Él tiene un ejército grande y estoy segura de que puede ayudarme contra ellos y, bueno... —desvía la mirada.

—_Was? Nein! _¡No estoy de acuerdo con esto! —protesta. Hungría se muerde la mejilla por dentro.

—Ehh...

—¿Desde cuando es esto? ¿Y con el señorito? ¡Venga, _Ungarn!  
_  
—Desde después que tu decidiste hacer la guerra contra él —responde en referencia a la guerra austro-prusiana

—_Was? _¿Por qué? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

—No te hagas el que no, llevan un año peleando sin parar. Ya le ganaste, ahora necesita... —se encoge de hombros—. Bueno.

—Pero... Pero... ¡¿Qué dice mi _bruder_!? ¿Con el señorito? ¡Si es un media mierda! ¿Se lo has dicho a _West_? ¡Esto es inadmisible!

—Pues ese media mierda será mi marido en un par de semanas, así que te recomiendo que empieces a tratarle mejor —se cruza de brazos.

—¿¡Un par de semanas?!

—Si.

—Estas... ¡Estas loca! Tengo que ir a hablar con _West _—la aparta empezando a ir hacia casa, con el ceño fruncido.

—_Poroszország__... __Németország _ya lo sabe —indica ella ligeramente preocupada.

—_Was?_ —levanta aún más las cejas—. _Nein!_ ¡Él tiene que desaprobar esto! ¡Estará de mi parte, es mi _bruder_! ¡Y si lo supiera ya me lo habría dicho!

—Yo les dije que yo quería decirte y... el es el padrino de _Ausztria_, de hecho.

—_WAS_?!

Hungría le mira un poco desconsolada y Prusia parpadea un poco más, incrédulo y la aparta de un empujón fuerte sin querer escuchar nada más, empezando a correr a casa.

—Es... lo que es —se calla dando dos pasos hacia atrás pero él ya no la oye.

xoOXOox

Mientras Alemania está dando de comer a los caballos, Prusia llega corriendo a su casa.

—_WAAAAS?_ —grita y Alemania levanta las cejas

—¡Estoy aquí afuera! —le grita a Prusia dándole unas palmadas al caballo en el cuello y acercándose a la casa, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones.

—_Preuβen_? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Acabo de hablar con _Ungarn_! —grita muy alterado y enojado.

—O...h...

—¡Dice que va a casarse! ¡Dice que tu eres el padrino! ¡Dice que el señorito dice que! ¡Dice que! —chilla, Alemania le mira a la cara.

—Hace unos días que _Österreich_ le dio el anillo... y _Ungarn_ quería decirte personalmente —responde con voz plana, acercándose a él.

—Pero... Pero yo... —le mira agobiado.

—Es políticamente más conveniente —responde cambiando el tono de voz a uno mucho menos frío.

—P-Políticamente... —repite destrozado. Alemania se le acerca y vacila un poco. Le pone una mano en el hombro y aprieta.

—Lo siento, _brüder._

—Pero... Pero...

—Políticamente es lo mejor —insiste Alemania mirándole a la cara.

—Yo no... A mi... A mi no... Yo…

—La boda es el ocho de junio, y... —Alemania da unos pasos y abre un cajón del comedor, saca una invitación. Se la extiende.

—¡No pienso ir! —grita Prusia frunciendo el ceño—. Y me sorprende que tu estés de acuerdo con esto! Eres mi _bruder_!

—Realmente lamento tener que pedirte esto, _Preuβen_ —indica con gravedad.

—_Nein! West!_ ¡Tú eres mi _bruder_! Esto es estúpido, ¡Él es un medio nena! ¡Ella es _Ungarn!_ Yo debería ser quién... —se queda callado. Alemania aprieta los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero _bruder_. TIENES que ir a la boda.

—Por que?

—Es políticamente adecuado, es lo más conveniente.

—¡¿A quién le importa si voy a la _verdamnt_ boda o no!? ¡También querrás que vaya a decirle felicidades y que le dé la mano y me quede como un idiota mirándole mientras sonríe triunfador!

—Se esta casando con _Ungarn_ en parte porque tu le derrotaste en la guerra. No ir, no es conveniente ni muestra tu poderío.

—¡Pues claro que se esta casando por eso! ¡Es un imbécil! ¡¿Cómo no lo vi venir?! ¡Lo hace a propósito!

—¿Y no vas a ir dándole a notar que realmente te importa que se case con ella?

Prusia se sonroja.

—¡No me importa que se case con ella! ¡Ella es una tonta! —grita dándose cuenta.

—Tienes que ir a esa boda, _bruder._

El albino niega con la cabeza poniendo cara de puchero.

—¡Déjame solo! —grita y se va corriendo.

Alemania suspira, sintiéndose realmente triste por Prusia.

xoOXOox

Hungría por su parte está esperando a Austria afuera del Musikverein, lanzando piedras contra una pared.

Austria, que desde siempre les ha hablado a todos los músicos sobre lo inútiles que son comparándoles con las maravillosa generación de músicos de que tocaron en su boda esta diciéndoles a estos las maravillas de la generación de músicos de su otra boda con España y como ellos son una panda de inútiles.

Hungría esta con un chavalillo cada vez apuntando más arriba a la barda... Y ganando, por supuesto.

Finalmente, harto, decide salir suspirando y pensando que la música de la boda va a ser un desastre y va a matar a alguien por que va a ser una vergüenza para él si no es perfecto.

Y se escucha la risa de Hungría tronar, porque algo gracioso paso y se esta riendo a TODO pulmón del chamaquito.

Austria suspira y sonríe un poco por que al menos hay alguien pasándolo bien y cuando nota que es la húngara frunce el ceño... Aunque al menos ha llegado a tiempo para la clase de baile. (Hungría ha llegado de casualidad a tiempo en realidad)

La chica, en cuanto nota que ha salido, levanta al chavalillo en vilo, puesto que se ha caído, se despide de el despeinándole y yendo hasta el austríaco. Tiene una raya de tierra en la mejilla.

Austria la mira y suspira, negando con la cabeza, saca un pañuelo y la toma de la mejilla para limpiarle la cara.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —pregunta en regaño.

—Tirando piedras —sonríe avergonzadilla.

—¿Y a ti te parece que ese es el comportamiento propio de una dama? —la fulmina. Ella le mira a los ojos.

—Pero... pero... es que ya te he dicho que el comportamiento ese propio de una dama que dices es aburrido.

—_Ja_, ya sé que es aburrido. Pero tu ya no tienes doce años, puedes quedarte quieta y aburrida un rato —replica guardando de nuevo el pañuelo y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se acerca y le besa los labios rápidamente, más como un golpe que como un beso y se separa.

Aprieta los ojos al respecto de las muestras de afecto publicas no estipuladas en el comportamiento social de la época, pero no dice nada.

—Al menos llegas a tiempo para el vals. ¿Has traído los zapatos?

Levanta las cejas y abre la boca acordándose en este preciso instante del vals.

—Los... za... patos —carraspea —. No, porque los estaban... arreglando.

—¿Otra vez? —frunce el ceño—. Hablé con el Zapatero la semana pasada y dijo que los tendría para el lunes, tanto los tuyos como los míos.

Suspira abatida.

—Los olvidé.

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz con frustración.

—Está bien, _Ungarn_, no voy a aplazar más clases. Vamos a tener que abrir el baile, así que... La semana pasada estabas enferma, a la otra tenias los zapatos a arreglar. Vamos.

—Vengo de hablar con... Poroszország —baja el tono de voz. Austria se detiene

—Oh... ¿Y qué ha dicho?

—Que es inadmisible —agrega mirándole de reojo. Él levanta las cejas y medio sonríe de lado.

—Que novedad.

—No... No parecía muy contento en realidad —admite —, al final me ha empujado y se ha largado corriendo y empiezo a pensar que quizás me deje de hablar a mi para siempre —suelta en tono neutro. Austria la mira y suspira.

—Es un inmaduro. Sé que es tu amigo, pero... Vamos a estar bien —le asegura haciéndole una caricia en la cara. Ella le sonríe un poquito siguiéndole el movimiento con la cara.

—Tengo algo más qué decirte —confiesa.

—Dime que no has vuelto a golpear a la modista —pide agobiado

—Ahh... no, solo rompí el vestido otra vez, pero eso fue culpa de _Olaszország_ —sonríe echándole la culpa al italiano ya que a él no le reñirá por algo tan ambiguo y empieza a caminar tomándole del brazo como le ha enseñado, hacia las clases.

—¿Culpa de _Italien_? —pregunta mirándola y andando también.

—Esta ligado a lo... Otro. Creo que deberíamos ir por un helado mientras te cuento.

—_Nein, Ungarn,_ basta de saltarnos clases de baile —la riñe.

—Es que es importante...

—El vals también. Cuéntamelo mientras bailamos. O después vamos a por el helado

—Bien. Ahora que bailemos.

Entran al Musikverein otra vez, por que el profesor es el mismo Austria, por supuesto. Le pide a los que ha estado recogiendo las sillas que se den prisa y a su primer violín al que, como siempre, tiene esclavizado, que empiece a dar el tono mientras la filarmónica ensaya.

—¿Cómo va el grupo?

—¿Qué grupo? —pregunta empezando a ponerse en posición y corrigiéndole a ella.

—La filarmónica —especifica mientras hace lo que le pide.

—Mal —les fulmina—. ¡_Herr Metzguer_ no se arrastre! —riñe y uno de los clarinetes se espabila.

—Deberías relajarte.

—Solo quedan dos semanas, _Ungarn_ —empieza a moverse dándole algunas indicaciones más a todos—. ¿Te has ocupado de las invitaciones como te pedí?

—Si...

—Excelente, _danke_ —sonríe por primera vez—. Mueve la cadera siguiendo mi mano, no empujes la mano con la cadera. Se mueve como le pide y le mira a los ojos.

—Mande... Mande una invitación más de la lista contemplada

—¿Aja? Fíjate en los pies, mira como los muevo —pide distraído.

—Los estoy moviendo como dices... ¡Pero te estoy diciendo algo importante! —protesta ella tratando de mover los pies como dice y lográndolo en un diez por ciento.

—Alguien más, va a ser un problema en la distribución de las mesas del convite, pero supongo que podremos hacer algunos cambios… otra vez —riñe un poco más—. ¿A quién? ¿Los marqueses que estuvimos valorando?—la mira a los ojos. Ella deja de bailar y le mira mordiéndose el labio. Desvía la mirada.

—A _Svájc _—sentencia empezando a bailar otra vez.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —pregunta sin entender, al notar que para de bailar, como prueba de lo feo que es el húngaro otra vez.

—A _Schweiz_, invité a _Schweiz!_ —responde a gritos y toda la filarmónica se detiene en un sonido un poco estridente, dejándolo todo en silencio mientras Austria la mira a los ojos con expresión indescifrable.

Ella cierra la boca y mira al suelo como niña regañada.

—Sigamos —pide volviendo a tomarle del hombro y haciendo un gesto a la filarmónica, que empiezan a tocar otra vez un poco confundidos y temerosos al principio. Austria se humedece los labios sin moverse, ignorándoles a todos.

—¿Qué... ha dicho? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Ha asustado a _Olaszország_ y ha roto la invitación. No estás bailando —un poco histérica.

Empieza a moverse otra vez sin prestar atención, pensando, un poco ido. Suiza... no había querido invitarle cuando apareció su nombre, por respeto a la húngara, para convencerse a si mismo que debía olvidarse de él una vez más, para ahorrarse el mal trago y para ahorrarle al suizo decir que no. Hungría le mira a los ojos.

—Olaszország cree que si va a ir —agrega en un susurro y se recarga en su hombro.

¿Ir? ¿Qué demonios iba a ir? Sigue en su línea de pensamiento el de las gafas. ¿A qué? si ahora le odiaba a muerte, ¿por que iba a querer compartir algo así? Solo iría para verlo en la situación tan precaria que se encontraba después de la guerra, ¿para qué si no? y ni siquiera eso, por que Suiza no era del tipo que perdía el tiempo en esas cosas, no le gustaban los eventos sociales y se ponía nervioso con las personas... ni aunque ya le hubiera perdonado iría.

Al menos era bueno por una parte, no podría decir que le habían ignorado, desde un punto de vista de corrección diplomática, Hungría había hecho lo adecuado, pero la sola idea de que cabe la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarle el día de su boda

—Y ahora no sé si debí invitarle, al final tu no lo invitaste por algo, pero me pareció importante que supiera que... bueno... ¿Qué pasa si va? —pregunta levantando la mirada y mirando a Austria a los ojos.

—Es de mal gusto —susurra.

—¿Por? —pregunta sorprendida.

—No que venga, que le hayas invitado. Es de mal gusto —sentencia severo sin mirarla. Ella levanta las cejas.

—Tenía que enterarse de alguna manera.

—Una cosa es leerlo en el periódico y otra pedirle que venga a verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Yo creo que debería verlo con sus propios ojos —responde ella frunciendo el ceño y mirando a otro lado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—No pierdas el ritmo —la riñe taciturno. Hungría bufa con el ceño fruncido e intenta bailar lo mejor posible.

—¿Qué pasa si va?

—¿Porqué habría de pasar algo?

La húngara le mira a los ojos con el ceño fruncido

—No lo sé...

—Pues eso —sentencia serio

—¿Te has enfadado? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos aún.

—_Ja_.

—Lo siento —le abraza un poco más, recargando la barbilla en su hombro

—No lo creo.

—Siento que estés enfadado, no siento haberle invitado. Necesito que sepa y que venga a verlo con sus ojos si quiere.

—¿Lo necesitas?

—Si.

—¿Por qué?

—Es... _Sjvac_ —deja de bailar.

—Ese no es un porque

—Realmente vas a decirme que no tengo por qué.

—No uno que yo pueda intuir —responde seco.

—Toda la vida llevas... —frunce el ceño —, _Ausztria,_ no me digas que no tengo razones cuando sabes perfectamente bien que las tengo.

—_Schweiz_ me odia, _Ungarn_

—Entre otras cosas...

—Entre ninguna otra —responde duramente.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no le odio —responde con menos seguridad. Ella inclina un poco la cabeza—. Pero no me apetece verle en mi boda

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él sí me odia.

—Eso es lo que dices tú.

—Tengo motivos de peso para creer que es así.

—Pero tú no le odias y si él no te odiara, la cosa sería diferente... así que bueno, sea como sea ya está invitado y si quiere ir a ver con sus propios ojos, puede ir. Es mi boda también.

—Si no te conociera a ti también sería distinto, no puedes basar tus argumentos sobre cosas que no son —replica. Hungría aprieta los ojos. Austria sigue bailando en silencio tenso, corrigiéndole de tanto en tanto

La chica hace lo que le pide, logrando bailar de manera decente al menos este ensayo y después de un rato largo, se le acerca un poco más de lo que estaba y le besa la mejilla.

—Siento haberle invitado.

—Sigo dudándolo—responden un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

—Sólo estoy celosa, yo sé que tú le quieres mucho

—Te quiero más a ti —le sonríe él un poco apretándola de la cintura. Ella sonríe.

—_Köszönöm_ —agradece ella y él deja de sonreír y suspira aún preocupado.

—Si te odia tanto no va a venir.

—Eso mismo pienso yo —asegura.

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte tanto —le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Me preocupan más tus pies. Concéntrate.

—Esto es ridículo, con el vestido que voy a traer, nadie va a darse cuenta de qué pasa con mis pies —se queja

—Yo voy a darme cuenta y todos notaran si me haces tropezar —la riñe.

—Si te hago tropezar todos sabrán que es mi culpa —sonríe y le pisa sin querer.

—Y harás que me avergue... au!

Ella se ríe.

—¡Perdóname!

xoOXOox

El suizo termina de arreglar su ropa, escuchando la lluvia caer con fuerza contra las ventanas. Por un instante, desea que lo haga lo suficientemente fuerte como para no poder salir de casa... luego mira la camisa de reojo, que se ha comprado porque la suya ya tenía demasiados remiendos y frunce el ceño. Sería un desperdicio... como va a ser igual un desperdicio, pero al menos... bueno, al menos habrá cumplido su función.

Austria llega a su casa antes de tiempo, le ha dicho a la húngara que estaba cansado, lo que no es mentira del todo. Deja el violín en su sitio exacto y se va a la cocina a por algo con un poco de alcohol, con un posavasos, lo deja sobre su Bosendorfen, sentándose en la banqueta. Tocar un rato suele relajarle.

Asé funcionaba el suizo. De manera practica. La camisa tenía una función que cumplir, al igual que el boleto que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de la camisa. Para algo se lo habían dado, aunque aún no terminaba por comprender para que. Había barajado todas las posibilidades: Desde que fuera una burla, hasta que fuera una invitación por compromiso o solo por el recuerdo de la infancia que habían compartido.

La húngara había osado invitar al helvético a pesar de su insistencia y petición clara. A decir verdad, Austria no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer con ello, ni como debía actuar. Invitarle le parecía de un mal gusto remarcable, tal como le había dicho a la chica, pero no invitarle le hacia sentir maleducado.

Suiza llevaba dos semanas bailando con los boletos. Pocos minutos después de que se fuera el italiano, los había tirado a la basura, dos horas más tarde los había sacado y había bajado al pueblo a comprar una camisa, una hora después había bajado de nuevo a intentar devolverla (sin éxito). Y bueno, al final, tenía una camisa nueva y muchas ganas de no ir... Especialmente porque era seguro que sería un evento asqueroso, multitudinario y detestable. Justo como los que él odiaba

Así que Austria había decidido basarse en sus sentimientos, la idea de verle le removía el estomago de demasiadas formas, el no invitarle también era cobarde pero al menos aseguraba una agradable y aburrida estanqueidad emocional para un día que se suponía tenía que estar radiante y pendiente de su futura esposa, no taciturno buscando miradas no correspondidas entre los invitados sentados en el lado del novio, como la última vez que se vieron, que fue un completo desastre.

Fuera o no fuera, el austríaco estaba condenado a buscarle durante todo el día y Hungría ya había insinuado algunas cosas incomodas a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por negárselo a si mismo... Quizás esta era la prueba definitiva, tendría muchas responsabilidades que atender, si no le importaba era la oportunidad adecuada para demostrárselo al mundo y a si mismo, tanto si iba, como si no.

Además del factor... Bueno, ese factor. Ese factor que Suiza se había prometido a si mismo ignorar, pasara lo que pasara. Aunque el corazón no le latiera con normalidad desde que se había enterado.

Austria mira su copita de alcohol sobre el piano. ¿Pero a quién pretendía engañar? Se reprime a si mismo apretando los ojos, levantándose y tomándola en sus manos, dirigiéndose a la cocina. La sola mención había conseguido desmontarle y ahora ahí estaba, sintiéndose ridículamente culpable por querer un chocolate que igualmente se estaba preparando.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando le viera? Se plantea el helvético. Ya no podía ser peor después de esa vez con Francia. Pero era Francia, no alguien más. Y no es que no le odiara lo suficiente, le detestaba. Era un Cabrón indeseable que... Aprieta los ojos... iba a casarse para siempre con Hungría.

¿Acaso no era ya suficiente con una boda con España? O con ir por él a su casa y... largarse sin mirarle después de... o con negarse en el bosque... o ir por Francia? Parecía que Austria tenía que superarse una y otra vez en dejarle claro que no le quería. Y no era que le importara. Él tampoco le quería e iba a demostrarle que no le importaba yendo a su boda y demostrarle que Suiza no solo podía estar bien solo, sino que no necesitaba a absolutamente nadie para estar bien.

El austríaco se toma el chocolate y por un momento se siente un poco mejor, suspirando y volviéndose a reprimir un poco, por que se suponía que no iba a volver a tomar chocolate de ese que hacia el suizo, que iba a estar con Hungría, que no iba a dejar que se sintiera celosa que todo iba a volver a ir bien por que no se iban a volver a ver nunca. Y esa era la clave, no volverse a ver nunca.

Dijera lo que dijera Italia, lo más lógico era que el suizo se quedara en su casa y el día resultara solamente un poquito frustrante, pero muy muy productivo. A no ser que... ¿Tendría pareja ahora? ¿Y si se presentaba con alguien más? ¿Y si él había conseguido realmente olvidarle por completo? Seguro había pasado. Lo que le había hecho con Francia había sido su absoluta sentencia de muerte. Eso es lo que vio en la mirada del suizo ese día, que para él había muerto.

Con pesadez, obligado por su rutina y porque... cuando se vive solo, completamente solo y no se reciben nunca visitas, es necesario que uno siga sus propias reglas de higiene orden antes de convertirse en un yeti, el suizo se levanta de la cama y se quita la ropa mecánicamente doblándola en la cama y sintiendo por primera vez la soledad como algo aplastante. Había algún día esperado a que Austria llegara otra vez, algún día para tranquilizarle o para hablarle, o para algo, hasta que entendió que al austríaco no le importaba un pimiento nada de lo que pasara con él. Quizás el estaba sobreevaluando esta situación y en realidad la suya había sido únicamente una invitación más que se enviaba. Una entre miles.

Austria mentía si decía que nunca se había planteado volver a presentarse en su casa como esa desafortunada primera vez, pero... Estaba seguro de que solo se hubiera llevado un tiro. Por el amor de Dios, había ido y se había insinuado a su amante o lo que sea que fuera Francia, aunque el mismo Suiza le había buscando en el bosque para eso sin remordimientos. Todo había sido demasiado complicado y doloroso y el pronóstico de esto no era mejor en absoluto.

Negando con la cabeza, Suiza mira el reloj descubriendo que faltan aún treinta minutos para dormir. Vuelve a cerrar la cama que ya había abierto y se acuesta en el piso boca abajo. ¿Qué hacía pensando en Austria? Esa era la pregunta del millón. Seguramente Austria estaba ahora mismo pensando en su próxima mujer y en lo felices que serían y él estaba aquí estancado en pensar en estupideces. Aprieta los ojos y empieza a hacer lagartijas en el suelo, logrando evitar sus pensamientos por... cinco minutos.

Austria suspira, negando con la cabeza y se vuelve al piano, pensando en que debía estar haciendo Suiza y le imaginaba en una estricta rutina tranquila y apacible, habiéndole dedicado al asunto y a decir "No" lo que hubiera tardado en echar a Italia de su casa.

—Aaaaaaaaaaargh... —gruñe poniéndose boca arriba en el suelo y apretando los ojos, jadeando después de establecer un nuevo récord en número de lagartijas hechas en cinco minutos. Estaba el estúpido asunto de hacerle el amor. Llevaba cien años pensando en el estúpido punto de hacerle el amor y era la única cosa que le permitía odiarle mucho... que como Francia le dijo alguna vez, era infinitamente mejor odiar a alguien que el que le fuera indiferente. Con mucho, mucho remordimiento... sabiendo que es una pésima idea, se gira un poco y apretando los ojos abre el último cajón de su cómoda.

Austria toca algunas melodías tristes recreándose en ellas y algunas de otros tiempos con un exagerado sentimentalismo, opinaría en caso de verse a si mismo desde fuera.

Mientras Suiza saca sintiéndose culpable, un pañuelo de su cajón... y hunde la nariz en el aspirando el suave perfume del austríaco.

El de las gafas e seca los ojos devolviendo la taza a la cocina y lavándola un poco antes de ponerla en su sitio otra vez y subirse a su cuarto. No es que no quisiera a Hungría, ella era una chica estupenda a pesar de todo lo que tenía que regañarla, solo que...

Y cinco minutos después, Suiza devuelve el pañuelo al cajón, cerrándolo de golpe y limpiándose los ojos, MUY enfadado consigo mismo por permitirse a si mismo llorar... LLORAR por ese idiota. Sin importar que el reloj indique que la hora no es la correcta para dormir, apaga la vela y se arropa bien en la cama abrazando a su almohada. Iría ahí, haría acto de presencia, comería gratis, bebería gratis, criticaría todo lo que viera y se largaría de ahí para siempre.

Austria se tumba en la cama cuidadosamente después de ponerse el pijama y se abraza a un cojín imaginando... Si no iba, no pasaría nada más que ese sentimiento ligero de decepción, pero ¿y si por casualidad Italia no se equivocaba? ¿Y si les hacia un regalo y tenía que pasarse el resto de su vida viendo el estúpido reloj de pared que les había comprado y acordándose de él o algo así? Era como una maldición... ¿Y si se acercaba a darle la enhorabuena? Le tomaría de la mano y le miraría a los ojos antes de girarse con su pareja actual, riendo y sin hacerle más caso. Suspira. No, rara vez se reía.

Suiza suspira quince minutos después al notar que no solo no puede dormir, sino que el idiota de Austria sigue adentro de su cabeza, tocando el piano o dando instrucciones... o desnudo con Francia. Aprieta los ojos maldiciéndolo y odiándolo todo lo odiable por haberle invitado a su boda y no permitirle enterarse en el periódico al día siguiente.

Austria aprieta los ojos con fuerza pensando, deseando poder rendirse, levantar las manos y decir "ya basta". Podía asegurarle a cualquiera de la dureza que había representado para él ir y en vez de reventarle la cara al francés como se moría por hacer, haberle roto el corazón a Suiza en pro de su independencia. Solo por que había llorado en su pecho se había sentenciado a si mismo por él y quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que ya había pagado su condena pidiendo clemencia. Pero lo único que podía y servia hacer ahora era olvidarse de todo eso, del suizo y de cualquier otra cosa relacionada para centrarse en la húngara que era bonita y fuerte como la que más y mucho más alegre que el helvético.

Un rato más tarde, con la cara abajo de las cobijas y el corazón destrozado, Suiza llora tristemente hasta quedarse dormido mientras Austria simplemente trata de pensar en todas las cosas que hay que hacer aún antes de la boda, en la filarmónica, en Prusia y finalmente en Hungría.

* * *

_¡El acontecimiento del siglo! Vamos a recrearnos en este evento volviendo esta historia mucho más multi-pairing con seguramente capítulos bastante extensos, pero creemos que lo amerita. Esperamos que nadie le moleste, aun así el Ausui sigue siendo el hilo conductor principal._


	6. La boda II La tarde previa

—¡No puedo creer que esto este pasando! —protesta Prusia bufando con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, dejándose caer en su cama—. Y encima West es el padrino y ella... El _awesome_ yo debería ser quien...

Francia se gira a él, con una mano hundida en el pelo, deteniéndose la cabeza y fumando un cigarrillo. La sonrisa cínica perpetua en los labios.

—Me ha obligado a ir, ¿sabes? —sigue el albino mirándole a los ojos—. ¡Me repatea! Él es un imbécil y ella una tonta y lo odio a ambos.

—A mi me parece que _Hongrie_ es bastante tonta en realidad.

—¡Y él es un medio nena! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!

El francés le sonríe un poquito y extiende una mano hacia él, acariciándole el cuello y la salida del pelo. Prusia se pone un poco nerviosito, mirándole.

—Bien. Supongo que _Belgique_ podrá arreglárselas con alguien más —sonríe poniéndole su cigarrillo en los labios y acercándose un poco a él—. _Autriche_ es un cabrón.

—Ibas a ir con _Belgium..._ —se lo piensa el alemán—. ¡Espera! ¡Ya lo sé!

—Iba, tú lo has dicho.

—_Nein, nein,_ no le digas nada, tengo una idea.

—¿Cuál idea? —sonríe maligno el francés.

—¡Ya lo veras! ¡Dile a _Spanien_ cuando salga del baño que hoy cenáis aquí en casa y os lo contaré todo!

—_Mon dieu,_ bien. Eso suena interesante —le acaricia un poco más el cuello y la oreja, mirándole con cierta sonrisilla. Prusia le sonríe y sale corriendo

Francia sonríe más estirándose en la cama echando el humo hacia el techo con parsimonia.

xoOXOox

Un rato más tarde, suena el timbre de casa de... Suiza!

Suiza se acerca a la puerta con el ceño fruncido y el rifle en la mano, deseando culposamente que sea Austria. Negando con la cabeza y riñéndose a si mismo por ello, Suiza abre la puerta de golpe

Prusia espera con su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno.

—_Heil, Schweiz!_

Pasada la ligera decepción, el helvético frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Asilo político —pide. Suiza levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Asilo... político?

—_Ja._ Tú eres neutral en los conflictos, ¿verdad? Necesito que me escondas unos días.

—¿Esconderte de quién?

—De todo el mundo, en realidad solo es un día... Mañana.

Suiza frunce el ceño y mira a Prusia a los ojos quien parpadea intentando parecer adorable.

—¿Por qué quieres que te esconda? —pregunta cambiando el tono de voz a uno considerablemente más suave del que ocupa habitualmente con Prusia.

—Hay... un... estúpido asunto político al que no quiero ir.

Suiza vacila.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir? —pregunta usando el mismo tono. El alemán se muerde el labio por que no quiere decirle que es la boda por miedo a que se enoje mucho y le eche.

—Es... Mi_ bruder_ me obliga a ir.

Y Suiza... que extraña mucho, mucho la compañía de alguien en estos días, vacila otra vez.

—¿Tú no peleabas con _Österreich_?

—_Ja,_ pero... —hace un gesto desinteresado—. Esa guerra acabo y yo gané... Aunque luego se metió _Ungarn_ y...

—No puedo darte asilo político mañana... —murmura mirándole con cierta dureza.

—_Was?_

—Lo siento, en realidad... yo tampoco quiero ir —desvía la mirada.

—¡Tú vas a ir! —exclama incrédulo. Suiza se incomoda un poco y frunce el ceño, cerrando los ojos.

—Es... probable.

—No es que yo no quiera ir por _Ungarn_ por que ella es una tonta o piense que yo debería... —vuelve a no acabar la frase—. ¿Sabes que_ West_ va a ser el padrino? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Con quién vas a ir?

—_Nein,_ no sé ni me importa quién va a ser el _verdammt_ padrino —escupe pensando en eso de ir con alguien... frunce más el ceño—, no voy a llevar a nadie.

—¿Sin nadie? ¿y por qué vas si tu también odias al señorito?

Suiza traga saliva y se incomoda más, sonrojándose un poco.

—Es comida gratis y quiero ir a quejarme de todas las idioteces que se le hayan ocurrido —agrega muy malhumorado.

—Oh! Ven conmigo —le tiende la mano. Suiza frunce más el ceño.

—¿Que vaya contigo a dónde?

—A la boda, llévame a mí. Iba a ir con _Frankreich_ pero él y _Spanien_ no me entienden cuando protesto dicen que tengo celos o algo así, cosa que es completamente falsa.

—Lle... lle... celos? —se incomoda y por un instante tiene cierta simpatía por el alemán —. Yo... ¿no puedes ir solo?

—Además así no parecerás un viejo amargado y aprovechado. Y seguro el señorito se pone muy enfadado si sabe que vamos juntos, ¡N puedo creer que te haya invitado!

—No soy un viejo amargado y aprovechado, ¡Él fue el idiota que me invitó! —se queja frunciendo el ceño y señalándolo con un dedo.

—Por eso —sonríe maligno.

—Yo estoy bien... solo —murmura no muy convencido.

—Así que crees que fue un idiota por invitarte ¿y no quieres vengarte? si serás cobarde, yo te estoy dando la oportunidad para que vayas con el _awesome _yo.

—No me llames cobarde.

—Claro que lo eres, tienes miedo que se enfade —se burla—. Después de todo lo que te hizo.

—Me importa tres cominos si se enfada o no, y no te atrevas a mencionar lo que me hizo o no —le mira muy agresivamente y... Prusia, querido, esta no es una estrategia.

Prusia ya no sabe que hacer.

—Pues vale, ve tú también y lámele el culo como todos los demás. Estoy harto de todo el mundo, ¡Esa boda es una gilipollez!

Suiza se queda congelado en la puerta unos instantes mirándole con el ceño fruncido, y encuentra esas palabras terriblemente satisfactorias. Traga saliva y se quita de la puerta,

—Pasa.

Prusia parpadea sin entender que acaba de pasar... y entra sintiendo que ha tenido un golpe de suerte por que es _awesome._

—¿Cerveza? —pregunta el helvético con el ceño fruncido, cerrando la puerta

—_Ja, danke_ —sonríe. Suiza murmura algo por lo bajo sobre no tocar nada, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, le lleva hasta la cocina. Prusia le sigue sonriendo y mirando alrededor

—¿Qué te parece tan ridículamente gracioso?

—¿Gracioso? —sin entender.

—Te estás riendo de algo

—No me estoy riendo —frunce el ceño confundido. Esto relaja a Suiza un poquito.

—¿Por qué crees que la... boda esta... es una gilipollez?

—Oh, _bitte..._ Es obvio. Él es un media nena, ¿qué hace casándose con ella que es cinco veces más hombre que él? ¡No tienen nada en común!

—Él no es media... —carraspea, sonrojándose —, supongo que la quiere.

—¡La quiere, si ja! ¿Y qué? —protesta haciendo una pedorreta—. Hay mucha gente que la quiere y no se casa con ella.

—Pues entonces ella.

—¿Ella qué? —le mira tenso.

—Debe quererle a el también, yo qué sé... Él es imbécil y un cabrón, nadie tendría por qué quererle.

—Ella es tonta si le quiere —protesta cruzándose de brazos. Suiza se cruza de brazos también, frunciendo más el ceño.

—No me importa si alguien quiere al señorito, venga, ¡pero no tiene por que ser Ungarn! ¡Es estúpido! ¡Hasta mi _bruder_ es el padrino! ¡Parece que sea a posta!

—¿Por qué te invitaron?

—Por que mi _bruder_ es el padrino y al parecer todo esto es mi culpa o algo así —protesta bebiendo cerveza, enfadado.

—¿Tu culpa?

—Eso dijo... Como les dejé hechos polvo en la guerra por que soy _Awesome,_ necesitan unirse para ser lo bastante fuertes. Ungarn necesita que el señorito le ayude con los turcos —explica. Suiza se cruza de brazos y mira a Prusia seriamente.

—Eso es solo un pretexto... —sentencia desviando la mirada.

—Pues no sé lo que sea pero me repatea —frunce el ceño—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Por que te han invitado? ¿No es que os odiabais al señorito y tú y todo eso?

—Yo le odio —sentencia una centésima de segundo después de que Prusia lo dice, con demasiada, demasiada pasión.

—¿Entonces? —Prusia no nota la pasión—. ¿Él no te odia? Yo creía que sí... _West_ no me deja hablar de ti cuando viene a casa.

El helvético frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué no te deja hablar de mi? —pregunta con el corazón en un nudo, pensando en eso que ha dicho Francia de que es mejor odiar a alguien que ignorarle... sin saber qué pensar de esto.

—Yo que sé, dice que tengo que ser respetuoso y no meter maraña ni molestarle a posta.

—¿Y que le hablen de mi le molesta? —pregunta cambiando el tono de voz a uno un poco más duro.

—Pues al parecer —se encoge de hombros por que Prusia no acaba de entender que es lo que le hace de hecho, solo sabe que no puede y ya.

—¿Y para que mierda me invita a su boda si no pueden ni hablarle de mi sin que le moleste? —medio grita.

—¡Pues yo que sé! ¡Yo creía que no sabías nada!

—Pues vino aquí el idiota de Italia a entregarme una invitación a mi nombre —pega en la mesa con la mano.

—¿Mandó a _Italien_? ¡Si será cobarde! Al menos _Ungarn_ a mi me lo dijo a la cara

Suiza le mira otra vez sintiendo el corazón hecho un nudo. Ni siquiera le había interesado decírselo a la cara y pensándolo bien, Italia había especificado que iba de parte de Hungría. Se levanta.

—Nos vemos en _Wien_ entonces, mañana, una hora antes de la boda.

Prusia le mira y sonríe.

—¡Bien!

Suiza asiente sin sonreír y camina hasta la puerta

—No vuelvas a venir sin invitación.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —protesta el alemán pensando que no piensa hacer ni caso, yendo a la puerta también.

—No me gusta recibir visitas.

—Pues te iba a invitar a cenar, pero ahora no lo haré.

—¿I-Invitar a cenar? ¿Gratis? —le mira

_—Ja._

—Ahh... —vacila porque en realidad si quiere ir —, bien.

—_Auf viedersehen._

_—Nein, Nein._ Vamos.

—¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

—A cenar.

—¿Quieres venir? Bueno, ¡venga vamos! Para que veas que soy _Awesome _y me caes bien —se ríe. El suizo suspira pensando que bueno, al final... quizás tenga que hablar con alguien de vez en cuando—. Les he dicho a _Spanien _y a_ Frankreich_ a las siete en mi casa, pero como son un par de idiotas tardones vamos a ir a buscarles

Suiza se detiene en seco al oír el nombre de Francia. Prusia sigue a los suyo yendo a parar un carro.

—Eh... _Nein,_ creo que mejor me regreso a casa —susurra el suizo girándose. Prusia no se entera y se va a parar el carro igual, hablando con el camina hacia la casa con el ceño fruncido, odiándolos a todos.

—Eh! ¿Pero que haces en la puerta de nuevo? ¡vamos! —le grita Prusia cuando se da cuenta

—_Nein,_ no puedo ir. Nos vemos mañana.

—¡Como no vas a poder ir! ¡Si has dicho que sí podías! —protesta.

—Me... he acordado que... —se sonroja —, no me interesa ver a France en realidad.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si _Frankreich_ es súper _awesome_! ¡Venga, vamos a poner verde al señorito todos juntos! —trata de animarle pidiendo al conductor que se espere.

Suiza vacila, pensando en Austria y en la boda... y en Austria y en la boda. Y en la casa vacía. Suspira y mira la puerta.

—Además, ¡La boda es mañana! ¡Venga, así seguro no llegamos tarde!

—Pero tengo que ir por mis cosas... y yo... yo no debería ir —Suiza aprieta los ojos y murmurando _verdammtverdammtverdammt_ entra a la casa empezando a guardar las cosas en su maleta, pensando que en el fondo, quizás sea mejor pasar la noche en casa de Prusia antes de ir a la boda y no en su propia casa, SOLO.

Prusia le hace una seña al hombre del carro sonriendo esperando a Suiza.

—Además, ¡si no vienes no se van a creer que vendrás conmigo! ¡JA!

Suiza no le oye, recorriendo la casa histérico, porque es difícil lograr que alguien tan cuadrado como Suiza logre cambiar de planes tan rápidamente. Hace una lista mental de lo que necesita, lo guarda todo en una maleta, mira su casa con un mal presentimiento y sin pensar demasiado. Guarda también su rifle corto en la maleta y se lleva el otro colgado al hombro y logra salir con todo en un costal como de soldado en aproximadamente diez minutos.

Prusia esta mirándose unas espadas que tiene el suizo colgadas de la pared, tocándolas con los dedos.

—¡No toques nada!

Baja la mano con cara de culpable.

—Esto es estúpido, no debería ir contigo —protesta el suizo abriendo la puerta y arreándole para que salga.

—¿Por qué no? Yo soy _Awesome!_

Suiza murmura algo por lo bajo.

—Tengo ganas de ver la cara que va a poner el señorito cuando nos vea juntos.

—Ni siquiera creo que nos mire. Y bueno, si la que me invitó fue Ungarn, quiero ver la cara que haga cuando me vea ahí.

—¿Pues ella que cara va a hacer? —pregunta subiendo al carro

—Hablo de _Österreich._

—Espera, ¿dices que _Ungarn_ te invito sin que él lo supiera? —abre los ojos como platos.

—No... sé, estoy diciendo que él no me dijo nada, quien me envió la invitación fue ella —se quita el sombrero y se mete al carro.

—_Awesome_ —valora sonriendo, pensando en ella y luego se acuerda de la boda y frunce el ceño otra vez.

—No debí venir.

—¿Por qué no? Lo pasaremos bien, vamos a beber y a hablar mal de ellos y le pediremos a _Spanien_ que nos cuente sus secretos sucios para burlarnos del señorito —le anima.

Suiza traga saliva, pensando que lo último que quiere es saber los secretos sucios de Austria con alguien más. Recuerda el día que fue por él y aprieta los ojos.

—No quiero hablar de los secretos sucios de nadie —murmura pensando que además, va a estar Francia ahí, lo cual va a hacer todo terriblemente más incómodo. Se arrepiente de haberse dejado llevar por el momento, extrañando su cama y su casa solas.

—Será divertido, ellos dos son mis mejores amigos en el mundo entero y siempre me ayudan a sentirme mejor en vez de estar toda la noche pensando en esas cosas

—Yo no tengo amigos —escupe de mala gana abrazándose a su chaqueta.

—Bueno, hoy vas a ser mi amigo, ¿vale? por que yo soy _Awesome_ —responde un poco incomodo con esa respuesta.

Suiza le mira de reojo a punto de contestar que a él no le interesa tener amigos y luego se piensa en el asunto de Francia. Más tarde decide que quizás no sea una mala idea tener a alguien de su lado más adelante. Murmura algo porque está nerviosísimo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?, tu eras amigo del señorito cuando éramos pequeños, yo me acuerdo.

Le mira de reojo, fulminándole.

—Pues después dejamos de serlo.

—¿Pero por qué? _Spanien _dijo que no erais amigos ya cuando él estaba con el señorito.

—No lo sé, yo sólo me fui de casa.

—Ja, ya me acuerdo, pero... ¿No lo sabes? No dejaste de ser amigo de los demás ¿o sií ¿Por que te fuiste?

—Estaba harto de que me tratara como su esclavo personal, yo no era su sirviente —responde sin realmente querer hablar de esto.

—Ah, es verdad. Sigue haciendo eso con todos aún.

—Pues me da lo mismo.

—Bueno —se encoge de hombros—. Espérame aquí un momento, voy a buscar a los otros —pide cuando el carro se para, abriendo la puerta. Suiza tiembla un poco mirando por la ventana y teniendo terror de Francia en concreto. Abraza su rifle pensando en Austria.

—¡Eh, cabrones! No os he dicho que estuvieseis en mi casa a las siete —protesta Prusia con una sonrisa llegando a la mesa del bar donde Francia, España y Romano (que en la actualidad es solo un adolescente) están tomando algo.

—Pero tío, si ya íbamos para allá —suelta España riéndose por que están más apalancados que lagartijas al sol.

—¿Y no son las siete ya? —pregunta Francia mirando copa de vino con media sonrisa.

—¡Ese es el punto! ¡Esto no es mi casa! —sigue Prusia—. Venga, vamos a casa que tengo el carro esperándonos.

—Siéntate un poco... Que te traigan una cerveza —sonríe Francia

—_Nein_ tío, luego la tomamos en casa. ¡No os lo vais a creer! El _awesome_ yo tiene pareja para ir la boda y nos esta esperando en el carro —suelta orgulloso. Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Pardon?_

—Prusia, veo tu mano derecha al final de tu brazo derecho como siempre —bromea el español incrédulo.

—No seas capullo, me refiero a otra persona. Y no os vais a creer quien es, por eso le he traído.

Francia se ríe fuertemente.

—Eso fue duro _Espagne_, hombre... deja al pobre chico en paz con lo que está pasando —le da un codazo

—Vale, vale, perdona —se disculpa y Prusia vuelve a perder el buen humor al recordar el asunto.

—¿Quién es tu pareja? —pregunta Francia.

—_Schweiz!_

España levanta las cejas y mira a Francia con una cara cargada de sentido. Francia, que le acaba de dar un trago al vino, hace justamente lo mismo que suele hacer Inglaterra en estas situaciones... Y baña a alguien con vino

—Como cojones... ¿Suiza? ¿Suiza Suiza? ¿de verdad? ¿Tu le dijiste de la boda? —pregunta España incrédulo y agobiado.

—_Nein,_ él ya sabía cuando fui, yo fui a pedirle asilo político y me dijo que él iba a ir, que _Ungarn_ le invitó. Creo que el señorito no sabe nada.

Francia aún no reacciona bien.

—P-P-Pero... Traes a _Suisse_ en el... En...

—_Ja,_ tío. Me ha dicho que no tiene amigos y le he dicho que yo sería su amigo hoy. Me ha dado un poco de pena y esta de acuerdo conmigo con que la boda es una gilipollez así que le invité a cenar con nosotros en casa.

España mira a Francia un poco preocupado. Francia se lleva las dos manos a la cara absolutamente preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el español poniéndole una mano en la espalda a Francia para darle ánimos.

—A mi va a matarme si me ve... —sentencia pálido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Prusia sin entender—. _Nein!_ ¡Ya le dije que venías!

—_Mon dieu..._ es que va a matarme. ¿Sabes donde tenía puestas las manos el último día que me vio? ¡En el pene de _Autriche!_

—¿En serio? —levanta las cejas el alemán, por que nunca le habían contado esa historia de forma tan gráfica.

—Ehm... Bueno, no es como que a mi me tenga en más estima —trata de confortarle el español.

—Eh... Bueno, eso es cierto pero... A ti no amenazo con volarte la cabeza.

—Venga, tíos mañana es la boda y él parecía muy solo, solo es una noche —pide Prusia como si se tratara de adoptar un cachorrito.

—Quizás podríamos aclararle a Suiza algunas cosas de las que pasaron —se lo piensa España aunque no esta del todo convencido.

—¿Dices que ya sabía? —Francia mira a Prusia—, ¿cómo está?

—Ya te lo digo, estaba malhumorado y parecía triste y solo —explica el alemán—. No quería ir conmigo al principio.

Francia se muerde el labio y España sigue mirando a Francia nerviosito.

—¿Y que esperas que hagamos con él? Va a dispararme... ¡Trae armas! —exclama Francia.

—Yo le he dicho que estarías y no me ha dicho que vaya a dispararte, puedo ir a pedírselo expresamente.

—Deberías... Y aún así —responde el francés

—Vaaale, esperad —Prusia se vuelve al carro.

—¿Seguro estás bien? —pregunta el español cuando se va.

—No... Esperaba esto —susurra no muy feliz y agobiado.

—Prusia es... Imprevisible —sonríe de lado—. No creo que Suiza esté muy bien tampoco, no sé si tenga animo para encararte siquiera.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa... Que haya venido sabiendo que estaba yo aquí.

—¿Por? ¿Crees que viene a por ti?

Francia le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—_Quoi?_

—Ya sabes... No ha estado nunca con nadie que no seas tú o Austria y ahora que Austria se casa...

—Prefiere darse un tiro en la cabeza antes que venir conmigo. Me detesta _Espagne._.. DETESTA

—¿Entonces qué hace aquí?

—Eso es justo lo que no entiendo.

—Yo tampoco soy santo de su devoción y Prusia no le cae especialmente bien hasta donde sé.

—Pero adora a _Autriche._

—En realidad en su lugar tampoco querría pasar esta noche solo.

Francia se muerde el labio.

—No entiendo por que invitarle a la boda... Sinceramente.

—Le podemos contar unas cuantas cosas sobre cuanto le quiere Austria, pero no sé si eso sea bueno o no en estas circunstancias.

—_Autriche_ le quiere mucho también... Esa vez que fue conmigo... —Francia suspira

—Lo sé —España sonríe.

—Pocos hay tan necesitados de cariño como él

—No se por que le han invitado, supongo que si lo hizo Hungría fue por... Celos, para dejarle claro que ella es la novia, ya sabes que de pequeños siempre peleaban con ella y con Prusia. A mi no me dejó que le invitáramos.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño y sonríe.

—Ah non?

España niega.

—¿Por?

—Dijo que se había largado y que no quería saber nada más de él nunca más —Sonríe de lado—. Y luego cuando le dije que iba a ir a tirármelo a ver si dejaba de disparar a los italias se fue corriendo a hacerlo él primero con mi escusa... Tenía miedo de que realmente fuéramos tú o yo primero —se ríe. Francia sonríe de lado.

—Ya me lo suponía yo que había sido con él...

—Oh, ¿no te lo contó cuando estuvo contigo?

—Sostuvo siempre que había sido conmigo, pero... ¡Hombre! A mi no me puede venir con esas.

España se levanta para ir hacia el carro.

—Hasta donde yo sé, Austria sí fue por él, un poco después del divorcio.

—Él ya sabía lo que hacíamos la primera vez, lo sabía bien. Y estaba destrozado cuando yo llegue a él.

—¿Destrozado? —le mira de reojo.

—Oh _oui._ Fue fácil, muy fácil seducirle. Solo hizo falta darle un poquito de cariño, escucharle un poco y abrazarle en las noches —sonríe de lado un poco nostálgico y se pasa una mano por el pelo. España suspira—. Me da un poco de pena con él, sinceramente —admite estirándose un poco renuente a levantarse.

—A mi _Svizzera_ me da miedo —interviene Romano.

—A mi también me dan pena, sabiendo como fue todo luego contigo... Y ahora esto —responde el español—, venga, vamos.

—Eh... quizás pueda quedarme aquí un rato y los alcanzo más tarde —protesta Francia.

—Oh, tío, ¡venga! —se ríe España—. ¿No será que tienes miedo?

—Ehh... —Francia le mira con cierta cara.

—Venga, no vamos a dejar solos a ese par, podrían ir a pegarle fuego a Viena si nos despistamos.

—Como se me eche al cuello y no puedan quitarle... es mucho más fuerte de lo que su tamaño hace notar —protesta poniéndose de pie.

—Si alguien tan débil como Austria puede detenerle, Prusia y yo podemos también.

—_Autriche_ tiene mucho más poder sobre él del que tienen ustedes dos —insiste y le abraza por encima de los hombros.

—Aun así. Pero por si acaso, pórtate bien —le sonríe tomándole de la cintura.

—Yo siempre me porto bien —le besa en los labios rápidamente. España se ríe tirando de él hacia si y hacia el carro. Romano les sigue con cara de asco.

xoOXOox

—Entonces queda claro, nada de disparar a nadie si no te molestan ni nada, verdad? —pregunta Prusia otra vez.

—_Preußen..._ no tengo ganas de tener esta discusión —murmura suiza abrazando a su rifle.

—Venga, solo prométeme que no vas a disparar a nadie, o no podré traerte a cenar. _Spanien_ y_ Frankreich_ están asustados

—Pues deberían estarlo —susurra cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—No van a querer cenar contigo si están asustados —trata de hacerle entender.

Suiza vacila pensando que debió quedarse en casa, y que no quiere cenar con nadie más... aunque tampoco quisiera cenar solo en realidad. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza y se toma un minuto más. Termina por suspirar.

—No voy a matarles... si hubiera querido matar a France lo hubiera hecho ya.

—Mmmm... A mi me vale —sonríe cuando les ve acercarse—. Echare para allá que ya vienen —pide subiéndose.

—Holaaa —saluda España subiéndose tras él—. ¿Cómo estamos?

Suiza... mi pobre y pequeño Suiza, que lleva unos cien años prácticamente sin salir de casa ni hablar con nadie, se abraza más a su rifle y mira a España como si tuviera dos o tres cabeza

—_Heil_, tío! —saluda Prusia riéndose y ambos miran a Suiza de reojo... Y luego entre ellos. España un poco agobiado.

Romano sube tras España y saluda a Suiza con temorcillo. Suiza le mira a el también, tenso como una cuerda

—¿Estás bien, tío? —le pregunta España a Suiza dejando espacio a Romano para que se siente a su lado.

Suiza asiente con la cabeza levemente y Romano se sienta junto a España, nerviosito.

—Bien —España le sonríe y toma a Romano por encima de los hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

Francia está haciendo ejercicios de respiración afuera del carro, porque está nervioso y agobiado. Finalmente, entra por la puertecita

—_Heil!_ —saluda Prusia y hace un gesto para el cochero diciéndole que Francia es el último.

Y Francia mira directamente a los ojos a Suiza en cuanto entra al coche.

—_A... Allò_ —saluda nervioso el francés sentándose. España se ríe y hace espacio a u otro lado, aplastándose a Romano para dejarle espacio

Suiza se sonroja inevitablemente, aprieta los ojos y gira la cara hacia la ventanita, sin responder.

Romano, que está en plena adolescencia hormonal y detesta, pero DETESTA reaccionar con España, aunque es inevitable, se incomoda, quedando demasiado pegado al español, sonrojándose y empujándole para que se le separe.

España finge que no lo nota apretándole un poco hacia si y haciéndole un cariñito secreto mirando a Francia.

Francia, que pocas veces le he visto tan incómodo en una situación, sigue mirando a Suiza, analizándole.

Romano se tensa como una tabla, odiando a España y su cercanía y su perfume y las ganas que tiene de comerle el cuello, apretando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo es que te has dejado engañar por este idiota para venir a cenar? —pregunta España a Suiza riéndose fingiendo ignorar a Romano para intentar relajar el ambiente, ya que Prusia parece no enterarse de lo que pasa.

—No me he dejado engañar por nadie —protesta Suiza entre dientes.

—Eh, ¡es verdad! No te metas con mi amigo —le defiende Prusia y se ríe por que cree que Suiza bromea, el helvético mira al alemán de reojo sin saber si se está burlando de él o no.

—Ehh... _Espagne_, por qué no nos cuentas mejor tu sobre... tus últimas discusiones con _Angleterre_ —propone Francia intentando cambiar el tema a uno completamente ajeno a todos ellos.

—Oh, tío, ese enano cejón me lleva por el camino de la amargura. Te juro que cualquier día me lo cargo.

Francia sonríe un poco y mira a Suiza de reojo, que se relaja en efecto un poquito al ver que dejan de prestarle atención a él.

—A todos_, mon amour_... a todos nos lleva por el mismo camino. Y con lo testarudo que es, créeme, a mi me ha salido siempre más caro que a ti —responde el francés.

—Bueno, claro no compares —España se ríe.

—Y luego hay ALGUNOS —mira a Prusia con los ojos semicerrados pero sonriendo—, que se alían con él en contra mía.

—Oh, no vamos a empezar con eso otra vez, ¡Tú te aliaste con el señorito! ¡Además solo me alié con él por que convencerle para pelear contigo es lo más fácil!

Suiza se tensa otra vez con lo de la alianza con el señorito, teniendo ganas de vomitar, mientras Francia FUL. MI. NA. a Prusia haciéndole gestos y señalando a Suiza. Prusia parpadea sin entender.

—_Angleterre_ y yo nunca vamos a aliarnos en una sola batalla jamás, sería antinatural —sentencia el francés intentando conservar el tema anterior. España le mira y se descojona.

—Mal me pese tengo que decir, sí, ya, claaaaro

—_Quoi?_ —suelta el Francés "indignado". España le imita la cara y se ríe.

—¿Qué es lo que no te parece? _Angleterre_ y yo somos enemigos naturales, obviamente.

—Sí lo sois —suspira—. Y Ahora con lo que hiciste con Estados Unidos...

Francia deja de sonreír y se muerde el labio.

—Es... probable que nunca vuelva a hablarme, eso es verdad —admite algo incómodo, mirando a Suiza de reojo.

—Nah, hombre, ¿pero que no era que ibas a tirártelo por las noches? —viva Prusia y su falta de tacto. Francia se gira a mirar a Prusia con la boca medio abierta de incredulidad. Prusia vacila y España le echa una MIRADA.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo —señala Francia sin ser muy claro en qué, mirando por la ventana. Suiza se sonroja ante toda la conversación.

—Eh... Puede ser —vacila Prusia.

—¿Te invitó _Autriche_ a su boda? —pregunta Suiza en francés, sin venir a cuento. España y Prusia miran a Francia quién mira a Suiza con cara de circunstancias.

—_Hongríe_ —susurra el francés y se encoge de hombros.

—A mi también me invitó ella —interviene Prusia—. Él es un cobarde.

—Quizás lo que pasa es que Hungría se ocupo de las invitaciones—defiende España—. Veneciano vino a traernos las nuestras, ¿verdad? —aprieta a Romano para que le dé la razón. Suiza frunce el ceño y sigue mirando a Francia a los ojos.

—Eh... sí —asiente Romano mirando a Suiza—, _Ungheria_ es la que se encarga de las invitaciones, junto con _il mio fratello. Il signiore_ Austria se encarga de todo lo demás.

—¿Él o uno de sus dos mil sirvientes? —pregunta Suiza sarcástico desviando la mirada de la de Francia, quien traga saliva y se revuelve incomodillo en su lugar.

—Seguramente los sirvientes, él es un inútil —asegura Prusia.

—Eeeeh... —vacila España—. ¿Y cómo has quedado con Bélgica? Estaba ella súper emocionada. No ha hablado de otra cosa en toda la semana —cambia de tema.

—Completo inútil —asegura Suiza mirando a Prusia.

—Pues mañana iré por ella en la mañana —Francia sonríe—, y espero poder tir... —se detiene mirando a Suiza de reojo—, ¿Ah, si?

Prusia asiente con la cabeza, satisfecho de alguien que le dé la razón.

—Y un estúpido —agrega Suiza entre dientes cruzándose de brazos y relajándose un poco sin notarlo.

—¿Qué te dijo _Belgique_? —pregunta Francia curiosillo.

—Oh, estaba súper animada por que quería ir conmigo, pero yo le dije que llevaría a Romanito que tiene que aprender a bailar o Austria me matará si no es un caballero y todo eso y vino toda corriendo diciendo que tu se lo habías pedido súper orgullosa.

—Ja, creo que nos matará a cualquiera como él baile con uno de nosotros —suelta Prusia sin pensar. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Ya veremos si eso pasa... quizás baile alguna pieza con alguien más —sentencia el francés también sin pensar, con la chulería de costumbre, mirando a Suiza de reojo de manera bastante evidente.

—A lo mejor nos hace bailar eso que se van cambiando las parejas, ¿Romanito, bailaras conmigo?

Suiza se sonroja automáticamente y se gira a mirar por la ventana.

—NO! —grita Romano de repente, imaginándose perfectamente bien a España bailando suavemente con él, muy muy cerca, muy muy suave y muy muy sexy. Se sonroja

—¿Por qué no? —lloriquea España.

—¡Porque no quiero, porque eres idiota, y te detesto... y un pervertido!

—¡No me detestes! yo solo quiero bailaaar.

—Pues baila con... Francia o con alguien más, no conmigo —Romano echando humo por la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados, súper sonrojado.

—Oh... vaya... —se frustra España, Romano le mira de reojo y se muerde el labio. Francia se ríe un poco por lo bajo

—Francia, amigo del alma, ¿vas a tener un baile para este pobre hombre rechazado y abandonado? —pide España dramático.

—Nunca... —responde acariciándole la mejilla y el cuello. Suiza bufa un poquito más fuerte de lo que quisiera, Romano bufa también y fulmina a Francia.

—Oh, abandonado por los dos hombres de mi vida, ¿Prusia, querrás hacerlo tu? —pide echándose un poco sobre Francia y Prusia se ríe nervioso.

—Bailar y todo lo que quieras —le susurra Francia al oído sonriendo y mirando a Romano.

—Ah... menos mal que alguien se apiada —sonríe también acariciando mejilla con mejilla con Francia quien sonríe y le acaricia el pelo con suavidad

—Apiadarse... _Non_, no voy a desperdiciar tan buena oportunidad, _mon amour._

—Siento haberte dejado como segundo plato, mi amor —sigue bromeando soltando a Romano, quién mira a España un poco desconsolado y luego frunce el ceño apretando los brazos cruzados.

—Eso fue cruel de tu parte, _cher_ —le besa la mejilla y luego la barbilla, y Suiza se gira a mirarles... sonrojado.

—Lo siento, un crimen imperdonable, creía tener una oportunidad con un italiano malhablado desobediente en vez de venir a ti directamente.

—¿De... de qué oportunidad hablas? —pregunta Romano picando el anzuelo mucho más rápido que de costumbre, e imaginándose rápidamente cosas que sólo los adolescentes calenturientos... y Francia se imaginan tan rápido.

España sonríe malignamente en la cara de Francia, le da un beso en los labios seguramente y se vuelve a Romano mientras hasta Prusia les observa nerviosito.

Francia se separa del español y se gira con Suiza cerrándole un ojo. España apoya su codo junto a la cabeza del italiano acercándosele muuuucho.

Romano traga saliva, intentando fundirse con el asiento y mirando a España con ojos de pánico quién le acorrala acercándosele más y le pone una mano en la rodilla.

El italiano tiembla como una hoja, sudando y reaccionando mucho con la pura mano en su rodilla. Se sonroja obviamente.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Que... haces?

España junta la frente con la de Romano y le da un beso en la nariz.

Suiza por su parte, aprieta los puños y se gira hacia la ventana otra vez, sonrojándose mucho y pensando que el cabrón de Francia es jodidamente sexy.

Al italiano el corazón se le va a salir del pecho cuando se le acerca para darle el beso.

—Solo quiero que bailes conmigo —repite en un susurro. Romano le empuja con muchísima fuerza, rasguñándole el cuello como premio gritándole algo que suena muchísimo a "eres un pervertidocabrónhijoputa" o el equivalente en italiano.

—Aaah! —España se cae sobre Francia riéndose y el carro se detiene. Y suiza, que estaba mirando por la ventana pensando en Francia y en lo mucho que le detesta, pega un salto de dos metros con el grito de Francia, pegándose en la cabeza.

Francia abraza un poco a España de la cintura riéndose. Prusia se ríe, levantándose para bajar.

Francia se levanta también, saliendo primero que todos.

Prusia sale detrás y España tira del brazo de Romano esperando que Suiza se baje para que se queden a solas un momento.

Suiza se baja lo antes que puede, agradeciendo al fin el salir del encerramiento multitudinario del carro. Romano intenta soltarse del brazo de España no con mucho ahínco, sinceramente pero él no le deja soltarse.

—¿Estás bien, verdad? —pregunta un poco preocupado.

—Por qué no habría de estar bien, imbécil —responde sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Pues... solo era una broma, ¿vale? —tira de él para que le mire y le sonríe.

—Una broma estúpida —sigue sin mirarle, sonrojado.

—Bueno —suspira y le suelta.

—Eres un imbécil y NO voy a bailar contigo NUNCA —suelta Romano bajándose del carro. España se baja un poco hecho polvo y Francia se le acerca. Prusia paga al cochero y les dirige a todos hacia su casa.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Francia a España abrazándole de la cintura.

—Creo que me he pasado un poco —confiesa encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te has pasado con qué? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y mirándole de reojo.

—Con Romano, se ha enfadado conmigo otra vez —suspira.

—Ehh... yo creo que las cosas van perfectamente bien.

—¿Por? —le mira de reojo entrando a la casa. Francia sonríe un poquito.

—El chico trae las hormonas a flor de piel_, mon amour_.

—Hombre, eso ya lo sé, por eso lo he hecho, es muy divertido, pobrecito —se ríe malignillo.

—No hablo de ese chico —le baja la mano al culo y le magrea mientras se ríe de él.

—¿Entonces? —le pasa la mano por los hombros y le acaricia la cara por el lado contrario.

—¿Vas a decirme que sólo le molestas por molestarle? —le mira divertido. España se sonroja un poquito.

—Solo e un niño, Francia.

—Es justamente con lo que yo te podría reñir a ti... —le sonríe y se le acerca al oído—, pero a su edad... ¿qué hacíamos tu y yo?

—Eran otros tiempos... —niega con la cabeza sonriendo de lado. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Te estoy observando muy de cerca, que lo sepas —le da una palmada en el culo y le suelta.

—Joder, vete a la mierda —se ríe.

—Pues me dan celos, qué puedo hacer —bromea riéndose también.

—Tío, es que le tengo unas ganas, pero es muy pequeño —confiesa—. ¿Sabes cuanto hace de la última vez?

Francia se ríe con fuerza.

—No me dirás que hace mucho.

—Pues entre el idiota de Inglaterra que no me deja vivir y mis niños de Sudamérica...

Francia levanta una ceja y se ríe volviendo a abrazarle de la cintura.

—_Mon amour_, eso es lo más fácil de resolver del mundo —le susurra al cuello.

—¡No te rías capullo! —se ríe.

—Pues es que como me vas a decir que no te están... dando lo suficiente, _mon dieu_ ¡pero si eres mi amigo! —sentencia acercándosele más.

—Creo que todos en está casa está noche necesitamos un poco de eso —le acaricia la cara sonriendo.

—Yo creo que Suiza nos mata si le damos un poco —susurra besándole en los labios.

—Siempre hay algún idiota —acaba por besarle él. Suiza está mirándoles a lo lejos con la boca abierta y sonrojado por completo y he de decir, que ha dejado de pensar en la boda y en Austria, lo cual es un adelanto

Prusia carraspea sirviendo licor al resto y Romano fulmina a Francia y a España sin darse cuenta.

—No me hagas esto, tío —suplica España empezando a meter las manos bajo la camisa de Francia.

—¿Que yo no te... —le besa debajo del oído y suspira—, haga? ¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque me va a odiar si lo hago contigo frente a él y yo no puedo pararme —sigue besándole en el cuello.

—¿Y qué rayos te hace pensar que yo sí? —gira la cabeza dándole perfecto ángulo para que le bese exactamente donde quiere y cierra los ojos soltando un gemidillo y sonriendo.

España le besa exactamente siguiendo los movimientos con perfección y por un casual, mira a Romano al que se le están saliendo los ojos mirando la escena, entre súper, SUPER excitado, sonrojado, sudoroso y echo bolita en la silla en la que está sentado... y celosillo de Francia.

España aprieta los ojos maldiciendo syu presencia y en un sobre esfuerzo acaba separándose de Francia, de mal humor ahora.

Francia sonríe igualmente, pasándose una mano por el pelo y acomodándose todo lo acomodable de manera lo más elegante posible. Mira a España y le toma de la mano.

—Ya será en un rato... —le susurra jalándolo hacia los sillones.

—Gracias —responde el español acomodándose también y sonriendo como si nada.

Suiza, en cuanto se han separado, se ha vuelto a mirar su cerveza, sonrojado, avergonzado, sorprendido odiándoles a todos y medio excitado porque si España se queja que hace mucho...

—¿Queréis cerveza, tíos? —pregunta Prusia tratando de cambiar la atención.

—¿No hay vino? —se queja Francia pasándose una mano por el pelo otra vez y sentándose junto a España, mirando a Suiza.

España agradece a Prusia y él le pide a Francia que le acompañe a ver que vino quiere. Francia se levanta tan feliz y le sigue. España sigue nerviosito con Romano y Suiza allí.

—Y... bueno, ¿qué cuentas Suiza?

—Nada, no cuento nada.

—Ehm... bueno... —se ríe y mira a Italia—. ¿Y tú? ¿ya estás mejor?

—Eres un cabrón y te odio, pervertido —protesta el italiano.

—Que bien... —responde España nervioso aún moviéndose para sentarse mejor.

—¿Ahora estás tú con France? —pregunta Suiza en Italiano, como siempre, preguntando lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

—Nah, Francia es como mi hermano —responde el español. Romano levanta las cejas y mira a Suiza pensando que es con él y luego se sorprende al ver que responde España, mirándole.

—Como tu hermano, bah! —protesta el Suizo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿No te lo crees? Si estuviera con él no iría con Romano la boda.

—Nadie hace esas cosas con su hermano, son unos pervertidos —interrumpe Romano cruzándose de brazos—, y no vienes conmigo.

—¿Y tú con quién vas? —le pregunta España a Romano ante esa afirmación.

—Yo voy solo, idiota, ¿con quien más voy a ir? —pregunta sin notar lo que eso lleva implícito en plan... "o voy contigo o voy solo, no hay otra opción".

—¿Y prefieres ir solo que venir conmigo?

—¡Cállate, bastardo!

—Bueno, mañana le diré a tu hermano si quiere venir conmigo —suspira derrotado el español y Romano abre los ojos como platos mirándole totalmente impresionado.

—Haz lo que quieras, _stronzzo di merda_.

—Pues es que a mi me da vergüenza ir solo... —explica—. Y tú no quieres venir.

Suiza levanta las cejas con eso y mira a España.

—YATEDIJEQUEHAGASLOQUEQUIERAS !

Entonces vuelven Prusia y Francia riendo.

—Oye, ¿y cómo es que tú has decidido ir con Prusia? —pregunta España a Suiza.

—Es mejor que ir so... —empieza a decir y luego se sobresalta con lo que iba a decir, carraspea—, es para ahorrar dinero.

—¿Ahorrar dinero?

—Ja, ahorrar dinero.

—¿Cómo vas a ahorrar dinero?

—Con... el caballo —se incomoda y sonroja porque se está inventando esto.

—Ah... —se ríe—. Oye, ¿y qué les habéis regalado?

Suiza mira su cerveza, pensando que pasó horas pensando qué regalarles, asqueado en pensar en regalarles una fonduera que usaran para una cena romántica, o algo así. Se remueve un poco en su lugar.

—Un cubo de madera.

—¿U... Un cubo? —vacila el español sin entender para que puede servirles eso.

—¿De que habláis? —pregunta Prusia.

—Un cubo para detener la puerta —murmura el Suizo, sonrojado, mientras Francia se sienta junto a él.

—¿Cómo... por que usar un cubo para detener una puerta?

—Es de madera muy pesada... quizás _Ungarn_ pueda ocuparlo para romperle la cabeza a _Österreich..._ o al revés.

—Ah, yo les he dado una espada que estoy seguro que el señorito no puede ni levantar —suelta Prusia después de que España le diga que de los regalos.

—Yo les he mandado champagne y a _Hongrie _un buen vestido de esos... que usan algunas chicas de cascos ligeros —sentencia Francia sin pensar y luego mira a Suiza de reojo, nervioso.

—Pues nosotro... —España se detiene—. Ah, no, que si no vienes conmigo tendrás que hacerles tu el regalo solo —suelta a Romano.

Suiza aprieta los ojos con el regalo de Francia y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no arrancarle la cabeza.

—Déjame en paz ya, ¿quieres? _Cazzo!_ —protesta Romano y España se ríe antes de seguir.

—Nosotros le hemos hecho una guitarra a Austria y un vestido de seda a Hungría.

Suiza se imagina perfectamente bien a Austria tocando la guitarra bajo la luz de la luna, y a Hungría bailando a su alrededor con su vestido de seda.

—No creo que Hungría esté muy cómoda con el vestido, pero no sabía que hacerle, conozco más a Austria —sigue explicando España con su incansable palabrería.

—Claro que conoces más a _Österreich_, imbécil —suelta Suiza otra vez sin pensar, apretando los puños. España vacila nervioso con eso.

—Eso es por que eres tonto, por que Ungarn... Bueno, ella es una tonta también —interviene Prusia mientras Francia se le acerca un poco a Suiza como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Y _Österreich _es un imbécil —agrega Suiza de mal humor, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ja... todo esto es una gilipollez —sentencia Prusia por vez cuatrocientos doce.

—Sí que lo es, esto no debería pasar —afirma Suiza y Francia mira a España y le sonríe un poco.

España sonríe y niega un poco con la cabeza.

—Pues cuando se caso conmigo no fue tan mal —suelta el español—. En realidad es bastante dulce y aunque ya se acabó no lo conservo como una etapa amarga.

Prusia le mira escéptico y Suiza le fulmina de reojo.

—Yo sigo sin saber que le ve todo el mundo —replica Prusia. Francia abre la boca para contestarle y... La cierra.

—Ah, no seas tan duro —protesta España a Prusia pensando "como si a ti no te gustase también, cabrón".

—Es un ególatra, egocéntrico, flojo y utilitario, que hace lo que quiere siempre sin que le importe nadie —suelta Suiza con el ceño fruncido —. Si alguien lo quiere... Es idiota.

España mira a Suiza y luego le sonríe a Francia.

—¡Bien dicho! —Asegura Prusia.

—Antes te tenías a ti mismo en mucho mejor concepto, _mon petit_... —susurra el francés, poniéndole una mano en la pierna, acercándose a él y susurrándole al oído—, para mi no eres ningún idiota.

—Yo no lo creo tanto —sigue España—. Me dejó a Romano a mi cargo y le estaré siempre agradecido por ello, a mi me parece bastante dulce y sensible... Además suele interceder por las cosas que le interesan, así que tampoco se puede decir que sea inútil del todo...

—Esa es la forma bonita de decir que es una nena y un hipócrita interesado —discute Prusia.

Suiza se queda paralizado un instante con los ojos abiertos como platos y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. En pánico de repente, se gira con Francia y le da un golpe bastante fuerte en el abdomen. Prusia y España se ponen en guardia en automático.

—Ohhhhh —protesta el francés, que se ha quedado sin aire.

—Eh, no puedes hacer daño a nadie! lo has prometido! —protesta el alemán. España se acerca al francés a ver si esta bien y le ofrece cambiarle el sitio Romano se esconde detrás de España quien le esconde con la otra mano.

Francia levanta una mano y se recarga un poco en el hombro del español. Niega con la cabeza.

—Prusia, tío, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar ya? —pide el ibérico.

—Non... Probablemente merezca un par de esas en realidad —susurra el francés —, déjalo

—No. Me. Toques... —sentencia el suizo duramente en francés.

—Ja, venga, vamos todos a la mesa a ver si nos relajamos un poco —pide Prusia azuzándoles. Suiza se levanta y se dirige a la mesa mientras Francia se recupera.

España comprueba de reojo que Francia esta bien, mientras Prusia sigue al helvético pero al francés le toma un par de minutos el poder levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta España ayudándole.

—Anda... Que pega bastante fuerte —protesta tosiendo.

—Más vale que no te le acerques mucho, por si acaso.

—Alguien tiene que tirárselo hoy en la noche —le sonríe a España de lado.

—Y tú tienes que seguir vivo mañana por la mañana.

—No creo que me mate si yo le mato primero con otras técnicas.

—¿Que no ibas a venir a mi cuarto? —bromea fingiéndose celoso.

—_Mais Oui..._ Eso también, desde luego —se le acerca y vuelve a besarle en los labios. España deja a Francia a su lado en la mesa y se vuelve a Italia.

—Oye, que me ha dicho Prusia que no tiene bastantes cuartos para todos y que si me importa dormir contigo —comenta en un tono semi sugerente y le guiña un ojo a Prusia en secreto para que no diga nada mientras les sirven la cena.

—¿Queeeeeeé? —Romano mira a España con ojos muuuuy abiertos.

—Yo le he dicho que sería un problema, por que además me he olvidado el pijama y voy a tener que dormir desnudo, pero dice que como tu vives en mi casa lo más lógico es que seamos tu y yo quienes durmamos juntos.

Romano se sonroja a niveles que hasta Suiza nota. Prusia levanta las cejas con eso, un poco nervioso por que lo de mentir se le da mal, sin acabar de entender del todo qué dice por que es cuadradito, pero no interviene.

—N... NO! —chilla el italiano apretando los ojos e intentando apartar la imagen de su cabeza —TU VAS A DORMIR CON ÉL! —señala a Francia sin saber si de verdad eso es lo que quiere o no, pero intentando salir del problema que YA esta teniendo solo con la vivida imagen de España dormido abrazándole (no seria la primera vez), pero completamente desnudo y empalado, mientras él le besa el... —NO!

—Ah, pero es que no quisiera incomodar a Francia —se casi descojona de una escusa tan patética—. Además yo te lo estoy pidiendo a ti.

Francia sonríe con la excusa.

—No vamos a dormir desnudos —sentencia haciendo notar exactamente lo que esta imaginando.

—Oh, bueno, puedes dejarme tu pijama y me lo pongo yo y tu duermes desnudo, si lo prefieres —comenta solo que para darle la imagen mental.

El italiano abre la boca otra vez y casi se le salen los ojos imaginando a España con su ropa y a él desnudo a su lado. Suda.

—Esa seria una injusticia, _cher..._ Todos sabemos aquí que si se ha de dormir desnudos, han de ser los dos.

—A mi me da igual, como tú estés más cómodo —hace un gesto vago como si no se estuviera enterando, mientras come—. Solo pensé que preferirías llevar tú el pijama por que ya sabes que yo me muevo mucho y acabo abrazándote y todo eso, no querría que se me fueran las manos sin darme cuenta y ponerte en una situación comprometida.

Romano suda más, moviéndose incomodo en su lugar.

—Yo... Duermo en el sillón mejor —murmura imaginándose ahora una escena de sexo ardiente con España en el sillón... Sonrojándose más. Francia se ríe por lo bajini.

—No, no... no puedes dormir en el sillón, si duermes mal mañana todos te verán mala cara y me reñirán a mi, de ninguna manera, tu duermes conmigo... haremos como dice Francia, los dos desnudos y así nadie se sentirá incomodo.

—NOOOO! —grita histérico y sonrojado—, ¡Eres un PERVERTIDO!

—¿Qué? ¿por qué? —le mira con falsa inocencia.

—Por idiota pervertido _di merda_! ¡No voy a dormir desnudo contigo, así voy a dormir peor!

—Yo creo que_ Römer_ no esta pensando en dormir —suelta Prusia lo evidente con su carencia de tacto. Romano hace cara de PÁNICO.

—¿Por qué vas a dormir peor? —pregunta España fingiendo no escuchar a Prusia y semifulminándole un poco.

—Yonoestoypensandoennadamas! —mira a España implorante.

—Bueno, quizás Prusia pueda prestarme un pijama a mi —trata de calmarle España—. Claro que no, mi amor, lo que pasa es que a Prusia le duelen los huevos por que hace la tira que no tiene sexo y ahora se lo imagina en todos lados y además como está frustrado por la boda...

Romano se relaja un poquito mientras Prusia parpadea y ahora es él quien se sonroja y se ríe nervioso. Francia sonríe de la escena.

—E-Eso no es verdad, tío —se ríe el albino—. Yo soy _Awesome_.

—Y estás más caliente que _Espagne _—responde Francia.

—Naaaaah —niega Prusia sin mirarle, poniéndose más tenso.

—Quizás deberías ser tú quien comparta el cuarto con Francia, Prusia —propone España.

—Yo puedo con los dos, no te preocupes —suelta Francia muy seguro.

—Ah, asunto arreglado —suelta España feliz y vacila un momento... finalmente decide arriesgarse—. ¿Y tú que dices, Suiza, te apuntas a una ronda nocturna?

Prusia se ríe nervioso aún.

—NEIN! —chilla el helvético mirando a Francia de reojo.

—Joder, tío. Pero que gente más retraída —protesta España y mira a Romano de reojo—. Pues yo si que necesito un polvo.

—¿Y eso por? No puedes negar que te gusta... — suelta Francia al aire y abre los ojos como platos otra vez. España suspira y se ríe.

—Oye, ¿donde vais a sentaros mañana? ¿En el lado del novio o de la novia? —pregunta cambiando de tema.

Suiza, muy al aire muy al aire, pero fulmina a Francia, sonrojado, pero se detiene de decir o hacer algo más cuando escucha a España.

—Nos sentaremos en el de _Ungarn_, claro —suelta Prusia casi sin pensar refiriéndose a todos—. Aunque sea una tonta, prefiero que haya más gente en su lado y que el señorito de quede vacío.

Suiza vacila volviendo a pensar en el asunto y mirando su plato. Él no quería sentarse en ningún lado, pero si acaso, prefería sentarse en el lado de Austria. Al final, iba por él y no por ella, aunque fuera ella la que le había invitado. Aprieta los ojos.

—Ah, pero es que yo conozco más a Austria —interviene España.

—Eso da igual, tío, tu vienes conmigo y nos sentamos todos juntos —le discute Prusia—. Además, así parecerá que nadie le quiere, ¿a qué si? —le da un codacito a Suiza.

Suiza vuelve a mirarle de reojo y se entristece repentinamente con eso de conocerle... Pensando que en realidad, ni siquiera le conoce tanto, más allá de su infancia y adolescencia juntos. España había pasado doscientos años casado con él.

—Ja, bueno... —murmura Suiza sin prestar mucha atención.

—¿Ves? Todos de acuerdo entonces —sentencia Prusia zanjando el tema.

—Bueno, vale. La verdad es que me sentó un poco mal que no me pidiera a mi ser el padrino —concede España.

—Yo voy a sentarme en el lado de _Österreich_ —sentencia Suiza de repente.

—¿Que te lo pidiera a ti? —se burla Francia.

—_Was?_ Pero si acabas de decir... —responde Prusia a Suiza—. ¡Además tú vienes conmigo! ¿Es que quieres ser el único que se siente en ese lado y que todos te miren?

—¿Pues por que no? —pregunta España a Francia.

—No me importa que me miren... Así sabrán que me da lo mismo si se casa o no —frunce el ceño el helvético, tratando de sonar lo más enfadado posible.

—¿Desde cuando eres AMIGO de _Autriche_? —se burla el francés.

España mira a Suiza de reojo pensado que si tiene que demostrar que no le importa, es que si le importa. Carraspea.

—Pues desde que me dio a Romano. No nos llevamos tan bien como antes, pero...

—Además sería incomodo que tu fueras su padrino. No creo que _Hongrie_ estuviera tan feliz.

—Tío, se lo pidió a mi _bruder_ yo creo que expresamente para molestarme... —responde Prusia el ombligo del mundo—. Aunque si te lo hubiera pedido a ti me habría repateado.

—Bueno, cuando tu te cases yo seré tu padrino —suelta España para Prusia. Francia Levanta las cejas.

—_Quoi?_ ¿Y yo qué? —protesta.

—Ah, pues a este paso... —se lamenta el albino sin pensar en lo que lleva implícito.

—Tú... —España se lo piensa señalando a Francia—. ¡Tú serás el mío, como la otra vez!

Francia mira a Prusia de reojo.

—Ah... ¿Y yo? —protesta Prusia.

—_Autriche _y_ Hongrie_ no van a estar juntos para siempre.

—Tu serás el de Francia —suelta España para Prusia y luego ambos miran a Francia—. ¿Por que dices eso?

Suiza también le mira y Francia se mira las uñas.

—Nadie, nunca, ha logrado mantener un imperio a flote... Menos anunciando hay más de un país involucrado.

—Bah, eso es una gilipollez y lo dices por que a ti te patearon el culo en _Waterloo_ y el cejas te quitó a Canadá —suelta Prusia fastidiado

Francia mira a Prusia con el ceño fruncido, porque los dos temas le escuecen aún, especialmente el segundo. Aprieta los labios y se lleva su copa a la boca.

España vacila por que le parece que Prusia se ha pasado un poco, buscando otro tema de conversación.

—Yo creo que Francia tiene razón, aún así —responde España. Suiza se queda mirando a Francia, valorando sus palabras.

Prusia mira a España ahora y Francia se lleva un bocado a la boca, de malitas.

—Pero no por una cuestión tan básica como lo difícil que es sostener un imperio, que también. Es más bien una incompatibilidad de caracteres... Estoy seguro que se quieren mucho, pero él es un maníaco y ella una bestia, van a discutir como locos —suspira—. Hungría siempre ha sido una marimacho más basta que unas bragas de esparto —explica mirando a Prusia—. Hasta tu lo dices y mira que tu eres basto como pocas cosas.

Suiza mira ahora a España, interesado.

—Y él es todo lo contrario, es un obsesivo del orden y el control y la quietud, la pulcritud y el silencio hasta límites enfermizos. A mi me metía unas broncas... Y yo no soy ni la mitad de lo que es ella —sonríe a Prusia y a Suiza—. Yo creo que ella sería más feliz con una persona a quien no le importara correr y ensuciarse y todas esas cosas y él con una persona más sería y ordenada, mucho más delicada y responsable.

Prusia sonríe con las cejas levantadas, ávido de creerle por supuesto viéndose a si mismo en la descripción de alguien que no le importe correr y ensuciarse.

Suiza mira su plato, pensando que Austria nunca le ha querido a él, que siempre ha sido igual: Ordenado, serio y responsable. Así que por más ganas que tiene de creerle sabe bien que no es verdad.

—Ya sabes que los opuestos se atraen, pero me parece que aquí no se complementan como podría ser el caso de... Francia e Inglaterra, si no que más bien tiran en direcciones distintas —acaba el español—. Pero bueno, solo es mi opinión.

—Hermoso ejemplo el tuyo —protesta Francia chasqueando los labios, aún enfurruñado.

—No me odies, amor mío —se burla España—. Sabes que es verdad.

—Muy ávidos de verdades están hoy — se acaba su copa de vino.

—¿Es que no estás de acuerdo?

—_Oui _—replica escuetamente.

—Algún día se dará cuenta —le susurra intentando animarle. Francia sonríe.

—Algún día se darán cuenta los tres y entonces iré uno por uno a todos vosotros y os diré —España mira a Prusia—. "Te lo dije" —mira a Suiza—. "Te lo dije" —y mira a Francia—. "¡Te lo dije!"

—Eso NUNCA va a pasar —se ríe Francia un poco y se estira para tomar la botella.

Prusia traga saliva mirando a España y suspira acercando la copa a Francia para que le ponga a él también. Queriendo creerle pero pareciéndole tan lejos. El francés les llena nuevamente la copa a todos y levanta la suya.

—Por que hay que tener paciencia.

Prusia golpea la copa con la del francés.

—Para obtener la recompensa —responde España mirando a Romano de reojo y luego golpeando la copa también.

Suiza vacila frunciendo el ceño y termina por tomar su copa y levantarla, brindando el por su soledad y porque no necesita a nadie.

Prusia mira a Suiza y se le ocurre algo que le ha prometido antes.

—Oye, tío, cuéntanos secretos oscuros sobre el señorito —le pide a España. Francia sonríe un poco y mira al español.

—Oh, eso suena bien.

—¿Secretos oscuros? ¿Qué queréis saber? —sonríe apoyándose en la silla. Suiza se sonroja sin saber realmente si quiere o no saber estas cosas... Pero no dice nada.

—Todo, _cher_... Lo más oscuro que tengas —se ríe Francia.

—Mmmm... —se lo piensa y mira a Suiza de reojo pensando que no quiere incomodarle demasiado pero...

Prusia se ríe entre nerviosito y malignillo prestándole toda su atención.

Roma piensa que esta cuestión no tiene mucha gracia, terminando se su vino, y sirviendo se otro poco.

—Algo que le gusta mucho son las fresas —explica el español y Prusia levanta las cejas con escepticismo en plan "no me jodas, ese es tu secreto oscuro".

Suiza mira a España y piensa más o menos lo mismo que Prusia, recordando como cuando eran pequeños el moreno pasaba horas buscando fresas, mientras Suiza conseguía madera u comida.

España se ríe viendo la cara de Prusia.

—Me refiero a en un sentido erótico, le gusta comerlas mientras... Bueno, y jugar con ellas. También le gusta tocar desnudo, el violín, el piano... Pero nunca nunca me dejó hacer nada con el piano, tiene como una obsesión con no rayar ni romper ni tocar el piano. Media Europa muriéndose de ganas con el piano y él no lo entiende —sigue España.

Y ahora es cuando Prusia levanta las cejas y se sonroja riéndose nerviosito por hacer algo.

Suiza aprieta los ojos pensando en Austria comiendo fresas mientras España... Y a la vez esta Austria tocando el violín desnudo. Francia sonríe divertido mirando a España.

—Así que le gustan los jueguitos eróticos con fresas... Vaya.

—Seh —se encoge de hombros—. Lo que me parece una pena es lo del piano, no sé por que tiene esa obsesión, pero bueno... ¿Y sabéis que creo que le gusta también? —suelta mirando a Prusia fijamente—. Cuando se le revelan, que le obliguen.

Prusia se sonroja aún un poco más sin notarlo mirando su plato y sobre todo NO pensando en como sería someter al austríaco, ejem.

Suiza aprieta los ojos incomodándose mucho y recordando lo que paso la ultima vez que él lo apretó contra un árbol besándole.

—Oh. Y también le gusta que haya peligro potencial de que le descubran... O que haya público, ese si es un fetiche raro —recuerda España bebiendo un poco.

—¿Público? ¿Me estás diciendo que lo hicieron en público? —Francia sorprendido.

—No en público público, pero en sitios no tan... No en el dormitorio, ¿sabes? Es muy ordenado, pero como le da morbo, si hay más gente en la casa prefiere la sala o sitios donde alguien puede irrumpir de repente. Bel-bel nos pilló una vez. Tío, Holanda casi me mata.

Y tanto Francia como Suiza recuerdan la fatídica vez en que Suiza les encontró en ESO. Francia sonríe.

—_Mon Dieu,_ ¿ves como no es un aburrido? —Francia mira a Prusia.

—Claro que es un aburrido —responde Prusia poniendo los ojos en blanco unos instantes demasiado tarde.

—Y vas a decirme que no te imaginaste sometiéndole encima del piano —suelta Francia dando otro sorbo al vino. Prusia vuelve a sonrojarse riéndose idiotamente.

—No creo que haya nadie que no se haya imaginado eso —suelta España tan tranquilo.

—¡Basta —escupe Suiza histérico. Todos se vuelven a él—. ¡Basta! ¡No q-quiero saber las perversiones que hacías tú con _Österreich!_ —grita.

España parpadea un poco y sonríe dulcemente, pensando en algo que poder decirle a Suiza que le guste.

Francia se muerde el labio, preguntándose si después de lo que paso con él, ha vuelto a estar con Austria... Y concluyendo que como lo vio irse ese día, lo más probable sea que el no tenga muchas historias de perversión con Austria que contar.

—¿Sabes por que creo que siempre mantuvo el piano inmaculado? —pregunta España—. Dice que es un instrumento muy caro y que tiene que tener mucho mucho cuidado con él para no romperlo o no le dejarían tocarlo. Nunca supe quien iba a prohibirle tocarlo si lo rompía —explica España dando por supuesto que se supone que es por Suiza ya que aunque Austria no le dijo nunca, sabe que pasó con el la infancia y que seguro fue él quien le decía eso.

Suiza levanta un poquito la vista, mira a España desfrunciendo un poco el ceño y vacila un poco, sabiendo que al menos Austria en ALGO, le recuerda aunque sea un poquito.

—Creo que tiene que ver contigo —sigue España mirando a Suiza—. Pero no estoy seguro, nunca quería hablar de su infancia ni de ti, creo que le afectó mucho que dejases el Sacro Imperio... Como esa vez cuando estuvimos hablando de que estabas disparando y aterrorizando a la gente, dijo que se ocuparía personalmente, casi nunca dejaba que nadie más se ocupara de nada relativo a ti.

Suiza parpadea mirando a España a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido. España se encoge de hombros.

—Dijo que... Se ocuparía personalmente —susurra.

—Oh, sí. Creo que tenía miedo de que lo hiciera alguien más, a pesar de que intentaba aparentar que no le importaba, ¿te acuerdas? —le pregunta a Francia.

—Ni siquiera sé que es lo que pretendía hacer para convencerte —miente para el suizo, Francia, que acaba de hacer dos más dos, sonríe—. Claro, quizás puedas comentarnos que hizo para convencerte porque en alguna medida pareció que tú lo habías convencido a él de algo para lo suavecito que estaba luego.

Prusia levanta las cejas mirándoles con curiosidad por que no está seguro de saber de que hablan.

Suiza mira a Francia bastante desconsolado. España levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

—A mi también me da curiosidad —asegura el español. Francia observa a Suiza a los ojos y se gira lentamente con España quien desvía la mirada de Suiza y se vuelve al francés.

—Quizás no nos interese saberlo —le indica a España cerrándole un ojo, él hace los ojos en blanco.

—Oh... Te refieres a... Sí, quizás no nos interesa —responde en un tono que deja completamente claro de que están hablando.

—A mí si me interesa —suelta Prusia sin pillarlo. Suiza se incomoda y se sonroja un poco con la frase de España, moviéndose en su lugar.

—Creo que no te interesa tanto, _mon amour_, hay ciertas cosas que solo son de dos, en la intimidad de su alcoba —sonríe Francia un poco malicioso.

—Oh! —Prusia entiende o cree entender—. ¿Estás diciendo que el señorito fue a tirárselo para que nadie más lo hiciera antes que él?

Suiza mira a Prusia muy muy peligrosamente

—CÁLLATE —grita súper sonrojado, porque a Suiza le da mucha vergüenza esa vez, más aún porque para el significo muchísimo, y no sabe que pensar de Austria, pero sabe que no quiere que Prusia se este burlando de ello.

Prusia levanta las cejas sin entender.

—¿No fue eso? ¿He dicho algo malo?

—CÁLLATE! NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLAR DE ESO O TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

—Pero... —vacila mirando a Francia y España, y el español le niega con la cabeza para que no diga nada mas, nervioso.

—Suisse... —susurra Francia —, siéntate _S'il vous plait. __Prusse _no sabe ni de que habla.

—Quizás... La cena estaba muy buena, pero mañana vamos a tener un día largo y complicado, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a dormir ya?

Suiza, a quien no es la primera vez que Francia detiene así y que suele poderse detener más por las buenas que por las malas, se gira con Francia, frunciendo el ceño. Francia se levanta.

—_Espagne,_ puedes mostrarle a _Suisse _dónde está su cuarto, _S'il vous plait_ —pide el francés, en el tono más tranquilo que puede.

España se levanta también y Prusia sigue mirándoles sin saber que pasa.

—Claro... ¿Vienes conmigo? —le ofrece a Suiza quien frunce el ceño y asiente.

—Bien. _Bonne nuit, mon amour_... Si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme —suelta Francia con su voz más sensual y luego se gira con Prusia. Suiza se sonroja y se gira con España, mirándole de reojo.

España le acompaña y cuando salen del comedor se vuelve a él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro que estoy bien —protesta no muy seguro.

—Prusia es un poco... Insensible y tiene poco tacto, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

—Es idiota, le detesto... Y a _Österreich_ también, me dan lo mismo todos, no veo porque se han de meter en mis asuntos personales.

—Creo que de alguna manera no les eres indiferente y por eso acaban haciéndolo. Sobre todo Austria.

—_Österreich_ puede arder en el infierno si quiere, no me interesa. Yo no necesito a nadie

—Está bien. Aún así sé que no le eres indiferente, él no quiso invitarte cuando nos casamos y... Apostaría que ahora tampoco lo quiso, pero Hungría debió hacerlo sin decirle. Seguramente esta insegura contigo y quiere dejarte claro como son las cosas ahora, yo también hubiera querido hacerlo —explica parándose en la puerta. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para burlarse de mí? —pregunta todo lo dignamente que puede.

—No, por celos.

—No digas imbecilidades, no necesito tu lastima —toma el pomo de la puerta.

—La verdad, yo no tengo ningún motivo ni interés en tenerte lastima, pero Austria me cae bien y a veces creo que eres demasiado duro por falta de perspectiva —se encoge de hombros—. Pero piensa lo que quieras —se da la vuelta para irse. Suiza le mira irse y se mete a la habitación.

* * *

_Otro capítulo laaaaaaargo, por eso ha tardado tanto. Suiza está hecho polvo en esta historia pobrecito mío... mientras tanto los tres revoltosos tienen cada uno una historia. Veremos como acaba toda esta tensión._


	7. La boda III Despedidas de solteros

España vuelve al comedor con el resto y Francia se acerca a él, con chulería.

—Pensé que te ibas a quedar a satisfacer al pequeñín —bromea el francés.

—Lo intenté, pero el pequeñín me ha mandado a la mierda —responde riéndose—. Creo que los prefiere con gafas y de piel más clara.

—Pues de lo que se pierde —se ríe también apretándole de la cintura y besándole el cuello —, ¿qué vamos a hacer, eh? ¿Vas a irte con tu manojo de hormonas?

—Tengo que arroparle al menos, ¿crees que tengas unos minutos?

—Seguro... Pero te espero —le mordisquea un poco. España le besuquea riendo un poquito y se le separa.

Romano sale de la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos y se pasma otra vez con Francia y España.

—Voy a dormir —sentencia el italiano, sonrojándose.

—Vamos, voy a arroparte —sonríe español yendo con él.

—No necesito que me arropes, ¡No soy un niño!

—Oh, pero no podrás dormir bien sin un beso de buenas noches.

Romano se detiene.

—¿Un... U-un B-Beso?

—Claro —España le pone una mano en el hombro. Italia da un respingo

—Vas a darme un b... —frunce el ceño y se sonroja quitándole de encima la mano de un manotazo —. ¡No soy un niño para que me beses la frente de buenas noches!

—Aun si no quieres un beso, tengo que asegúrame que te acuestas.

—¿Qué te importa si me acuesto o no? ¡Ya soy grande, puedo no dormir si quiero!

—No es por que seas pequeño, es que me preocupa si no duermes —le sonríe.

—¡Pues deja de preocuparte! ¡Yo ya soy un adulto! —le mira con la barbilla levantada

—Venga, por favor —le pide suspirando. Romano hace los ojos en blanco

—Vaaaale —acepta sonriendo un poco y abriendo la puerta del cuatro. España sonríe entrando tras él con la maleta.

Romano espera pacientemente a que España saque los productos de aseo, mirándole el culo.

El mayor lo hace tranquilamente dejándole el pijama en la cama mientras busca el resto de cosas en la maleta.

El italiano se sonroja mirándole el cuello y el culo con mucha mucha atención y pensando en lo que va a ir a hacer con Francia y... Empezando a sudar.

—Venga, no te quedes ahí atontado y desnúdate —le pide mirándole de reojo mientras saca su traje de mañana y lo cuelga para que no se le arrugue más.

—Q...queeeé? —se sonroja más saliendo del idilio.

—Que te desnudes y te pongas el pijama —le mira.  
Romano se sonroja más y se sienta en la cama. España sigue sacando la ropa y aplanándola mirándole de reojo.

El menor se quita la camisa temblando un poco y se pone la del pijama lo antes que puede.

España se detiene mirándole un poco y rápidamente desvía la mirada, por que aunque Romanito es pequeño, ya tiene cuerpo de hombre.

Romano se sonroja mucho más mirando a España de reojo. Se levanta y se pone de espaldas a él, apretando los ojos. España le mira y sonríe.

El italiano se quita los calzoncillos mirándole de reojo, sonrojándose y reaccionando, claro, poniéndose el pijama lo más rápido que puede.

España le silba la tan conocida melodiita mientras acaba de colgar los pantalones.

Romano se gira rojo como jitomate, lanzándole lo primero que encuentra, que para su desgracia son sus calzoncillos, en la cabeza. España se ríe tomando los calzoncillos.

—Me los quedo como premio —le guiña un ojo. El italiano se mete en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza.

—¡Te odio!

España acaba de sacar las cosas, pone los brazos en jarras y le mira sonriendo.

—Voy a estar en el cuarto de aquí al lado si necesitas algo, ¿vale?

Tiembla pensando en lo que va a estar haciendo.

—¡Largooo!

—¿Enfonces no quieres un beso?

El italiano se queda en silencio y saca la cara después de largos segundo. España sonríe y se le acerca, sentándose en la cama.

Romano imagina detalladamente una escena en la que España lo plancha contra el colchón mientras le besa apasionadamente

España le besa suavemente en la comisura de los labios, pero en la mejilla y Romano abre los ojos como platos ooootra vez, sonrojándose mucho y casi muriéndose en el intento.

El español se separa y sonríe.

—Buenas noches, mi vida —le desea apartándole un poco el pelo de la cara sin tocar su rulo. El pobrecito de romano tiene hasta la respiración agitadilla.

—Si, si... Largo —se da la vuelta dándole la espalda y se tapa hasta la cabeza. España suspira, se levanta y se va a la puerta.

Romano escucha atentamente esperando a que salga, el mayor apaga la luz y cierra la puerta.

Y el italiano gime frustradillo destapándose la cara y pensando que vivir con España es lo PEOR del mundo. Unos segundos después, va a pegar la oreja a la pared, esperando escuchar algo de lo que pasa en el cuarto de al lado.

España se vuelve al comedor, mirando a Prusia y a Francia, quién está muy feliz haciendo sufrir al alemán mientras hablan sentados en el sillón y él le besa el cuello.

Prusia esta riéndose nervioso y sonrojadillo sin poder seguir muy bien la conversación, España se sienta del otro lado de Prusia.

—Oh, mira quien ha vuelto... ¡El hijo prodigo! ¿Lograste superar tus perversiones? —le sonríe el francés a España, separándose un poco del cuello de Prusia.

España le muestra los calzoncillos de Romano. Francia sonríe burlón.

—Oh la laaaa.. ¿Te dejamos solo, _mon amour_?

España suspira.

—No, por favor —se echa sobre Prusia. El francés levanta las cejas y se ríe, hundiendo una mano en el pelo del español. Prusia sigue nervioso en medio mirándoles a ambos.

—¿Tan así? —pregunta el francés empezando a desabrocharle los pantalones a Prusia.

—Completamente —responde desabrochándole la camisa a Prusia mientras Prusia abre los ojos como platos MUY nervioso.

—¡Desesperado! _Mon Dieu... Prusse_es tu día de suerte —comenta el francés mientras le termina de desabrochar el pantalón y hurga por ahí adentro buscando unos cuantos metros.

—Yo... Tíos... —suelta Prusia balbuceando antes de ya no poder hablar más sobre nada.

—Es que tú no sabes tío, se ha desnudado frente a mí para ponerse el pijama... Jodeeeer —sigue besando a Prusia por el cuello y el pecho y empieza a usar las manos para desnudar a Francia.

Y Francia se ríe un poco, sin dejar de mover la mano, gira a Prusia hacia él y le besa en los labios pensando que seguramente algún día no tan lejano, Romano va a echársele encima a España, o España a Romano... Al fin.

xoOXOox

Alemania le sonríe a Austria y le llena su copita de... Jagger. Nótese que si Alemania sonríe, no es la primera copita de Jagger que beben. Austria sonríe también y suspira.

—No sé si deberías beber tanto —comenta/riñe un poco al alemán

—¡No he bebido tanto! Tú quizás deberías más, estás poco relajado y sigues riñéndome. ¿Estas feliz? ¿Nervioso? —a Alemania le ha entrado la parlanchina esta vez con el alcohol.

—Yo también he bebido demasiado —se ríe un poco pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Entonces deja de reñirme y mejor cuéntame ¿en que piensa uno la noche antes de la noche de bodas?

—Estoy de los nervios... —asegura—. Cielos, _Deustchalnd _¿y si esto sale mal?

—¿Si que sale mal? —frunce el ceño—. ¿La boda? Por que va a salir mal, lo hemos preparado todo perfectamente. Tengo los anillos, ya esta todo preparado, la sinfónica, el vestido, la iglesia, la comida.

—No lo sé... ¡Los anillos tenía que tenerlos Liechtenstein! La sinfónica no suena bien, a veces tengo miedo de que _Ungarn_se presente con unos pantalones en vez de un vestido, estúpida tradición de que el novio no puede ver el vestido... ¿Y si la iglesia no está preparada o si la comida esta mala?

—Yo lo he comprobado todo muchas veces. _Italien_dice, además, que el vestido es muy bonito.

Suspira mirándole y se toma la copa.

—Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal...

—No va a suceder nada malo, por eso yo soy el padrino —sentencia MUY seguro se si mismo. Austria le mira un poco incrédulo y suspira.

—¿Y si _Ungarn_se lo repiensa...? —susurra. Alemania levanta las cejas

—¿Tú te lo estas repensando? —pregunta suspicaz.

—_Nein... Ja... Nein..._ No lo sé —confiesa por que ha bebido demasiado—. Creo que solo tengo miedo. La primera vez, con _Spanien_, no sabía lo que hacia. Créeme, estoy mucho más asustado esta vez.

—¿Estás asustado por que? Venga, _Österreich_, ya lo has hecho tu una vez, ¿qué es lo que tiene de atemorizante?

—Cuando... Das el sí es un contrato vinculante de responsabilidad con esa persona muy importante y complejo, cualquier error podría destruir a esa persona y luego, destruirte a ti de una manera muchísimo peor.

—¿Pero cual error puede haber? Ustedes dos se quieren mucho... ¿Lo dices por _Schweiz?_—he dicho ya que Alemania ha bebido mucho.

—_Was?_—levanta las cejas por que ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso.

—Ehh... _Nein_? ¿Entonces_Preußen?_

—_Preußen..._—aprieta los ojos agobiándose más por que tampoco pensaba en eso—. _Mein gott in himmel._

Austria se quita las gafas y se frota los ojos.

—¿Crees que _Preußen_haya ido a verla esta noche? —le mira agobiado.

—_Nein_? Vale, venga... ¡No te preocupes! ¿A ver a _Ungarn_? _Nein,_ a mi me dijo que estaría con _Spanien _y con_ Frankreich_.

—Él podría... ¿Has visto como se miran? siempre se han llevado igual, _Italien_me lo dijo —lloriquea por que sí ha bebido demasiado.

—¿Podría hacer qué? —pregunta sin entender.

—Convencerla. Llevársela...

Alemania frunce el ceño porque no había pensando en eso, pero le conoce.

—_Ungarn_no te haría eso —asegura

—A veces pienso que ella sería más feliz y... —toma aire profundamente—. Creo que he bebido demasiado.

—¿Pero que estas diciendo? Venga, _Österreich,_es una situación perfecta para ustedes y se quieren además. A ti no te conviene que este con él —responde Alemania sin pensar mucho en Prusia, que ahora mismo es el hermano mayor que se mete mucho en sus asuntos más de lo que quisiera.

_—Danke, Deustchland_—le sonríe—. Aún así no quisiera ir de resaca a mi boda.

—_Nein,_eso no estaría bien. Ya hemos bebido lo suficiente.

—_Mein gott..._ Tengo que dejar de preocuparme —asegura pensando otra vez en todo lo que puede ir mal—. ¿Te conté que Ungarn ha invitado a _Schweiz?  
_  
—Creo que tienes que pensar en otras co... —se detiene—. _Ungarn? Ungarn_ invito a _Schweiz?_!?

Austria asiente con la cara entre las manos.

—No entiendo —responde el alemán.

—No va venir, pero ella... Y yo le pedí expresamente que no lo hiciera.

—¿Por que le invitó?

—Dijo que necesitaba hacerlo para que estuviera claro.

—¿Que esté claro qué?

—Que me caso con ella.

—¿Y para que quiere _Schweiz _saber que te casas? ¿No se odiaban?

—Él me odia, yo... —aparta la mirada—. A mi no me queda de otra.

—¿Por qué te odia?

Austria suspira y le mira. Alemania e sostiene la mirada esperando sinceramente que le explique.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea —murmura con total seriedad.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando firmamos la independencia de _Schweiz?_—pregunta mirándose las manos.

—Ja.

—¿Te acuerdas de como la consiguió?

—Dejando de pelear con _Frankreich.  
_  
—Yo... Fui quien le convenció para hacer eso —sonríe de lado tristemente.

—Oh... ¿Y por eso te odia? —se sorprende. Austria asiente.

—¿Cómo le convenciste?

—Él estaba demasiado... Ya sabes como es _Frankreich,_estaba... Seducido. Tuve que romper su corazón.

—¿El de _Frankreich_? —perdonen, es Alemania

—_Nein,_ el de _Schweiz_. Le arranqué de su embrujo lo suficiente para que decidiera pelear contra _Frankreich,_contra mí y contra cualquiera que hubiera intentado acercársele para algo.

Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Oh ¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y luego piensa que quizás no querrá contarle. Austria se revuelve un poco.

—Eso es más delicado.

—No tienes por que contarme —indica.

—Cualquier otro día que haya bebido menos no te lo contaré —sonríe de lado. Alemania levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco, ilusionadillo.

—Él... Cuando éramos niños, era mi mejor amigo y luego se fue de casa, ¿te acuerdas? Tú eras aún muy pequeño entonces.

Alemania se lo piensa.

—Me daba miedo.

—Y a mí a veces —sonríe.

—¿Por qué se fue?

—Al parecer yo era demasiado autoritario y... Exigente con él —hace un gesto desinteresado. Alemania levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco—. Por entonces era orgulloso y soberbio y entendí eso como un gesto de rebeldía. Así que fui lo bastante obstinado como para negarme a pedir perdón si no simplemente ignorarle hasta que unos años más tarde apareció _Spanien._

—Aja —Alemania está prestando TODA la atención del mundo a Austria. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Hasta ese momento todo era... Fácil, pero _Spanien._.. Yo... —traga saliva. Alemania inclina la cabeza y le mira, incomodándose un poco.

—_Ja?_

—Tienes que crecer aún un poco más para saber sobre ello, pero puedes entenderlo sin más detalles.

Alemania le mira a los ojos.

—No estarás hablando en serio, yo soy un Imperio!

—_Deustchland,_¿eres capaz de nombrarme a una persona por quién podrías dejar de serlo?

—¿D-De ser un imperio? —inclina la cabeza y le mira a los ojos.

—De casi cualquier cosa dada la circunstancia —le mira serio. Alemania piensa un instante en Italia y luego frunce el ceño.

—_Nein,_por nadie.

—Entonces da igual que tan gran imperio seas. No podrás entender esto.

El alemán parpadea, se incomoda mucho y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Pongamos que sí hubiera alguien...

Austria le mira de reojo y sonríe de lado. Alemania se sonroja.

—Ahora imagina que esa persona te detestara o creyera hacerlo —rectifica por lo bajo.

Alemania abre un poco la boca y mira a Austria a los ojos, entendiendo a penas el problema con Suiza.

—Imagina que te detestara, pero intuyera lo que tu sientes por ella y lo aprovechara en tu contra.

—Tú_... Schweiz... Oh, mein Gott in himmel!_

—Eso fue lo que yo le hice.

Alemania cambia la cara y se incomoda, porque pensaba que era al revés

—Oh...

Austria mira su copita.

—_Was_? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—La primera vez, por despecho y orgullo, aún estaba sentido por que nos abandonara. La segunda vez, por su bien, aunque a veces pienso que fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Alemania mira a Austria a los ojos sin podérselo creer.

—¿Tú no le quieres?

—Mucho —confiesa con los ojos llorosos. Alemania levanta las cejas muy sorprendido.

—Oh.

—Es ligeramente incomodo hablar de esto esta noche —suspira—. Yo cometí un error la primera vez y no me quedó más remedio que cometer uno mayor para arreglar el primero.

—¡Pero él te quería también entonces!

Austria siente.

—¿Y _Ungarn_sabe esto?

—A medias. No importa en cualquier caso.

—¿Has hablado con _Schweiz _de esto?

Austria sonríe ante la inocencia del alemán.

—No te haces a la idea de lo que fue.

Alemania se incomoda avergonzadillo.

—_Nein_, ¿no podían hablar?

—Trataré de hacerte comprender. ¿Has besado alguna vez a esa persona especial de la que me has hablado antes?

Se sonroja pensando en aquel beso de despedida.

—Ahora imagina que él se hubiera quitado de ese beso antes de tiempo y te hubiera dicho que no fue un beso especial.

Le vuelve a mirar más sonrojado, algo desolado porque ha bebido mucho.

—Imagina entonces que tú te fueras con otra persona. Alguien malo para ti, pero que tú no notaras el daño y esa persona especial del principio, para hacértelo notar, fuera a besar a la persona mala enfrente de ti.

—¿Tú le dijiste a _Schweiz _que tu beso no había sido especial?

Asiente.

—_Verdammt._

—Tú tampoco querrías hablar, ¿verdad? —sonríe de lado un poco derrotado.

–_Nein,_pero... pero... —le mira, un poco decepcionado con Austria, porque Alemania le admira mucho.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Eso es cruel!

—Yo era un tonto orgulloso y soberbio que no podía admitir la verdad ya que seguía enojado del daño que me hizo cuando se fue. Fue necio de mi parte, ahora lo sé.

—Pero si él te quiere... Seguramente...

—Si lo hacia, seguramente, ahora ya no lo hace —le sonríe dulcemente.

—Yo no creo que se pueda dejar de querer a alguien. Además da lo mismo, tu ahora quieres a _Ungarn_.

—Es bastante complicado, pero tienes razón, ahora quiero a _Ungarn_y voy a casarme con ella.

Alemania sonríe y asiente relajándose

—Bien... Y eso es mañana. Y tú deberías estar pensando en eso en vez de en cosas tristes.

—Yo también lo creo. En realidad, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir por que mañana vamos a tener que hacer muuuuchas cosas.

—Bien —sonríe—. Yo pago —decide... Alemania no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

—_Danke_—agradece aunque no tenía ninguna intención de pagar desde el principio. Alemania se levanta un poco mareado, y pasa detrás de Austria dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Austria se levanta tras él y le pone una mano en el hombro suavemente para no caerse al andar. Alemania se ríe un poco.

—Estás borracho.

—Mira quien habla. Déjame en casa y vete a por _Italien_—le azuza por que lo esta.

—Si, si... Lo haré —trastabilla un poco y se ríe otra vez.

—Bien —asiente.

—Yo creo que voy a ir mañana por _Italien _—sentencia en cuanto salen.

—Mañana no vas a poderte emborrachar con todo el mundo ahí, ¿me oyes? —le riñe un poco y le da una arcada. Alemania se ríe.

Austria lucha contra las ganas de echarse a dormir aquí mismo tirando del alemán que ya casi le saca una cabeza, hacia el carro.

—No creo que quiera emborracharme después de hoy —le toma de la cintura para cargarlo un poco más—. Tienes que vomitar.

—Tengo que hacer muchas cosas —protesta apoyándosele encima—. No debiste dejarme beber tanto.

Alemania, que ha bebido lo mismo pero tiene mucho más músculo y cuerpo donde diluirlo, así que está un poco menos mal que Austria, sonríe un poquito.

—Venga, venga, no pasa nada... Solo tienes que vomitar, vas a sentirte mejor.

—Estoy un poco mareado, pero estoy bien —responde intentando andar al carro.

—Estás borracho —sentencia el alemán volviendo a burlarse un poco de él, caminando a su lado.

—Concurso de obviedades —responde apretando los ojos.

—Es que es gracioso —sentencia abriendo la puerta del carro y prácticamente cargándole para que suba.

—Te hace gracia la posibilidad de que... —se pierde en su propia frase, subiendo. Lo siento, es que el aire le ha mareado y le ha puesto de más mal humor.

—¿La posibilidad de qué? —pregunta sentándose él y pegándose en la cabeza al subir —, ¡Au!

—¿La posibilidad de que qué? —pregunta con la mano apretando se las sienes.

—Tú has dicho que si me hace gracia la posibilidad de algo —se frota la cabeza —, pero no dijiste qué.

—Yo no dije eso, ¿tan borracho estas que no sabes lo que oyes? _Mein gott, _tu_ bruder_va a matarme como se entere.

—_Preußen_? Nah... Él me ha puesto más borracho aún.

—Recuérdame que le riña mañana por eso.

—Mañana vas a casarte... ¿Has pensado ya en la noche de bodas?

—¿Qué pasa con ello?

Alemania se ríe un poco bobamente... Perdónenlo, está también algo hormonal y borracho.

—Si no fuera a casarme mañana te enseñaría sobre eso... Si no fuera a casarme y tú fueras mayor —responde Austria el pendón.

—¡Yo soy mayor! Y _Ungarn_tiene dos pechos graaaandes.

—Eh! Eh! Si eres mayor no voy a dejarte decir eso, que soy yo quien se casa —protesta.

—Pues los tiene, ¡no es mi culpa! —protesta él. Austria sonríe un poco idiotamente empezando a dormirse.

—Sí los tiene, es muy bonita.

—Cuando sea grande, ¡yo quiero a una chica así! —sentencia sonriendo y... luego piensa en el italiano, que además es chico y se sonroja negando con la cabeza

—Creía que a ti te gustaba_ Venetian, _pero está bien, es una buena idea —asegura. Alemania abre los ojos como platos

—_WAS?_

Austria esta con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana del carro y no le hace caso. Alemania se cruza de brazos mirándole con el ceño fruncido hasta que llegan a casa.

Austria se queda dormido en el carro y cuando llegan. Alemania lo baja cargando.

El austríaco se despeja un poco en mitad del camino. El alemán sigue su camino sin decir nada, trastabillando un poquitín en las escaleras, pero nada más... Cuando llega a la cama lo lanza a ella un poquito bestia

—¡Au! —protesta—. Trátame con delicadeza, no seas tan bestia —le riñe en una riña universal.

—_Ja, ja..._Perdona... ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta sentándose en la cama y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, empezando a sentirse menos borracho y con más malestar.

—_Nein..._Estoy muy mareado...

Alemania se levanta y saca de debajo de la cama el urinal de Austria.

—Venga, vomita

—_Deustchland,_no es así como funciona —protesta.

—Piensa en caca.

Austria se pasa la mano por la cara

—Ya, venga...

—Quizás si vomitas tu primero me den ganas —le pasa el muerto.

—¿Yo? _Nein_, yo no quie... —Alemania... Vomita solo de pensar en ello y a Austria le dan ganas al oírle y olerlo ¡Y ahí tienen ustedes a los ultra poderosos imperios alemán y austriaco!

Un aplauso para ellos, pero es que Sin vomito Austria tendrá el triple de resaca, así que bueno... Después de unos olvidables minutos...

Austria se siente un poco mejor, aún masajeándose las sienes.

—¡Esto es un asco! —protesta Alemania.

—No debimos beber tanto. Ve a dormir, mañana estaremos mejor...

El alemán se levanta con todo y la... Asquerosidad en la mano.

—Iré por _Italien_ mañana —sentencia sintiéndose un poco mejor el también —. _Guten nacht._

—_Ja_, ya lo imaginaba... Solo fue una broma—responde quitándose los zapatos.

El alemán le mira sin entender la broma y se gira a la puerta dejando la asquerosidad en la puerta y saliendo del cuarto, aún trastabillando un poco.

Austria se echa en la cama y llama a alguien para que venga a llevarse el vomito y a ponerle el pijama, con una campanita.

xoOXOox

Hungría bosteza y se estira frente al plato, que hace cinco minutos tenía pasta, sonriéndole a Veneciano.

—¡Pero es que te queda buenísima!

—_Grazie mile!_—sonríe el italiano.

—Estoy nerviosa...

—Vee~ no lo estés va a ser una boda preciosa!

Hungría sonríe.

—¿Y si me caigo? Y si se me atora el vestido en el tacón, y si me embarro de lodo... ¡Yo no se hacer estas cosas!

—No te caerás por que yo te sujetaré y por eso hicimos la falda más corta y los zapatos de medio tacón.

—Si algo así pasa _Ausztria_va a matarme —se levanta y se asoma por la ventana.

—Nah, no frente a todo el mundo eso sería peor —suelta riendo idiotamente pero con una razón cruel escondida.

Hungría se ríe un poco, sin hacerle mucho caso, mirando a la calle. Italia se acerca a ella.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Pensé que vendría... —sentencia sin rodeos.

—¿Quién?

— _Poroszország__!_Pensé que vendría y que estaríamos los tres aquí hoy... Riéndonos y contando historias o algo.

—Ah... Mi _fratello_me dijo que estaría con ellos.

—¿Con quienes? —frunce el ceño.

—Con él y _Spagna_... Y Francia quizás.

—Oh... —se asoma otra vez, decepcionada

—Estaba enfadado contigo o algo así, ¿no? Tú lo dijiste...

—Pero pensé que hoy...

—Si está celoso no creo que quiera venir contigo —suspira.

—No esta celoso, solo esta enfadado porque detesta a _Auzstria_. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea mi amigo y tenga que estar aquí hoy!

Italia le mira inclinando la cabeza sin estar convencido de esa teoría.

—¿Crees que algún día vuelva a hablarme? —pregunta con más dulzura.

—Yo creo que sí, tarde o temprano se hará a la idea —le sonríe. Hungría se muerde el labio un poco y mira a Italia a los ojos.

—¿Crees que debería casarme?

—¿Tu quieres al _signiore_Austria?

—Muchísimo.

—¿Y él te quiere?

—Sí, también —sonríe.

—Entonces no veo por que no deberías —sonríe. Ella le sonríe también.

—¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si termino peleada con _Auzstria _y con_Poroszország_?

—Bueno, eso podría pasar aunque no te casases —Inclina la cabeza—. ¡Pero no pienses que va a ir mal!

Hungría sonríe.

—Tienes razón, seguro va a ir bien... ¡_Auzstria_es muy listo! —Asiente abrazándole de los hombros—. Y muy muy guapo.

Italia le abraza de vuelta

—Veeee~

—Vamos a dormir

—_Ungheria...  
_  
—¿Aja? —le mira sonriendo

—Tú... ¿Sabes lo que hacer mañana por la noche?

—¿Lo que hacer? ¿Hacer de qué? —cosas en las que no ha pensado Hungría...

—Pues consumar el matrimonio —sonríe nerviosito—. ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

Hungría abre la boca sorprendida de que Italia este hablando de esto.

— _Olaszország__!_—protesta sonrojada.

—Vee? —inclina la cabeza.

—¡No podemos hablar de esto, tú estás muy pequeño!

—Pero yo he visto a Francia y también vi al abuelo Roma.

—Pe... Pero... —aprieta los ojos otra vez—. ¿Y qué has visto? —pregunta cambiando el tono a uno de más interés.

—Pues... Había muchos besos y muchos gritos y gemidos. Algunas veces lloraban y todo. Estaban los dos desnudos en la cama, se tocaban y acariciaban mucho —empieza a explicar, perdonad la bestialidad de Italia, aún es muy pequeño para ser más sutil—. Sobre todo el pene.

Hungría se sonroja inmediatamente porque jamás en la vida se ha imaginado ni siquiera remotamente el acariciarle nada en concreto al austríaco... Mucho menos esas partes... Con lo delicado que es.

Es decir, venga... Obviamente había imaginado ciertas cosas, y sabia bien como funcionaba, pero la imagen especifica de Austria en semejante actividad y luego lo que venia, era algo que no imaginaba.

—Ehhh... Funciona más o menos así... —balbucea un poco agobiada ahora, porque se le había olvidado que estaba preocupada por eso —, pero no creo que _Auzstria_haga esas cosas.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? —insiste. Ella abre la boca y desvía la mirada, avergonzadilla.

—Ehhh...

Italia la mira fijamente.

—Yo no creo que no las haga, con _Spagna_ las hacía mucho, mi _fratello_me lo cuenta...

—No, no lo he hecho nunca, pero no creo que importe porque no creo que _Auzstria_lo haga tampoco. El es un caballero y ni siquiera me deja besarle en publi... —se detiene en seco y mira a Italia con las cejas levantadas. Él la sigue mirando.

—Es que no creo que _Spagna_pudiera no hacerlas...

—¿Romanito te contó eso?

Italia asiente sonriente. Hungría vacila, interesada.

—¿Qué más te contó Romanito?

—Pues siempre me habla mucho de todo lo que hace _Spagna,_es un poco como Francia, ¿sabes? ¡Cuando yo sea mayor seré mejor aún que ellos!

—P-Pero Austria es... No! No! Esas cosas... ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas! —se queja agobiada.

—¿Por que? El abuelo Roma siempre decía que un buen sexo es una de las claves más importantes del amor.

—Pues sí, pero... Pero... Pero... ¡Esas cosas son para gente mayor! Tu eres muy pequeñito —le revuelve un poco el pelo, nerviosa. Italia se lo piensa.

—¿Muy pequeñito?

—¡Totalmente! Esas cosas son para gente grande.

—¿Y tocarse?

—¿T-Tocarse? —traga saliva. Lo siento, Hungría, hablar de sexo con Italia es difícil por que no le da vergüenza.

—Sí. ¿Tú lo haces?

—¿Tú lo haces? —devuelve la pregunta la húngara.

—Sí.

Hungría parpadea, y le mira fijamente a los ojos y luego suspira y le toma de la mano.

—Ven, vamos a hablar de esto.

Italia sonríe y le sigue.

—Has hablado con alguien de esto antes, ¿verdad? —le pregunta sentándose junto a él.

—Pues con mi _fratello_.

—Mira, están llegando los dos a la edad en la que te pasan un montón de cosas raras en el cuerpo y no entiendes nada. Y también es una época en la que algunas partes de tu cuerpo empiezan a despertar y empiezas a sentir cosas raras, y te gusta tocarlas y pensar en alguien que te gusta... ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

—Pues tú me gustas y me gusta mi _fratello_ y _Spagna_ y Francia y Prusia y... El _signiore _Austria me da un poco de miedo... Y... —vacila un poquito. Hungría le mira a los ojos y le sonríe.

—Y...

—Aunque me da miedo me gusta, no como _Inghilterra,_él si me da miedo de verdad —Italia el listo pasando por alto el asunto incomodo.

—No, no... Espera. ¿Y qué? ¿_Auzstria_te gusta?

—Sí, como tú.

—Bien, sea como sea, algún día habrá alguien especial, alguien que no te guste como los demás.

—¿Que no me guste como los demás? —inclina la cabeza.

—Que te guste más que todos y que sientas mariposas en el estomago si esta cerca y todas esas ridiculeces de niña

Italia aparta la vista pensándoselo y se sonroja un poquito. Hungría le sonríe.

—¿En quién estás pensando?

—Yo... —se sonroja un poquito más, ella le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—En _Germania_—confiesa con una sonrisita tímida muy rara en él.

—¡Oooh! —sonríe revolviéndole un poco el pelo—. ¡Eso es muy bonito! _Németország_me cae bien.

Veneciano se sonroja un poco más.

—Pues bueno, a lo que iba con eso es a que es normal que te toques y tengas curiosidad —le sonríe—. Solo ten cuidado y haz que los demás te respeten mucho, siempre y que nunca te hagan nada que no quieras... Eres pequeño para hacer lo que hace Francia o el abuelo Roma, así que espera un poquito.

—¿Por qué soy pequeño?

—Porque... Porque... Cuando estas con alguien y le dejas hacerte esas cosas, quiere decir que tu le quieres mucho y es como darle un gran regalo. No todo el mundo valora los grandes regalos.

—Pero Francia no quiere a todos... ¿O sí?

—Francia... No es un buen ejemplo.

—¿Porque no?

—Porque el dice que quiere a todos pero...

—Pero él quiere a _Inghilterra._

Hungría levanta las cejas sorprendida.

—¡No! Ellos dos se odian

Italia se lo piensa.

—Sí. ¿Quizás _Inghilterra_le odia por que Francia se va con todos en vez de darle a él su regalo? —pregunta.

—Yo creo que Francia en realidad no quiere a nadie... No es un buen ejemplo a seguir. Quizás... Eso debe ser, ¿ves? Darle tu regalo a cualquiera no es bueno.

—No pasa nada, por que _Germania _nunca me entiende cuando le pido cosas así —suspira—. Le pedí que bailara conmigo y me dijo que bailar era de niñas y que él tenía que hacer una cosa importante, no sé cual... Y se fue corriendo.

Hungría se ríe.

—Eso es porque le da vergüenza.

—Pero solo es bailar.

—Ten paciencia con _Németország_.

Italia se encoge de hombros.

—Igualmente le sacaré a bailar.

—Bien, ¡espero que te diga que sí esta vez!

—Sí, por que será mañana en el baile y estarán todos, no podrá negarse. Veee~

—¿Sabes? Tengo una idea.

Le mira interesado.

—Cuando _Németország_ baile conmigo, que va a tener que hacerlo... Tú baila con. A la mitad del baile yo le diré que necesito bailar con _Auzstria_para decirle algo.

—Oh! —sonríe mucho con los ojos brillantes.

—No podrá decirte que no si se lo pido yo.

—_Grazie!_—la abraza. Hungría se ríe nerviosita acordándose de la situación y pensando que mañana es la boda. Italia la suelta.

—Mañana va a venir a traerte el ramo —explica Italia en referencia a la tradición de que el padrino del novio es quien le regala las flores a la novia.

—_Németország__?_

—Sí.

—¿Tú puedes recibirle?

—Si quieres...

—¿Quieres recibirle?

Asiente.

—Bien —le da un beso en la frente —, ¿necesitas algo?

—_Buonna noite_—desea negando con la cabeza. Hungría le abraza.

—_Jó éjszakát_ —le desea de vuelta.

xoOXOox

Suiza pasa un rato sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos tratando de tranquilizarse. Al fin, cuando cree que ya esta lo mas tranquilo que puede se levanta y se lava. Saca su ropa de la maleta y la estira lo mejor posible. Luego se ejercita un rato, haciendo abdominales y lagartijas para relajarse mas... Todo, como lo hace todos los días en casa, en el tiempo preciso que lo hace en casa.

Al final, aunque no lo sabe, la ida a casa de Prusia le ha servido para no enloquecer, que ya es bastante. Finalmente se sienta otra vez en la cama y suspira, porque muy relajado o no, no ha dejado de pensar en lo que le dijo España de Austria y de la vez que fue a "convencerle" o lo que sea que hayan dicho. Suspira negando con la cabeza y convenciéndose a si mismo que debe dejar de pensar en eso... Y debe dejar de pensar en eso YA. Austria no le gusta, ni le quiere... Y lo mejor que puede hacer si realmente va a casarse, es olvidarse de él y de esa noche y seguir haciendo como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Suspira, volviéndose a la cama y apretando los ojos, pensando por una vez que lo tiene bastante, bastante jodido y siempre lo ha tenido, por más ganas que siempre ha tenido de dejar de estarlo. Con un suspiro, se acuesta en la cama confiando en que esta pesadilla va a terminarse pronto y al día siguiente ira a casa, y será todo igual que antes y, como siempre, con el tiempo estará mejor.

Finalmente, se acuesta de lado, abrazando un poco a una almohada, pensando que seguramente no va a dormir en toda la noche.

Un rato no muy largo después, termina por estar en lo que el supone que es un detestable duermevela cuando le parece oír como la puerta del cuarto, a la que le da la espalda, suena como si se abriera y luego volviera a cerrarse. El helvético gira sentándose en la cama y tallándose un ojo tratando de ver quién es.

—_Hallo _—susurra la figura con una voz muy familiar, aunque no puede verle por la absoluta oscuridad del cuarto.

—_Ö... Österreich?_ —susurra tratando de verlo en la oscuridad, él sonríe y se acerca a la cama, subiéndose a ella a gatas mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Viniste... —susurra Suiza con la voz algo quebrada.

—Eso querías —responde poniéndose sobre él.

—No pensé que... —traga saliva, nervioso.

—¿Por que no? —pregunta empezando a desabrocharle el pijama.

—Porque... Porque... —levanta una mano y le toca la cara —... Viniste...

Austria se le acerca.

—Quería estar contigo —le susurra al oído antes de empezar a besarle en el cuello. Suiza solloza un poco y le pone una mano en el pelo.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo...

—Ya lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Por que te quiero —sigue, acariciándole la mejilla y besándole bajo la mandíbula. El suizo solloza un poquito otra vez.

—Yo también te quiero _Österreich._ Mucho, mucho. Más que a nadie —susurra con total sinceridad y desesperación, abrazándole con fuerza y apretando los ojos.

—Nunca he lamentado nada tanto como haberte hecho daño, eres el único que consiguió partirme el corazón en mil pedazos sin hacer nada siquiera solo por mi estupidez —sigue, resiguiendo su cara con la nariz—. Debí quedarme y decirte todo esto en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

Y el suizo es feliz por unos momentos, escuchando exactamente lo que quiere escuchar.

—No importa... Estás aquí —susurra dejándole.

Austria le besa de manera lenta, recreándose sin dejar de tocarle y de acariciarle suavemente y Suiza le corresponde derritiéndose completamente, besándole de regreso, tocándole todo lo que puede, de manera demasiado ansiosa y demasiado necesitada, reaccionando prácticamente de manera inmediata a cada sutil movimiento del austríaco.

Pero Austria no tiene ninguna prisa ni ningunas ganas de parar ni de molestarle, así que se esfuerza para hacerle reaccionar todo lo posible, sin separarse ni un solo momento para no destruir la sensación de cercanía en un abrazo confortable y protector.

Exactamente como Suiza quiere, desde luego, correspondiendo a cada movimiento, susurrando a Austria una y otra vez lo mucho que le quiere.

A la vez que Austria también le susurra cuanto le quiere, le necesita y le extraña, haciendo cualquier cosa con todo el amor. Reaccionando también por que Suiza reacciona, por supuesto.

Hasta que Suiza termina, sin poder alargarlo más, feliz, satisfecho y sintiéndose completamente querido por una vez. Y Austria, que acaba también, suspira apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, sin salir de encima suyo y se duerme feliz.

El mayor desengaño de Suiza, viene a la mañana siguiente, cuando abre los ojos aún con el recuerdo de Austria impreso de manera absolutamente clara y real en la memoria y sonríe un poquito, satisfecho y feliz, por un instante, hasta que su cerebro alcanza a la realidad y la cama esta demasiado fría, y él está demasiado incómodo, demasiado vestido y demasiado solo junto a únicamente el peso de un cojín donde debería estar el austríaco.

Patéticamente ocupa unos segundos más en buscar algún indicio con la mirada que le confirme que estuvo ahí, evidentemente sin encontrarlo. Así descubre que ni vino por él, ni hay amor, ni abrazos, ni besos ni nada... Y Suiza, por primera vez en mucho mucho tiempo, se siente completamente patético.

Ese mismo día, mientras se ducha, Suiza se promete a si mismo, que ya basta con Austria y que nunca, NUNCA, volverá a dejarle acercarse a su corazón.

* * *

_Este capítulo... ESTE capítulo. Mein gott in himmel. . Abrazo general a Suiza, pero no puedo dejar de reirme con Italia y Hungría. (Y simplemente ADORO a Romano en esta forma)._

_En otro orden de cosas un poco menos densas, ya arreglé el resumen, estas son las cosas que pasan cuando se hacen mal y a toda prisa las cosas. Lo siento mucho con los capítulos suele pasar lo mismo, Agua los betea y Agua es algo así como la peor beta de la historia.  
_

_9696 nos preguntó sobre el dramatis personae... la verdad es que todas las frases las hemos escrito en alguna u otra escena, pero algunas escenas son tan complejas y necesitan tantos arreglos que no estoy segura de que vayan a publicarse nunca. Como secreto del día: Voy a intentar que la frase de Austria aparezca en esta historia. Aún no puedo asegurarlo por que estamos reescribiendo esas escenas, que son el final, pero como me encanta, haré lo posible para que se quede.  
_


	8. La boda IV Buenos días, Viena

Prusia levanta la pierna de España y el brazo de Francia para salir de la cama medio dormido pero muy relajado, dejándoles dormir y yendo a por desayuno

Suiza esta en la sala, bañado, vestido, peinado y listo para salir, esperando que alguien venga. Está tenso como una cuerda y de PÉSIMO humor. Aunque esta leyendo un libro que encontró por ahí.

—_Guten morguen_—saluda Prusia al verle—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Suiza levanta la cara del libro y asiente con la cabeza.

—Ven, debe haber café y quizás hay bollos o magdalenas —ofrece haciendo un gesto para que le siga—. Total, los otros van a tardar un rato en levantarse.

El helvético va tras él, sin decir nada. Aunque agradeciendo el gesto, porque sí que tiene hambre.

—A ver... —Prusia empieza a buscar por la cocina en los armarios—. Hay _Applestrudel, _¿quieres?

—¿No tienes algo más austríaco? —pregunta con sarcasmo.

—También hay... No es austríaco— protesta y lo deja sobre la mesa, saca una caja con galletas y dos tazas, comiendo un pedazo del _strudel_y sirviéndose café que ha preparado su cocinera antes de que se levantaran.

Suiza se sirve un trozo de_ strudel _igual, dándole un sorbo al café y pensando que le gusta más su chocolate con leche.

—¿Cómo has dormido? —da conversación Prusia, tan relajado.

—Mal.

—¿Por? —le mira.

—He soñado con la guerra —responde muy convencido.

—Oh, tío, una cena pesada —se ríe.

—Aparentemente —le mira duramente con el ceñí fruncido —. ¿Tú?

—Yo_... Frankreich_ y _Spanien_ no pudieron resistirse a mis _awesomes_cinco metros e hicimos una fiesta de esas en mi cuarto —suelta tan orgulloso.

Suiza levanta las cejas entendiendo bien de que habla.

—Voy a tener que cambiar las sábanas —sigue Prusia—. Y seguro tardan más en levantarse hoy del cansancio, ya me entiendes —se ríe idiotamente.

—_Ja, ja..._Basta!

El alemán parpadea y le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No me interesa saber esas cosas.

—¿Por que no? Es alegría, como dice _Spanien_

—Yo no necesito eso. ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

—Ni idea —se encoge de hombros—. ¿A qué hora es esa mierda?

—A las doce del medio día dice la invitación.

—Quizás podamos llegar tarde, _Spanien_ y _Frankreich_nunca se levantan antes de esa hora.

—No voy a llegar tarde. Pase lo que pase, estaré ahí a la hora que dice la invitación.

—No le des tanta importancia, seguro el señorito llega tarde también.

—A mi no me importa si él es o no es un informal, yo no llego tarde.

Prusia se encoge de hombros.

—Bueh, iré a despertarles, pero tú te haces responsable.

—Por mi parte ellos pueden llegar a la hora que quieran.

—Quizás deberías ir a despertarles tú, _Frankreich _podría relajarte —sonríe de lado. Suiza le fulmina.

—No necesito que NADIE me relaje —sentencia MUY de mal humor.

—A lo mejor los demás si necesitamos que te lo hagan —se encoge de hombros yendo de nuevo hacia el cuarto.

—Pues mala tarde para ustedes —se termina el café.

Prusia vuelve a su cuarto, abre las ventanas y entra a lavarse. España protesta revolviéndose por la cama y yendo a esconderse hundiendo la cara en Francia, quien abraza al español y les cubre a los dos hasta la cabeza.

—Venga tíos, tenemos que irnos —protesta Prusia mientras se afeita y les mira por el espejo.

—Nooooon... ¿ir a dónde?

España bosteza dentro de las sábanas abrazado a Francia.

—Pues hoy es esa gilipollez de la boda —sigue Prusia y se acerca a ellos apoyando el pie en la cadera de uno de los dos y meciéndoles.

—Mmmmmmmm... —Francia protesta abrazándose más a España —, ve a fastidiar a alguien más.

—_Schweiz_ es inmune y _Römer_...

—¡No! ¡No! —salta España de pronto, al acordarse—. ¡Yo voy a despertar a Romano!

—Aaagh... —se queja Francia cuándo el ibérico le suelta levantándose—. _Nooon... Non!_¿A dónde vas? —se queja.

—A despertar a Romanito —que por lo visto es lo único que logra hacerle saltar de la cama

—¿Y cuál es la maldita prisa?

—Pues que quiero ir yo y si no, irá Prusia

—Les detesto a los dos —protesta el francés.

—¡Venga, levanta! —Prusia tira de las mantas mientras España que es idiota, se va tal como va, es decir, como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

—_Noooooon! Nooooon!_—Francia intenta que no le quiten las cobijas, pero Prusia, además de más fuerte, esta despierto así que el francés se pone boca abajo.

—Les odio a los dos... ¡_Espagne_eres un traicionero!

—Te quiero, tío, no me odies —responde saliendo del cuarto mientras Prusia se sube a la cama y le pone un pie sobre el culo a Francia, sacudiéndole.

—Baja tu sucio pie de mi precioso culo —advierte Francia hundiendo la nariz en el cojín.

Prusia se ríe maligno saltando un poco mientras España se cuela en el cuarto de Romano luego en su cama y cierra los ojos por que el plan ha sido irse a dormir aquí.

Romano, que si trae pijama puesto gracias a dios, se gira a España, dormido, y le abraza, él le abraza también, suspira y se dispone a dormir.

Romano... desgraciadamente, tiene un cambio repentino en el sueño y se le repega a España, quien es muy feliz con esto y como ahora ya no esta necesitado se ríe un poquito bajito, relajado.

Romano, que aunque ayer en la noche, su mano derecha representó una buena compañía tiene como un coctel de hormonas en el cuerpo y este es España, apestando a España.

—Mmmmm... _Spagna._.. —susurra y quiero decirte que cuando se despierte, va a matarle.

—Romanitooo... —susurra el español muy contento de que haya susurrado su nombre en sueños, apretando un poco más el abrazo y en ese momento, de manera absolutamente vergonzosa de acuerdo a él, Romano empieza a reaccionar.

—Oh... —España levanta las cejas al notarlo y no puede evitar sonreír aún mas, incluso reírse un poco otra vez—. Eres tan mono. Ya quisiera que fueras mayor... —se lamenta un poco—. Y cuando lo seas volveré a querer que nunca hubieras crecido.

Romano se despierta un poquito moviéndose.

—Mmmmm

España traga saliva pensando en si no será mejor irse para que no sea tan violento cuando se despierte, un poco fastidiado, suspira y le suelta, pero Romano sigue abrazándole sin soltarle, en modo tsundere.

—Ehm... Ro...Roma... —carraspea un poco y le acaricia el pelo

—Mmmm... _Spagnaaaaa_—se le repega por completo.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí amor mío, pero tienes que despertarte —pide suavemente aún abrazándole y acariciándole más el pelo evitando el rulo.

Romano le hunde la nariz en el cuello, muy feliz de estar soñando esto de una manera tan real.

España suspira y le besa en la mejilla a lo que el italiano abre la boca y le besa el cuello.

—Por favor, cariño. Yo me quedaría aquí contigo para siempre, pero vas a asustarte mucho y no quiero que me odies... —sigue, moviendo la cabeza y dejando que le bese.

Romano está más feliz que si hubiera tomado Viagra y España empieza a reaccionar también.

—Joder —protesta y se incorpora sentándose en la cama.

Romano se cae a la cama, supongo, no de manera muy violenta, pero estaba abrazando a España, así que... se despierta masticando un poco.

El español sigue sentado frotándose los ojos. El italiano se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos otra vez... y en eso cae en la cuenta, del sueño y de España.

El mayor sigue en la misma postura dándole la espalda y dejándole intimidad. El menor se tapa la cabeza con la sábana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —pregunta muy muy agobiado, poniéndose una mano en las regiones vitales, notando lo obvio.

—Un poco, vine a despertarte —explica sin mirarle y se levanta de la cama.

Romano sigue muy mortificado con lo que acaba de hacer y pasar... avergonzadísimo.

—Voy a vestirme, ¿vale? ven a la cocina cuando te hayas vestido y lavado —toma sus cosas de la maleta que dejo ahí.

Romano no contesta, mortificadísimo... Rojo como un tomate.

—Romano, mírame —pide desde la puerta, aún desnudo, por supuesto, sin cubrirse.

—No quiero —protesta.

—Mírame qu tengo que decirte algo importante y quiero verte a la cara —exige. El italiano tiembla un poco, y se tarda en girarse y mirar por una rendijita hacia España, quien le sonríe aún sin cubrirse en absoluto.

—Te quiero mucho.

Romano se sonroja más (pero se siente mejor) y suelta la frase celebre se los tsunderes.

—_Figlio di puttana_—susurra como equivalente italiano. España sale cerrando la puerta.

Romano le odia y a la vez no, y se mete al baño con la imagen de España desnudo tatuada en la mente.. y la ocupa un rato ya que por eso le ha dicho que le mire.

xoOXOox

Cuando acaba de explicarle, Francia se acerca a España y le felicita, con toda sinceridad, a lo que el moreno se le echa encima abrazándole por que por un momento ha tenido mucho miedo

—Yo sé que es horrible cuando la cagas, y todo se derrumba por un solo pequeño y minúsculo error —responde acariciándole la espalda.

—Pero es que además está en una edad muy delicada.

—Nah, Romanito está más prendido de ti que un alfiler de pañalero. Ya hubiera querido el que le ayudaras tú a terminar.

—No, no... tiene que hacer esto despierto —responde—. Además si le he ayudado en cierta forma —le sonríe de esa manera que no es boba.

—_Oui, oui..._ lo sé —le da un golpecito en la mejilla y España se ríe acabando de desayunar.  
Francia se ríe también.

—Eres un pervertido —suelta el francés.

—¿Yo? —pregunta el español haciéndose el inocente.

—Él también...

España se lleva un dedo a los labios y le pide silencio sonriendo. Francia le cierra un ojo coqueto.

—Ahora cuando veas lo tremendísimo que está en ropa de vestir me lo dices.

Francia se ríe

—Pero si ya te lo estás imaginando.

—Recordando —corrige España—. Yo ya le he visto cuando se lo probó. Y estaba... mmmmm! —sonríe. Francia le da un codacillo.

—Si serás tonto —se ríe

xoOXOox

La mañana de la boda Alemania abre la puerta y luego las cortinas del cuarto de Austria mientras él duerme.

—_Österreich!_—se le acerca a la cama y lo sacude un poco.

—_Mein gott_—protesta hundiendo la cara en el cojín.

—Es tarde.

—Cierra eso... y no grites —pide con la cabeza embotada.

—_Nein,_ya es tarde... Levántate.

—¿Hay café al menos?

—Abajo.

—Bien, bien, ya me levanto. _Mein gott_me va a estallar la cabeza —protesta llevándose las manos a ella.

—Te prepararon ya el baño.

_—Oh, Gott, Deustchland..._—cae en la cuenta de algo y le mira.

_—Was?_

—Hoy me caso.

—_Ja_, hoy es el día. Si es que llegamos a tiempo. Es TARDE.

Suspira.

—Bien, bien. Ve a por _Ungarn_. Liechtenstein y yo iremos a la catedral y nos veremos allí. No olvides venir a avisarme cuando estéis.

—Después del café te sentirás mejor, lo han hecho bastante cargado —asiente levantándose de la cama —. Volveré antes por ti y por Liechtenstein... No olvides que acorde con_ Italien_ que él llevaría a _Ungarn _a la iglesia y yo te llevaría a ti, no confió en que no te pierdas. Volveré aquí en una hora.

Austria asiente conforme.

—_Deustchland..._

Le mira serio como siempre.

—_Dankeschön por todo_—le sonríe con sinceridad. Alemania sonríe un poquito y hace un gesto con la cabeza muy característico del propio Austria.

—No hay nada que agradecer —responde sinceramente antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Austria le devuelve el gesto y se vuelve hacia el baño.

xoOXOox

Un rato más tarde, suena la puerta de casa de Hungría.

—Veeeeeeeeeee! —Italia corre por toda la casa súper excitado. Alemania mira las flores en sus manos y vuelve a tocar la puerta.

—_Olaszország!_ Abre la puertaaaaa! Debe ser _Németország_! —grita Hungría desde el baño.

Italia sigue corriendo, se para en la puerta y tras tomar aire un instante, abre la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Alemania carraspea con el ceño un poco fruncido... Y le extiende las flores, prácticamente como si se las estuviera dando.

—_Ciao, Germania!_—saluda mirándole y mirando las flores—. ¡Estás muy guapo!

Alemania abre la boca, luego la vuelve a cerrar y se sonroja.

—He venido a traer las flores.

—Veee —sigue sonriendo—. ¿Quieres dárselas a _Ungheria_o se las doy yo? Esta en el baño.

—Tú. Dáselas tú —responde apresuradamente mirando al italiano de arriba a abajo y pensando también que se ve muy bien. Niega con la cabeza intentando sacarse el pensamiento de ahí en cuanto recuerda entre sueños que Austria dijo ayer claramente que le gustaba Veneciano.

—_Grazie_—las toma como si fueran para él mismo—. Son preciosas, todas blancas. A mi me gustan rojas por que significan amor. ¿Si fueran para mi me las darías rojas?

Alemania le mira con la boca abierta un instante, más o menos con la cara del color exacto del que se las daría.

—Tengo que irme.

—Vee~?

El alemán se da la media vuelta, histérico.

—No lleguen tarde.

Italia se queda en la puerta mirándole un poco triste por que otra vez no le ha contestado. Suspira.

—_Ciao._

Alemania no contesta nada, sentándose al coche y pidiendo al cochero salir de ahí lo antes posible. Italia le mira marcharse y luego se mete a la casa de nuevo, yendo a llevarle las flores a Hungría. Lo sentimos, Italia, pero Alemania no tiene IDEA de que hacer

xoOXOox

—¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos ya entonces? —pregunta Prusia que ha ido poniéndose de mal humor exponencialmente—. Vamos a esa mierda cuanto antes no sea que encima me metan una bronca o algo así.

—Vísteme despacio que llevo prisa, _cher..._ ¡Calma! Que tengo que ir casi tan bien vestido como el novio —se gira en el espejo por vez sesenta, mirándose el culo—. Falta pasar aún por _Belgique, _por cierto.

Prusia hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos fastidiado.

—Y aún falta Romano, además —comenta España tratando de peinarse o algo. Francia se gira con Prusia.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Bien, ¡vamos! —protesta sin mirarle.

—¡Ni siquiera me has mirado!

—Cálmate, tío, seguro Inglaterra se muere al verte —se burla España arreglándose el cuello.

Francia le fulmina un poco, aunque le complace la respuesta, acercándose a arreglarle él el cuello.

—Quiero decir... Bélgica. Inglaterra se moriría aunque fueras desnudo —sonríe—. Bueno, lo haría ESPECIALMENTE si fueras desnudo —se ríe, mientras Prusia bufa sin entender nada.

—Innecesaria tu charla sobre el cejotas... Que no me interesa lo que haga esta vez —termina de arreglarle y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

España se encoge de hombros sonriendo tan tranquilo y le mete mano un poco.

—Sí confirmó que va, ¿verdad? —pregunta desinteresadamente. España se descojona por lo bajini y Prusia le mira sin saber de que habla—. ¡Que fastidio! —Francia sigue en soliloquio como si alguien le hubiera contestado—, Yo espero no tener que acercarme a él siquiera —sentencia terminando de ponerse loción sin mirar a España.

—Según las lenguas de doble filo, confirmo él y acompañante... —sigue España, tomando a Prusia y pasándole un peine, quien pelea un poco reticente.

Francia mira a España de reojo y luego se vuelve al espejo y se ríe.

—Irán a ir él y su mano derecha.

—Huy, mira quien tiene celitos.

—¿De su mano derecha? Ja! _Non, mon amour_, ni que fuera siquiera remotamente hábil con ella.

—¿¡Que celitos!? ¡Yo no tengo celos de nadie! —chilla Prusia de pronto. España se ríe de los dos. Francia mira a Prusia y se ríe también.

—¿Nos vamos, _Prusse_o vas a segur perdiendo el tiempo?

—¡Yo no estoy perdiendo el tiempo! —vuelve a protestar cada vez de peor humor. Francia se le acerca y le acaricia la mejilla. El albino bufa.

—¿Y dónde dejaste al pequeño histérico?

—¡No llames así a Romano! —Protesta España. Francia levanta las cejas y mira al español, divertido.

—Hablo de _Suisse,_mamá gallina.

—Oh... —se sonroja un poquito—. No me llames mamá gallina.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame, semental celoso?

—¡Ja! Mira quien habla, a mi no me molesta la mano derecha de nadie.

—A mi tampoco, por desgracia —le abraza de la cintura sonriendo. A lo que España niega con la cabeza mientras salen al comedor.

Suiza está paseando en una misma línea, hacia un lado y hacia el otro, mirando al suelo y Romano NO está por ahí

España mira alrededor buscando al italiano y Prusia se acerca a Suiza.

—Ya casi estamos.

Suiza se sobresalta un poco al notar a Prusia.

—Ah. Al fin, es tarde —sentencia de mal humor.

—_Ja_, ya lo sé, ya se lo he dicho.

—Esperad, que falta mi niño —suelta España buscándole.

—¡Mi niño, mi niño! —le imita Francia con burla. España le guiña un ojo y se va al cuarto, golpeando la puerta.

—¿Romanito?

Romano, que está listo ya pero lleva un rato histérico avergonzado, aún pensando en lo que pasó en la mañana, da un salto mirando a la puerta con terror.

—¿Has acabado? Es que ya tenemos que irnos.

—Ah... no... eh... yooo...

El español empieza a abrir la puerta y mete la cabeza. Romano se pega a la pared del fondo del cuarto, completamente vestido y arreglado y con cara de susto.

—Ah, pero si ya estás —sonríe—. Venga, vámonos.

El italiano traga saliva y se sonroja al verle, bajando la vista y caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta abriendo la puerta para dejarle salir.

Romano hace un sonido indeterminado, semejante a un gruñido, pasando agresivamente frente a él y España le toma de los hombros.

El italiano hace para que le suelte, así que España se ríe y le suelta.

—¡Eres un idiota! Eres el mayor de los idiotas.

—¡Anda! ¿Y ahora por qué?

—Porque lo eres, por idiota —sale al comedor con el ceño fruncido, rojo como manzana.

—Tú te ves súper sexy —le susurra al oído antes de que se le separe. Ok... rojo como la manzana roja de Blancanieves una vez remasterizada la película, odiando a España y a la vez, teniendo la piel de gallina con lo que le acaba de decir.

España se ríe.

—Ya podemos irnos.

—Bien. Espero que _Belgique_esté lista —sentencia Francia sonriéndole a Suiza y saliendo por la puerta.

Suiza ni siquiera se sonroja esta vez, saliendo con el ceño fruncido y de mal humor. España toma a Prusia de los hombros y le sacude un poco mientras salen.

—Calma, chaval, vas a ver... Luego podrás reírte de ella para siempre, vestida de novia sin poder ensuciarse ni nada.

Prusia se deja y sonríe un poquito.

—Además vas a poderle ver los pechos, estoy seguro de que va a verse bonita en el vestido —asegura Francia mirándole de reojo. Prusia se sonroja un poquito y sonríe un poco más mientras se sube al carro.

Francia le da una palmada en el culo a España cuando este se sube y se acerca al cochero a decirle que van a casa de Bélgica antes de subirse al coche detrás de Suiza que es el último que se sube.

España se sienta junto a Romano pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y apretándose contra él para dejar espacio al francés.

Romano se cruza de brazos acurrucándose por un instante sobre el español y luego dándose cuenta de lo que hace, protestando para que le suelte.

—No puedo soltarte, no cabemos que este carro es muy pequeño —responde España apretándole contra si y luego le da un codazo a Francia—. ¿Qué me dices, tío? ¿Está o no está mi niño como para mojar pan con este traje?

Francia le sonríe a Romano y luego mira a España.

—Ay Romano... pobre de ti con este hombre —sentencia riendo.

—¿¡Como que pobre?! —protesta España—. ¡Ni que yo le tratara mal!

—Nadie ha hablado de mal trato... sólo he dicho que esa expresión de mojar pan es como para un niño pequeño —se encoge de hombros y sonríe malignamente.

—¿Y que quieres que diga? ¿Que está como para raptarlo, empotrarle contra la pared y hacerle de todo? —sigue mirándole de reojo. Francia sonríe un poco más, de lado.

—Exactamente... estoy seguro de que disfruta más semejante cumplido.

Romano mira la conversación con los ojos muy muy abiertos.

—No estoy seguro, casi nunca acepta mis cumplidos aunque sean ciertos.

—No vas a venir a decirme que el que no los acepte quiere decir que no le gustan, _mon amour._

Romano se revuelve en su asiento.

—Ah, eso no lo sé. Pero siempre me dice que soy un pervertido, como si fuera una perversión pensar en comerse hasta que chille de placer a alguien así de sexy —responde hablando lentamente la ultima parte y hasta Prusia se revuelve en su sitio.

Francia mira a España sonriendo, inclinando un poquito la cabeza.

—Quizás lo que pasa es que él se siente pervertido al imaginarlo... —susurra lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos le oigan. Suiza mira a Francia de reojo, sonrojado.

—No sé por que, eso es lo más normal del mundo y lo hacemos todos ¿o me vais a decir que soy el único que tiene sueños eróticos? —Pregunta a los demás. Suiza tiembla, con los puños apretados, y mira a España muy muy enfadado.

—O te callas... o te callo con una hostia, tu decide —susurra seriamente. España parpadea y mira a Suiza cambiando la expresión.

Romano, que estaba totalmente en el idilio con lo que estaban describiendo, se sobresalta, acojonándose un poco.

—_Mon dieu..._¿pero a ti qué te pasa? —pregunta Francia levantando las cejas hacia Suiza. Prusia les mira a todos un poquito nervioso.

Suiza frunce el ceño más aún y le mira a él también. Francia traga saliva acojonado.

—No te preocupes, Suiza, el chaval esta perfectamente, no necesita que le protejas —suelta España abrazando más a Romano.

Suiza mira a Romano y luego a España, y abre la boca para decir que no le está defendiendo y luego cae en la cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer España. Se incomoda un poquito más y a la vez, aunque nunca lo admitirá, lo agradece. Gruñe un poco y se gira a la ventana.

—¿A que sí? —le pregunta el español a Romano.

—Eres un imbécil, suéltame —protesta Romano sin hacer ningún tipo de ademán para que le suelte. España se ríe.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, tu no puedes pensar esas cosas —le suelta el ibérico a Francia.

—¿Con Romano? Non... esas solo las piensas tú —Francia se relaja un poco y sonríe mirando por la ventana y viendo que ya están cerca de casa de Bélgica.

—Pues será por que tu estas demasiado ocupado con... —levanta las manos poniéndolas en sus cejas para fingir que las tiene más grandes.

—_Tais-toi!_ Yo estoy ocupado con chicas lindas como _Belgique_, no con idiotas cejudos —sonríe muy dignamente.

—Es verdad, Bélgica estaba muy contenta.

—Yo lo sé... y vas a ver lo contenta que va a estar más tarde —sentencia Francia cerrándole un ojo a España haciendo por levantarse en cuanto el carro se detiene.

Prusia les mira a los dos con el ceño fruncido, pensando en algo. España se ríe por supuesto. Francia mira a Prusia y le lanza un beso.

—No me tardo.

—Te esperamos aquí —responde Prusia un poco nerviosito y España cotillea por la ventana, tirado sobre Romano.

Suiza mira el reloj, enfadadísimo porque no van a poder llegar una hora antes como quería.

Romano sufre un poco con España encima, pero se asoma por la ventana para chismosear con él. Francia se peina un poco antes de caminar hasta la puerta y tocarla.

—Ya vooooooy —grita Bélgica que lleva más de dos horas lista, peinándose por vez quince y abre la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Aquí está mi príncipe por fin.

Y Francia produce una rosa roja, de adentro de su saco, haciendo una reverencia y extendiéndosela. Ella se ríe como una gallina de la forma habitual.

—_Ma princesse_—susurra coquetamente mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo encantadoramente.

Toma la rosa poniéndosela en el pelo y se acerca a por sus dos besos, sonrojada. Francia le da dos besos suaves, muy muy cerca de la comisura de la boca y le sonríe.

—Te ves radiante_, ma petit_... todo el mundo va a estar celoso.

Ella vuelve a reírse de esa forma odiosa.

—_Merci,_pero van a estarlo de mi más que de ti.

—Entonces vamos a robarnos la fiesta —sonríe seductoramente y le cierra un ojo—, ¿nos vamos?

—_Oui_—le toma la mano y parpadea coquetamente. Francia se lleva la mano de Bélgica a los labios y le da un beso sutil en los nudillos.

Ella vuelve a reírse tapándose con el abanico y mira al carro, donde España la saluda a través de la ventana.

—Venga, vámonos, _mon amour!_—se pone la mano de Bélgica en el brazo y camina hacia el carro, elegantemente.

Ella le sigue tan feliz como si fuera la reina del mundo con toda la caravana y toda la pomposidad posible, que harían que Inglaterra vomitara e hiciera muchas caras de asco, Francia abre la puerta del carro y le ayuda a subir, subiendo tras ella.

Bélgica sube y les sonríe a los presentes, saludando a España y a Romano efusivamente hasta que ve a Suiza, que se queda paralizada y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y la mira con desagrado.

—Definitivamente no lo mismo que tú —responde cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Has venido con él? —le reclama a Francia enojada. Francia le sonríe divertido a Bélgica.

—¿Te pondrías celosa y territorial si te dijera que_... oui?_—pregunta haciendo cara de inocente, abrazándola de la cintura y acercándola a el.

—Noooooooo! —protesta Suiza al mismo tiempo que habla Francia. Bélgica se pone nerviosa mirando a España de reojo.

—Pues es que no te voy a dejar que me dejes como segundo plato —responde haciéndose valer tal como el español le ha enseñado.

—Claro que no viene conmigo, ni yo con él, ¡Eso es absurdo! —gritonea Suiza mientras Francia mira a Bélgica a los ojos.

—_Merci, Suisse_... necesitaba que alguien le aclarara a esta bella mujer que definitivamente no venimos juntos tu y yo —se gira a él y le sonríe un poquito, cerrándole un ojo.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? No voy a dejar que estropees la boda, _Autriche_es amigo mío —le amenaza.

—Eh, eh... calma, calma —pide Francia sabiendo de la volatilidad de Suiza.

—Bélgica, todo esta bien... —pide España nervioso también.

Suiza le frunce el ceño mirando a Bélgica a los ojos, sin poder evitar que el corazón se le haga nudo otra vez, sin notarlo conscientemente... al final, él no puede siquiera presumir de lo mismo que ella con Austria.

—Viene conmigo, _Belgien_—suelta Prusia tomando a Suiza de la mano—. Ya se lo puedes decir al señorito o a quien te dé la gana.

—Me han invitado a la boda —responde fríamente y arranca la mano de la de Prusia, rápidamente.

—De ti tampoco me fío —responde la belga a Prusia—. ¿Invitarte? ¿Por qué iban a invitarte a ti?—escupe para Suiza.

—Eh, _Belgique, _venga —el Francés le gira la cara tomándola de la barbilla para que le mire a él. Le sonríe—, todo está bien, ¿vale?

Ella respira nerviosa mirándole.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto? —pregunta el francés en tono suave y la belga sonríe tontamente.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco mirando a Bélgica de reojo con ciertos celillos, pensando que ahora tampoco tiene la atención de Francia... volviendo a convencerse de que él no necesita a nadie, a NADIE.

España se relaja un poco más acomodándose junto a Romano y Prusia frunce el ceño viendo ambas parejas y pensando que tiene que hacer lo mismo, así que mira a Suiza de reojo.

Francia besuquea a Bélgica en la mejilla en estos momentos, acercándola más hacia él y maravillándose un poco con su escote.

Bélgica se ríe idiotamente dejándose hacer y España se muere de celitos por que querría poder hacerle eso a Romano quien desea con todo su corazón que España le hiciera eso.

Prusia sigue mirando al suizo, no le parece guapo... ni feo... ni nada más que malhumorado, pero si pretende hacer creer al señorito y a la tonta de Hungría que están juntos no le queda más remedio.

Tiene los brazos cruzados así que nada de tomarle de la mano. Acaba por estirar los brazos y pasarle uno sobre los hombros como ha visto hacer a España taaaantas veces. Suiza le mira de reojo y luego a la cara.

—¿Pero qué es lo que crees que haces?

—Pues abrazarte, claro —responde en plan obvio.

—Suéltame.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que me toques.

—Pero vienes conmigo, mira... como ellos —señala a España y Romano, Suiza le fulmina.

—No vengo así contigo.

—Pues yo sí.

—_Peußen, _no vas a tocarme.

—Es solo para molestar al señorito, no te emociones —suelta cruzándose de brazos enfadado también—. Esta boda es una gilipollez.

—Lo es, créeme, no es como que yo lo esté pasando bien —protesta también. Prusia se enfurruña más y el carro se detiene.

* * *

_La cosa está cada vez más negraestán llegando al punto de no retorno con la boda y está situación, pero almenos parece que hay quien se lo pasa bien. Perdonad si Bélgica parece un poco histérica, en nuestro Headcanon, a ella le gusta mucho Francia (si no no hablaría mayoritatiamente francés) por que es MUY guapo y tiene mucha competencia con Suiza por él y con el chocolate._


	9. La boda V Suiza y las alianzas

Francia se ríe un poco por lo bajini, susurrándole algo en el oído a Bélgica y ella se rie también completamente enajenada.

Suiza vuelve a hacer los ojos en blanco, levantándose y abriendo la puerta... saliendo despedido del carro, echando humo por la cabeza.

Prusia se baja tras él y cuando ve las flores de la fachada de la iglesia resopla aún más. El helvético está con la boca abierta porque el evento es así como súper ultra majestuoso y recargado.

—¡Pero que estúpido derroche de dinero! —protesta el Suizo en cuanto recupera el habla.

—¡Hay pocas flores!, ¿qué se ha creído ese idiota? ¿Así pretende dar la idea de imperio? —protesta Prusia señalándolas—. ¡Es un avaro obsesionado con la austeridad!

Suiza mira las flores, que para él son muchísimas y absolutamente ridículas e inútiles. Luego se vuelve a Prusia, sin que compute en su cabeza lo que está oyendo con lo que esta viendo.

—¿Pocas? ¡Pero si es un derroche imbécil de dinero que además se ve mal! —se queja él, por quejarse.

—¡Claro se ve mal! ¡si casi no hay! —se queja el albino señalando la fachada con las manos.

—¿Casi no hay? ¡Si hubiera una flor más, seguro no cabría _Österreich_!

—¡Pero que dices! ¡Míralo bien! Solo hay... —Prusia empieza a contar las flores una a una. España suspira viéndoles.

—¿Por qué mejor no entramos? —propone el moreno tomando a cada uno de un hombro.

—¡Pues calcula el precio que deben haber pagado por cada una! ¡Qué excusa de problemas económicos y debilidades ni que ocho cuartos! —refunfuña.

Francia sigue riéndose bajito con Bélgica de cualquier cosa que se le ocurre a la chica, le haga o no gracia a él.

—¡Es una boda! ¡Van a crear un imperio! ¡Tienen que dar la idea de poder! —replica Prusia. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—No sólo es la idea de poder, es que no se crea un imperio derrochando dinero con idioteces.

Bélgica le cuenta a Francia cosas aburriiidas sobre su vestido y como lo eligió y los otros que iba a ponerse.

—¡Venga ya! ¿En que piensas? ¡La imagen es más importante! —sigue discutiendo Prusia.

Y Francia sigue mirándola como si le estuviera hablando de una cosa terriblemente importante.

España les dirige a todos adentro.

—Lo es únicamente cuando eres un debilucho idiota como _Österreich _—sentencia el helvético y Prusia se queda con la boca abierta mirándole

—Eso es tan cierto, tío. ¡En el caso del señorito aún es peor! —asegura el alemán entrando y mirando las flores de dentro.

—Bueno, ¿dónde queréis sentaros? —pregunta España.

Francia aprovecha que el español les ha movido, para otear el horizonte buscando a un par de cejas. Que no es que le interese realmente donde está, sino que quiere sentarse justamente al otro lado... o algo así.

El propietario de las cejas está sentado al lado del novio junto a un chico rubio con un gracioso rulito que le sale de la frente.

—Ehh... dónde quieras, _cher._Queremos ver las cosas bien, ¿non? Pero no demasiado cerca como para... —se queda callado mirando a Inglaterra, parpadeando sorprendido al darse cuenta—. Canadá.

España parpadea por ese final de frase volviéndose a Francia y Bélgica mira a donde él está mirando. Mientras Prusia ha hecho un excelente numero de desaparición.

—Ha venido con Canadá... —susurra en un tono suave y dulce, mucho menos falso al que ha estado ocupando con Bélgica.

—Oh, te refieres a... —España ve también que es lo que esta mirando.

—¿De que hablas, France? ¿Quién es Canadá? —pregunta Bélgica con el ceño fruncido, celosilla, aún buscando.

—_Mon petit chiot..._—se muerde el labio pensando que hace mucho que no le ve porque Inglaterra no le deja acercarse ni siquiera un poco, menos aún después de lo de América.

Bélgica se ríe pensando que la ha llamado a ella.

—Me pones unos nombres tan monos.

—¿Estás bien, tío? —pregunta España mirándole—. ¿Quieres ir a sentarte junto a éllos?

—Eh... —vacila saliendo un poco del azoro y mirando a España, ignorando a Bélgica —. ¿Eh? _N-Non_, es capaz de irse y quiero hablar con él.

—Bueno, quizás dentro de un rato, en el convite —responde él.

—_France! Espagne!_¿De quién estáis hablando!? —pregunta Bélgica enfadada tomando la mano cada uno para que le hagan caso.

—Non, no quizás... Ayúdame, _Espagne_, hace mucho que no se nada de... —le pide, un poco nervioso ahora y luego se gira con Bélgica, mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas

—Calma, quizás... Quieres que... —se vuelve a Bélgica también. Y ella le mira a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—_Quoi?_

—¡Quiero saber de qué estáis hablando! —protesta la belga cruzándose de brazos. Francia parpadea sin entender bien el berrinche.

—Canadá. Canadá es mi colo... era mi colonia hasta que el _imbecile_ de _Angleterre_me lo arrebató —explica —. Y está ahí, ha venido con él.

Bélgica mira de nuevo buscando a Inglaterra.

—¿No es _Amerique_?

—_Non_—responde el francés con e ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres que me lleve a Inglaterra unos minutos? —propone el español.

—¿Ahora? —le mira ilusionado.

—Sí, creo que puedo distraerle un poco... Bélgica, llévate a Romano, por favor.

Francia se acerca a España y le abraza un poco, sonriendo.

—_Merci._

España le abraza de vuelta.

—Pero date prisa, si se entera nos mata.

—Lo se... Lo se —Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo. Romano mira a Bélgica no muy feliz.

España suelta al francés y se acerca al británico y el canadiense, intercambiando unas cuantas palabras. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y cuando va a girar la cabeza España le detiene para que no mire y le hace levantarse. Inglaterra le da unas instrucciones a Canadá y sigue a España con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzado.

Bélgica también les mira enfadada y le toma la mano a Romano para llevarselo a sentar. Francia sonríe y casi corre a sentarse al otro lado de Canadá, abrazándole.

Canadá se sobresalta por que estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

—Ah! France! —sonríe al notar quien es, abrazándole de vuelta, mientras España le mete un ROLLO de los suyos a Inglaterra, manteniéndole de espaldas a ellos.

Francia le abraza un poco más y le acaricia la cara y el pelo, dándole varios besos en ello.

—¿¡Cómo estás?!

—_Trés bien. Angleterre_te matará si sabe que estás aquí —advierte nervioso—. Y a mi me meterá una bronca.

—No me importa. ¿Cómo te trata? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has comido bien? —le acaricia la cara. Canadá traga saliva pensando que comer NO come bien, pero sabe que el inglés hace lo que puede.

—Estoy bien, me trata bien —asiente pasando por alto la otra pregunta—. Voy a pedirle la independencia pronto.

Francia le mira con los ojos muy muy abiertos.

—¡¿EN SERIO?! —sonríe.

—Lo tengo todo planeado para el mes que viene, pero no quiero declarar la guerra... _Si'l vous plait_, no corras la voz de momento.

—_Mon petit! _Eso es..._ mon dieu!_—sonríe más y le abraza otra vez mientras todos pensamos... ehh... oui, oui... Pero Angleterre va a tardarse años en reconocérsela.

Canadá sonríe tímidamente abrazándole de vuelta.

—Tengo que irme... pero si quieres, podemos hablar un poco más en un rato, en la fiesta —le acaricia el pelo, peinándole un poco.

—Lo intentaré, pero _Angleterre_ sabe que estás aquí y me ha advertido mucho que no me acerque a ti ni nada. _Si'l vous plait_, no le des motivos para que te pegue, tiene muchas ganas de hacerte daño por lo de _mon frére.  
_  
Francia sonríe tristemente.

—Lo sé_. Je..._ —se muerde el labio y mira hacia donde está Inglaterra—, voy a estar bien. Trataré de que hablemos un poco más adelante, ¿bien? Te echo mucho de menos, _mon petit..._—le acaricia de nuevo la mejilla mirándole a los ojos.

—_Je..._—se sonroja un poco por que está ahora mismo en ESA época de su vida en la que todos pasan por la que sienten un enamoramiento (mayor o menor, dependiendo) por Francia. Cuando Inglaterra empuja a España y se da la vuelta viendo a Francia con Canadá. Sale corriendo hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

—_Je... Je t'aime_—le besa la mejilla viendo al inglés ir hacia ellos con el rabillo del ojo y poniéndose de pie.

—_What the hell _te crees que estás haciendo_ bloody bastard of the hell!_¡Aléjate de mi niño! —grita Inglaterra yendo directo a Francia, quien se gira a mirarle, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo un poco de lado.

—_Moi aussie_—responde Canadá completamente sincero en un tono únicamente audible para él, nervioso.

—_Allò, mon amour... comment ça va?_

Inglaterra llega hasta Francia y le gira la cara de un puñetazo que el francés esquiva más o menos, lo mejor que puede, logrando que no le rompa la mandíbula, pero cayéndose igual.

A lo que Canadá se levanta tomando a Inglaterra de las axilas para detenerle y España se acerca corriendo también, poniéndose entre él y Francia.

—¡Que no te acerques! ¡Suéltame Canadá! ¡Suéltame en este _bloody_momento!

—Veo que te estás haciendo débil, _mon amour_... quizás es que estás perdiendo facultades... o colonias —responde Francia incorporándose lo más elegantemente que puede, sin tocarse la cara que le duele como si se la hubiera partido en dos.

España se agacha ayudando a Francia a levantarse.

—¡Que te jodan! ¡Ni me hables! —grita el inglés zarandeándose en brazos de Canadá que tiene muchos problemas para mantenerle sin que se suelte, pidiéndole que se calme.

Francia se pone en pie, mirando al inglés a la cara. Vuelve a sonreírle. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada con furia respirando a soplidos por la nariz.

—Nos vemos en un rato, _Angleterre_—indica cerrándole un ojo, con la sonrisa perpetua. Se da la vuelta—. Tu pañuelo no combina con el saco... es una pena.

—Nos veremos en el infierno, capullo —se devuelve, pero Francia no le mira de regreso, ni contesta nada más.

España se va con el francés y Canadá suelta un poco a Inglaterra.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el español cuando están lo bastante lejos para que no les oigan, mirando a Canadá y a Inglaterra de reojo, donde el británico esta dando un RAPAPOLVO al canadiense.

—_Connard!_—protesta enfadado tocándose la mandíbula, adolorido.

—Es un imbécil.

—Es mucho más que un imbécil... no me ha roto la quijada porque le he esquivado. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Bruto, ¡bestia incivilizada!

—Está intratable desde que acabó la guerra de la independencia con el crío ese de los cojones —responde dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—_Je m'en fou!_—protesta tocándose la mejilla y mirándole a lo lejos reñir a Canadá. España suspira.

El francés bufa mirando a España y quitándose la mano del lugar del golpe.

—Vamos a sentarnos.

—Esto va a inflamarse —protesta.

—¿Inflamarse?

—Esto... —le muestra la mejilla para que le diga si parece santo Cristo o no.

—Quizás puedas ponerte alguna cataplasma.

—Que estúpida cataplasma me voy a poner... —se queja de pésimo humor —, y en frente de todo el mundo. Voy a tirármelo frente a todo el mundo a ver si le parece bien —bufa —. Vamos a sentarnos.

España vuelve a suspirar.

—Lo peor es que creo que él si que lo disfrutaría aún no lo admita —trata de animarle sonriendo un poco

—Y además está regañando al _garçón,_¡como si fuera yo un apestado!

—Venga, venga. Bélgica te esta esperando —les señala. Francia refunfuña algo más por lo bajo, caminando hasta ellos.

xoOXOox

El obispo de Viena está dándole a Austria las últimas instrucciones... otra vez, mientras esperan en la sacristía a que llegue la hora de ir al altar para esperar a Hungría.

Y Austria está repasándolas también, más pendiente de decirle cada una de las cosas que podrían ir mal y como lo arreglarían en caso de ser así.

Alemania mira el reloj nervioso.

—Faltan quince minutos.

—Estupendo —miente poniéndose más nervioso aún—. ¿Estoy bien? Tengo que estar perfecto... Esta maldita pajarita vuelve a estar torcida —protesta HISTERICO volviendo a arreglársela por vez número cuatrocientos veinte.

—Estás bien, estás perfecto. Espero que no se les haga tarde.

—Tu has ido a por ellos, ¿cómo estaba Ungarn? ¿La has visto? ¿Estaba nerviosa? No debimos dejar que _Italien_se ocupara de esto.

—No la he visto, estaba en el baño. _Italien _se veía bie... normal —carraspea recordando lo de las flores y de pronto alguien golpea la puerta.

—¿¡Qué quieres decir con normal!? —sigue Austria, histérico.

—Pues... normal, estaba ahí, sonriendo hablándome de flores —explica el alemán yendo a la puerta.

—¿Pero estaba vestido, en pijama, desnudo? —pregunta mientras anda a la puerta, antes que la abra.

—_Nein!_No estaba desnudo, estaba vestido con el traje, sólo le faltaba el saco encima. Ungarn estaba arriba, en el baño —responde abriendo.

—_Heil _—saluda una voz conocidísima en la puerta. Alemania mira a Austria de reojo, quién se tensa aún más automáticamente.

—_Preußen..._no creo que sea un buen momento.

—Oh, venga _West_, ¿que mejor momento que este? —entra despeinándole un poco con una sonrisa que no presagia nada bueno en la cara—. Tu me dijiste que tenía que venir, solo quiero desearle felicidades al novio.

Alemania se tensa más y le mira a los ojos.

—_Preußen._

Austria le mira en tensión con el ceño fruncido y Prusia se le acerca tendiéndole una mano. Alemania se queda en la puerta, tenso, mirando la escena.

Austria mira la mano sin hacer NINGUN ademán por devolverle el apretón, por supuesto, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Preußen_? —pregunta el austríaco.

—Solo hablar contigo y desearte lo mejor —responde en un tono más falso que un billete de tres euros—. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Estás nervioso? ¿contento? ¿asustado?

Alemania se acerca a ellos dos, con curiosidad, desconfiando un poco pero queriéndole creer.

—Estoy bien, voy a pedirte que te marches, _bitte_—responde Austria completamente tenso pero en un tono calmado.

—No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada, solo he venido a hablar contigo —protesta un poco—. A ver como estás y si necesitas algo.

—No necesito nada, _danke_. Y ahora _bitte,_ márchate. Está aquí hasta tu _bruder _—sigue en el mismo tono.

—Ah, _ja. West_—Prusia se vuelve a él y le sonríe—. Está hecho todo un hombre, muy elegante con este traje, ¿verdad?

Alemania mira a Austria y luego a Prusia, tenso también, porque además sabe lo que esto implica para Prusia... con Hungría.

—_Bruder, bitte..._vamos afuera.

—Claro, ¿porqué no vas saliendo tu primero? —pide mirando a Alemania y luego se vuelve al moreno sin quitar su sonrisa inquietante—. Hay algo que me gustaría decirle a _Österreich._

Austria se tensa aún más al oír que le llama por su nombre, pensando que Hungría no está cerca y mira a Alemania un poco aterrorizado.

—_Nein_—responde tajante Alemania, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, no pasa nada. Volveré con _Frankreich _y_ Spanien_ ahora que ya os he visto —hace una pausa—. Y con _Schweiz_, que ha venido y ahora está conmigo —suelta con suavidad sin dejar de mirar a Austria, esperando asustarle aún más.

Alemania parpadea mirando al albino. El austríaco levanta las cejas y parpadea incrédulo, temblando un poco, mirando a Prusia como si quisiera preguntarle un millón de cosas y la vez dijera "no digas mentiras sobre eso".

Alemania frunce el ceño más aún con eso, y toma a Prusia de los hombros.

—Vamos afuera.

—Felicidades por la boda, amigo mío —suelta Prusia simplemente sonreído maligno pensando que sí le ha molestado y se dirige a la puerta siguiendo a su hermano.

Austria les mira a ambos sin decir nada y temblando un poco, respirando profundamente. Alemania sale de la sacristía con el ceño fruncido. Prusia sale también y le mira de reojo, sonriendo.

—_Preußen!_—le riñe Alemania con toda la seriedad que puede.

—_Was?_—pregunta aparentemente inocente.

—Ve a sentarte a tu lugar y como se te ocurra mover un solo dedo más en contra de _Österreich_, te juro que... ¡te juro que voy a enfadarme! —le amenaza. Prusia le sonríe y le despeina un poco más.

—Tú fuiste el que quiso que viniera a esta pantomima, _West_.

—No es ninguna pantomima.

—Si tu lo dices —se encoge de hombros y empieza a marcharse—. Hablamos luego.

Alemania le mira irse, verdaderamente enfadado... VERDADERAMENTE enfadado y luego se gira abriendo la puerta otra vez. Austria esta sentado en una silla, con los ojos muy abiertos temblando.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el alemán acercándosele un poco y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él.

El moreno no tiene NI IDEA de que responder a eso, ni siquiera desvía la mirada del punto en el infinito en que la tiene, pensado.

—Es... no... —suspira y frunce el ceño, aún muy enfadado—. Venga, levántate. Estoy harto de ustedes dos peleando_, Preußen_no te va a echar a perder el mejor día de tu vida... levántate! —indica con voz seria y firme dándole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Austria le mira aún temblando un poco, nada convencido.

—_D-Deustchland_... —logra balbucear tragando saliva.

—_Ja_? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—_Schweiz..._¿Está aquí? —pregunta en un susurro.

—_Nein —_responde mintiendo porque no sabe si está y mirándole a los ojos.

—_Preußen... —_se le empañan un poco los ojos por que esto está empezando a sobrepasar su sensibilidad.

Alemania toma aire, agobiado sin saber bien qué hacer... aún así, le mira a los ojos con total convicción.

—_Preußen_ es un idiota cuando se lo propone... y quiere mucho a _Ungarn_, lo sabes bien —responde un poco incómodo.

Austria cierra los ojos pensando en si Prusia sería capaz de inventarse algo así y en si Suiza sería capaz de haber venido. Recuerda la conversación con Hungría cuando le dijo que le invitó, ella sostenía que sí vendría pero... Prusia no había dicho "le he visto al fondo" había dicho "está conmigo" ni siquiera "ha venido conmigo" lo cual era absolutamente absurdo a su entender, pero ya era absurdo que estuviera ahí.

—¿Sería tan grave que estuviera aquí? —pregunta Alemania mirándole, Austria le mira y asiente suavemente.

—Yo también quiero mucho a _Ungarn._

—Puedo ir afuera y pedirle que se vaya si está aquí—ofrece.

—_Nein,_ella le invitó, eso sería maleducado —responde pensando que lo que no quiere es que esté ahí fuera. Quisiera que fuera Suiza quien se estuviera vistiendo de blanco ayudado por Italia o incluso quizás se conformaría solamente con que Suiza estuviera ahí dentro ayudándole a vestirse a él, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien y lo bien que se veía y lo afortunado que era por casarse con una chica tan guapa. Solamente que fuera su mejor amigo habría sido mejor que esto.

—Quizás... Vino en son de paz, porque se alegra.

Siente una punzada en el estomago convenciéndose a si mismo de que reemplazar a Hungría por Suiza no era en absoluto lo que quería, pero tampoco a Alemania. No estaba seguro de que lugar quería que el helvético ocupara, pero definitivamente no era uno sentado entre el público junto a Prusia y cuando oye a Alemania decir eso hace los ojos en blanco.

—Escúchame _bitte,_ve y averigua para mí si realmente está aquí. Pero no le diga nada —agrega. Alemania vacila.

—Yo puedo arreglar esto —sentencia—, Lo que necesito es que tu te concentres en la boda.

—_Nein, Deustchland_. No hables con él. Ungarn le invitó y tiene todo el derecho de venir e incluso de venir con _Preußen_ sin que nadie le cuestione ni le pida explicaciones. Si vas con él sabrá que yo te he mandado, solo ve y mira a ver si le ves, _bitte._

—Solo concéntrate en la boda y confía en mí.

Austria se tensa más al notar que Alemania no quiere hacerle caso.

—Pues no vayas, quédate aquí conmigo y ayúdame a arreglarlo.

Alemania le mira a los ojos.

—No planeo pedirle que se vaya, eso lo he entendido. Solo... Quiero que te olvides de _Schweiz.  
_  
—Y yo también querría que un montón de cosas que no son diferentes, lo fueran, _Deustchland._

—Voy a buscarle si quieres. Solo... Te advierto que _Ungarn _llegara en uno o dos minutos más si es que llega a tiempo.

—Saldré cuando esté todo el mundo preparado, con la música y el sacerdote tal como hemos ensayado y la esperaré en el altar para recibirla.

Alemania le mira al los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—_Nein._

Alemania suspira.

—No debí dejar entrar a _Preußen_.

—Quizás podrías ir y asegurarte de que no va a raptar a _Ungarn_o algo parecido.

—_Italien_ se encargara de eso. Y _Spanien _y _Frankreich._ De hecho, _Ungarn_se encargara de eso —admite una vez que se lo piensa mejor

Austria le mira pensando que no es eso realmente lo que le esta pidiendo ya que YA sabe que no va a raptar a Hungría y suspira por la poca sensibilidad de Alemania.

—Voy a pasar al baño un momento y salimos.

—Voy a buscar a... Oh. Vale, te espero aquí.

—_Danke_—responde saliendo él. Alemania le mira irse... Preocupado.

xoOXOox

Mientras tanto, en la nave mayor de la catedral, una sonrisa maligna y un brillo de oro preceden.

—Hey, _Schweiz, _adivina.

Suiza, que está sentado mirándose las manos, hecho un manojo de nervios, le mira de reojo.

Prusia levanta una mano y toma una de las del suizo para que ponga la palma hacia arriba.

—Esto es para ti, mi regalo de bodas —se ríe dejando algo en ella. El suizo parpadea mirando el objeto, son las alianzas.

Prusia le mira sonriente. Suiza desfrunce el ceño y abre la boca, mirando a Prusia, quien sonríe más y le hace un gesto para que guarde silencio, volviéndose a mirar al frente tan inocente.

—¿D-D-De dónde sacaste esto? —susurra el suizo consternado, sin atreverse a cerrar la mano, como si las argollas pesaran diez kilos.

—¿Pues de donde crees? ¡Esto es una boda!

—Pero no son tuyas. Ni mías, son de ellos dos —las mira consternado—. ¿T-Te las dio _Österreich_?

—_Nein,_se las he robado a esa niña de casa del señorito, Liechtenstein o como sea. Ahora que no las tienen ellos dos no van a poder casarse —sonríe ante el plan maestro. Suiza parpadea mirando las argollas.

—¿Le robaste las argollas a una niña? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Ella estaba arreglándose el zapato y no me lo pensé, es _awesome,_¿no crees? No habrá boda sin ellas, solo quédatelas tu por que de mi sospecharán —Prusia sonríe de buen humor pensando en la cara que se le quedara al señorito podrido cuando se dé cuenta que no puede casarse.

El suizo se lo piensa unos segundos cerrando la mano. Seguro podrán casarse. De una u otra forma. Será ridículo y todo, pero está seguro de que con o sin argollas podrán casarse. Si no es hoy, será mañana o pasado... Cuando tengan otras argollas en dado caso de que fueran imprescindibles.

Mira a Prusia teniendo un poco de pena. Es decir, al parecer... Tenía tantas ganas de que hubiera boda como él y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier tipo de plan ridículo para impedirla. Abre la mano y mira las argollas.

—¿Dónde está la niña?

—Yo que sé, por ahí detrás, —suelta sin hacer mucho caso, pendiente ahora de que acaba de entrar Rusia con los soviéticos.

—Esto no va a impedir la boda.

—_Was?_—se vuelve dejando de mirar al ruso, por que Prusia está ahora mismo en este período de su vida en que le llama mucho la atención como más tarde se la llamará a Estados Unidos.

—Van a casarse igual, aunque sea con un par de rondanas —frunce el ceño, apretando las argollas enfadado por que Prusia lo ponga en esta posición.

—Claro que no, ¡como si el señorito no fuera un histérico!

Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Histérico o no... Va a casarse con _Ungarn_, ¡eso es lo que quiere!

—No se va a casar sin las alianzas, créeme, no te comas más la cabeza... —sigue y se pone de pie dispuesto a acercarse a Rusia—. Vuelvo ahora, guárdame el sitio.

—_Preußen! Verdammt!_—protesta cuando ya se ha ido.

Suiza abre la mano y mira las dos argollas sintiendo eso mismo extraño en el corazón que lleva dos semanas sintiendo. Son bonitas y doradas... Toma la más angosta y gruesa asumiendo que es la que le interesa, conociendo a Austria y sus delgadas manos.

Sin poder creer que esta argolla vaya a estar en su dedo los próxim... Se detiene a si mismo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Basta, basta con esto, basta! —murmura para si levantándose y yendo hacia donde Prusia le indico que podía estar la niña.

Al fondo del todo, de rodillas en el suelo hay una chiquilla de pelo largo y rubio llorando silenciosamente, completamente desolada sin moverse de su sitio en un llanto muy parecido al de Austria cuando era pequeño en el que se queda inútilmente detenido llorando sin arreglar sus problemas.

Suiza camina con mucha seguridad, frunciendo el ceño, buscando a una niña desastrosa y desagradable, por que según él, al ser de la casa de Austria debe ser insufrible... Y no la encuentra.

Y en realidad, no tarda tanto tiempo en descubrir a la pequeña figura sentada en un rincón que le recuerda sospechosamente a... Alguien. Traga saliva acercándose a ella.

Ella sigue llorando y frotándose los ojos sin notarle. El suizo frunce el ceño y se agacha junto a ella.

—Niña.

Al final Liechtenstein levanta la vista y le mira con los ojos vidriosos, sin ningún miedo. Suiza parpadea.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Se sorbe los mocos sonoramente.

—He hecho algo terrible... He destruido la boda y... Y... _Herr Österreich_ se va a enfadar mucho y me va a reñir y _Ungarn _se pondrá muy triste.

Suiza frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué has hecho tan terrible?

—He perdido las alianzas —explica y vuelve a sollozar—. Yo tenía que entregarlas, pero las he perdido y no las encuentro por ningún lado y no puedo ir a por otras y regresar antes que empiece la ceremonia.

—_Nein,_no has perdido las alianzas. Alguien te las quito —explica lentamente.

—¿Por qué alguien iba a hacer una cosa tan cruel? —pregunta cándidamente.

—En el mundo vas a encontrarte muchas personas crueles —la toma de las axilas y la levanta con cuidado—. Llorar no resuelve nada —le explica como le explico muchas veces a Austria de pequeños.

Ella se pone un poco nerviosa cuando la toca por que no le conoce, pero le deja hacer.

—Ten —le abre la mano y pone delicadamente las alianzas en su mano.

—¡Las has encontrado! —exclama sorbiéndose los mocos y dejando de llorar, mirándolas con los ojos brillantes. Suiza sonríe un poquito por primera vez en mucho rato.

—Guárdalas bien.

_—Dankeschön_—agradece de corazón y hace un poco de ademán de abrazarle. Suiza la mira a los ojos y no entiende el ademán de abrazo hasta que es demasiado tarde.

—Ehm... ¿Puedo conocer su nombre, _herr_? —pregunta tensa y de forma mucho más respetuosa al notar que no debe abrazarle, echándose para atrás recordando los modales que Austria le ha enseñado... Por que además la cara de este hombre le suena.

Suiza vacila un poco recordando de golpe donde está y toda la situación.

—M-Mi nombre no importa —susurra pensando que lo ultimo que quiere es que Austria TENGA que venir a agradecerle por salvar su boda. Se sonroja un poco, pensando en esta niña y en lo cercana que es al austríaco.

—Pero... —susurra levantando la cara y mirándole a los ojos, tímidamente.

El obispo, empieza a caminar desde el fondo de la catedral hasta la puerta de la misma, indicando que la novia ha llegado ya. La gente empieza a ponerse de pie.

Eso significa que Austria y Alemania ya están saliendo también.

—Tienes que ir ya al frente, deben estarte buscando —replica suiza, poniéndose nervioso de golpe.

—Ah! _Ja!_ —exclama poniéndose nerviosa y mirando al frente, guardándose las alianzas—. _Dankeschön_—agradece otra vez sonriéndole y sale corriendo por el pasillo central.

—Cuídate de un hombre alto, de pelo blanco y ojos rojos —recomienda mirándole irse.

Austria parado frente al altar, desvía la mirada de Alemania al ver a Liechtenstein corriendo y sin poder evitarlo mirando a la puerta buscando a Hungría y encontrando a Suiza de pie, plantado donde Liechtenstein le ha dejado. Se paraliza, por que no esta seguro que sea él y tiembla un poco llamando la atención de Alemania.

El suizo mira la puerta, y entra en pánico al ver donde está parado. Traga saliva y se mueve alejándose del pasillo sin mirar hacia el austríaco, buscando un lugar en el que sentarse lo antes posible, sin querer... del lado del novio y saliendo del campo de visión de Austria justo al tiempo en que Alemania le mira.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta a Austria mientras el obispo organiza el cortejo.

—Creo que he visto... Ahí al fondo.

—_Ja?_—le mira de reojo y luego mira al fondo... Hungría no se ve aún.

—No estoy seguro.

—No entiendo... ¿Qué has visto?

Austria aprieta los ojos y niegan con la cabeza, achacándolo a los nervios, asustado y con el estomago revuelto. Alemania le pone una mano en el hombro.

—_Ungarn _—murmura al tiempo en que el obispo se gira a ellos y la música empieza a sonar. Austria asiente, aún medio ausente, concentrándose en la música.

* * *

_El principio del fin... y aun así, nos encanta la escena con Liechtenstein por que Suiza es BUENO. ¿No te parece?_


	10. La boda VI Brindisi

_Austria aprieta los ojos y niegan con la cabeza, achacándolo a los nervios, asustado y con el estomago revuelto. Alemania le pone una mano en el hombro._

_—Ungarn —murmura al tiempo en que el obispo se gira a ellos y la música empieza a sonar. Austria asiente, aún medio ausente, concentrándose en la música_.

* * *

El obispo mira a Austria y con una ligera reverencia empieza a caminar por el pasillo, seguido del hombre con el incienso, el que lleva la cruz y el cortejo mientras seguramente la mejor música del mundo mundial suena al fondo.

Austria sigue concentrado y sonríe un poco por que realmente lo están haciendo muy bien con la música. Lo cual debe ser el mayor cumplido en la historia de la música. La pieza sigue hasta que todo el espectacular cortejo, que debe ser laaaargo, entra por el pasillo.

La música para por un instante y Hungría, genio y figura, aparece tomada del brazo de Italia al fondo del pasillo. De pie, quizás no de la manera más femenina posible y quizás bastante más nerviosa de lo que aparenta, con su vestido blanco, su largo velo, y su ramo de flores en la mano. Se ve extraña y se siente extraña... Pero sonríe ampliamente y mira a Austria directamente a los ojos.

Austria la mira también a lo lejos y se le olvida cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber estado pensando o preocupándole con la boca un poco abierta, impresionado.

Hungría se sonroja un poquitín y se ríe un poco por lo bajo con la cara de Austria. Una pieza distinta a la anterior empieza a sonar y Hungría cuenta de manera demasiado evidente los segundos que le han ordenado esperar antes de mirar a veneciano de reojo y empezar a caminar hacia el altar apretándole el brazo.

Austria cierra la boca y sonríe un poco más sin poder evitarlo, sin dejar de mirarla. Italia anda a su lado como si fuera el rey del mambo, mirando a Alemania fijamente y si Prusia tiene el impulso de levantarse e irse a su casa a llorar sintiéndose vencido en algún momento, ese momento es ahora

Mismo momento en el que suiza descubre que en realidad no debió acudir a la boda.

Hungría mira a Austria a los ojos todo el camino, deteniéndose solo un instante al pasar junto a Prusia y mirarlo de reojo... Aunque la leve vacilación desaparece tan rápido como llegó y la sonrisa de Austria vuelve a capturar toda su atención, hasta que llega al altar, junto a él.

Alemania tiembla todo el camino con la mirada de Italia y se pregunta si alguna vez Italia y Hungría estarán en la misma posición, haciendo exactamente el mismo recorrido pero con otro resultado.

Prusia sigue sin poder siquiera pronunciar sonido hasta que finalmente Italia se planta frente a Alemania y Austria, le guiña un ojo al alemán y le entrega las manos de la húngara al austríaco.

Hungría le sonríe al alemán y toma a Austria de las manos, mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

—No me caí —susurra.

—Nunca lo dude —miente piadosamente sonriéndole también. Hungría entrecierra los ojos mirándole con media sonrisa y se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla.

El obispo le pide a todo el mundo que se siente al tiempo que la pieza con la que entró Hungría termina.

Francia toma a Prusia de la mano y se la aprieta un poco.

Austria se deja y se vuelve al obispo mientras todos los demás se sientan y Prusia empieza a quejarse de ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO para España y Francia durante tooooooda la ceremonia.

Suiza se queda de pie unos instantes más que el resto, mirando la escena con la cabeza levemente inclinada... Y Hungría aquí cumple su cometido al invitarle, porque a Suiza le queda más que claro todo lo que tiene que quedarle claro.

Mientras España tiene muchos problemas para no llorar por que está muy emocionado por que todo es muy bonito y ellos hacen tan buena pareja y se ven tan felices y el resto de sensiblerías que hacen que España se emocione.

Francia busca discretamente la mirada de Inglaterra, quien está mirando la ceremonia y suspirando de tanto en tanto, parpadea un poco y se vuelve al notar una mirada.

El francés le sonríe un poco sin burla... Y sin notarlo, el inglés traga saliva y se sonroja un poco, volviéndose a mirar a los novios tras vacilar unos instantes. Francia se gira al frente otra vez, tranquilizándose un poquito.

Una lagrima muy discreta se cae sin querer del ojo de Prusia cuando Hungría dice "si quiero" haciendo que se calle y se le remueva todo dentro del estomago.

Francia le vuelve a apretar el brazo al se Prusia y le señala a lo lejos algo haciéndole un comentario con intenciones de que se ría.

Suiza aguanta la boda entera apretando los puños y deseando nunca, nunca haber salido de casa.

Prusia traga saliva y le mira no muy convencido, limpiándose la lagrima lo más discreta y rápidamente posible mientras España llora a maaaares con un pañuelo y todo, sonándose la nariz.

Luego el albino vuelve la atención a ellos con el beso, que seguramente es una de las escenas más duras que ha visto nunca.

Hungría se separa del beso y le sonríe a Austria MUY feliz quien en este momento solo tiene ojos para ella y siente que todo esto es perfecto.

—_Szeretlek _—susurra Hungría declarando su amor en la mayor demostración de lo feo que es su idioma... feo, feo FEO...

—Yo a ti también —responde él sonriéndole mientras todos los demás aplauden. Excepto Prusia y Suiza.

Hungría se gira a los demás y sonríe, abrazando a Austria, saludando a todo el mundo. Austria saluda también sonriendo y la música vuelve a sonar, esta vez con más fuerza, y ellos dos salen por el pasillo sonriendo.

Los dos italias, con un grupo de invitados a los que se les ha pedido con anticipación que participen en esto, hacen una fila lado a lado de la Iglesia hasta el carro descubierto que va a llevarlos al palacio en donde será la recepción.

Entre vítores y aplausos, Austria y Hungría salen de la mano saludando a gente de ambos países que se ha congregado en multitudes afuera de la iglesia y por todo el camino. Hungría es la primera en subir al carro y Austria se sienta junto a ella, partiendo seguidos de una banda de música que, en un carro que los sigue, ameniza el camino.

—¡Nos casamos! —exclama Hungría en cuanto el carro empieza a caminar, mirando a Austria sonriendo.

—Cierto. Finalmente todo salió perfecto, estoy muy contento —asegura.

—Aún falta el baile —se ríe un poquito y piensa en la noche, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—_Ja, _pero confío en la buena suerte. La música ha estado espectacular, no creo que vaya a salir mal... ¿Te he dicho que no bailaremos el vals que estuvimos practicando?

Hungría levanta las cejas.

—¿No? —le mira algo preocupada porque ese vals es lo único que sabe bailar.

—No, bailaremos uno diferente que a pesar de todo se parece mucho por que el ritmo es prácticamente igual. Pero no es el mismo —sonríe. Hungría sonríe un poquito de lado y le mira con los labios medio abiertos

—¿Compusiste un vals para la boda? —pregunta emocionada.

—_Nein_—sonríe de lado. Ella levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco.

—Oh... —susurra ligeramente avergonzada.

—Compuse un vals para ti —responde abrazándola un poco hacia si. Ella le mira a los ojos y le sonríe, acercándose más y besándolo en los labios suav... todo lo suavemente que puede.

Él se deja, sonriendo y decidiendo no corregirla ni reñiría por hoy.

—Estoy muy feliz —confiesa entre aplausos y gritos de la gente que se ha emocionado un poco con el beso—, todo esto va a salir perfecto.

—También yo lo creo —asiente.

—Veneciano me dijo que... —suelta un poco burdamente y luego se sonroja. Él la mira dejándole hablar—. Estoy un poco nerviosa —confiesa.

—Yo también, pero es normal.

Sonríe mucho al saber que él está también nervioso.

—Me compusiste un vals —susurra sonriendo y se ríe un poco—, nunca nadie me había compuesto nada.

—Va a gustarte —sonríe seguro de si mismo.

—Seguro que va a gustarme. Es imposible que hagas algo que no me guste —replica sonriendo cuando el carro se detiene.

Austria se sonroja un poquito con eso pero sonríe orgulloso, bajando primero para ayudarla a bajar a ella luego.

xoOXOox

Suiza se queda sentado en la iglesia aún cuando ya se ha vaciado prácticamente toda, debatiéndose entre si ir o no ir a la comida y Prusia se acerca a él, con el corazón roto.

—Les has devuelto las alianzas —le reclama.

—_Ja_—susurra el suizo sin mirarle—. Nunca debí salir de casa, nunca —agrega levantándose.

—Que sepas que ya no eres mi amigo —suelta.

—Yo no soy amigo de nadie —responde duramente levantando la vista y mirándole.

—¡Pues no me extraña! —exclama de vuelta—. Eres insufrible, más vale que te vuelvas a tu casa por que no se puede contar contigo... Creía que era cosa del señorito, pero ahora entiendo por que no te quiere —suelta enfadado y frustrado tratando de consolarse haciéndole daño a alguien más.

Suiza le mira, afectado repentinamente por estas últimas palabras, tragando saliva y sintiendo como si Prusia le acabara de dar un golpe.

Al final, el alemán acaba por marcharse.

—Yo tampoco le quiero a él —suelta muy visceral Suiza una vez que Prusia se ha ido decidiendo que va a irse a casa por que todos necesitan algo que los jale.

Todos tienen ALGO, o a ALGUIEN que les balancea y les recuerda al menos que tienen comida gratis. Sin Liechtenstein, Suiza está orbitando en absoluta soledad y no hay forma en que prefiera seguir pasándolo tan mal, sólo por un poco de comida.

Suiza no va a hacer nada, ni va a ir por nadie. Suiza va a ir a casa y si acaso alguien tendría que detenerlo... pero como no hay nadie a quien realmente le importe que se quede (que no lo hay, sinceramente), entonces... que vaya a casa.

Por qué además lo de los anillos es como el colmo para Suiza. Por eso está tan enfadado con Prusia, porque ha sido obligarle a tener una responsabilidad que no quería. Suiza está DEMASIADO dolido y todo ese dolor lo va a sacar en enojo contra Austria.

Y es cruel que Suiza esté ahí, es cruel para todos. Austria ha pensado en Suiza pero a la que Hungría ha aparecido, punto. Se olvida de Suiza. Suiza ve lo que tiene que ver, se olvida de Austria y se larga, también por su propio orgullo... y ya. Tampoco es un mártir de Austria, Hungría cumplió su propósito y ya. Ninguna comida vale esto.

xoOXOox

En cuanto el carruaje de los tres imposibles se pone en marcha, España se vuelve a Romano.

—Ahora viene el baile...

Romano le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Cállate, _capisci?_

—Si cuando tire el ramo te cae a ti ¿me darás un beso?

—¡NO ME VA A CAER A MI! —chilla histérico y Francia se ríe un poco mirando a Bélgica de reojo.

—Claro que no, me va a caer a mi —sonríe la belga acercándose más a Francia posesivamente.

—_Mon dieu..._—Francia mira a la belga con horror y luego se ríe—, si es así, te daré un beso.

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¿Y si no? —le coquetea riendo como gallina. Francia se le acerca al oído y le dice EXACTAMENTE lo que planea hacerle si no le cae el ramo en las manos... y que es muchísimo más que un beso.

Bélgica se sonroja y se ríe y España les mira.

—Tendría gracia si te cayera a ti —comenta para Francia. Él se ríe un poquito, mirando a España a los ojos.

—_Oui?_¿Cuál sería la gracia? —pregunta.

—¿No querrías ver la cara de todos siendo tú precisamente?

—Ah! ¿Qué me harías si te cayera a ti? —pregunta Bélgica.

—La pregunta real sería qué es lo que me harían a _moi._.. —responde ligeramente incómodo.

—¿Qué es lo que te harían? —pregunta España levantando las cejas.

Y Bélgica se le acerca repitiéndole al oído algunas cosas que Francia le ha dicho que le haría y puede recordar como lo que ella le haría. Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Oh la la... eso no es justo, _cherie _—mira a Bélgica sonriendo un poco—, ¿qué pasará si no me cae entonces?

—¡Entonces solo un beso!

—_Noooon, non..._—hace cara de perrito abandonado—, ¿vas a dejarme sólo con un besito?

—Pues si no consigues las flores para mí... —se ríe sonrojadita. Francia sonríe un poco.

—Veremos qué pasa entonces, porque yo creo que Romano se va a quedar con el ramo.

—¡No es cierto! —protesta Romano poniéndose nerviosito

—Quizás me caigan a mi —suelta España.

—Si ese es el caso vas a tener que casarte conmigo —replica el francés, con media sonrisa

—Oh, ¿cómo podría negarme a eso? —suelta España siguiéndole el juego.

—Quéee? —protesta Romano al mismo tiempo que habla el español y luego se tapa la boca en cuanto descubre lo que ha dicho.

Bélgica les mira también con el ceño fruncido y nerviosita. España le sonríe a Romano, emocionado.

—¿Tu qué opinas? ¿Serías mi dama? —indica Francia mirando a Bélgica.

—_Je..._—vacila ella nada convencida, fulminándole un poco.

—Y Romanito sería el padrino, ¿a que sí?—sigue España también, a lo que Prusia bufa de mal humor.

Francia mira a Prusia y considera que quizás este no es el momento para estar hablando de bodas. Luego mira a Bélgica.

—¿Celosa? —pregunta directamente, pero Bélgica repara en Prusia y decide aprovechar.

—Anda que si te cae a ti... ¿Qué has hecho con tu acompañante el enano gruñón que cree hacer buen chocolate?—esquiva la pregunta de Francia quien frunce un poco el ceño reparando por primera vez en la ausencia de Suiza. Se muerde un poco el labio.

Prusia la FULMINA.

—Si le cae a _Prusse_también va a casarse conmigo, desde luego —resuelve el Francés.

—Si me cae a mi te lo meteré por el culo hasta que lo vomites —le responde el alemán muy agresivo a la belga. Francia aprieta los ojos nada sorprendido. Ella se queda con un palmo de narices, incomoda.

—Ehm... Bueno —vacila España nervioso también.

—¿Han visto el traje de _Angleterre_que hortera es? —suelta Francia intentando cambiar el tema.

—Absolutamente —asiente España ayudándole con eso.

—Se ve mal... claro que el siempre se ve mal —insiste Francia.

—Lo que tiene es cara de necesitar un polvo—sentencia el ibérico. Francia abre la boca y luego la cierra mirando a España con cara de "no me hagas esto".

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos... —responde el francés sonriendo un poco.

—Pero no me extraña, la tiene constantemente y seguramente ni siquiera se acuerda de como se hace —sigue el español y Francia se ríe.

—No es como que alguna vez haya sabido, en realidad.

—Antes te ha pegado, ¿verdad? _Por quoi_? —pregunta Bélgica.

—Por idiota, claro está... no le ha parecido bien que me acerque a Canadá —responde un poquito incómodo.

—_Por quoi?_—insiste ella—. ¿Se piensa que le harás algo o algo? Deberías decirle que ahora estás conmigo para que se calme.

Francia se ríe pensando que eso de "estás conmigo" suena demasiado formal.

—No creo que el decirle que he venido contigo le parezca en lo absoluto tranquilizador —responde el haciendo énfasis en la parte de "venido contigo".

—No entiendo por que no, si saben que estás conmigo deben deducir que no vas a acercarte a nadie más —resuelve ella insistiendo en el estar. El francés levanta un poco las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—Claro —responde de la manera más convincente que puede. Evidentemente sin pensar en absoluto que no se acercará a nadie más si tiene la oportunidad. Más aún si es Inglaterra. Ella sonríe complacida.

—¿Te imaginas que él sacara el ramo? Seguro tampoco sabría que hacer —suelta España.

Francia imagina en dos o tres segundos EXACTAMENTE lo que el haría si Inglaterra sacara el ramo, incluyendo a los niños tirando pétalos en el suelo y a él esperándole en el altar, con la misa y las alianzas y... bueno, esa imagen mental TAN fácil de formar en la mente de Francia.

Así que imaginemos a Francia con la mirada perdida y una media sonrisilla en la cara...

—El caso es... ¿Qué pasa entonces con mi beso? —pregunta España a Romano sonriendo al notar la sonrisilla del francés, cambiando de tema.

Francia niega con la cabeza saliendo del idilio. Romano se mueve incómodo en su lugar.

—¿Para qué quieres un beso?

—¿Cómo que para qué?

—¡Es estúpido!

—¿Te lo parece? —inclina la cabeza—. ¿Por que?

—¿Por qué quieres un beso, _Spagna_?

—Me gustan los besos.

—Pues pídele uno a Francia —se queja sonrojándose y apretando los ojos.

—¿Me das un beso? —se vuelve a Francia, quien se estira y le da un beso suave en los labios, para el absoluto horror de Romano. España sonríe.

—Gracias, tío.

Romano saca humo por las orejas y Prusia se revuelve en su asiento mirándoles.

Francia se gira con Prusia y le cierra un ojo, sonriendito.

—Antes... —empieza el alemán suavecito. España, Bélgica y Romano se vuelven a mirarle—. He hablado con _Russland_—confiesa mirando a Francia, quién frunce un poco el ceño e inclina la cabeza, prestándole total atención—. Parecía... Interesante —valora Prusia apartando la vista.

—¿Él?

—_Ja_.

—Ten cuidado con _Russie..._—responde Francia mirándole aún a los ojos

—¿Por qué? —le mira de reojo.

—Es cruel, frío y sanguinario —responde.

—Yo también —sentencia inclinando la cabeza.

—_Non,_gracias a dios no lo eres.

España se incomoda.

—Claro que lo soy —replica el albino frunciendo el ceño, Francia sigue mirándole a los ojos y él le sostiene la mirada.

—_Russie_no sabe lo que es el amor... hacia nada ni nadie —insiste el francés.

—¿Quién está hablando de amor? Me la suda el amor.

Francia desvía la mirada hacia España, pidiéndole ayuda. España traga saliva.

—Piénsatelo bien, Prusia...

—Ten cuidado, _mon amour._

—¡¿Pero qué cojones os habéis creído los dos para decirme todo esto?! ¡No tengo cinco años! —protesta "y nada peor que esto puede salir de nada" añade para si mismo.

—¿Acaso te gusta _Russie_? —pregunta Bélgica tratando de seguir la conversación.

—¿Acaso eres estúpida? —sigue Prusia agresivo.

—Yo agradecería que tú me dijeras lo mismo si yo me quisiera meter en ese lío —pide Francia.

—¿Sabes, _Frankreich_? Hay muchos líos de los que yo hubiera agradecido que me sacaras y no lo hiciste. Este no es uno de ellos.

—Venga, Prusia, tío —España tratase calmar el ánimo—. No hace falta ser tan agresivo.

—Lo que no hace falta es ser tan llorón como tú —protesta. Francia levanta una ceja y no dice nada más, entendiendo el problema y entendiendo la reacción de Prusia, decidido a aguantarle.

—Yo auguro que la comida estará mala —comenta el francés tratando de cambiar de tema cuando el carruaje se detiene.

Prusia se baja el primero enojado, fastidiado y de muy mal humor. Francia mira a España antes de bajarse con cara de circunstancias y él le devuelve la mirada preocupado.

—_Russie..._ de todas las opciones, _Russie_—susurra el francés, bajándose del carro y volviendo a ignorar a Bélgica un poco.

—No es algo muy nuevo, siempre le ha llamado la atención, pero... —valora el español.

—Pero es _Russie._.. y _Prusse_está muy dolido —susurra bajando primero y extendiendo una mano para que se recargue Bélgica

—Sí, ya lo sé, precisamente por que está muy dolido creo que lo está valorando más. Creo que es por que le dije eso de "un clavo saca otro clavo"

Bélgica lo hace después de que España baje y le da un golpecito a Francia en el pecho.

—¿Es que te vas a quedar tan ancho?

—¿Tan ancho de _quoi_? —pregunta el Francés sin entender, preocupado.

—¡Pues ya has visto como me ha hablado ese idiota y como te ha hablado a ti y a _Espagne_! ¡No deberíais dejar que nadie os hablara así!

—Es un día difícil_, ma cherie..._—Francia sonríe un poco.

—Ehm... Bélgica... —vacila España.

—_Porquoi?_¿Por qué su enemigo se ha casado y él no? Que madure un poco que ya le toca, no es nadie para ir hablándome así, ¿qué pasa? ¿Que tiene celos por que quería ir contigo y tuvo que conformarse con el idiota del queso?

Francia la mira, empezando a fastidiarse con ella también.

—Voy a suplicarte_, ma petit_, que me permitas darle carta blanca a mis amistades de acuerdo a mi propio juicio —pide con voz muy dulce

—¡Pues tu dale la carta blanca que quieras pero no deberías permitirle que me hablara así a mi! —replica por que España siempre la enseñó que tiene que hacerse valer. Francia la toma de la cintura.

—Prefiero compensarte personalmente, ¿qué te parece? —pregunta acercándola a él, con fuerza, hasta quedar casi boca con boca.

Ella parpadea y se ríe nerviosa cuando alguien da un fuerte empujón a Francia por la espalda.

Y él trastabilla, intentando mantener la vertical y que no se le caiga la chica al suelo, girándose un poco para ver de dónde proviene.

Inglaterra tira de Canadá hacia dentro del palacio unos pasos más adelante dándoles la espalda ahora, por supuesto.

El francés aprieta los ojos, con ganas de soltar a la chica e ir a besarle él. Fastidiado, se gira con Bélgica y la besa en los labios con firmeza

Y ella se derrite, claro... A lo que Inglaterra, que se vuelve a mirarles de reojo un poco más adelante frunce aún más el ceño y tira del canadiense con más violencia.

Francia sigue besando a la chica sin enterarse de lo que hace el inglés, por un par de minutos más antes de separarse.

Cuando se separa a ella se le ha olvidado Prusia, Suiza, Inglaterra, la boda y la madre que los parió a todos.

—Vamos adentro —pide el Francés con el cerebro ni la mitad de lo derretido que lo tiene ella, tirándola hacia la puerta.

Ella le sigue tan feliz, entrando como si ella hubiera sido la novia y saludando a todo el mundo de su mano.

xoOXOox

Alemania se pone de pie, tomando su copa, tocándola con el cuchillo como si fuera campana. Lo cual es terriblemente predecible, pero este es Alemania y primero, si no lo hace no tiene gracia y segundo, con lo cuadriculados que son los sajones, les da algo si no se hace.

Austria le mira de reojo y sonríe, tomando la mano de Hungría. Alemania carraspea, nervioso e Italia se contiene mucho de gritar "tío bueno" pero si se oye un silbido de ESOS mientras Italia esconde la cara.

Alemania se sonroja... Pero ha tomado un poquito mientras todos siguen pendientes de él.

—Eh... Buenas... Tardes a todos —carraspea. Prusia pone los ojos en blanco porque no está de humor para animarle aunque sea su hermano—. Estamos todos aquí reunidos —carraspea—. Para festejar, esta feliz unión entre mi mejor amigo y _Ungarn_—les sonríe.

Austria le sonríe de vuelta apretando la mano a Hungría y Prusia bufa con lo del mejor amigo.

—_Österreich._Sé que tú sabes cuales son las dificultades de la vida marital y sé también que conoces bien los beneficios. Estoy seguro.

Austria sonríe un poco y le levanta la copa a España quién le devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Que ustedes dos, siendo los amigos que son, serán capaces de sortear todas las dificultades que se les presenten y ser felices. _Ungarn _—Alemania la mira con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Todos aplauden tras eso y de detienen al notar que sigue. Hungría sonríe mirando a Austria de reojo.

—_Österreich_es... —traga saliva, porque esto sonaba mejor en su cabeza.

—¡Un imbécil! —suelta Prusia cuando nota a su hermano vacilar. Alemania le fulmina pero él le ignora de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

—_Ö-Österreich_es mi mejor amigo y espero que lo —se pone nerviosito después de la distracción.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco ignorando a Prusia, concentrado en Alemania.

—Cuides —carraspea —, y como le pongas un dedo encima...

Francia silba fuertemente, el silbido clásico.

—Se oirá llorar al señorito desde el mar de la China —suelta Prusia enfadado mirando a otro lado, no en un tono alto.

Austria se sonroja un poquito con el silbido de Francia e Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es... Decir. A hacerle algo. No le hagas nada tan grave.

—_Deustchland bitte_—pide Austria pensando que no lo esta arreglando.

—Es decir, no tocarlo tocarlo así como así —sigue murmurando. El austríaco se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Lo que mi _bruder _trata de decir es que no hagas daño a la señorita delicada, _Ungarn_—suelta Prusia harto de que todos se los estén imaginando en esas.

Hungría no puede evitar reírse un poquito mirando a Austria afectuosamente pero Austria no se ríe.

Alemania mira a Prusia con cara de circunstancias y luego mira a Austria.

—Ehh... un... aplauso para los novios —termina por decir el alemán. Así que todos aplauden salvo el albino. Italia silba fuerte y hay algunos gritos a los que Prusia sigue haciendo ojos en blanco.

Hungría se gira y le da a Austria un beso de consolación en la mejilla. Él la mira de reojo y sonríe un poquito.

—¿Estás bien? ¡No vino _Svjác_! —se acuerda de repente mirando a los demás.

El austríaco se tensa mirándola fijamente dándose cuenta de que no ha vuelto a pensar en eso desde que Hungría ha entrado a la iglesia con su increíble vestido blanco y levanta la cabeza buscándole entre los comensales.

—Quizás podríamos hacer algo para que tú y él volvieran a...

Se vuelve a ella asustado

—Ser amigos.

Niega con la cabeza apartando la mirada y volviendo a pensar si realmente era él quien estaba del otro lado del camino al altar.

—Querido... yo SÉ, que _Svjác_es muy importante —le susurra en confidencia mirándole a los ojos.

—Él no quiere ser mi amigo, no hay discusión posible al respecto_, bitte._

Ella le besa la mejilla y sonríe un poco. Él traga saliva y trata de sonreír, saliéndole algo forzado, pensando de nuevo en ello y en qué significa que haya venido. Algo relacionado con que ya no le importa en absoluto, por que no estaba aquí ahora disfrutando de la comida gratis, pero si había estado ahí. Prusia lo había dicho y le había visto.

Hungría le pone una mano en el pecho.

—Dime qué piensas —pide.

—No es algo importante ni que deba preocuparte —sonríe falsamente mintiendo.

—No llevamos ni dos horas casados, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así. No importa lo que sea... puedes hablar conmigo.

—_Preußen _me ha dicho que _Schweiz _había ido con él antes de la ceremonia —confiesa cediendo. Ella levanta las cejas.

—Hablaste con... oh...—niega con la cabeza—. _Poroszország_. Ido a... ¿qué?

—Había venido... A vernos supongo. A ver la boda.

Hungría suspira y le mira a la cara, con el corazón un poco desbocado.

—¿Alguien más le vio? ¿Sabes si es cierto? _Poroszország_es capaz de inventarlo para... fastidiarte, lo sabes bien.

—Seguramente _Spanien _y _Römer_... —hace una pausa incomodo—. Y _Frankreich._ Debían ir con _Preußen_y... —vacila apartando la cara.

—Y... —le aprieta la mano, mirándole a la cara.

—Yo —responde—. Creo que yo le vi, pero no estoy seguro.

La húngara se muerde el labio y le busca en el público.

—No pensé que realmente fuera a venir —admite sintiéndose un poco culpable y pensándoselo—, es... raro que haya venido.

—Ahora ya no importa.

—Siempre importa, deja de intentar ignorar ese problema en concreto —pide ella con tono bastante natural.

—Deja de intentar obligarme a prestarle atención hoy —replica riñéndola duramente. Hungría suspira.

—Tienes razón... perdóname —admite con facilidad—. ¿Bailamos? —pregunta tomándole de la mano.

Se mira las manos mirando su alianza en silencio un instante aún pensando y finalmente asiente.

—No me riñas si lo hago mal, por favor —pide sonriendo.

—No lo hagas mal —responde sonriendo también.

—No... prometo nada, no hagas caras si te piso y puede que nadie se de cuenta —se ríe. El austríaco la mira con desaprobación pero sonríe aún un poco.

Hungría toma la cola del vestido con una mano, como le enseñó a hacerlo la modista unas cuarenta y seis veces... y se la levanta demasiado, caminando de manera demasiado hombruna y haciéndose líos con el trozo que tiene en la mano.

Austria anda a su lado elegantemente mirando lo que hace con la cola del vestido pero mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada al respecto.

—Estoy nerviosa... y esta cola de mierda que... —protesta bajito con esas palabras muy dignas de toda una damisela.

—Dale otra vuelta alrededor de tu muñeca —propone cuando llegan al centro de la sala.

Ella se suelta la cola al llegar a la pista y casualmente queda bastante bien acomodada en el suelo.

—Me ha dicho la modista que quizás se me vería mejor así —le abraza de la cintura como si fuera ella el hombre y le sonríe.

Le toma la mano de su cintura suavemente y se la sube al hombro corrigiendo la postura sin decir nada.

—Se ve bien, solo intenta no pisártela.

—Vale... no pisarla —traga saliva —. Quiero oír el vals.

—Enseguida sonará —responde levantando la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

—¿Sabes que _Belgium_ viene con _Franciaország?_

—En absoluto —responde levantando las cejas.

—Vino a verme a la casa totalmente emocionada el otro día —le sonríe y se le acerca más en cuanto el vals empieza a sonar, recargándole la barbilla en el hombro. Cierra los ojos. Él la hace moverse suavemente siguiendo el ritmo.

—¿Emocionada? Pobre muchacha —valora ácidamente Austria.

—Ella insiste en que dicen que es un genio en la cama... no es mi culpa —protesta moviéndose naturalmente.

Austria carraspea recordando el entrenamiento de Suiza y la vez que el mismo casi... sonrojándose un poquito.

—Seguramente esta sobrevalorado —sentencia, Hungría se separa un poquito y le mira.

—Te sonrojaste.

—En absoluto —responde negando con la cabeza inocentemente.

—¡Claro que te sonrojaste! —insiste poniéndose un poquito nerviosa otra vez por lo que pasará en la noche.. y sonrojándose ella.

—¿Por qué iba a sonrojarme?

—Quizás porque estás de acuerdo en que _Franciaország _es el mejor. Tu has... —susurra con risa de lado, esa misma que hace la Hungría fujoshi que todos conocemos y queremos.

—_Was?_

—_Olaszország_me dijo... —susurra volviéndose a avergonzar un poco por hablar de esto y darle la culpa al italiano desviando la mirada.

—¿Que te dijo de _Frankreich_?

Hungría parpadea.

—De hecho me dijo de ti.

—¿De mi? —pregunta descolocado y ella le mira a la cara.

—Era obvio en realidad... Es solo, siempre te he considerado especialmente... No sé —se ríe un poco.

Austria parpadea sin saber sin está realmente hablando de lo que cree que está hablando y lo que le está preguntando,

Hungría le sostiene la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada, disfrutando su vals y pensando que... bueno, este es Austria, y es su marido y debe poder hablar de esto con el sin avergonzarse.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás preguntando?

—No había pensado en esto hasta que _Olaszország_me dijo.

—Está bien, ¿qué te dijo _Italien_? —cambia la pregunta intentando seguir un hilo de conversación que sea cómodo para ella.

—Es que yo no había pensado en que tu y... yo... —le mira.

Austria la mira y tensa la espalda sonrojándose un poquito otra vez, por que una cosa es estar muy seguro de uno mismo con Alemania después de unas cuantas demasiadas copas de Jagger y otra es ahora frente a frente con Hungría delante de todo el mundo hablar de esto.

—Eh... ¿a-aja?

—Me preguntó si sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y yo lo había pensado pero no sé ni siquiera cómo es que no hemos hablado de eso —responde notando su tensión e intentando aclararlo.

—Tú... ¿quieres? —vacila un poco apartando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco más.

—Ehhh... p-pues... —vacila y él la mira fijamente—. Claro que quiero —responde mirándole a los ojos.

Austria traga saliva y sonríe nerviosito.

—P-Pero es... es que Veneciano me dijo que tú...

—¿Aja? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Que tu lo hacías mucho con España —suelta. Austria parpadea y se atraganta con su propia saliva—. Y yo no... había pensado en eso.

—B-bueno, _Spanien_... era un poco... es... —vacila sin saber que decir, punto para Hungría por que no es NADA fácil conseguir esto.

Hungría le mira a la cara y le sonríe un poco, en silencio, esperando a que siga hablando.

—Algunas ve... no estoy seguro de que esta sea una conversación apropiada para una señorita —la riñe nervioso.

—Yo no soy una señorita, querido, soy una señora. Tu esposa —le mira a los ojos —. Algunas veces...

—Tampoco creo que sea una conversación adecuada para el día de la boda de una señora, concéntrate en el baile —sigue.

En cuanto le dice eso, mágicamente, Hungría trastabilla un poco, cosa que Austria arregla con soltura haciéndola moverse para otro lado

—El vals es muy bonito —admite Hungría sonriendo, recargándose en su cuello.

—_Danke_—sonríe complacido—. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Hungría trastabilla otra vez.

—¡Deja de hablar de eso!

—De acuerdo, solo relájate un poco.

—Estaba relajada cuando tu estabas tenso —sonríe maliciosamente.

—Entonces vamos a tener algunos problemas —responde sonriendo también y mirándole por encima de las gafas.

—Era una historia muy interesante... ya estaba yo imaginándolos.

—Algún día te la contaré, pero no será ahora.

—Bien... —se le acerca y le besa de lleno en los labios. Austria cierra los ojos y la deja recordándose que se ha prometido no reñirla hoy.

—Lo siento, se que no es digno de una señorita, ni de una señora, esto de los besos... es solo que tu no sabes con quien te has metido.

—El problema no son los besos, es la gente y la situación, es incomodo para los demás. ¿Que pensarías tu si _Frankreich_ y_ Belgium_empezaran a besuquearas aquí en medio delante de todos? —propone y seguramente Francia y Bélgica están haciendo justamente eso.

—Yo preferiría que _Franciaország_ se besuqueara con _Spanyolország_, sinceramente...

—No dudo que eso podría suceder con igual facilidad, a veces me pregunto qué clase de educación está dándole a _Römer_—niega con la cabeza con desaprobación. Hungría sonríe un poquito.

—_Római_ está bien, _Spanyolország_le quiere más que a nadie... —le sonríe y el Vals se termina.

—No es eso lo que he puesto en duda —la mira a los ojos. Ella le sostiene la mirada sonriendo.

—_Köszönöm_por el baile.

—A ti —le hace una reverencia bastante pomposa. Ella se ríe dejándole hacer como ya lo han ensayado antes, mientras todos los invitados aplauden.

Francia se separa de los labios de Bélgica, en donde ha estado pegado el 80% del baile, y la mira a los ojos.

Bélgica parpadea enajenada sin saber qué pasa.

Romano mira a Francia y a Bélgica y hace cara de asco, ligeramente sonrojado, mirando a España.

—Se ven monos, ¿verdad? —suelta España a Romano, tan feliz.

—No se ven monos, se ven estúpidos —protesta Romano por vicio, sin saber si habla de Austria o de Francia.

* * *

_Bien, como habrás notado, a partir de este capítulo el Ausui va a detenerse un poco hasta después de la boda en pro del resto de los personajes y del Austria/Hungría, por que pensamos que aunque Austria quiera mucho a Suiza, también quiere mucho a Hungría y ella merece un poco de atención sincera que seguramente tuvo o no se habrían casado._

_En otro orden de cosas, se podría pensar que hay un poco de bashing a Bélgica en esta historia. Nada más lejos de la realidad, ambas autoras han estado en Bruselas y adoran su chocolate, a Tintín, el comic Europeo, Magritte, Poirot y los gofres. Y aseguran para cualquier lector que Brujas es un lugar encantador. _

_El asunto es que necesitabamos a algún personaje un poco Bitchy con Francia para que se entienda un poco más de la profundidad de él después de ser el villano con Suiza. Para explicar como es la gente con él, interesada ampliamente en su aspecto físico y sus habilidades, pero no en su verdadera persona. La dulce niña belga era la mejor opción._


	11. La boda VII Salvajes

_Romano mira a Francia y a Bélgica y hace cara de asco, ligeramente sonrojado, mirando a España._

_—Se ven monos, ¿verdad? —suelta España a Romano, tan feliz._

_—No se ven monos, se ven estúpidos —protesta Romano por vicio, sin saber si habla de Austria o de Francia._

* * *

El francés se gira a la pista de baile, abrazando a Bélgica de la cintura, buscando al inglés con la mirada.

—Nah, que va... —España toma la mano de Romano—. Acompáñame un momento a ver una cosa, por favor —pide.

—¿Que te acompañe a dónde?

—Ahora lo veras, venga —se levanta sin soltarle.

Inglaterra esta enfurruñado de brazos cruzados refunfuñando algo que casi parece Prusia.

Francia sonríe un poquito al ver que sigue ahí, apretando a Bélgica hacia sí, rozándole un pecho con la otra mano como quien no quiere la cosa al acercarse a la mesa y tomar su copa.

Bélgica se ríe como una gallina sonrojándose un poco, poniéndole las manos alrededor del cuello.

Romano toma su tercera copa de vino de la noche y se la acaba de un trago, sonrojándose un poco e imaginándose una escena con España llevándoselo por los pasillos del palacio, teniendo sexo con el detrás de un tapiz... se sonroja más y se levanta.

España le lleva hasta el centro de la sala de baile y en un movimiento lo más rápido posible, le toma de la cintura con firmeza, le mete una pierna entre las suyas rozándole las regiones vitales y apoya su cara en su mejilla, empezando a hacerle bailar.

—_Checazzo_haces_Spagnachecazzo_haces?! —protesta Romano HISTÉRICO.

—Shhhh, calma mi vida —le susurra al oído—. Muévete o todos sabrán que estás nervioso.

Romano se mueve porque es Italiano y porque este es España y no hay forma de que Romano no se mueva a la par de España, aún en contra de su voluntad.

—Tedetestoyvoyamatertelentame nte! —sigue protestando, con el corazón súper acelerado, reaccionando inmediatamente en los brazos de España.

—Eso suena tremendamente sexy, deberías ir con cuidado con lo que dices —le mordisquea un poquito la oreja por que lo que quiere es que reaccione bastante para que no pueda separarse sin quedar expuesto... Y por que le gusta hacerle sufrir un poco.

—_S-SpAAagna.._que hacessss? ... —protesta pegándosele más y temblando en sus brazos, sufriendo y empezando a sudar.

—Solo estamos bailando —responde en el tono jovial de siempre. Romano traga saliva, detestando esa respuesta, y el reaccionar sólo porque bailen, y el tener el corazón tan acelerado como lo tiene... solo por un baile.

Mira a Austria, que ahora está bailando con Veneciano, intentando distraerse con algo.

España sonríe de medio lado y decide tensar un poco más, bajando la mano que tiene en su cintura hasta la cadera del Italiano suavemente y acariciándole todo el camino.

Romano tiembla un poco más, SUPER nervioso y sonrojado, hace un sonido que el NUNCA aceptará que es un gemidillo.

Francia por su parte, termina de fumarse el cigarrillo que acaba de prender y se levanta haciéndole una gran y pomposa reverencia a Bélgica para sacarla a bailar, incluido beso en la mano y toda la posible ridiculez.

Bélgica esta encantada con su príncipe Francés, así que le sigue en tooooodo mientras se ríe idiotamente.

Francia se le lleva hasta la pista de baile, sonriendo como el día de la coronación de Napoleón, empezando a bailar con la Belga con una sonrisa enorme.

España sonríe de lado y sigue su camino con la mano hasta que esta en la más absoluta línea entre lo decente y lo "por Dios, le estas metiendo mano al niño" y la deja ahí, tan feliz.

—Ya no quiero bailar —sentencia Romano de repente, con voz temblorina.

—¿Porqué no? —pregunta España volviendo a apartar la mano y mirándole a los ojos, pensando en si no se habrá pasado. Romano le mira un poco con cara de circunstancias y se le esconde en el cuello.

—Shhh... Calma —se ríe un poco abrazándole y acariciándole la espalda, separando la pierna de las suyas en una postura mucho menos invasiva.

Romano se muerde el labio, a punto de confesar su problema, relajándose un poco con la separación de España... y a la vez, maldiciéndose por lograr que se separe.

Bélgica se repega a Francia todo lo que puede para que sienta sus pechos encima suyo.

Francia empieza a sentirse un poco agobiado por ella, pero la deja hacer, tratando de separarla un poquito y pensándose cómo hacer un cambio de parejas. Mira a Inglaterra a lo lejos de manera muy discreta, quien está sirviéndose bebida otra vez, mientras le dice algo a Canadá.

Hungría por su parte, se tropieza una vez más con los inexpertos pies de Alemania... y se acerca a él con una sonrisilla maligna, pidiéndole que por favor le acerque a Austria, porque necesita hablar con él.

El austriaco esta feliz de bailar con alguien delicado como Italia pensando en que no tiene ni idea de como es capaz de seguir la música tan bien cuando parece que esta concentrado en quien sabe qué. Alemania, con la gracia de un rinoceronte corriendo en la selva... lleva a Hungría hasta donde está Austria y deja de bailar de pie junto a ellos. Austria les mira, e Italia al verle hace que el austriaco le de una vuelta cayendo en manos de alemán.

Alemania se pasma y Hungría toma a Austria de la cintura, dándole un pisotón y luego levantándole un poco en un movimiento absolutamente indigno de una señorita.

Austria aprieta los ojos quejándose un poco silenciosamente y la empieza a reprender antes de acordarse que hoy NO iba a regañarla.

—¡Perdón, perdón... perdón! ¡Es que mira! —señala a Veneciano con Alemania y sonríe.

Austria sonríe de lado al verles, tiernamente y sigue bailando con Hungría.

—Un plan maligno contra _Deutschland_ —bromea.

—Un plan perfecto a favor de _Olaszország_... estaba tan emocionado —susurra Hungría sonriendo y buscando a Prusia con la mirada como lo ha hecho desde que ha empezado a bailar con Alemania.

Italia sigue tratando de mover al alemán, sonriéndole de forma seductora, el rubio se mueve un poco y lo primero que pasa es que se tropieza con los pies del italiano sonrojándose mucho.

Italia le abraza hacia si intentando que no se caiga encantado de tener una escusa para hacerlo, un poquito nervioso, él traga saliva, intentando moverse junto al italiano (y fallando miserablemente), mirándole como si tuviera tres cabezas, nervioso, sonrojado y torpe.

—_I-Italien_que... —carraspea.

_—Germania,_estás bailando conmigo —responde Italia emocionado.

—Lo siento —replica el alemán, sin tener idea de qué es lo que siente en realidad.

—¿Por que lo sientes? Yo te lo pedí —responde Italia—. ¿Es que no te gusta?

—A... gu... gus... gustarme. J... _Nein._Es decir... —carraspea —. No lo hago bien.

—Eso no importa —responde Italia—. ¿Y yo te gusto?

Alemania deja de moverse, mirando a Italia a la cara, con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos abiertos como platos. Italia sonríe son su mejor sonrisa.

Alemania traga saliva, súper nervioso y un instante más tarde se da la media vuelta, alejándose de Italia porque no sabe qué hacer

—_Germania..._ —se queda un poco hecho polvo en mitad de la sala.

Alemania se larga muy enfadado consigo mismo por haber salido corriendo, se dirige directamente a la barra y pide un Jagger doble, que se toma de un trago. Italia suspira y se va a bailar con Grecia.

Por otro lado, Prusia esta en su silla, de brazos cruzados, mirando a Rusia quien esta bailando con Ucrania ahora mismo.

Hungría se muerde el labio mirando a Prusia y se acerca a Austria, recargándose en su hombro.

—Quiero ir a hablar con _Poroszország_ —confiesa.

—Bien —concede Austria—. Acércame, sacaré a Liechtenstein.

Hungría se separa y le sonríe agradecida haciendo por acercarle de la manera más sutil que puede... Logra atravesar la pista y le aprieta la mano a Austria como agradecimiento, soltándole frente a donde está Liechtenstein.

Austria suspira tomando a Liechtenstein dispuesto a empezar sus lecciones de baile, por que Austria tiene un complejo de Henry Higgins.

Hungría vacila un poquito, suspira, y se acerca a Prusia, echándose en el lugar junto a él, de manera bastante bestia. Éste se sobresalta descruzando los brazos.

—_Helló_—le sonríe.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta agresivo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hablar contigo —responde mirándole a los ojos.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo —replica infantilmente.

—_Poroszorszáaaag _—protesta.

El albino la fulmina y aparta la mirada, pero no se va.

—¿Quieres beberte una cerveza conmigo? —pregunta sonriendo un poquito.

—_Nein._Vete a bebértela con el idiota de tu marido.

—_Ausztria_ no sabe beber cerveza como a mi me gusta.

—Eso debiste pensártelo antes de hacer la gilipollez de casarte, como yo te dije.

—Puedo beber cerveza contigo, sólo me casé, no me convertí en monja de clausura.

—Yo no bebo con mujeres casadas.

Hungría frunce el ceño.

—Pero somos amigos. Deja de decir ridiculeces, venga... —Hungría levanta una mano y llama al mesero.

—No estoy seguro de querer ser tu amigo ahora, los amigos escuchan lo que les dicen sus amigos.

—Tú sólo no querías que me casara con _Ausztria_por que es tu enemigo.

Prusia bufa. El mesero se acerca, Hungría pide dos vasos de cerveza y se aleja a por ellos.

—Ehh... Este vestido es incómodo —admite ella intentando enderezar la cola mientras está sentada.

—Ahora estas casada con él, es como si fueras él, así que eres mi enemiga.

—¿Perdóname?

—No te perdono, es así.

Ella parpadea.

—Pero...

—_Was?_

—¡No me vas a decir la ridiculez de que si soy amiga de _Ausztria_no eres mi amigo!

—Pues te parecerá una ridiculez pero tus intereses son los suyos.

—¡Pero somos amigos, independientemente de eso!

—Claro que no, si el señorito decide que quiere vérselas conmigo, es obvio cual es tu bando. ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti entonces?

—¡No vamos a hacer nada! Si acabas de ganarle y aplastarle en una guerra.

—Ese no es el asunto, _Ungarn_—la mira fijamente.

—Si quieres que seamos enemigos, seremos enemigos... pero yo creo que podemos separar ciertas cosas. Es infantil de tu parte decirme que no.

—Pues a mi me parece que eso no se puede cuando tienes un imperio que cuidar. ¡Sorpresa! —se levanta para irse. Ella le detiene del brazo y le empuja para que vuelva a sentarse.

Prusia hace para soltarse. Hungría frunce el ceño y se levanta sin soltarle.

—Suéltame.

Ella le suelta a la primera, mirándole a los ojos. Él la mira una vez más MUY enojado y sentido antes de largarse.

Hungría le mira desconsolada sin saber qué hacer, con ganas de ir y romperle algo en la cabeza, pero Prusia se aleja sin mirar atrás precisamente para evitar empezar una pelea, muy tenso.

Hungría sigue con ojos vidriosos unos instantes.

—¡Pues si no quieres ser mi amigo no lo seas! —le grita frunciendo el ceño y luego se da la vuelta otra vez hacia la pista, enfadada. Prusia aprieta los ojos y no se vuelve.

Hungría cruza la pista hecha un energúmeno acercándose a Austria quien está enseñando a Liechtenstein a seguir el ritmo contando.

Hungría grita algo indefinido junto a Austria, muy, muy, muy enfadada y ambos se sobresaltan.

—¡Es un idiota!

—Liechtenstein, quieres ir a bailar con _Italien _—pide Austria en el tono de imposición, pero la formula de pregunta y la niña así lo hace.

Hungría sigue con los brazos cruzados y algunas personas que bailan a su alrededor la miran de reojo.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado? —pide Austria acercándose a ella y dirigiéndola a las mesas.

—No quiso beber conmigo, no quiso hablar conmigo y dice que ya no somos amigos, que ahora somos enemigos porque estoy contigo.

El austríaco suspira.

—_Preußen _siempre ha sido bastante infantil, ya lo sabes...

La húngara se talla un ojo vidrioso con el dorso de la mano, corriéndose bastante la pintura que tiene en él.

—Ya se le pasará, esta haciendo una rabieta, ya has visto como ha destruido el discurso de su _bruder_ y eso que es su _bruder_—sigue Austria intentando calmarla.

—Eso o va a invadirnos y a matarnos a los dos... ha dejado claro lo de los enemigos.

—Tu decides qué quieres hacer con él —responde suavemente.

Ella le mira a los ojos sin entender.

—¿Planeas dejárselo pasar o enojarte con él? —pregunta con cuidado.

—¿Pues a ti te parece que tengo otra opción?

—Tienes ambas opciones, yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

—No vamos a hacer otra guerra con él... suficiente ya fue con una —responde.

—Bien —responde sintiéndose mucho más aliviado aunque trata de demostrarlo lo menos posible. Ella se vuelve a limpiar la cara con el puño—. ¿Por que no vas ahora al baño y te arreglas el maquillaje? —propone.

—Lo siento —se endereza un poco, mirándose la mano manchada.

—Todo va a ir bien —le sonríe sabiendo un poco como se siente sobre todo ahora después de haber hablado con Liechtenstein y le haya contado la historia de los anillos.

—¿Tu crees? —pregunta no muy convencida, pero convenciéndose, porque si Austria dice que va ir bien, va a ir bien.

Traga saliva y asiente. La húngara le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y le sonríe un poquito abrazándole.

Austria suspira sintiéndose un poco mejor sin que Hungría lo sepa apenas y le devuelve el abrazo.

—Te quiero —asegura ella separándose.

—Y yo a ti —le sonríe él antes de que suspire girándose al baño.

xoOXOOx

Mientras el otro Henry Higgins de la sala, trata de enseñar bastante más torpemente a su colonia americana como baila un gentleman, en la pista.

Francia les observa atentamente mientras trata de bailar lo más discretamente posible con Bélgica, mordiéndose la lengua un montón de veces para no meterse.

Al parecer Canadá está tratando de hacer correcciones al inglés, quien no se las está tomando muy bien, así que discuten a menudo, o más bien las aportaciones del canadiense quedan ahogadas bajo una sarta de insultos y reclamos al aire todos dirigidos a la misma persona culpable de todos los males del mundo, entre ellos haber enseñado mal al muchacho de las gafas cuando era colonia de él y no de la reina.

Inglaterra nota a Francia y calcula como serán los cambios de pareja en su mente desde ya para saber en que posición debe poner a Canadá para que no le toque con él, sin pensar que será él a quien le tocará entonces, explicándole brevemente lo que tiene que hacer.

El canadiense trata de seguirle, agobiado, sin entender muy bien del todo a lo que el británico lo resuelve con "bueno, ahora que empiece lo veras"

Prusia tira de su hermano para sacarle a bailar por que esta harto de estar en el rincón oscuro y piensa que quizás así pueda bailar con Rusia. Así que le arrastra sin piedad.

Alemania protesta, pero se deja arrastrar porque por segundo día consecutivo está bastante borracho.

Rusia saca a Bielorusia esta vez e Italia a Ucrania mientra FLIPA con el tamaño de sus pechos pensado que debió sacarla a bailar mucho antes.

Alemania protesta sin dejar de mirar a Italia y se sonroja mucho cuando descubre que le está mirando el pecho a Ucrania.

España hace un gesto suave para que Romano se le separe un poco.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar con todos?

Romano, que no sabe ni lo que quiere, decide que si no bailan con todos será muy evidente que están bailando en parejita... así que bastante renuentemente se separa de España, más tranquilo ahora, pero aún... bueno...

—Va a ser divertido —le anima el español—. Pero no te enamores de nadie que no sea yo —pide sonriéndole.

—YONOESTOYENAMORADODETI! —chilla histérico el italiano. España se ríe tan feliz un poquito sonrojado.

—Bueno, pues haré ahora para que lo estés —sentencia. Romano traga saliva mirándole impresionadísimo y España, querido, un día Romano te va a saltar encima... un día no muy lejano.

—Pero vas a tener que aguantarte por que yo puedo ser bastante convincente y estamos frente a todos —le susurra al oído—. No querrás que todos lo sepan, ¿o sí?

Romano le da un fuerte empujón... y se pone de pie junto a su hermano, más rojo que una esfera.

Veneciano le mira de reojo mientras España se ríe otra vez.

—¿Estás bien,_ fratello_?

Romano murmura algo entre dientes con los brazos cruzados.

España se acerca a Prusia y Alemania va frente a Romano y le deje a el bailar con Prusia el inicio solo para que el italiano vea acercarse el momento poco a poco.

Francia mira toda la escena, más pendiente de Inglaterra y Canadá que de cualquier otro.

Todo el desorden que tienen se convierte en orden, en cuanto el violín toca una nota específica y Hungría le guiña el ojo a Austria dando un paso atrás junto con toda la fila.

Austria le sonríe siguiéndola... más bien, toda la fila sigue a Austria que es quien marca el ritmo, empezando a girar alrededor de su pareja y hacer los pasos.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —le pregunta mientras España y Prusia, que están frente a frente, empiezan a liarla a lo lejos.

—Sí. Mucho... parecía que me había rodado en el lodo. ¿Me veo bien? —pregunta no muy segura, haciendo los movimientos.

—Claro que te ves bien, hoy eres la chica más bonita del mundo.

Hungría abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja mucho, porque hablar de estas cosas con Austria sigue siendo un poco... sonrojante. Se equivoca en un paso.

Y se muerde la lengua de reñirla pero le pide que no se equivoque con los demás

—_Ausztria!_ ¡Cómo me hablas de eso y esperas que no me equivoque! —Hungría le da un golpecito en el pecho.

—No me golpees —pide seriamente y de pronto cae en la cuenta de hacerle notar que si Prusia es tan amigo de España aunque estuvieron casados no tiene por que pasar diferente con ella.

—¡Pues tu no me riñas porque me tropiezo al pensar que vamos a tener sexo en la noche! —la burda de Hungría.

—Que vamos... —empieza a repetir sonrojándose y apretando los ojos—. Es obvio que yo no he dicho eso.

—¡Pues lo has insinuado! —protesta riéndose, alejándose de el de acuerdo al baile y haciendo la reverencia.

—Solo era un cumplido con algo que me parece evidente, no estaba hablando de lo que va a pasar luego por muy cierto que sea —se defiende con la reverencia también, nervioso.

—No hay forma en que me olvide de eso, querido... baile con quien baile hoy —sonríe ella.

Traga saliva sonriendo sin mirarla, buscando quien es la próxima pareja.

Francia gira alrededor de la belga, mientras mira a Canadá hace lo propio con media sonrisita.

Bélgica hace sus pasos con toda la pompa que acompaña a Francia como si fuera ella la reina, por supuesto.

—No olvides lo que me has prometido que haremos luego mientras bailas con los demás —pide Bélgica cuando Francia le sonríe a Austria.

Austria se tensa un poco mirándole a los ojos y unos instantes más tarde, finge una sonrisa, poniéndose en posición de bailar con él.

—Hermosa boda... —comenta el francés sinceramente, sonriéndole y haciéndole la reverencia más pomposa y elegante en la historia de las reverencias pomposas y elegantes.

—_Danke_ —responde inclinando la cabeza en una reverencia igualmente elegante pero no tan pomposa—. _Danke_por venir.

_—Merci_ por la invitación... No íbamos a perdernos la boda del siglo —sonríe mirándole a los ojos y haciendo los movimientos adecuados.

—La boda del siglo quizás es algo exagerado —responde sin pensar ni por un segundo que es exagerado.

—No es necesaria la falsa modestia —le sonríe un poco y luego se humedece los labios y suspira cambiando el tono a uno más bajo, hablándole solo cuando se acerca —. No te odia.

Austria le mira fijamente a los ojos con el estomago encogido pensando en Suiza automáticamente y descartando la idea igual de rápido.

—Lo intenta, vaya que lo intenta, pero no puede... —el francés sigue mirándole—, y está demasiado solo ahí arriba.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas —responde demasiado tenso para que sea cierto. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—No te odia —asegura de nuevo y le cierra un ojo, haciéndole una reverencia final, igual de pomposa que la otra.

El austríaco sigue mirándole fijamente deseando creerle y no dejándose hacerlo mientras le imita la reverencia, pensando.

—Si hablas de _Preußen,_te equivocas —acaba un poco a la desesperada para fingir desinterés, yendo ya a alguien mas.

El francés no responde y le mira unos instantes más a los ojos con cierta sonrisa, y luego se gira hacia Bélgica, pasando por detrás de ella al igual que hace toda la fila con su pareja inicial, de acuerdo a lo que dictamina el baile. Le hace una pequeña reverencia, y da un paso al lado, y uno atrás, quedando frente a... Inglaterra.

El británico esta vigilando a Canadá sin darse cuenta de lo que pasa, haciendo la reverencia sin mirar a su pareja, poniendo las manos en posición y buscando a Francia entre la gente.

Francia, que esperaba que Inglaterra se hubiera cambiado de lugar para estos momentos, se queda con la boca seca y le mira fijamente devolviéndole la reverencia, poniéndose un poco nervioso de golpe... Y poniendo las manos a reflejo de las de Inglaterra.

Inglaterra se las toma aún sin mirar quien es hasta que lo nota en un movimiento y se queda paralizado, sonrojándose de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Francia sonríe con burla, entrelazando sus dedos y dando un paso hacia él, empezando a girar pero el inglés no se lo permite, apretando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo de empujarle para soltarse.

—Ah, ¿no sabes bailar esto?

Inglaterra ni siquiera le responde, dándose la vuelta alejándose de él.

Francia suelta una carcajada en burla malévola... Una que opacaría la carcajada de cruela de vil o de la bruja de blanca nieves, sin dejar de bailar, desinteresadamente, con una pareja imaginaria

—¡Claro que sé bailar esto, pero no bailo con idiotas! No podrías verte más ridículo dando vueltas solo —le insulta el inglés un par de pasos más lejos, mirándole de reojo de brazos cruzados, esperando que acabe este turno de pareja para el siguiente cambio.

Francia le IGNORA completamente, bailando aún como si realmente hubiera alguien más y mirando a Bélgica de reojo, mandándole un beso.

Inglaterra se enfurece aún más y se da la vuelta decidiendo irse al baño para ni verle.

Francia le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco, sin dejar de bailar con su pareja imaginaria... Sin embargo, casualmente, en el siguiente turno, Canadá queda frente a Bélgica.

Canadá mira a Inglaterra irse y luego a Bélgica nervioso para finalmente volverse a ella, quien toma la mano de Canadá y la de Francia.

El francés se acerca a la chica y la besa suavemente en los labios.

—Ahora es el momento... No antes. _Merci beaucoup_ —suelta el muy cínico y se da la vuelta—. Te encargo a mi _garçón,_¡no le enamores!

—¿Donde está _Anglete... Quoi_? —empieza a preguntar hasta que dice eso.

—Al baño, _cherie_... ¡Al baño! —le explica mirándole por encima del hombro y cerrándole un ojo —, ¡No tardo!

—_Q-Quoi_? —vacila ella aún de una manera más chillona sin poder creerlo mientras Canadá les observa. Francia se gira a ella y camina de espaldas.

—Solo voy al baño, _ma petit fleur_

La belga frunce el ceño mientras sigue mirándole sin decir nada, bastante nerviosa con eso sin saber por que.

Él le lanza un beso y se da la media vuelta, pensando que ya ha perdido bastante tiempo en dar explicaciones, buscando a las grandes cejas entre el gentío y dirigiéndose al baño.

Inglaterra está en el baño lavándose la cara y las manos intentando relajarse por que Francia estaba demasiado cerca.

El francés detiene al primer hombre que ve salir del baño y que resulta ser Estonia, con una inclinación de cabeza le saluda.

—¿Has visto a _Angleterre_? Un hombre con cejas muy pobladas y mal encarado ahí adentro. Va vestido de gris con un traje muy feo.

—No estoy seguro, había un hombre rubio cuando he salido.

—¿Parecía malhumorado?

—Parecía necesitar limpiarse mucho, cuando entré ya estaba lavándose las manos —se encoge de hombros.

El francés sonríe un poquito y le agradece con una reverencia. Estonia se va, y Francia vacila un poco sabiendo que solo tendrá una oportunidad. Mira al pasillo donde esta el baño, de lado a lado. Es ancho y tiene espejos a todo lo largo. Bufa un poco y nota una puerta doble un poco más adelante. Se acerca a ella y se escurre entre las dos puertas al descubrir que, para su suerte, no están cerrados.

Inglaterra se apoya en el lavamanos mirándose fijamente en el espejo y recordándose a si mismo que no pasa nada, que no quiere nada de eso, que ya están en el baile y ya no va a volver a acercarse ni a tocarle ni nada y solo falta un poco antes de que pueda llevarse a Canadá de vuelta a casa donde va a estar seguro y tratar de borrar la imagen de Bélgica comiéndoselo.

Es decir... Aprieta los ojos con esa idea, lavándose de nuevo la cara ya mojada, nunca debió dejar que se acercara tanto, su _bloody _loción de afeitar no quería salirse de su nariz y parecía tener el contacto de sus manos tatuado en donde le había tocado, ¿cuánto hacía que no...? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Sigue lavándose más y se acuerda que debería salir, puesto ha dejado solo al canadiense y quien sabe lo que podía volver a hacerle, ya le notaba raro últimamente como para que ese francés fuera a meterle ideas también a él como al desagradecido de su hermano.

Francia mira adentro del salón en el que acaba de meterse, satisfecho de ver que es un salón normal, con tapices en las paredes. Se gira otra vez a la puerta, nervioso, mirando a través de ella, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Inglaterra acaba por secarse pensando que no está relajado aún pero no importa por que ya no va a volver a acercarse y sería sospechoso estar aquí tanto tiempo, además Canadá puede estar en peligro, suspira tratando de darse fuerza y sale del baño con determinación, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala.

Francia se pone tres veces más nervioso en cuanto le ve salir y ve que realmente es él, sonriendo de lado, sintiendo las manos dormidas de la anticipación y los nervios. Tiene suerte de nuevo, porque Inglaterra, para dejar pasar a una dama que va hacia el baño, se acerca un poquito más a la puerta tras la que él está escondido, así que, en cuanto pasa por enfrente de la segunda puerta (son hojas dobles), el la abre un poco más hacia adentro y con toda la fuerza que tiene, le jala hacia atrás aprovechando el factor sorpresa. Recarga la espalda del inglés en la puerta que está cerrada con todo el peso de su cuerpo, cierra la puerta por la que lo introdujo al cuarto, y le besa los labios metiéndole la lengua hasta las amígdalas.

El británico es completamente tomado por sorpresa en toda la acción sin saber que está pasando y guiándose por sus impulsos en todo el proceso, con el cerebro completamente desconectado, especialmente en la parte final.

El francés le hunde una mano en el pelo y se recrea en el beso, prensándole con fuerza contra la puerta, acariciándole el pecho, yendo al sur lentamente con un objetivo claro: no dejarle pensar ni siquiera un segundo... aunque Inglaterra está absoluta y ridículamente a punto desde ya sin saber aún lo que pasa, pero empezando a notarlo y de alguna forma, no queriendo darse cuenta.

Francia se desabrocha los pantalones, sin dejar de besarle y le toma con fuerza de la camisa con las dos manos, jalándole hacia él y dando unos cuantos pasos con el hasta la pared que tiene a la izquierda, sorteando una recargada columna que flanca la puerta. Se separa del beso haciéndole un rastro de saliva entre los labios y la parte trasera del cuello, mientras le pone una mano en las regiones vitales y lo gira hasta ponerlo de cara a la pared, presionándolo contra la misma con una parte de su anatomía que claramente indica que el también está a punto.

Así que al inglés no le queda más remedio que gemir y tener escalofríos concentrándose sobre todo en no caerse de lo mucho que le tiemblan las piernas sin siquiera poder quejarse de la posición que en estos tiempos detesta, pero la detesta menos que la situación desértica habitual como cualquier observador podría notar con absoluta claridad.

Y con la cabeza completamente perdida, porque Inglaterra le pierde completamente, el francés se baja los pantalones, se los baja al inglés y aprovecha para susurrarle al oído, justo al tiempo en que es demasiado tarde para que el inglés se vaya, o se gire, o piense en cualquier otra cosa que no sea exactamente en lo que están haciendo...

—Tan... terriblemente... —gemidillo mientras le empotra contra la pared y le pone una mano en las regiones vitales, el susurro es en el mismo tomo de voz que ocuparía si le acabara de atrapar haciendo algo muy muy secreto—. Excitado... _Angleterre.  
_  
Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con esas palabras intentando ignorarle pero sin poder evitar que suene como una increíble burla que le quema desde el estomago odiándole y odiándose a si mismo.

El francés aprieta los ojos y traga saliva mordiéndole el cuello y volviendo a empotrarle contra la pared. Tiene que callarse a si mismo para no decirle las otras cosas que sí quiere decirle, sobre lo excitado que está él, todo lo mucho que le echa de menos, le quiere y lo que odia que le odie, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por alargar el evento y no terminar pronto.

Pero Inglaterra no puede evitar acabar demasiado, demasiado deprisa y cuando lo hace, ahora que ha vuelto en sí, utiliza toda su fuerza para intentar empujar a Francia y lanzarle al suelo.

Y en cuanto nota lo que está haciendo deja de contenerse, abrazándole del pecho y terminando, temblando totalmente.

Así que se caen los dos al suelo mientras Inglaterra se sacude para soltarse tratando de hacerle todo el daño posible

Francia le deja ir en la caída recibiendo un codazo de Inglaterra en la cara y haciéndole a su vez un rasguño en el pecho.

El inglés se pone de rodillas y con toda la furia consigue dar la vuelta e inmovilizar a Francia contra el suelo panza abajo, sujetándole la cabeza con una mano contra la moqueta.

Francia solo respira, tratando de recuperar el aliento... aterrorizado, porque le conoce bien. Inglaterra le "devuelve el favor" pretendiendo humillarle, pero de forma mucho más bestia y probablemente mucho más necesitada que él.

Aguanta apretando sus brillantes ojos azules tratando de relajarse todo lo posible para que no le lastime más de lo que seguramente va a lastimarle, sonriendo burlonamente de lado todo el rato y dándole... sugerencias de vez en cuando.

A la segunda sugerencia, Inglaterra se le acerca y le muerde, bufando por la nariz y no queda muy claro si se lo está tirando o le está dando una paliza pero consigue que deje de dar sugerencias.

Al final, Francia no termina totalmente consciente, en calidad de bulto e Inglaterra aprovecha hasta quedar lo más saciado posible por que no es idiota, hasta que finalmente se separa aún temblando.

El francés resopla boca abajo sobre el suelo, adolorido y golpeado (pero muy satisfecho) mientras el inglés acaba de volver a vestirse mirándole aún tendido en el suelo.

—Eres un bestia —susurra incorporándose un poco

—_What the hell_es lo que pasa contigo, imbécil? —pregunta con la boca pastosa y la respiración aún alterada dándole una patada (no especialmente fuerte) en los pies.

El francés, que intentaba levantarse, trastabilla un poco con la patada, pero consigue levantarse y sonríe.

—¿Que me pasa de qué, _mon amour_? —pregunta haciendo una mueca, descubriendo que sí que le duele el culo.

—No te me acerques, ni a mi ni a _my kid_—le amenaza aún sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido y se da la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse sin más.

—Bien... nunca más —amenaza sonriendo de lado, sabiendo que es perfecta mentira.

—_Go to the hell_—responde abriendo la puerta con un empujón fuerte, pero de una forma bastante más relajada de lo habitual al parecer igual de furioso pero menos enérgico.

—Y no es tu_ garçón_...

Inglaterra le hace un gesto obsceno mostrándole el dedo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

El francés suspira, sonriendo un poquito de lado, subiéndose los pantalones y cerrándose la camisa, volviendo a hacer una muequilla de dolor, pero terriblemente feliz por lo que acaba de pasar.

Inglaterra corre por el pasillo y se sonroja de nuevo ahora ya más relajado, sin poder creer que esto acabe de pasar y haya tenido tanta suerte... Y acto seguido se riñe a si mismo convenciéndose de que no le ha gustado y no ha sido una suerte

Después de vestirse y arreglarse lo más que puede... sonriendo de oreja a oreja vencedor, pensando que no SÓLO ha tenido sexo con Inglaterra, sino además, ha logrado que él se lo haya hecho también en vez de matarlo y salir corriendo, lo cual es un LOGRO. Saca un cigarrillo y se lo pone en los labios yendo a buscar a España.

* * *

_Bien, un poco de FrUK nunca sobra, sé que alguna lectora (si no la única) prefería el Franada, pero Inglaterra hubiera sido aun más explosivo si hubieramos ido por ese lado, el chico está un poco tenso. Aún así, es la OTP (además del Ausui) y me encanta como consiguen que cualquier cosa sea una pelea y cualquier pelea se vuelva sexual. Son los únicos que hacen eso._

_Prusia está a punto de matar a alguien y el gerita son tan monos... ¿o no?  
_


	12. La boda VIII Inexpertos

Romano traga saliva aterrorizado, intentando pensar cómo escapar. Mira a ambos lados sin encontrar cómo y tiembla un poco con la mirada de España.

—Hola, amor mío —susurra mirándole a los ojos fijamente mientras hace la reverencia.

—Cállate —hace la reverencia también.

España se le acerca sonriendo pero sin tocarle en absoluto. Peligrosamente cerca, especialmente los labios, que están a escasos centímetros de los de Romano durante todo el tiempo, manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados.

Romano vacila, HISTÉRICO, a punto de acercarse y besarle, pero sin atreverse... temblando. Hace los movimientos que tiene que hacer, aterrorizado

Y España ni se acerca, ni por supuesto se separa, poniendo especial cuidado en mantenerse ahí durante todo el tiempo, respirando poco a poco y relamiéndose los labios.

Romano parece que está en un mundo aparte, mirando a España histéricolocoperdido... y... de repente, fruto del alcohol y de la histeria, no puede más y pone sus labios sobre los de España en un empujón y el universo se detiene

España vacila un momento haciendo un esfuerzo para no comérselo, sin poder evitar entreabrir los labios y Romano abre los ojos como platos HIS TE RI CO, con los labios sobre los de España. Se separa bruscamente y el español le mira, habiéndose quedado sin aire.

Romano parpadea, porque esperaba... esperaba... esperaba...

—Gracias —sonríe feliz. El italiano se da la media vuelta y empieza a irse.

—Esperaaa! —se va detrás, pero el menor sigue caminando—. Espera, por favor —le toma del hombro.

Romano tiembla sin saber que hacer. Avergonzado y asustado.

—¿Estás bien?

Niega con la cabeza mirando al suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

—Yo... lo siento, ha sido mi culpa, estaba...

Romano le mira completamente desolado por un instante y luego jala el hombro para que le suelte.

—Estaba... me gusta jugar contigo por que eres muy sexy, ya lo sabes. No quería asustarte.

El chico parpadea sin entender, porque el lo está interpretando como que. España no le besó de regreso porque no le gusta y lo siente. Pero eso de ser sexy no entra en esa línea de pensamiento.

—Por favor, no me odies...

Romano parpadea.

—Te... Te...

España le mira dejándole hablar con cara de cachorro desolado.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera puedes enseñarme a besar bien! —suelta histérico de repente, porque el chico es tsundere, pero latino.

—¡Claro que puedo! —replica—. No sabía que querías aprender —se le acerca.

Romano abre los ojos como platos otra vez, sin saber qué decir al respecto... y creo que está en un estado de tanto pánico que no hace nada más que mirar a España.

—Ven, vamos a un lugar más discreto —le toma de la mano y tira de él para llevárselo de ahí.

Romano parpadea con el corazón acelerado, sin poderse creer que España vaya a enseñarle cómo besar en un lugar discreto, en vez de regañarle por haberle besado o suponer que lo que pasa es que le ENCANTA.

España tira de Romano rápido antes de que se lo repiense, ignorando a Inglaterra cuando se lo cruza saludando a Francia guiñándole un ojo.

Francia le sonríe y le cierra un ojo también, sorprendido

Acaba por meter a Romano en la primera puerta que encuentra, quién está en shock sin saber qué hacer

España sonríe nervioso y excitado sintiéndose torpe de repente sin poder creerse esto tampoco. Romano le mira sin saliva en la boca, sorprendido, esperando que sea él el que haga algo, desde luego

—Ehm... Vale, lo primero es calmarse un poco, pero si no estas calmado no pasa nada por que... —empieza a discursar de forma aleatoria.

Romano le mira los labios, empezando a hacerse toda una imagen mental de lo que podría pasar y poniéndose mucho más nervioso de lo que ya está.

España se calla al cabo de un rato en mitad de una frase sobre ositos de peluche, nadie puede saber como ha conseguido irse tanto por las ramas. Suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo para calmarse, mirándole a los ojos.

Romano sigue en su fantasía con los labios de España, sin realmente notarlo... mi pobre niño tiene demasiadas hormonas encima y está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no saltarle a los labios otra vez, en eso se concentra.

El español le pone una mano en la mejilla y le acaricia hasta la nuca, acercándose a él, intentando no anticiparse. El italiano le mira en pánico, tragando saliva, sin quitarse ni moverse.

El español pone los labios sobre los suyos finalmente. Romano abre la boca inmediatamente, tal como le ha visto hacer con Francia y se le repega a España saltándole prácticamente encima.

España le besa toooodo lo que quiere y ha querido besarle desde hace tanto, tratando de no perder la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo hasta que romano le pone la mano directamente en las regiones vitales que es cuando pierde la cabeza por completo.

Lo siento, de verdad... es que Romano no deja de ser Italia... y tiene las hormonas a TOPE y España le ENCANTA.

Así que España reacciona evidentemente en manos de Romano mientras le mete mano.

Y el italiano debe de estar todo lo a punto que puede alguien estar en algún momento, termina por separarse del beso y soltar un laaaaaaargo gemido medio suplicante.

En cuanto se separa es muy posible que ya tenga pantalones y calzoncillos por los tobillos sin saber ni como, con la mano del español sobre él directamente.

—Q...Que haces?! —pregunta con voz entrecortada a punto de morirse ahogado con su propia respiración acelerada

—Estas... Prepa...rado?

Romano no tiene idea ni de donde tiene la cabeza, qué va a saber si está preparado o no, por dios santo.

—Qué... vasahacer?

—Acabar de masturbarte —suelta tan claro como eso y Romano probablemente esté a punto de terminar con sólo esa respuesta.

Así que España hace un gesto maravilloso con la mano mientras le besa en el cuello y Romano vergonzosamente termina, con eso nada más (bastaba con uno de los dos, he de decir), abrazando a España al cuello porque no le sostienen las piernas.

El español le sostiene sonriendo al sentirle temblar, insatisfecho él, pero dándole un poco igual.

—_Porca miseria, leccaculo, figlio di puttana, testa di merda_ —recita el italiano como una letanía, con los ojos apretados, aún sin tener tiempo de avergonzarse.

—No digas eso, lo has hecho muy bien —responde España temblando un poco y no sé como es que Romano va a reponerse de la vergüenza

—¡No digas nada! —chilla el jovencito temblando aún.

España se calla riendo suavemente y sudando un poco por que está absolutamente a medias.

—NO TE RÍAS _SPAGNAAAA_! —protesta dándole un empujón que pretende ser fuerte... sólo pretende. España trastabilla dando un par de pasos atrás.

Romano le mira de arriba a abajo, especialmente prestando atención a sus regiones vitales. Luego se mira a si mismo y se muere de la vergüenza, poniéndose en cuclillas en el piso, abrazándose las piernas.

España vacila.

—¿Estás bien?

Romano tiembla sin responder, el español le pone una mano sobre la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—No me digas que lo sientes, imbécil —protesta y un par de lagrimones se le salen de los ojos.

—Yo... —vacila ordenándose su problema lo mejor que puede. Romano solloza un poco.

—Tú... eres un pervertido y... —sollozo —, te odio y... —sollozo —, ¡sólo juegas conmigoooo!

—¿Q-Qué? —vacila.

—¡Eres un idiota! _Vaffanculo!_ —se limpia la cara.

—Mierda, Romano... ¡MIERDA! —grita frustrado y le da un golpe a una puerta de los baños.

Romano le mira azorado sin saber ahora por que grita... Si España no tiene derecho a gritar después de lo que acaba de pasar.

—¡Joder! No puedes hacerme esto, ¿vale? ¡Hay cosas que no puedes hacer y punto! —sigue gritándole y está vez, Romano le mira acojonado.

—¡Mierda! —le da una patada a algo—. Voy al baño.

Y el chico le mira con ojos muy abiertos sin saber que hacer.

—Esp... Espera

El mayor se pasa una mano por el pelo y se detiene en la puerta. El menor se levanta subiéndose los pantalones y calzoncillos, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, aliviado de que se haya detenido.

—E-Estoy enfermo, ¿vale? Y soy... —vacila porque le cuesta un montón.

—Qué vas a estar enfermo —replica volviéndose a mirarle. Romano baja la vista y se sonroja mas, apretando los ojos.

—Soy un pervertido y no se como detenerlo —declara. España se masajea los ojos.

—No eres un pervertido.

El italiano se sonroja más frustrado porque esas eran sus únicas dos armas.

—Escúchame, solo eres un adolescente, ¿vale? yo a tu edad hacía las mismas cosas que tú... y yo solo me precipité un poco por que creí que estabas preparado para ello. No te engañes, esto también es complicado para mi y no me ayuda en absoluto que hagas un drama.

—¡Deja de tratarme como un adolescente idiota!

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo tratarte? ¿Ayúdame y dime que es exactamente lo que quieres? Porque cuando yo tomo las decisiones por ti es muy fácil darme la culpa y quejarte cuando me equivoco.

Romano traga saliva, mirándole y pensando que esto esta siendo mucho más difícil de lo que parece siempre en sus fantasías.

—Yo...

—Escucha, yo... me he precipitado, puedes ir a tu ritmo y trataré de seguirte, ¿de acuerdo? No te sientas presionado, por favor —pide en un tono de voz un poco más dulce y más parecido al usa siempre—. Pero tienes que entender que esto no es fácil para mi tampoco —le hace una caricia en la mejilla.

—No, no —le toma la mano con la que le acaricia la mejilla y le mira a los ojos. España le sostiene la mirada.

—No hiciste nada mal —murmura.

—No es necesario llegar a eso si no te sientes preparado —sigue España—. Puedo... puedo solamente besarte o lo que quieras. Venga, ni siquiera ha pasado nada.

—_Spagnaaaaa!_ —protesta muy frustrado porque España esta entendiendo algo que no es.

—Seguramente esto sería mucho más fácil si solo me dijeras que es lo que quieres... ¿Quieres aprender?

—¡No, idiota! ¡No quiero aprender! —responde.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues... Quiero... Quiero... —frunce el ceño y el español le escucha atentamente —Pues... Idiota! Claro que... Lo que... ¿Tú qué coño quieres? ¿Eh? ¡Yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo! ¡De hecho yo tengo más derecho que tu a preguntártelo!

—Yo te quiero a ti —confiesa riéndose un poco idiotamente y sonrojándose, con una mano en la nuca. Romano se sonroja un poquito y desvía la mirada.

España mueve la cabeza buscando su mirada, el italiano se sonroja más... Y más... Y más... Y le late el corazón con fuerza y vacila.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo? —pregunta el ibérico directamente intentando hacérselo más fácil pero antes de que acabe el "conmigo" Romano le salta a los brazos y España le abraza con fuerza.

Romano le hunde la cara en el pelo abrazándole con las piernas, re español se ríe un poco acariciándole la espalda.

—Eres idiota y te odio.

El mayor le obliga a separarse un poco para mirarle. El menor lo hace con dificultades. España le mira a los ojos y le sonríe.

—Idiota —repite, pero España vuelve a besarle y Romano hace lo que puede, aunque bastante más tranquilo ahora que ya pasó lo que pasó... Y descubre ahora que España besa MUY bien.

Esta vez, el español no se reprime si no que hace lo que le sale de los huevos, así que lo hace mucho mejor. El italiano no tiene idea de que hace pero es muy, muy feliz descubriendo que España es mejor en vivo que en las fantasías.

Después de un poco, España se separa también muy feliz por que hace mucho que tenía ganas de esto.

—Al final si conseguí enamorarte —susurra más para si mismo que para Romano.

—¡Deja decir esas cosas!

—¿Porqué? —pregunta parpadeando.

—Porque me... Da... Algo.

—¿Qué es lo que te da? —cierra los ojos y le acaricia la cara con la nariz.

—¡Vergüenza, idiota! ¿Qué me va a dar?

España vuelve a mirarle a los ojos y sonríe de una forma que no es idiota en absoluto. Romano traga saliva, porque España no suele verle así muy a menudo.

—Podría darte algo como lo que te ha dado antes... o como lo que te ha dado esta mañana que hasta susurrabas mi nombre en sueños —responde. Romano se sonroja más aún.

—¡No es cierto! —chillonea y España se ríe—. ¡Tú estabas desnudo en mi cama!

—Ya te dije que no tenía pijama y que tenía que dormir contigo.

—Eres un estúpido —le empuja para que le suelte aunque no quiere que le haga.

—Pero ya no tienes de que avergonzarte, por que ahora... —vuelve a sonreír y le acaricia la mejilla—. Eres mío.

El menor traga saliva

—T-Tuyo...

España vuelve a besarle por que al parecer nadie le gana a besucón y Romano, si no le detiene de grande, MENOS de muchacho.

Esta vez se el español separa sonriente.

—¡Tengo que decírselo a todos!

—¡NO!

—¿Qué?

—¡Nononono! ¿Qué vas a decides? ¡No!

—¡Pues que ahora estás conmigo y puedo besuquearte cuanto quiera!

—¡No, no puedes!

—¿Por qué no? —cara de cachorro.

—¡P-Porque no!

—Pero ese no es un argumento...

—Es vergonzoso. Y todos van a verme y tu eres un ridículo y...

—¿Te da vergüenza que te bese?

—¡Sí!

—¿Por qué?

—P-Porque... ¡Por que no sé!

Adivina que vueeeelve a hacer España que al parecer tiene miedo de que Romanito cambie de idea.

Romano le devuelve el beso nerviosito con lo de decirles a todos y que le bese todo el día... No que no quiera...

—Vamos a volver a la sala —pide al separarse.

—No les digas nada.

—Yo no sé lo diré a Francia, pero va a saberlo... y puede que también tu hermano.

Romano traga saliva.

—No se lo digas frente a mi.

España sonríe e inclina la cabeza.

—Vale, pero no lo niegues si te preguntan.

—Claro que voy a negarlo.

El español le mira desconsolado a lo que el italiano hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡No voy a aceptarlo!

—¿Pero por qué?

—Francia no va a dejar de molestarme... ¡Y Prusia más!

—Claro que no, yo les diré que no lo hagan...

—Y te van a hacer caso —responde.

—Sí, claro que sí. Además, es de mi de quién van a reírse.

Romano le mira de reojo y vacila un poco.

—Van a reírse de los dos.

—No, por que si se ríen de ti les mataré —responde sonriendo pero COMPLETAMENTE en serio. El italiano e mira de reojo y le cree.

—Vamos a beber algo.

Asiente y Romano vacila un poco, y se gira, dándole un golpe en el pecho. España se detiene mirándole sin entender a qué vino eso.

—Eso es por hacerme sufrir.

—No parecías odiarlo tanto —sonríe. El italiano le mira, frunce el ceño y se echa andar al comedor. España le sigue, riéndose.

Francia esta en la mesa fumando y esperándoles y cuando cruzan las puertas para entrar a la sala AUTOMATICAMENTE España le mete mano a Romano, quién salta tres metros, sonrojándose.

España sonríe, dejándole en paz dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa de Francia quién le mira a los ojos a lo lejos sonriendo como idiota.

El español se le acerca casi corriendo con la misma sonrisa de idiota. Francia abre la boca sorprendido y se levanta.

—_Non! Oh la la!_ Pero... _Mon Dieu!_ —le abraza. España le abraza de vuelta riéndose muy MUY contento

Francia se ríe con el, muy, MUY contento por él.

—¡Ya era hora! _Dieu!_ ¿Cómo fue eso?

Romano les mira sonrojado sabiendo exactamente que ya sabe. Se sirve una copa de vino.

—¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! —exclama España incluso saltando un poco y Francia se ríe feliz.

—¡Yo te lo dije! ¡Hombre! ¡Era OBVIO!

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Solo ha sido un beso... bueno, unos cuantos, ¡pero le he dicho que estamos juntos y no me ha tratado de lanzar por la ventana!

—¿Y cuándo vas a hacerle el amor? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Creo que aún no esta preparado... Voy a seguir en este punto un poco más.

—Ja! Quiero ver que él no te viole en la noche —se ríe —, voy a hablar con él en un rato.

—No, no, me pidió que no te dijera, no le agobies... Además me pareció que se asustaba un poco cuando intenté tocarle.

—Hueles a semen.

—Por que se me ha corrido encima, se me ha ido la olla —confiesa sonrojándose un poco. Francia levanta las cejas sonriendo.

—Pero si no pierdes el tiempo.

—Por eso te dije que creo que le asusté.

—Es posible... Ya llegara el momento —le besa la mejilla y España suspira con una sonrisa bastante idiotizada.

—Felicidades. Me da mucho mucho muchísimo gusto —le abraza otra vez y cuando lo hace nota algo.

—Hueles... Este no es tu perfume.

Francia se ríe un poco.

—Es mi mejor perfume... —susurra sonriendo.

—Y juraría que no es el Bélgica —le mira a los ojos y levanta una ceja al entender.

—_Angleterre..._ —sonríe brillantemente.

—Venga yaaa! —responde creyendo que es broma.

—Oh, _OUI..._ Dos veces —sonrisa más orgullosa.

—Claaaaro —sigue en plan incrédulo—. Pero si casi te rompe la boca antes

—Y la segunda... Fue ÉL. Si fuera menos elegante te mostraría una prueba fehaciente porque traigo el culo de un adolorido.

España levanta las cejas.

—¿Y cómo lograste el milagro?

—Me traía unas ganas increíbles. Un beso y estaba más empalmado que Romanito después de ver un beso nuestro.

—Eso explica el mal humor de últimamente. A saber cuando fue la vez anterior.

—Podría decirte con precisión, estoy seguro —se ríe un poco sin burla, suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. No se que tiene el imbécil que...

—Hace AÑOS que te pregunto eso mismo —sonríe de lado.

_—Tais-toi..._ Solo yo puedo decirlo

Y España se ríe de Francia.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con mi niña?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Parecía muy interesada en conseguir las flores para vosotros.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Pardón?_ Estás loco si crees que hay que tomarla en serio.

—Pobrecita mía, con lo ilusionada que parece... Y tu pensando en ese imbécil que cuando te descuidas te apuñala

—Ni intentes chantajearme, hoy la vamos a pasar muy bien —le cierra un ojo.

—¿Es que no puedes llevártelo a él?

—¿A quién? _Angleterre?_ No me jodas. ¡Me detesta!

—En serio tienes la relación más rara con ese hombre.

—Por desgracia estoy de acuerdo —hace una mueca—, créeme que por mi estaríamos aquí para otra boda.

—¿En serio? ¿Incluso con lo de Canadá y Seychelles?

Abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar.

—Es un cabrón y le odio.

—Le odias y vas y te lo tiras en mitad de un convite al que has venido con una de las personas mas celosas que conozco —suelta España levantando las cejas.

—Lo odio con todo mi corazón, _mon amour_... Eso me delata —le cierra un ojo—, además... ella no va a enterarse.

El español sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Claro que no —responde buscando a Inglaterra con la mirada, que esta hablando con Noruega mucho más relajado y casi sonriente ahora sin notarlo él mismo.

Francia mira a donde esta mirando España y sonríe un poco, suspirando y notando la postura relajada del inglés. Se ríe un poco.

—Alguien necesitaba una buena cogida... —le abraza de la cintura mirando al británico y luego se gira con España y sonríe—. ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Ro. Ma. No. Estoy TAN feliz por ustedes.

España se ríe.

—¡No tanto como yo!

—No, bueno. ¡Eso lo imagino! —se gira al italiano y le sonríe con una sonrisa que lo dice todo.

Romano, que no ha dejado de mirar de manera "furtiva" (y obvia) a España, se sonroja mirando a otro lado

El español se vuelve a mirarle también mientras el italiano baila con su hermano. Francia se ríe de la cara del ibérico.

Y cuando acaba el turno de Romano, Veneciano se planta frente a Alemania otra vez.

Alemania que estaba mirando la pista (ejem... A Veneciano, pero él sí de manera discreta) con un vaso en la mano, ligeramente mareado

Veneciano sonríe como "Veeee~" y hace la reverencia.

El alemán se sonroja más de lo que se sonrojo antes, y vacila. Pero Italia no vacila, si no que se acerca para bailar con él sin pedirle permiso.

Alemania se tensa como una tabla (no nos engañemos. Ya estaba tenso como una tabla)... y le deja hacer, claro, pensando que Italia es un chico y esto no debería de parecerle a el tan... Agradable.

Italia baila con toda la naturalidad, viéndole sonrojado y sonriendo por ello.

—Aunque no te guste, a mi si me gusta —suelta al aire sin especificar de qué habla.

—No he dicho que no me guste —le sigue los pasos, con menos ritmo y menos habilidad.

—¿Entonces porqué te has ido corriendo?

Se sonroja más y desvía la mirada

—Veee~

Alemania no contesta, limitándose a bailar sin mirar al italiano quién baila mirándole todo el tiempo a los ojos buscando su mirada.

El Alemán le mira de reojo de vez en cuando, poniéndose nervioso con la mirada, Italia le sonríe cada vez que le mira y Alemania reza para que se acabe la pieza, incomodo y sudando a mares.

El moreno se pone de puntillas y le besa en la mejilla antes de separarse para hacer la vuelta final y el rubio le mira intensamente a los ojos cuando lo hace.

El italiano se sonroja un poco. Alemania vacila, tensándose más.

Al final Veneciano sonríe y se va a por la siguiente pareja y Alemania le mira un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la pista.

Cuando Prusia suelta a Rusia tenso y asustadillo (aunque si fuera un poco más sensible se habría maravillado de las habilidades de Rusia en algo tan delicado como el baile) y se planta frente a la húngara quién traga saliva... Y se ríe un poquito, nerviosa, tomándole de la cintura.

Prusia esta tan tenso como su hermano, pero sin sonreír.

—_Helló._

El albino frunce el ceño y no responde, intentando fijar la vista en un punto en el infinito por encima de su hombro... Y sonrojándose un poco. Hungría se vuelve a reír, nerviosita.

—Esto es algo que nunca pensé que haríamos —confiesa.

Prusia hace gestos con la cejas, frunciéndolas más y levanta la barbilla sin querer hablarle, bailando torpemente. Hungría le pisa, bailando igual de torpe.

—¡Ay! ¡Pero mira que eres tonta! —protesta deteniéndose. Hungría se ríe un poco más, porque ella se ríe cuando esta de los nervios... Y no le suelta.

—¡Es tu culpa!

—¡No tengo ninguna culpa, tonta! ¡Tú eres una torpe! —sigue gritando enfadado, por que hoy se enfada por lo más mínimo. Y más con ella.

—¡Tú eres tan torpe como yo! ¡Yo solo estaba bailando, me has metido el pie a posta! —se queja ella frunciendo el ceño y dejando de reír.

—¡Tú eres una marimacho y no sabes ni moverte con una falda! —protesta pisándosela de manera que se le descose un poco de la cintura. Hungría abre la boca y le mira a los ojos

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? —protesta ella jalando su falda.

—¡Tú me has pisado! —se defiende

—¡Tú has puesto tu pie debajo del mío! ¡Y me has roto el vestido además!

—¿Estás loca? ¿Mi pie bajo el tuyo? Ni siquiera tú escuchas lo que dices, no se puede hablar contigo.

—Pues no hables conmigo si no quieres, ahora somos enemigos, ¿no? —le mira frunciendo el ceño más aún.

Prusia la fulmina unos segundos y se da la vuelta para irse otra vez, dándole la espalda. Hungría que esta harta de que la deje ahí hablando sola, le empuja de la espalda con fuerza.

Prusia trastabilla y casi se cae sobre Polonia que pasaba por ahí.

—¿Pero que te crees que haces? ¡Loca!

—¡Tú eres un maleducado!

Polonia se mete un susto de aquellos

—Y tu una puta —susurra muy dolido, al tiempo que Austria, alertado por los gritos, llama a Alemania para que le ayude y ambos llegan hasta donde están.

Y Hungría le mira a los ojos absolutamente impresionada con lo que acaba de decir. Se le acerca.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Ramera, guarra, puta —responde Prusia al tiempo que Austria toma a Hungría de los hombros.

Alemania mira la escena horrorizado empezando a empujar a Prusia fuera de la pista.

—_Bruder... Bitte..._Es su BODA.

Prusia no se deja empujar demasiado, pero acaba por ir con él.

Hungría esta a punto de echársele encima cuando Austria le pone las manos encima.

—¡Y tu déjame en paz que eres un traidor! ¡Ya no eres mi _bruder_! —le grita con rabia al alemán haciendo gestos violentos para que le suelte.

—¡TU ERES UN COBARDE Y UNA GALLINA!

—Vete a casa _Preußen_—ordena Alemania

—_Ungarn, bitteschön_—pide Austria.

Prusia mira a Hungría furioso.

—¡Me ha llamado puta! —le grita a Austria y luego se gira otra vez a Prusia—. ¡Ramera tu madre! —le grita enfadada.

—YO AL MENOS NO ME HE CASADO CON EL PRIMER IMBECIL DEMASIADO ASUSTADO PARA NEGARSE QUE HE ENCONTRADO! —grita Prusia y empuja a Alemania antes de irse.

Francia, que se ha acercado al borlote debido a los inconfundibles gritos de Prusia, mira a España con preocupación.

España aprieta los ojos pensando en que Prusia les necesita... Pero Romano...

—VETE A LA MIERDA, COBARDE! —grita ella muy muy enfadada, a punto de empujar a Austria e ir a matarle. Francia vacila.

—_Bitteschön, Ungarn, _no vamos a ponernos a su nivel —pide Austria aun sujetándola, aunque le ha dolido también lo que ha dicho Prusia.

—A su nivel... ¡¿A SU NIVEL?! ¡ES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡Voy a matarle cono lo vuelva a ver!

—Olvídale —pide poniéndose frente a ella—. Mírame, soy yo, estoy aquí y hoy es un día feliz. Olvídate de él.

Francia mira a España y le pide que se encargue de Bélgica si no vuelve pronto... Sale corriendo tras Prusia

—¡Pero él dijo que yo era una puta y que tu solo te casabas conmigo por miedo! —rabia dolida con las palabras de Prusia.

España aprieta los ojos por que siente que debe ir también.

—Y tu sabes que eso no es cierto —sigue Austria tomando a Hungría de la mandíbula, frente con frente.

Hungría bufa y cierra los ojos. Austria le acaricia la mejilla.

—Yo de verdad te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, no te tengo miedo —responde y miente un poco al respecto del miedo. Ella abre los ojos y le mira

—Nunca te haría daño.

—Lo sé —sonríe.

—¡Y no soy una puta! Ni siquiera he estado nunca con alguien —agrega.

—Lo sé —le acaricia el pelo.

—Siempre pensé que Prusia era ni amigo.

—Pues ya ves que no, pero no dejes que esto te afecte, no le necesitas,

La húngara e mira triste y luego frunce el ceño.

—Es verdad.

—Venga, baila conmigo ahora y demostrémosles a todos que tan fuertes somos y que nada ni nadie puede dañarnos ahora —propone sonriendo.

Hungría sonríe también, porque cuando Austria dice ciertas cosas, Hungría las cree al pie de la letra.

—La _Osztrák-Magyar Monarchia_es más fuerte que todo en este mundo —sentencia orgullosa apretándole la mano y tomándole de la cintura para bailar.

—Eso es —sonríe levantando la barbilla con orgullo y la chica se ríe un poco empezando a bailar la pieza.

Mientras Francia alcanza a Prusia en el pasillo de salida.

—_Prusse..._

Prusia esta muy muy enfadado, se limpia la cara lo más rápido que puede antes de que Francia le alcance.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta acercándosele preocupado.

—_Nein! Nein, verdamnt! NEIN!_—sigue andando a la salida. El francés le toma del brazo con suavidad, deteniéndole y el se detiene pero hace un gesto brusco para que le suelte.

—_Prusse_—levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

—_Was?_—le mira furioso.

—Esto va a pasar... Es duro, pero las cosas toman tiempo.

—¡_Frankreich, _esto es ridículo! —grita señalando hacia el salón—. ¿Es que soy el único que se da cuenta?

—_Oui_, es ridículo. Es un movimiento político como tantos han habido antes —. Olvídala por un tiempo.

—Él no la quiere, _Frankreich._¡Es todo un montaje! ¡Esta fingiendo para molestarme!

—Yo no creo que no la quiera, _mon amour_. Sinceramente no lo creo. Pero tampoco creo que sean buena pareja, ni que funcionen bien como tal —agrega.

—¡Claro que no la quiere! —grita con su mejor voz de comandante nazi—. Antes he ido a verle, antes de la boda.

—_Quoi?_—pregunta asustándose un poco.

—Al señorito, estaba en la sacristía con mi _bruder_. He ido a decirle que _Schweiz_estaba conmigo.

Francia parpadea e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Nada, pero se ha puesto blanco y _West _me ha echado de ahí.

—Es innegable que él quiere a _Suisse_... Tan innegable como que _Hongrie _te quiere a ti.

Prusia se paraliza mirándole fijamente y Francia le sostiene la mirada

—Ella no me quiere —sentencia el alemán frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras... Y yo sé que hoy es difícil creerlo, pero las relaciones humanas son así.

—¡Todo el mundo es idiota! ¡Hasta _Schweiz _es un traidor idiota!

—_Suisse _esta tan dolido como tú.

—¡_SCHWEIZ _LES DEVOLVIÓ LAS ALIANZAS!

Francia levanta las cejas

—¿Les habías robado las alianzas? —carraspea.

—¡Pues claro que les robé las alianzas! ¡No podía dejar que se casaran! ¡Es una gilipollez! Pero _Schweiz_me traicionó.

—Se hubieran casado igual sin alianzas —se acerca a el poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—¡Claro que no! —grita.

—_Prusse..._Se hubieran casado igual, porque esta boda no podías detenerla tú —explica suavemente—, sé que te duele.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me duele!

Francia se le acerca más.

—Abrázame —susurra abrazándole él

—¡No quiero! —se sacude un poco y le abraza llorando. Francia le acaricia la espalda y le abraza con fuerza.

—Yo te quiero mucho... Y vas a estar bien —susurra Francia mientras Prusia sigue llorando sin soltarle.

El francés sigue acariciándole la espalda, tan desolado como él, pero satisfecho de que llore y se desahogue

—Venga, venga... Va a estar todo bien. Tú eres el más _awesome_.

—¿Dónde está _Spanien_? —pregunta limpiándose los ojos al cabo de un rato

—Adentro... Dice que te quiere —le besa la mejilla y luego vacila en si decirle o no lo de Romano, optando por mejor omitirlo.

—No quiero volver a entrar, ¿por qué no se viene?

Francia vacila un poco cambiando de idea.

—Eh... Es que él y Romano hoy...

Prusia le mira. Francia se humedece los labios

—Al parecer empezaron algo.

El albino hace los ojos en blanco y el rubio se ríe.

—Lo sé —suspira—, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—No quiero ir con ellos... quiero ir... a beber o algo así —responde.

Francia le mira... Y lo siento por Bélgica pero es imposible que le diga que no.

—Vale —le sonríe —, solo tengo que ir por mi abrigo.

—Te espero fuera —responde Prusia un poco más tranquilo.

Francia le sonríe y se encamina adentro, pensando en que coño va a decirle a Bélgica y justamente cuando entra esta Hungría de pie sobre una de las sillas a punto de lanzar el ramo.

Bélgica está a primera fila, buscando a Francia con la mirada, justo a su lado Italia anima a Hungría gritando un poco y Bielorusia mira a su hermano con sonrisa de tiburón.

Hungría mira a Austria con ojos brillantes, sonriendo... Francia busca inmediatamente a Inglaterra con la mirada.

España está más atrás sabiendo de lo bestia que es la húngara, junto a Inglaterra que está sentado en la mesa con Canadá sin mucho interés.

Austria le sonríe a Hungría sujetándola de las piernas para que no se caiga de la silla.

Romano esta mirando todo con cara de asco, según él, aunque en realidad esta mirando a España el 90% del tiempo, con cara de bobo, sonriendito.

Alemania esta de pie cerca de Austria mirando a la puerta no sea que venga otra vez Prusia a hacer algo.

Francia se escurre discretamente hacia un lado de la pista en la que están sentados.

Algunos de los bálticos y los nórdicos están sentados también. Y Liechtenstein lucha para que no la aplaste la muchedumbre de los que están levantados.

Hungría se ríe un poco y levanta el ramo girándose a mirar a la gente con sonrisa maligna... Hace como si lo fuera a lanzar y no lo lanza.

Los que están de pie saltan para intentar tomarlo con el amago y algunos se ríen.

Hungría se ríe también, mirando a Austria y acariciándole la mejilla. Él, que le agarra de las rodillas, le acaricia las piernas un poco.

Hungría se sonroja un poquito y levanta el ramo mirando a Austria. Sin pensar demasiado lo lanza... En efecto... Con mucha fuerza.

* * *

_Cliffhangueeeeer~ hacía mucho que no hacía uno. Bueno no, desde "Mon Petit Lapin" voy a tener que empezar a subir pronto la segunda parte, planeo que sea esta semana. El viernes es el día de los niños. En cualquier caso, se aceptan apuestas sobre quién va a recibir el ramo._


	13. La boda IX Buenas noches, Budapest

La gente que esta de pie salta para intentar tomarlo, resiguiendo la parábola como a cámara lenta hasta que aterriza sobre la cabeza del inglés que estaba fingiendo no prestar atención.

Y Francia, que esta casi de frente al inglés puesto que se ha quedado al lado de la pista... Le mira a los ojos.

El británico parpadea un segundo tomando las flores sin acabar de entender lo que acaba de pasar de buen inicio y por supuesto cruza la mirada con Francia. Automáticamente alguien grita y silba, así que se sonroja como una barra de metal puesta al fuego y tiende el ramo hacia Francia para quitárselo de encima y dárselo a alguien sin pensar a quién se lo esta dando.

El francés abre los ojos y el corazón le da un vuelco cuando se lo ofrece a él, tragando saliva y sonrojándose levemente.

Cuando el británico ve su cara cae en la cuenta de lo que hace y lo aparta lanzándoselo a quien esta a su lado, que es España, levantándose y saliendo corriendo ABSOLUTAMENTE histérico.

El francés le mira un instante más sin aliento y cuando sale corriendo baja la vista al suelo.

España toma el ramo mirando a Inglaterra con las cejas levantadas y luego mira a Francia.

Bélgica consigue entonces llegar hasta donde están y mira a España con los ojos muy abiertos al notar que tiene el ramo.

Romano abre los ojos como platos también al ver a España con el ramo en la mano, poniéndose rojo como lata de coca-cola

Bélgica se ríe felicitando a España un poco decepcionada, tomando a Francia del brazo.

Francia mira a Bélgica de reojo y suspira.

—_Belgique._

España sigue mirando a Francia y luego se vuelve a Romano sonrojándose un poco también, con sonrisita idiota al darse cuenta que al final él se ha quedado el ramo.

—_Quoi?_—pregunta la belga.

Francia la toma de la mano y la aleja un poco de la mesa, mirándole a los ojos. Ella le sigue nerviosa, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No pasa nada por el ramo, es una tonta superstición —miente según lo que ella cree pensando que por eso se ha puesto tan denso

—_Belgique..._Tengo una urgencia. Me acaba de llegar una carta y tengo que volver —explica con solemnidad.

—_Quoi?_¿Una carta?

—Pasado mañana a las siete de la noche, iré por ti a casa, ¿bien?

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —pregunta preocupada.

—Algo de suma importancia que requiere mi presencia.

—¿Me vas a dejar plantada?

—Si tuviera cualquier otra opción, te juro que no lo haría.

Ella bufa enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

El francés le acaricia la mejilla y la abraza de la cintura, ella se deja sin poder resistirse.

—Te prometo que voy a compensarte... ¿Bien? —le besa la mejilla con suavidad—, de formas que ni siquiera te imaginas.

Bélgica se sonroja y se ríe como una gallina. Él le besa los labios con suavidad, seductoramente y ella le devuelve el beso con ansias por que no se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado con Inglaterra o estaría furiosa.

Mucho antes de que el beso sea completo y satisfactorio, el francés se separa suavemente y le cierra un ojo. Ella le mira enajenada.

—Voy a estar pensando en ti todo el tiempo — le susurra con acento muy cerrado mientras le acaricia la mejilla y la belga se lo cree, por supuesto.

—Y yo en ti, _mon amour_—responde. Francia le besa en la mejilla y le suelta tomándole de la mano. Bélgica se la aprieta sin querer que se vaya.

Si le sirve de algo a Bélgica saberlo, Francia en realidad no quiere irse.

—Más vale que sea buena tu compensación por el desplante que me haces —suelta demostrando lo que le importa.

—Esto es una _merde _—protesta pensando en la noche tirándose a Bélgica que va a perderse, la mira de reojo y le aprieta la mano—. Veras como lo será.

—Bien, voy a quedarme con _Espagne_, seguro él si me hace el caso que me merezco.

Francia lo duda.

—Nos vemos pasado mañana —le asegura llevándose la mano de Bélgica a los labios y dándole un beso.

—_Au revoire._

El francés le cierra un ojo, le besa la mejilla y le suelta, mirando a España con una mirada cargada de sentido. Se le acerca

España le entrega el ramo a Romano con un "guárdamelo un momento" y se va con Francia.

—Le he dicho que me ha llegado una carta urgente —le explica el francés—. Te la encargo, _S'il vous plait?_

—¿Prusia está bien? ¿Me necesitas? —pregunta lo primero que todo.

—_Prusse_no está bien y quiere ir a beber. Creo que puedo arreglármelas solo.

España suspira

—¿Y tú estás bien? —inclina la cabeza mirándole a los ojos fijamente, en relación a lo que ha hecho Inglaterra. Francia desvía la mirada inmediatamente tomado por sorpresa con la pregunta.

—Mmmm —sonríe de lado—, yo siempre estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —insiste.

—Me miró y me extendió el ramo... Eso es algo —responde sin mirarle, a regañadientes.

—Ven —pide para que se acerque. El francés levanta la vista y frunce un poco el ceño.

—_Quoi?_

—Ven —se acerca a donde esta Romano y toma una flor del ramo. Francia se muerde el labio mirando a España.

España se vuelve a Francia y se la da.

—Él iba a dártelo a ti, al menos una flor es tuya.

Francia mira la flor y traga saliva. La toma con cuidado.

—No deberías alimentar mis fantasías —le "riñe" mirando la flor y sonriendo—, al menos no esas.

—No fui yo quién te lo tendió justo a ti.

Francia le mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—Hoy ha sido un buen día.

—Lo ha sido —asiente. Francia le abraza con fuerza y él le devuelve el abrazo riéndo un poco.

Francia se separa y España sonríe.

—No hagas esperar a Prusia... Y cuéntale las cosas buenas a ver si se despeja un poco.

—Nos vemos luego... Voy a ir con _Belgique_pasado mañana y de regreso quizás pase (ojo con Francia y su "pasaba por aquí" a tres países mas lejos) a visitarles, bien? —se acerca y se despide de el con un rápido beso en los labios.

Asiente.

—Gracias —agradece que le deje quedarse hoy con Romano, por que de veras le sabe muy mal no poder ir a consolar a Prusia.

—No creo que se despeje mucho —sentencia riendo y guardándose su flor. Pasa junto a Romano y le despeina un poco dándole un beso en la mejilla y susurrándole algo al oído que hace que el menos abra los ojos como platos y se sonroje MUUUUHO.

España se sienta junto a Bélgica y Romano viéndole marcharse.

Romano mira a España sonrojado y se cruza de brazos nerviosito

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta España feliz.

—¡CÁLLATE!

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Bélgica dulcemente.

—Sí, sí estoy bien... Es solo que este es idiota —señala a España.

—Bueno, solo un poco —sonríe ella.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué? —protesta frunciendo el ceño el español

—Porque eres idiota —Romano se cruza de brazos como si acabara de formular una verdad universal.

—¿Pero por qué? —le mira desconsolado.

—Porque sí —sonríe maligno mirando a Bélgica, ella le sonríe a Romano con complicidad.

—Venga, _Espagne_, no te lo tomes mal, aun así eres muy mono —le consuela ella. Romano se ríe un poquito.

—Y eso es mucho decir.

—¿Cómo que mucho decir? —sigue desolado mirándolos a ambos.

—Pues eres medio MONO —sentencia el italiano.

—¿Sí? ¿te gusto un poco? —a España le brillan los ojos.

—¡Nooo! —grita histérico sonrojándose.

—Eh, Bélgica, ¿quieres ver algo genial? —propone el español mirándola.

—Claro, _cher_—sonríe ella.

—He conseguido el ramo, Romanito... —se lo muestra. Romano mira a España un poco inocentemente y se sonroja en cuanto dice eso.

—No es cierto. Lo consiguió _Inghilterra._

—Pero lo tengo yo al final. Habíamos quedado en que me darías un beso.

—Ya te he dado mu... —se lleva las manos a la boca con lo que iba a decir.

—¿En serio le ha caído a...? —Bélgica se detiene y se vuelve a Romano con las cejas levantadas. España se ríe feliz.

—Cállense!

—Pero entonces... —Bélgica empieza a entender—. ¿Estáis...?

—¡Siiií! ¡Por fin! —exclama España yendo a abrazar a Romano.

—Nonononononoooo

—Se ha enamorado de mí mientras bailábamos, ¡por fin lo logré! —sigue España muy contento. Bélgica vacila mirándoles a los dos.

—¡No es cierto! —chilla el italiano.

—Ya sabes como es Romanito, le da mucha vergüenza... —sigue feliz al notar que Bélgica vacila—. ¡Hazme caso a mí!

—Ehm... Felicidades entonces —sigue aún insegura.

—¡No, no, no le oigas! ¡Y no me da vergüenza! ¡Y cállate! —Romano rojo tomate.

—Bueno, aún no estoy seguro de si le da vergüenza o es que le da más morbo el tema secreto y prohibido.

—_SPAGNAAAAA_

España se ríe.

—Creo que he dado en el clavo, así que olvida lo que he dicho.

Romano le lanza algo en la cabeza... Lo primero que puede. España se soba la cabeza mientras se ríe.

—Bueno... creo que deberíamos ir haciendo un pensamiento, que aquí ya no dan nada más

—¿A dónde? —pregunta Romano agradecido por el cambio de tema.

—Me refiero a marcharnos, creo que Austria y Hungría querrán ir a consumar el matrimonio —explica España.

—Oh... —Romano les mira con cara de asco porque Austria es como su padre (no vamos a decirle que es España).

—Venga —España se pone de pie y mira a Bélgica—. ¿Tú vienes a casa hoy?

—Puedo ir a casa sola.

—No, es muy tarde, ven con nosotros... Romanito te cede su cuarto y ya está arreglado.

Romano levanta las cejas y mira a España.

—¿No? —le pregunta España al italiano.

—Y... Y yo... Yo... —balbucea

—Pues conmigo, claro —España tan feliz. Romano tiembla.

España se ríe yendo a despedirse de Austria y Hungría dándoles la mano a ambos. Hungría, que esta abrazando a Austria con fuerza, se despide de el con una sonrisa.

España vuelve y toma a Romano y a Bélgica de los hombros llevándoselos a la salida.

Romano, que esta SÚPER nervioso, mira a España de reojo... Y a Bélgica.

Se suben los tres a un carruaje y comentan tranquilamente sobre la cara de pasmado de Inglaterra cuando le han dado el ramo, como de loca está Bielorusia, lo excepcionalmente bien vestido que iba Dinamarca, lo raro que era el lazo rosa que usaba Polonia, lo felices que se veían Austria y Hungría, lo maleducado que es Prusia y por fin llegan a casa.

Romano se baja del carro mirando a España... Se acerca a el como quien no quiere la cosa

España se ríe de algo que le cuenta Bélgica sobre Hungría sin notarlo mucho.

Romano entra adelante de ellos dos, mirando a Bélgica de reojo.

—¿Sabes cual es mi habitación?

—¿Eh?_ Oui_, si sigues teniendo la misma —responde ella.

—Sí. No puedes tocar nada.

—Está bien, no tocaré tus cosas —promete dulcemente. Él le mira y le sonríe un poquito.

—Yo no voy a dormir con España —aclara.

—_Trés bien,_ pero no me parecería raro que lo hicieras, la cama de_ Espagne_es más grande y más cómoda que el sofá, me sabría mal que durmieras en el sofá incomodo por mi culpa.

—Conoces la cama de _Spagna_—responde percatándose.

—_Oui_, si aun tiene la misma que cuando vivía con vosotros, aun recuerdo cuando íbamos a que nos contara historias —sonríe.

—Esto es como los viejos tiempos —España abraza a Bélgica. Romano les mira con el ceño fruncido, ella se ríe y le abraza de vuelta.

—Pero hoy sin cuento, creo que ha sido un día bastante largo —responde ella—. Mañana os haré gofres para desayunar.

—Mmmmm —España sonríe—. Me encantan tus gofres. Buenas noches, cariño —le da un beso en la mejilla y ella se ríe.

—_Bonne nuit_—responde cuando España la suelta, yéndose al cuarto de Romano.

Romano les mira con el ceño fruncido y... Finalmente se da cuenta de que están solos.

—Bien. Vamos, hoy vas a dormir con el jefe —le dice España a Romano con su gran sonrisa habitual. El italiano traga saliva.

España se dirige a su cuarto y le abre la puerta para dejarle entrar, pero el chico vacila, sonrojándose.

—Italia... —le llama España en un tono serio que utiliza pocas veces. Romano levanta la vista a él, sorprendido por el tono—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿vale? —le sonríe.

—¿Preocuparme?

—No haré nada que tú no quieras.

Romano vacila y piensa en lo que le dijo Francia. Mira a España y se sonroja.

—Vamos a... Dormir.

—Bien —asiente cerrando la puerta.

xoOXOox

Francia está sentado en una taberna con Prusia quien sigue quejándose de todo en plan "por que que mierda, por que mira, por que claro" mientras el francés suspira y acaricia la flor que le ha dado España, pensando en el beso con Inglaterra.

—¿A ti te ha parecido feo el traje de _Autriche_? A mi me quedaría mejor en un tono más crema y con el frac más corto, ¿verdad?

—¡Todo en la _verdamnt_boda era feo!

—_Oui_, por eso... Yo creo que en la mía irán más bonitas flores azules.

—¿Y que mas dará el color de las flores? ¡Había pocas! —da un golpe con la cerveza—. _Schweiz_ dice que había demasiadas, pero no es verdad, _Ungarn_ merecía más flores! Es una emperatriz, _verdamnt!_

—Ese es un comentario muy dulce, _mon amour.  
_  
—_Was?_—se sonroja notando—. Pero es idiota así que seguramente no las merecía —trata de arreglar.

—Sí las merece... _Hongrie_las merece —asiente dándole un traguito a su bebida y pensando que Inglaterra merece todas las flores del mundo a cambio del ramo.

—¿Y por qué azules?

—Porque no hay flores verdes.

—Verdes... —suspira pensando en los ojos verdes de la húngara por algún motivo y bebiéndose un buen trago de cerveza. Francia sonríe.

—No, serían Rojas. El rojo realza el verde —sentencia el albino.

—Blancas.

—_Nein!_¿Por qué? —le mira de reojo—. Las de hoy eran blancas.

—Me gustan blancas... Son de boda —mira su flor y sonríe.

—_Nein,_rosa. De color rosa. El rojo desvía la atención —decide pensando en como habría sido si él hubiera sido el novio—. Es femenino, pero las bodas son cosas muy de chica y ella no es muy muy chica.

Francia sonríe.

—Ella es marimacho... ¿No le dices así siempre?

—Ja... Por eso.

—Se veía bonita de vestido.

Prusia se hunde un poco y bebe un poco mas de cerveza.

—Se lo he roto —susurra. Francia se muerde el labio.

—Estabas un poco enojado...

—Esa boda era una gilipollez.

—Lo era, sin duda... Vas a estar bien —se mueve en su lugar y hace una mueca de dolor. Prusia le mira.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Ehh... Tuve un encuentro interesante con _le petit anglais_—sonríe un poco.

—¿Te hizo daño? _Verdamnt,_tío, ¡lo que faltaba para hoy!

Francia sonríe como idiota.

—Fue bien... Fue bastante bien.

—¿Bien? Ah! Te devolviste, así me gusta.

—No fue una violación... Solo tuvimos sexo.

—¿Sexo? —pregunta descolocado por que creía que hablaba de una pelea

—_Oui..._ Bastante _fantástique_—admite mirándole—, solo fue un poquito bestia.

—Pero... ¿Que no os odiabais o algo así?

—_Oui..._Pero también nos queremos —Francia ha tomado un poco de más.

—Oh... ¡Y has tenido sexo con él ahí con todo el mundo en frente! ¡Que tío! —sonríe un poco y le da un golpecito en el brazo, con camaradería. Francia se ríe un poco

—En un cuarto ahí... Créeme que le dejamos a _Autriche_todo lleno de semen.

Prusia sonríe más por que todo lo que consista en molestar a Austria le hace sonreír.

—¿Y cómo lo lograste? No llenarlo de semen, convencer a _England._

—Fue al baño... Y estaba esperándole escondido en el cuarto. Solo lo jale y lo bese y estaba súper empalmado en unos instantes —se ríe aparentemente con burla, pero a la vez con cierto tonillo de satisfacción. Prusia sonríe malignamente por primera vez en un buen rato.

—Si será... tío ¡eso es súper ridículo! ¡empalmarse con un beso!

—Tres segundos más tarde lo estaba empotrando contra la pared de uno de los salones —agrega dándole un trago a su vino y sonriendo satisfecho porque Prusia sonríe.

—Eres un maestro, tío —asegura negando con la cabeza. Francia le sonríe

—_Merci beaucoup, mon amour_—le acaricia la mejilla un poco sonriendo con sonrisa de pícaro, porque le encaaaaaaaanta que se lo recuerden.

—Nadie más que tú sería capaz de usar eso para burlarse de sus enemigos y salir de ello airoso.

Francia suspira, mirando a Prusia a la cara con media sonrisa.

—Es un idiota tremendamente necesitado —resume levantando su copa—. Brindemos por los idiotas.

Prusia suspira y levanta su copa un poco.

—Quizás algún día entren en razón. Por ahora ¡QUE SE JODAN! —sonríe. El albino sonríe y choca con la de Francia. Bebe un trago y vuelve a hundirse.

—Tío, la he llamado puta.

Francia le da un trago a su copa y le mira. Suspira.

—He de admitir que no ha sido lo más _awesome_de tu parte...

—¡Pero es que ella se ha ido con él! ¡Se va con cualquiera!

—Ordena un poco tu pensamiento_, mon amour_... porque es un poco injusto decirle a _Hongríe_que se va con cualquiera —le riñe un poco.

—Bah... y ni siquiera dije lo de _Schweiz._

—¿Qué planeabas decirle de _Suisse_? —pregunta Francia agradeciendo mentalmente que no se lo haya dicho, porque hubiera sido mucho más difícil detenerles.

—¿Pues qué iba a decir? La verdad, lo que siempre decís _Spanien_y tú...

—Que _Autriche_ está eternamente enamorado de _Suisse_...

—_Ja..._—vuelve a mirar la cerveza.

—Creo que todos lo saben, aunque me parece bien que no lo hayas dicho.

—¡No debería parecerte bien!

Francia le mira a la cara con cierta seriedad.

—Puedes adorar a _Hongríe _todo lo que quieras, pero esta batalla la perdiste esta vez. Lo último que quieres es que se note.

—¡NO ADORO A _UNGARN_! ¡Es una tonta! —sigue con el ceño fruncido

—Bien —suspira y vuelve a mirarle —, es... importante que entiendas esto, porque tu no eres como _Angleterre_ o como _Suisse_. Tú eres más listo que ellos y tienes que saber bien, aunque sea para ti, lo que significa.

—¿Lo qué significa? —le mira sin entender.

—_Hongrie,_para ti —le mira a los ojos —. Simplemente a veces es sólo cuestión de aguantar y esperar a que pase, por ahora, sin que ella crea que te importa tanto.

—No tengo que aguantar todo esto —responde volviéndose a la jarra. Francia se revuelve en su asiento sin estar seguro de estarse dando a entender.

—Que vas a hacer ahora, ¿eh? —pregunta sonriendo un poquito —, ¿Qué ha pasado con _Russie_?

—Nada, he bailado con él y baila muy bien. tschk, pero yo soy más _awesome._

Francia sonríe de lado.

—Sí que baila muy bien, me pregunto si baila igual de bien el tango horizontal —sonríe maligno.

—_Was_? —vacila un poco sin esperarse esa pregunta, incomodándose por que ni siquiera lo había pensado. El francés se gira a mirarle y sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé... es un poco bruto y sanguinario, pero baila de manera suave y delicada. Me pregunto si es igual en la cama.

Se sonroja un poco pasando un dedo por su cerveza, pensando.

—Aunque... no deja de darme miedo.

Prusia traga saliva y se vuelve a él notando algo.

—Te he estropeado el plan, ¿verdad?

Francia le mira y levanta una ceja.

—Nah, me has cambiado el plan, eso es todo —responde sonriéndole sinceramente.

—¿Y esa chica? la de _Spanien... Belgien_

—Mmmm... ya iré con ella luego —se encoge de hombros y le da unas palmaditas a Prusia en la espalda.

—Al final tampoco pudiste conseguirle el ramo. Es una tonta también, me cae un poco mal.

—Ni siquiera intenté conseguirle el ramo, _cher_. Ella... Es un poco agobiante —admite mirándole. El alemán sonríe un poco—. Pero eso en el sexo no es necesariamente un punto en contra —se ríe.

—Pobre chica, aun así parece estar enamorada de ti.

—_Non, non._No me entiendas mal, yo la aprecio mucho... y sé que ella me aprecia mucho a mí, pero sinceramente no estoy seguro de que esté enamorada de mí, creo que está felizmente encandilada con la idea de estar conmigo.

—_Was?_—parpadea sin entender.

—Ella aparenta estar enamorada, pero en realidad, lo que le gusta es que la vean conmigo y el concepto de estar con France y... —se calla un segundo pensando que en realidad no es algo que quiera explicarle a Prusia. Le sonríe —, vale, quizás si está bastante enamorada.

Prusia parpadea sin estar seguro de entender pensando que debe ser otra de ESAS cosas de chicas que nunca entiende y que se explican con que las chicas son incomprensibles. Francia le sonríe y levanta la mano para pedir otro trago. Se lo sirven.

—Así que tu te tiraste a _England_ con _Belgien_enamorada de ti esperándote en la sala —suelta Prusia bebiendo un poco, jugando con su jarra.

—Porque en realidad, _cher_... no es ella la que me interesa si está enamorada o no de mi —admite el francés dándole un trago largo a su bebida.

—Tienes suerte de poder elegir a cualquiera.

Francia se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos. He comentado que Francia ha bebido un poquito de más... ahem.

—No es ninguna suerte, cuando quiero elegir a la única persona que no quiere.

—¿Quién iba a no querer?

El francés sonríe un poquito de lado y se mueve otra vez en su lugar, incómodo.

—Además, si alguien no quiere que le jodan, hay treinta perdonas más que parecen sí querer. El problema es cuando esas treinta personas más no existen.

—Que existan o no existan da bastante lo mismo. Uno puede sentirse igual de solo rodeado de gente, cuando esa gente no te quiere en realidad —replica entendiendo por donde va.

—Pero sí te quieren —le mira por que no entiende—. Todo el mundo se muere por estar contigo y que les lleves a la cama y todo eso

Francia parpadea y mira su copa.

—Eso no es quererme_, cher_. Eso es desearme. Es la fantasía de querer estar conmigo, porque se hacer que la gente lo pase bien y lo disfrute —le da un trago más a la bebida—, pero eso no es quererme a mi por lo que soy o por lo que digo o por lo que hago.

—Bueno, a mi me caes bien aun sin sexo, por que eres como mi _bruder.  
_  
Francia le sonríe un poco.

—Pero toma a _Belgique_como ejemplo... o a los otros treinta a los que mencionabas —responde—. No es lo mismo el sexo y el amor. Ellos quieren sexo.

—Bueno, es que es un poco raro lo del sexo con un hermano. Yo se que _Spanien_y tu... Y no me quejo, pero es raro.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira fijamente con las cejas levantadas. Recarga el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano. Prusia parpadea nervioso sin saber si acaba de cagarla.

—Quizás entonces no deberíamos hacerlo y ya —responde sin dejar de mirarle.

—_W-Was? Nein, nein, Spanien_y tu... Vosotros... Yo...

Francia se relaja considerablemente y le sonríe.

—Entonces no es tan raro... sólo somos amigos muy cercanos.

—Es que yo no lo haría con _West_. No es como lo mismo con _West_pero no es lo mismo que con... —se queda callado mirando su jarra. Francia se ríe un poquito. Prusia se sonroja y le mira sin saber de que se ríe.

Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy un poco borracho —admite.

—Yo no lo bastante —se acaba la cerveza.

—Pues bebe más, que se supone que era yo el que te iba a sacar a rastras de aquí y al paso que vamos...

Prusia pide otra cerveza.

—Es que con la _bier _tengo mucho aguante.

—Pues pide algo más fuerte, venga... ¡un poco de vodka para este muchacho que tiene ganas de algo ruso! —pide mirando al mesero.

Prusia abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja otra vez.

—Shhh! ¡No grites eso!

Francia se ríe un poco más.

—¿Por qué no? ya que no quieres a un Francés...

—Yo si te quiero, tío —le abraza por que es mentira que no está borracho. Francia sonríe abrazándole de vuelta con bastante delicadeza y suavidad, haciéndole unos cariñitos en la cabeza como le haría a Inglaterra.

Y Prusia respira profundamente en el momento "os quiero mucho a todos tíos, no sería nada sin vosotros"

—Si nunca funciona con nadie... Yo siempre voy a estar aquí.

—Vale, yo también estaré.

Francia se ríe. Prusia le mira por que hablaba muy en serio.

Francia le mira a los ojos y Prusia parpadea.

—_Je t'aime_—sentencia sinceramente

—Y yo a ti —vuelve a abrazarle—. Aunque no te quiera como quieres que te quieran esa forma que no te quieren las treinta personas que no sé qué es —sigue sin mucho sentido.

Francia sonríe con todo ese asunto acariciándole la espalda.

—Tú me quieres mucho, _cher_. Eso me hace feliz.

El alemán sonríe un poco.

—¡Y no quiero que estés triste por la tonta de _Hongrie_! —agrega. Prusia se sorbe los mocos.

—¡Ella es una tonta pero no la quiero!

—Quiérela, _cher_. Es importante el _amour._

—_Nein_, es una mierda, ¡pero tú y yo somos los más _awesomes_por que no necesitamos a nadie!

Francia se limpia la cara.

—Es cierto...

Prusia también y se toma su chupito de vodka de un sorbo. Francia se toma un trago de su vino y le sonríe al alemán.

—¿Quieres acabar muy muy borracho?

—_Ja._

Francia sonríe.

—¡Tráigannos una bebida de esas que tienen fuego! —pide el francés. Prusia sonríe un poco con la petición

El camarero les pone un backdraft a cada uno que tiene cognac, grand marnier y drambuie. Es una bebida muy francesa que se toma se toma con popote... y es de las bebidas que se olvida el 100% de lo que pasó después de tomarla.

Y Francia sonríe mirándolos.

—Estas son las bebidas que nunca puedo tomar cuando vengo con _Angleterre_.

Prusia levanta las cejas.

—¿Tan nena es? —toma la suya acercándola hacia si.

—El nena soy yo... si se acerca a eso, de alguna manera acaba incendiándose media ciudad —se ríe bobamente.

—Oh! —sonríe un poco más. El francés se lo acerca a Prusia y choca su copa con la del alemán.

—Por _Angleterre_—le sonríe.

—Por... —empieza y se frustra—. Por _England_.

—¡Por _Hongríe_, hombre!

Prusia frunce el ceño.

—¿Por el señorito podrido? —propone Francia.

—Por que se muera.

—¡Seh! ¡Por que se muera quemado en la hoguera! —Francia el feliz.

—SEH!

Francia se ríe y se toma su bebidita con el popote, apretando los ojos y la pone en la mesa riendo un poco. Prusia también se la bebe y directamente se le cae la cabeza contra la barra

El francés se ríe un poco más montándose un poco encima de Prusia "para ver si está bien" pero está KO lo cual a Francia le parece terriblemente chistoso.

Francia termina KO encima de Prusia unos... dos minutos más tarde y no sé cómo es que van a salir de ahí, pero supongo que Francia terminará por despertarse en algún momento y... le pedirá a alguien que suba a Prusia a un taxi.

Puede que Prusia se despierte también y decida que sería SUPER DIVERTIDO ir a arrancar todas las flores de la iglesia

Francia no le va a detener. Lo que hará será seguirle.

Pues nada, seguramente los encontraran a los dos borrachos a las cuatro de la mañana arrancando flores.

xoOXOox

Hungría termina de despedir a lo últimos en salir, que sorprendentemente no son España y compañía, sino... los nórdicos, aun abrazada de Austria, sonriendo un poco agotada. Mira a Alemania, que está sentado en una silla tratando de no quedarse dormido y fallando miserablemente, se ríe un poco.

—Quizás se puede quedar con nosotros... —propone pensando que este palacio tiene un montón de habitaciones.

Austria piensa en Italia y Liechtenstein también.

—Bien, todos los niño al ala este.

—_Nein, Nein..._Es su noche de bodas. Yo me los llevo —sentencia el alemán poniéndose de pie y cayéndose en la silla. Austria sonríe tiernamente.

—Por eso vais todos al ala este y nosotros a la sur.

—Pero ustedes —protesta débilmente el alemán.

—¿Me ayudas? —responde yendo hacia el sofá donde Italia y Liechtenstein hace rato que duermen, tomando a la chica por la espalda y bajo las rodillas para que no se despierte.

Hungría sonríe y se acerca a Italia levantándole en vilo también, sin ninguna dificultad. Alemania abre los ojos y se vuelve a levantar.

—_Nein, nein..._yo lo cargo —pide bostezando sin darse cuenta de lo que está pidiendo.

—_Ungarn, bitte_, tu eres una señora, deja al muchacho.

—Ja, ja... yo puedo cargar a _Ita_... —Alemania abre los ojos bastante más despierto de repente.

—_Danke. Ungarn,_¿que te parece si le das las instrucciones al servicio para que limpie todo esto mientras les acuesto? —pide el austríaco—. Ahora vuelvo a por ti.

—Yo les digo... y también que preparen la... habitación —hace una reverencia como la que le ha enseñado a hacer él, poniendo a Italia en los brazos de Alemania.

Traga saliva y asiente un poquito nervioso con eso. Italia se abraza a Alemania en sueños.

Hungría mira a Austria de reojo, después de pasarle el chico a Alemania, y le sonríe nerviosita también.

El alemán se sonroja y empieza a caminar a la puerta casi corriendo.

A lo que Italia siente que se cae un poco y se abraza más fuerte mientras Austria le sigue con Liechtenstein.

—_A-Ausztria_? —vacila Hungría.

—_Ja?_—se da la vuelta para mirarla sonriéndole, por que Alemania le hace gracia. Hungría traga saliva y le sonríe un poco tímidamente.

—Ehh... en tu cuarto, ¿verdad? —pregunta sonrojadilla, riéndose bobamente.

—Ja, d-donde tú quieras —vacila un poco, nerviosito también—. Vendré a buscarte aquí.

—Bien. Aquí... —frunce el ceño y traga saliva nerviosa, tratando de ordenar sus planes y empatarlos con los planes que Italia le dijo que debía de hacer. Asiente nerviosa, y espera impaciente a que se vayan saliendo detrás de ellos.

Austria suspira profundamente tratando de calmarse, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Alemania sigue histérico mirando a Italia con cara de circunstancias.

—_Deustchland_, lleva a _Italien_ al cuarto verde, _bitte_. No hace falta que le pongas el pijama, pero déjalo en ropa interior para que no manche las sábanas —le pide antes de que se vaya.

Alemania se gira con los ojos muy muy muy abiertos mirando a Austria.

—_Was?_—pregunta como si le hubiera dicho "Asesina a Italia en el cuarto verde y luego tira su cuerpo al río para que no manche las sábanas"

—Y tu puedes ir al cuarto de al lado —sigue pensando que sus instrucciones han sido perfectamente claras, mientras Italia frota la cara contra el pecho de Alemania.

—N-No le voy a quitar la ropa —protesta histérico mirando a Italia y sonrojándose más.

—_Deustchland,_ no te he dicho que le desnudes, te he dicho que le dejes en ropa interior —sigue Austria—, _bitte_, ayúdame un poco, no quiero hacer esperar a _Ungarn_.

—Yo le... —traga saliva y eso último que dice Austria hace el truco —. Vale, vale. Yo hago eso, ¿quieres que arrope a Liechtenstein también? _Mein gott_. Debimos irnos a casa.

—_Nein,_ yo me ocupo de Liechtenstein —sonríe—. _Danke_.

—Mañana nos iremos temprano, antes de que... —carraspea— ustedes despierten. _Mein gott, Österreich. _Mis mas sinceras disculpas —insiste.

—Bien, bien —asiente deteniéndose frente a la puerta del cuarto en el que planea acostar a Liechtenstein.

Alemania mira a Austria, hace un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y empieza a caminar al cuarto verde.

Austria le desea buenas noches entrando por la puerta y pensando que quiere ver como es que Alemania logra despertar a Italia lo bastante pronto como para eso.

El italiano sonríe en los brazos de Alemania y suspira profundamente, dormido haciendo "ve~ ve~ ve~"

Hungría por su parte, le ha gritado histérica a todo el personal, primero que recojan el salón en el que están... y ya que ha entrado la cuadrilla de sirvientes se ha puesto a pensar que a) le urge más la recámara, b) Austria va volver por ella al salón. Les detiene y les grita que vayan a arreglar la habitación (unos) y que salgan otros del salón y no empiecen a limpiarlo hasta que ellos dos salgan. Les pide a todos una disculpa, riendo como histérica, súper nerviosa... y les pide que no les espíen.

Asustando un poco al personal, arrea a todos los que ha mandado a la habitación hasta llegan arriba y les pide que esperen afuera, mientras saca una bata blanca medio transparente y larga que le ha dado Italia y le ha dicho que debería usar en el preámbulo. Se la pone, se sonroja y se ríe otra vez muerta de los nervios. Saca la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto y concluye que mejor los manda a todos a sus cuartos, insistiéndoles que mejor empiecen a limpiar en la madrugada.

Todo el personal del palacio entiende esto perfectamente puesto que Hungría debería aprender y entrenarse mucho para ser peor que el amo Austria en cuanto a gritos, insultos e instrucciones contradictorias.

Pero Hungría, que es menos fastidiosa que Austria, les pide disculpas a todos, porque además está de buen humor. Histérica, pero de buen humor y en cuanto ve que ya no hay nadie... se escabulle con su bata blanca, nerviosísima hasta llegar nuevamente al salón.

Alemania abre con dificultades la puerta del cuarto verde, mirando a Italia un poco embobadillo, unos instantes y luego frunciendo mucho el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

Italia sigue completamente dormido y se revuelve en sus brazos para estar más cómodo, abrazándosele más.

Alemania camina hasta la cama y trata de soltarlo pero Italia no quiere por que Alemania es como un gran osito.

—_Italien,_despierta.

—Veee~ —responde dormido, soltando el aire. El alemán trata de acostarlo en la cama y de despegárselo de encima, sonrojándose un poco.

—_Italien,_despierta.

—_Germania..._pasta... —susurra al reconocer la voz, sin despertarse.

El alemán le suelta en la cama y le toma de los dos brazos, jalándoselos un poco para que le suelte. Frunce el ceño, sonrojándose más al pensar que tiene que desnudarle. Traga saliva y con el ceño fruncido empieza a desabotonarle la camisa.

Italia le suelta en cuanto le fuerza, claro, sin enterarse de lo que hace.

Alemania traga saliva, quitándole los zapatos, siendo traicionado por su imaginación. Aprieta los ojos y le abre el botón del pantalón e Italia suelta un suspirito de aquellos por que le apretaban, por que ha comido mucho.

Alemania carraspea sin poderse detener y empieza a bajarle los pantalones, con todo y calzoncillos sin notarlo hasta que ya los tiene por las rodillas.

Italia se acurruca en posición fetal, de manera que es imposible volver a subírselos pero aún así el alemán lo intenta, muy nervioso, sonrojado y torpe.

Italia empieza a despertarse un poco por las sacudidas, frotándose los ojos. Alemania se queda paralizado cuando le ve frotarse los ojos, con la mano en sus calzoncillos.

—¿Veee~? —pregunta mirando alrededor sin saber donde está ni que pasa, incorporándose un poco.

Alemania sigue paralizado... paralizadísimo

—_Germania_? —pregunta al verle ahí.

—Y... Yo... yo estaba... _Österreich_me ha pedido que... —quita las manos de prácticamente el culo de Italia, en donde estaban.

Italia se sienta en la cama con sus regiones vitales al aire, mirándose. Alemania da un pasito atrás mirando a Italia con los ojos muy muy abiertos, muy mjuy sonrojado.

—No... no es lo que parece —susurra incomodísimo.

Italia bosteza, acaba de quitarse pantalones (y calzoncillos) él solo y se tumba en la cama otra vez sin cubrirse ni un poco, cerrando los ojos.

—Hoy estoy muy cansado, pero mañana jugaré contigo, ven a dormir —le pide en casi un susurro.

—Voy... yo... voy a mi cuarto. Perdóname —susurra sin dejar de pensar que Italia probablemente mañana que se acuerde bien de lo que pasó no le volverá a hablar nunca más. Italia ha vuelto a quedarse dormido.

Alemania le mira las regiones vitales y se reprime a si mismo, apretando los ojos, dándose la vuelta a la puerta y saliendo de ahí.

Sufre porque Italia le gusta, pero para empezar... Italia es un chico y él tiene algunos problemas con eso porque Austria ahora está con Hungría, y a su hermano le gustan las chicas entonces es como "_Nein, nein_... debe ser una chica".

xoOXOox

Austria suspira dejando a Liechtenstein suavemente en la cama y piensa que él también debería desnudarla igual como le ha pedido a Alemania.

Busca un pijama para la niña en su armario (por que este si es el cuarto de Liechtenstein) pensando en que luego va a tener que desnudar a Hungría, lo que va a ser un poco más difícil por que está muy nervioso.

Mira a Liechtenstein y sacude la cabeza para intentar quitarse el pensamiento de que está practicando sintiéndose ligeramente pervertido con eso, quitándole el vestido de forma práctica.

Le pone el pijama aun pensando en como va a hacerlo con la húngara, se pasa una mano por el pelo para calmarse, visualizando claramente el hecho de llevar a Hungría en brazos hasta el cuarto, dejarla en la cama y a partir de ahí las piernas se le hacen gelatina, se sonroja y prefiere no tratar de planearlo.

Acaba de arropar a Liechtenstein y le da un beso en la frente mirándola un momento y le viene un flash del suizo que le revuelve el estomago, por que Liechtenstein se le parece de alguna forma.

Piensa en la primera vez que fue con él, casi ni se lo pensó por que si se lo pensaba no habría ido y estaba como cincuenta veces más nervioso. Decide que eso se debe a que Suiza tiene una puntería increíble y es mucho más fuerte y seguro le odiaba, no como Hungría que le quiere, aunque es mucho más bruta.

Cierra la puerta andando por el pasillo pensando en eso y en que Francia le ha dicho que no le odiaba cuando llega al salón y abre la puerta.

Hungría pega un salto en el salón, y se cierra bien la bata, cruzando los brazos frente a ella... brazos que, con la bata de seda delgada, prácticamente no le cubre nada. Se sienta en el sillón y luego se pone de pie... y luego se sienta otra vez.

Austria parpadea olvidándose de todo lo que estaba pensando por culpa o gracias a la bata que no se esperaba. Hungría se sonroja mucho pero sigue mirándole a la cara.

—Dios mío, soy pésima para hacer esto.

Él carraspea volviendo en si y sonrojándose un poco.

—_Nein, nein,_es solo... No sabía... Te ves bien —acaba después de balbucear un poco de manera SUPER rara en él. Hungría sonríe notando el balbuceo y sonrojándose más. Traga saliva.

—_Köszönöm_—agradece sonriendo más —, tu no te ves mal... es decir, te ves muy bien, claro. Dios. Estoy nerviosa —suelta de manera atrabancada

Austria aprieta los ojos tratando de recordar que hacia España. Hungría aprovecha que tiene los ojos cerrados y se levanta otra vez.

—Ven.

Abre los ojos mirándola y ella e vuelve a sonrojar pero da un paso hacia eé, deteniéndose la bata cerrada.

La mira de arriba abajo ahora que está de pie, de una forma un poco demasiado obvia. Hungría se detiene apretando los ojos y sonrojándose, pensando sin querer en darle un golpe en la cabeza con una sartén por verla así.

—Ejem —se sonroja por que hasta él ha notado que eso ha sido demasiado—. Perdón. Se supone que tengo que llevarte en brazos.

Hungría abre los ojos y le mira directamente a los suyos, sonríe malignamente.

—Querido, no te ofendas... —se le acerca hablando en un tono mucho más normal, olvidándose un poco de la bata y su desnudez.

Él levanta las cejas y la mira, ella se ríe un poquitito en burla.

—_Was?_—pregunta serio. Hungría se muerde el labio y se acerca a él hasta quedar a un palmo.

—Estoy bromeando —responde sonriendo.

Austria le sonríe, traga saliva, se pone bien las gafas y se agacha tomándola de las rodillas dispuesto a levantarla.

Hungría realmente se pregunta si a Austria no se le van a doblar las rodillas al revés o a hacérsele una hernia por cargarle. Aun así no dice nada, abrazándole del cuello y ayudándole un poco.

El austríaco la levanta por fin, con un poco más de esfuerzo que con Liechtenstein, pero de una forma fluida aparentemente. Hungría se sorprende un poquito sin decir nada.

—No tienes que llevarme cargando desde aquí —le dice en un bajo tono, como una confidencia, acariciándole un poco el cuello.

—Puedo hacerlo —responde resoplando con un poco de esfuerzo pensando que no va a hacerlo nunca más otra vez, andando.

Hungría sufre un poco por él, pero no dice más, y se le hace un viaje etéeeeeeerno hasta el cuarto mientras piensa que quizás llegue demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier cosa.

—Al menos vas a olvidarte de los nervios —le indica a la mitad del camino.

—Seguro que sí —responde con sarcasmo.

Hungría se muerde el labio pensando sin poder evitarlo que Austria es un debilucho y que Prusia seguramente le cargar... NO! NO NO NO NO... Aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza para quitarse el pensamiento de encima.

Austria llega al cuarto, abre la puerta, la deja sobre la cama y se promete a si mismo que LE DA IGUAL a partir de ahora no va a cargar NADA más pesado que una taza de café NUNCA.

Hungría le mira la cara ligeramente preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

—Ja, pero no voy a volverlo a hacer —hace algunos gestos con los brazos que hace igual cuando pasa demasiado tiempo con ellos levantados sujetando el violín y se le entumecen un poco.

—Lo siento —murmura sentándose un poco en la cama.

—No es tu culpa —le sonríe.

—Es la mitad mi culpa, la verdad —se relaja al verlo sonreír y se cierra un poco la bata que se le abrió, sentándose por completo en la cama y mirándole. Austria carraspea.

—Ehh... Esto esta saliendo mal

—¿Ye parece? —pregunta en tono "no me digas", mirándola bastante histérico.

—Es raro. Tú casi te rompes la espalda y esta bata rara... y... —suspira. El austríaco suspira también intentando calmarse y se sienta a su lado. Ella le mira de reojo.

—¿Te... parece raro estar conmigo? —pregunta —, es decir, somos amigos y... Bueno, Quizás es raro verme como algo más.

Austria levanta las cejas por que no había pensado en ello, pensando en sus continuos convencerse de estar enamorado de ella. Hungría le mira a los ojos.

—No... no tenemos que hacer nada... —susurra ella, él se humedece los labios y toma una decisión.

—_Ungarn_, tú no eres mi amiga —sentencia mirándole por encima de las gafas.

La húngara parpadea sin entender realmente a donde va con eso.

—Eh?

—Eres mi esposa ahora —la toma de las manos—. Y eso significa que por ti podría hacer cualquier cosa, incluso traerte aquí en brazos... y que confío en que tu harías por mi lo mismo... incluso ponerte esa bata —le sonríe bromeando un poco para relajarles—. No hay nada que me apetezca más ahora que estar contigo —se acerca para besarla.

Y Hungría, que estaba tensa como una tabla, se relaja y sonríe con el chiste de la bata, y entreabre los labios en cuanto le besa, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo y cerrando los ojos.

Austria sigue besándola, por que sabe que esto funciona y la hace tumbarse en la cama, poniéndosele encima suavemente.

Y la chica se deja acostar, empezando a desabrocharle la camisa con bastante soltura y rapidez.

Él sonríe con eso acariciándole el cuello y bajando suavemente dispuesto agarrarle un pecho.

Hungría se ríe un poco, pobrecita mía, porque se ríe cuando está nerviosa, haciendo un movimiento brusco y girando a Austria hasta ponerlo a el recargado de espaldas en el colchón.

Austria parpadea descolocado, dejándose, por supuesto... (Como si tuviera más opción) y la chica le toma el botón del pantalón y en su afán de desabotonárselo con rapidez... termina por arrancárselo.

Austria la mira y traga saliva un poco acojonado, pero no dice nada. Hungría vacila, frunciendo el ceño mirando el botón, concentrada.

—Mierda... no te muevas —protesta sin mirarle a la cara, tomando la orilla del pantalón con las dos manos.

—Espera, deja que me lo quite yo —pide Austria. Ella le mira y le sonríe quitando las manos de encima de su pantalón y esperando a que lo haga.

Y Austria lo hace de forma mucho más delicada, claro, sonrojándose un poquito.

—Eres muy delgado —hace notar mirándole y sonriendo.

—Ehm... _Ja_, un poco —sonríe.

—Me gustas —admite sangrando un poquito de la nariz sin siquiera darse cuenta, mientras toma la ropa interior del austriaco y se la jalonea hacia abajo.

Austria se sonroja más y se mueve dejando que le quite los calzoncillos, nervioso y sintiéndose un poco... expuesto.

Hungría le mira de arriba a abajo, sonriendo, de manera bastante más evidente aún de lo que lo hizo el en la sala.

Austria tiene una iluminación y decide quitarse las gafas y ponerlas a buen recaudo.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunta la chica un poco infantilmente, acostándose encima del austriaco.

—Ahora vamos a ir con muuucho cuidado, y muy lentamente... voy a tocarte poco a poco, ¿vale? no te asustes —baja la mano acariciándole la cadera.

—¿Algún día lo has hecho con una chica? —pregunta de la nada, mirándole a los ojos. Austria se detiene mirándola a los ojos por que le acaba de cortar el rollo y parpadea.

—_Nein,_no en realidad —confiesa apartando la vista. Hungría sonríe.

—Eso me tranquiliza —admite besándole los labios. Austria le devuelve el beso pensando que a él no le tranquiliza en lo absoluto y que quizás debió preguntarle a alguien si acaso era muy diferente

Hungría empieza a hacer... cosas... quizás un poco raras, pero Cosas con Austria, mezcla de lo que se le ocurre, y lo que se imagina, y cosas un poco provenientes de su gusto por los homosexuales y Austria la corrige de tanto en tanto y acaban por hacer lo que hay que hacer sin muchos más problemas.

Pues que bueno que Austria no las encuentra raras, porque yo me imagino a Hungría haciendo cosas bastante raritas.

Como sea, creo que Hungría termina por hacerle unos cuantos rasguños en la espalda, y algunas mordidas en el hombro y el cuello, y si le sale un poquito de sangre mejor porque la chica es un poco sanguinaria, y no se si Austria termina entero o al menos torcido de alguna parte.

Austria protesta, pero como le va un poco el sadomaso pues no pasa nada demasiado preocupante.

* * *

_Y así es como damos por finalizada la boda de Austria y Hungría. Esperamos haya cubierto tus expectativas._


	14. Primera Guerra Mundial

Suiza recorre las calles de Viena con demasiada naturalidad, sin siquiera notar que se las sabe tan bien como las propias, trata de mirar lo menos posible alrededor, porque en realidad no quiere estar aquí. Se levanta el cuello del abrigo y se acomoda mejor el gorro de lana que trae en la cabeza.

Hace frío... realmente no más del que hace en casa, pero el silencio en las calles y ciertos signos inequívocos de la devastación sufrida hace un par de años, hace que todo parezca un poco suspendido en el tiempo. Tras la primera guerra mundial, el divorció con Hungría… El austríaco lo había perdido todo otra vez, el dinero, la monarquía… y Francia se había ocupado de devolverle el favor por lo de Napoleón redactando los tratados de paz, así como la repartición del territorio entre Yugoslavia, Hungría e Italia, quitándole territorio incluso de habla alemana como el Tirol. En palabras del Francés _" Ce qui reste, c'est l'Austriche"_ le prestaron dinero para tratar de convertirse en una republica y más o menos subsistiera.

Suiza tiene un escalofrío y acelera el paso, sacando el reloj del bolsillo y mirándolo mecánicamente, como lo ha hecho cada cinco minutos exactos desde hace cuarenta y nueve minutos que dejó su caballo a la orilla de la ciudad y decidió continuar el recorrido andando. Era estúpido estar aquí. SUMAMENTE estúpido. Pero... Liechtenstein estaba preocupada y la pura idea de pensar que fuera ELLA la que viniera aquí en vez de el le paraba los pelos de punta.

Prefería venir el en contra de su voluntad a que Liechtenstein viniera. Ella estaba bien, en buen resguardo... en casa. Nadie iba a volverla a asustar, nunca más se sentiría perdida y nunca nadie la lastimaría, al menos que fuera por encima de su propio cadáver. Se tranquiliza un poco al pensar en ella y acelera el paso. Entre más pronto llegara a verle, más pronto regresaría.

Ignora todas las cosas que encuentra extrañas... un puente con un pilote saltado arreglado con unos ladrillos mal puestos. La banca de un parque rota, sin arreglar. Una barda caída, sin levantar. No piensa. No analiza ni por un segundo, lo que ya sabe... que eso no es de Austria, que eso no es lo normal. Sólo mira el reloj... una vez más.

Pasa un dedo por encima de la carátula del reloj, que se ha empañado y esquiva a una mujer que camina por la calle a una cuadra del palacio de Austria... la mujer camina demasiado lenta y perezosamente. Frunce el ceño y niega la cabeza, pensando por primera vez en los últimos cinco minutos, que todos aquí son idiotas y que no debió haber venido. Bufa y gira en la esquina levantando la vista para ver la casa y desfrunciendo un poco el ceño.

Hay algo extraño en el... palacio (bufa al llamarlo el mismo así), y no puede evitar notarlo. Algo que se sale de la perfección habitual... y no es el paisaje invernal. Inclina un poco la cabeza, olvidando lo mucho que detesta venir aquí y lo mucho que detesta a Austria, sin dejar de caminar y sin mirarla. No es capaz de detectar que es... quizás la última vez el vidrio de la última ventana no estaba estrellado... o la pintura estaba un poco menos... parpadea y niega con la cabeza, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

Austria es un idiota, con su casa idiota, y su atuendo blanco idiota, con su capa de armiño idiota... y el le odia. ¡Esto era lo que merecía por estar jugando al imperio! ¡Tenía suerte de que no le hubieran matado, que les hubiera venido mejor a todos y el no tendría que estar metido en este lío!

Refunfuña por lo bajo, volviendo a darse a si mismo el mismo discurso de siempre, deteniéndose delante de la puerta, sin preámbulo alguno, y sin pensar, o prepararse a si mismo para nada. Austria... no era nadie para el, ni siquiera merecía una preparación... llevaba años, AÑOS, reprimiendo meticulosamente cualquier sentimiento positivo hacia el austriaco, y a estas alturas, fuera de la molestia, y el dinero, que le costaba ir ahí... le daba lo mismo. Levanta una mano y toca la puerta.

No se oye nada durante unos segundos hasta que la puerta se entreabre con un chirrido de metal en mal estado. Sonido que a suiza le EXASPERA. No hay luz en el interior, ni siquiera hay una corriente de calor escapando de la rendija, de hecho, puede que haga incluso más frío dentro por culpa de que no toca el sol. Hay polvo, barro y suciedad por doquier, y TODAS las plantas están muertas.

Suiza parpadea y entrecierra los ojos sorprendido por un momento de no ver luz, sin notar nada más, fuera de la corriente de aire frío que se escapa de dentro.

—_Hallo?_ —pregunta, pero no se oye nada, así que frunce el ceño y empuja un poco la puerta—. _Hallo?_

Se oye un piano suavemente, seguramente Suiza no puede notarlo desde ya, pero es de pared por que el sonido es menos profundo y está un poco embrutecido, por que tiene las cuerdas mal ajustadas. La melodía es repetitiva y pesada.

Suiza se queda detenido unos instantes, notando en ese momento, que quizás debió prepararse un poco (es la segunda vez que le pasa que no se prepara).

—_Österreich?_ —grita antes de seguir pensando en ello.

No hay respuesta, pero puede que haya asustado a un murciélago que se estaba quedando a vivir en el recibidor en desuso. Suiza mira al techo y entra un paso y traga saliva al darse cuenta de como está la casa. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago, frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos. Se concentra en el sonido, y camina hacia adentro de la casa, hacia donde sale el sonido, sacando la pistola de su cinturón, en un reflejo.

—_Österreich?!_ —vuelve a gritar.

La sala del piano es la única que tiene las cortinas abiertas y en la que no hay tanto polvo, pero el Bosendörfen brilla por su ausencia. Austria está sentado al piano de pared de madera gastada, lleva un abrigo gordo de lana oscura de un color indefinido, rasgado por los bajos, apedazado y manchado. Esta completamente despeinado.

Suiza se detiene en la puerta y mira a Austria con el ceño fruncido. Baja la pistola, y parpadea lentamente, escuchando la tonada del piano y notando esta vez, que el piano suena tan bien como está todo lo demás. Algo se le revuelve en el estómago, y reprime las ganas de salir corriendo y a la vez, le pasa por la mente la idea de que la persona que está ahí, tocando el piano, no puede ser Austria.

Austria deja de tocar y Suiza se paraliza.

—Si encuentras algo de valor en la casa, yo seré el primer sorprendido —anuncia sin girarse y vuelve a empezar a tocar.

El helvético frunce el ceño sin que le haga eso ningún sentido... pero la voz, y la manera de hablar, hace que algo cambie en toda la línea de pensamiento que tiene desde hace un largo tiempo. Reordena sus prioridades y se acerca a él.

Con el paso seguro de siempre, y con la urgencia de siempre, camina hasta detenerse junto al banco en el que está sentado. Al ver que no se inmuta, le pone una mano en el antebrazo derecho y con aparente brusquedad, pero con la delicadeza con la que suele tocarle, le jala un poco.

Austria se detiene de tocar mirando las teclas. Hay que decir que lleva barba, las gafas apedazadas con esparadrapo y tiene unas ojeras de un palmo y medio.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta idiotamente, con un tono de urgencia y angustia que no se había oído a si mismo desde que eran pequeños los dos. Se detiene a si mismo de levantarle y sacarlo corriendo de este lugar de mierda en el que parecen haber caído los dos, ni siquiera sabe como.

Austria sonríe un poco cínicamente debatiéndose entre un _"nein" _sincero, un _"Ja"_ sarcástico o un "¿A ti que te parece?".

—¿Te importa? —pregunta de una manera más sincera de lo que le gustaría al caer en la cuenta de ello. Suiza hace un gesto extraño con la cara y lo único que puede pensar es algo en la línea de "cómo no me va a importar". Aprieta un poco más la mano que le sostiene el antebrazo.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás herido? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—_Ja _—susurra y Suiza parpadea, angustiado.

—¿En dónde? ¿Estás herido en dónde? —le pregunta tenso, palideciendo, hincándose en el suelo con una rodilla y abriéndole el abrigo, buscándole sangre. Austria se aparta y le mira por primera vez desde que ha llegado.

—¿De dónde estás herido? —chilla sin mirarle a la cara, jalándole del abrigo para evitar que se aparte.

A lo que el moreno se asusta más levantándose e intentando echarse atrás. El rubio le mira a la cara y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —pregunta levantándose.

—¿Qué haces tú? —sigue en guardia.

—Estoy tratando de ver donde estás herido_, verdammt!_ ¿Por qué no has ido a un hospital? —chilla agobiado, olvidando que este es Austria y él es Suiza y le odia.

—¿Porqué? ¿Estás intentando matarme? —sigue tratando de soltarse y se le empañan los ojos por que solo le falta eso. Suiza frunce el ceño, sin tener idea de qué mierda está preguntando Austria, con la adrenalina hasta el techo.

—_Was?_ —pregunta descolocado mirándole a los ojos.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —intenta cerrarse el abrigo otra vez y alejarse.

—¡Deja de hacer idioteces y dime de dónde estás herido! —repite acercándose a el, gritando—. ¡Si hubiera querido matarte ya te habría volado la cabeza!

Vuelve a tomarle del abrigo intentando abrírselo. El austríaco intenta defenderse muy nervioso y acaba por quitarle la pistola y apuntarle con ella en un revuelo.

Suiza le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando que todo es un engaño y que lo ha fingido para asustarle y que se olvidara de estar en guardia. Aprieta los ojos y frunce el ceño, riñéndose a si mismo por idiota. Austria sigue apuntándole, MUY asustado.

El rubio le suelta el abrigo y suspira.

—¿A... qué... has... venido? —repite muy nervioso sin dejar de apuntarle. Suiza le mira a la cara.

—¿Vas a matarme tú? —pregunta enfadado consigo mismo.

—_Nein._ No quiero matarte, no quiero hacer nada, no quiero que vengas tú a matarme a mí —responde y se le vuelven a empañar los ojos—. Ya he tenido bastante y sé que me odias, así que llévate lo que sea que has venido a buscar y no me hagas daño.

Suiza le sostiene la mirada con el ceño fruncido unos instantes, con dureza. Se acerca a el, sin vacilar y le toma del abrigo.

—Dime de dónde estás herido.

Y Austria rompe a llorar. Cayéndose al suelo por que está muy débil. Suiza le atrapa antes de que se caiga, con fuerza. Le recuesta en el suelo con determinación, agobiado otra vez, frunce el ceño empezando a desvestirle con mucho cuidado, para buscarle las heridas mientras el moreno sigue llorando completamente devastado.

Suiza trata de ignorarle, más preocupado por verle y arreglarle las heridas que por cualquier otra cosa, pero unos minutos más tarde, tiene que detenerse a limpiarse la cara y los mocos con la manga del saco, dándose cuenta de que el está también sollozando en silencio.

Austria no esta exactamente HERIDO, tiene algunos rasguños, moratones y cortes por el frío, esta MUCHO más delgado de lo normal y le sangran las manos por el frío, por tocar el piano sin protegerlas.

Suiza se alivia mucho al darse cuenta de que no tiene nada realmente grave, limpiándole un rasguño grande que tiene en el pecho con agua que ha traído el en una cantimplora de la swiss army, claro está, colocándole encima un pañuelo que saca de su bolsillo, con suavidad. Le cierra la camisa, se quita el abrigo y se saca el suéter que trae abajo. Se lo pone encima de la camisa pasándoselo por la cabeza a ál y ayudándole a que se siente con cuidado, sin mirarle a la cara. Austria sigue sollozando e intenta no llorar y cuando le mira las manos, Suiza casi se cae de espaldas.

—_Mein gott... Österreich_ —susurra agobiado, porque hace un buen rato ha olvidado otra vez que le odia y todas esas cosas, limpiándole las manos con agua y tallándoselas entre las suyas para calentarlas.

—Lo empeñé —susurra en una confesión. Suiza le mira a la cara y sabe a qué se refiere, y traga saliva con dificultad mientras se le empañan los ojos otra vez.

—Necesitas comer.

—No hay nada.

El rubio se limpia los ojos y le mira a la cara con absoluta claridad y determinación. Se gira a su chaqueta y saca un chocolate de adentro de ella, se lo tiende.

—Vamos a comprar comida.

Austria se lo come con necesidad y ansias y le va a sentar mal por que creo que ha estado viviendo a base de pan y patatas nada más.

—No hay nada en ningún sitio, solo me venden cosas podridas.

Suiza suspira agobiado... realmente agobiado.

—Nadie tiene nada.

—Eres un idiota... —susurra tomándole de la mano sin saber qué hacer, valorando las opciones.

—¿A qué has venido? —vuelve a preguntar

Se quita el gorro, hincándose frente a él y poniéndoselo en la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos.

—Liechtenstein está preocupada

—Mi niña... ¿está bien?

—_Ja_. Tiene comida —responde mirándole a la cara sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Austria asiente y suspira relamiéndose los labios de chocolate, haciéndose bolita. Suiza le hace una caricia en la cara, sin poder evitarlo.

—Voy a ir a casa y voy a traerte algo de comer.

Austria solloza y se cubre la cara avergonzado, por que esto es mucho para su orgullo.

—Eh, eh... _Österreich_ —frunce el ceño, y sigue mirándole fijamente con el corazón desbocado. El austríaco parpadea mirándole y hace algunos cambios de expresión como si intentara enfocarle.

Suiza le quita el pelo de la cara. El moreno suspira y cierra los ojos sonriendo un poco de lado.

—_Österreich,_ eres patético —se dice a si mismo—. Todas las veces igual.

Suiza frunce el ceño sin saber de qué habla.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Igual de qué?

Austria se deja caer tumbándose en el suelo y solloza otra vez.

—Todas, todas las veces caigo en ello —explica—. Pero tu eso ya lo sabes.

—¿Caer en qué? —pregunta sentándose a su lado, muy muy tenso y preocupado.

—Siempre me creo que de verdad está aquí.

—_Was?_ —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

—Tengo que conseguir comida, las alucinaciones son cada vez más frecuentes... Y tengo que dejar de pensar en él —sigue, hablándole a Suiza como si se hablara a si mismo.

—_Österreich..._ —le toma de las solapas del abrigo y le sienta, y creo que Suiza ya no siente las manos y no es del frío —. _Österreich!_

—_Hallo_ —le sonríe con la vista perdida. Suiza le mira agobiado y se plantea llevárselo cargando hasta casa, bastante aterrorizado en realidad.

—Soy yo, _Schweiz_. Voy a ir por comida para ti, ¿vale? —saca un guante de su bolsillo y se lo pone al Austriaco en la mano.

—Claro, _danke _—responde sin dejar de sonreír abstraído.

—_Nein, nein! Österreich!_ —le sacude de las solapas —, ¡Escúchame!

—Mmmm _ja?_ —pregunta mirándole de forma tierna.

—¡Levántate!

—_Nein,_ prefiero quedarme dormido, aunque no estés aquí cuando me despierte.

Suiza se limpia la cara y solloza un poco abrazándole. Austria le abraza de vuelta con toda la fuerza que tiene que es MUY poca.

—Tengo que conseguirte comida —susurra abrazándole aún.

—_Nein_ —suplica.

—Necesitas comer, necesitas volver a ser tú! —insiste.

—_Nein, nein,_ puedo aguantar aún. Solo ya no me odies más... Ya no me odies más —pide mientras le caen las lagrimas.

—No te odio imbécil, _ich liebe dich!_ ¡Necesitas comer! —sigue histérico, temblando un poco sin dejar de abrazarle. Austria cierra los ojos y solloza.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —se disculpa en un susurro de la manera más sincera que es capaz y muy muy fuera de lo común en él. Suiza se separa, le mira a la cara y le besa suavemente en la mejilla. Austria vuelve a acercarse a él, hasta que la cara toca su pecho y siente su corazón.

El helvético le abraza, con el corazón aceleradísimo y Austria sigue sollozando en su pecho.

—Te echo tanto de menos —susurra amargamente. Suiza solloza, porque ha querido tanto tiempo escuchar algo así... pero esta forma de oírlo, amarga y angustiante, no es la adecuada.

Austria se sorbe los mocos y cierra los ojos dispuesto a dormirse para que acabe su alucinación. Suiza le levanta en vilo, realmente sorprendido de lo poco que pesa y le recuesta contra la pared, poniéndole los dos guantes.

El suizo le arropa lo mejor que puede, poniéndole al cuello además su bufanda. Austria cierra los dedos y se hace acurruca contra Suiza a quien le toma mucho, mucho valor, darle un beso en la frente y levantarse.

—Voy por comida.

Austria intenta detenerle, pero casi no puede ni moverse. Suiza le sacude un poco.

—Vuelvo en unas horas.

Austria le mira suplicante y vuelve a cerrar los ojos derrotado. Y el suizo sale de la casa, primero caminando, horrorizado... y luego corre bajo la lluvia, y va a volver, claro que va volver. Aunque no sabe qué coño va a encontrarse cuando vuelva, porque siente que cuando vuelva... Austria quizás esté muerto, o no esté, o... esté peor.

Unas cuantas horas después, Suiza vuelve a caballo a casa de Austria. Hay un poco de luz en el interior ahora que ya es de noche, la puerta esta tal como la ha dejado Suiza y vuelve a oírse una melodía, mucho más compleja esta vez.

Suiza baja las cosas que trae cargadas en el caballo y entra a la casa, cerrando la puerta, con un escalofrío del frío que hace ahí adentro. Se sacude la ropa, con cara de asco ante el polvo y la suciedad del recibidor.

—_Österreich?_

Cuando vuelve a entrar, Suiza encuentra al austriaco al piano junto a un pequeño fuego, tocando una partitura cuyas páginas lanza al fuego en cuanto acaba de interpretarlas. El helvético se le acerca otra vez, frunciendo el ceño.

Austria sigue interpretando la música lo mejor que puede en ese piano de mierda que no ha podido arreglar por que le duelen las manos y no tiene dinero para contratar a un luthier. La toca como ritual de despedida antes de que se pierda para siempre jamás entre las llamas.

—_Österreich?_

No contesta y el rubio se le vuelve a acercar, poniéndole la mano en el hombro

—_Österreich_, ya he vuelto —susurra apretándole el hombro.

—Si encuentras algo de valor en la casa, yo seré el primer sorprendido —repite en el mismo tono ausente que antes en un susurro sin dejar de tocar—. Pero _bitte,_ hazlo en silencio, muestra un poco de respeto.

Suiza le detiene las manos.

—_Nein!_ —grita horrorizado cuando se las detiene. El suizo aprieta los ojos y le mira a la cara.

—Soy yo, _Schweiz._ Traje comida —le explica.

—¡Nunca nadie más va a tocarla! ¡No puedes interrumpirla! —sigue chillando como si le hubiera apuñalado.

—_Österreich!_ ¡Mírame! —insiste levantando la voz.

—_Nein!_ —llora otra vez.

—¡Mírameee!

—_Nein, nein, nein_, necesito terminar, necesito terminar de tocar, ella lo necesita deja que la acabe, _bitteschön, bitteschön_, esta muriendo, nunca más volveré a tocarla y era para ti —sigue llorando tratando de soltarse. Suiza le mira, y vuelve a dudar que sepa con quien habla.

—Soy _Schweiz _—repite soltándole las manos y los ojos se le empañan un poco. Automáticamente Austria vuelve a tocar en el punto exacto que lo ha dejado.

—Ya lo sé.

Suiza se limpia la cara y le mira con el corazón hecho nudo. Camina hasta las cosas que ha bajado del caballo y que ha dejado a la entrada del cuarto, suprimiendo la necesidad de detenerle de tocar el piano, pero escuchando la melodía atentamente. Saca la ropa que ha traído, uno de los embutidos, uno de los quesos y un poco de pan, mirando a Austria de reojo.

Austria no deja de tocar, pero ahora mucho más frustrado por que se ha interrumpido, aún llorando un poco, por que además en este piano suena mal y nadie más que él va a poder oírla nunca.

Suiza detesta también que el piano suene mal... pero eso no es prioridad. Vuelve junto a Austria después de dejarle tocar exactamente cinco minutos. El moreno acaba, echando la última página al fuego y mirándola quemarse. El rubio se limpia la cara otra vez, con el dorso de la mano y toma a Austria del brazo.

—Comida. Vamos a comer.

―Ojalá hubieras estado aquí de verdad para oírla la última vez ―desea sin mirarle, con la vista perdida en las llamas―. Trataré de reescribirla cuando vuelva a conseguir papel.

Le toma de la cara y se la levanta hacia él.

—_Österreich,_ reacciona!

―_Nein,_ no papel, si consigo tinta la rescribiré en la pared ―responde mirándole con la vista vidriosa.

—Nein, no vas a escribir nada en la pared —le sacude un poco esperando que reaccione —, ¡Venga! Vamos a que comas.

―Tengo que dormir antes de que se apague el fuego o no habrá servido de nada ―sentencia y se levanta acercándose al sillón que de hecho, además del piano y un armario, es el único mueble de la casa.

Suiza le sigue, frustrado y se acerca a las cosas que ha traído, abriendo uno de los termos sirviendo un poco de leche en la tacita de encima. Se le acerca a Austria y se sienta junto a él en el sillón.

―Ya sé que no tienes frío pero puedes compartir la manta conmigo ―suelta Austria si mirarle, poniéndosela sobre los hombros.

―Abre la boca ―pide el rubio en una orden, preocupado. El Austríaco entreabre los labios.

Suiza le pone la taza en la boca y le escurre un poco de la leche con cuidado. Austria cierra los ojos y se la bebe con ganas por que sigue teniendo hambre

El suizo se relaja un poco y espera hasta que se la termine para quitarle la taza de los labios.

—Murió —susurra cuando baja la taza.

―¿Quién? ―le pregunta levantándose y sirviéndole un poco más de leche en la taza, cortando un trozo del pan y tomando el pedazo de queso que ha separado para hoy. Se le acerca otra vez.

—Marie —responde sin mirarle, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas—. Enfermó y no podía darle de comer, ¿te acuerdas? Fue la última vez que probé la carne.

—_Nein_, no me acuerdo. No sé quien es Marie... yo soy _Schweiz_ —vuelve a decirle, con un escalofrío deseando que sea el perro o un pájaro, acercándole el pan y el queso, pensando en los embutidos que ha traído y decidiendo que quizás sean demasiado aún —. Come.

—Me reñiste toda la noche por que ya no íbamos a tener más leche. Tú sabías que fue mi culpa por dejarla a la intemperie, decías que por eso enfermó. Pero al menos comimos carne en Navidad —explica y muerde el pan. Suiza le mira en silencio, de pie frente a él. Levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad.

Austria le mira y se quita el pan de la boca, ofreciéndole. El suizo niega con la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo hambre —se pone en cuclillas frente a él, apoyando las dos manos en sus rodillas. Austria se ríe con esa respuesta y sigue comiendo.

Suiza le mira, hasta que termina con el pan y con la leche, teniendo un nudo en el estómago todo el tiempo y pensando qué hubiera pasado de no haber venido.

—No deja de impresionarme como soy capaz de recordar el sabor de tu queso perfectamente.

—El queso es perfectamente real, igual que yo. No estás alucinando —indica lentamente.

Austria sonríe. Suiza le acaricia la mejilla y frunce el ceño.

—Mírame, a mi. Estoy aquí —insiste, increíblemente tenso.

—_Danke_ entonces —responde como una broma mirándole aún vidrioso. Suiza le toma de los hombros y le sacude un poco.

—¡Mírame! —pide un poco histérico, porque unas horas antes parecía un poco más consciente.

—¿Por que me pides que te mire?

—Porque estoy aquí y soy real, y soy _Schweiz_, y... —solloza.

—No eres real, _liebe,_ no hay ningún motivo por el que fueras a venir —sonríe.

—¡Liechtenstein me ha mandado! —grita frunciendo el ceño y sollozando más, abrazándole—. Estaba en las calles, asustada, está conmigo en casa, insistió en que viniera.

—Liechtenstein es solo una niña —le abraza de vuelta—. Mi niña... —solloza.

—Soy _Schweiz_ —repite una vez.

—Siempre eres _Schweiz_ —responde.

—_Nein!_ Estoy aquí! —murmura frustrado. Austria sigue abrazándole e intenta tumbarse para dormirse otra vez.

Suiza le recarga sobre él sin dejar de abrazarle, como hacía cuando eran pequeños y no podía dormir. Le tapa mejor con la manta, preguntándose donde mierda habrá dejado los guantes. Austria cierra los ojos y se recarga en su pecho, acurrucándose.

Suiza le mira, sumido en sus pensamientos y en su angustia, mirando el reloj, esperando a que se duerma, con plena intención de no dormirse él.

Austria se mantiene en silencio un largo rato y de pronto nota algo, que es el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Suiza. Austria nunca ha podido realmente oír en su mente los latidos del corazón de Suiza junto a los suyos es un sonido demasiado complejo para que el cerebro pueda inventarlo, por que no es acompasado y rítmico. Abre los ojos de golpe, levantándose y mirándole. Suiza pega un salto también, agobiado y asustado, levantándose también.

—_Was? Was?_

Austria le pone una mano en la cara. Suiza se deja mirándole a los ojos.

—_Nein, nein_ —sacude la cabeza el moreno.

—_Österreich_ —frunce el ceño y se le acerca.

—_Nein, nein,_ ¡Basta! ¡Me voy a volver loco!

—No estás alucinando —asegura.

—¿Porqué estás aquí? —pregunta mirándole ahora sí.

—Liechtenstein estaba preocupada y vine, y tu te estabas muriendo de hambre. Traje comida.

—¿Porqué viniste? —vuelve a decir siendo que la respuesta es demasiado vaga. Suiza suspira y desvía la mirada, vacilando.

—No quiero que mueras de hambre.

—¿Porqué no?

El rubio vacila un poco más porque ni siquiera él sabe la respuesta a eso.

—Por que eres Österreich —susurra y se le empañan los ojos. Austria tiembla escrutándole y Suiza se lleva una mano a los ojos y se los limpia.

—Tú... —empieza el moreno mientras se separa de él. Suiza levanta la vista y le mira, y son demasiadas cosas sentimentales para él.

—_Ja?_

Austria respira profundamente sin saber que decir, abrumado.

—Tú necesitas ayuda, y yo no... quiero que mueras, o que te vuelvas loco. Sólo... ignora todo lo demás —pide cansado inclinando la cabeza. El moreno niega con la cabeza. Suiza mira al suelo y solloza en silencio.

—_Nein, Schweiz,_ tu no eres ayuda. No eres una enfermera voluntaria de la cruz roja. No es tan fácil como eso.

El helvético se limpia la cara, sin tener idea de qué hacer o qué quiere Austria

—No eres una persona aleatoria y hay mucha gente más que necesita atenciones humanitarias antes que yo.

—No te puedo dejar aquí, a ti _Österreich,_ morirte de hambre y de frío, ¡no puedo! —grita llorando, con los ojos cerrados, temblando—, ¡Si no puedo hacerlo con los demás, menos contigo!

—Tú... —solloza llevándose las manos a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, verdammt? no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio —se limpia la cara y solloza una vez más, en silencio—. Qué te importa si soy una enfermera de la cruz roja o no, ¡Tú solo necesitas ayuda!

—No me odias —responde acercándosele con necesidad para abrazarle y Suiza se deja hacer, inmóvil en medio del cuarto, llorando sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, sintiéndose emocionalmente rebasado con lo que pasa, ciertamente expuesto, con la más pura verdad que lleva años intentando esconder.

—_Mein gott_ esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde... Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo —asegura sin soltarle.

—Soy _Schweiz_ —vuelve a decir una vez más, en un susurro pensando, o queriendo en parte pensar, que quizás lo está confundiendo con alguien más.

—_Ja..._ —se separa para asegurarse y mirarle a la cara—. _Ja_ —vuelve a repetir abrazándole otra vez—. Eres _Schweiz. Gott sei danke._

Y el suizo le abraza tímidamente y luego con un poco más de fuerza, pensando que esto debe ser uno de los sueños crueles que tiene de vez en cuando, que siempre son tan patéticos cuando despierta. Austria le abraza más fuerte durante un rato.

—No tenías que venir, pero has venido. No esperaba que vinieras y estas aquí y... —llora. Y el suizo es incapaz de hacer mucho más que abrazarle con fuerza y llorar con él en silencio, temiendo atreverse a ser feliz con lo que pasa.

—Soy _Schweiz_ —advierte una vez más después de un rato largo.

—No quería creerlo y... —se detiene y vuelve a mirarle.

—Necesitas comer —susurra mirándole las ojeras y las mejillas hundidas. Austria traga saliva y aparta la vista, vacila un poco separándose.

Suiza frunce el ceño, y hace lo mismo que haría en un sueño, que es tomarle de la nuca antes de que se separe y atraerlo hacia el, besándole los labios. Austria abre los ojos como platos y se paraliza.

Y Suiza se asusta, y se separa con fuerza, con el corazón roto en un solo instante, aterrorizado. Austria se asusta también saliendo de su estupefacción y se le acerca él para besarle de nuevo.

A Suiza le toma largos segundos besarle tímidamente de regreso. Austria no tiene ninguna prisa buscándole con mucha necesidad, con el corazón desbocado.

Y el beso, tímido y suave, sin prisa, y sin sensualidad, arregla al menos momentáneamente algunas muchas cosas en el corazón de ambos hasta que es Suiza el que se separa, con los ojos cerrados y Austria le mira.

—Necesitas dormir, y traje un poco de ropa limpia —murmura.

—_Nein, nein..._

Abre los ojos, puesto que no los había abierto y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—_Nein was?_

—No voy a dormirme

El helvético frunce el ceño y parpadea.

—Yo voy a quedarme despierto.

—_Mein gott, Schweiz_, ni siquiera tengo una cama —se separa agobiado.

—Antes dormíamos en un arbol, _Österreich,_ no seas ridículo —se gira a la ropa que ha sacado antes hincándose en el suelo. Toma ropa interior, unos pantalones y una camisa y se gira con el moreno, levantándose —. Ponte esto.

Austria traga saliva mirándole mientras Suiza presiona la ropa contra su pecho.

—Mañana veré cómo calentamos agua para que te des un baño y te rasures —murmura

—Solo tienes que ponerla al fuego, suelo hacer sopa con algunas verduras para cenar. El problema es que afeitarme implica gastar cuchillas —explica quitándose la ropa ahí mismo.

Suiza le mira de reojo sin poder evitarlo (y Austria tiene un pañuelo de suiza pegado al pecho, por cierto), sonrojándose un poco.

—Puedes afeitarte con una navaja. Te he traído una —responde girándose a la comida.

—Entonces pon a calentar el agua ahora, no voy a usar otra partitura para encender el fuego por la mañana.

Suiza asiente, mirándole de reojo.

—Escuché lo que tocaste —murmura antes de salir a la cocina.

Al moreno se le acelera el corazón otra vez mirando la puerta por donde se ha ido. Suiza vuelve con un recipiente y un poco de agua bastante sucia.

—Traje un poco de jabón también —murmura y Austria debería valorar que Suiza sepa cómo sobrevivir solo en la montaña y llevar lo indispensable. Pone la olla sobre el bote en el que Austria quema las partituras y se va a la mochila por el jaboncito. Le mira de reojo.

—_Danke_ —responde quitándose la camisa y quedando en calzoncillos con el pañuelo de su pecho encima, pasa los dedos suavemente por él.

Suiza se agacha de espaldas a él para darle intimidad, haciendo como que busca algo en la gran bolsa que trae. Austria se va a por el cazo de agua y el jabón, mira a Suiza de reojo y se sonroja, desnudándose del todo empezando a lavarse.

El rubio se sienta en el suelo de espaldas a él con la navaja en la mano. Se abraza las piernas y le mira de reojo sin poder evitarlo.

—Estás demasiado delgado —susurra.

—Así ahorro espacio —responde cínicamente.

Suiza frunce el ceño con el comentario y cierra los ojos, recargando la barbilla en sus rodillas. Escuchando cada sonido del austríaco.

—¿Has traído un espejo? —pregunta después de un rato. Suiza se sobresalta un poco y se gira a mirarle pensando que no ha pensado ni por un segundo en requerir un espejo.

—Ehh...

—Por supuesto los vendí... De igual modo no me siento muy cómodo viéndome a mi mismo en esta situación —explica bajando la cara avergonzado.

—Las cosas van a ir mejor —susurra el suizo convencido volviendo a darle la espalda

—El caso es que no puedo afeitarme solo sin un espejo —sigue. Suiza levanta las cejas y abre los ojos. Se gira a mirarle de nuevo y vacila un poco.

—Eres un inútil —murmura.

Austria le mira de reojo.

—Vístete —ordena cerrando los ojos, desdoblando la navaja de la navaja suiza que tiene en la mano.

Austria se levanta yendo a por la ropa limpia. El suizo se pone de pie, y hemos de confesar, que Suiza lleva deseando afeitarle desde ayer.

El austriaco toma los calzoncillos, primero que nada, poniéndoselos mientras le mira y se sonroja un poco por... otro motivo muy relacionado con su orgullo. Suiza hace un esfuerzo por no mirarle, deteniéndose junto al balde de agua tomando el jabón y haciendo un poco de espuma en sus manos con él.

Austria vuelve a sentarse en la banca del piano, que es lo que ha acercado hacia el agua para lavarse y suspira un poco nervioso de tener en su cuello una navaja sujetada por la mano de la persona que ha creído le odiaba desde que era un adolescente.

Suiza se acerca a él y le pone jabón en la cara y en el cuello con DEMASIADO cuidado y delicadeza, frunciendo el ceño en total concentración. Austria que planeaba quizás dejar algunas cosas claras antes de ello, decide arriesgarse y no hacerlo por que igualmente está muy cansado mentalmente para ello, cerrando los ojos con pesadez al sentir que puede relajarse.

El suizo le pone la navaja sobre la piel de la mejilla, un poco nervioso porque nunca ha rasurado a nadie que no sea a si mismo mientras el moreno trata de no dormirse con odas sus fuerzas.

—No te muevas —le pide con suavidad, logrando rasurarle bien una de las dos mejillas.

Le rasura la otra limpia y rápidamente. El bigote le cuesta un poco más y tiene que pasarle la cuchilla más de una vez. Pasa con especial cuidado por la zona del lunar y la barbilla. Se relaja cada vez más, descubriendo a Austria detrás de la figura de homeless que lleva viendo desde ayer.

Austria solamente mueve la cara adecuadamente para ayudarle y se mantiene todo el proceso con los ojos cerrados.

—Mira al techo, bitte —susurra empujándole la cara un poco hacia atrás. El austríaco deja caer la cabeza atrás agarrándose del borde del banco y se le entreabren los labios.

Suiza tiembla un poco con la vista, porque este hombre que tiene delante es Austria... no una excusa pobre de Austria, no un hombre que le da pena. Es Austria, en todo su esplendor. Vacila un poco y frunce el ceño tratando de concentrarse otra vez. Mientras el moreno por supuesto ni lo nota, pero se siente bien cuando le afeita, se siente limpio.

El helvético termina la última parte sin contratiempos y murmura algo entre dientes, que no se entiende pero que va en la línea de "ya está". Austria se queda en la postura unos instantes antes de suspirar y bajar la cabeza otra vez, llevándose las manos al mentón y a la cara sintiéndose extraño.

El rubio se sonroja un poco, sintiéndose repentinamente un poco incómodo y notando además aún más la delgadez del austríaco.

―_Danke_ ―responde levantándose para ir a por el resto de la ropa.

El suizo limpia la navaja en el agua tibia sintiendo agradable el calor de la misma. Quita al final el cubo de agua y lo pone en el suelo. Acerca un poco más el poco fuego que queda al sillón.

El músico se viste en silencio, mirándole de reojo de tanto en tanto y vuelve a pensar en la sinfonía cuando nota que está moviendo el fuego

—Te traje algo más —recuerda Suiza poniendo la navaja sobre el piano.

Austria mira la navaja y suspira pensando que este no es el Bosendorfen, que igualmente le duele demasiado las manos y no tiene las herramientas para cuidarlo y afinarlo, así que da igual si deja las cosas encima.

―_Was?_

Saca su pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acerca a él y se le empañan un poco los ojos. Hace su mayor esfuerzo por que no se le note, quizás fallando miserablemente. Parpadea con rapidez.

—Realmente es una estupidez —susurra con voz un poco cortada, deseando que el austriaco no espere algo asombroso ni caro. El moreno traga saliva levantando la barbilla.

El suizo se acerca a Austria y le muestra lo que hay dentro del pañuelo. Tres fresas pequeñas, una de ellas bastante marchita, contrastan con el pañuelo blanco. El de las gafas relaja la expresión mirándolas.

―Oh... Hace una eternidad que no pruebo las fresas ―sonríe.

―El caballo tenía sed... y las ví... y... ―es incapaz de completar la frase que dice "pensé en tí como cada vez".

El austríaco se pasa una mano por el pelo y luego la acerca tímidamente al pañuelo, eligiendo una. El suizo lo mira y sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo.

―Son tuyas las tres ―le pone el pañuelo en la mano y se limpia la cara.

―¿Quieres compartirlas conmigo? ―ofrece comiéndose la suya. Suiza niega con la cabeza.

―Son demasiado ácidas para mí ―responde lo mismo que cada vez que le ha ofrecido una en su vida y Austria se las come.

―_Danke_ ―repite una vez más mirándole a los ojos, un poco incómodo de lo que viene a continuación. Suiza asiente sentándose en el suelo, dejándole a Austria el sillón.

―Tienes que volver con Liechtenstein ―susurra el moreno contra su corazón, Suiza se paraliza con ese comentario y mira a Austria con una mirada indescifrable

―Mañana ―responde abrazándose las piernas y cerrando los ojos, recordando a la chica por primera vez en horas y teniendo un escalofrío... pero es que...

―Hay un centenar de motivos por los que quiero que te quedes y un millar de cosas que quiero hablar contigo y necesito explicarte, pero ninguna de ellas justifica que Liechtenstein... Estás seguro que no le va a pasar nada, ¿verdad? ―sigue con esfuerzo, pensando que solo le faltaría eso, como si no se sintiera ya bastante avergonzado y culpable por haber llegado a este extremo.

―Soy neutral. El único imbécil capaz de entrar a territorio neutral es _Deutschland_, y me parece que ahora mismo el idiota está igual o peor que tú ―explica ―. Y nosotros fabricamos armas.

Austria asiente con la cabeza. El helvético se humedece los labios pensando que quizás debería irse, por un centenar de motivos. El motivo principal es que le odia... le odia siempre, a excepción de estas últimas horas, y esto se siente demasiado bien.

―Mañana ―repite abrazándose las piernas con fuerza. Austria se sienta en el sofá echándose la manta por encima y le mira―. Va a estar bien ―repite más para sí que para el austríaco, pensando que si algo le pasa por su culpa... va a morirse.

―Ven aquí... _bitte_ ―pide humedeciéndose los labios sin mirarle, abriendo un brazo con la manta por encima.

Suiza vacila, porque hacer eso era más fácil cuando Austria estaba desconectado y perdido en un universo paralelo. Sin embargo, la palabra _"bitte"_ saliendo de sus labios al parecer hace el truco. Sube al sillón.

El moreno le mira de soslayo y vacila un poco tragando saliva. El suizo piensa por un momento que es muy probable que pronto se despierte... los sueños con Austria suelen ser bastante vívidos. Se entristece con ello apretando los ojos.

Finalmente Austria se echa sobre él, abrazándole y cubriéndoles a los dos con la manta y Suiza le abraza también, con fuerza.

―_Mein gott_ ―susurra el rubio.

―¿Estás bien?

Niega con la cabeza con sinceridad, sintiendo como si se hubiera quitado una armadura al entrar a la casa de Austria y hubiera quedado desnudo adentro. Desnudo para Austria.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―se separa un poco, preocupado.

―Debería odiarte ―responde suavemente, atrayéndole a él. Austria baja la cabeza y suspira.

―Y lo único que logro es enfadarme contigo. Llevo demasiado tiempo enfadado contigo ―agrega apretándole hacia el.

―Yo no te odio.

―Ese nunca ha sido el problema ―susurra y aprieta los ojos, asustado del efecto que está teniendo Austria sobre el.

―Ya lo sé, lo que quiero decir es que las cosas que hice nunca fueron con la intención de lastimarte.

―Bitte... ―pide, casi en una súplica, porque el problema siempre ha sido que Austria no le quiere, al menos no lo suficiente... no que le odia.

―Vas a quedarte hoy aquí, pero es muy probable que te despiertes antes que yo y te marches sin despedirte... no te culparé por ello, me lo tengo merecido. Y ahora estoy mentalmente agotado, pero no veo que otra vez pueda hablar contigo.

Suiza traga saliva y tiembla un poco... porque es justamente lo que planeaba hacer. Abre los ojos y se le empañan, mirándole.

―Nunca, nunca, nunca he querido a _Frankreich_, ni siquiera me cae bien. Hubo mucho más despecho y frustración en eso que nada ―asegura lo primero.

Una lágrima le resbala por la mejilla al suizo y ni siquiera se molesta en quitarla de ahí.

―No podía pedirte que hicieras lo correcto, no sabía como hacerte ver la verdad y... yo estaba estúpidamente seguro de que no eras nada para mi desde que te fuiste de casa ―confiesa.

Los ojos verdes se cierra.

―Me creía mis propias mentiras sobre que no eras alguien importante y estaba mejor sin ti. Fue fácil al principio, _Spanien_ casi no me dejaba pensar, pero todo se torció al final y tenía pánico de que tu si lo hubieras logrado... ―hace una pausa―. No te creas, el problema no es irte sin despedirte... la verdadera dificultad es no regresar.

―He oído todas las variantes de esto antes... todas ―susurra escuchando cada una de las palabras, en especial eso del final―. Y a estas alturas, me cuesta trabajo saber qué cosa es lo que he soñado y qué cosa es lo que ha pasado ―confiesa él.

―Al final el precio de tu libertad fue el más elevado que he pagado nunca ―acaba. Suiza levanta una mano y se limpia la cara, sorbiéndose los mocos. Austria le abraza un poco más.

―_Österreich..._

―_Ja?_

―_Österreich_ ―susurra y se le quiebra la voz.

―Soy yo ―susurra cerrando los ojos y Suiza llora en silencio hasta quedarse dormido. Austria debe quedarse dormido primero por que está AGOTADO, pero están un poco más curados después de esto

Cuando Suiza abre los ojos en la madrugada, aún está oscuro. Tiene un poco de tos y siente la garganta un poco irritada, puesto que el aire esta mucho más frío de lo que suele estar últimamente en casa. Siente la boca pastosa y los ojos hinchados. Tarda cinco segundos en recordar su sueño y otros cinco contados, en sentir una figura tibia casi encima de él.

—_Österreich?_ —pregunta con un hilo de voz. Tose otra vez y levanta una mano poniéndosela en la cabeza a Austria —. _Österreich?_

Austria, que hasta en estos momentos le cuesta despertarse y reaccionar protesta un poco sin abrir los ojos, sintiéndose aún increíblemente cansado y agarrotado por la postura.

—Está helando aquí —le frota un poco los brazos y la espalda. El austríaco se le acerca más buscando calor.

Suiza suspira, seguro de que si se queda ahí, sin moverse, van a quedarse congelados (perdónenle, es que hace tiempo que no pasa frío... menos aún con Liechtenstein y además suele ser friolento). Piensa en ella y en lo que le ha dicho Austria en la noche, sobre irse sin despedirse. Vacila.

Austria frota la mejilla sobre su pecho de una manera que hace desde que era pequeño haciéndose bolita y temblando un poco.

Suiza le recarga los labios sobre el pelo abrazándole, como ha hecho tantas veces desde pequeño. Cierra los ojos, empezando a notar las dimensiones de lo que ha pasado. No ha sido un sueño. Nohasidounsueño... . .SUEÑO! Austria... Austria de verdad, AUSTRIA le ha pedido perdón y se ha alegrado de verle y... Aprieta los ojos, pensando en todas las posibles implicaciones de esto. Seguramente... seguramente sólo lo hacía por que era pobre y estaba necesitado y sabía que él le ayudaría. Claro que no es que hubiera ido a buscarle... y además pensaba en él y alucinaba con él y se había puesto feliz al descubrir que era él. Suiza descubre no tiene fuerzas hoy para pelear contra algo tan grande, tan fuerte y tan intenso como es esto.

—Vas a estar bien... tenemos que arreglarte y ponerte en pie otra vez —susurra para el austriaco abriendo los ojos.

Austria sigue durmiendo acurrucado a pesar del frío por que el sofá está estratégicamente situado para que en el momento en que salga el sol y entre por el ventanal, le dé de lleno hasta más o menos el mediodía, así que las únicas horas problemáticas siempre son justo en el Rocío.

—_Österreich_ —vuelve a intentar despertarle.

—Mmmmm —protesta otra vez entreabriendo los ojos.

—Despiértate —susurra otra vez con el hilo de voz, carraspea un poco.

Austria gira la cabeza apoyando la barbilla sobre su pecho y mirándole mientras se le cierran los ojos. Suiza le mira y frunce el ceño, sonriendo muy levemente de lado.

—Siempre has sido un holgazán —indica mirándole a los ojos —. Tienes frío.

El moreno sonríe un poco con los ojos cerrados.

—Hay comida.

Austria suspira y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza encima suyo por que está mucho más agotado que hambriento.

—Tengo que volver con Liechtenstein —susurra como una confesión, volviendo a ponerle los labios sobre el pelo. Austria abre los ojos de golpe, tensándose pero sin mirarle—. Y tú tienes que comer.

El moreno aprieta los ojos, suspira y se incorpora con mucho esfuerzo. Suiza tiene un escalofrío en cuanto Austria se incorpora, temblando un poco, se levanta y mueve un poco los músculos, notando un dolor en el cuello cuando gira la cabeza.

—Necesitas una cobija más gruesa —murmura.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo y se frota los ojos ocurriéndosele tantas cosas que contestar a eso... y ninguna de ellas adecuada.

—Una manta... un hacha, unas pinzas mejores que las de la navaja —enumera acercándose al termo de la leche—. ¿Algo específico que quieras?

El músico le mira con la mirada cargada de sentido y luego cierra los ojos y se vuelve buscando sus gafas, en un suspiro. Suiza suspira y se sienta junto a él, extendiéndole el termo con leche.

—_Danke_ —susurra el austríaco con la voz pastosa, sonriéndole un poco.

—Puedo arreglarte este piano —murmura mirándose las manos.

—_Nein,_ tienes que ir con Liechtenstein —responde y bebe un poco de leche.

—¿Cual es tu plan?

—El paro es preocupante, pero poco a poco irá recuperándose —responde mirando el termo. Suiza niega con la cabeza

—Necesitas más dinero.

Austria se ríe un poco sin ganas, cínicamente.

—Te estás muriendo de hambre. Necesitas más dinero, reactivar esto —le mira frunciendo el ceño.

―Esa es una muy inteligente observación —responde un poco más cínico de lo que quisiera.

—Necesitas un préstamo del banco internacional —resume con seriedad.

—Necesito solvencia para que me lo concedan —responde.

—Necesitamos trabajar en eso.

Austria suspira notando el plural como algo altamente cálido.

—Antes que nada... necesitas comer algo más que leche —Suiza se levanta otra vez y saca una buena rebanada de queso, esa vez sí un poco de carne y pan. Le gruñen las tripas y las ignora acercándoselas a Austria.

—Y tu también —mira su estomago y luego sus ojos. El helvético le sostiene la mirada unos segundos y se sienta a su lado, partiendo lo que tienen en dos y dejándole a Austria la parte más grande.

Austria toma su parte y come poco a poco mientras se le cierran los ojos otra vez. Suiza le deja hacer mirándole de reojo y preocupándose un poco.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mi —pide con la mayor suavidad que puede.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunta sin dejar de comer y sin mirarle.

—Come. Limpia un poco la casa. Ponte los guantes y no toques el piano.

—¿Hasta cuándo? ―pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Hasta que vuelva —responde mirándose las manos.

—Bien —responde después de quedarse congelado un segundo.

—No sirve de nada que venga, si no intentas tu salir de esto —agrega levantándose. El moreno le mira en silencio mientras Suiza camina hasta el piano y toma la navaja suiza que ha puesto encima. Se saca la pistola del cinto y le extiende las dos cosas para que las tome.

Austria le mira a los ojos.

—Defiende tu comida y tu piano... y tu casa —pide el Suizo con el ceño fruncido —, nada de "si encuentras algo de valor, yo mismo estaré sorprendido".

—Hay cosas de valor, pero nadie perdería el tiempo con mi postura —responde tomando lo que le tiende.

—No me importa lo que piensen los demás, tu ponte en guardia —insiste con cierta urgencia y con el ceño fruncido—. Levántate.

Austria lo hace, con cansancio.

—Dame tu saco —pide.

—¿Para qué? —le encara.

—Te estás congelando.

―No veo en que punto darte mi abrigo a ti hará que me congele menos —replica. Suiza se quita el suyo y se lo extiende—. Tú vas a cabalgar y está amaneciendo

El helvético le mira con una mirada cargada de sentido, y le abraza. Austria tiembla un poco y le abraza de vuelta, perdiendo su tono frío sin poder evitarlo.

Unos segundos más tarde, Suiza se separa y mirando al suelo camina hasta la puerta del cuarto, a toda velocidad, saliendo por ella, sin decir nada más y Austria suspira.

* * *

_Y Por fin volvemos con ellos dos. Un capítulo altamente dramático, que denso se nos hace. Pero bueno, tenían que pasar por ello. Nos fue muy difícil de escribir pero es bastante liberador, ¿no crees?_


	15. Préstamo

Suiza se baja del caballo en la puerta de casa de Austria y toca la puerta sin siquiera ocuparse en amarrar al caballo. Toca la puerta con impaciencia y se le escapa una sonrisa.

Austria abre la puerta con un trapo en las manos, harto REALMENTE harto del piano de pared que no consigue que suene como es debido. Suiza le mira y sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

—_Hallo_ —levanta las cejas apartándose para dejarle pasar. El rubio pasa frente a él y se gira a mirarlo en cuanto está adentro.

—¿No logras afinar al piano? —pregunta con cara demasiado alegre como para ser él.

—Ja, lo que no logro es que suene como lo que no es —responde mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, limpiándose las manos.

—Es una pena que el bossendorfen no quepa aquí —mira a su alrededor.

—No es un problema de espacio, diría yo —le mira por encima de las gafas que esta vez no están rotas. Suiza le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Qué dirías si te digo que sí lo es?

—Te mostraría tu equivocación en cuanto a arrastrar al rincón esa mesa, guardar esta abominación —señala el de pared—. Y deshacerme de este sofá.

—Tengo dos noticias para ti.

Austria se sube las gafas mirándole fijamente, a la espera. Suiza le da un papel que parece una nota.

—Puedes mandar mañana por el Bossendorfen. Me debes lo que dice la nota —suelta. Austria levanta una ceja con escepticismo leyendo la nota, que en efecto, señala el precio del bossendorfen con la fecha de hoy, pagado en efectivo en moneda local.

El moreno sonríe de lado pensando que debe ser una broma.

—No deja de ser un bonito número para ponerle precio al alma de un hombre... Noto que ha disminuido pero sigue siendo en exceso elevado.

Suiza se pone un poquito nervioso, pensando que sí necesita que le pague.

—Pues necesito que me pagues igual.

—¿Y con qué planeas que lo haga?

—Con dinero —responde sonriendo un poco, sonrojándose otra vez. Austria suspira.

—Agradezco el gesto, _Schweiz_, pero... —empieza frustrado y cae en la cuenta de algo de pronto mirándole fijamente.

—Tienes el préstamo —susurra el Suizo en un tono pocos decibeles más elevado del que utilizaría Liechtenstein. El moreno levanta las cejas, sonríe y suspira aliviado, casi sin poder creerlo.

_—Mein gott in himmel..._ —sonríe más mirándole fijamente.

—Está controlado, tienes que decir exactamente en qué gastas cada cosa —traga saliva con el ceño fruncido—. Pensé que quizás no te dejarían gastar en el piano, parecen demasiado interesados en saber cada cosa que haces. Pero pagarme a mí el dinero que me debes es bastante aceptable.

Austria se le echa encima abrazándole muy contento. Suiza sonríe sinceramente sonrojándose y vacilando un poco antes de abrazarle de vuelta.

—Tienes que cuidar el dinero —le riñe un poco, por costumbre. Austria no le hace ni caso mientras sigue apretándole contra si mismo.

—_Dankeschön_ —agradece sinceramente de una manera sentida muy muy rara.

—Ha tardado —susurra de regreso, cerrando los ojos —, y no es realmente una salida pero...

—Es una salida, es absolutamente excelente. Podré devolverlo, solo necesitaba poner en marcha la máquina otra vez —responde.

Suiza suspira, relajándose un poco y acariciándole la espalda. Austria se separa un poco.

—Hay que celebrarlo.

—No vamos a ir por el piano ahora —concluye mirándole de reojo y sonrojándose por la cercanía.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Quién lo tiene?

—Ehhh... alguien que seguramente tenía un gato que caminaba sobre el con sus garritas todo el tiempo —frunce el ceño y le mira de lado.

—Mientras no camine por dentro todo se puede arreglar —le aprieta otra vez por que esta realmente contento—. Pero lo digo para saber dónde ir a buscarlo.

—En estos tiempos, quién va a comprar un piano de esos precios, idiota —protesta dejándose abrazar, esta vez vacilando más sin saber como abrazarle de vuelta, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda por que Suiza agotando su cuota de abrazos del día —, está justo dónde lo dejaste.

—Mañana a primera hora iré al _Musikverein _y me llevaré a algunos de los chicos para que me ayuden a traerlo con el carro grande y luego te llevaré el pago por él —asegura ignorado las palmaditas, aún sin soltarle.

—Ya que había empezado a sonar bien este.

—Obviamente no tienes ni idea —se separa suficiente para mirarle a la cara.

Suiza se sonroja de que esté tan cerca, intentando hacerse un pasito hacia atrás para separarse y carraspea, nerviosito. Austria le deja, sonriendo aún.

—De todas formas no negarás que es un excelente motivo de celebración en mitad de una época en la que escasean.

—Lo es —admite rascándose la cabeza.

—Excelente —sonríe más y se dirige a un armario, sacando de dentro una botella con un líquido transparente, sin etiqueta. Suiza levanta las cejas sentándose en el sillón.

—¿Eso qué es?

—Es un remedio —responde tomando dos vasitos y acercándose a él, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Un remedio para qué? —le mira a la cara y vuelve a sonrojarse con la cercanía.

—Tiene múltiples usos. El insomnio, el catarro, la depresión, la inhibición, desinfecta heridas, funciona como relajante muscular, se come la suciedad del metal y cura el mal de amores —responde sirviendo dos vasitos—. Eso me aseguró la anciana que lo destila y me lo dio.

—Podríamos quedarnos ciegos —toma uno de los dos vasitos y sonríe un poco, de lado.

—Entre otras cosas mucho más horribles que provoca el aguardiente casero —responde tomando el otro vaso y brindando con él. Choca su vasito con el de Austria y acerca la nariz a el, arrugándola al notar la fuerte cantidad de alcohol que tiene.

—_Mein gott,_ vas a morirte antes de que me devuelvas el dinero del piano —suelta con seriedad.

—Todo son ventajas —sonríe cínico y bebe un poco. Suiza bebe un poco también, sintiendo que le quema un poco la boca y es poco dulce. Tose un poco.

—Es fuerte.

—A veces olvido que prefieres el chocolate a la cerveza —responde intentando aguantar por que le ha quemado también, por supuesto, a la flor delicada.

—Claro que lo prefiero —aun así, se acerca la copita a los labios otra vez y le da un trago más pequeño esta vez —, _mein gott..._

El helvético le mira de reojo y se recarga en el asiento, pensando en la vez que le encontró medio muerto, despeinado, con barba y a punto de morir desquiciado. Suspira pensando en lo mucho que han mejorado dese entonces.

—Ja? —pregunta Austria mirándole de reojo aún muy contento y teniendo la misma idea un poco incomoda que está teniendo hace unos cuantos días desde que se están viendo con más asiduidad. Traga saliva.

—Te han dado el préstamo —susurra dándole otro trago a la bebida y cerrando los ojos.

—Ja... ameritaría ir a comer fuera, pero creo que me he gastado todo lo disponible para caprichos en pagar mis deudas —responde y bebe un poco más, un trago largo para calmarse un poco. Suiza sonríe de lado.

—Aún no las pagas —sentencia sin tener idea de lo que está pensando Austria, tan inocente a veces, relajándose un poco con el alcohol de la bebida.

—¿Tanto me quieres que estarías dispuesto a comprar mi piano además de conseguirme el préstamo? —pregunta mirándole de reojo con las cejas levantadas. El helvético abre los ojos y le mira, pensando que no puede darse ese lujo.

—Yo no te quiero —protesta como lo único que se le ocurre decir, sonrojado—, ¡y tienes que pagarme el piano!

—Lo que yo decía, que no puedo invitarte a comer fuera —responde recostándose en el sofá, levanta los brazos y los pone en el respaldo, uno de ellos justo atrás de Suiza, sin tocarle.

—No necesitamos comer fuera —escupe dándole otro trago a su bebida.

—¿Y qué necesitamos? —le mira de reojo.

—Nada, no necesitamos nada —murmura incomodándose un poco y mirándole de reojo, notando lo bien que se ve hoy con esa camisa blanca lisa... empezando a tener mucho calor de repente. Mira su vasito con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Nada? ¿Pero si no hacemos nada especial como podremos notar que esto es una celebración y no un día cualquiera? —mueve un poco la mano en el respaldo de manera que si se apoya, Suiza la toca.

—E-Estamos bebiendo esta cosa, ¿no? —se pasa una mano por el cuello y vuelve a mirar al austríaco. ¿Estaba tan cerca antes? Puede incluso oler su jabón y eso es bastante decir.

—Pero resulta que a ti te parece un poco desagradable —responde moviendo el dedo pulgar en su espalda, dibujándole un poquito algunas formas circulares sin soltar el respaldo. Austria aprendió algunas cosas de España.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos, tensándose. La temperatura del cuarto aumenta un par de grados centígrados más.

—Es solo... poco dulce —carraspea y le mira a los ojos pensando por primera vez hoy, en un par de cosas que ha pensado ya en un par de... sólo un par de ocasiones desde después de la guerra. Se sonroja y desvía la mirada poniendo el vasito sobre la mesa como si le quemara.

Austria se reacomoda, bebe un poco más dejando el vaso también y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Debo tener azúcar en algún lado, pero me parece que eso aumenta la efectividad del alcohol y no querrás acabar borracho

—_Nein,_ no me gusta estar borracho —sentencia tajante recordando alguna vez que Francia le puso borracho, y la mañana siguiente fue lo peor que pudo haberle pasado. Niega con la cabeza como alejando el pensamiento de Francia.

—Sin embargo, un poco de desinhibición puede ser interesante —sigue y mirándole de reojo y volviendo a intentar acariciarle la espalda con un dedo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Interesante p-para qué? —le mira otra vez de lleno, sin entender a donde va con lo que está diciendo

—Bueno pues... —aparta la mirada—. Haría que te relajaras, eso es peculiar en ti —vuelve a mirarle y se humedece los labios.

Suiza le mira a los labios con los ojos muy abiertos y por imitación, sin notarlo, se humedece el también los suyos.

—Yo... —susurra y desea ocultamente que Austria se acerque y le bese.

—¿Aja? —pregunta notando el gesto y sonriendo por ello. El helvético le mira medio idiotizado unos segundos más, especialmente la sonrisa que le gusta tanto... y quizás un poco más desde tan cerca. Austria está demasiado cerca, siente su dedo en la espalda y otra vez piensa que huele a jabón. Le mira el cuello.

—Ehhh... ha... hace calor... —balbucea mi pobrecito. Austria le mira detenidamente también pensando que parece estarlo logrando, por fin... Simplemente está ahí, sentado a su lado, visiblemente nervioso pero sin ningunas ganas de irse, mirándole fijamente y seguro pensando en esto también, sonríe un poco más con eso del calor.

—Tienes razón, creo que voy a quitarme los pantalones —responde levantándose y haciéndolo tan tranquilamente, dejándolos perfectamente colocados en la butaca para que no se arruguen y volviendo a sentarse junto al rubio como quien no quiere la cosa, un poco más cerca que antes.

A Suiza se le salen los ojos.

—A... ahm...maaa...ammm... —hace como sonido, pensando que ahora hace más calor aún—. ¿…haces? —concluye

—Quizás deberías hacerlo tú también, es decir... Mejor eso qué que los sudes y tengas que lavarlos, así ahorras agua e igualmente nadie puede vernos —sigue ignorando sus balbuceos un poquitín sonrojado.

—_N-N-Nein_ —se lleva las manos a sus sobresaltadas regiones vitales, porque además, Suiza se niega muchas cosas en esta vida. Gira la cara hacia el otro lado.

—Bien, como tú quieras. Supongo que no te incomoda que yo no los traiga puestos, ¿verdad? —le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—C-Claro que me incomoda.

—¿Qué es lo que te incomoda?

El helvético se sonroja mirándole de reojo pensando en él acariciándole la pierna. Aprieta los ojos detestando a Francia y a sus enseñanzas en la vida.

—Es que... tus piernas... —balbucea.

Austria las mira y apoya un pie en la otra rodilla, de modo que la rodilla levantada (y mas cercana a Suiza) casi le toca y por supuesto quedan los muslos abiertos con sus calzoncillos expuestos.

—¿Qué les pasa?

Le mira de reojo y se sonroja.

—Están ahí, sin nada y... —carraspea mirándole a la cara, ligeramente confundido —, ¿qué... haces? —pregunta porque esto que pasa le confunde, mucho... es demasiado diferente a lo que pasaba con Francia.

—Por supuesto que están ahí sin nada, en eso consiste. Tengo calor, así que me... —hace una pausa recreándose con la palabra—. Desnudo y dejo de tener calor.

—N... no funciona así habitualmente. Uno no se de… —carraspea —, quita la ropa así como así si tiene calor.

—Ah, _nein?_ ¿Y cómo funciona? —pregunta un poco nervioso por que con Hungría no le costaba tanto y mucho menos con España, pero se recuerda a si mismo que tiene que ir lentamente y hacerlo bien para estar seguro de que Suiza también quiere. Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Pues te aguantas el calor. O vas a nadar a la montaña, o algo así. ¡No te desnudas a la mitad de la sala a la vista de todo el mundo!

—No estamos a la vista de todo el mundo, ya te he dicho que nadie puede vernos

Suiza le mira a la cara con ese uso del plural y con la idea de que nadie puede verlos. Traga saliva.

—P-Pero... —bufa y se sonroja más—. Bien, haz lo que quieras, celebra quitándote los pantalones si te parece bien.

—De hecho es un poco peligroso por mi parte —responde Austria mirándole de reojo.

—¿Peligroso?

—Para mí. Es evidente que tu eres mas fuerte que yo y como nadie puede vernos aquí seguramente podrías hacerme... —hace una pausa y se relame—. CUALQUIER cosa que te apetezca. Quitarme los pantalones solo hace que dejarme más indefenso.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja.

—_W-W-Was?_ —balbucea entendiéndolo justamente de la manera en la que Austria quiere que lo entienda.

—¿Acaso no estas de acuerdo? —pregunta mirándole fijamente y se mueve en su sitio para quedar más cerca.

—¿Qué haces, _Österreich_? —pregunta totalmente nervioso.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, _Schweiz_? —susurra como respuesta. El rubio le mira de abajo a arriba y traga saliva en el camino.

—E-Estás... —susurra sin atreverse a tocar el tema ni siquiera en su cabeza. Cierra los ojos pensando que hace unos buenos veinte minutos dejó de entender lo que pasa y debe ser culpa de la bebidita.

—¿E-Estoy...? —le imita con burla

Se sonroja más con la burla, girando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. Austria se calma al notar que a pesar de todo, Suiza si parece estar entendiendo y más bien el problema es que se niega a creerlo.

—¿Estás borracho? —pregunta de la nada.

—Quizás —responde sonriendo en un tono perfectamente consciente. El suizo levanta las cejas y traga saliva.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? —pregunta una vez más, porque eso funcionaba bien con Francia.

—¿Qué quisieras tú que intentara hacer? —insiste también y van a quedarse en el bucle de por vida.

—No juegues conmigo —susurra Suiza quitándose el pelo de la cara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta volviendo a un tono un poco mas serio. El rubio le mira a los ojos.

—_Nein..._ —niega con la cabeza—. ¿Qué ha cambiado está vez?

Austria le sostiene la mirada genuinamente sin entender.

—¿Qué ha cambiado respecto a qué?

—La última vez ni siquiera me miraste —susurra sonrojándose y pensando que no puede, no puede volver a pasarle eso nunca más—, sólo por que estás borracho, no...

—No estoy borracho —responde seriamente dejando claro que es consciente de lo que hace.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Österreich_? —pregunta con el corazón desbocado, estirando una mano y tomándole del brazo. Austria suspira y se echa para atrás, pensando que lo que esta haciendo Suiza es darle la oportunidad de retirarse dignamente.

—Disculpa —responde tomando sus pantalones. Suiza aprieta los ojos y los puños, y algo le dice que esto no está saliendo como debería.

—_Österreich_, espera —se levanta recordando algo muy muy importante. Austria le mira con los pantalones preparados para ponérselos, pero sin hacerlo. Suiza aprieta los ojos y se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios, de dos segundos. Se quita.

Austria parpadea por que casi no ha tenido tiempo de notar lo que ha pasado y se sonroja un poco al caer en ello. El helvético traga saliva, sonrojado, mirándole a la cara.

El moreno sigue en tensión, paralizado sin tener no idea de que hacer

—¿Tuquequieres? —pregunta el suizo histérico, a punto de salir corriendo.

Y por fin el austriaco se le acerca vacilando un poco a escasos milímetros de sus labios para finalmente volver a besarle suavemente. Suiza tiembla, cerrando los ojos y abriendo los labios levantando las dos manos y hundiéndoselas en el pelo.

Austria le besa intensamente, haciendo que se tumbe bajo él en el sofá.

—_Mein gott_ —susurra el rubio, cerrando los ojos y levantando la cara y Austria le besa en el cuello y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos se le acerca al oído.

—Yo te quiero a ti —susurra como respuesta a la pregunta y el helvético levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla, con mucha mucha suavidad, con la mano temblorosa.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama? —pregunta sonriendo un poco nervioso, mirándole a los ojos.

—Quiero ir a donde quieras.

—Vamos —se incorpora y le toma una mano, tirando de él, pensando que estarán más cómodos y si se quedan dormidos luego da lo mismo. Por que Austria es así de práctico y ordenado. Cada cosa en su sitio. Y más en su casa.

Suiza se deja arrastrar, sonrojándose un poco mientras piensa "Seeeeee lo que vaaaaaaaan a haceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer"

Cuando llegan a la puerta del cuarto Austria le vuelve a besar contra el marco antes de que empiece a repensárselo.

Suiza, le quita la camisa contra el marco de la puerta, y yo quiero decirle a Austria que, o se apresura o el rubio va a ganarle en todas las actividades que haya que HACER y que haya podido aprender antes, porque Francia entrena PERFECTAMENTE bien a la gente... más a la gente que es entrenable como él.

Austria no tiene ninguna prisa así que mientras le quita la camisa le dirige hasta la cama, tirándole sobre ella como hacia Hungría y luego se dedica a dejarle hacer y bajar el ritmo a base de fundirle el cerebro lo mejor que puede.

* * *

_Las cosas han mejorado inconmensurablemente, ya le tocaba un poco de calma entre tanta tragedia y aún así se mantienen tan torpes como siempre ¿no te parece?_


	16. Segunda Guerra Mundial

—He hablado con_ Deustchland_ esta mañana —comenta Austria de la nada llevándose una cucharada de sopa a los labios y mirando a Suiza por encima de las gafas.

El helvético se tensa un poco con eso sin poder evitarlo, mirando la sopa.

—Mmmmm —se lleva una cucharada a la boca pensando que Alemania lleva actuando de manera extraña y peligrosa desde hace un tiempo... Al menos eso ha visto en un par de ocasiones que le ha encontrado saliendo de casa de Austria cuando el llega —. Ja?

—Ja. Me ha propuesto algunas cosas muy interesantes en las que estoy de acuerdo con él —explica un poco más. Suiza suspira y le mira—. Planeo ayudarle... Y nos gustaría que tu nos ayudaras también —le mira fijamente. El suizo se paraliza, con una sensación extraña en el estómago.

—¿Ayudarle a qué? —pregunta un poco estúpidamente, pero sin podérselo creer.

—A llevar a cabo su plan, es sencillo, hay que reactivar la economía mas fuertemente creando puestos de trabajo para personas cualificadas echando a la inmigración y la gente inculta que son lo peor de la sociedad y que son un lastre para el desarrollo.

Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Esto tiene que ver con ese... hombre al que el imbécil de _Deutschland _puso de canciller —medio pregunta, medio afirma—, _Österreich_, ¿tu crees que vas a ganar todo eso de forma gratuita?

—_Schweiz_, muchas veces para construir se ha de derruir primero. Nadie va a darme nada gratis, lo que importa aquí es el beneficio posterior.

—A mi me parece que ya hemos pasado recientemente por la etapa de "derruir", _Österreich._ ¿Has oído lo que dicen por ahí? ¿El incendio del _Reichtag_? ¿El boicot as tiendas de judíos? Algo en esto suena realmente mal —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—A mi no me suena mal en absoluto, _Schweiz_, coincido con _Deustchland_. Tu has estado en los _gethos_ y los has visto, son gente sucia y maleducada que no tiene ningún respeto ni cultura y que como sanguijuelas solo chupan de los recursos del estado sin aportar nada bueno mientras los austriacos y alemanes respetables se mueren de hambre en el paro sin poder trabajar en empleos dignos que esos parias ocupan —responde.

Suiza parpadea incrédulo.

—¿Perdóname? Esos judíos sucios y maleducados son tan ciudadanos tuyos como esos otros que comentas que son respetables, _Österreich._

Austria le sostiene la mirada, lleno de rencor.

—Ah_, nein_, por supuesto que no, _Schweiz_, la mayoría de ellos son extranjeros del este que han venido una vez ya han chupado todo lo que han podido de sus respectivos países y ahora viene aquí a hacer lo mismo. Vagos e inútiles pretenden vivir sin trabajar acaparando los recursos que tanto nos ha costado conseguir de nuevo después de perder la gran guerra.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta apretando los ojos —. Es gente, _Österreich,_ es TÚ gente. Te estás apuñalando a ti mismo, _Deutschland_ está haciendo toda una serie de movilizaciones militares... te estás metiendo en un conflicto armado OTRA VEZ! Qué no aprendiste nada de la última vez?

—No son mi gente, _Schweiz _y esta vez no es igual, _Spanien_ está en una guerra civil para poner un gobierno fascista, _Italien_ ya lo tiene y hasta _Russland_ con los comunistas y por supuesto _Deustchland._ Esto es el progreso, así funciona. La última vez hubo una serie de errores que por supuesto esta vez no repetiré —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—Incluso cuando no fuera tu gente... es GENTE. Personas, seres humanos! _Deustchland_ está perdiendo la razón de manera bastante evidente, y tú... tú pareces estar dispuesto a seguirle. Has callado incluso a los tuyos que están en contra de esto, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cuáles errores son los que no vas a cometer? ¡Tienes otras opciones!

—No toda la gente es igual, lo sabes de sobra. No voy a dejar que se aprovechen de mis recursos. Además, siempre hay gente que se opone a los cambios, aunque sean para ir adelante, si hiciéramos caso de todas las minorías que se oponen nunca se haría nada —replica—. ¿Y otras opciones? ¿Como cuáles? ¿Seguir bajo el injusto yugo de los vencedores diciéndoles en detalladamente que gasto todo mi dinero mientras ellos me cortan las opciones no sea que les supere? Tú sabes perfectamente como de injusto fue el tratado de Versalles, lo que esta haciendo _Deustchland_ es solo un pequeño reajuste y es normal que tenga que mover a la milicia para ello. _Schweiz_ ya no voy a seguir con la cabeza gacha, hay momentos para dejar corre las cosas y momentos para tomar la sartén por el mango si quieres algún tipo de respeto.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo tengo la cabeza gacha? Perdóname, _Österreich_, pero si declaras tu neutralidad y eres consecuente, el mundo entero te dejará en paz. Es imposible que confíen en ti después de la última vez, ¡sabías que habrían consecuencias! Sé lo difícil que fue la vida después de Versalles y sé que tu economía, como la de todo el mundo, podría todos estar mucho mejor, pero esto, de lejos, huele mal. Y lo primero que me huele mal son tus ridículas intenciones. Eres tú, otra vez, intentando unirte al más fuerte por tus ridículos aires de grandeza.

—No quiero que me dejen en paz, _Schweiz_, quiero que se haga justicia y me devuelvan lo que es mío y si no eres capaz de entenderlo y apoyarlo te pediré muy educadamente que te marches de esta casa.

La expresión de suiza cambia inmediatamente, desfrunciendo un poco el ceño y abriendo un poco los labios... por un instante. Suelta la cuchara y empuja la silla en la que está sentado hacia atrás. Austria le sostiene la mirada duramente sin moverse.

—Ahora entiendo, perfectamente bien, de que se ha tratado esto —replica con tono grave, frunciendo el ceño otra vez —. A _Österreich_, como siempre, no le importa nada más que tener más, y tenerlo todo, y ser rico y poderoso... sin importar las otras cosas que pierdas en el camino. Ya perdiste a Liechtenstein la vez pasada, ¿y te importa? ¡Claro que no te importa! —se levanta.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Crees que alguien va a tomarte en serio alguna vez? —se levanta también—. Te crees muy intimidante con tus armas y tu neutralidad, pero no le importas a nadie más que como paraíso fiscal. A nadie le interesa tu gente y tu cultura, solo tu tierra libre de impuestos y tus armas. Eso no es respeto, _Schweiz._

El suizo vuelve a mirarle a los ojos, en silencio unos instantes mientras el austríaco sigue sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Yo no me vendo a un lunático a cambio de un sueño de prosperidad y de imperio —replica con voz muy muy contenida —. Puede que no le importe a NADIE más que a mi mismo y a mi _schwester._ A mí, ese respeto me basta.

—Por supuesto, eso serían demasiado problemas para ti ¿verdad? Mejor te largas y asunto arreglado, a ti que no te metan, así te ahorras de tomar partido y defender lo que piensas... No eres más que un cobarde.

—¡A MI NO ME LLAMES COBARDE! —pega en la mesa del comedor con la mano abierta —. Tu eres el débil, un débil mental, que se deja influenciar una y otra vez por ideas estúpidas de los Austriacos bueno y los Austriacos malos. Quien es el cobarde? El que se larga y se niega, o el que no es ni siquiera ligeramente capaz de cuestionarse las tonterías que está diciendo!

—Está bien, entonces es mucho peor, no te llamare cobarde, te llamare iluso. Iluso e idiota si piensas que toda la gente es buena sin darte cuenta de la realidad evidente. Tu eres el que se niega a ver la realidad por un ideal y el que prefiere no meterse y si no es así, te reto a que luches en contra de _Deustchland_, en contra mía y en contra del progreso y las razones.

Suiza abre los ojos más y levanta las cejas, genuinamente sorprendido con lo que está escuchando. Tiene un escalofrío.

—¿Así que ahora me estás diciendo que si no me uno a su causa estoy en contra de —hace una pausa y aprieta los ojos —, ustedes?

—Si opinas y argumentas que estamos equivocados y que solo hacemos esto por nuestros delirios de grandeza a pesar de toda la lógica de mi planteamiento me parece más que evidente que te estas oponiendo —sigue mirándole fijamente.

—Yo soy neutral, he sido neutral desde hace una centuria y no planeo dejar de serlo —responde en tono plano y serio, mirándole a los ojos —. _Österreich, bitte_... no te metas en esto.

—Así que optas por la cobardía, bien, no esperaba más de ti —llevándose las manos a la espalda.

—Pero... ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Cómo que no esperabas más de mí... eso que tú llamas cobardía y yo llamo neutralidad, ¡es mi postura! ¡Tú mismo mediaste que la firmara! —grita histérico —. Yo sí esperaba más de ti. ¿Qué hay de todo lo que ha pasado desde la guerra, ¿eh? ¿Qué hay de lo que perdiste la primera vez? ¿Qué hay de lo que vas a perder esta vez?

—Ha sido una velada agradable, _danke _por acompañarme —responde en un tono seco y frío para que se retire. Suiza le mira con recelo.

—No ha sido ninguna velada agradable —lanza su servilleta encima de la mesa —. Mantente lejos de mi territorio y también _Deutschland_. Te aseguro que no voy a pensármelo dos veces esta vez que dispare.

Austria le sostiene la mirada sin decir nada, en la misma postura de la barbilla levantada y las manos tras la espalda. El suizo frunce más el ceño mirándole unos cuantos segundos escrutándole con la mirada, buscando alguna falla, o algún indicio de flexibilidad, pero no se lo encuentra, por que el moreno está muy enfadado y ofendido con sus palabras.

—Al final, eres el mismo imbécil creído de siempre —murmura por lo bajo, muy enfadado también con todo lo que ha dicho. Se gira a la puerta mirando el suelo, y camina hasta ella.

—Y tú el mismo cobarde que prefiere tomar el camino fácil y largarse sin preocuparse de lo que deja atrás —replica en un susurro y luego se da la vuelta llevando algo de la mesa a la cocina de una forma extraña que demuestra que quiere largarse y no seguir con esta conversación.

Suiza sale por la puerta, apretando los dientes, pensando en que es él el que no se preocupa por las cosas que pierde con esta decisión.

Austria lleva las cosas a la cocina pensando que no necesita para nada a Suiza con todo lo que ha prometido Alemania podrán salir adelante y volver a lograr la grandeza de antaño que le CORRESPONDE históricamente y que no planea volver a hablar con semejante idiota mediocre.

Al final, a lo largo de la segunda guerra mundial, Suiza logra conservar su neutralidad y libertad gracias a su estrategia disuasión militar, concesiones económicas a Alemania y una enorme suerte, ya que diversos eventos históricos permitieron que la invasión se retrasara hasta el punto de nunca ser concretada.

Los intentos de conversión a una Suiza nazi por parte de pequeños grupos aislados en el interior de Suiza fallaron miserablemente gracias a su sentido de identidad nacional y a su tradición de democracia y derechos civiles. La prensa Suiza criticó ampliamente a Alemania durante toda la guerra.

Se igual manera, Suiza recibió a más de 300,000 refugiados en este período. Se dice que, una gran mayoría, eran austríacos...

* * *

_Otro capítulo complejo, hacer a Austria acquí fue bastante duro, no quería convertirle en un loco asesino sin escrúpulos, pero es difícil defender una postura con la que no estás de acuerdo. Lo peor es que la xenofobia sigue existiendo y la gente sigue pensando así sin recordar como se desencadenó el holocausto._


	17. La cena I Awesome plan para el señorito

Es una cálida tarde de verano en Berlín... demasiado cálida para la comodidad de todo el mundo a excepción, supongo, de Italia que está correteando desnudo por el jardín saltando entre los aspersores. Corre el año 2006, los países de Europa (a excepción, obviamente, de un testarudo Suizo y su hermanita...) se han organizado en una comunidad internacional con el fin de propiciar la integración y gobernanza en común de los estados de Europa. Con el pasar de los años, Austria y Suiza han conservado sus relaciones diplomáticas y económicas, sin embargo... personalmente, la relación está completamente estancada, evitándose ambas partes en la medida de lo posible.

El trío de malportados bebe limonada fresca e intentan no morir sofocados dentro del cuarto de Prusia, mientras este, les prepara para su próxima aventura.

—Es una idea _Awesome_ que he tenido esta noche mientras dormía, ¡se me ha ocurrido la solución perfecta! —les señala a los dos sentados en la cama en una pose de confianza—. ¡Hay que traer aquí a _Schweiz!_

España le mira y sonríe echándose un poco para atrás y recostándose sobre el hombro de Francia, quien les abanica con la "Hola" que ha traído España y le sonríe a Prusia.

—Ehh... ¿traerle aquí? ¿Con todo y pistola? _Mon dieu..._

—_Ja!_ si viene aquí y conseguimos que se reconcilie y se lleve al señorito, la casa volverá a ser _Awesome_ con _West, Ungarn, Italien_y yo solos sin ese incordio!

—¿Tú te acuerdas de las últimas veces que les hemos visto en el mismo cuarto, _mon amour_? —bebe un poco de limonada.

—Hace ya bastante, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo fue? —pregunte España.

—Pues más allá de una u otra reunión de la Fifa o del comité olímpico internacional... que no cuentan por que se ignoran el uno al otro, la última vez que recuerdo a _Suisse_... hablando de Algo sobre _Autriche_fue... —se mesa la barbilla —, uy, me parece que en la boda.

—¿No estuvo el señorito con él después de la primera guerra mundial? Creo que sí, _West _podría confirmarlo... ¡pero eso no importa!

—Bueno, como sea, si no se hablan no veo yo a Suiza viniendo aquí para nada, acordaos como estaba en la boda —interviene España.

—Esa boda fue un DRAMA.

—_Nein...ja, _pero_ nein_, mirad, ¡Si traemos aquí a _Schweiz_todo va a ir bien!

—No veo como vayas a traerle aquí... y tampoco veo ninguna garantía en que trayéndole aquí vayamos a lograr que se junten —mira a España de reojo y sonríe—, ¿quieres hacerle de cupido?

España se encoge de hombros.

—Austria se enfadará mucho cuando se entere.

—Bueno, eso no es nunca un inconveniente... —Francia se ríe. Prusia les mira a los dos esperanzado y contento.

—¿Y cómo planeas engañarlo para que salga de su madriguera? —España mira a Prusia.

—Esa es la pregunta del millón —sonríe Francia—. Creo que incluso voy a hacerte una apuesta... yo creo que no puedes sacar a _Suisse _de casa y traerlo a cenar aquí —sentencia.

—_Was?_¡Se suponía que tenías que ayudarme en ese pequeño detalle! —protesta el alemán.

—Pequeño detalle dice, casi nada —España mira a Francia

—Te ayudamos con el pequeño detalle, _mon amour_ —sonríe—. No he dicho en ningún momento que no te ayudaríamos, _cher,_ sólo he dicho que no estoy seguro de que vayamos a lograrlo. Créeme, _Suisse _conmigo no va a ir ni a la esquina.

—He pensado que invitarle no serviría de nada, pero quizás _West_podríamos querer pedirle dinero.

—_Allemagne_necesita dinero? —pregunta ?rancia levantando las cejas.

—_Nein,_pero podría necesitarlo yo —se encoge de hombros.

—No creo que Alemania deje que le pidas dinero a Suiza —responde España.

—Yo estoy seguro de que no te va a dejar... mmmmmmmm... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y le da un sorbo a su popote—. _Suisse_podría venir aquí si se sintiera comprometido a hacerlo. Finalmente sus relaciones con todos son hurañas, pero diplomáticas.

—¡Pues voy y me tiro a Liechtenstein y entonces seguro viene!

—No seas, bestia tío, Suiza viene aquí, ¡pero a matarte! —replica el español.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Algo diplomático? A mi se me da fatal —comenta el albino agobiado.

Francia se ríe con la charla.

—Quizás eso podría funcionar pero de una manera menos bestia.

—Yo creo que si solo respira demasiado cerca de Liechtenstein lo va a querer matar igual —responde España jugando con su caña entre los dientes.

—Non, omite a Liechtenstein de esto porque además vas a acabar castigado.

—¿Entonces qué quieres decir con menos bestia? —pregunta Prusia.

—Hacerle algo, que no tenga que ver con violar a nadie, algo... que le enfade un poco, y luego tengas que compensarle.

—¿No sería mejor traerle estando de buenas? —pregunta España un poco agobiado.

—¿Y tienes alguna brillante idea de cómo traerle estando de buenas? —pregunta Francia mirándole de reojo

—Pues... ¿Qué tal si organizamos unas jornadas del chocolate? —propone idiotamente—. Podría venir Bel.

Francia le mira con cara de "_are you kidding me_"

—Ya, claro... y hacer de esto una batalla campal entre _Belgique_ y _Suisse_.

—Bueno, sí, eso sí... —valora España.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —pregunta Prusia agobiado aun mirando a uno y otro mientras da vueltas por el cuarto.

—No sé, a ver. Dime de alguna travesurilla que le pudieras hacer a _Suisse_, algo que se te ocurra.

—Podría robarle... _Nein, nein_, eso también haría que me castigaran —se rasca la cabeza intentando pensar—. Podría ponerle petardos... pica-pica... robarle fotos... ¡Hey! ¿y si le mando las fotos que _Ungarn_y yo tenemos del señorito? —les mira esperanzado.

—Las fotos... se va a morir, las va a quemar y va a guardar la que más le guste —Francia sonríe.

—Bueno, le enviaremos copias, no las originales —Prusia sonríe malignamente.

—Será idiota si las quema, lo que va a hacer es decirnos a todos que lo ha hecho y enfadarse mucho —responde España imaginando lo que haría Romano.

—Pero podría querer disculparme, _nein?_le invitamos a cenar aquí a casa como disculpa... ¡Solo imaginad la cara del señorito! —se ríe malignamente.

—Pero espera, ¿en serio creen que quiera venir por eso? Quizás... bueno, si viene es que sí quiere verle. Al final, _Suisse _se parece un poco a _Angleterre_, y ellos dos yo creo que se ven mucho más poco —Francia hace su análisis mental.

—Aunque no quiera siempre está el asunto "comida gratis" —añade España.

—Ohhh... podría yo preparar un banquete... —sonríe el Francés—, ese siempre es un buen incentivo

—Bien, ¡vamos a hacer eso entonces! —exclama Prusia con emoción.

—A hacer eso... ¿será? —Francia se rasca la barbilla.

xoOXOox

Dos horas mas tarde, suena el timbre de casa de Suiza, quien tarda un rato laaaargo en abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hace, está en traje de baño secándose con una toalla la cabeza.

No hay nadie del otro lado, solo un baulcito de madera. El helvético levanta las cejas y cierra la puerta otra vez. El baulcito se va a quedar ahí triste y abandonado. Un arbusto se revuelve pero no pasa nada.

Horas más tarde, Suiza vuelve a abrir la puerta y se tropieza con el baúl al salir. Frunce el ceño.

Liechtenstein sale tras él por que ha notado el tropiezo.

—¿Estás bien_, bruder_?

—Esta porquería... no sé de donde salió, alguien la trajo.

Ella se agacha y lo recoge.

—_Nein, nein... _déjalo. No es nuestro.

—Pero alguien lo ha dejado aquí, debe ser para nosotros.

Suiza gruñe un poco y Liechtenstein lo mete en la casa dejándolo sobre la mesa del comedor, por el camino se le cae un sobrecito.

Él la mira todo el tiempo con los brazos cruzados pero ella no de da cuenta del sobrecito, mirándolo y examinándolo con cuidado por si fuera algo peligroso tal como le han enseñado.

—Se ha caído algo —murmura el suizo.

—¿Eh? —se vuelve a él. Camina hasta el sobrecito y lo levanta. Ella le mira, en el sobrecito hay unas letras que pone "Para _Schweiz_, que lo... Disfrutes"

Suiza frunce el ceño poniéndose un poco en guardia.

—¿Qué pone? —pregunta la chica.

—Dice que es para mí. Suéltalo, _bitte._.. no sé que tenga —responde.

Ella se aparta un poco, asustada y sumisa, mirándole. Suiza abre la caja y dentro solo hay, efectivamente, las fotos de Austria... Son fotos robadas, algunas en la ducha, algunas durmiendo, en ropa interior... Cosas así. Están embadurnadas con una sustancia que cuando las toque se le quedaran los dedos rojos una semana.

El helvético mete la mano y saca las fotos, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pero qué es esto?

Liechtenstein mira por encima de su hombro. Suiza frunce el ceño más y saca una foto mirando a Austria en ella

—¿Es _Herr Österreich_? —pregunta ella levantando las cejas.

Suiza se empieza a sonrojar exponencialmente y Liechtestein también, parpadeando.

—_Mein gott..._¿P-Pero qué es esto que me están enviando? ¡ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE! ¡ES UNA RIDICULEZ ABSOLUTA! Que las disfrute, ¿QUE LAS DISFRUTE? QUÉ VOY A DISFRUTAR YO DE UNAS FOTOS DE ESTE IMBÉCIL, INDESEABLE...

Liechtenstein se separa un poco asustada, mirándole.

—_B-Bruder..._—susurra. El suizo cierra el baúl de golpe.

La chica aparta los dedos y suelta un gritito del susto.

—Quédate aquí —le ordena a la chica tomando el baúl bajo el brazo y caminando con el hacia la cocina. Ella asiente.

—Voy a seguir limpiando el baño de arriba.

Suiza sale con el baúl por la puerta, y empieza a caminar hacia la montaña con el baulito en las manos, sacando humo por las orejas.

Un par de horas más tarde, Suiza entra sigilosamente sin el baul en la mano, tiene las manos ROJAS, su ropa huele a quemado y está de peor humor del que ha estado en mucho tiempo.

Camina hasta las escaleras con el ceño fruncido, sonrojado. Cabe mencionar que tiene una mancha roja también en el uniforme, a la altura del abdomen.

Liechtenstein ya ha acabado de limpiar y está haciendo galletas en la cocina. Entre otras cosas ha decidido limpiar el cubo con el que su hermano se cubre la cabeza y grita histéricamente a veces... Por si pudiera necesitarlo.

Suiza intenta pasar por la cocina sin dar explicaciones, sonrojándose más. Pensando que lleva la verdad escrita en la cara. Ha ido a ver las fotos, las ha revisado todas... TODAS y las ha intentado limpiar con agua del río... las ha puesto a secar y ahora las trae escondidas entre la ropa.

Lo que pasa es que ha estado pensando demasiado en Austria... y más si las fotos son de la vida cotidiana, las ha visto con LUPA para ver TODOS los detalles de manera morbosa

Liechtenstein le mira de reojo ofreciéndole unas galletas y preguntándole si está bien.

—_Nein! Ja! Nein!_Yo... ¡Las queme!

—Eh... vale —sonríe ella, él no le mira a la cara.

—Nunca te le acerques.

—Claro —asiente.

Saca una foto de su bolsillo en la que Austria parece extrañamente vestido (foto que se hizo fea con el agua), que tiene un agujero de bala en vez de cabeza.

Ella le mira de reojo mientras prepara la segunda bandeja de galletas para meterlas al horno.

El suizo la pega en el refrigerador con una de la pegatinas de la bandera suiza que tienen.

—Idiota —murmura girando hacia la puerta, tomando una galleta de la bandeja de Liechtenstein. Ella mira la foto en la nevera y suspira.

xoOXOox

Mientras tanto, en Berlín, Prusia y los otros dos han vuelto.

—_WEEEEEST!_

Alemania le ignora, sentado en su despacho

—_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEST!_ —corre por toda la casa. Alemania aprieta los ojos, fastidiado, tratando de concentrarse en el informe que está leyendo... y fallando miserablemente  
_  
—WEST! WEST! WEST! WEST!_—Prusia golpea todas las puertas por las que pasa. Alemania, que está acostumbrado a Italia... se desquicia, levantándose y abriendo la puerta de su despacho... histérico.

—_PREUßEN_! —grita con su mejor voz de general nazi justo en el momento que Prusia iba a golpear su puerta, así que le golpea en la barbilla y el albino le mira parpadeando.

—Oh! veo que tienes unos minutos para tu _Awesome bruder! _—sonrisa maligna.

—_Nein,_no tengo.

—Bueno, seguro que los vas a tener en cuanto te diga lo que he estado haciendo toda la tarde... —Le mira y sonríe aparentemente inocente, fallando miserablemente, metiéndose a su despacho. El menor levanta las cejas

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Bueno, tú... ¿cómo dirías que son nuestras relaciones diplomáticas con _Schweiz_? —pregunta sentado en la silla del alemán, tras el escritorio, dando vueltas con ella.

—Diplomáticas.

—¿Y si tuvieras que calificarlas dirías que son... buenas, malas, regulares... desastrosas?

—Han sido peores.

—Bueno —se detiene de dar vueltas un poco mareado con las manos en el escritorio—. Pues ahora ya no.

—¿Perdona?

—Que ahora ya no han sido peores... creo que ahora volvemos a estar en el hoyo —sonríe—. Creo que le he hecho enfadar.

Alemania aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Pueees... —se apoya en el respaldo se la silla y se mece un poco—. En realidad quería molestar al señorito, ¿sabes? Pero oí gritar a _Schweiz,_así que creo que también le he molestado a él.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no te metas con _Schweiz, Preußen..._Mil veces! —le riñe

—¡Oh, pero _West!_¡es que el señorito siempre está riñéndome y castigándome por cosas que no puede demostrar que yo haya hecho! ¡E s muy injusto! ¡Tengo que devolverme de alguna forma y esta es la única! —protesta infantilmente.

—Pero es _Schweiz._Te permito que le hagas un montón de cosas más, y que se peleen como si tuvieran tres años, pero con eso sabes que no te puedes meter.

—Yo solo le mandé unas fotos del señorito de esas que tenemos —hace los ojos en blanco—. Vale, había algunas en las que estaba desnudo, pero... —se da cuenta de algo y sonríe de lado—. De hecho no me extraña que se haya puesto a gritar horrorizado —se burla.

—_Was?_ —palidece un poco —. _Was?_

—Bueno, yo que sé. El caso es que no quería molestar a _Schweiz,_solo quería molestar al señorito así que estoy dispuesto a pedirle perdón y a compensarle con una cena aquí en casa —sentencia con tranquilidad. Alemania piensa unos instantes, y toma a Prusia del brazo.

—Vas a ir ahora mismo a contarle a _Österreich_lo que acabas de hacer —empieza a jalarle.

—_Was?_¿Yo? ¿En serio? —sonríe ilusionado. El menor le ve sonreír y frunce más el ceño.

—Deja-de-sonreír. Estoy MUY enfadado contigo.

—Jaja! yo que no había ido por que creía que querrías decírselo tu para que no se sintiera incomodo —repite las palabras de Francia—. Quiero ver su cara cuando se entere... además voy a traer a _Frankreich_ y a _Spanien_ para que me ayuden con la cena de _Schweiz._

Alemania frunce el ceño más y se detiene, empujándolo un poco contra la pared, apuntándole con un dedo en el pecho.

—¿Qué te propones, eh? Esto no es una gracia, ni una proeza, _Preußen_.

Prusia le mira a los ojos intentando no reírse.

—_West,_ya te he dicho que lo siento y que quiero compensarle... dejaré que seas tú quien le invite si no te fías de mi —sonríe.

Le mira a los ojos con mucha seriedad, y las orejas se le ponen rojas... oh dios, Alemania está enfadado.

—Tres meses sin dinero.

—_Was?_¿Por unas fotos? —protesta Prusia ahora en serio también.

—_Nein,_no es "por unas fotos".

—¿Entonces qué es? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esté realmente tan enfadado o solo lo esté fingiendo —replica gesticulando, según la teoría de España.

—Yo sé quien va a estar realmente enfadado, independientemente de Schweiz —se cruza de brazos —. Como me sigas reclamando, serán cuatro meses. Y vete a tu cuarto, que probablemente te llame.

—¡Oh, tío! ¡Esto no es _awesome_! —protesta y se va hacia el cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido, pateando algunos de los muebles.

Alemania le mira con el ceño fruncido, y camina hasta las escaleras, tragando saliva y pensando que Austria seguramente va a enfadarse bastante.

El rubio camina frunciendo el ceño hasta la cocina, hace un poco de café y unas pastas y luego va al salón donde está _el bossendorfen_. Suspira y abre la puerta.

Suena algo suave de Mozart, por que antes ha sentido una perturbación en el universo.

Alemania se acerca a la mesa de la sala y pone la charola en ella, lo más silenciosamente posible, haciendo un esfuerzo por no carraspear. Camina hasta la cantina, que está en el ángulo de visión del austríaco y sirve dos copas del aguardiente más fuerte que tiene.

Austria levanta la vista de las partituras al notar a Alemania dando vueltas por ahí y acaba el siguiente compás antes de detenerse.

Alemania se sienta en el sillón poniendo las dos copitas en la mesa.

—_Bitte,_ven un segundo.

—¿Quién se ha muerto? —pregunta acercándose a los sillones, escudándole.

—Nadie... aún —carraspea.

—¿Y toda esta solemnidad entonces? ¿No estabas trabajando?

—Ja, hasta que pasó algo. _Preußen._..

Levanta una ceja, escuchándole y suspira un poco cuando nombra a Prusia pensando que no hay ninguna novedad en eso en una postura de "qué hizo esta vez?"

—Aparentemente estaba aburrido y —carraspea—, decidió meterse con _Schweiz._

Austria se queda paralizado unos largos segundos parpadeando lentamente.

—Y aun no has oído lo peor —admite Alemania. El moreno inclina la cabeza y le mira por encima de las gafas. El rubio se estira a la mesita y toma la copa que hay sobre ella, se la extiende.

—La cosa es CÓMO es que se metió con _Schweiz_—sigue.

El austríaco ignora la copa mientras espera a que le diga para no hacer esto más dramático, temiéndose lo peor.

—Le envió unas fotos tuyas —carraspea—, unas de esas.

Frunce el ceño con incredulidad, mira tu por donde esto es aún peor de lo que se estaba imaginando como "peor" y eso que no es que Austria tenga poca imaginación.

Alemania le mira fruncir el ceño, agobiado... pensando que en un instante más va a matarle o algo así.

Austria valora la situación detenidamente y se sonroja un poco al darse cuenta de la idea propiamente. Cierra los ojos pensando que obviamente lo ha hecho para fastidiarle y sí le ha fastidiado, le ha dado al suizo un poder sobre él puesto que ahora podría usar... no espera que lo haga, por supuesto, Suiza no es de esa clase, pero lo tiene y le incomoda. Bueno, siempre que no haya seguido sus impulsos primarios de destrucción y las haya echado al fuego.

En cualquier caso no recuerda tampoco nada demasiado comprometido, no suele hacer muchas cosas ridículas. Por lo que recuerda hay algunas en las que incluso está desnudo... solía dejar algunas de esas para que Prusia y Hungría creyeran que aun podían burlar su censura, no eran nada extravagante, simplemente una persona lavándose... y aún así sigue un poco sonrojado.

Alemania le mira detenidamente esperando alguna reacción y se sonroja un poco al ver que el austriaco se sonroja.

Finalmente el de las gafas se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso y suspira.

—Estoy empezando a estar realmente HARTO de las chiquilladas de tu _bruder_—sentencia mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Alemania suspira también.

—Le he castigado ya sin dinero por un mes y —le mira a la cara—, voy a invitar a _Schweiz_a cenar, como compensación.

Austria le mira a los ojos y se queda paralizado.

—Y creo que es justo también que puedas castigarlo tú como te plazca.

—No estoy seguro de que un castigo... —empieza ignorando el otro asunto por que este es más sencillo—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer? La única manera de que aprenda que no puede hacer esas cosas sería quitándole sus recursos. No puedo dejar Berlín sin aparatos electrónicos.

—Ya te he dicho que lo he dejado sin dinero un mes.

—No estoy seguro de que eso... —suspira—. Creo que voy a... —se detiene a si mismo.

—¿A qué?

—A irme a _Wien_, estaba pensando, pero creo que eso es exactamente lo que quiere que haga. _Nein_, dejaré que sea _Schweiz_quien se niegue a venir a cenar y me encargaré de sus aparatos electrónicos, sin dinero por un mes le costará reponerlos una temporada.

—¿Crees que se niegue a venir? Espera, espera... ¿Irte?

—Ja.

Alemania parpadea.

—¿Para... Para siempre?

—_Nein, nein_, ya he dicho que no voy a irme.

—No se como compensarte —Austria le mira fijamente a los ojos con esa declaración y Alemania le sostiene la mirada sin entender.

—_Was?_—pregunta el rubio al final.

Austria entrecierra los ojos pensando en si le está dando a entender que no va a compensarle ya que está viviendo aquí a expensas suyas.

—No tienes que hacerlo, _Deustchland_.

—Ja, creo que sería adecuado.

El moreno se vuelve a la mesita y toma el vasito, ahora sí vaciándolo del un trago aún pensando en el asunto... No iba a venir, ¿verdad? Y mucho menos después de eso. No, claro que no. Además, que más daba si venía o no, no se hablaba con él y punto. Claro que tampoco se suponía que iba a ir a la boda, ¡pero esto no era la boda! Aprieta los ojos. Le sabía mal por Hungría pero iba a quitar TODAS las cámaras. Y todas son todas, incluidas las que hay en el cuarto de Alemania... puede que como favor a Hungría las ponga TODAS en el cuarto de Prusia.

—Creo además que esta es una buena forma de que ustedes mejoren sus relaciones diplomáticas... Quizás puedas conseguir que se una a la comunidad.

—_Deustchland, bitte..._Te prometo que ya tengo bastante con Ungarn e Italien en ese sentido —pide seriamente.

—Nos convendría mucho su capital en la comunidad.

—¿Y me lo pides a mí? —insiste incrédulo.

—Tú sabes como conseguirlo, solo es cuestionar que convivan un poco.

Se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Además de que agradecería tu ayuda para la cena.

—Invítale si quieres, _Deuscthland_, podría apostarte a que no va a acceder. De hecho, mira lo que te digo, si accede, estoy dispuesto a quedarme y hasta ayudarte con la cena —sonríe confiado para darse ánimos a si mismo más que nada—. Pero si quieres compensarme a mi, no me pidas que le meta en la comunidad, ya se largó del Sacro Imperio, no le ha gustado nunca esto de las comunidades.

—Intentar no cuesta nada pero agradezco que lo hagas entonces, aunque sepamos que quizás no tengamos éxito —malentiende el alemán

Austria levanta una ceja y decide que ya le dará las largas adecuadas a su debido tiempo sin más aportaciones.

—Voy a hablarle a _Schweiz_entonces. Invitare a Liechtenstein también, me daría gusto verla.

Austria suspira por que de hecho también hace MUCHO que él no ve a Liechtenstein. Alemania le mira con expresión indescifrable.

—Quizás podrías ayudarme a que venga —pide.

—Manteniéndome lo más alejado posible —responde sonriendo un poco forzado. Alemania sonríe un poco de lado.

—¿Cómo convenzo a _Schweiz?_

—Remarca lo de la cena gratis

El rubio asiente pensando.

—Una comida muy buena... Algo de su preferencia?

—¿Algo con queso? —pregunta y cae en la cuenta de algo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta sin contestar.  
_  
—Was? Österreich?_

—Ja?

—pregunta antes de salir

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, que acabo de recordar que de hecho no tengo ningún interés en que venga y además he dicho que te ayudaría una vez haya accedido... Si acaso lo hace —explica mirándole desde la puerta.

—¿Acabas de recordar?

—Ja. Solo un último consejo, si acaso la cosa se pone muy difícil, dile que tienes remedio para todo a base de aguardiente casero y lo que viene después —sonríe un poco malignamente de una forma muy sutil—. Él sabrá de lo que hablas.

xoOXOox

Prusia da un soberano portazo con la puerta de su cuarto, a lo que España, que está sentado junto a Francia criticando algunos de los nuevos diseños de Burberry en una revista, da un saltito y levanta la cabeza.

—_Mon dieu!_—Francia salta mirando a la puerta

—¡Me ha castigado! —protesta Prusia con el ceño fruncido—. He ido a confesar con buena voluntad por un crimen que... venga, no es lo peor que podría haber hecho, podría haberme tirado a Liechtenstein... ¡Y ME HA DEJADO TRES SEMANAS SIN DINERO!

—Ohhh... bueno, pero tienes las tarjetas —Francia no mide eso del "sin dinero" demasiado bien.

—_Nein,_ le robaré a _Italien_, pero ese no es el caso —se sienta con ellos.

—Bueno, ¿y qué ha dicho de lo otro? —pregunta España haciéndole sitio. Francia le mira mordiéndose el labio, suponiendo que le ha dicho que no, para colmo.

—No lo sé... —les mira—. Creo que sí le llamará, pero ha ido a hablar con el señorito primero. Francia sonríe malévolamente.

—Eso es bastante buena noticia, _non?_ Al menos va a fastidiar a _Autriche_. Lo que no creo es que el le convenza de venir.

—Sigo diciendo que la cara de Austria será un poema cuando se entere... —suelta España llevándose las manos tras la cabeza—. Ojala tuviéramos algunas de Suiza para darle a él.

—Quizás les convenzas del todo si bajas y dices que cocinarás tú —pide Prusia a Francia.

—A _Autriche_... yo no sé si yo lo puedo convencer de algo.

—Austria hará lo que diga quien paga o se irá... y no creo que se vaya, eso es mucho dinero y es lo que quiere Prusia —responde España para Francia.

—La cosa es... quien paga —Francia les mira a los dos.

—Pues mi_ bruder_—responde Prusia como si eso fuera obvio—. Bueno, yo por que me ha castigado sin dinero por tres días ¡Tres días! ¡Eso es toda una vida!

—¿No que eran tres semanas?

—Y yo qué sé —responde enfurruñado.

—Aún así hay que ir a pedirle dinero para ir a comprar —les recuerda el español.

—¿Estás seguro de que accedió a hacer la cena? —pregunta el francés mirando al albino

—Nein, ya te dije que se fue a hablar con el señorito. Francia mira a España.

—Tú eres un huevos tibios con _Autriche_, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¡Anda! ¿y eso por qué?

—Podrías PERFECTAMENTE ayudar un poco más y convencerle y nos mandas a mi o a él, a la guerra sin fusil —se pasa una mano por el pelo y hace ademán de levantarse.

—¿Quieres que venga contigo? —pregunta mirándole sin levantarse—. De todas formas es divertido ver los tensos que os ponéis cada vez que estáis juntos en el mismo cuarto.

—No me vendría mal que vinieras conmigo en realidad... y no veo que nos pongamos tensos en lo absoluto —le sonríe extendiéndole una mano. El español se la toma y sonríe.

—Entonces estás perdiendo facultades —se levanta muertas Prusia les mira y Francia hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo de lado.

—Naah.

Prusia se levanta dispuesto a bajar también.

—Eh, eh, ¿a dónde te crees que vas tú, merluzo? —le detiene España del pecho. Francia sonríe mirando a Prusia divertido.

—_Was?_—protesta—. Pues vamos a convencer al señorito.

—_Non, mon amour_... ya suficiente problema tenemos con los que tenemos.

—Eso mismo —segura España mirando a Francia de reojo—. Se supone que vamos a convencerle de que diga que sí... a pesar de que la tensión sexual que hay entre vosotros podría sernos favorable, creo que nosotros dos nos bastamos.

Prusia parpadea sin haber entendido mucho.

—Bien, ahora volvemos con el veredicto —Francia le da una palmada a España en el culo y le cierra un ojo a Prusia.

España se ríe y Prusia hace los ojos en blanco por que aún está medio enfurruñado, sacando su playstation. Francia sonríe caminando con España hasta la puerta.

xoOXOox

Suena la puerta del cuarto de Hungría.

—Pasa! —grita mirando hacia la televisión con la plancha en la mano. Austria abre la puerta.

—Oh! _Helló,kedves..._—le sonríe.

—_Ungarn..._—suspira sin sonreír—. Voy a quitar las cámaras de la casa.

Hungría frunce el ceño y le mira a los ojos, sin soltar la plancha encima de una camisa de Italia.

—¿Qué? ¿Por? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se les están dando usos inadecuados —responde mirándole por encima de las gafas.

—¿Qué usos inadecuados? —pregunta sosteniéndole la mirada y la camisa empieza a desprender humito.

—Cuidado con la ropa, no la destroces —responde al notarlo—. Usos inadecuados. _Preußen_está castigado. Puedes reclamarle a él si no te parece esta medida.

—¡Oh! —levanta la plancha notando que ha quedado marcada su forma en la camisa. Suelta un taco en húngaro que en realidad puede confundirse con cualquier otra cosa. Desconecta la plancha—. No, no, no... espera. —se acerca a él—, ¿de qué usos inadecuados hablas?

—Ha... distribuido algunas de las fotos.

La húngara le mira a los ojos unos instantes y luego le toma del brazo y le invita a sentarse en la cama... es decir, lo sienta en la cama.

Austria la sigue un poco incomodo, pero a sabiendas que igual se va a enterar por Prusia.

—Traes una cara absolutamente horrenda... ¿qué pasó? —pregunta dulcemente.

—Se las mandó a _Schweiz_—resume para fingir que no es tan grave. Hungría levanta las cejas porque sabe perfectamente bien qué implica eso.

—Voy a arrancarle la cabeza. ¿Qué dijo _Svjác_? ¿C-Cuáles fotos le mando?

—No tengo ni idea —se mira las manos y luego la mira fijamente.

—¿Y crees que haya...? Ay dios mío, voy a matarlo.

—Voy a quitar las cámaras —repite y se levanta.

—Pero _Ausztriaaa._... —protesta levantándose también, consternada.

—Unos días al menos —negocia pensando en si realmente viene a cenar se sentirá más cómodo sin registros gráficos—. No me reclames a mi, no soy yo el que las ha malutilizando.

Hungría suspira, pensando que tiene cierta razón.

—Lo siento, en serio, el es idiota cuando se lo propone... ¿vas a hacer algo? ¿Ir a hablar con _Sjvác?_

—Nein, danke

—responde como si eso fuera a agravarlo todo—. No empieces otra vez con eso, _bitte._

—Sigo diciendo que deberían y es el pretexto perfecto además —insiste un poco.

—E igual de obstinadamente que todas las otras veces repito _"nein, danke"_

—Sólo dime por qué no... —pide tomándole del brazo con bastante mes suavidad de la que ocupa habitualmente.

—No vamos a discutir esto otra vez, no hay ningún motivo para hacerlo, ergo es una perdida de tiempo.

—_Ausztria._Sabes bien que no pueden enfadarse para siempre.

—A este paso y con la ayuda de _Preußen_, permíteme discrepo —responde con una sonrisa cínica. Hungría se muerde el labio y le mira a los ojos, Austria se sube las gafas tan tranquilo.

La chica suspira y se gira hacia la plancha.

—Él debe echarte tanto de menos como tú le echas de menos a él... igual que Liechtenstein.

Austria se queda un momento en la puerta, tragando saliva.

—Que debe ser... Nada —miente sonriendo falsamente y sale.

Hungría hace los ojos en blanco sabiendo que Austria sabe perfectamente bien que no engaña a nadie... o al menos no a ella. Vuelve a soltar otra grosería cuando ve la camisa de Italia, y piensa en las cámaras... ¡LAS CÁMARAS que va a quitar Austria! ¿Y cómo se supone que va a entretenerse ahora?

Austria se va directamente al comedor pensando en los ángulos de las fotos que recuerda para poder encontrarlas todas. Alemania entra al comedor unos segundos más tarde.

—Acabo de colgar con _Schweiz, Österreich..._eres un genio —tan feliz, Alemania.

Austria levanta la cabeza como si le acabaran de pillar haciendo algo ilegal. El rubio levanta las cejas.

—_Was?  
_  
—Nada —Niega con la cabeza rápidamente—. ¿qué me decías?

—Que he conseguido que venga.

El moreno levanta las cejas.

—¿Por? ¿Le han hecho una lobotomía últimamente?

Alemania se ríe un poco de la broma...

—¿Y cómo ha sido el milagro? —pregunta sarcástico, pero visiblemente más nervioso.

—Le expuse que sería mejor esto que un acto oficial, insistí en que la cena sería gratis y eso último del aguardiente fue determinante.

Frunce el ceño con lo del acto oficial pensado en tener que exponer las PRUEBAS frente al tribunal del haya, nerviosito, luego hace los ojos en blanco con lo de lo gratuito y levanta las cejas con el aguardiente.

—No viene Liechtenstein —anuncia mirándole a la cara. Austria bufa un poco en plan derrotista.

—Lo que me sorprende es lo del aguardiente, ¿qué quieres decir con determinante? —exige una aclaración de forma rara. Alemania le mira no muy convencido.

—Sinceramente, pegó un grito que me dejó medio sordo por un rato y estaba seguro de que diría que no después de que hizo unos sonidos raros por un rato largo.

Austria sonríe un poco con satisfacción, sin poder evitarlo.

—Y luego ha dicho que venía y que se tenía que ir.

El de las gafas entrecierra los ojos sintiendo eso un poco contradictorio, sin poder seguir la línea de pensamiento de helvético.

—Y empezó a decir algo que creo que era para ti, algo de que te dijera algo, pero luego se fue. ¿Qué es eso del aguardiente, eh?

Austria sonríe de lado.

—Es un destilado de alcohol —responde.

—_Nein,_no hablo de eso.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas entonces.

—Hablo de lo que me hiciste decir.

_—Ja._Y yo. El aguardiente es una bebida destilada del alcohol.

Alemania parpadea sin terminar por comprender. Carraspea. Austria sigue en una postura muy tranquila, perfectamente consciente de que Alemania no está entendiendo.

—Pues eso fue en resumen lo que pasó —termina por concluir el alemán.

—Y aun así no deja de sorprenderme que haya aceptado.

—Quizás tiene interés en verte otra vez —le mira a los ojos.

—Quizás tiene interés en el aguardiente —responde sonrojándose un poquito.

—¿Tú vas a traer el aguardiente? —pregunta Alemania empezando a estar un poco harto de eso.

—_Nein._

—¿Y quién va a traerlo ?

—¿No tienes?

—Pues tengo bebidas, _Österreich_, no se en realidad cual en concreto sea la que quieres —protesta.

—Relájate, _Deuschtland,_que tu no le caes mal.

En ese momento tocan la puerta del comedor, que está abierta.

—Relajado estoy, eres tú el que está complicándome —se gira a la puerta y levanta las cejas al ver a Francia y a España. Austria se vuelve también y se tensa aún más.

—_Allemagne, Autriche_ —el francés los saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza, sonriendo—, _bonjour!_

—_Hey!_—saluda España también levantando una mano—. ¿Qué hay?

Alemania levanta más las cejas.

—_Hallo, guten tag._

Austria frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos y luego hace un movimiento de cejas a modo de saludo.

—Perdonen la interrupción, pero _Prusse_acaba de contarnos la tremenda idiotez que hizo —indica el Francés mirando a Alemania. Automáticamente Austria frunce más el ceño.

—Por más divertido que me suene, hemos concluido que no ha sido el mejor curso de acción. _Suisse_es... un poco agresivo, en realidad —se pasa la mano por el pelo.

España mira a Francia de reojo y luego a Austria y a Alemania.

Alemania le mira con la misma expresión de siempre. Francia sigue mirándole a él y Austria sigue sin hacer comentarios.

Francia sonríe y mira a España de reojo.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes?

Austria mira a Francia fijamente a los ojos, sin decir nada. El francés le sostiene la mirada unos instantes y Alemania hace el milagro.

—_Prusse_ está castigado y yo voy a dar una cena para _Schweiz_.

Austria aparta la mirada y la dirige a Alemania. España sonríe y mira a Francia de reojo, quien sonríe y reprime las ganas de abrazar a Alemania.

—Sería excelente si pudierais desaparecer de la casa y llevaros a _Preußen_con vosotros para evitar más altercados —pide Austria inclinando la cabeza.

—Oh, una cena. No te preocupes, yo me encargo —sentencia el francés, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al alemán con mucha suavidad e ignorando a Austria—. ¿Cuántas personas dices que son?

—Podemos cocinar cualquier cosa que se te ocurra —añade España para Alemania.

Alemania levanta las cejas y mira a Austria de reojo, y Francia carraspea mirando a España en plan "ve y distrae al otro".

España se muerde el labio por que no es un buen momento, hay un aura oscura alrededor del austríaco.

Francia le fulmina un poco y se vuelve a Alemania. España le fulmina de vuelta por que si la hay es por culpa del Francés.

—Venga, es mucho el trabajo de cocina y yo estoy seguro de que para que realmente se pueda pedir una disculpa adecuada, será necesario que esto sea TODO un banquete.

—¿Acaso tienes tú algún interés en disculparte por algo o sabes acaso lo que significa ese concepto? —espeta Austria al vacío, sentándose al piano. Francia se contiene de hacer los ojos en blanco.

—¿Harían entonces ustedes toda la cena?

Austria sigue de espaldas a ellos, escuchando silenciosamente y España se acerca al piano poniendo una mano encima, mirando a Alemania.

—_Oui... _lo que sea para sacar a _Prusse_del aprieto, ya nos contó que le has dejado sin dinero una semana y eso, como imaginarás... pesará en nuestra economía —sonríe.

—Un mes —responde en automático Alemania, Francia hace cara de horror.

—Peor aun, _mon dieu._Vamos a ver, ¿si la cena sale perfecta, se le quita el castigo? —sonríe levantando la barbilla.

España se agarra más fuerte de la tapa del piano, apoyándose un poco en él y Austria sigue sin reaccionar, solamente pensando. Alemania frunce el ceño y mira a Francia a los ojos.

—_Nein._ La cena es ADEMAS del castigo, ni siquiera insistas —sentencia y se gira con Austria —. _Österreich?_

Francia cierra la boca, tensándose un poco, porque conoce bien a Alemania.

Austria reflexiona, ¿por qué este interés en la cena? ¿Cómo supo Alemania de las fotos? No pudo saberlo por Suiza, Suiza es una persona discreta, ¿pillo a Prusia? pero si le hubiera pillado lo habría impedido. Hungría no sabía nada y Francia y España no le habrían dicho. Prusia... Prusia habría tenido que confesar, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué iba Prusia a confesar sabiendo que podía exponerse a un castigo? ¿por qué él interés en la cena? No podía ser que Prusia estuviera intentando esto, se sentía incomodo, demasiada expectación. Se vuelve a Alemania.

—_Ja?_

—¿Tú qué dices? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Austria mira a Francia. Se iría. Se iría a Viena. No iba a permitirles ser su títere... pero eso era lo que Prusia quería en el fondo. Prusia le había acorralado contra las cuerdas, o quedarse a hacer el ridículo o largarse con la cola entre las piernas.

Francia tiene ganas ahora de golpearle a Alemania en la cabeza. Se mira las uñas, con desinterés.

—Yo no lo veo claro, en mi opinión un "_Danke,_ pero_ nein"._

Francia se encoge de hombros mirando a Austria. El alemán suspira y mira su reloj.

—Bien. Tengo un par de juntas. _Österreich,_ ¿podrías ayudarme a organizar a _Italien_entonces para que preparen la cena?

—Claro —responde Austria y cuando va a levantarse España le detiene del hombro.

—¿Estás seguro, cariño, qué quieres hacer esto tú solo? —pregunta suavemente, sin burla, refiriéndose a enfrentarse a Suiza. Francia sonríe de lado, triunfal.

—Estoy seguro que no quiero hacerlo con vosotros —responde Austria sin mirar a España. Francia baja el tono de voz y mira a Alemania de reojo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no me quiere, pero yo también sé lo mucho que le gusta a _Suisse_mi comida —explica con absoluta seriedad.

Austria mira a Alemania quien carraspea y mira a Austria a los ojos.

El moreno no se pronuncia por que Alemania tiene la última palabra.

—No veo por que tú ni _Italien_ tengan que hacerse cargo de algo que es culpa de _Preußen_. Necesito que él se haga responsable de los líos en los que se mete —sentencia el alemán.

España sonríe y Austria frunce el ceño.

—Seremos diez —sentencia el de las gafas.

—Bien —asiente Francia—, Necesitamos un poco de dinero, como te imaginas. Unos... dos mil estarán bien.

Alemania levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—_Mein gott in himmel..._¿qué es lo que vas a cocinar? —pregunta sacando la cartera.

—Cosas de la mejor calidad —responde España acercándose a Francia y apoyándose sobre su hombro. Francia mira de reojo a Austria y le sonríe un poquito.

—Y fresas —toma los billetes que le da el alemán.

—Disculpadme, debo hacer un par de llamadas a mis invitados sorpresa —suelta levantándose—. Y _Frankreich_, quiero que haya aguardiente en el postre —responde al pasar por su lado con el tono más remilgado y exigente posible, levantando la barbilla.

—_Stroh_durante el postre, bien... lo tomaré en cuenta para preparar algo acorde a ello —asiente el francés, sonriéndole a Austria, intrigado con los invitados "sorpresa". Alemania levanta las cejas

España también mira a Austria marcharse por que no había hecho cuentas con los comensales esperados y el número que dio el austríaco. Alemania carraspea.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a ello cuanto antes —propone España tirando de Francia para irse antes de que Alemania se lo repiense.

—_Oui_, estoy de acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, _Allemagne_.

Alemania esta haciendo cálculos mentales de los invitados y el precio. Solo asiente para despedirles.

* * *

_Y por fin estamos llegando ya al... DESENLACE! Un poco más de multipairing en estos capítulos, pero ahora todo gira alrededor de ellos dos. Buena suerte con el aguardiente, Austria. ¿Alguien se atreve a aventurar sobre los invitados sorpresa?_


	18. La cena II El más awesome Plan Awesome

Al cabo de un rato, Alemania se levanta para ir al buscar al austríaco, que está al teléfono. El rubio se sienta cerca de él y mira el reloj pensando en sus juntas

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —asiente contestando. Alemania espera pacientemente tomando el periódico.

—Mandaré a alguien a por ti, si lo necesitas, _Italien,_por ejemplo.

Alemania frunce el ceño intentando averiguar quien es.

—Ah, claro, no lo necesitas al final, perfecto. Será una cena formal, ja, a las ocho... _Auf viedersehen.  
_  
Alemania le mira colgar y luego levanta las cejas.

—¿Quién viene?

El austríaco sonríe de lado.

—Uno, ahora me falta el otro, será mucho más fácil.

—¿Quienes son?

—_England y Römer_—responde

—_England?_

—Ja. Pensé en _Belgium_, pero lo que quiero es desviar la atención de _Spanien_ y sobre todo a _Frankreich. England_le reclama más atención.

—Pero se están peleando siempre

—Por eso. _Frankreich_ va a estar concentrado en pelear con él en vez de estar concentrado en mí y en _Schweiz_ y en frivolizar todo el asunto tal como _Preußen_querría.

—¿Frivolizar?

—¿Tanto interés en la cena? ¿_Preußen_confesando voluntariamente? Creen que soy su títere, su hazmerreír. Si no puedo marcharme ni puedo quedarme, les pondré a ellos en una situación similar a la que quieren ponerme.

—Estás seguro de... ¿El hazmerreír?

—¿Mandarle fotos y decírselo a todos, _Deustchland_? ¿Y luego reunirnos a todos para hablar de ello? A ti no te parece mucho más relacionado con humillar que con molestar.

—¿Cómo es que no me dijiste eso antes?

—No me di cuenta hasta que vi la totalidad del plan en _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_inmiscuidos abiertamente en ello.

Alemania frunce el ceño

—¿Quieres cancelarlo?

_—Nein._

—Mein Gott... Preußen

es infinito —aprieta los ojos.

—Ja, pero castigarle no funciona, ya lo ves, la única forma es demostrarle que nada de lo que haga puede molestarme.

Alemania suspira.

—Ustedes dos, los dos, tienen que arreglares entre ustedes. Llevan toda la vida peleando como niños pequeños —le riñe

—Créeme que yo no necesito demostrarle nada —responde estirado. ("¡No, lo que necesitas es tirártelo!" Gritaría España si estuviera oyéndoles)

—Pues demostrar o no, los dos parecen niños pequeños, incapaces de convivir. No sé cómo, pero tienes que arreglarlo

—Su cabeza quedaría perfecta colgada sobre la chimenea —bromea. Alemania sonríe.

—A la par de la tuya.

—Una sola ya resolvería el problema.

—A mi me tranquilizaría más que fueran las dos —suspira.

Austria se encoge de hombros y vuelve a darse cuenta de en lo que se han metido.

_—Österreich._

—Ja?

—Quizás deberías intentarlo.

—¿El que?

Se miran fijamente uno al otro y Alemania carraspea.

—Bien, llamaré a _Römer_ahora.

—Yo tengo una junta.

Austria asiente dándole pie para que se marche, tomando el teléfono.

xoOXOox

Prusia aparca el Volkswagen de Alemania en el parking del supermercado.

—Aún no puedo creer que _Allemagne_haya accedido a hacer la cena, nos haya dado dinero Y nos haya prestado su coche para venir...

—Lo más irónico de todo es que nos haya dado dinero después de castigar a Prusia —se ríe España.

—No hay para tanto, solo es el Volkswagen ni siquiera me deja tocar el Audi o el Mercedes —responde Prusia mirándole mientras pone el freno de mano.

—Pues no me extraña que no te deje tocar el Audi, yo tampoco te dejaría tocar el Audi si tuviera uno —comenta España con esa frustración propia de quien ha tenido las llaves de un _Maserati _en las manos y solo le dejan conducir un SEAT.

—Pero él es mi _bruder_... además, ¿por qué no? seguimos vivos.

—_Oui,_claro... sólo porque tenemos un propósito en la vida, que es lograr que media humanidad tenga sexo con la otra media. Si nos hubiéramos quedado sin motivación probablemente habríamos estrellado el Volkswagen mientras cantábamos en el quemacocos —Francia sonríe y se quita el cinturón de seguridad dispuesto a bajar del coche.

—¡Podemos hacer eso a la vuelta! —sonríe Prusia.

—Bueno. Ya veremos de regreso. No olviden que tenemos que hacer un banquete y solo hay unas cuantas horas para prepararlo.

—Bien, ¡vayamos a por las cosas! _KESESESESE~_—Prusia se roba un carrito, se monta de pie encima— ¡ADELANTE MIS VALIENTES! —Grita con un brazo en alto, mientras España sale corriendo contra el carrito y lo empuja hasta tomar velocidad, cuando van lo bastante rápido, salta para montarse y así cruzan las puertas del supermercado.

—_Mon dieu..._son unos críos— Francia entra al supermercado y lanza un beso a la cajera y a la mujer que ordena las latas, mientras pellizca el culo del policía de la puerta.

España y Prusia, que se han estampado contra una pila enorme de toallas, se descojonan en el suelo.

—¡Bueno, chicos! Por vez treinta y siete... —Francia se para enfrente de ellos y empieza a taconear el suelo del supermercado con cara firme de ceño fruncido—. _Bloody Hell!_¡Son una vergüenza! Que va a decir la reina de esto! —dice imitando a Inglaterra, muerto de risa al final. España se descojona.

—_Vaffanculo,_bastardo! ¡No te rías! ¡Déjame en paz, pervertido! ¡¿No puedes dejar de comportarte como un crío?! —riñe él imitando a Romano.

—_Nein! Nein!_¡Tengo una mejor! tengo una mejor! —Responde Prusia—. ¡No seas Idiota! Que te tengo dicho sobre tirar eso que aun se puede aprovechar, eres un golfo! —grita y luego hace el gesto de subirse las gafas—. ¡Aléjate del piano!

—Permíteme complemento... —empieza Francia riéndose—. Podrías dar aguardiente austriaco de postre en la comida —indica usando la fórmula de pregunta pero tono de orden tan clásico del austriaco —. Y fresas. Quiero fresas. Las fresas nos excitan a ambos.

—¡Te he dicho que no me preguntes más por _Schweiz!_¡Tengo mi ordenador lleno de archivos referentes a él con cada cosa que sale en el periódico y me escondo para comer los bombones pero no sé nada, ¿entiendes? —sigue Prusia haciendo gestos pomposos de una manera demasiado dura y tensa.

—"Soy un aristócrata noble de la clase más alta con un rancio abolengo, pero dejo que Alemania se ocupe de mi manutención como muestra de buena voluntad" —añade España—. O mejor, "Liechtenstein! No toques ese baúl de aspecto misterioso que alguien ha dejado frente a nuestra puerta por que cree que esto es un contenedor de basura y no nuestro porche!"

—Non, non... pero eso tiene que ser algo más en la línea... —carraspea, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos —. No me hables de ese imbécil, estúpido, indeseable, no me interesa saber nada de él. Y no crean que me gustan sus ojos —se acerca a España, cambiando el tono y desfrunciendo el ceño. El español le toma naturalmente de la cintura acercándosele. Francia carraspea—, o sus delicadas manos... o s... su... su manera de to... tocar el piano. _Österreich... Ich liebe dich, Österreich..._ ven por mi... soy _Suisse!_

De manera misteriosa, Francia siente algo duro, frío y peculiarmente parecido a un tubo metálico en la nuca. Prusia se pone de pie para empezar a imitar a Suiza y de pronto se queda pálido agradeciendo que haya llegado antes de tiempo

—¿Se puede saber... —empieza Suiza en francés muy, muy tenso— ... que _merde_están haciendo? —termina la frase, temblando de la furia, intentando controlarse para no volarle la cabeza a Francia, quién palidece al reconocer la voz.

—Eeeeeh... —Prusia vacila y España aprieta más fuerte a Francia contra sí de manera que pueda tirarle al suelo si a Suiza se le va la olla—. Hemos... hemos venido a comprar... comida —explica Prusia muuuuuuy lentamente y con tono conciliador.

—¿Se puede saber por qué este payaso está brincoteando por aquí, diciendo mi nombre y mencionando a un indeseable? —Suiza continúa, mirando a Prusia, acercando el cañón de la pistola a la cabeza de Francia de manera que toque, de nuevo, la piel de su nuca.

—Err... _Suisse, je..._ —Francia tiembla—... yo estaba hablando de _Suède._

Prusia asiente vehementemente dando su apoyo para que suene creíble mientras les mira súper tenso, también pensando en saltar sobre el helvético si fuera necesario.

—No me trates como estúpido, _France_y dame UN solo motivo para que no te vacíe la pistola en la cabeza —Suiza respira, vacilante... pensando en lo absurdo que es que este él con la pistola en la cabeza de Francia, en un supermercado.

—Suiza... Francia está demente, ya lo sabes, la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera él mismo se escucha —interviene España débilmente.

—¿Eres neutral? —Francia se gira para ver a Suiza. Está pálido como una hoja de papel y temblando—. Venga, _cher_... vamos a tranquilizarnos. Me da... gusto que estés aquí, quizás puedas de... decirme. ¿qué marca de queso te... te gusta más?

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Sabes? Un absoluto imbécil —Murmura intentando acallar su propia voz mientras se enfunda la pistola en el cinturón, más por pensar que no se ve bien que un país neutral esté apuntando con un arma a otro país a la mitad del supermercado que por estar realmente tranquilo—. Como te vuelva a encontrar, hablando de mí y de ese indeseable, te juro que...

Prusia y España se relajan considerablemente cuando guarda el arma y el moreno suelta un poco a Francia.

—Errr... yo... erm... seguro, seguro... nunca más —Francia hace el gesto de cerrar la boca como con un zipper—. Me portaré bien.

Suiza se da la media vuelta y empieza a caminar lejos de ahí y Francia se cae sobre España, aún temblando.

—_Sacrebleu!_—exclama. España le acaricia la espalda tratando de confortarle.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el español—. Deberíamos haberle preguntado si es alérgico al marisco, ¿qué te ha dicho del queso?

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe si es alérgico por que no ha comido nunca —responde Prusia charlando animadamente de nuevo por que se recupera muy rápido.

—Pues es que si no los ha probado nunca dicen que el afrodisíaco funciona mejor.

—¡No jodas! ¡Va a ser un descojone, tío! —exclama Prusia.

—Pero el secreto está en el vino, hay que elegir diferentes botellas para cada plato, así cada vez que acaben un plato deberán vaciar la copa para servir el siguiente vino.

—Oh... bien! eso es una excelente idea —asegura Francia relajándose.

—Si el señorito sigue llevando pantalones para el postre me entrego voluntariamente al _Psychovodka_—suelta Prusia riéndose.

—Ah, sí? OOOH! Vale! Vale... es una apuesta —Francia sonríe maligno por que ya se ha recuperado lo bastante como para volver a las andadas.

—_Nein! nein!_¡No iba en serio! ¡No iba en serio!

—Un poco tarde para decidir eso, _cher_. Ya lo has dicho, ahora lo cumples.

—¡Joder! —protesta.

—_Oui_, eso también vas a tener que hacerlo con _Hongrie_... pero eso es aparte. Ahora, concéntrense por favor. Hemos de comprar también aguacate, piña, chocolate, zarzamoras, ostras, espárragos, zanahorias, higos, miel, trufas —enumera—. Y estoy pensando en la opción de ponerles a todos un poco de Viagra en el relleno de los camarones. ¿Qué dicen?

—¿Todo esto es por lo de la pistola? venga, solo es el poder del amor... ya sabes, la tensión sexual —sigue Prusia y se oye claramente como en algún lado de la tienda se carga un rifle.

—¡Eso del Viagra es una buena idea! ¡No van a poder levantarse de sus asientos! —se ríe España imaginándoles.

—Te advierto_ Prusse_ —Francia susurra—. Si sigues jugando a la tensión sexual con _Suisse_y éste termina apuntándome de nuevo...

—Vale, vale... —Prusia sonríe inocentemente.

—Así que el secreto está en que nosotros no comamos camarón... bien, hay que tenerlo en cuenta.

—La cosa es que… _Non, non_, sea como sea, pase lo que pase TODOS tenemos que comer TODO para que NADIE pueda sospechar —sentencia Francia—. Si acaso no comemos camarón, la gente sospechará. Vamos a comer todos de todo, con todo y Viagra.

—Podrían no gustarnos los camarones —propone el español.

—Sería ridículamente sospechoso. Todo el mundo nos ha visto comer camarones además, así que non. No es una opción.

—Podrían no gustarme a mi solamente —sigue España riendo.

—Veo que no has tenido el placer de utilizar al adorado Viagra... ¡_Dieu,_eres un gallina!

—No sabía que tú requirieras de ayuda para esas cosas,_ Frankreich_—replica Prusia intentando picarle.

—No requiero ayuda para nada, simplemente soy listo y leo sobre ESOS temas. ¡Escucha! El Viagra sólo sirve si estás excitado y como ese es un estado permanente en mí no surte efecto especial.

Prusia sonríe con malicia... es decir, Prusia sonríe normalmente.

—Puedo apostar a que nadie en esa reunión estará más excitado y reprimido que _Autriche _y_ Suisse_—sentencia el galo—. En fin... lo del viagra es arriesgado. Pueden llegar a sospechar. Decidan ¿qué quieren que hagamos?

—¡A mi me parece bien! —Prusia el suicida vota a favor.

—Bien... ¿Tú qué piensas _Espagne_?

España el idiota también vota a favor, asintiendo.

—Ojala pudiéramos traer a Romano. Pero verle pelear con Alemania destruiría un poco la atmosfera... aún así, vale.

—Si trajéramos a Romano, tú tendrías un enorme problema al intentar esconder_ tu_... vigor —responde Francia.

—No, si trajéramos a Romano yo tendría una enorme satisfacción de no tener... mi vigor en vano —responde el español sonriendo.

—¡Y tenemos que hacer sopa! —interviene Prusia de la nada.

—¿Sopa? —pregunta Francia descolocado.

—_Ja!_Sopa, una sopa de cualquier cosa, ni siquiera tiene que ser elaborado, sopa de ajos puede ser.

—¡Ah! ¡Picante! hay que hacer cosas picantes, eso hace que se tenga calor —comenta España.

—Sopa de ajos... creo que prefiero _crème_ de brócoli o _Vichyssoise._

—Nah! Nah! Nada elaborado, no es para comer, es para tirársela por encima y que tengan que desnudarse... o sentirse húmedos toda la velada, lo que prefieran.

—¿Qué vas a tirarles encima? —Francia abre los ojos como platos—. Non, non... Esto tiene que ser elegante, sutil y suave si queremos que_ Autriche_haga algo. El hombre es un absoluto caballero, que requiere invitación para cualquier cosa (a excepción de quitarse los pantalones).

—Bueno, podemos tirársela a loco de la pistola... pueden suceder accidentes en las galas sutiles y suaves y lo que sea.

Francia, que mientras discuten ha terminado de echar todas las cosas necesarias a dos carritos del súper, completos y tintineantes debido a las 20 botellas de vino, se dirige a las cajas.

—¡Podríamos hacer una _fondue _de chocolate y fruta para postre!

—_Espagne,_ podrías por favor ir a comprar el Viagra a la far… Oh la la, _cher! FANTASTIQUE_! !

—Además hay un juego con la _fondue _de chocolate en el que tienes que alimentar a la persona que se sienta frente a ti en vez de a ti mismo, aprovechando los palillos largos.

Prusia levanta las cejas.

—¿Lo hay?

—Vaya... _Espagne_ parece haber jugado a la _fondue _un millón de veces con Romano —comenta Francia sonriendo, España se sonroja un poco y se ríe.

—Solo que por alguna misteriosa razón no veo a Suiza alimentando a Austria con un palito largo —añade el moreno y Francia suelta una carcajada.

—Con semejante pistolón, podría apostar a que el palito es corto —Prusia se descojona—. Complejoooos — se oye al otro lado de la tienda como se carga un rifle.

—Eh... bueno, que mientras pagáis voy a la farmacia, hemos dicho, ¿no? —cambia de tema España, yéndose.

—Aún así lo de la _fondue _puede funcionar, _Autriche _exigirá que decidamos la distribución de los comensales en la mesa ANTES, es una buena escusa.

—Es un buen punto... Además, se supone que para esa hora del día ya estarán semi-borrachos —responde Prusia.

—¿Has visto a _Autriche _ligeramente pasado de copas alguna vez? —pregunta Francia.

—Mmmmmmm... creo que no y si lo he visto iba yo demasiado pedo para darme cuenta—valora Prusia.

—No me lo imagino... —avanzan un poco en la fila—. No sé, siendo tan aburrido y estirado pienso que se dormirá o algo así. No creo que sea desinhibido... seguro es como _Angleterre _que es malacopa. ¿Sabes? O más bien creo que _Autriche_ debe ser nostálgico decadente...

—Pues yo lo imagino como —Prusia levanta las manos y da palmadas en el aire después de cada nombre— _Preußen! Ungarn! Italien!_Haced que se detenga el cuarto que me quiero bajar.

—Eso sería sumamente gracioso —se ríe Francia—. En este caso esperemos que la cosa sea "_Suisse_, vámonos a tu casa que esta se mueve demasiado... lento"

—Ya veremos, además, que le dice _Schweiz _—le responde riendo también cuándo legan a la caja y empiezan a poner las cosas en la banda.

_—Suisse_... _Suisse _me da miedo. Bebido y con un arma. No estoy seguro de que vaya a poder controlarse, tendremos que quitárselas al llegar.

—Yo no estoy seguro de que quiera darnos las armas. Creo que _Italien _podría pedirle que se las quite... es muy probable que a él le haga caso —se encoge de hombros—. Creo también que el señorito podría ordenarle a_ Italien_ que le quite las armas. No creo que le interese tampoco que _Schweiz _esté ahí adentro con un arma.

—Yo estoy seguro de que una vez allí no querrá irse sin cenar, así que...

—Son 1530 euros —dice la cajera. Francia saca un fajo de billetes.

—_Verdammt!_ —Prusia flipa—. _West_nunca me ha dejado siquiera ver tanto dinero suyo junto.

—Pues... No creas que fue tan fácil —Francia se guarda en la bolsa unos cuantos billetucos más —por un momento, pensé que _Autriche _nos echaría a perder todo el asunto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijo el señorito? —pregunta el alemán.

—Pues nada, que el consideraba que era una cuestión de "danke, pero non danke" —explica —. Creo que definitivamente prefería la muerte a que le preparáramos la cena. La verdad, exagera, no es como que estemos planeando algo malo.

—Y ¿cómo conseguisteis que accedieran entonces? —le mira a los ojos poniendo la compra en las bolsas.

—Yo creo que _ton frère_ tiene algún interés morboso... o no morboso, en que _Suisse _vaya a cenar a tu casa. Quizás tenga que ver con _Autriche_, o con los billetes de _Suisse _—se encoge de hombros.

—Ah,_ ja._ De hecho le dice al señorito muchas veces que debería volver a hablarse con él, _Ungarn _también se lo dice —responde haciendo los ojos en blanco y a todo esto, España vuelve de la farmacia.

—¡Anda, que te has tardado horas! ¿Te han dado una demostración o algo así?

—¿Te da envidia si así ha sido? —responde España sin decir ni sí ni no—. He comprado tres cajas... por si acaso.

—Tres cajas?! Por vida tuya!

—¿Qué? ¿No habrá bastante? es que no tengo ni idea —España mira a Prusia nervioso, Prusia se encoje de hombros mientras guarda la compra en el maletero del Volkswagen.

—¿Que si no habrá suficiente? _Mon Dieu!_¡pero eso es como para 3 años!

—¡Ah! bueno, pues las que sobren nos las repartimos. Si va a ser por eso...

—Bueno, bueno... —Se suben al coche.

—Ahora entiendo por que se han estado riendo tanto rato —comenta España y Prusia arranca.

—¿Por qué nos hemos estado riendo tanto rato?

—¡Vosotros no!, en la farmacia

—Ahhh pues claro! Debe haber sido divertido, mi estimado _Espagne._

—Es que he pensado... venga, Europa del este. Los germánicos. Caballo grande ande o no ande. ¿Sabes que todos tienen el ridículo libro que escribiste? Lo he visto en sus mesitas de noche, como si funcionara algo de lo que pone ahí.

—¿Todos tienen ese libro?

—¡Eh! ¿Qué insinúas con los germánicos? —protesta Prusia y Francia levanta las cejas.

_—Prusse_, relájate. Te he visto hacer cosas que no tienen nada que ver con tus raíces germánicas.

—Claro que sí —dice Prusia tranquilamente—. Aunque _Ungarn _dice que es una sarta de burradas... pero _Ungarn _dice eso de prácticamente un 80% de las cosas que decimos o hacemos. Podría apostar que el señorito está estudiándolo hoy también en vistas de la cena. Me pregunto si _Schweiz _tiene también uno.

_—Suisse_... Non, no creo que lo esté estudiando.

—No, ya debe sabérselo de memoria —España se descojona.

La cámara hace un fundido en negro y aparecemos en la habitación donde están Alemania y Austria cada uno con su copia del libro. Austria pasa otra página del libro, sus cejas están tan levantadas que pronto llegarán más arriba que su mechón rebelde de niño bueno.

España se sube a la parte de atrás del coche.

—Oye, ¿has pensado en eso de los invitados sorpresa? —le pregunta a Francia cuando él se monta.

—Me pareció una cosa más a la desesperada que otra cosa, ¿cuántos somos?

—¿Invitados sorpresa? —pregunta Prusia poniéndose el cinturón.

—Dijo diez —responde el español.

—No somos diez, somos ocho —responde Prusia haciendo los cálculos rápidamente—. Nueve si viene Liechtenstein.

—Él dijo diez.

—_Nein_, mira. _West e Italien_, el señorito y _Schweiz_, vosotros dos y _Ungarn_y yo. Ocho.

Francia sonríe con el "Ungarn y yo" y le hunde un dedo en la mejilla

—_Ungarn_ y yo, _Ungarn_y yo... —le pica un poco y se gira a España —. ¿Quienes serán los otros dos?

Prusia se sonroja por que no se había dado cuenta dicho así.

—No tengo ni idea ¿Liechtenstein y alguien más? pero dijo invitadoS no invitado. Austria suele decir las cosas de forma exacta —comenta España.

—Y no creo que venga Liechtenstein, sinceramente —Francia se mesa la barbilla —, eso... debe ser algo, alguna defensa, no se me ocurre otra cosa. Parecía bastante enfadado.

—Sería raro que _Schweiz _la trajera con lo histérico que es —se ríe Prusia con lo del enfado—. Seguro no es nada, siempre amenaza de cosas raras y nunca pasa nada.

Francia se gira con España.

—¿A quién podría invitar que nos molestara?

España levanta la vista y le mira a los ojos teniendo una imagen clara de él con esa pregunta y descartándola.

—No tengo ni idea, eso es lo que estaba pensando. ¿A Sarkozy y a Zapatero?

Francia suelta una risotada.

—Eso querría decir que _Autriche_ sabe quien es Sarkozy y Zapatero, y sinceramente dudo mucho que le interese qué pasa más allá del rango de tres metros de casa de _Allemagne._

—Tío, no te rías que yo he comprado tres cajas de Viagra y no tengo ningún interés en ver a mi jefe en esas.

Francia le cierra un ojo y se vuelve al frente.

—Mmmm... _a Russie_?

Prusia da un volantazo.

—¿Para qué? además de para asustar aquí al figura —se burla España de Prusia—. ¿Y el otro?

—¡No me he asustado! —responde Prusia—. Seguro puedo preguntárselo a _West_, él debe saberlo.

—¿Y va a decírtelo?

—¿Por qué no? —Prusia le mira de reojo.

—Porque está enfadado quizás. Parecía muy seguro de querer quitarte el dinero un mes, _cher._

—Bah, me voy a quedar con el cambio de lo que te ha dado —se encoge de hombros.

—No, pero espera, si les decimos que queremos planear como sentarnos en la mesa por la fondue, Austria tendrá que decírnoslo —responde España—. Además le va a encantar que queramos ordenar a la gente.

—¿Vas a decirle que planeamos alimentar al de enfrente con chocolate caliente? _Cher._..

—No, no, voy a decirle que es... imprescindible saber quién viene para no hacer nada que dé alergias a alguien y para sentarlos en la mesa para evitar más conflictos. No queremos que Prusia se siente junto a Suiza, por ejemplo.

—Eso sería inteligente... vale, vale. No suena tan mala la idea. Además tú eres el que le conoce.

—Ah, no. Yo no voy.

—Y al final del día, sea quien sea que nos diga que vie... —se detiene y le mira haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por que no? —pregunta Prusia.

—La pregunta del millón —Francia le sostiene la mirada al español.

—No, tío, se va a poner borde conmigo y no va a querer decírmelo, como si no le conociera...

—Pues yo tampoco voy —responde Prusia.

—¿Y supones que conmigo no se va a poner borde? _Cher... Autriche_ no tiene otro estado conmigo, antes se lo diría a _Prusse_—exagera—. Eres increíblemente mandilón con él.

—Puede... pero es que me gusta ver como os peleáis vosotros —se ríe—. Quizás podamos arriesgarnos.

—A mi no me hacéis jugar a esas mierdas con el psychovodka ni de coña —advierte el alemán.

—¿Y qué? ¿Sugieren que vaya yo?

—No, calma tío. Tú jugarás con Hungría —suelta España y Prusia abre los ojos como platos sonrojándose otra vez—. Podemos ir los dos otra vez o podemos... no sé, Rusia no es para tanto, que se siente conmigo.

—Mira que valiente —sonríe el francés

—Es que no va a ser Rusia, a Austria no le hace mucha gracia y a Veneciano tampoco.

—Ohhhh! —al francés a fin se le ocurre.

—_Was?_—pregunta Prusia mientras España se echa adelante para mirarle también.

—_Angleterre? _—El francés mira a España

—Es querrías tú —se ríe.

—¡Oh! —Prusia asiente. Francia sonríe un poco, de lado.

—Si viene _Angleterre_quiero doble dosis de Viagra para él.

—No te creas que no he pensado que podría ser el cejas—responde España—. Pero venga, ¿para qué iba a invitarle?

—¡Pues para molestar a _Frankreich_! —suelta Prusia como si fuera obvio. Francia sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Eso es... —asiente señalando a Prusia.

—Oh, ya. Esa estúpidamente extendida creencia de que eso es algo que le molesta —España pica un poco a Francia.

—Claro que le molesta, siempre están peleándose... ¡el señorito es un cabrón! —protesta Prusia dando un golpe al volante con la visión germánica.

—¡Pues claro que me molesta! Que cabrón es _Autriche_—tono que nadie le cree. Prusia sigue fastidiado y España pone los ojos en blanco.

—Aún no sabemos si es seguro. Y no sabemos quién sería el otro.

—Vamos a admitir que si es así, el más jodido va a ser _Angleterre_—se ríe pasándose la lengua por un colmillo.

España se descojona con el juego de palabras y Prusia les mira sin entender.

—Y obviamente, no creo que _Autriche _me haga el favor de... Ahem... molestar a _Angleterre_así nada más por mi hermosa cara —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Creo que vamos a dejar que nos sorprenda.

—Quizás podamos tirarle sopa a _England_también —propone Prusia.

—Nah, creo que yo me encargo de él, de ser necesario... Vamos a seguir con el plan inicial, que los que importan hoy son _Autriche _y_ Suisse_

—Bueno, al menos ahora vamos a tener a alguien de buen humor y un poco menos fastidiado por que haya comprado tres cajas de viagra —interviene España desinteresadamente.

—Quiero acotar que el Viagra es completamente innecesario —sonríe y mira a España de reojo.

—Tú eras el que pedía una ración doble para él —responde el español

—Eso solo es un extra. Quiero ver que me dices de una dosis de Viagra para Romano.

—Te lo he dicho antes en el súper, solo por eso valdría la pena comer camarones y que la cosa no fuera en vano.

—Bien, siempre puedes unirte a nuestra fiesta...

—¿Inglaterra contigo y conmigo? No creo que pudiera soportarlo.

—¡YO NO PUEDO TOMAR VIAGRA! —cae en la cuenta Prusia de pronto, deteniendo el coche MUY agobiado.

—Soportarlo quie... —Francia gira la cabeza asustadísimo hacia Prusia.

—¿Por que no? —pregunta España volviéndose a él también. Prusia les mira a los dos suplicante.

—Por que no.

—Eh?

—_Nein_—insiste sonrojado, apretando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Francia mira a España de reojo sonriendo.

—Quizás podríamos matar a unos cuantos pájaros de un tiro...

España sonríe también, medio malignamente.

—Ya veremos, tú no te agobies —le dice a Prusia dando sensación de falsa seguridad.

—No tienes nada de que agobiarte —Francia sonríe. El alemán les mira a los dos un poco más tranquilo por que confía en ellos.

xoOXOox

—Hoy he visto a Francia y a _Spagna _en la casa —comenta Italia mientras acaba de lavarse los dientes—. Es divertido que vengan.

Alemania termina de hacer lagartijas en el suelo y se levanta.

—¿Te parece? —pregunta mirando hacia la puerta del baño—. Han venido a rescatar a _Preußen._

—Sí, siempre son muy buenos conmigo —responde contento saliendo del baño—. ¿qué ha hecho _Prussia_?

—Casi ocasiona que _Österreich_ se regrese a _Wien._

—Oh, siempre intenta eso mismo. Pobre _Prussia_—suspira negando con la cabeza y metiéndose a la cama.

—Pues esta vez casi lo logra. Le mandó fotos a _Schweiz_.

—Nah, _il signiore_Austria no va a irse. ¿Fotos de qué?

—Suyas... —carraspea —, en paños menores. No se como no se ha ido.

—Oh —sonríe—. ¿Le mando fotos de _il signiore_ Austria a _Svizzera_? ¡Qué buena idea!

Alemania levanta las cejas y le mira.

—Bueno —el italiano se tumba en la cama—. Seguro _Svizzera_ha fingido estar de mal humor todo el día, pero en el fondo seguro que se alegra.

—¿Se alegrara? —le mira tumbarse y se sienta en la cama—. ¿Realmente crees que funciona así?

—Claro, _Svizzera_le ama —mueve la mano quitándole importancia. Alemania le mira y parpadea.

—_Österreich_dice que no le importa

—¿Que no le importa qué? —le mira de vuelta.

—Mejorar sus relaciones

—Ah, bueno, pero una cosa es lo que le importa y otra lo que quiere, ¿no? —sonríe.

—_Schweiz_va a venir a cenar.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! ¿Jugaremos todos a fútbol?

—_Nein,_ es... Algo muy tenso, ojala pudieras ayudarme a portarte bien y a ser bueno con _Österreich_

Italia se ríe y Alemania frunce el ceño.

—Ya estamos siendo buenos con _il signiore_ Austria si has invitado a cenar a _Svizzera_, pero si sigue tan negativo —se encoge de hombros—. Yo creo que _Il signiore_ Austria necesitaría también unas fotos de esas de _Svizzera_para acordarse de por que quiere volver a hacer las paces.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco y se acuesta junto a él.

—Al menos por la parte económica debería intentarlo.

—Ah, eso es lo de menos, se muere de ganas pero le da miedo y está avergonzado —responde acercándosele y acurrucándose.

—¿Avergonzado? —le mira de reojo.

—Sí, claro. Le da vergüenza por que le quiere más que a nada. Son muy monos, pero es un poco triste su caso.

—¿Es triste? Si se han pasado la vida peleando.

—Por eso es triste —sonríe—. Ojala se acabe.

—¿Realmente crees que le quiere tanto? —pregunta sorprendentemente sensible.

—Claro que si. _Prussia_ no sabe todo lo que ha logrado organizando esto. Además siendo por un asunto de unas fotos como esas, _Svizzera_vendrá avergonzado, pero no necesariamente irritado. Si han tenido una posibilidad alguna vez, es ahora más que nunca.

—Ellos estaban juntos antes —indica Alemania cual si fuera una noticia nunca antes oída.

—Ya lo sé, era bonito. Alguna vez les vi en esa época. Una vez que enseñé a _Svizzera_a cocinar pasta —sonríe idiotamente.

Alemania le mira y se sonroja un poco.

—Bueno —carraspea—. _Guten natch_.

Italia le mira de reojo y no contesta.

—Mañana temprano no se cancela el entrenamiento —especifica, cerrando los ojos. El italiano sonríe, se tumba del todo y se le repega.

Alemania abre los ojos y le mira de reojo. Italia restriega un poco la cara por su hombro, buscándole con la nariz.

Le sigue mirando poniéndose nervioso, pero Alemania... Es resistente. Cierra los ojos y suspira.

Italia no puede resistirlo y mientras se baja los calzoncillos saca un poco la lengua, lamiendo al alemán.

Alemania abre los ojos otra vez y traga saliva. Italia empieza a sacarle brillo al campanario de San Marcos moviéndose rítmica y espasmódicamente prácticamente sobre Alemania, resiguiendo suavemente su brazo con la otra mano.

Alemania suda... SUDA y tiembla un poco sin poderlo creer

El italiano apoya la cabeza en su espalda, haciéndole cosquillitas con el pelo y gime sin cortarse ni un pelo.

El rubio aprieta los ojos en completa tensión mientras el gemido le manda una señal extremadamente directa a sus regiones vitales.

El moreno sigue un rato más bufando y haciendo soniditos hasta que acaba completamente con su necesidad. Mucho más tranquilo, le da un beso suave en al nuca a Alemania, se arregla el asunto y pasa un brazo por encima de la cintura del alemán dispuesto a dormirse, sonriendo. (y secretamente esperando a ver si Alemania hace algo)

Alemania tiembla, y suda, y tiene que hacer un enorme esfuerzo y poner TODA su fuerza de voluntad y su entrenamiento para soportar torturas, para no girarse y violar la inocencia del Italiano, aterrorizado e incrédulo de lo que pasa, asumiendo que Quizás Italia no esta haciendo lo que cree que esta haciendo... Y que debe ser su imaginación la que lo traiciona. ¿O quizás Italia estaba dormido? Aprieta los ojos y tarda un LARGO rato en dormir, después de esperar a que sus regiones vitales se tranquilicen sin ningún tipo de satisfacción

Y es hasta la mañana siguiente, después de amanecer adolorido y resolver el problema en la ducha, decide que pedirá ayuda al austriaco para entender lo que pasa.

Austria se ha despertado irremediablemente pronto esta mañana y está ahora mismo de brazos cruzados sentado con un vaso de limonada mirando a Prusia para asegurarse de que está limpiando el jardín sin escaquearse tal como le ha castigado. Por que está Austria haciendo eso tiene mucho que ver con como Prusia siempre acaba largándose, nada que ver con que esté sin camiseta y todo eso.

Mientras Prusia protesta por TOOODO por que no se puede escaquear por que Austria le está controlando cuando Alemania aparece en escena bastante sonrojado, e incómodo, mirando al suelo.

Austria se sonroja un poco y carraspea, sacando los ojos de encima de Prusia al notar al rubio.

—_Guten morguen, Deustchland._

—_Morgen_ —contesta Alemania sin mirarle, sirviéndose una taza de café —. _Preußen_, saca la basura, _bitte._

—¡Oh, pero que mierda! ¡Es que todo el mundo está en mi contra! ¡Ni siquiera he hecho nada tan grave! ¡Podría haber hecho cosas mucho peores! —protesta Prusia mientras carga los dos sacos de malas hierbas que ha sacado y se los lleva.

—Estaba... parte de su castigo era limpiar el jardín —explica Austria.

—Que termine mañana —sentencia moviendo la mano para restarle importancia, sentándose en la mesa del desayunador. Quiero aclarar que tiene un par de ojeras bastante interesante.

—Bueno, ¿qué sucede? —pregunta escrutándole.

—He tenido una noche muy extraña —se pellizca el puente de la nariz y le da un trago a su café.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Austria levantando las cejas—. ¿Te sentó mal la cena? —propone pensando en que ayer cenaron pasta que hizo Italia. Alemania suspira y se sonroja sin mirarle aún.

_—Italien._

—Ja?

—pregunta tensándose un poco por el tono solemne, temiendo que le haya hecho daño con algo o algo.

—Estoy preocupado.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Ayer hizo algo extraño y yo estoy imaginando cosas —murmura.

—¿Qué hizo?

El rubio se sonroja más.

—Mmm —vacila el moreno—. ¿Qué cosas estás imaginando? —cambia la pregunta.

Alemania se sonroja aún más y carraspea.

—Sabes que el es poco preocupado con algunas cosas —carraspea otra vez —, y un poco cínico con la desnudez y ese tipo de cosas.

—Ja, claro —asiente suavemente, dejándole hablar. El alemán toma un trago largo de café.

—Creo que ayer estaba durmiendo y —baja el tono de voz—, su cuerpo tenía algún tipo de —carraspea— ...sidad.

—Aja...

Alemania traga saliva y toma el periódico.

—¿Y qué pasó? —insiste Austria aún sin saber muy bien.

Abre el periódico y lo extiende frente a él, estableciendo una eficaz barrera entre su cara y la de Austria.

—Creo que estaba masturbándose mientras dormía —explica. Austria levanta las cejas con el asunto del periódico pero no dice nada.

—¿Te refieres a un sueño erótico o algo así? —pregunta para aclararlo.

—No sé —murmura—, pero estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

—Bueno, esas cosas... Pasan a veces. Los hombres en ocasiones nos... Despertamos con algunas cosas un poco más despiertas de lo que deberían, es normal —explica nervioso por que también le cuesta hablar de esto—. Y tu duermes en su misma cama así que...

—_Nein, nein..._ —baja el periódico y le mira a los ojos con cara de "no me jodas, no tengo quince años, no hablo de eso". Mirada que es exactamente igual a la de "buenos días, _Österreich_, estoy de buen humor esta mañana"

—No sé qué es lo que te preocupa entonces, _Deustchland_... ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha tocado? O... ¿lo has hecho tú? —pregunta en un tono mucho más preocupado.

—_Nein,_no hice nada, solo... es que no es tan fácil.

—Quizás deberías hablar con él y decirle que le oíste... —propone más tranquilo—. ¿Dijo tú nombre o algo?

—_N-Nein_—hace notar.

—Entiendo... —se lo piensa creyendo que ese es justamente el problema. Alemania muere del sonrojo.

—Puedo... Hablar yo con él, si quieres —propone—. A mi me parece que eres un buen hombre, pero quizás deberías plantearte que... Bueno. Quizás dormir en la misma cama con él no es la mejor idea.

—Solo me faltaba eso.

Alemania le mira sin entender realmente a lo que se refiere.

—Es decir... ¿Estás completamente seguro que no estaba soñando contigo aunque no dijera tú nombre? _Ungarn_siempre...

—_WAS?_

—Bueno, _Ungarn_siempre ha estado bastante convencida de que él también... Que tú le gustas, me refiero —aclara.

—_Was? Nein, nein, nein_. ¿De qué hablas?

Austria frunce el ceño al notar que está malentendiendo algo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa, _Deustchland_?

—Me preocupa—carraspea —, es que yo...

—Aja?

El alemán vacila. Austria le sostiene la mirada.

—Quizás dormir juntos no sea una buena idea, no sé si la próxima vez pueda detenerme.

Austria le sostiene la mirada unos segundos, pensando. Alemania desvía la mirada, sonrojado.

—Hay algo que está mal conmigo, siempre lo ha estado —murmura.

—¿Por que es que dices que te detuviste está vez? —pregunta pensando en España contándole sobre lo muy despierto que era Romano en esas cosas. Alemania le mira porque no entiende ni un poco la pregunta.

—¿Cómo que por qué?

—Estás absolutamente que _Italien_no quiere que... Hagas eso con él, ¿porqué? ¿dijo... Algo o hizo... Algo?

El alemán parpadea.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere, ¿crees que debería saberlo?

—Bueno, a mí me parece que te sería más fácil tomar la decisión si supieras lo que él quiere, aunque sea para valorarla dentro de las posibilidades. Es decir, por ejemplo, ¿qué harías si él te dijera que en realidad soñaba contigo?

Alemania le mira con poker face pero el color de sus mejillas aumenta exponencialmente de rosa oscuro a rojo granate.

—A mi me parece que sí deberías saberlo —asegura Austria. El alemán desvía la mirada y se levanta dispuesto a salir corriendo como siempre.

—¿Ya estás listo para ver a _Schweiz_? —cambia el tema radicalmente MUY nervioso. Austria se tensa automáticamente y se pasa una mano por el pelo fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto, como podría no desear fervientemente encontrarme cara a cara con alguien que me quiere ver muerto y que no fallaría al dispararme. Parece mentira que algo como eso pueda preocuparme lo mas mínimo, ¿verdad? —pregunta sarcásticamente. Alemania levanta las cejas y le mira a los ojos recordando la conversación de ayer en la noche, precisamente con Italia.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de que quiere verte muerto?

—Estoy totalmente seguro de que se golpeo la cabeza y por eso accedió a venir. No tengo ni idea de que sea lo que quiera hacer conmigo —responde y se da cuenta demasiado tarde del doble sentido del final. Alemania levanta las cejas y recuerda que Italia le ha dicho que le da vergüenza.

—Quizás sabes demasiado bien qué es lo que quiere hacer contigo —responde con demasiada mala intención fruto de la tensión que él mismo tiene.

Austria le mira fijamente unos segundos más de lo que es cómodo. Alemania carraspea y se sonroja.

—Sea lo que sea no va a suceder —sentencia Austria.

—Hay quien opina lo contrario —pone su taza en la mesa.

—Hay quien no tiene ni idea de las cosas —responde duramente fruto de la tensión y luego niega con la cabeza, riéndose de si mismo—. yo incluido.

—_Italien_parece estar muy seguro —murmura mirándole de reojo.

—_Ja?_ Bueno, _Italien_parece estar muy seguro de que un hombre puede vivir a base de pasta y vino —responde ligeramente despreciativo por que le pone nervioso—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

Alemania le mira.

—Da lo mismo lo que me ha dicho, solo tranquilízate, no va a atreverse a hacerte nada aquí y quizás las cosas no salgan tan mal como temes.

—_Nein_, quizás salgan peor —se ríe falsamente y suspira. Alemania sonríe de lado, mirándole a los ojos.

—Va a salir bien. Confiemos en lo que dice _Italien_—sentencia.

—Apuesto a que es ridículamente tarde para jugar la carta de "no es como que me importe", ¿verdad?

—Yo no me he golpeado la cabeza y recuerdo bien la historia —explica con tono neutro, sin dejar la sonrisa. Austria suspira.

—Discúlpame si me muestro absurdamente escéptico al respecto de lo que me parece un absurdo plan de tu _bruder._

—¿Puedo darte mi opinión?

—_Bitte_—le mira a los ojos por encima de las gafas.

—No tengo idea de cual sea el plan de _Preußen_, pero _Schweiz_ sabe que vives aquí y va a venir. Esto aunado a lo que dice _Italien_—carraspea —. Esto parece una muy buena oportunidad.

—Hay varias cosas a tener en cuenta, _Deustchland_—sonríe como si hablara a un niño pequeño.

Alemania le sigue mirando a los ojos.

—_Schweiz_viene aquí por ti, no por mí. No sabe que los demás van a estar aquí y esta va a ser una cena multitudinaria de las que odia y por último, no creo que vaya ni a mirarme si puede evitarlo. Estaré en la cena por que no soy una persona descortés, pero planeo ignorarle dentro de lo posible y creo que ese va a ser también su modus operandi, así que olvidémonos de las cosas raras y concentrémonos en pasar una velada tranquila. Mañana será un nuevo día —sentencia.

Alemania recuerda esto que ha dicho Italia de lo triste que es la historia de Austria y de Suiza, y de lo mucho que se quieren. Suspira.

—Siento haberle invitado —admite mirándole a los ojos.

—Entonces hazme un favor —le mira fijamente.

Alemania frunce un poco el ceño y le sostiene la mirada. Austria sonríe cínicamente.

—¿Temes que te pida que lo canceles?

—Temo tenerte que decir que no.

Sonríe más y se levanta.

—Entonces no lo hagas —le mira por encima de las gafas, aun sin decirle lo que quiere.

Levanta una ceja, otra vez perdido y un poco frustrado con Austria porque no le entiende.

—¿Qué favor?

—No le dejes entrar con la pistola, no llevándola cargada al menos —pide sonriendo de lado y pensando en el doble sentido. Alemania lo piensa un segundo y asiente con la cabeza.

—Me encargaré de ello personalmente.

—Bien, yo me encargaré de darle motivos para cargarla —suelta desinteresadamente más para si mismo que nada. Alemania cierra los ojos un instante y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Cualquiera que no te conociera podría garantizar que eres bastante mejor portado de lo que en realidad eres —suelta medio en riña, medio en broma.

—Cualquiera podría prejuzgar —se encoge de hombros

El rubio se aclara la garganta... otra vez.

—Voy a trabajar. Vendré a preguntarte por tus nervios en unas cuantas horas más —sentencia girándose hacia la puerta del jardín para volver a la casa.

—Piensa en hablar con _Italien _—le pide Austria devolviéndose. El alemán se detiene un poco en la puerta, y luego vuelve a caminar, apretando los ojos.

* * *

_Cada vez está todo el mundo más nervioso ¿qué cosas más curiosa, verdad? Nadie sabe por qué XD ¡Ni saben que tan preocupados deberían estar realmente! ¡Larga vida a las pastillas azules!_


	19. La cena III El vasito de Jagermeister

Unas horas mas tarde golpean la puerta del despacho de Alemania.

—Adelante —pide sin levantar la cara de la computadora, con los lentes para leer puestos aún.

—Veee~ —entra Italia sonriendo.

—Oh... —se recarga en el asiento y tiembla un poco.

_—Buon giorno, Germania_! —se acerca y le abraza.

—Oh... Ahmm... Ehh.. —aprieta los ojos abrazándole también.

—Veee~ —sonríe y se separa—. _Germania_! ¡Tengo una pregunta!

Alemania, que está más sonrojado que de costumbre, pensando en las cosas que le ha dicho Austria, le mira no tan atento a lo que dice.

—¿Quién más que _Svizzera_vendrá hoy a cenar? —pregunta tal como le han pedido Francia, España y Prusia después de elucubrar cual sería la mejor forma de enterarse.

—Ehh... eh? Ah... —vacila un poco saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Pues los de siempre, tu _bruder _y_ England._

—Ah! _Grazie tanti, Germania_! —responde feliz por que se lo ha dicho, le da un beso en la mejilla y se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—_Italien_—le llama antes de que se vaya, tomándolo con fuerza del brazo.

—Vee?

—Yo —carraspea y le mira, y se sonroja y desvía la mirada... tratando de recordar qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que saber. Aprieta los ojos —. Tú.

El italiano sonríe y se vuelve a él. El alemán vacila y aprieta los ojos, porque estas cosas se le dan MAL.

—_I-Italien_, tú... —carraspea. Sigue escuchándole por que ya le conoce y si alguien tiene paciencia con él, es el italiano—. A-Anoche —carraspea más y quiero aclarar que Alemania tiene un nivel de sonrojo poco característico en él.

Italia cambia su peso de pierna mientras el alemán se pasa un dedo por el cuello de la camisa, sudando otra vez y abre la boca para decir algo más, mirando al Italiano a la cara, y sonrojándose más, soltando un "Aah...". Desvía la mirada frustrado.

Italia deja caer los hombros y suspira frustrado.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir separados —declara poniéndose de pie, sonrojándose más porque al hacerlo queda demasiado, demasiado cerca del italiano.

—_Che cazo?!_ —grita indignado con eso. Alemania le mira, desde arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué hacer—. _Sei pazzo!?_¿De qué hablas?

—Y-Yo... anoche... y-y tú... y yo, es...—balbucea pensando que es un suplicio dormir con Italia excitado a su lado sin tocarle. Se sonroja más—, si tú... yo... es... está bien.

—¿Qué está bien? —se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Alemania vacila, un poco asustado.

—No pasa nada, puedo... soportarlo —responde en un susurro. Italia sigue mirándole con el ceño fruncido y cara de mafioso.

—¿_Che cazo_es lo que... "soportas"? —sisea.

—Yo... Yo... Es... Lo que soporto es... —carraspea—, no quise decir soporto, es... Me... Me detengo.

Italia le mira sin estar seguro de estar entendiendo.

—Creo que tengo que hacer una llamada —especifica nervioso.

Descruza un poco los brazos, frustrado y está REALMENTE impactado con la resistencia del alemán, por que él no aguanta una mierda, Alemania es duro como una Roca, el más duro.

—Ve a... Tengo... Voy a hablar con Merkel.

Italia le sostiene la mirada esperando a que se siente. Alemania se sienta lentamente tomando el teléfono.

El italiano le gira la silla hacia él en un movimiento brusco y mete una rodilla entre sus piernas hasta sus regiones vitales, amarrándose del respaldo por encima de sus hombros, mirándole fijamente y acercándosele hasta casi tocar nariz con nariz.

Alemania le mira con los ojos muy muy abiertos, repegándose al asiento.

—_Sono stato un bravo ragazzo con voi finora, ma sto iniziando a mangiare il mio riempimento_—susurra en italiano cerrado mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Alemania traga saliva.

—¿Arrepentirte de ser un buen chico? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Cuéntale esto a Angela Merkel —responde y le besa suavemente en los labios, cerrando los ojos.

Alemania le mira y toma unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, apretando los brazos de la silla con fuerza y yo le recomiendo a Italia que vaya con cuidado con los besos de Alemania o que vaya con menos cuidado, porque la mecha de Alemania cuando se la prenden es CORTA.

Italia se separa demasiado deprisa, bajándose de la silla y el alemán le mira MUY azorado, sin moverse, ni decir nada, con el corazón super acelerado, aun agarrado a la silla como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Y ahora me voy —se va hasta la puerta—. Me voy a llevar tu BMW —le advierte seriamente sin mirarle, abriendo la puerta y se vuelve a mirarle por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa para nada idiota—. Y voy a conducirlo estando desnudo —le suelta antes de lanzarle un beso y salir del despacho.

Alemania mira la puerta con los ojos muuuuuuuuy abiertos y la boca abierta, haciéndose una imagen mental del italiano conduciendo el coche... desnudo... se queda mirando a la puerta varios segundos después de que el italiano sale.

Italia se marcha a decirles a España, Francia y Prusia quienes son los dos invitados sorpresa y luego va a hacer exactamente lo que ha dicho, excepto por la desnudez que eso solo ha sido para que el alemán tuviera algo en que pensar mientras va a desquitarse a comprarse un traje nuevo para esta noche y va a llamar a su hermano para que vaya con él.

OK... bravo Italia, Alemania va a estar bastante inconexo toda la tarde.

xoOXOox

España baila feliz en la cocina dando vueltas sobre si mismo por que viene Romano y Francia "protesta" sonriente porque viene Inglaterra, variando un poco el menú, cambiando una salsa de cebolla por salsa de vino que le gusta más al inglés. Ahem.

Mientras Prusia les agobia a los dos con el asunto "¿cuál es el plato feliz?" y el asunto "parejas de la fondue de chocolate"

Finalmente, después de cuatro horas de trabajo, Francia se sienta en una silla, enjugándose la frente con un pañuelo, considerando que lo que puede hacer por ahora ya está listo.

—No, pero mira, si sentamos a_ West_ con _Ungarn_... —sigue insistiendo Prusia en relación a la situación en la mesa que han propuesto.

—_Prusse._.. vamos a sentar a _Allemagne_ con Italia y a _Hongrie_contigo. Si se te levanta el asunto, se te levanta... no es nada tan grave —explica con cansancio.

—_Nein,_pero... —sigue agobiado—. Es que así es mejor por que yo puedo ir mejor a la cocina y...

España se ríe de lo que dice Prusia.

_—Cher, cher... _calma_, mon ami..._—Francia le mira sonriendo—, te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

—Mira, tú te sentarás entre nosotros dos, ¿vale? Así si tienes cualquier problema, estaremos ahí ayudándote —propone España intentando tranquilizarle

—¿Cuándo te hemos dejado a la deriva?

Prusia les mira a los dos nervioso e inseguro.

—Anda, por que no vas a molestar a Austria un rato, ¿eh? si tú estás histérico, imagina como debe estar él —propone España y Prusia sonríe un poco. Francia se ríe con la propuesta de España y le cierra un ojo a Prusia.

—Nos cuentas como están.

—Vale... ahora vengo —sonríe malignamente yéndose a la sala. España mira a Francia sonriente.

—¿Por qué_ Autriche_los invita? No acabo de entender su lógica.

—¿Para devolvernos el favor? —propone España encogiéndose de hombros y yendo ahora a poner el viagra a otro plato que no es el que le han dicho a Prusia.

xoOXOox

Alemania entra al salón donde está el piano, HIS. TE. RI. CO.

Austria está tocando la marcha Radetzky, no histérico, no, lo que sigue. Está temblando y todo. Alemania carraspea interrumpiendo la marcha y puede que se maten.

Austria hace un arpegio raro y se vuelve a Alemania muy enfadado

—Pasó algo con _Italien,_dice que está harto, y luego... me... me... estoy haciendo algo mal —suelta el alemán, mirándole a los ojo.

—¿Y ese es motivo para interrumpirme mientras estoy tocando? —le grita.

—Ja —responde Alemania a gritos también —. Mediounaespeciedebeso.

—Pues a mi me parece que... _was?_—empieza gritando otra vez por que eso relaja y cuando procesa lo que le ha dicho se detiene.

El alemán se pellizca el puente de la nariz, DETESTANDO esta actividad.

—Bien por ti, aún así podrías tener un poco más de respeto —sigue riñéndole.

—_Es tut mir leid_—responde disculpándose, menos histérico. Austria suspira intentando calmarse un poco más y se disculpa también, de mala gana.

El alemán se gira hasta su gabinete de bebidas y saca dos copitas, llenando ambas con jaggermeister. Acerca una hasta el piano extendiéndosela al moreno. Austria la toma dándole un sorbo largo.

—_Danke._¿Qué ha pasado?

—Vino a mi despacho, le dije que no dormiríamos juntos y se ha enfadado.

—Enfadado —levanta las cejas.

—Enfadado. Diciendo _che cazzo_y... Haciendo ciertas caras. No parecía feliz.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—En realidad... —carraspea—, no lo sé, creo que... Él hizo todo lo demás. Yo estaba en pánico. Se me encaramó encima, me dio un beso y me dijo que estaba harto.

—Oh. Entiendo. ¿Harto de qué?

—Harto de... —cierra los ojos tratando de concentrarse y recordar—, ha dicho algo de que ha sido un chico muy bueno.

—¿Y qué crees que haga? —pregunta preocupado. Alemania mira agobiado al notar que se ha preocupado.

—N-No lo sé. Por lo pronto se llevó el BMW... —se sonroja y baja el tono—, ha dicho que iría desnudo.

—Oh... ¿Por qué?

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira al suelo.

—¿Por qué qué, _Österreich_?

—¿Por qué Iba a ir desnudo? ¿A dónde iba? —pregunta Austria a quien por supuesto, la imagen no le afecta igual que a Alemania, así que no puede entenderla.

—No me ha dicho a dónde... ¡eso da lo mismo! ¿Por qué ha de decirme que va a ir desnudo en mi...? —traga saliva —, ¡no entiendo lo que pasa!

—Oh, espera —entiende por fin y le mira—. Creo que... oh —sonríe. Alemania suelta el aire por la nariz y se toma la bebida de un trago.

—_Was?_

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro que ayer estaba dormido?

Alemania desvía la mirada y se sienta en el sillón, tomando el periódico que está en la mesa y volviendo a abrirlo como en la mañana.

Austria suspira y se ríe un poco, pero no dice nada.

—Creo que voy a mandar a _Italien_a vivir a casa de regreso.

—¿En serio? —pregunta incrédulo.

Alemania baja el periódico de un tirón arrugándolo un poco y mira a Austria a la cara, con mirada indescifrable. Luego lo vuelve a levantar. Austria se ríe.

—Es incomprensible.

—Si es lo que yo creo, no tienes de qué preocuparte —le sonríe.

—No entiendo nada de lo que pasa. NADA.

—Me parece que vas a tener un golpe de suerte.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar así? es ridículo.

Le mira fijamente, se sube las gafas, entrecruza los dedos y suspira. El alemán baja el periódico otra vez y le mira con el ceño fruncido. Austria inclina la cabeza.

—Creo que _Italien_está intentando seducirte.

—Llevo toda la vida con este mismo problema, tod... —se calla mirándole a los ojos. Luego carraspea y levanta otra vez el periódico —. Falta una hora y media para que llegue _Schweiz._

—_Heil,_familia —entra Prusia a la sala en ese momento.

Alemania arruga el periódico, sonrojándose mientras mira a Prusia y a Austria le da un miniinfarto con las dos cosas la vez.

—¿Cómo andan los ánimos? —pregunta maliciosamente mirando a Austria.

—_Nein,_largo... ve a la cocina —ordena Alemania, tenso.

—_Was?_¿Por que? —protesta.

—Estás castigado.

—Si te has quedado sin cosas que hacer me ocurren un par nuevas, _Preußen_—añade Austria.

—_Was?!_¡Oh, venga! ¡Llevo TODO el día con eso! ¡Estoy en mi hora de descanso!

—Descansa en la cocina —insiste el alemán, señalándole la puerta.

—¿Por qué? —sonríe malignamente y se le acerca al notar la tensión.

—¡Porque te lo ordeno yo, _Preußen!_—suelta Alemania de mala gana, mirándole.

—¿Algo está poniendo nervioso a mi _kleinen bruder_?

Alemania rechina los dientes.

—Seguramente tú, idiota —responde Austria.

—Tu cállate, señorito, que no hablo contigo.

Alemania levanta las cejas mirando a Austria y luego se gira a Prusia frunciendo el ceño.

—_Preußen_no me pongas a prueba, estas a dos de que te mande a tu cuarto y esta fantochada se acabe —sentencia Austria extrañamente tranquilo. Alemania hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Yo hice la cena!

—Hasta donde sé la hicieron _Spanien_ y_ Frankreich_. Y eso no quita que pueda castigarte a que te la comas en tu cuarto —sigue Austria.

—_Es reicht! Genug! Schluss damit_! —suelta Alemania, harto, levantándose. Señala a Prusia. —. Parecen niños pequeños. Tú. ¡Ve a la cocina!

—¡Esto es terriblemente injusto, _West!_¡YO soy tu hermano mayor! —protesta Prusia.

—¡Y no lo pareces! ¡Lárgate a la cocina! —se gira con Austria—. Y tu ponte a tocar el piano, antes de que a los dos los mande fuera de mi casa.

Austria se levanta tranquilamente y se acerca al piano como si nada ante la mirada incrédula del albino.

—¡Pero si serás lameculos, señorito! —protesta. Alemania bufa sentándose otra vez. Prusia frunce el ceño.

—¡No me importa! —grita y se vuelve a la cocina, tirando al suelo un trapo que llevaba.

—Ve a pedirle una disculpa —indica Alemania con voz plana a Austria.

—¿Yo? Tú eres él que no ha dejado de gritarle que se fuera a la cocina —responde Austria abriendo la tapa del piano y empezando a tocar.

—Hablo en serio. Ve, pídele una disculpa. Le has llamado idiota injustificadamente —insiste mirando el periódico, con voz sumamente tensa.

—Le he llamado idiota por que estaba haciendo el idiota —responde tan tranquilo. Alemania niega con la cabeza.

—_Bitte._Ve a pedirle una disculpa.

Austria le mira fijamente. Alemania aprieta los ojos.

—Le pediría lo mismo a él si te hubiera llamado a ti idiota.

—La diferencia es que él sí estaba haciendo el idiota —insiste.

—Tú también haces el idiota peleando con el todo el tiempo, _Österreich_! No vayas a disculparte, pero esto TIENE que parar.

—Te aseguro que no tengo ningún interés en pelear con él.

—¿Y es todo su culpa? —levanta las cejas el rubio.

—¿Tengo que recordarte por qué estamos organizando esto?

Alemania toma aire profundamente.

—_Verdammt_—masculla entre dientes, fastidiado.

—Cálmate. Todo va a ir bien con _Italien._

El alemán gruñe un poco, moviéndose en su asiento y recordando que es por eso que está tan fastidiado.

—Es un buen chico y te quiere mucho —sigue por que hablar de esto le calma, mientras toca—. Y si es como su _bruder_, por lo que me ha contado _Spanien_no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

—¿Cómo es su _bruder_? —poniéndose nervioso segundo a segundo.

—Pues... sabe perfectamente bien lo que se hace y es muy sexy —repite Austria la explicación de España. Alemania aprieta los ojos y vuelve a bajar el periódico fulminando a Austria.

—_Mein gott in himmel_, ¡no digas esas cosas! —suelta entre dientes.

—Calma, calma... eso es lo que dice _Spanien_ de _Römer_.

—_Italien_es ridículamente sexy, pero es una cosa que no tiene nada que ver.

Austria sonríe con eso sin mirarle, sin dejar de tocar.

—¿Por qué no tiene que ver?

—Porque no tiene que ver, esto es un problema... siempre ha sido un problema. Y no resuelve nada.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—_Italien_—se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Hace cosas raras, cosas que no entiendo y no sé que hacer... y nunca sé que quiere decir.

—¿Te ha besado, verdad? ¿Qué crees que quiere decir?

—No lo sé, _Österreich. Italien_ hace esas cosas. _Italien_camina desnudo y me abraza cuando duerme —responde sinceramente.

—A ver... Imagina que tu hicieras las cosas que hace _Italien_¿qué querrías decir?

—_Österreich._ Tú no sabes como es _Italien_. Tú no sabes cómo ha sido toda la vida —murmura frustrado—. Siempre ha hecho cosas, siempre.

—Por supuesto que sé como ha sido toda la vida, pero ¿no te dice nada que conmigo no sea así? o con _Preußen_... o con _Ungarn_... o con _Spanien, Frankreich, Römer..._

—_Genug, Österreich_—pide serio y tajante—. No quiero hablar más de esto.

—Está bien. Solo tenlo en cuenta para estar preparado.

El alemán no responde nada, frunciendo el ceño y volviéndose al periódico... imaginando a Italia desnudo en su BMW.

Austria se queda pensando en todo el asunto de la seducción... y en Suiza. En que iba a venir y en que no tienen NI IDEA de qué espera que pase con ellos.

Suspira y empieza a tocar casi sin querer, el amor brujo, dándole un pequeño golpecito al metrónomo para ir más deprisa y apretando hasta el fondo el pedal del piano.

Lo bueno de tocar el piano es que le mantenía concentrado y sin pensar y además ocupaba perfectamente todas las actividades con sus manos que de no ser por ello habrían consistido en alinear obsesivamente el universo consigo mismo, empezando por TODOS los objetos de la casa. Normalmente no toleraba la imprecisión y el desorden, pero cuando estaba nervioso hasta un pequeño cubierto situado en un ángulo inadecuado hacía que le saltara el ojo en un tic nervioso.

Bien que Prusia lo sabía, así que había salido expresamente a "descuadrar" la mesa (tanto como un alemán recto y ordenado como él podía descuadrar una mesa, es decir, Francia y España ni cuenta iban a darse, pero seguro a Austria le daba un infarto, que era el plan.)

El problema del amor brujo era el clarinete, igual que lo era el oboe de amor en el puñetero bolero de Ravel. Sonaba en su mente y le hacia bailar de pensamientos. Sin poder evitar volver al tema de la seducción. Bien sabía que esta era una oportunidad de oro que se le brindaba, bien sabía que si quería algo tendría que ser él quien lo provocara, bien sabía que todos lo sabían también y estaría en el punto de mira de la mesa entera.

Y aun así siendo tan difícil y arriesgado nadie le aseguraba el éxito. Suiza le detestaba y le había detestado más tiempo del que le había querido, parecía una tendencia natural, así que lo más sensato habría sido olvidar el asunto y darse por vencido con él.

Pero no podía. Daba igual el tiempo que pasara, daba igual las cosas que pasaran, el helvético tenía algo que no tenía nadie más. Llamaba su atención como pocas cosas y eso era irremediable. Él, especialista en la poesía de no tomar partido, se volvía débil y transparente en su presencia.

¿No dictaría la cordura evitarlo a toda costa entonces? Y aún una persona racional como él tenía el impulso de ir y cambiarse de ropa veinticinco veces en menos de dos horas y de casi-arrancarle-la-cabeza a su mejor amigo de puros nervios.

No sabía que hacer. Llevaba pensándolo desde ayer y había sucumbido a la opción de la improvisación como si fuera un idiota demasiado emocional. En menos de unos minutos el helvético tocaría el timbre, entraría a la sala y tendrían que hablarse de nuevo por primera vez en cincuenta años. Y él solo podía confiar en su improvisación... Se maldice mientras con su mano libre recoloca las partituras por enésima vez y aprieta con más profundidad el pedal.

En el fondo, para eso había invitado a tanta gente, pretendía que fuera lo más parecido a una junta en la que pudieran cómodamente ignorarse de darse la necesidad, después de todo, que él estuviera jugando con Alemania a los mensajes ocultos al respecto del aguardiente no implicaba que Suiza lo hiciera igual.

Suiza, por su parte...tiene otro carácter. Se acuerda de la llamada que Alemania le hizo hace un par de días. Estaba explicándole a Liechtenstein sobre el llenando sus libros de contabilidad mientras la chica luchaba por mantenerse despierta. Al escuchar el sonido del teléfono en su escritorio se interrumpió a si mismo frunciendo el ceño y protestando un poco por la interrupción.

—_Hallo?_ —saludó irritado.

_ —Guten morgen, Schweiz. Deutschland_ al habla—saludó Alemania.

—_Deutschland. Hallo_ —respondió secamente el suizo.

—¿No te interrumpo? —preguntó el alemán.

—Estaba en mitad del entrenamiento con Liechtenstein. ¿Qué necesitas? —respondió dando a entender que sí que le ha interrumpido.

—_Schweiz_, me han —carraspeó —, _Preussen_ me ha confesado el asunto de las fotos.

Suiza parpadeó y sus orejas empezaron a acumular sangre a una velocidad impresionante. Alemania no se enteró de la incomodidad y continuó.

—Quiero pedirte una disculpa a nombre de _Preussen_. No tengo explicación alguna respecto a su comportamiento, pero puedo garantizarte que será debidamente castigado.

Suiza parpadeó otra vez, sin escucharle realmente, pensando que todos saben que le envió unas fotos... fotos de Austria... fotos de Austria desnudo... Fotos que NO ha guardado en el ultimo cajón del mueble de su recámara, donde NO tiene guardadas un montón de otras cosas de Austria. El sonrojo aumenta, alcanzando sus dos mejillas, mientras logra convenientemente darle la espalda a Liechtenstein. Alemania sigue hablando.

—... que este se convirtiera en un conflicto diplomático internacional, sabes lo caros que suelen salirnos al final, razón por la cual apreciaría mucho que nos acompañaras a cenar pasad... —Alemania continua hablando, probablemente en uno de los monólogos más largos que ha hecho nunca, aun sin enterarse de la histeria del suizo. No tarda nada en darse cuenta.

—YONOSEDEQUEHABLASYNORECIBINI NGUNASFOTOSYLASQUEMEMEOYES? —le interrumpe Suiza, histérico, cuando la necesidad de aclarar la primera frase que ha dicho el alemán, es demasiada. Alemania carraspea mientras Suiza respira con dificultad.

—Entiendo —carraspea de nuevo Y suiza se tranquiliza un poco con eso —. Por eso te extiendo formalmente esta invitación a cenar.

—¿Ce... Cenar? —balbucea el suizo descolocado al no haber escuchado nada del monologo a partir de la primera frase.

—_Ja_. Como te decía, pensé que preferirías permitirle a _Preussen_ disculparse de manera personal sin necesidad de tener que hacer de esto una cuestión más grande y oficial.

—_W- Was?_ ¿Oficial? —el helvético abre los ojos como platos poniéndose mas nervioso aun, imaginándose un acto oficial de verdad para semejante situación —. _N-Nein!_ ¡Eso no es necesario!

—A estas alturas he tenido que aprender a valorar las relaciones diplomáticas con mis vecinos, _Schweiz_ —admite el Alemán —. De una u otra forma necesito compensar en pésimo comportamiento de _Preussen_ e insisto que esta es la manera más pragmática.

El suizo parpadea, y bufa… y trata de imaginarse una cena en casa de Alemania. El imbécil vivía con el, ¿verdad? Nada más de pensar en el tiene un escalofrío y aprieta los ojos. No tenía el más mínimo interés en verlo, ni a el, ni a Alemania, ni a Prusia, ni a Italia ni a nadie.

—Será algo simple, pero te aseguro que la comida será abundante —presiona el alemán tamborileando un poco los dedos en su escritorio dudando si agregar o no lo que ha dicho Austria. Al final concluye que el moreno le conoce mejor —, y gratis.

—Gr… Gratis —repite Suiza sin hacer mucho caso, pensando en cómo zafarse del compromiso. Finalmente, sus relaciones con Alemania eran diplomáticas, y no necesariamente malas en comparación a otros tiempos. Además Alemania le compraba productos, de vez en cuando iba de vacaciones a sus hoteles y, lo más importante, solía meter abundantes cantidades de dinero a sus bancos. Ya le había dicho que no era necesaria una compensación, y había insistido en invitarle, negarse otra vez podría no ser necesariamente beneficioso para el negocio. Vacila mientras el de ojos azules asume que va por buen camino y sigue hablando.

—Puedes venir con Liechtenstein, desde luego —agrega en lo que Alemania asume es un tono suave y convincente. Suiza con eso sale de su estupor.

—NOVOYALLEVARALIECHTENSTEINAN INGUNACENAENDONDEESTÉELIMBÉC ILINDESEABLE! —grita volviendo a ponerse histérico. El alemán traga saliva, descolocado, pasándose un dedo por el cuello de la camisa.

—B…Bien —carraspea pensando que no debió decirle nada más allá de lo que le ha dicho Austria. Aprieta los ojos —. Piensa nada más en la comida gratis y.. —vacila pensando en lo que sigue, porque no lo entiende, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas—, en que tengo… aguardiente del fuerte y —carraspea —, lo que viene después también.

—WAS? — el grito es, ejem, ligeramente ensordecedor, y creo que despierta a Canadá en su casa… y a China. Alemania se queda petrificado, y tiene que cambiarse el teléfono de oído para escuchar lo que sigue. Suiza está en SHOCK, balbuceando y carraspeando cosas completamente inconexas, con ausencia de vocales.

—Ehh… —Alemania carraspea después de un par de minutos de escuchar a Suiza hacer algo tipo "hsfhghdfhghfhg"

Suiza sigue en su loop mental, recordando claramente, DEMASIADO claramente que se refiere Alemania, sin poder creer que se lo haya dicho. ¿Qué coño pretendía? Avergonzarle, seguramente, y conseguir que no fuera a cenar, para luego poderse burlar nuevamente de el por "cobarde". ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse con eso? Era un indeseable, un innombrable, un imbécil, cabrón que pretendía siempre salirse con la suya. JA! Eso no lo iba a lograr esta vez.

—Es… Ir… Iré a la cena —sisea de mala gana, enfadado y carraspea —. Tengo que irme.

Alemania levanta las cejas sorprendido por completo con este desenlace.

—Oh. Excelente —suelta con voz plana —. El jueves a las ocho en mi casa, entonces.

—Excelente, qué va a ser excelente… —murmura por lo bajo, sacando vapor de agua por las orejas —. Ja. Nos vemos ahí, y dile al idiota… dile que… —bufa apretando —, hasta luego _Deutschland. _

_—Guten nacht, Schweiz_ —se despide el alemán —, y _dankeschon._

Suiza colgó el teléfono con mucha fuerza, con los puños apretados. Salió de su despacho y de la casa pasándose la siguiente hora haciendo saltar latas en el jardín, preguntándose qué coño estaba pensando cuando ha dicho que sí, si Austria estaría en la cena y… cómo va a conseguir entrar ahí y salir sin dispararle a nadie.

Al final ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí en coche logrando solo pensar en que le odia muchísimo y lo suaves que son sus manos.

Y después de hacer veinte veces (y contarlas) una rabieta por ello, ha tocado el timbre de casa de Alemania con el ceño fruncido e hiperventilando.

Venir había sido una PÉSIMA idea y traer un ramo de Edelweiss una peor. Eran para Alemania, como un detalle... Nada que ver con el idiota ese del piano.

Y siempre podía decir que había sido idea de Liechtenstein... Para Alemania. No para Austria. Traga saliva terriblemente nervioso y la puerta se abre.

Justo cuando el reloj de la sala esta dando la hora en punto y el corazón de Austria está detenido en lo que suena Para Elisa a una sola mano, más de manera nerviosa como un tic que por que la esté tocando.

—_Schweiz!_Buenas noches —saluda Alemania nerviosito también invitándole a pasar.

—_Deutschland_—frunce el ceño apretando las flores y entrando a la casa. Alemania carraspea mirándole el arma al cinto.

Austria les espera dentro a punto de vomitar y con ganas de largarse corriendo mientras sigue tocando Para Elisa histéricamente y ordenado las partituras con la otra mano.

—¿Todo bien? _Danke_por venir —inclina la cabeza y le señala la pistola—. ¿Cargada?

Suiza no se entera, escuchando el piano a lo lejos y temblando, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Alemania vacila y carraspea.

—_Schweiz._ Me apena pedírtelo pero, _Bitte,_necesito que dejes tu arma en la entrada —le pone la mano en el hombro. Suiza salta como tres metros.

—_Was?!_—pregunta histérico mirándole como si tuviera tres ojos.

—Tú arma. No permito armas en la casa. Sabes, después de la última guerra —insiste mirándole a los ojos.

Suiza sigue parpadeando, porque creo que escucha su corazón y el piano más fuerte que nada.

—Pistola. No puedes entrar con la pistola —Alemania como si Suiza fuera imbécil.

—Pi... Pi... —parpadea, tomando la pistola que trae en el cinto y poniéndosela a Alemania en la mano, sin resistencia alguna, temblando un poco.

—Nodebisalirdecasa —se susurra a si mismo, excesivamente concentrado en el piano.

De repente, el sonido del piano se detiene.

Alemania carraspea a la vez y Suiza tiene la necesidad de moverse.

Austria sonríe haciendo el milagro y empieza a sonar el vals del príncipe azul.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? —pregunta agresivo apretando el puño que carga a las flores, pensando que Austria seguramente se ira... Arriba, aumentando la tensión.

Respira otra vez cuando empieza a caminar junto a Alemania hacia el salón y el piano suena de nuevo.

Jodido cabrón, jodido jodido cabrón. No quería verle, no quería saber de el, no quería ni siquiera acercarse a el, pero el imbécil estaba ahí, y... Estaba tocando otra vez. Respira. Se paraliza... Eso era... ! El príncipe azul! Aprieta los ojos si pensando en la enorme burla que es eso. Era obvio que el no era el príncipe azul de nadie, era una burla de Austria, una absoluta ridiculez y aun así, para su total desagrado, estaba completamente seguro de una cosa... Austria, el imbécil, estaba tocando para el.

—¿Cómo está Liechtenstein? —pregunta desatinadamente Alemania justo a la vez que abre las puertas. Suiza escucha el sonido del piano con más fuerza ahora que las puertas se han abierto, acelerándosele el corazón. Ni siquiera le había visto y ya estaba tenso, venir había sido una pésima idea. Se tensa al oír el nombre de su hermana saliendo de sus pensamientos y girándose al alemán.

—¿Eh? —pregunta mirando al alemán de reojo, con el corazón desbocado —. ¿Qué dices de Liechtenstein?

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta de nuevo haciendo un gesto para que pase. El suizo traga saliva y camina, esforzándose y fallando miserablemente en no mirar al piano.

Austria se tensa un poco al oír las puertas abrirse y notar la presencia de ambos sabiendo que ha llegado al punto de no retorno. Le da un golpecito al metrónomo para tocar más lentamente.

—Mejor de lo que estaba antes, sin duda —prácticamente grita sobre el sonido del piano notando inconscientemente el cambio de velocidad e irritándose por ello sin siquiera darse cuenta. Mira alrededor, las paredes, aprobando secretamente la simplicidad del alemán, demasiado concentrado en el piano como para reñirse a si mismo por aprobar nada.

Austria sigue tocando delicadamente como si no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada, excepto por una sutil sonrisa. Ya esta en el escenario y se le ha pasado cualquier sombra de nervios.

—Dale mis saludos, _Bitte_—pide educadamente el alemán, en un tono un poco menos plano de lo que suele pedir las cosas. Suiza no se entera, mirando a Austria de reojo esperando que deje de tocar y se acerque a saludarle. Tenso, molesto, burlón. Se limpia las palmas en los pantalones en tensión y frunce el ceño al notar que sigue tocando como si le ignorara... Sigue tocando esa estúpida pieza tan lentamente que quizás termine más o menos para la hora en que tenga que irse. Se gira a Alemania y parpadea, este le mira con curiosidad.

Pero el austríaco no se detiene, ni siquiera le mira, solo está ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados e incluso detiene el metrónomo en una pausa para hacerlo aun más largo, se siente el dueño de la situación ya que nade va a interrumpirle, así que acabará cuando quiera, molestando a todo el mundo. Que es lo que hace siempre, pero ahora lo esta disfrutando. Qué es lo que hace siempre, pero ahora está también Suiza.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —repite Alemania la pregunta que ya le ha hecho antes al notar que no le responde, escrutándole la cara y mirando a Austria también de reojo.

Al ver la cara de Alemania, Suiza se sonroja. Sí, estaba haciendo el ridículo y sí... Era culpa de Austria. Frunce el ceño aún más y carraspea.

—_Ja, bitte._Algo fuerte —responde con seguridad, levantando la barbilla. Si a esas jugaban, el también podía hacerlo bien, o al menos lo intentaría.

Alemania asiente yendo hacia el bar y tomando tres copas, vacilando un poco en si preguntarle o no a Austria so quiere algo de beber, decide no hacerlo.

—¿Cómo están los bancos? —pregunta tratando, mejor, de sacar un tema que al Suizo le interese.

—Bien, nunca mejor. El dinero fluye —responde el suizo sin mirar al alemán, acercándose con total seguridad al piano.

Austria lo nota mirándole a la altura de sus brazos y su cintura sonríe un poco más y sigue tocando a una sola mano y moviendo las partituras con la otra hasta justo cerca del suizo con un movimiento lánguido de la cabeza como si fluyera siguiendo la melodía.

Suiza se tensa... Mucho. Mirando a Austria parpadeando mientras Alemania habla con él, de... algo. Ni siquiera se entera realmente, mirando el cuello del moreno y teniendo un escalofrío. Frunce el ceño y tiene que hacer un sobre escuerzo para no ir a darle un golpe en la nuca... O a abrazarle por la espalda. Bufa fastidiado por eso último sonoramente.

Alemania vuelve junto al suizo, notando el ambiente súper tenso y mirándoles a los dos. Carraspea al lado del helvético haciendo que salte otra vez.

Lo que hace que Austria suelte una suave risita sin dejar de tocar.

—_Verdammt, Deutschland!_—protesta sonrojado mientras el alemán le pone la copita en la mano. Se gira al austríaco con los ojos MUY abiertos, sin poder creer que se este riendo.

Austria sigue en una perfecta actitud calmada con su sonrisa sardónica pintada en los labios sin cruzar las miradas, muy atento a cualquier sonido.

El suizo resopla y bufa enfadado. Claro, el idiota creía que podía jugar con el hasta humillarle en frente de Alemania. Bien, pues si a esas iban, se iba a enterar, puesto que el también le conocía bien y podía atacarle igual. Toma aire y se acerca un poco más hasta el piano girándose lentamente al alemán. Pone su copa, sin posavasos por supuesto, sobre el piano y junta las manos al hablar en un gesto poco característico de él.

—¿Qué se siente, _Deutschland_, acoger a pobres diablos incapaces de sostenerse a si mismos? ¿No te cansa a ratos? —pregunta fríamente mirando al alemán a los ojos.

A Austria se le borra la sonrisa al ver la copa directamente sobre la tapa de su Bosendorfen e incluso deja de tocar. Suiza sonríe al ver que se detiene

Austria se levanta, toma la copa de Suiza de encima del piano con dos dedos y la echa al fuego donde provoca una llamarada debido al alcohol, estrellando el vasito contra la mampostería del fondo de la chimenea. Luego se sube las gafas, hace una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia Alemania y se sienta en el medio del sofá.

Estratégicamente para solo dejar un espacio vacío a cada lado de manera que si alguien quiere sentarse, tenga que sentarse a su lado.

El suizo le mira con la boca abierta unos instantes, genuinamente sorprendido. Mira el fuego otra vez y traga saliva frunciendo el ceño, completamente indignado.

Alemania mira a Austria con las cejas levantadas, sorprendido con la reacción. Carraspea.

—Te traigo otra copa... —susurra caminando hasta el mueble de las bebidas.

—_Ja, danke Deustchland_—responde Austria como si hablara con él sonriendo sin mirar a Suiza, con aire desinteresado.

El suizo gruñe algo sobre el comportamiento demente e irracional y vacila sobre si seguir a Alemania o sentarse. Vacila más al ver las posibilidades sonrojándose de pensar en sentarse al lado del austríaco. Carraspea sentándose en el sillón sencillo mirando a Austria directamente.

Austria se incomoda un poco al sentir su mirada tan penetrante, haciendo un esfuerzo por evitarla, tragando saliva.

Suiza se tranquiliza un poquito al ver que Austria se incomoda un poco... Y luego nota el movimiento del pañuelo en su cuello y se incomoda él.

—Pésimos modales —suelta.

—¿Sigues con el Jagger,_ Deustchland_? —pregunta Austria pensando en que está tardando mucho—. Me parece haber entendido que tu invitado estaba aquí por algo más casero.

—Deja de hablar de mi como si no estuviera sentado aquí —protesta Suiza histérico, pensando a toda velocidad sin dejar de mirarlo. En cuanto deja de hablar cae en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho y abre los ojos como platos indignado.

Austria se vuelve y le mira directamente.

Suiza tragas saliva y se acomoda en su asiento bajando la mirada al recordar una imagen extraordinariamente vivida esa noche, acompañada del asunto "casero".

—Eres un imbécil.

Alemania no responde a Austria, de espaldas a él, ligeramente divertido con la escena.

—Nadie lo ha negado —responde Austria y se vuelve a Alemania volviendo a "ignorarle".

Se cruza de brazos mirando a Alemania también, preguntándose que coño hace que le toma tanto tiempo.

—_Deustchland,_ agradeceríamos que dejaras de pensar en el asunto de _Italien_y te centras en lo que haces —riñe/protesta Austria.

El alemán vuelve con tres copas de cristal notoriamente mas baratas que la anterior. Le extiende una al suizo y pone la de Austria en la mesita.

—Eh... ¿Qué dicen? —Alemania se sienta con su copa en la mano sin mirar a Austria.

—Nos preguntábamos si acaso estabas destilando el licor antes de servirlo —responde Austria cuando suena el timbre.

—Oh, ¿me he tardado? Lo siento —sentencia poniéndose lentamente de pie de nuevo—. Voy a atender la puerta, ya sabes como son aquí

—Disculpa —Austria se pone de pie. Suiza levanta las cejas mirando a Austria—. El resto son mis invitados, deja que yo me ocupe de ellos —pide por que está tenso como una de las cuerdas de su piano.

Suiza se tensa con eso también. ¿Más invitados? ¿Quienes? ¿Tendría una pareja o algo? Aprieta los ojos negando con la cabeza. Y a él QUE le importaba. Nada. Le daba igual, por su parte podía morirse si quería, le daba lo mismo. Se mueve en su lugar.

—Oh, _Österreich,_ que considerado. _Danke_—agradece Alemania volviendo a sentarse con media sonrisa.

Austria se dirige a la puerta pensando que Inglaterra llega como agua de Mayo, tras saludarse educadamente (sin darse la mano) y pedirle su chaqueta (lo cual es increíblemente raro, pero hoy el inglés tiene suerte) le pide que pase a la sala.

El alemán por su parte, esta mostrándole al suizo un reloj cucú alemán de esos que fabricaba después de la segunda guerra mundial, para el desagrado del suizo.

—... eresante fabricación, yo prefiero los míos

—_Hello_—saluda Inglaterra entrando a la sala delante de Austria.

Suizo y alemán se giran a la puerta. El helvético frunce el ceño mas, tensándose otra vez y mirando a Inglaterra con enfado.

—_England! Guten tag_—Alemania saluda caminando a el con la mano extendida.

—_Good afternoon, Germany_—saluda el inglés extendiendo la mano hacia él. .

—Gusto en verte —Alemania le aprieta la mano del inglés, quien asiente con la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

—_Switzerland_—saluda volviéndose a él—. ¿Cómo estáis? —pregunta amablemente.

Suiza sigue mirándole con recelo, a él y al austríaco, con el ceño fruncido.

Austria que ha estado parado en la puerta todo el tiempo, se dirige al sillón sentándose e Inglaterra se sienta a su lado como si nada mirando a Alemania

—¿Algo de beber? Tengo cerveza fría —propone el alemán mirando al inglés. El suizo vacila, yendo a sentarse al lugar en el que estaba sentado antes, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, _thank you_—asiente y se vuelve dándose cuenta que Austria y Suiza están ahí y recordando de pronto que era que no se hablaban o algo así.

Alemania asiente y mira rápidamente a Austria. Se gira a la puerta.

—_Switzerland,_¿cómo estás? —sonríe Inglaterra un poco tenso.

—Bien. Estoy bien —responde de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos y pensando que quizás no debió venir. Les mira a ambos intensamente.

En el momento en que Alemania sale por la puerta, entra Hungría con una sonrisa MUY pícara, de oreja a oreja, casi topándoselo de frente.

—Ah... Es estupendo que ya volváis a hablaros y a llevaros bien —comenta Inglaterra que no tiene ni idea de que decir con el ambiente raro como está.

Hungría levanta las cejas con el comentario, quedándose un poco petrificada en la puerta.

—Qué vamos a llevarla bien —masculla el suizo entre dientes girándose a la puerta y notando a Hungría ahí. Hace los ojos en blanco pensando que esto quizás no puede ir peor. La exmujer de Austria, Austria, el mejor amigo de Austria e Inglaterra. El INVITADO de Austria, lo que quién sabe qué querría decir.

—Nunca dejamos de hacerlo —suelta Austria tranquilo, subiéndose las gafas. Suiza se gira con Austria con los ojos desorbitados.

—_Was?_

—Ah... —Inglaterra se revuelve incomodo por que no es lo que tenía entendido y se riñe internamente por hacer caso de los rumores que le cuenta Francia.

—Solo cambiamos palabras de aliento por las de desaliento —se encoge de hombros el austríaco cínicamente.

Suiza mira a Austria con expresión indescifrable, sin tener idea de qué es lo que pretende con semejante comentario.

—Entre otros múltiples problemas e idioteces de tu parte —protesta mientras Hungría se acerca a ellos.

—_Helló_—les saluda poniéndole a Suiza una mano en el hombro. Suiza salta cuatro metros y medio.

—Ah,_ ja_. E insultos, ¿no es encantador? —pregunte Austria al inglés.

Hungría le quita la mano del hombro con cara de culpable, mira a Austria de reojo y levanta la mano decidiendo que mejor les saluda a todos a lo lejos.

—Ehh... _Helló._

—_Guten tag, Ungarn_, quieres acompañarnos —ofrece Austria señalando para que se siente de su otro lado.

Suiza frunce más el ceño, entre el asunto de lo que le está diciendo Austria, más la cuestión de Hungría sentada aquí, tenso como una cuerda, pensando que esto es una pesadilla. Se lleva la mano al cinto buscando su pistola y aprieta los ojos al recordar que se la dio al alemán al entrar, tensándose más.

—Ehh... Yo creo que mejor voy a ver si necesitan algo en la cocina. _England_, ¿ya te ofrecieron algo para beber? —pregunta mirando la mesa y notando que el inglés no tiene bebida.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo nervioso sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar sin saber que decir ni como actuar.

—Ah, _Germany_ha ido a ello —responde nervioso.

—Oh, entiendo. Voy a apresurarle entonces. Tú, _Svájc,_¿necesitas algo más? —pregunta mirándole tensa. Suiza niega con la cabeza. Hungría levanta la vista y mira a Austria fijamente a los ojos.

Austria la mira también

Hungría reprime el impulso de pedirle a Inglaterra que le acompañe a la cocina. Le cierra un ojo al austriaco mirando a Suiza de reojo.

—_Danke,_querida —suelta Austria sonriéndole con toda la intención. Suiza frunce más el ceño, mirando el suelo y apretando los puños, preguntándose como coño logró Alemania que viniera.

Hungría levanta una ceja con semejante declaración y luego mira al suizo de reojo, tensándose un poco. Se gira hacia la puerta.

Entre tanto, en la cocina, cuando suena el timbre por segunda vez España se acerca a Francia y le da un codazo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Francia sonríe y le cierra un ojo arreglándose un poco frente al brillante refrigerador, nerviosito.

—¿Vamos a salir a saludar? —pregunta España.

—_Oui,_ claro que vamos a salir a saludar, pero hay que ver primero si de verdad es _Angleterre..._ ¿Dónde está Romano? ¿Se habrán matado ya en la sala _Autriche_ y_ Suisse_?

—No he oído gritos, pero el señorito estaba tocando eso de la Bella durmiente —responde Prusia que ha estado espiando.

—Ah! Romano... Si se ha ido con su hermano quizás no se presentan hasta la hora del café —España se ríe.

—Oh, son bastante monos —responde el francés a Prusia y luego vuelve a arreglarse un poco el pelo.

—Cuando he ido antes hasta mi _bruder_estaba nervioso, no sé que le pasa pero me preocupa —asegura.

—¿_Allemagne_ también estaba nervioso? —Francia levanta las cejas porque eso no le caza realmente —. ¿Por _Suisse_?

—No lo sé, no ha querido decírmelo —protesta—. ¡Siempre habla con el señorito en vez de conmigo y yo soy su hermano mayor, no él! —agrega muerto de celos.

Francia se ríe y le da unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Eh, venga... habla con Austria porque es un aburrido, pero a ti te defiende y organiza una cena espléndida para que podamos hacer lo que queramos —le consuela.

—Pero estoy castigado —suspira.

—Anda, vamos a burlarnos un poco de ellos —España toma a Prusia de los hombros dirigiéndole al salón. Alemania entra a la cocina en ese momento, topándoselos de frente.

—Hola! _Heil!_—saludan España y Prusia pasando por su lado.

—Oye, ¿sabes algo de Veneciano? —pregunta España acordándose.

—_Alló_—saluda también el francés sonriéndole. Alemania se sonroja sin mirar a España.

—Ehh... fue... yo... —carraspea.

—Sé que se ha ido con Romanito, pero no tengo ni idea de a dónde han ido ni nada —sigue España—. Lo digo por que no tengo ni idea de a que hora van a llegar y no se si sea prudente empezar sin ellos...

Alemania carraspea otra vez y Francia sonríe de lado.

—¿Todo bien, _Allemagne_? —pregunta el francés mirándole intensamente. Alemania se sonroja.

—Y como Roma no me va a avisar a mí ni nada, pensé que Veneciano quizás te hablaría a ti —sigue el español a su rollo.

—No tengo idea de a donde fueron. Sólo se que se fue en mi coche —responde Alemania mirando al suelo.

—Bueno, avísame si sabes algo —España sonríe—. ¡Hasta luego, cuñadito! —se despide.

Alemania sale corriendo hacia la cocina sin querer oír más a España, histericolocoperdido... en resumen. Francia se descojona, he de aclarar. Prusia frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué le has llamado cuñadito?

—Por que es mi cuñadito —responde riéndose

—¿Me parece que tiene que ver con algo que se está cocinando con Italia... ha pasado algo? —le pregunta Francia a Prusia, luego mira a España —. ¿Tú sabes algo?

—No más de lo que tú sabes, pero ya has visto como estaba de enfadado Veneciano cuando ha venido a decirnos quienes eran los invitados —responde España. Prusia se lo piensa.

—_Oui,_ y con ver el color de _Allemagne…_

—Por un momento he pensado que se habrían enfadado, pero Alemania no le habría prestado el coche.

—_Allemagne_ parece más tenso que enfadado, como explica _Prusse._

—¡Espera! ¡Si él es tu cuñado, yo también! —salta Prusia y se ríe.

—Nah, tío, tú eres mi hermano —España le abraza hacia si y luego se vuelve a Francia—. Quizás sea Veneciano el enfadado.

—Oh, por la cara de _Allemagne_eso hace más lógica —les abraza a los dos y les da un beso a cada uno.

—Yo creo que nuestra cena va a arreglarnos a todos y a darnos un montonal de horas de placer.

—¡Amén a eso! —grita Prusia.

—Igual voy a mandarle un mensaje a romanito para saber —explica España sacando su teléfono.

—Ñañañaña... mandilón —le pica Francia abrazándolo de los hombros a la vez que Alemania sale de la cocina y carraspea tras ellos.

—Oh,_ Allemagne_. Vamos contigo a saludar —Francia le deja pasar delante de ellos con un movimiento pomposo.

—Calla —se ríe España a la vez que manda "Hola Romanito, ¿dónde estáis? El jefe está preocupado. ¿Está bien Veneciano? Alemania trae cara de dolor de huevos... Contéstame! El jefe te quiere!"

Romano saca el teléfono y levanta las cejas mirando a su hermano. Veneciano hace "vee?" a su hermano.

—Dice el idiota de _Spagna_que el macho patatas trae cara de dolor de huevos —explica mirándose otra vez al espejo.

—Ah, no me extraña, yo la traería peor en su lugar —suelta Veneciano con un gesto desinteresado mientras le arregla un poco la ropa, inclina la cabeza y tiene una idea del tipo cabeza de caballo en la cama.

Romano levanta las cejas porque conoce bien a su hermano y sabe perfectamente de lo que es capaz.

—Hay algo raro aquí, creo que no le estás dando señales correctas, _fratello._

—Pues ahora se las daré —saca su teléfono y se mete al probador.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? — intenta ir tras él pero el norteño no se lo permite sonriendo un poquito sonrojado y le guiña un ojo. Romano se sonroja un poco entendiendo perfectamente bien.

—Voy a ver los suéteres de allá.

—Dile a _Spagna_que se fije en lo que hace Germania —pide desde dentro

El sureño frunce el ceño y protesta un poco por lo bajo. Saca el teléfono y le llama a España.

España entra al salón con Prusia saludando a Suiza e Inglaterra, quien se tensa automáticamente al verles a los dos, sabiendo lo que viene después, cuando suena el teléfono del español y al ver quien es vuelve a salir.

Francia tarda un poquito más en entrar, haciéndolo de manera más dramática y pomposa, mirando a Suiza en cuanto entra y cerrándole un ojo.

Suiza se medio muere cuando ve entrar a España y a Prusia, temiendo... y luego confirmando su temor, al ver entrar a Francia. Se sonroja en cuanto le cierra un ojo, pensando que esta reunión NO PODRÍA ir peor.

Austria se tensa aun más cuando ve a Francia guiñarle el ojo e Inglaterra se dirige a Alemania para agradecer su bebida.

Alemania que mira a Francia de reojo y luego a España, tenso y sonrojadillo, dándole vueltas al asunto Italia.

España responde al teléfono mientras a Alemania le llega un mensaje.

—_Stronzo,_tómale video al macho patatas con lo que haga, ¿quieres?

—Oh! ¿Lo que haga cuando? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estáis?

—Hazlo ahora, que va a recibir un mensaje... ¡venga! _Ciao!_

Alemania saca su teléfono del bolsillo y mira de quien es el mensaje.

España se pone a grabar lo más disimuladamente que puede mientras Prusia se acerca a él a ver que hace, Inglaterra toma su cerveza y se vuelve a su sitio y Austria mira a Alemania un poco preocupado por si ha pasado algo.

Alemania levanta la cara y mira a Austria con una mirada cargada de sentido y luego se vuelve a su teléfono.

Suiza a su vez, fulmina a Austria.

España hace callar a Prusia indicándole que mire y Austria levanta una ceja mientras Inglaterra vigila a Francia.

Francia que hace como siempre un sobreesfuerzo por no mirar al inglés, acercándose a Suiza para saludarle.

Alemania abre el mensaje en el que pone "voy a comprarte un látigo y venimos" y luego hay una foto de Italia tomada con el móvil en el espejo del probador en la que solo lleva la cruz germánica en el cuello. Con una mano sujeta el móvil y con la otra un sombrero cubriéndole las regiones vitales. Esta guiñándole un ojo al observador.

Alemania abre los ojos y la boca. Hace ademán de que se le caiga el teléfono al suelo, luego intenta atraparlo pero el teléfono sale volando y termina por atraparlo en el aire otra vez, abrazándolo para que NADIE lo vea, haciendo un acto de circo, sonrojadísimo.

España lo graba todo mientras Prusia y Austria le miran con las cejas levantadas, los demás también se vuelven a él al notar todo el movimiento.

—¿_Deustchland_, va todo bien? —pregunta Austria el primero. Francia se agacha con media sonrisa y le planta dos besos a Suiza, uno en cada mejilla, rápidamente cuando está todo el mundo pendiente de Alemania

Suiza FULMINA a Francia, pero no se mueve mucho más, agradeciendo que todo el mundo esté mirando a Alemania y no mirándole a él. Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo al inglés y se aleja de ellos sin más.

Alemania hace toda una sarta de ruidos carraspiles y toses.

—Ja., ja... todo bien.

Inglaterra da un salto desviando la mirada de Alemania al notar la mano y tiene un escalofrío al ver quien ha sido. España deja de grabar y manda el video a ambos Italias.

Alemania tose otra vez sin mirar a nadie, temblando un poco y sin atreverse a mirar el teléfono otra vez.

—Bien —responde Austria intentando desviar la atención a otra cosa.

—Hemos preparado un banquete realmente, creo que todo el mundo quedará muy satisfecho —anuncia el francés, captando la atención de todo el mundo y cerrándole un ojo al inglés esta vez.

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco y bufa por que si Austria le hubiera dicho que iba a estar Francia no habría venido.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, cruzándose de brazos y pensando que probablemente ahora no tenga que hablar con el austríaco y pueda hablar con cualquier otra persona en la reunión. Claro que... el grupo es una mierda y quizás preferiría darse un tiro en la cabeza.

Austria vuelve la vista al notar su mirada y le pilla mientras España se va al lado de Francia haciendo espectáculo contándoles los platos a todos.

El suizo se sonroja, cruzándose de brazos con más fuerza y apretando los ojos, odiando estar aquí y al austriaco... pensando que si algo es PEOR aún que tener que convivir con él, es tener que convivir con él y con todos sus aliados. Esta cena era una PESADILLA en todas las proporciones posibles, una emboscada en la que incluso le habían quitado el arma! Bufa histérico preguntándose si es posible que pueda dar una excusa para salir corriendo sin que el moreno le llame cobarde.

—Todo suena delicioso —comenta Austria con falsa amabilidad para España y Francia—. Lamentablemente aun nos faltan dos invitados.

Francia mira a España y le pregunta si sabe algo de Romano. España mira su teléfono.

Romano levanta las cejas cuando mira el video, y se ríe. Veneciano abraza su teléfono muy contento al ver a Alemania mientra se vuelve a vestir.

"JAJAJAJAJAA" Responde Romano

—Creo que ya están viniendo —responde España al ver el mensaje, mirando a Alemania.

Alemania tose otra vez, pasándose una mano por el pelo y terminándose la bebida que tiene en la mano de un solo golpe.

—Quizás tendríamos a bien de ir yendo a la mesa —propone Austria para Alemania—. ¿Por que no me acompañas a la cocina un instante para verificar los platos? —le pide levantándose.

Alemania asiente, tenso, girándose hacia la puerta y saliendo delante de Austria. Hungría entra en cuanto salen.

—¿Qué me perdí?

—Habla con _Spanien_—susurra Austria al pasar por su lado lo más suavemente que puede para que Alemania no lo note.

Hungría le sonríe yendo directamente a hablar con el español, desde luego, mirando a Prusia con sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

_Los animos un poco revueltos, pero a río revuelto ganancia de pescadores. La escena con el vasito de Suiza es MÍTICA. De lo mejor que hemos escrito.  
_

_Italia puede estar OoC en esta historia, lo sabemos, pero el Italia original de Himaruya es tan SUMAMENTE imbécil que no se puede hacer nada con él.  
_

_¿Te intriga el asunto de las pastillas azules?_


	20. La cena IV El plato feliz y la sopa

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Austria lo más dulcemente que puede cuando se ha asegurado que nadie les ha seguido.

—Creo que... —traga saliva y aprieta el teléfono en su mano—, creo que tienes razón.

—¿En qué? —pregunta pacientemente, aunque no puede evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción.

—_Italien._ Creo que me... me está —carraspea—. _Mein gott!_

—Oh. Ya veo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —sorprendidísimo.

—Mmm... ¿Por qué no?

—Pues es... _mein gott in himmel_, ¿qué voy a hacer?

—Ha llegado el momento de que te plantees ¿Qué quieres hacer?

El alemán le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué quiero hacer de qué?

—Pues no lo sé, tu has preguntado qué vas a hacer... yo te pregunto ¿qué quieres hacer?

—¿D-De qué?, no tengo idea, esto es... Hay que acabar con esta cena. Está _Schweiz_ allá afuera y tú tienes que hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

—_Deutschland_ —advierte poniéndose nervioso por eso otra vez—. Ignorar el problema no va a resolverlo. Ya te he dicho que te olvides de _Schweiz._

—Ignorar ese problema tampoco va a resolverlo y ESE problema lo tenemos encima —replica con su práctica mente alemana.

—Yo NO estoy ignorando el problema —miente.

—¿Ah, no? —levanta una ceja—. Entonces sal y arregla tu problema con _Schweiz._Yo necesito pensar y...

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con _Schweiz_ —asegura más para si mismo que nada, sin saber a quien pretende engañar—. Lo que te digo a ti es que si no haces algo con _Italien,_seguramente él va a seguir haciendo lo que quiera que haya hecho y probablemente de forma más exagerada cada vez. Tienes que decidir si quieres que siga con ello o no.

Frunce el ceño, porque Alemania no se había planteado ni remotamente la posibilidad de que no siguiera con ello.

—¿Crees que pare? —pregunta con voz plana.

—Seguramente, si se lo pides —responde cruzándose de brazos, más tenso ahora.

Alemania se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Pero es que yo no sé qué hacer —insiste agobiado, porque lo que no sabe es como reaccionar a ello.

—Haz lo que quieras, si te gusta que lo haga, déjale y disfrútalo y si no, pídele que pare. Es tan fácil como eso.

—_Nein, nein... _no es es..._ nein_ —aprieta los ojos porque no es eso lo que esta diciendo —, claro que me gusta.

—Ahora, solo una cosa te pido, hagas lo que hagas hazlo con delica... —se detiene—. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—¿Puedes dejar de tratarme como idiota?, el problema es que no se qué hacer, te lo he dicho trescientas veces.

—¿No sabes qué hacer de qué? —le mira sin entender

—Pues con él... y tu tampoco pareces saber, mira como están las cosas con _Schweiz _—hace notar, un poco bestia. Es la sangre.

—A mi me parece que él si sabe lo que quiere hacer contigo, así que una de dos... o dejas que él lo haga o dejas de reprimirte a ti mismo y lo haces tu. Pero alejaos del piano —le señala con un dedo.

Alemania le mira a los ojos y parpadea un par de veces PENSANDO en el piano por primera vez.

—Además, si me permites mi opinión, tú lo tienes mucho más fácil. Para ser alguien que aprendió de _Frankreich, Schweiz_tiene bastantes problemas con estas cosas —confiesa nervioso.

Alemania sigue mirándole a los ojos y luego suelta el aire por la boca dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo, sonriendo un poquito.

—_Mein gott,_ esto me da muchos nervios. ¿Cómo va la cosa con _Schweiz_?

—Yo apostaría por que ya está echando de menos las balas en su pistola —responde señalando con la cabeza para que salgan.

—Y eso en ese mundo retorcido suyo es bueno, ¿verdad? Tengo unas cosas allá arriba que podrían funcionarles.

—¿Unas... cosas?

—Pues, ja... cosas que —carraspea —, no sé, algo que puede usar en lugar de las balas.

—Ehm... _nein, danke_ —responde y luego se acuerda de algo—. _Bitte,_ asegúrate de no hacerle daño a _Italien._

Alemania vuelve a acordarse de Italia volviendo a ponerse nervioso metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y sudando otra vez.

—Volvamos con los demás —responde Austria agobiado.

—Vamos.

—Por cierto, una última cosa —decide añadir Austria mordiéndose el labio—. Ve con cuidado, ¿vale? no asustes a _Italien_—aconseja seguramente como el peor consejo de la historia de los consejos

—No asustar a _Italien_... vale —responde preguntándose cómo va a lograr eso.

—Ya sabes, asegúrate de que lo que haces es lo que él quiere, no le fuerces... se prudente —explica refiriéndose obviamente a los asuntos del cuero, cosa que seguramente Alemania no va a entender, lo siento, Italia. te juro que Austria lo hace por ti.

El alemán parpadea y esto podría tomar otros doscientos años gracias a Austria.

—Esto es muy complejo

—_Ja_ —asiente con frustración saliendo al comedor.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Prusia se ha hecho con el titulo de anfitrión y ha guiado a todo el mundo hacia la mesa ya puesta, señalándoles sus lugares no sin que Inglaterra haya protestado, por supuesto. Francia cuchichea con España, Prusia y Hungría, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al inglés.

El suizo se ha quedado atrás, decidiendo hablarle a Liechtenstein mientras tanto, en probablemente la conversación telefónica más larga que han tenido ellos dos en la historia... con tal de hacer que pase el tiempo.

Así que Inglaterra está de pie, histérico, ignorando al grupo cuchicheador, esperando a que Suiza acabe de llamar y a que la gente sensata vuelva de la cocina planeando secretamente cambiar las etiquetas con los nombres de sitio

Suiza termina de hablar seguro dos minutos más tarde de que empezó a hacerlo y se acerca a la mesa, escandalizándose al ver cómo están sentados.

Inglaterra lo aborda rápidamente ya que antes ha probado con Hungría, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando a España para hacerle caso y en cualquier caso seguiría demasiado cerca. Quizás si intercambia el cartelito de Italia...

—_Verdammt!_ —protesta Suiza al notar que está frente al austriaco—, esto... esto es una pesadilla.

—¡Esto es ridículo!, ¡no entiendo por qué tenemos que sentarnos así, me niego a sentarme aquí! —protesta Inglaterra y se va a buscar el cartelito de alguien más.

—Esto es una emboscada. ¿Qué haces?

—Cambiarme de sitio —responde Inglaterra a Suiza tomando su cartelito. Francia, que lo está viendo todo a lo lejos, se acerca sigilosamente hasta ponerle una mano en la espalda al inglés.

—¿Qué haces?

Inglaterra da un salto ahora que estaba poniendo su nombre en el lugar de Veneciano.

—¿A ti qué te parece, _Frog?_

—Me parece que estás desorganizando mi mesa, _mon amour_... —responde suavemente—. Vamos a sentarnos donde nos organizamos, no donde tu pongas tu papelito. Mira a_ Suisse_que se porta bien y no hace ningún drama como tú.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos.

—¡Es absurdo que nos sienten como quieren, yo no me quiero sentar ahí! —protesta el helvético cruzándose de brazos.

—Me da igual donde hayan organizado la mesa, es obvio que está mal organizada —asiente Inglaterra para Suiza.

—Es obvio que la distribución va en relación a lo que han pedido los organizadores. Desde luego, _Allemagne_ ha pedido sentarse con Veneciano y _Autriche_ con _Suisse_—sentencia el francés.

—Bien, nadie ha pedido que Romano se siente aquí entonces —deja en paz esos cartelitos yendo a por otro justo al momento que salta España deteniéndole la mano.

—Yo lo he pedido —responde España sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Tú no estás organizando nada —responde Inglaterra fulminándole.

Suiza entra en shock, pensando que claro que el imbécil había pedido sentarse con él, todo para humillarle y burlarse. Aprieta los puños, pensando que esta ha sido la peor idea del mundo... venir aquí. No debía haber venido, NUNCA.

—_Autriche_ le ha concedido a _Espagne_ sentarse con el pequeño Roma, _mon cher_ —explica Francia con tranquilidad, acariciándole la espalda. Inglaterra da un salto con el contacto, apartándose.

—¡Esto es completamente estúpido! ¡Qué hay de lo que yo quiero! ¡Él me ha invitado a mí! —sigue quejándose en plan enanito gruñón cuando Austria y Alemania regresan.

—Y tu eres completamente infantil e inmaduro... ¿Ahora me tienes miedo? —le sonríe Francia.

—¡No te tengo ningún miedo! —protesta infantilmente y hay que decir que Austria ignora olímpicamente las tarjetas, mientras le salta un ojo con los cubiertos mal puestos y se sienta donde pone "Alemania".

Francia se acerca a Alemania y al oído le explica que Austria se ha sentado donde no debe y que se ha sentado en su lugar, esperando que su cuadrada mente alemana haga el resto. Además, le hace notar que el austríaco va sentado frente a Suiza.

—Lo que ocurre es que no quiero sentarme contigo porque me caes mal y te odio —sigue Inglaterra persiguiendo al francés como un patito persiguiendo a mamá pata.

—Claro, claro... pues no creas que a mi me hace mucha ilusión sentarme frente a ti, créeme que busqué todas las otras posibilidades.

Alemania asiente a lo que dice el francés y se agacha con Austria, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—_Österreich,_te has sentado en mi lugar, mira lo que dice el cartelito —se lo señala.

—¡Había muchas más opciones! —sigue protestando Inglaterra sin dejar de perseguirle.

—_Deutschland,_ solo es un papel, olvídalo

—_Nein, bitte._Tu lugar es allá —se lo señala.

—¿Y qué importa? Siéntate tú allá.

—Oh, ya veo... pides sentarte frente a mi para luego despreciar ese lugar —bufa Suiza frunciendo el ceño y mirando al austríaco.

—¿Frente a ti? —se vuelve Austria a Suiza al oírle, tomando el papelito justo delante del que pone su nombre.

El suizo se sienta en el lugar con su nombre y mira a Austria sin cambiar la cara.

—Créeme, _Österreich_, no es como que a mi me ilusione... ¿pero quién es el cobarde ahora? —le pica tenso, tomando ideas de Francia sobre como molestar a la gente.

—No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan importante para ti —se levanta, se sienta frente a él y le sonríe con sorna. Suiza le fulmina, sonrojándose.

—No quiero sentarme contigo.

Francia se le acerca a Inglaterra al oído y le susurra "así de ridículo de ves tú..."

—Instarme a ello no parece ser la mejor manera de demostrarlo —le sonríe otra vez. Inglaterra da un salto separándose dos metros de Francia, sonrojado.

—Imbécil —vuelve a escupirle cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

—Exacto, cuando no tienes que contestar, insúltame. Una excelente manera de demostrar tu alto nivel de educación.

Suena el timbre y Prusia se levanta de un salto

Francia le sonríe a Inglaterra y levanta las cejas con esa respuesta del austriaco, esperando la reacción del suizo.

—No es que no tenga nada que contestar, ¡es que todo el mundo ha visto lo que has hecho! —grita Suiza súper tenso, sonrojadísimo.

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho? —pregunta "inocentemente" mirándole por encima de las gafas, mientras Prusia se va a abrir.

Alemania mira la puerta, poniéndose nervioso e ignorando el asunto Austria-Suiza

—Has pedido esto —señala los dos lugares—, luego has dicho que no para que yo quede en ridículo, como si fuera a contagiarte algo... y luego quieres volteármelo con que yo te estoy suplicando... y ... —se sonroja más conforme va hablando sin dejar de mirarle.

—Siento decepcionarte, yo no he pedido nada en absoluto, ni siquiera sabía cual era mi lugar en la mesa así que _bitte_, deja de montarte una película que me pones en evidencia a mi también —responde con un tono ligeramente condescendiente mientras Italia entra por la puerta en un traje nuevo azul oscuro, de raya diplomática blanca, con una camisa morada, una corbata blanca y el sombrero que Alemania debería reconocer.

—_Ciao a tutti!_ —saluda levantando las manos y quitándose las gafas de sol mientras Prusia entra tras él.

Suiza se calla avergonzado y fulmina a Francia, y luego baja la cabeza, más sonrojado aún, sintiéndose completamente ridículo y expuesto. El NO quería que se sentara ahí y el ponerlo así sonaba además como realmente como si él quisiera. Y el estúpido, además lograba callarle y tenía suerte de que entrara Italia y no fuera a responderle nada.

Iba a ignorarle... eso era lo que debía haber hecho desde el principio. Ignorarle, como si no existiera, como había hecho en cincuenta años. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de verle siquiera, aunque estuviera sentado frente a él?, podría hablar con uno de los hermanos italianos. Hace los ojos en blanco y mira el reloj, esperando la hora de irse.

Romano entra tras Veneciano también luciendo un traje nuevo, con camisa negra y tirantes blancos... mira a su hermano malhumoradamente.

Italia deja las bolsas que trae de lado, dejando el sombrero y las gafas de sol de lado, sin dejar de sonreír y se va directamente a Alemania tomándole de debajo de la mandíbula con ambas manos y se le come la boca... literalmente.

Prusia silba con fuerza cuando Italia hace eso, España aplaude y Austria sonríe levantando las cejas.

Alemania toma a Italia de la cintura cerrando los ojos, con el corazón completamente desbocado, y cuando escucha a alguien silbar, levanta las manos en plan "yo no fui", abriendo los ojos y la boca y deteniéndose de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, si es que no estaba solo pasmadamente ahí, temblando.

Italia se separa sonriendo, sentándose frente a él ignorando gritos y aplausos.

—_Buona sera, il mio amore_—le saluda.

El pobrecito alemán, abre y cierra la boca repetidamente intentando articular palabra, o.. algo. He de decir que tiene el cerebro en corto circuito y sigue medio agachado en la posición en la que Italia le ha tomado desprevenido.

Italia sonríe idiotamente y se vuelve al otro lado.

—_Svizzera_! ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta contento.

Suiza, que ha observado la escena con pánico, sonrojándose más desde luego, está ligeramente (ligeramente) menos en shock que Alemania. Mira a Italia y balbucea un poco.

—_B-Bene, grazie_

—_Meraviglioso_ —sonríe mientras España mira Romano con sonrisa idiota esperando, desde luego un recibimiento similar pero él sólo se sonroja un poco, rehuyéndole a España, quien hace un gesto para que se siente frente a él ya que es la única silla libre. Romano se sienta sin mirarle, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hola —le sonríe.

—_Stronzo_ —responde en automático.

España se ríe y Prusia le da un codazo para que se levante pasándole una botella de vino que empieza a descorchar, mientras Austria carraspea tratando de devolver a Alemania al mundo.

Alemania sólo logra doblar las rodillas y sentarse en su silla, gracias a todos por participar. Mira a Austria de reojo y se humedece los labios.

—¿Todo bien? —susurra Austria con sonrisa sardónica.

—¿V-Viste? —pregunta idiotamente, en un susurro.

Francia busca la mirada de Prusia y le hace un gesto para que vayan a la cocina.

Prusia, que está de pie sirviendo vino, se lo pasa a España y se va para allá mientras Austria asiente.

Alemania toma la copa de Austria, que ya está llena a diferencia de la suya y la vacía de un sorbo.

Italia le observa con su sonrisita idiota sabiendo muy bien lo que pasa

—¿Te gusta mi traje nuevo, _Germania_? —pregunta el italiano.

—_Ja_ —responde el alemán con simpleza y practicidad.

—¿Y mi sombrero?

Suiza mira a Austria sin querer quien se vuelve a él también al notar su mirada, apartándola rápidamente.

El helvético frunce el ceño cuando le mira, dispuesto a apartarla él y bufa al notar que el austriaco la quita antes, tomando su copita y dándole un trago.

Austria le acerca su copa a España para que vuelva a llenársela señalando a Alemania.

Suiza les mira interactuar de reojo pensando que claro, España también tenía que estar aquí para armar el paquete de pesadilla infernal. Se cruza de brazos.

Por su parte, Francia y Prusia han ido a la cocina por la entrada complicadísima que ha preparado el francés y que lleva disfrazas las dos pastillitas azules para cada integrante de la mesa, "con excepción de Prusia", al que según el no le han puesto. Francia le sonríe al albino y se ríe un poquito por lo bajo.

—Espero que funcione y que nadie lo note. Dudo mucho que lo hagan —indica mientras choca los cinco con él y sale de la cocina con una gran charola en la mano. Prusia sonríe con malicia.

—Esto va a ser MUY divertido, ¿has visto a Veneciano?

—_Ton frére_ va a darnos miedo en unos cuantos minutos. ¿Has visto a _Autriche _y a_ Suisse? _¿Y a..._ Angleterre?_ —se ríe un poco "muajajaja"

Asiente y sale teatralmente, pasar tanto tiempo con España y Francia afecta a Prusia.

—¿Estáis preparados para comer lo más delicioso que hayáis probado nunca? —pregunta el germánico al entrar.

—Seguramente quieran cenar primero, Prusia —responde España riéndose.

Francia sonríe bajando la charola mientras Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y Alemania se sonroja. Hungría, por cierto... cabe mencionar, ha tomado unas cincuenta fotos en dos minutos.

Austria niega como si nada pensando que si por el fuera esos tres a estas alturas estarian enjaulados... O en la nevera de Rusia… posiblemente enjaulados en la nevera de Rusia

Inglaterra se relame sin darse cuenta cuando Prusia le sirve el primero y luego se da cuenta apretando los ojos y riñéndose a si mismo

Francia observa como Prusia no ha seguido el orden establecido y sonríe, pensando en lo mucho que le enfadaría si realmente hubiera un plato sin pastilla azul, actuando de lo más natural, ayudándole a servir platos. Suiza se endereza un poco relamiéndose también porque... ¿a quién no le gusta la comida que prepara Francia?

—Esto tiene una pinta estupenda, Francia —le halaga Italia cuando le sirven.

—Oh, _merci._Ha sido complejo hacerlo, no pregunten la receta. es secreta —le cierra un ojo al italiano mientras todos los comensales observan el platillo.

—Y bueno, _West,_¿cuándo pensabas darnos la buena nueva? —pregunta Prusia con muy buena intención, pero nada de tacto, pobrecito mío.

El alemán frunce el ceño y parpadea, y creo que ahora sí. Más o menos ha regresado a la tierra.

—¿Bu... —carraspea—. Buena nueva? —pregunta descolocado

—Ah... Prusia —niega Italia con la cabeza—. _Grazzie,_pero me parece que el anuncio ha sido bastante claro —sonrisa "como sigas preguntando te voy a hacer un traje de plomo". Francia levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

—Eh? —Prusia no entiende.

Hungría le hace señas para que se calle.

—Ehm... —vacila un instante y se vuelve a su sitio sin añadir más—. ¿Qué pasa? —les pregunta a Hungría y Francia en secreto.

—No creo que ni siquiera tu hermano sepa que pasa —le explica Hungría riñéndole y empezando a comer.

—A mi me parece que lo sabía bastante bien —interviene Inglaterra que ya se ha comido más de medio plato.

—¡Es verdad! —asiente Prusia empezando a comer también—. ¿No habéis visto el beso?

—Yo no estoy seguro de que Alemania haya procesado aun el beso, mírale —le señala. Alemania está mirando un poco idiotamente a Italia.

Prusia e Inglaterra le miran y miran a Italia que le sonríe todo el tiempo comiendo felizmente.

—Yo creía que hacia tiempo ya que... —sigue el inglés.

—Ah, _nein, nein._ Y te lo digo yo —responde Prusia—. Yo lo sabría por que soy _awesome _y es mi_ bruder_.

—No todo el mundo es como nosotros, _mon amour_—sentencia Francia rozándole la pierna con el pie, por abajo de la mesa.

—_What!?_—chilla sonrojándose y saltando otra vez, apartando la pierna. Francia se ríe cerrándole un ojo y comiendo un poco.

—¡No hay ningún nosotros en ningún contexto! ¡Tu y yo no estamos en una misma oración siquiera! —sigue Inglaterra.

—_Oui, oui..._eso es lo que tu dices —suelta el francés desinteresadamente dándole un trago a su vino.

—_Of course, and I'm rigth_—sigue comiendo, acabándose el plato y rebañando pan.

Romano por su parte, mastica notando un saborcito extraño en la comida, que no termina por saber qué es. Lo paladea un poco y mira a España metiéndose otro pedazo a la boca.

—Te ves muy guapo con tu ropa nueva —le sonríe España comiendo y pensando que él está comiendo y que esto es un poco suicida, pero seguro todo acabará por ir bien.

—Cállate, _stronzo_—bebe un poco de vino y se gira a mirar a los demás. España suspira y sonríe un poco de lado malignamente.

—No me gusta mucho este plato, ¿a ti te gusta? —pregunta el español mirándole fijamente.

—Claro que me gusta, ¡Es muy bueno! —replica sólo por llevarle la contraria.

—Oh, como no has comido mucho —se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy comiendo, no me molestes —le mira directamente a los ojos.

—Perdona —levanta las manos en señal de rendición, vigilando los platos de los demás a ver quien come y quien no.

Suiza, ha vaciado el plato más o menos a la misma velocidad que Inglaterra, vigilando a Austria con el ceño fruncido.

Austria también está vigilando los platos de España, Prusia y Francia y comiendo y bebiendo como ellos por si acaso, por que sigue sin fiarse ni un pelo.

Francia está ligeramente agobiado porque a su gusto el plato sabe BASTANTE a algo extraño. Vigila de cerca a los dos italias y come con cierto desagrado, pero... come.

—Si que tiene un punto interesante este plato, no sabría identificarlo —sonríe Italia comentando con Francia, comiendo no obstante.

Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Italia de reojo.

—Son las especias —responde España sonriéndole.

—¿Cuáles especias? —pregunta Romano frunciendo el ceño mientras Prusia intenta no reírse.

—Ah, ese es el secreto —España le sonríe a Romano—. Pero si te gusta te haré más en casa.

Romano carraspea y se sonroja un poco.

—A mi me ha sabido mal —suelta Inglaterra sin poder evitarlo mientras Prusia intenta de nuevo no descojonarse del comentario de España.

—Bueno_, mon amour_, tu tienes un problema en las papilas gustativas...

—No tengo ningún problema en ningún sitio —responde el inglés.

—Oh, ya verás como vas a tenerlo si es que aún no lo tienes —Francia le cierra un ojo y se ríe un poco por lo bajo.

—¿Y qué tienen de especial estas _verdammt_especias? —pregunta Suiza de mala gana tomando un trago más de vino

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y parpadea sin entender de que habla.

—Seguramente será tu culpa, eres especialista en darle problemas a todos, especialmente a mi —replica Inglaterra y España y Prusia no pueden evitar el descojone.

—Son... secretas... —suelta España para Suiza entre risas. Austria frunce el ceño al notar la risa.

—_Mon dieu_, basta... —"protesta" Francia medio riendo aún.

—Sabes que tengo razón, siempre estás dándome problemas y por eso te odio, ¡todos lo saben! —sigue Inglaterra que cree estar molestándole.

—Vale, vale... ya para _Angleterre_—se ríe mirándole a los ojos, Prusia y España se ríen aun más con el doble sentido.

Alemania se gira con Austria sin entender un pimiento.

—No pienso parar —responde sin entender de que se rien—. Me da igual cuanto te burles, eso solo demuestra lo infantil que eres. Una persona como es debido se detendría ya que yo no puedo evitarlo.

España está prácticamente revolcándose de la risa

—Claro que no puedes evitarlo, _cher..._nunca has podido —Francia se detiene el estómago porqué le duele de tanto reír.

—¡Pues no si tu sigues insistiendo en comportarte de esa manera! —exclama sonrojado por que no entiende de qué se están burlando.

—¿De cual manera, _Angleterre_? —se limpia los lagrimales con la servilleta intentando parar de reír—, eres tú el que está diciendo cosas graciosas.

—¡No estoy diciendo ninguna cosa graciosa! ¡Estoy riñéndote por me das problemas con todo lo que haces y eres! ¡Todo tu comportamiento es problemático para mí!

—Dios mío de mi vida, esto no es real —se descojona España sobre Prusia, que hasta da golpes en la mesa. Francia se descojona otra vez.

—Dime algo que no sepa...

—Los tres sois idiotas —sentencia cruzándose de brazos, enojado.

—Eh, eh... venga ya —Francia vuelve a acomodarse en su asiento, empezando a sentir un poquito los efectos de la situación—, no te enfades... no es que intencionalmente quiera encenderte.

España y Prusia se ríen aun más con lo de encenderle.

—Pues no lo hagas, ya sabes que yo me prendo muy rápido —replica Inglaterra—. Y un incendio sería muy problemático —responde haciendo un juego de palabras.

—_Angleterreeeeeeeeee... mon dieu_—vuelve a soltarse a reír.

—_Mein gott in himmel_—suelta Prusia como puede.

—Esto lo has traído escrito de casa, ¿verdad? no puede ser que... —sigue España.

—Eh, eh... basta ya, que quiero acabarme la entrada y no puedo por culpa suya —Francia les riñe, riendo.

—¿Culpa nuestra? ¿Tú le estás oyendo? —se defiende Prusia.

—_City on fireeeee_—canta España e Inglaterra se las arregla para meter una patada a Prusia y otra a Francia por debajo de la mesa (a España no por que no llega).

—Ahhhh! Hombre, pero si serás bestia, ¡Yo sólo me estoy riendo de ellos! —protesta el Francés, sin dejar de reír.

El resto de la mesa, mira a los tres locos como eso... como si estuvieran locos. Suiza mira su reloj cada treinta segundos exactos.

—¡Oh, tío! ¡pero que mal genio! —protesta Prusia.

—Yo lo he dicho un millón de veces, hay con quien no se puede hablar y no tiene sentido del humor.

—Vosotros tres, _gits!_

Francia le lanza un beso y le cierra un ojo levantando la pierna y volviendo a acariciarle el muslo.

Inglaterra se sonroja de golpe y ya tenemos a la primera victima, se lleva las manos de una manera un tanto exagerada para evitar que el pie de Francia llegue.

Y Francia sonríe victorioso mirando a España de reojo, quien sigue descojonadísimo, lo sentimos.

Alemania es la segunda víctima de la comida, al terminarse su plato completo y empezar a cambiar de posición unas cuantas veces en su asiento, mirando a Italia de reojo, terriblemente nervioso.

Italia se pasa una mano por el pelo y el alemán carraspea un poco más, nerviosismo.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta sobre si te ha gustado mi sombrero, creo que no lo has visto bien —suelta mirando a Alemania a los ojos.

—JA, me ha gustado mucho la foto con el sombrero —responde nervioso, desviando la mirada.

Y el italiano sonríe por que justo en eso era en lo que quería que pensara.

—Seguro puedo hacer algunas más para ti entonces —propone. Alemania imagina una escena que DE VERDAD no vamos a describir.

—_Italien, bitte._

Veneciano le mira sonriendo.

—¿Ya están listos todos? —pregunta Francia sonriendo de lado mirando a todo el mundo.

—Seh, venga, vamos a traer el segundo plato —responde España levantándose asegurándose que Suiza y Austria se han comido todo lo que les han puesto.

Francia mira a Inglaterra una vez más y humedeciéndose los labios, se levanta.

Inglaterra esta ahora con la cabeza baja, muy sonrojado y con las manos en la falda. Odiándoles a los tres y preguntándose que coño pasa con él, achacándolo de nuevo a que lleva una buena temporada sin... bueno. (No te preocupes, _Angleterre_. Después de hoy vas a quedar perfectamente listo para otra temporada de abstinencia.)

El francés jala a Prusia del brazo para que vaya a la cocina, sonriendo al resto de los comensales. Prusia se levanta siguiéndoles a ambos, riéndose todavía.

España se escabulle de la cocina hasta el salón, donde está el termostato y lo sube hasta 35ºC y echa cinco o seis troncos más al fuego.

Francia se ríe bajito, malévolamente.

—_Mein gott_con el humor inglés —comenta Prusia tomando la sopera.

—Oh, lo adoro porque además ni siquiera se entera de lo que está diciendo

—Ha sido un descojone —asegura España volviendo a la cocina—. Y vas a ver ahora, que con todo eso estamos dejando de lado a Austria.

—_Nein_, no te preocupes, ahora viene la sopa —se ríe Prusia yendo hacia la puerta del comedor.

—Presiento que eso es lo que quería, que dejáramos de verle... pero no se espera esto —sonríe el francés y mueve la cabeza aclarándose la garganta—, voy a meterme una enojada enorme contigo por tirar mi sopa, te lo advierto.

—Haremos un poco de drama con los gritos, soy bueno en ello, todo el mundo me está gritando constantemente —se encoge de hombros Prusia y sale. Francia se ríe saliendo atrás de él.

El albino se acerca a Italia esta vez, sirviéndole a él primero para luego servir a Suiza a su lado, finge que ha recibido un golpe y le vacía la sopera directamente en las regiones vitales al suizo. Cuya cara debe ser un POEMA.

Austria levanta las cejas y los pies inconscientemente e Italia da un gritito mientras Prusia finge todo un aparatoso accidente.

—PERO QUÉ... PERO... VERDAMMT! —el suizo se levanta muy muy enfadado, pensando que esto es lo ÚLTIMO que le faltaba—. ES QUE NO VES? QUE NO... PIENSAS... IMBÉCIL, INÚTIL, IDIOTA!

—Pues... ¡Lo siento! ¡Me he tropezado! ¡Ha sido un accidente! —se defiende Prusia.

Suiza se mira las piernas, la cintura, y las regiones vitales absolutamente desolado... no, claro, no bastaba con que estuviera aquí con el maldito mundo en contra y con Austria burlándose de el hasta por lo que no hacía, ahora tenía además el problema de tener todo, hasta la ropa interior, llena de sopa... un motivo más para reirse de Suiza y su estúpida mala suerte.

—_Mon dieu!_Mi sopa! —chilla Francia dramáticamente.

—¡Que desastre! —grita España por darle dramatismo.

—_Preußen, mein gott.._—Alemania FULMINA a Prusia, poniéndose de pie y sentándose inmediatamente. Austria se quita las gafas pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—¡HA SIDO UN ACCIDENTE! —Se defiende Prusia de todos.

—Voy... voy a ma... —Suiza resopla, cansado, tenso, harto y con muchísimas ganas de irse a casa. Sus pantalones GOTEAN, mientras siente como la sopa se resbala por sus piernas.

—_Preußen, _ve a por un trapo y limpia este desastre —ordena Austria. Hungría se levanta por el trapo, preocupada, corriendo hasta la cocina.

—Ha sido... yo solo... buf! —protesta Prusia de nuevo frunciendo el ceño y yéndose a la cocina.

—¿Estás bien, _Svizzera_? —pregunta Italia preocupado.

Suiza da un paso hacia atrás y de verdad está intentando contar hasta un millón antes de matarles a todos. Aprieta los ojos, sonrojado y humillado, pensando que esto debe ser un plan macabro en alguna medida y alguien... quizás Austria, se está riendo internamente de él. Abre los ojos y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

Austria le sostiene la mirada.

El suizo es está vez quien desvía la mirada hacia el suelo, preguntándose cómo coño siquiera va a llegar a casa sin embadurnarlo todo, además de que estos eran unos pantalones prácticamente nuevos, los había comprado hacía veinte años y aún no tenían ningún remiendo. Da otro paso de lado.

—_Italien._ Ve a ayudar a _Preußen, bitte_.

Austria vuelve a pellizcarse el puente de la nariz con frustración y se vuelve a Alemania.

Italia se levanta feliz y se va corriendo tal como le han pedido.

El austríaco mira al alemán con cara de circunstancias en plan "es tú invitado, tú decides".

—Ayuda a _Schweiz, bitte_... tengo... —habla en voz baja y mueve las manos... se sonroja un poco—, ve y... haz algo.

Austria bufa por la nariz con frustración y deja su servilleta en la mesa y le da la vuelta.

—_Schweiz_—sigue el alemán girándose al helvético—, realmente siento el inconveniente, no tengo palabras para... es... ha sido un accidente.

—_Schweiz, bitte..._acompáñame —pide el austríaco sin mirarle.

Suiza, que ODIA recibir ayuda y más de él aprieta los puños y lo único que le convence es el _"bitte"_ del moreno. Caminando todo lo incómodo que puede caminar alguien después de recibir un baño de sopa. Sigue a Austria mirando al suelo.

* * *

_Chan chan chaaaan! no nos odies por amar los cliffhanguer, amanos por que publicamos con regularidad. Y se diga lo que se diga, Inglaterra es the MASTER of the Universe ¿o no?_


	21. La cena V La bolsa y la vida

—Voy a casa... yo... —murmura por decir algo, pensando en su coche y en toda la desgracia.

—Disculpa de nuevo al idiota de _Preussen_, le castigaré por esto... otra vez —pide Austria andando delante suyo hasta las escaleras.

—Esto es como una pesadilla —admite siguiéndole, sonrojado y frustrado con la vida en general, pensando "nunca debí salir de casa".

—Trata de relajarte y distraerte, para eso invité a _England _y_ Römer_. Imagina si hubieras sido tu el foco de atención todo el tiempo —responde deteniéndose frente a la puerta se sus aposentos. Sus aposentos tienen el mismo tamaño que la habitación de Prusia, pero Prusia nunca podrá tener aposentos y Austria nunca podrá tener una habitación. Toma el pomo de la puerta abriéndola hacia dentro y sujetándole la puerta le hace un gesto a Suiza para que entre, un poco más brusco de lo normal.

Suiza entra mirando al suelo aún, poniéndose nervioso al estar en el cuarto de Austria. El cuarto huele a Austria mucho más de lo que pareciera. Tiene un escalofrío porque hay algo demasiado familiar en este olor.

Austria entra tras él y duda un segundo si cerrar o no la puerta y mira de reojo al helvético... ahí está... Otra vez. Por fin. En mitad de su cuarto, completamente solos. Se sonroja y se siente un poco incómodo con este pensamiento, apretando los ojos y acordándose "con la casa estúpidamente llena".

—Voy a prestarte algo de ropa, ¿de acuerdo? —propone cerrando la puerta y pasando hasta el armario—. ¿qué tanta necesitas?

—_Verdammt..._ —repite pensando otra vez en sus pantalones, y en la ropa interior, y en que tiene mojado hasta el tuétano. Mira a Austria y se señala a si mismo—. ¿A ti que te parece?

Austria le mira de arriba a abajo centrándose especialmente en la zona de la mancha y carraspea sonrojándose un poco, cambiando su peso de pierna y dándole la espalda por que está idiotamente teniendo algunos problemillas. Abre el armario donde todo esta perfectamente dispuesto y ordenado por colores, tejidos y temperatura.

—Me refiero a si necesitas ropa interior también —responde.

—_Ja,_ necesito toda la ropa, _Österreich._ Tengo sopa en TODOS lados —protesta sin pensar, y se sonroja al notar lo que está diciendo. Mira a Austria, concentrándose en su espalda, y luego en su baja espalda.

—Bien, no me repliques como si fuera obvio, hasta donde sé algunas personas no usan ropa interior —responde intentando no hacerse la imagen mental, eligiendo prendas.

Aprieta los ojos y se gira sin poderse creer que con todo y todo, Austria esté ocasionándole problemas tan RIDICULAMENTE evidentes.

—Y desde cuando te parece a ti que yo no uso ropa int... —se detiene a si mismo mordiéndose los labios y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—La verdad, quisiera creer que no me estás preguntando si acaso yo pienso en si llevas o no igual que espero que tu no pienses eso sobre mi —responde haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por pensar que habla de sombreros, dándose la vuelta y tendiéndole un montoncito de ropa—. Simplemente me limito a preguntarte.

—¡No es como que esté pensando en tu ropa interior todo el tiempo! —se defiende usando mal las palabras como cada vez que está nervioso, arrancándole la ropa de la mano.

—Una importante matización la de "todo el tiempo" —nota mirándole por encima de las gafas—. Mi cuarto de baño está tras esa puerta seguro ya lo conoces perfectamente en cualquier caso, teniendo en cuenta qué te ha traído a la casa. Trata de no hacernos esperar más de lo necesario —le pica resaltando lo de que conoce el cuarto de baño para que piense en las cámaras.

Suiza le mira con cara de no poder creer lo que esta diciendo. Aprieta los dientes.

—Danke —responde con los dientes trabados, fulminándole con el comentario. Como que conoce el baño? Nunca lo ha visto, solo en esas fotos en las que sale desnud... VERDAMMT! Aprieta los ojos temblando y se va hacia el baño deteniéndose antes de entrar—. ¿Dónde pongo esta mierda de ropa?

—Bitte —responde en una reverencia exageradamente pomposa hasta el punto de la burla—. Es tu ropa, ¿a mi me preguntas? dásela a los perros de _Deustchland._

Suiza frunce el ceño considerando esa respuesta ofensiva. Austria le sostiene la mirada levantando una ceja.

—Hablo de una bolsa de plástico —replica fríamente.

—Pues pídeme las cosas como si fueras una persona educada —replica—. Entrégasela a Preussen, me encargaré que se ocupe de limpiarla como parte del castigo. Se te será devuelta en cuanto la planche.

—Como si fuera una Per... —gruñe indignado, le mira a los ojos unos cuantos segundos con el ceño fruncido, sonrojándose más y luego se gira a la puerta del baño dando un portazo.

Austria se da la vuelta nervioso doblándose un poco sobre si mismo y soltando el aire, ordenándose lo mejor que puede sus instrumentos.

El helvético se recarga en la puerta por dentro y aprieta los ojos con fuerza, respira una vez, entreabre los ojos y mira la ropa en sus manos. La ropa del imbécil, estúpido que solo hacia que burlarse de el. La ropa de Austria. Traga saliva, cierra los ojos otra vez y hunde la nariz en la ropa, sin poder evitarlo, aspirando profundamente. Oh sí, huele a Austria, muchísimo... Tanto que siente un vacío en el estomago y un escalofrío. Aprieta los puños frustrado.

—AAAAAAAHH! LE ODIO! LE DETESTOOO! —grita apagando su voz lo mejor que puede con la ropa maldita.

Sin entender que le ocurre Austria respira un par de veces y se vuelve al armario buscando en un cajón una bolsa de plástico, al oír el grito sonríe con malicia y se acerca a la puerta, pegando la oreja y escuchando.

Suiza se calma un poco con los gritos, aunque aun respira agitadamente. Deja la ropa encima de la taza del baño y se agacha aflojándose las botas; deteniéndose del lavabo levanta un pie y se quita la primera bota dejándola caer al suelo con fuerza, hace lo mismo con la otra.

Se recarga en el lavabo con las dos manos y se mira al espejo frustrándose consigo mismo, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Bufa un poco mientras se desabrocha la camisa desfajándosela del pantalón y finalmente arrojándola al suelo. Gruñe pensando que es totalmente ridículo que pese a las estúpidas y molestas circunstancias, el este aquí frente al espejo teniendo esos problemas ridículos.

Austria aprieta los ojos empezando a arrepentirse de hacer esto puesto que los sonidos le dan una imagen casi más clara que si lo estuviera viendo y además interviene su imaginación bastante potente. Se sonroja pensando que no hay muchas ocasiones últimamente de esto.

El Suizo no se entera de nada mas allá de la puerta del baño, peleándose consigo mismo. Suspira, desabotonándose el pantalón y bajando el cierre, se baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas apretando los ojos al ver la ridícula tienda de campana que trae montada. Joder... Pero... Pero si todo estaba saliendo MAL, y ¡él le odiaba! Gruñe bajándose los calzoncillos también tomando aire sonoramente al sentir la temperatura fresca del aire en contraste con sus regiones vitales... No tan frescas.

Austria aprieta los dientes sin poder creer que estén en esta situación con una puerta entre ellos sin poder cruzarla, sabiendo que ya esta desnudo... pensando que si Francia le viera estaría BURLÁNDOSE de él.

Suiza por su parte esta teniendo una discusión mental bastante acida con sus partes intimas, y su partes intimas van ganando sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerlas, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la llave de agua helada, metiendo sus calzoncillos a ella dispuesto a lavarlos para limpiarse/enfriarse con ellos.

El austríaco se riñe a si mismo por querer salir corriendo y decide que quizás no pueda volver a hacer esto nunca mas. Toma aire profundamente, golpea la puerta y la abre.

—_Schweiz?_

Austria... ¿Qué coño tenía que aunque pasaba el tiempo y lo odiara, seguía teniendo estos estúpidos efectos en él? Era ridículo y molesto, con su voz molesta y su sonrisa de lado, altanera, burlona. Era insoportable, especialmente cuando le miraba a los ojos y sonreía y solo con eso él sabía que se estaba burl...

—AAAAAAHHH NEIN! Nein! NEINNEINNEIN! ¿QUÉ QUIERES? —sale de sus pensamientos de golpe, aterrorizado, trastabillando un poco y cubriéndose con las manos y con sus calzoncillos, histericolocoperdido.

Austria le mira de arriba a abajo y se sonroja aún más, traga saliva intentando calmarse y sonríe de lado para mostrar una seguridad que no tiene, así que le sale una cosa rara. Tiembla. Levanta la bolsa de plástico con dos dedos sin dejar de comérselo con los ojos.

—La bolsa.

Todos hemos tenido pesadillas crueles en la vida... Pero esta, con todo y todo, parecía ser una de esas sádicas y crueles en la vida de suiza.

Austria deja la bolsa sobre el lavamanos, se pasa una mano por el pelo y se humedece los labios, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Ahí estaba Austria, alto, hermoso, sensual, vestido de pies a cabeza sonriendo frente a el. Aquí estaba Suiza, desnudo, avergonzado, temblando y con su pene erecto entre las manos. Las rodillas le fallan un poco y Austria dice algo de algo raro, extendiéndole algo extraño.

—Tal como lo recordaba, las horas de entrenamiento dan sus frutos —susurra lentamente con el corazón acelerado y se da la vuelta para salir, sin poder soportarlo mas, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Suiza se sonroja todo lo sonrojable mientras Austria habla paralizado aun. Sale del trance en cuanto cierra la puerta, con un salto.

—VERDAMMT! NO ENTRES QUENOVESQUEESTOYVISTIENDOAAS HAUWJABAHAAAAA! —histeria

Austria se para un segundo al otro lado pensando que acaba de hacer el ridículo mas espantoso y encima no podía relajarse. Aprieta los dientes maldiciéndose.

—_Schweiz_ —le habla a través de la puerta.

El rubio tiembla pensando en que cuantas veces mas tendrá que humillarle el austriaco para que le parezca suficiente.

—WAS?

C

—Ni lo lamento ni me arrepiento, o no lo habría hecho expresamente como ha sido el caso —confiesa cínicamente.

—¡Lárgate! —chilla producto de la histeria sin pensar realmente en lo que el Moreno dice

—Ah, por cierto podría asegurar que las cámaras de _Preussen_ siguen perfectamente instalada y conectadas, así que yo de ti no me recrearía mucho —añade malignamente, antes de irse.

El helvético tiembla empezando a vestirse HISTÉRICO, pensando en lo que ha dicho. Pero... ¿Qué coño es lo que ha dicho? ¿Que lo ha echo a propósito? Y... ¿Por qué lo haría a propósito? Sus regiones vitales opinan que esa es una cosa FANTÁSTICA, dando saltitos de alegría, mientras su cerebro opina que es una absoluta estupidez y que debería irse a casa. Ciertamente sus regiones vitales deciden que el cerebro esta aun recibiendo mucho oxigeno y le cortan aún más la irrigación sanguínea. Ajem... Suiza sale vestido de pies a cabeza con ropa de Austria y el estilo de Austria (incluyendo el pañuelo), en cinco minutos. Y contrario a lo que dice su cerebro no se larga a casa, no, sino vuelve al comedor.

Mientras el helvético sufre ataques de corazón en el cuarto de Austria, la situación en el comedor es casi igual de desalentadora para Prusia, que esta de rodillas fregando el suelo solo, tratando de consolarse con que ahora el austriaco debe estar absolutamente incomodo y nervioso en su cuarto. O quizás teniendo sexo. Aprieta los ojos y le rechinan los dientes. No, no, Prusia, eso no es malo, por que así podrá burlarse de ambos, chantajearles con las fotos y luego el señorito se largara a Bern y él vivirá feliz para siempre en Berlin sin tener que soportarle por un día más.

Hungría se agacha frente a el tomando un trapo y le sonríe, a un sin enterarse de nada de lo que pasa.

—Eso fue a propósito —le da un golpecito en el hombro con el trapo —, muy buena... ¡hay que subir a tomarles fotos!

Prusia que sigue en actitud molesta sonríe un poco cuando nota que alguien reconoce su esfuerzo, levanta la vista.

—Ya sabes que yo soy Awesome.

Hungría hace los ojos en blanco pero no deja de sonreír, levanta la cara y se quita el fleco de los ojos, dándole al albino una perfecta perspectiva de las dos buenas razones por las que definitivamente no es hombre.

Prusia la sigue mirando y cuando nota que se agacha se le van los ojos y la cabeza perdiéndose entre sus dos razones. Se sonroja y se ríe idiotamente sin dejar de mirarlas de forma descarada, sin notar al pajarito dispuesto a demostrarles a todos que sus cinco metros de awesomidad no son un mito. Sangra un poquito de la nariz sin moverse ni seguir limpiando.

—Apúrate, venga, que queremos subir por fotos... más vale que no estén haciendo nada aún, que si nos perdemos algo por esto te mato —le da un golpe en el brazo sin enterarse inicialmente hasta que levanta la cara y le mira.

Prusia sale de su ensimismamiento un poco tarde con un _"Was?"_ suavecito y cuando se nota a si mismo se sonroja completamente llevándose las manos al asunto de forma obvia, poniéndose de pie y apartándose de ella.

Hungría levanta las cejas mirándole... y sonrojándose, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Prusia, ¿estás bien, tío? —pregunta España malignamente al ver la escena. Prusia salta, mira otra vez a Hungría.

—Voy al baño —sentencia para ella y luego se vuelve a España y Francia, que están descojonándose, al menos el español—. ¡Sois unos cabrones! —grita mientras sale corriendo sin soltarse el asunto.

Hungría mira a Prusia de arriba a abajo y luego mira a España y a Francia de reojo, que en efecto, siguen ambos descojonados.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Que va a pasar, que tu estás arrebatadora esta noche, ¿no has visto como te miraba? Aunque Prusia no te lo va a decir —responde España sonriendo. Hungría se sonroja y le da un trapazo en la pierna al moreno, quién se ríe.

—No digas tonterías, lo que quiere es escaquearse de limpiar —protesta —, y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras pueden estar pasando cosas interesantes arriba.

—Ve a ver... Y llévate la cámara... Y dile a Prusia que no sea cobarde y salga del baño que esta muy feo hacer guarrerías con todos aquí —responde España poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Romano.

—Cállate, _Spanyolország_ —se ríe levantándose y dándole el trapo—. Ahora tú limpias.

—¡Oh! —protesta en broma y se ríe tomándolo, acercándose a Veneciano, quien está muy interesado en mirar a Alemania por debajo de la mesa, aprovechando que esta de rodillas en el suelo. Alemania está completamente en firmes, posición perfecta de ataque.

Veneciano sonríe y mira a España haciendo "Veee"

—Yo creo que deberías hacer algo con él —sonríe España a Italia mientras limpia—. Esta a punto de caramelo.

Veneciano le sonríe un poco menos idiotamente y se mete bajo la mesa fingiendo limpiar ante la mirada atenta de España... En cuanto está seguro que Alemania le ha perdido de vista, arremanga el mantel y mete la cabeza sobre su falda, dándole un besito en la punta de su firmeza.

Hungría se levanta sacudiéndose la falda y peinándose un poco sale hacia el pasillo al tiempo que Alemania salta como tres metros.

Italia hace "Vee" y se vuelve con España quien le acaricia la cabeza diciéndole que esta muy orgulloso de él y que es muy mono. Alemania vuelve a estar en shock.

—_Italien!_

—Sí? —pregunta aun de rodillas, dándole una perspectiva perfecta de su aprieta los ojos y suelta una tosesilla, pensando que hay algo que está muy mal.

—T-Termina ya de limpiar. Y abre las ventanas.

—Siii~ —canta tan feliz. Alemania valora la posibilidad de meterse un hielo a los pantalones, se quita el sueter que traía y se abre un botón de la camisa, pensando que hace MUCHÍSIMO calor.

Italia, que ya se ha quitado la chaqueta y arremangado la camisa para limpiar, se afloja la corbata y se va a las ventanas mientras España gatea por debajo de la mesa tratando de molestar a Romano cuanto más puede.

Alemania le sigue con la mirada todo el rato, viéndole el culo con ojos desorbitados.

—_Vaffanculo _pervertido! —Romano pega un grito y una patada a España, quien se ríe frotando la mejilla contra su pierna como si fuera un gato—. Tienes dos opciones, idiota... o haces lo que TIENES que hacer, o me dejas de molestar hasta que estés dispuesto a hacerlo —le amenaza romanito frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quieres que lo haga aquí frente a todos? ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?

El italiano sureño se sonroja mucho, apretando los ojos y las piernas.

—A mi no me importa que todos lo vean, así oirán como gimes para mi —sonríe.

—_Spagna..._ cállate —protesta mirándole seriamente. El español se ríe otra vez y lo hace por que de solo imaginarlo le esta afectando a él también.

Romano aprieta los ojos, y toma a España del cuello de la camisa, jalándole hacia él y dándole un beso en los labios. España se lo devuelve poniéndose de rodillas y luego de pie perdiendo la olla. Finalmente el italiano aprieta los ojos y toma mucha de su fuerza de voluntad el lograr separarse. El ibérico parpadea sin saber por qué para.

—Ve.. a... sentarte a tu lugar.

—Oh! —lloriquea el de ojos verdes. Romano se humedece los labios y le mira con furia. España le da un beso rápido en los labios y hace lo que le pide. El menor frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, sonrojado.

Mientras Inglaterra hace un increíble esfuerzo por concentrar TODA su atención en su teléfono donde esta escribiéndose con Sealand, Canada, America, Seychelles, Australia y la India a la vez. Para su desesperación, ninguno le hace ni caso. Intentando no mirar a los presentes y no mirar a Francia sobre todo.

—¿Con quién te escribes, cher? —pregunta Francia quitándose un zapato y moviendo su pie hacia el tobillo del inglés.

—_Shut up_ —responde dispuesto a contestar solamente eso a cada cosa que le diga, ignorando el ronroneante acento del francés.

—¿Es una nueva colonia tuya, "_shut up"?_ —sonríe arrastrando las letras y acariciándole un poquito más la pantorrilla.

—_Shut up!_ —le fulmina apartando la pierna, temblando—. No me toques.

—_Oui,_ oí el nombre la primera vez. Es un poco cruel para una colonia llamarse _shut-up_, pero bueno... cada quien —sonríe humedeciéndose los labios y dejando de tocarle.

—Obviamente no es nombre —protesta mirando el teléfono intensamente como es fuera a hacer que alguien le contestara, pero NADIE lo hace.

—¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo hoy? —pregunta volviendo a tocarle, ahora la rodilla con el pie.

—No me toques —vuelve a apartar la rodilla HISTERICO mirándole fijamente y se arrepiente automáticamente sonrojándose más y apartado la vista—. Ah! Mira! Es America! —finge que le ha contestado.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te toque, _mon amour_? —pregunta con el acento más marcado que le sale, acercándose a la mesa y recargándose en ella, sin dejar de mirarle. El inglés se sonroja aun más y le sucede a su cuerpo exactamente la respuesta sincera que se ha formado en su cabeza. Sacando humo por las orejas.

—Por que me caes mal y no quiero saber nada de ti, _Frog._

—Yo tengo exactamente el mismo problema que tú... —responde Francia en un tono ligeramente más serio, y más grave, bajando el tono de voz. Inglaterra traga saliva y se revuelve.

—Ya lo sé, por eso mismo, ve a hablar con tus amigos o lo que sea.

—Es que justo por ese problema, no me interesan mis amigos, _Angleterre..._ —sube bastante la pierna esta vez, hasta su muslo. El británico da un salto y vuelve a mirarle en pánico y vuelve a bajar la vista.

—No sé de qué me hablas, ¿tu problema no es que te caigo mal? Por que yo no tengo otro problema —miente.

—_Non_, mi problema esta en... otros factores más relacionados con ciertas reacciones que provocas —le acaricia y él se aparta con un escalofrío.

—¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! —chilla como si le hubiera acusado y le suena el teléfono con la respuesta de Canadá, que obviamente va a ser olímpicamente ignorada.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, _mon petit_. Podría demostrártelo con un problema tan gráfico como el que tienes tu entre... manos —responde muy suavemente, sonriéndole de lado a lado.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Solo te he dicho que me dejes en paz! —sigue defendiéndose. Francia le vuelve a buscar la pierna y se humedece los labios.

—_Non_, no voy a dejarte en paz.

—Entonces me iré yo —responde haciendo ademán de levantarse y vuelve a sentarse sin mirarle sonrojándose más.

Francia se tensa un instante y sonríe agradeciendo el problema. Se levanta él, mostrando una bastante decente tienda de campaña, sin ningún pudor y alcanza la botella de vino.

—¿Quieres un poco? —pregunta sonriendo.

Inglaterra se sonroja aún más al desviar la mirada por que le llama la atención la tour Eiffel. Francia le sigue mirando intensamente, de esas en que le mira en plan "puede caerse el mundo que yo TE ESTOY MIRANDO A TI", esperando una respuesta

—Y... N... Ye... No... I... —vacila sin saber ni que dice, inconexamente.

—Ehm... _quoi?_ —presiona sonriendo.

—_What?_ —tiembla sin saber de que hablan.

—Que si quieres que te de un poco —repite arrastrando las palabras, mostrando la botella en su mano.

—_W-W-What?_ —pregunta entendiendo una cosa completamente diferente. Francia repite, más lentamente, moviendo la botella.

—Que si quieres... que te de un poco...

—Estas... Estas hablando de... T-te refieres... —mira la botella—. _YES_

Francia sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

—Eso pensé... —se humedece los labios y se acerca un poco más al inglés—. ¿Te sirvo vino también?

—Acabo de decirte que si, _git_! —protesta y cae en la cuenta de lo que pasa—. _I mean... NO! You bloody wanker!_

Francia se ríe un poco alejando la botella sin servirle.

—¡Sí quiero vino! _Bloody hell_ —protesta levantándose para tomarla.

Francia le mira intensamente al _big ben_, que está dando la hora en punto desde hace rato, pasándose una lengua por los labios, pero Inglaterra no lo nota intentando tomar la botella, por que como siempre se ha olvidado de casi todo cuando está hablando con el francés.

Francia le aleja la botella acercándola a si mismo e Inglaterra frunce el ceño abocándose sobre la mesa para quitársela.

Francia le sonríe más, mirándole a los ojos y levantándose. Le toma del brazo que estira hacia el y se le acerca al oído en un solo movimiento. El británico desfrunce el ceño y vuelve a sonrojarse mirando alrededor, intentando separarse y soltarse, reaccionando más.

—Te prometo que... hoy —le susurra al oído lentamente y luego le suelta.

—_What?_ —consigue chillar agudamente cuando vuelve a sentarse haciéndose lo más bolita que puede.

El francés hace cara de desinterés, sentándose otra vez y sirviéndose vino. Alemania les mira sin entender, pensando que Francia es demasiado... sexual.

Entre tanto Austria, no se si alguien se acuerda de él, moreno, con gafas, bastante alto, bastante insoportable y uno de los protagonistas de la historia, ha salido del cuarto topándose a Hungría en el pasillo

—Ohh... ¡sonrojado! —ella le sonríe al austríaco mirándole a los ojos —. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Austria vacila y se le borra la sonrisilla que además llevaba, sonrojándose un poco más.

—Nada en absoluto, solo se está cambiando.

—Ohh... ¿en tu cuarto o en tu baño? —pregunta con sonrisilla.

—¿Hace alguna diferencia? —pregunta poniéndose bien las gafas, intentando no pensar en lo que acaba de ver.

—Pues... sí —le sonríe —, quizás haya dejado alguna camarita por ahí...

—_Nein_. Las he quitado todas —responde no tan seguro como querría

—Ay querido, parecer que no me conoces —inclina la cabeza —. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —responde agobiándose ahora por que podría verle entrar a propósito y una cosa era Suiza y otra que Prusia le Viera hacer eso. Le pone una mano en el pecho y mirándole a los ojos. Él la mira nervioso.

—LA cámara está en tu cuarto y Prusia no sabe que está.

"Estupendo, así que le iba a ver hacer el ridículo espantoso en la puerta del baño espiando patéticamente a Suiza desnudándose" aprieta los ojos.

Hungría vacila nerviosa.

—Se ha metido al baño, creo que quería lavarse un poco, no tengo no idea.

Le sostiene la mirada y sonríe inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó en el cuarto que no quieres que vea con la cámara que no tengo ahí?

—Nada, solo peleamos para variar. Creo que si lo ves vas a reñirme por hacerlo —responde no con una mentira, pero no la estricta verdad ya que aunque lo vea, no puede probar nada.

—Agh Austria... besos, son los que tienen que darse, besos... —le toma del brazo sonriendo.

—Habrá suerte si no me dispara —sonríe de lado, cínicamente.

—¿Con cual pistola? —pregunta ella sonriendito

—_Nein_ —la detiene pero sonríe un poco—. _Nein_! —le advierte señalándole. Ella se ríe un poco apretándole ligeramente el brazo.

—¿Cómo te ayudo, querido?

—Entretén a _Preussen _—sentencia—. Este circo es bastante complicado sin idiotas por en medio.

Hungría le mira y sonríe ampliamente muy contenta.

—Sabía que estabas intentando algo, ¡Lo sabía! —suelta victoriosa—. ¡Tienes un plan!

—Ehm... ¿Sobrevivir cuenta como un plan? —levanta una ceja.

—¿Sobrevivir a qué? Tu le estás seduciendo y el sigue aquí, ¿no? Con todo y que alguien le tiró la sopa encima, no se fue corriendo sino subió a tu cuarto.

Austria le mira uno segundos más de lo que es cómodo, intensamente y en silencio. Hungría vacila un poco.

Entra al comedor sin decir nada, acercándose a Alemania, quien se esta abriendo lo botones de la camisa. Hungría entra tras el buscando a Prusia con la mirada, se gira con España preguntándole con la mirada. Él la mira con una sonrisa de "¿dónde va a estar?"

Hungría hae los ojos en blanco y se dirige al baño.

—_Poroszországggg!_

Dónde Prusia está intentando calmarse sin ningún éxito mientras jura que va matar a Francia y a España, que vaya amigos tiene y que... se sonroja deteniéndose al oír eso

—_J-j... ja?_

—Saaal, venga! Te estás perdiendo la diversión.

Se recrimina a si mismo por haber pensado un momento que iba a decirle que venía a ayudarle y luego se plantea por otro momento la posibilidad de ser él quién se lo pida.

—_Mein gott_, ya... ya voy, dame unos minutos —pide metiendo la cabeza en el agua.

—_Svájc_ aun no baja, pero no quiero ni imaginar qué puede pasarte si _Ausztria_ quiere empezar y no estás... otros tres años de castigo —toca otra vez

—_Verdamnt_ —aprieta los ojos por que tiene razón—. Vale, vale... —se las arregla para que sus, oh, sí, cinco metros abulten lo menos posible, lo cual es bastante difícil por que además hoy lleva una camiseta un poco corta en vez de una camisa, mirándose a si mismo y apretando los ojos, sonrojado, pasa el pestillo de la puerta y se mete una mano en el bolsillo intentando disimular, abriendo la puerta.

—¡Están pasando cosas muy raras en el comedor! ¿Estás bien? Te has escaqueado bien de no limpiar el piso, me debes una —le señala con el dedo.

El albino traga saliva y se sonroja un poco más, riéndose nerviosito y se le va la vista otra vez por que ahora sabe que están ahí... aprieta los ojos. Hungría lo nota un poquito y se sonroja levemente, tratando de ignorarlo. Sonríe.

—Pero el baño de Svájc en sopa valió la pena... creo que veremos adelantos —le jala de la camiseta y él la sigue casi por inercia empezando a andar de una forma bastante torpe.

La chica le mira de reojo, notando algo extraño pero sin saber qué y Prusia se muerde el labio apartando la vista sin saber si decirle o no, por que le da vergüenza que sepa que él... pero es que si ella no sabe no es ni la mitad de divertido.

—Ungarn... —empieza sin mirarla. La chica se detiene y le mira a la cara, sonriendo—. Hay un secreto —la mira y se sonroja un poco más, apartando la vista de nuevo, humedeciéndose los labios.

Hungría levanta las cejas y se le acerca sonriendo maligna ahora, el alemán tiembla un poco mirándola con los ojos más abiertos, dándo un pasito atrás.

—¿Cuál secreto? —pregunta bajando la voz, y acercándose otra vez a él.

—La... la... A-algunas... yo... —vacila reaccionando más mientras vuelven a írsele los ojos.

Hungría levanta las cejas y baja la mirada a donde está mirando el albino. Se sonroja un poquito, pero no se mueve.

—A... Ajá?

Sacude la cabeza moviendo las manos en sus bolsillos, apretando los ojos para concentrarse.

—El primer plato.

—¿Qué pasa con el primer plato? —mira hacia el comedor

—Le pusimos viagra —responde tan bestia como es él. La húngara se gira a mirarle a la cara y luego inevitablemente le mira a los cinco metros con los ojos muy abiertos.

Prusia se dobla levantando una pierna y carraspea apartando la cara y sonrojándose más. Hungría sangra de la nariz sin poder evitarlo.

—No se lo digas a _West_... ni al señorito —pide pasando por su lado dirigiéndose al comedor. Ella se limpia un poco la cara con la mano y le detiene del brazo.

—Me estás diciendo que TODOS... Oh, dios mío...

—_Ja..._ —responde en un susurro intentando que le suelte. Hungría se detiene un segundo y luego le salta al cuello por la espalda, abrazándole.

—WAAh! —grita sacando las manos de los bolsillos, asustado.

—Eso es _awesomeee!_ —se ríe ella, el albino aprieta los ojos queriéndose morir al sentir sus senos en su espalda.

—_U-Ungarn..._ —pide en un susurro, agobiado por su cercanía y sus manos y... todo en general. Finalmente la chica le suelta empujándole un poco, sonriente, aun sin realmente enterarse de la magnitud de la situación.

Prusia necesita ir a detenerse contra una pared, recuperando un poco el aliento y Hungría le mira levantando una ceja.

—Qué?

El albino niega con la cabeza y se ríe nerviosamente. La morena vacila un poco, y vuelve a mirarle la zona levantando las cejas, a lo que Prusia sale corriendo hacia su asiento sentándose entre España y Francia mirando su plato.

Hungría sangra un poquito más, y se ríe malévolamente, saliendo disparada a su cuarto por la cámara grande y encontrándose a un MUY sonrojado Suiza en las escaleras al subir.

Suiza la mira y se sonroja más, abrazando la bolsa de plástico con su ropa, entrando prácticamente corriendo al comedor.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Austria a Alemania. Quién le mira completamente estoico... y sonrojado e incómodo.

—Estupendo —comenta sarcástico y nervioso ante la falta de respuesta.

—No sé si voy a poder hacer lo que me pediste —confiesa sin mirarle.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta. El alemán mira a Italia y cualquiera diría que está hablando de bombas nucleares con Austria de la cara de serio/contenido que trae.

—Como siga así voy a violarle antes de mañana.

—Ehm... haz lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño —responde incomodándose un poco y mira de reojo a Suiza que acaba de entrar. Parpadea un par de veces dándole uno de esos REPASOS de arriba a abajo.

Suiza se sonroja más, sintiendo la mirada de Austria. Se acomoda el pañuelo que ya trae perfectamente acomodado. Vacila en qué hacer ahora negándose a soltar la bolsa de ropa por sus... evidentes problemas, volviendo a rabiar por tenerlos.

—Eh, Suiza, tío, te ves bien con esa ropa —comenta España y le da un golpecito a Francia para que le mire.

—Oh, pero mira que guapo y elegante —asiente el francés obviando el hecho de que los pantalones le quedan largos y se le arrastran un poco.

Suiza se sonroja más, odiándoles a ambos, parado junto a su silla con la bolsa en la mano, visiblemente incómodo sintiendo además que SUPURA olor a Austria.

Inglaterra se vuelve a mirarle también al notar que hablan de él.

—Oh, _Preussen_ —Alemania carraspea poniéndose de pie incómodo, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos —, ¿puedes llevarte la ropa de Suiza al cuarto de lavar, _bitte?_

—_Was? Nein_ —se queda clavado en su sitio sin querer levantarse, mirando a su hermano suplicante. Alemania se incomoda y se sienta otra vez, apretando los ojos pensando que esto es terriblemente extraño e incómodo.

—_Österreich, bitte_ —pide a Austria sin mirarle.

—_Preussen,_ ¿no crees que ya has causado bastantes problemas? —le riñe Austria.

—Pues por eso, ve tú, señorito —replica el albino. Suiza bufa haciendo los ojos en blanco y girándose a la puerta del comedor.

—_Preussen_, no pienso hacer las cosas que te tocan a ti, así no vas a aprender nunca —insiste en un tono firme.

—_Italien_ —pide Prusia —. _Bitte..._

—_Mein gott..._—protesta el Suizo saliendo por la puerta, caminando hasta la puerta de salida. Pone la bolsa sobre el paragüero y respira. Alemania mira a Austria y señala hacia la puerta. Italia se va tras él dando saltitos mientras Austria se tensa.

—Espera, _Schweiz,_ no te vayas —pide Prusia levantándose también maldiciendo a Austria—. _Schweiz... bitte_ —le detiene Prusia—. Dame la ropa, yo me encargo.

El suizo se sonroja más de nuevo, vacilando un poco y dándole la bolsa a Prusia, pensando que sólo le falta que Prusia note que trae feliz la cosa esa que antes llamaba sus regiones vitales y que ahora están a punto de ser desheredadas, y que se lo anuncie a gritos a todo el mundo.

—_D-Dan…_ —ya no se oye. Prusia toma la bolsa haciendo, evidentemente una inspección completa a la zona en concreto y sonríe malignamente.

—Te ha quedado muy bien el nudo del pañuelo —comenta intentando molestarle—. Parece que te fijas bastante en el señorito.

Suiza le empuja del brazo pasando junto a el hacia el comedor, con el ceño fruncido soltando una tira de insultos en alemán que no vamos a repetir. Prusia se ríe malignamente llevándose la bolsa a la cocina y "hop!" los calzoncillos de Suiza acaban de desaparecer mágicamente del paquete.

—_Mein gott in himmel_ —protesta Austria en cuanto ambos se han ido, soltándose un poco el pañuelo del cuello y arremangándose. Francia mira a Austria y le sonríe, cerrándole un ojo. Austria finge no verle cuando Prusia saca la cabeza y le llama a él y a España para sacar los siguientes platos.

Francia se levanta sin dejar de sonreírle a Austria mientras Suiza entra de nuevo, otra vez sonrojado, sin mirar al austríaco.

España entra a la cocina.

—¿Cómo ha ido eso? —pregunta el español dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda al alemán.

—¡Sois un par de cabrones! —se queja Prusia no tan enfadado realmente. Francia le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Tú eres un chillón. ¿Ya te la tiraste o no? —pregunta empezando a servir los platos.

—_Was? Nein!_ estaba en el baño intentando arreglarlo cuando vino a buscarme y tuve que salir... —explica apretando los ojos.

—La hubieras hecho entrar —responde España tranquilamente, ayudando a Francia—. Por cierto, no me voy a quedar a oir a Austria después de cenar, Romano y yo nos pedimos tu cuarto —le comenta como si nada.

—_Was?_ ¿Y yo? ¡No voy a dormir en el sofá!

—¿Y yo a donde me voy con _Angleterre?_ —pregunta Francia levantando las cejas.

—Como entenderás, Romano y yo no vamos a ir con Francia e Inglaterra al cuarto de i... —se detiene—. Pues a nuestro cuarto, tío —explica España—. Tú te quedas ahí, yo en el de Prusia y él en el de Hungría.

—_Was?_ —insiste.

—Está decidido, me lo he pedido primero —se encoge de hombros España.

—Oh, bien... suena bien. Casa llena hoy, cuanto apuestan a que _Autriche_ se queda con _Suisse..._

—Pero _nein!_ ¡pero es mi cuarto!— sigue Prusia muy nervioso—. He visto a _Schweiz_ cuando me ha dado la ropa... pfffff —comenta haciendo un gesto con la mano y sonriendo maligno.

—Sé un caballero y ve al cuarto de la dama y no me molestes más, igual voy a acostarme yo primero —se encoge de hombros España.

—_Hongríe_ va a estar encantada de que vayas con ella. —Francia le pone la charola con varios platos a Prusia en las manos y le sonríe —. Venga, tienes que tirártela hoy, ¡es el día!

—Eh, tú, gabacho de mierda —le llama España usando un tono de sonrisa maligna.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira con cara de advertencia... y media sonrisa.

—Te apuesto a que mi niño grita más —le reta levantando la barbilla. Francia levanta las cejas y se ríe con voz grave.

—Non, non... cuanto quieres a que el mío grita el doble.

—El que pierda va a confesarle a Austria el asunto de las pastillas azules.

—Eso no se vale,_ Autriche_ es tu exmarido —protesta tomándole de la mano igual

—Entonces di tú algo

—Tú se lo confiesas a _Suisse._

—Vale, el que pierda se lo dice a los dos.

—¿Y si perdéis los dos? —pregunta Prusia

—¿Quién va a gritar más? ¿Tú? —pregunta un poco maligno Francia, mirando al albino.

—_Nein!_ —se sonroja—. Pero mi _bruder_... ¿tú has visto como le ha besado _Italien?_ bueno, él tiene una caja sabéis con... cosas. Y... —vacila.

—Para el caso, creo que el que más grita de todos es _Suisse..._ —Francia sonríe de lado —. Te propongo algo. Si _Hongríe_ aunque sea hace un gritito pequeño mientras te la tiras, hacemos lo que tú quieras.

Se incomoda aun más y se ríe nerviosamente.

—_Nein, nein..._ eso no va a pasar...

—Yo propongo que si gana Suiza o Veneciano, nos vamos los dos a confesárselo a él y a Austria —suelta España—. Pero apoyo la moción de Hungría, tío —le da un golpe en el brazo a Prusia.

—Si no pasa, es porque no quieres —Francia le sonríe a Prusia y luego se gira con España —. Bien, tenemos un trato entonces.

España le tiende la mano a Francia, sonriendo.

_—Angleterre_ va a matarme mañana en la mañana —advierte apretando los ojos

—Se lo he dicho —les detiene Prusia.

—Eh?

—¿Qué le has dicho? —pregunta España y se vuelve a Francia—. Vente a mi cuarto si necesitas asilo político de madrugada, pero no nos despiertes

—Esto, a _Ungarn..._ se lo he dicho, le he contado lo del viagra

—Oh... ¿y? —pregunta España. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Le va a decir a _Autriche._

—Pues... me ha mirado, me ha abrazado y se ha ido a por la cámara de fotos

—_Nein, nein,_ le he pedido que no lo haga

—Te ha abrazado... ahora entiendo —el francés le pone una mano en los cinco metros —. _Cher,_ en serio, tíratela.

Prusia se tensa de nuevo dando un salto atrás y riéndose nervioso.

—_Nein!_ ha sido por... _nein!_ —aprieta los ojos—. Solo estaba contenta por que ahora todo el mundo está en esas.

—Prusia, te ha abrazado. En serio, tío, te ha mira, te ve empalmado ¿y te abraza? yo no sé que coño de pista más necesitéis los germanos, no me extraña que Veneciano esté desquiciado.

—_Cher,_ se el ejemplo de la familia, no dejes que _Hongrie_ se desquicie como _Italie._

Prusia les mira a los dos sin estar seguro en absoluto.

—Vamos a sacar los platos —sonríe España yendo a la puerta. Prusia le sigue, pensando.

El francés le da una palmada en el culo a Prusia, porque está de buenas, porque hoy toca con inglateeeeerraaaaaaaa

Prusia salta un poco mientras España muestra los platos bromeando sobre que pueden estar tranquilos que estos son sólidos y ya le han reñido a Prusia bastante por esta noche.

* * *

_Y por si el ambiente no estaba lo bastante caldeado, ahora viene el postre especial... En fin, lo bonito de las perversiones no es que nadie las sepa, si no que las sepa la gente adecuada. ¿O no?_


	22. La cena VI A nadie le amarga un dulce

Los ánimos en la mesa, por otro lado, son completamente distintos. Al menos Suiza y Alemania se rehúsan a mirar a nadie, mientras Hungría les mira a todos y toma fotos por debajo de la mesa. Romano tamborilea los dedos en su plato.

Inglaterra está contestando a Canadá de mala gana que está pidiéndole todo el rato desde que se ha enterado que está ahí Francia que como está, mientras Austria mira alternadamente a Alemania y Suiza e Italia canta una cancioncilla misteriosa para si mismo.

Cuando entran con los platos al comedor, suiza se atreve a mirar a Austria un instante y él que vuelve a notar la mirada, vuelve a girar la vista hacia el rubio.

El suizo le sostiene unos instantes la mirada antes de sonrojarse otra vez y desviarla.

Austria la baja sonrojándose un poco también y carraspea por que España acaba de ponerle delante el plato. Francia piensa que son muy monos.

Alemania mira a Italia con miedo, quién repite pastapastapastapastapasta en un susurro por que este es un plato de macarrones.

Finalmente se sientan riéndose de la cara de bobo de Alemania. Francia vuelve a tocarle la pierna al inglés

—_Git_—da un chillidito apartando la pierna y la cara—. Toma —le tiende el teléfono.

—"_Shut up"?_

—_Yes_—responde entrecerrando los ojos por que sabe que se enfadará cuando sepa quién es. Francia levanta las cejas y mira el teléfono, abre la boca cuando ve quien es.

—¡Es Canadá!

—¿Hace la diferencia? —pregunta empezando a comer.

—Totalmente,_ imbecile_—murmura saludando al canadiense con dulzura.

—Eres tu quien lo ha dicho, no yo.

—No me has dicho con quien hablabas, nunca le llamaría así a _mon petit  
_  
Canadá le saluda preguntándole como está y si se lo está pasando bien y si ya se han peleado.

—Eso no es algo que yo sepa o me interese en lo más mínimo.

Francia le cuenta que hoy van a tener sexo en la noche.

"Oh. Ehm... OK. Ya notaba que _Angleterre_parecía un poco nervioso"

Entre tanto, Inglaterra intenta ver a qué le está tomando tantas fotos Hungría.

"Ya sabes como se pone :) pero creo que le relajara bastante... Veo que le hace falta"

Hungría le sonríe pícaramente y le pasa su cámara a Prusia para que tome fotos del otro lado.

Prusia la toma y la mete bajo la mesa mirando a los presentes y esperando el momento.

"Vale, intenta que no te haga mucho daño, me preocupa que... bueno, como siempre dice que te matará" responde Canadá

":D no va a matarme... Solo es un poco bestia, pero en el fondo es dulce y delicado... Al menos más que antes " contesta Francia tan feliz.

Inglaterra carraspea por que no le está haciendo caso... es decir, le ha dado el teléfono para que no le haga caso, pero venga, no para que no le haga caso de verdad.

Suiza ha optado por comer mirando su plato volviendo a recordar lo que le ha dicho Austria de hacer las cosas a posta.

—¿Has acabado lo que estabas trabajando hoy con Merkel? —pregunta Austria a Alemania tratando de buscar un tema lo más aburrido posible para relajarlos a todos.

Alemania, que no ha trabajado casi nada hoy por estar pensando en Italia, hasta el grado que Merkel le terminó por decir "hablamos mañana mejor". Carraspea.

—Ja. No fue el día más productivo hoy, pero bueno —se encoge de hombros —. ¿Tú terminaste la pieza de ayer?

—_Nein,_ se me está complicando, tengo algunos problemas con la armonía del quinto compás. Querría que le echaras un ojo, _Italien_—pide.

Italia asiente con _veee_feliz. Suiza sigue la conversación con interés, frunciendo un poco el ceño y sin notarlo, envidiando un poco a Alemania y a Italia y a su vida familiar con el austriaco. Se vuelve a su plato recordando otras épocas en las que Austria tocaba el piano al fondo mientras él trabajaba. Frunce el ceño con desagrado, asegurándose a si mismo que eso era una perdida de tiempo.

—¿Vas a tocar luego después de cenar? —pregunta Italia a Austria y él le mira y suspira.

—Ya veremos. Esta pieza de la que te hablo, _nein._

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco, convencido de que NO quiere oír nada del austríaco.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que no suene tan perfecta como quieres que todos supongan que eres? —su boca habla antes de que pueda pensar.

—_Svizzera,_tu hace mucho que no le oyes tocar, ¿verdad? Quizás puedas tocar para él —propone Italia feliz.

Austria entrecruza los dedos y mira a Suiza por encima de las gafas.

Suiza levanta las cejas hasta el cielo mirando a Italia con terror. Al menos no había dicho "tocarle" y aún así la imagen de "tocarle" se cruzaba por su cabeza.

—Ehh... No se si sea necesario, no creo que quiera perder el tiempo en tocar para mi —replica Suiza más con el estomago que con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que podrías disparar y no darle a tu objetivo? —pregunta Austria ignorando toda la conversación con Italia, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es una cosa completamente distinta. Tú estabas hablando de las imperfecciones.

—_Nein,_ estaba hablando de armonía en una pieza inacabada —responde—. Y aún así no te parecerá tan perdida de tiempo teniendo en cuenta el precio que pagaste por el _bösendorfen._

Francia levanta las cejas y mira a España, dando unos golpecitos en la mesa ara llamar su atención. España se vuelve a mirarle y luego a donde señala.

Suiza desvía la mirada a su plato y acomoda su tenedor. Austria sigue comiendo como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo

—Esos eran otros tiempos.

—Oh, ya veo, tu aprecio por la música va a épocas. Deliciosa hipocresía —comenta el austríaco sin mirarle.

—_Nein,_mi aprecio no era por la música —responde el helvético con mas sinceridad de la que quisiera.

Austria se sonroja un poco sin esperarse semejante confesión y carraspea. Suiza aprieta los ojos sonrojándose al darse cuenta del tamaño de la cosa que ha dicho.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado mirando al inglés y tocándole la pierna con la suya

Italia sonríe haciendo "Veee" muy contento de que le haya dicho eso.

Inglaterra que estaba sumido en comer levanta la vista sin saber que pasa y Suiza debería notar un flash demasiado obvio.

El suizo se gira a mirar de donde ha venido la luz, histerizándose aún más si eso es posible. Pega en la mesa con la mano.

—¡Me lleva contigo y tus malditas fotos! Y toda esta bola de... Argh! —le grita a Prusia y pega otra vez.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco aun un poco incomodo y Prusia esconde la cámara con cara de culpable, pasándosela a Hungría por debajo de la mesa.

—_Preußen..._—riñe Alemania con cansancio

—No he hecho nada —levanta las manos defendiéndose—. No sé por que creéis que todo es mi culpa, ha sido él quien ha dicho que le gusta el señorito.

—_Danke, Preußen_por tan apropiada observación —protesta Austria más incomodo aún. Francia cierra los ojos con terror.

—¡YO NO HE DICHO QUE ME GUSTE NADIE! —grita histérico el suizo.

—Claro que lo has dicho, ¡por eso me están riñendo! —protesta Prusia y Austria mira a Hungría para que haga algo.

—Ehm... Prusia... —vacila España asustadillo.

—¿_Porosorzág_, por favor me ayudas con el postre?

Suiza de pie lo mira con ojos FURIOSOS.

—Oh_, ja_, vale, claro. Matad al mensajero, total, al parecer yo tengo que tener la culpa de todo —protesta el albino poniéndose de pie para irse a la cocina—. Pero igual lo ha dicho y todos lo hemos oído... E incluso ya lo sabíamos.

—O te callas, o vas a ver como te callo. ¡Ya me tienes HARTO!

Austria se levanta, fulmina a Prusia y se lo lleva de la oreja a la cocina. Y Suiza levanta las cejas genuinamente sorprendido.

—AY! Ayayayayayay! ¿¡Qué haces señorito podrido!? —protesta siguiéndole.

—Uuuuuh... —hacen España y Veneciano un poco acojonados por que definitivamente esto no es bueno.

Suiza sigue sorprendido, y se sienta...'porque esto le genera ciertos problemas. No lo esperaba, sin duda.

Inglaterra carraspea nervioso ante el silencio incomodo que acaba de quedarse en la sala.

—Eh... ¿Y cómo están los relojes? ¿Algo... Nuevo? —pregunta alguien, pero Suiza ni de entera mirando a la puerta.

De donde se oyen algunos gritos indescifrables de Prusia. La mayoría del tipo "_WAS?!"_Alemania carraspea mirando hacia la cocina algo incomodo.

España mira a Francia nervioso, quien se muerde el labio deseando que no vaya tan mal mirando a Alemania con cierta cara de preocupación.

Se oye un insulto de Prusia y un golpe fuerte.

Suiza se tensa más mirando a la puerta con instinto de "he de rescatar a Austria". Mira a Alemania. Italia hace "Vee" muy bajito.

Alemania se levanta un poco menos feliz que hace rato dada la tensión y se excusa para ir a la cocina.

La puerta de la cocina se abre y Austria vuelve seguido de Prusia que está de morros mirando el suelo, el austríaco se sienta en su sitio sin decir nada mirando a Alemania.

Alemania levanta las cejas y regresa los dos pasos que había dado para ir a la cocina, mirando a Prusia de reojo y luego a Austria. Carraspea de nuevo.

Al sentarse, Austria mira a Suiza y le sonríe un poquito con complicidad sin poder evitarlo.

—Ahora sigue el postre — suelta Francia levantándose—, y creo que les va a gustar. _Espagne_?

Suiza mira a Austria a los ojos y desfrunce un poquito el ceño y luego desvía la mirada carraspeando y volviendo a fruncirlo.

Prusia se para frente a Suiza mirando el suelo quien se gira a él levantando las cejas.

Francia mira a España con las cejas igual de levantadas y España se tensa.

—Lamento haberte incomodado, _Schweiz_—susurra Prusia mirando al suelo. Suiza le mira y carraspea.

—Bien.

Francia aprieta los ojos imaginando lo enfadado que va a estar Prusia después de esto. Alemania levanta las cejas

Prusia fulmina a Austria y se vuelve a su sitio ante la atenta mirada de España que está alucinando.

Alemania está incluso más impresionado que España, créanlo, mira a Austria de reojo. Carraspea.

Austria se sube las gafas poniéndolas en su sitio sin hacer ningún comentario. Suiza mira a Austria un instante y luego se sonroja volviéndose a su plato.

—El postre entonces... venga _Espagne, _ayúdame _s'il vous plait_—insiste el francés notando la inminente necesidad de un cambio de tema.

—Claro —el español se levanta siguiendo a Francia, le pone una mano en el hombro a Prusia para confortarle, quien mira a su plato ENFADADO.

Francia le acaricia el brazo a Prusia sutilmente antes de levantarse y Hungría le mira con preocupación.

Prusia bufa un poco pero se siente un poco mejor con esos gestos. Hungría le toca la rodilla con el pie y él se incomoda un poco levantando la vista y mirándola.

Ella le sonríe un poco y le toma una foto sin flash. Frunce un poco el ceño al notar la foto.

—¿Qué haces?

Hungría se sonroja un poco y se ríe bajito mirando la foto y pensando que Prusia se ve guapo cuando está enfadado.

Frunce más el ceño volviéndose a su plato y acabándoselo, pensando que la húngara es una tonta que solo le ha tomado la foto para burlarse de él ya que Austria le ha humillado.

Hungría le mira con cara de circunstancias, vacilando un poco.

Busca entre las fotos la que le ha tomado el a Suiza antes del enojo y le pasa la cámara a Prusia, riéndose del rubio que tiene cara completamente avergonzada de "pero lo que he dicho ahora"

España flipa volviéndose a Francia en la cocina.

—Dios mío de mi vida.

—Eso es poco decir con todo lo que acaba de pasar_... mon dieu_. Se lo ha llevado a la cocina de la oreja, en defensa de _Suisse_. Más adorable no pueden ser, aunque _Prusse..._

—¡Y ha hecho que le pida perdón! ¡Ni siquiera se me ocurre que puede haberle dicho a Prusia para conseguirlo!

—Esa es la parte que me preocupa e intriga no tengo NI IDEA de cómo es que pudo haberlo conseguido.

—Creo que todos hemos flipado con eso.

—De hecho creo que _Allemagne_ va a pedirle la receta a _Autriche_—Francia se ríe un poquito poniendo las pequeñas fondueras en la charola, vaciándoles el chocolate suizo.

—Esperemos que esto desvié un poco la atención, quizás Hungría logre calmar a la fiera —suspira el español tomando la bandeja.

—¿Hablas de _Autriche_? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—No, de hecho —se ríe.

—Espero que _Hongríe _haga muchas cosas hoy —sentencia saliendo de la cocina adelante de España, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

España empieza a dejar las fondueras delante de cada pareja, sonriendo.

—Quieres explicarlo tú o lo explico yo, _mon cher_—pregunta Francia dando la vuelta a la mesa y poniendo un tenedor de fondue al lado de cada quien, acariciándole el cuello al inglés al pasar junto a él. Quien tiene un escalofrío y aprieta las piernas de golpe.

—No quisiera yo privar del privilegio al chef —sonríe España guiñándole el ojo a Romano que ya debería saber de que va esto.

—Oh, tío! —protesta Prusia que se había olvidado de esto mientras Austria levanta una ceja, e Inglaterra roba un trocito de naranja llevándoselo a la boca antes de tiempo en secreto.

Francia se para detrás de Prusia, peinándole un poco y luego poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

—La cosa es muy simple... es una especie de juego para relajar el ambiente —sonríe y se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirando a Inglaterra —. En el centro de la mesa hay varias fondueras llenas de exquisito _chocolat_. Lo que tienen que hacer es simplemente poner un trocito de fruta en su tenedor, sumergirlo en el chocolate y darle de comer a la persona que tienen enfrente.

Prusia aprieta los ojos, Veneciano sonríe, Austria levanta las cejas incrédulo e Inglaterra mira a Francia paralizándose.

Romano hace los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe un poquito mirando a España. Suiza fulmina a Francia sin poder creer que vayan a hacerle hacer esto.

Alemania levanta las cejas también, mirando a Veneciano y pensando que bueno... no es como que nunca le haya dado de comer en la boca. Es el primero en ensartar un trozo de manzana en el palito y sumergirlo en el chocolate, habiendo entendido claramente la instrucción y sin considerarla compleja.

Veneciano sonríe haciendo "Veee~" cierra los ojos y abre la boca pensando que bueno, seguramente el alemán no podría encontrar lo erótico en algo tan sutil como esto, pero igual le gusta la fondue de chocolate.

Alemania mira a Veneciano y le embute el trocito de manzana en la boca, de manera práctica y rápida.

Francia mira a Alemania y sonríe agradeciendo que el anfitrión considere la actividad algo aceptable y se sienta en su lugar, tranquilamente, tomando un trozo de naranja, poniéndola en la punta de su tenedor, sin mirar al inglés.

Inglaterra observa el movimiento pensando que no puede estar hablando en serio, así que le imita con un trozo de mango, dispuesto a comérselo él mismo él solo, ya ha sido bastante el asunto de tener que compartir la fondue con él.

Francia mete el trozo de naranja a la fonduera y, por supuesto... le mira.

Inglaterra le mira también y tras un segundo desvía la mirada, sonrojado, metiendo el mango en chocolate de forma un poco bestia.

Francia sonríe humedeciéndose los labios y sacando el trocito de naranja lentamente, le da unas cuantas vueltas para enfriarla y se acerca un poco a la mesa. Levanta el tenedor y se lo acerca al inglés, mirándole a los ojos.

Inglaterra nota el trozo de chocolate al lado de su cara, mirándolo de reojo y luego se vuelve a Francia mirándole fijamente y sin poder evitarlo se sonroja y tiene que apretar las piernas echando la espalda hacia atrás.

Francia sigue sin inmutarse, esperando a que abra la boca. La abre un poco el como invitación

Inglaterra mira alrededor HISTERICO buscando ayuda y tengo la mala noticia para el inglesito que todos están demasiado agobiados con sus propios problemas como para ayudarle o siquiera hacerle caso.

—No pienso comer de tu palito_, git!_Planeas clavármelo en la garganta —trata de escaparse llevándose el mango a la boca.

—Yo planeo clavarte otro palito en la boca, _mon amour..._para eso, necesito que sigas sano y salvo hasta la noche —le susurra acercándose a él—. Abre la boca.

—¡No! —protesta sonrojándose más. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se lleva la naranja a los labios.

—No sabía que me tenías miedo.

—No te tengo miedo, te conozco, _Frog,_¡eres mi enemigo y no dudaras en hacerme daño! ¿A caso tú te fías de mí?

Francia le sonríe, cierra los ojos y abre los labios.

—Mandarina, _s'il vous plait._

—_Go to the hell_, eres un ingenuo —le da un golpecito en la cabeza con el mango del palito. El francés abre los ojos y levanta una ceja.

Inglaterra le fulmina, nervioso. Francia sonríe de lado y se acerca a él. A lp que el británico vacila, volviendo a mirar alrededor.

—Puedes clavármelo en la garganta si quieres —susurra el francés cerrando los ojos con un escalofrío. Abre la boca de nuevo.

Inglaterra vuelve a darle un golpecito en la cabeza con el palito, esta vez más fuerte, por los nervios.

—_Wine bastard!_

El francés abre los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

—Eres un bestia —se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se echa para atrás mirando a su alrededor ligeramente incómodo. Inglaterra frunce en ceño y aprieta los labios.

—Que se joda la rana.

—Sólo es un juego, no veo porque tienes que actuar tan ridículamente cada vez —protesta el francés.

—Por que no me fío —responde—. Y clavártelo a ti es tentadoramente fácil —añade... "y me pone de los nervios que pongas esa cara" añade para si mismo.

—Aun así te he dado dos veces la oportunidad y no me lo has clavado, así que te jodes tú —saca la mandarina y se la acerca a los labios al inglés.

—¡No voy a dejar que metas eso es mi boca! —agarra el palito y tira de él.

Francia no suelta el palo, haciendo los ojos en blanco. Inglaterra tira más fuerte hasta quitárselo al final el francés bufa poniéndose de mal humor.

—¿De qué vas, _Angleterre_?

—_Die_—le espeta, histérico por lo que esta pensando.

—Es la última oportunidad que tienes. Dame una mandarina —sentencia el Francés abriendo los labios y mirándole.

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada, se sonroja y aprieta los ojos.

—Como me muerdas te parto la boca, ¿queda claro? —pregunta tomando una mandarina con los dedos y metiéndola en el chocolate.

Francia sonríe humedeciéndose los labios pensando que esto es tres veces mejor que el palito. Asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a abrir los labios.

Inglaterra traga saliva nervioso, por que claro, esta forma es más segura ya que lo máximo que puede hacer es morderle la mano, pero resulta que su... reloj biológico llamado Big Ben también lo considera mucho más erótico, el muy idiota. Suspira sacando la mandarina con los dedos cubiertos de chocolate intentando ignorar la imagen de Francia amarrándole la muñeca y lamiéndole suavemente los dedos, acercando la mandarina.

Y alguien conoce demasiado bien a Francia porque justo cuando se quita la imagen de su imaginación, SIENTE la lengua de Francia en la realidad y le palpita TODO.

Y el francés, en efecto, hace un movimiento muy parecido al que Inglaterra está imaginando, deteniéndole la muñeca solo con dos dedos y lamiéndole con suavidad hasta succionarle un poco el pulgar.

El infeliz británico cree que puede aguantarlo mientras trata de convencer a todo su cuerpo que esto no esta pasando y que NO esta imaginando que Francia le empuja contra el suelo y le hace eso a... no precisamente uno de sus dedos. Bajando la cabeza y gimiendo lo más silenciosamente que puede, rezando para que Francia no lo oiga.

El francés sonríe al escuchar el gemido haciendo un movimiento en la punta del dedo del inglés que debe ser perfectamente conocido para el dentro del repertorio de Francia de "Cosas que hacerle al Big Ben para que Inglaterra termine" y luego le suelta, mirándolo fijamente.

Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío tremendo, los calzoncillos mojados, el corazón súper acelerado y la respiración agitada, ni siquiera ha notado que le ha soltado.

Francia le mira con una gran sonrisa y le cierra un ojo, acariciándole un poquito el dorso de la mano con los dedos. Le da un beso en la palma de la mano e Inglaterra la aparta de un tirón con el beso, vamos.

Francia le sonríe sin dejar de mirarle extendiendo una mano y tomando un mango.

Inglaterra esta un poquito ocupado intentando devolver su respiración a un ritmo normal y todo lo que abarca de las axilas a las rodillas a su sitio habitual, fallando miserablemente.

Francia sonríe más, metiendo el trozo de mango al chocolate y luego llevándoselo el a su boca, sin dejar de mirar al inglesito.

Cuando se ha calmado lo bastante... al menos a lo que respecta a ritmos generales, mira a Francia sin que nadie pueda entender como puede bombear tanta sangre estar tan feliz, estar tan sonrojado todo a la vez y no sufrir una embolia por falta de irrigación en el cerebro.

—En la noche —susurra Francia otra vez cerrándole un ojo.

—_What?_

—Eso que piensas.

—¡No pienso nada! —chilla

—Eso que pienso yo entonces.

—¡No sé qué piensas tu, _Wanker!_—chilla de nuevo delatándose con el insulto.

—Eso mismo.

—_Shut up_! —mira la bandeja de fruta para elegir algo.

—Yo te lo doy... ¿Qué quieres?

—No! yosolotelohedadoparaquetecal lesnoquierojugaraesto

—Bien. Abre la boca —toma otra naranja. Inglaterra traga saliva y tiembla, con los labios apretados, mirándole.

Francia la mete en el chocolate y la acerca al inglés quien toma aire profundamente y abre la boca tomándole también de la muñeca y lamiéndole lo mejor que puede para devolverle la pelota.

Así que ve su "naranja" apuesta un par de lametones y sube un pie sin zapato hasta la tour Eiffel sin soltarle la muñeca.

—Mmmmmm! —Francia cierra los ojos y si de por si había reaccionado, reacciona tres veces más con los pies.

Así que como lo nota, se sonroja más pero empieza a mover los dedos del pie un poco

El francés cierra los ojos y suelta el aire por la boca en un gemido bastante claro e Inglaterra se asusta y le suelta con cara de yo no he sido

Francia sonríe encantado mirándole con ESA cara.

—Te me subes a la cabeza, _Angleterre_—susurra

—_Shut up!_—protesta por que sabe que no lo ha hecho tan bien en realidad y seguro se burla, no sabe ni como. (Francia esta acostumbrado a un régimen de NADA de respuesta en publico, créanme... Le gusta cada detalle)

El francés se organiza la camisa abriéndose otro botón mientras Inglaterra sigue mirando su plato sacando humo de las orejas.

xoOXOox

Romano mira intensamente a España que se ríe idiotamente.

—Esta es una idea idiota, siempre ha sido absurda...

—Pues a mi me gusta mucho por que siempre pones una cara súper sexy

El italiano se sonroja y frunce el ceño.

—Dame una manzana.

—¿Con el tenedor, con los dedos o con los labios?

—Cállate... No me vas a dar nada con los labios

—Vale —se ríe idiotamente sonrojándose un poco, mete una manzana en chocolate y la sostiene con los labios y se le acerca.

—¡No! ¡No voy a acercarme yo!

España se abalanza sobre la mesa y Romano le deja, abrazándole del cuello.

Se besan medio comiéndose la manzana "¿Manzana?" se pregunta Romano, por que se la ha comido España

Romano le termina por empujarle un poco y sentarse. España se ríe idiotamente.

Romano toma un mango, lo hunde en el chocolate y se lo come él.

—¿Quieres otrooo? —pide musicalmente el español aún riendo idiotamente.

—¡No!

—Porfavoooor

—No, eres un pervertido —se cruza de brazos, sonrojado.

—Zí —responde como si fuera un niño diciéndole a los reyes magos que ha sido bueno y toma un poco de melocotón con el mismo proceso de la manzana. El italiano se sonroja más.

—_Spagnaaaa!_

El mayor se ríe moviendo la cabeza y acercándose más.

—Espera... ¡Espera! —se levanta. España le mira sonriendo por que además está muy contento ahí abajo.

Romano le mira a los ojos avergonzado y se vuelve a sentar.

—Mmmm —protesta tratando de acercarse más, completamente sobre la mesa.

—¡Bájate de la mesa, _Spagna_! —protesta rojo como tomate. El ibérico se come el melocotón tristemente, volviendo a sentarse frustradillo.

Romano respira otra vez mirando a su alrededor y pensando que ya se quiere ir.

—_Stronzo..._—le mira con el ceño fruncido.

España mete un dedo en el chocolate y se lo lame, seguido atentamente por la mirada de Romanito.

—¡Déja de hacer esas cosas!

—¿Cuáles? —cierra los ojos lamiéndolo de una forma mucho más erótica pensando en las regiones vitales de Romano, quien traga saliva.

—Esas que haces. Se lo que intentas.

—¿Qué intento? —vuelve a meter el dedo y a lamerlo igual, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Sabes bien lo que haces! ¡Haces esa misma cara!

—¿Y te gusta?

—No seas estúpido.

—No puedo evitarlo, tú me vuelves estúpido.

—Déjate de esas estupideces y vámonos—se cruza de brazos. España se levanta automáticamente y Roma le mira sonrojándose

—Si se nos disculpa, buenas noches, familia —anuncia dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Prusia y apretándole del hombro a Austria.

Romano vacila pensando que el no planea despedirse de nadie. Se levanta como quien no quiere la cosa y les da la espalda, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

España se dirige hacia fuera con toda la tranquilidad del mundo como si saliera de una corrida de toros, lanzando besos a quién le mire.

Francia le lanza besos de regreso.

Una vez fuera, toma a Romano de los hombros riendo.

—Eres un idiota —protesta el italiano abrazándole de la cintura. España aprovecha para girarle la cara hacia si y volver a besarle.

Romano le salta encima como tantas veces y a este paso se van a quedar en el pasillo.

—Vamos a otro lado —le pide el menor besándole el cuello.

Después de besuquearle por un ratito contra la misma puerta del comedor, que como la abra alguien ahora se van a caer dentro... España consigue tirar de él escaleras arriba.

—Prusia nos deja su cuarto.

Romano gime en respuesta, así que España tira de él corriendo más deprisa por que quiere desnudarle YA.

xoOXOox

Prusia mira la fondue, mira a Hungría, recuerda que él también ha tomado viagra, clava los codos en la mesa y deja caer la cabeza contra sus manos pensando en si acaso algo de esto podría ir peor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada...

Ella se ríe nerviosita tomando un trozo de plátano. Lo mete al chocolate... Y se le cae adentro.

—¡Mierda!

Prusia levanta la vista mirando lo que hace.

La húngara saca la lengua por la comisura de los labios y empieza a intentar pescar el trocito.

—Déjame a mí que tú no sabes —pide el alemán, metiendo su palito y empieza a luchar con ella para capturarlo primero.

—¡Oyeeee! ¡Es mi plátano! —protesta sonriendo

—Pero se te ha caído, así que ahora está en aguas internacionales y es de quién lo pesque.

—Pues yo voy a ganar —Le pega en su palito.

—¡Ja! —hace un movimiento de muñeca para mantener el palito de Hungría contra la fonduera sin que pueda moverlo, como si fuera una espada.

Ella frunce el ceño y hace un movimiento brusco, sacando su palito.

—¡JA!

Prusia saca el suyo y por casualidad ha pescado el plátano.

—¡JA! ¡JAAAA! —exclama sorprendido por que ni él había notado que lo pescaba.

—¡Oooh! ¡Mierda, eso no se vale!

—Yo soy el más_ awesome_—sonríe seguro de si mismo levantando la barbilla y meneando el trocito de plátano frente a sus narices.

Ella hace los ojos en blanco sonriendo y luego le brillan con malicia, se acerca a él, se humedece los labio y los abre.

Prusia tensa la espalda y se sonroja, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hungría levanta las cejas y se sonroja ella también, riendo.

—¡Vengaaaa!

El albino traga saliva y acerca un poco hacia ella el plátano, apretando las piernas.

Ella saca un poco la lengua, así que Prusia sonríe un poquito y lo aleja un poquitito. Y ahí va ella a perseguirlo.

Él intenta ensuciarla un poco haciendo que lo persiga cuando el plátano resbala de su palito y se le mete por el escote, lo que implica un seguimiento del recorrido por parte de la mirada de Prusia y Cinco metros que levantan la cabeza de nuevo por que quieren saber lo que pasa.

Y las cejas de Hungría se levantan a la misma velocidad, al igual que su mano que sigue el movimiento del plátano intentando sacárselo mientras se embarra en el proceso.

—_Porosorzág!_

El sistema alemán está sobrecargado, vuelva a intentarlo más tarde.

La chica se hurga el escote hasta sacar el plátano y se lo mete a la boca, cosa que Prusia observa de forma DESCARADA con un escalofrío, temblando y completamente hipnotizado.

Hungría levanta la cara cuando esta a punto de meterse el plátano a la boca... Y se sonroja nada más de verlo, riendo un poquito.

—Eres un torpe —susurra nerviosita. Prusia vuelve un poco en sí parpadeando al oírla reír y aparta la cara por que sigue con el pecho medio embarrado de chocolate la guarra de Hungría además, que por mas que Mr. Higgins haya intentado mejorarla un poco no se pueden pedirle peras al olmo.

Al final se ríe un poco más con risita extraña, esa de cuando esta nerviosa, tomando una uva y tirando en el proceso tres trozos de mango en el mantel.

Prusia vuelve a mirarla cuando nota que se mueve, muy incomodo. Ella le mira y le sonríe nada bobamente remojando la uva en el chocolate y levantándola a él.

El albino parpadea y vacila un poquito, acercándose.

Ella le acerca la uva a la boca y abre la boca ella, como hacia cuando le daba de comer a Italia. A Prusia se le abre los labios y no estoy segura de que sea capaz de controlar su baba ahora mismo, pero de momento, no se le cae.

Hungría saca un poco la lengua y se acerca mas a Prusia, moviendo un poco la mano y consiguiendo embarrarle afuera del labio de abajo.

El albino abre más la boca hasta meterse la uva dentro y tomarla con los dientes.

La chica sonríe completamente idiota pensando que los colmillos de Prusia son awesome, quien saca la lengua relamiéndose donde le ha ensuciado.

Y ella traga saliva echándose para atrás, sonrojada. Aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta al notar que sacude la cabeza. Ella se ríe.

—Nada, es que... —risa —. Te ves... como... —hace un movimiento con la mano como para quitarle interés, nerviosita.

—_Was?_—pregunta al notar que habla de algo de él, llevándose las manos a sus cinco metros, por si acaso, no se sabe como, Hungría los hubiera visto otra vez, de manera tan obvia que si acaso ella podría haberlos pasado por alto, va a ser difícil que lo haga ahora.

Hungría levanta las cejas mirando hacia donde están sus cinco metros aunque evidentemente no puede verle ni las manos.

—Ohhhh... Oh! —se sonroja otra vez. Prusia se sonroja más.

—_Nein! nein!_—intenta defenderse.

—E-Es por... Es por que yo... —balbucea sonrojándose más con lo que esta pensando.

—_Nein _—miente apretando los ojos.

Hungría lo mira en pánico un par de segundos y luego muy nerviosa toma un pedazo enorme de plátano, moviéndolo adentro del chocolate.

El alemán mira la mano moverse cuando sin previo aviso y sin preguntar, Hungría le intenta meter el plátano a la boca, muy muy torpe, mirándole lo labios.

Prusia entra en pánico echándose para atrás y se cae de espaldas, silla incluida.

—Ahh! _Porosorzág!_—Hungría se intenta pasar por un lado y España y Romano están haciendo... Cosas raras y luego por el otro y Francia parece estar medio teniendo un orgasmo. Vacila y gatea por debajo de la mesa... Mirando el espectáculo y preguntándose como es que no se metió ahí abajo antes. Sale de su embobamiento cuando llega al lado de Prusia.

Prusia se incorpora como puede por que no se ha hecho daño, Prusia está acostumbrado a caerse desde un árbol y cosas así de cuando va a espirar a la gente.

Seguramente Hungría termina más o menos de rodillas junto a él para cuando llega, y se sonroja al notar que ha ido de rodillas hasta ahí. Le mira.

—Voy a recoger la mesa —empieza muy nerviosos sin mirarla, intentando ponerse de pie.

—Y... Yo voy lavando los trastes —murmura torpemente intentando levantarse también

Así que España se despide de todos y ellos dos empiezan a correr de un lado a otro sin mirarse muuuuy nerviosos.

xoOXOox

Suiza mira a Alemania de reojo y luego a España meterse una manzana a la boca y levantarse a besar a Romano. Se sonroja y mira a Austria con el ceño fruncido

Austria juega con un mechón de pelo de su nuca, dándole vueltas desinteresadamente mientras mira a Inglaterra gritarle a Francia, esperando que empiecen una pelea y se acabe este asunto.

Suiza... Toma su palito. Y cualquiera que le conozca entendería que él va a seguir instrucciones como esta, aunque no le gusten, porque son las reglas. Aprieta los ojos.

—Esto es estúpido.

Austria gira los ojos para mirarle a él sin moverse de su postura.

El helvético levanta una mano y toma una uva pequeña. Traga saliva.

—¿Si así te lo parece por qué lo haces?

—¿No quieres que lo haga? —levanta las cejas y se deja de mover.

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Son las estúpidas instrucciones —mete la uva al chocolate—. Y de mi no te vas a burlar luego con que no te alimento o cualquier idiotez.

—Solo son unas instrucciones, _Schweiz._La mayoría de ellas solo sirven para que pienses antes de quebrantarlas o ¿acaso si te hubieran dicho que te desnudaras lo habrías hecho... otra vez?

—Prsdhfdhfdgh! —resopla indignado, rojo como tomate. Suelta el palo y pone la uva en su plato—. _Nein!_

—Entonces volviendo a mi pregunta inicial —toma una fresa y la pincha—. ¿Si te parece estúpido por que lo haces?

—No lo hago. No estoy haciendo nada —se cruza de brazos y mira su reloj.

Austria mete la fresa en el chocolate y la remueve bien, mirándole. Suiza hace un esfuerzo por no mirarle aunque lo hace un poco de reojo.

El moreno la saca y se la lleva a la boca.

—Belga. Mi favorito.

La sigue, con interés mirándole los labios y cuando dice eso abre los ojos y la boca dispuesto a decir algo. La cierra, indignado, apretando los brazos ya cruzados

—Claro, solo eso faltaba —masculla entre dientes.

—Deberías probarlo y tomar nota.

El austríaco podía tener miles de defectos, pero al menos compraba siempre SU chocolate, estaba seguro de ello, lo había comprobado más de alguna vez. Frunce el ceño.

—Nonecesitotomarnotadenada.

—Cuánta modestia.

El helvético mira fulminándole tomando la uva y pinchándola en el palo con brusquedad. La mete en el chocolate y se la lleva a la boca. Frunce más el ceño.

Austria sonríe con suficiencia mirándole por encima de las gafas.

—Este chocolate...—vacila, casi seguro de que es suizo pero... ¿Y si no es? Aprieta los ojos. Si no es Austria va a burlarse horas o cualquier idiotez por el estilo. Aún así—. No es belga.

—_Nein!?_¿De veras? —pregunta con sarcasmo como si le hubiera revelado los secretos de la vida y del universo. Suiza bufa cruzándose de brazos otra vez.

—_Verdammt._

—Yo que creía que los belgas habían aprendido por fin como hacerlo —sigue desinteresadamente, pinchando un trozo de Kiwi ahora.

Mientras Suiza parpadea confundido con esa declaración.

—Debe ser chocolate suizo entonces.

—Debe ser —repite—. Ojala hubiera por aquí algún experto al que preguntarle.

—¡Yosoyunexperto! Y es suizo, tú quiere hacerme dudar para burlarte.

—¿Entonces por que dices "debe ser" y no "es"? —pregunta acercándole el kiwi. El rubio mira el kiwi con bastante pánico y luego a él.

—P... Porque es... Porque... —traga saliva y abre la boca.

Austria aparta el kiwi en un movimiento rápido fingiendo que solo le señalaba, un poco incomodo y se lo mete él a la boca.

—¿Por que es qué?

Suiza cierra la boca... Y se sonroja un montón apartando la cara.

—Nadanoesnadatueresunimbecil.

—Premio para _Österreich_por llegar de nuevo a los insultos.

—Te los mereces —responde apretando los brazos, echando vapor por las orejas.

—Que persona tan desagradable alguien que te presta ropa y te defiende de la humillación pública a manos _Preußen_en una sola noche. No se como no estamos en el patio quemándome en una hoguera.

Suiza le fulmina con la mirada, sintiéndose además humillado con esto.

—No tenías que prestarme nada ni que defenderme de nada —responde con voz contenida, mirándole a la cara.

—No tenías que venir entonces —le replica mirándole, por que una cosa es que le llame imbécil cuando le molesta y otra que sea un desagradecido.

El rubio tiembla un poco y cierra los ojos.

—_Danke_—susurra sonrojándose.

—_Bitte_—responde pinchando otra fresa.

Suiza mira la fresa atentamente. Luego le mira los labios y la cara, pensando inconscientemente que es terriblemente atractivo.

Austria mete la fresa en chocolate y luego la mordisquea. Le mira cuando nota su mirada.

El helvético le mira embobado unos instantes más hasta que nota que le mira y se sonroja otra vez, girándose a la fruta. Toma una manzana y la monta en su palito.

—Te van a reñir si se enteran de que no estás jugando, todos los demás lo hacen —comenta el austríaco volviendo a girar la tortilla.

—Pero.. Pero si has dicho que... —bufa y la mete en el chocolate malhumorado, sonrojado y de malitas. La saca y se la acerca, mirándole a los ojos.

Austria carraspea y pone la mano sobre la suya suavemente acariciándole un poco y tocándole por primera vez desde la ultima discusión, casi se había olvidado del tacto de sus manos.

Suiza abre los ojos, sintiendo sus manos suaves y delicadas, pero con dedos firmes y fuertes gracias al piano. Se le pone la piel de gallina y traga saliva, mirándole a la cara en total tensión.

Guía el palito hasta su boca comiéndose el trozo de manzana.

El suizo mira idiotizado toda la acción mientras abre la boca, sintiendo la mano como si le quemara de lo tibia que está.

—Y aún y considerarlo estúpido, lo has hecho. Sigo preguntándome por qué —insiste sin soltarle la mano, con el corazón acelerado.

Suiza siente el corazón en el cuello y se le ocurren veinte respuestas ridículas y estúpidas, entre ellas "Porque me gustas" "porque quiero" "porque te ves tremendamente bien cuando abres los labios..."

—P-Porque... —"me lo has pedido", completa la frase en su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

—Aja? —insiste intentando relajar sus pulsaciones, sabiendo que Suiza tiene las manos muy sensibles a los movimientos y el pulso extremadamente firme debido a los relojes y a los disparos, pero no aparta la mano por que puede sentir el pulso de Suiza acelerado.

—P... Porque tenía que... —vacila sin dejar de mirarle. Traga saliva y jala un poco la mano —. ¿Que importa por que lo hice, es lo que querías, no?

Austria le suelta cuando la jala.

—Yo no dije que quisiera.

Suiza se abraza la mano, extrañando el tacto del austriaco y apartando la mirada.

—Lograste persuadirme —murmura. Austria sonríe ante una respuesta más satisfactora.

El rubio le mira sonreír, sintiendo algo raro en el estomago... Y un poco mas al sur del estomago.

—Dicho así hasta suena divertido —responde Austria.

—No es divertido... Y ahora es tu turno —suelta abriendo la boca pensando que ahora es el turno del austríaco para hacer el ridículo.

—Me refiero a persuadirte, no al juego —pincha un pedazo de piña.

—Siempre has tenido esa estúpida cuali... ¡Defecto!

Austria se ríe.

—Aún así, a mi me parece que me has dicho que no a bastantes cosas

—No a las suficientes —responde en tono infantil mirando SU piña.

—¿Insinúas que es tu culpa que sea un consentido y malcriado? Me vendría bien que firmaras eso con tal de que te declararas responsable, _Deustchland _y_ Preußen_estarían encantados de saber a quién echarle la culpa —suelta cínicamente rebañando la piña.

—¡Claro que no es mi culpa que seas un malcriado! ¡Siempre fuiste un malcriado consentido al que había que hacerle todo!

—Justo por eso... —le acerca la piña.

Suiza mira la piña y entreabre los labios cerrando los ojos, como hacia cuando le daba un beso, con la respiración súper agitada.

Austria traga saliva sonrojándose y apartando la piña al mismo tiempo de apretar las piernas, llevándosela a sus labios por que esa cara que pone el rubio le pone de los nervios.

—Justo por eso es que tu me das de comer y yo a ti no.

El helvético abre los ojos otra vez al oírle y se sonroja al ver que no hay piña, cruzándose de brazos.

—_Verdammt, Österreich!_

Austria se encoge de hombros.

—¡Dame una fruta! —ordena pegando en la mesa.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque yo ya te di una!

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Que son las estúpidas reglas!

—Que estarías dispuesto a romper si fueran otras.

—Yo no rompo las reglas, idiota

—Nueva regla. A partir de ahora tienes que hacerlo como _Spanien_—le reta ahora que tiene el pedazo de melocotón en la boca. Suiza abre los ojos como platos.

—_Was?!_

—Tu no rompes las reglas, no? —se echa para atrás en su silla y lo mira con suficiencia.

—No puedes inventarte reglas así como así, idiota. La regla es que tienes que darme una fruta con el palo —replica nerviosísimo

—Si yo no puedo inventarme reglas, tu no puedes inventarte tampoco sobre si puedo o no inventármelas. _Frankreich_no ha dicho nada del palo —les señala viendo como Inglaterra le lame los dedos al francés con un escalofrío de imaginar a Suiza en ello.

—Pues dame una con el estúpido palo... —mira a donde Austria esta mirando y se sonroja nada más de pensar en si mismo lamiéndole así los dedos.

—¿Por qué? —insiste.

—Porque quiero que me des una estúpida fruta, _Verdammt!_—protesta entre dientes.

—¿Por qué quieres que te la dé? No quieres Fruta, quieres que yo te la dé. Y no es por las reglas... ¿Por qué?

Suiza se sonroja.

—Es lo justo, ¡Yo ya te di una!

—El principio de reciprocidad no aplica, tú me la diste por que querías que yo lo hiciera luego.

—Es lo que están haciendo todos —histérico—. ¿Qué esperas que te diga, eh? ¿Que es porque...? —se sonroja y cierra la boca.

—_Ja. _Eso justo es lo que espero.

—Déjame en paz —toma su palito y pincha una fruta, la remoja en el chocolate y se la acerca —. Yo no soy un crío idiota que no puede hacerlo sin pedir mil respuestas.

Entonces España se levanta y la silla de Prusia se cae y Austria se vuelve a mirarles. Suiza le acerca más la fruta embarrando le la mejilla y el pañuelo.

Austria se vuelve a el notando lo que ha hecho cuando el suizo hace para atrás el palo y lo deja con todo y fruta en la mesa, mirando a Austria con cara de "JA!"

El moreno se separa frunciendo el ceño sin poder creer que Suiza haya arruinado de chocolate un pañuelo de seda, lentamente se lleva las manos al cuello, se lo desanuda y se lo quita tirando de uno de los dos lados.

Actividad que Suiza considera especialmente... Sensual. Abre los ojos y la boca.

El de las gafas lo deja sobre la mesa y aprovechando que Suiza está abalanzado sobre ella también, le toma del cuello, le desanuda el suyo con un movimiento rápido y luego se lo pone él.

Suiza Mira todo con cara de idiota y se lleva una mano al cuello cuando Austria le quita el suyo, impresionado con los movimiento para ponerse y quitarse el pañuelo.

Austria levanta una ceja mirándole con media sonrisa burlona, a lo que el helvético cierra la boca aunque sigue mirándole sonrojado.

* * *

_Disculpa la tardanza inusual con este capítulo, esta historia está terminandose y el final suele complicarsenos un poco, así que he tenido que hacer una pequeña pausa de publicación para una correcta edición de la misma. Si crees que Austria se está pasando de ácido y cínico, dejame que te diga que no has visto nada._


	23. La cena VII La música amansa las fieras

Cuando Prusia les quita la fondue por que recordemos, están quitando la mesa. Alemania carraspea.

—Vas a tocar algo, ¿entonces? —pregunta al austríaco interrumpiendo la escena.

—Ese maldito juego de palabras —responde Austria entre dientes sonrojándose ahora él—. _Ja. _El piano.

Suiza sale del idilio mirando el reloj mientras Alemania se levanta cubriéndose un poco sus un poco menos alegres regiones vitales.

Italia se levanta con él y Austria se vuelve un momento al mueble de su espalda, buscando algo, mientras Inglaterra les mira un poco asustado en plan "No pretenderéis que me levante de aquí ahora, ¿verdad?"

—Voy al baño mientras lo preparáis todooo~ —canta Italia y se va corriendo y riendo.

Francia mira al inglés y se saca una cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa de la camisa.

—¿Quieres uno? —pregunta el francés levantándose otra vez sin pudor especial, arreglándose la región para que no se le entierre el cierre del pantalón.

Inglaterra se lo piensa un instante... Ir afuera a fumar con Francia a solas o ir al piano. Niega con la cabeza.

—Entonces no voy —sonríe guardando la cajetilla otra vez.

Suiza mira a Austria con cara de circunstancias y aprovecha para levantarse en ese momento, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y mirándole el culo al austríaco sin poder evitarlo, curioso de lo que hace.

Austria se guarda lo que sea que ha sacado al bolsillo, esperando a que los demás vayan a la sala.

Francia pasa delante de todos sentándose en el sillón pequeño. Alemania le sigue sentándose el en grande.

—Puedes ir sin mi —responde Inglaterra a Francia cuando llega a la sala tras levantarse poniéndose bien la chaqueta lo mejor que puede para que no se note nada y se sienta al otro lado del sillón grande de donde se ha sentado Alemania, que justo es al lado del francés.

—Non... Mejor me acompañas al rato —le sonríe.

Suiza pasa tras Alemania vacilando sobre donde sentarse.

Prusia corre y se sienta entre Alemania e Inglaterra robándole el sitio a Suiza

Hungría se sienta malignamente en la silla de la sala, mirando a Austria con sonrisilla, quien se sienta al piano con parsimonia, ceremonialmente

Suiza hace cara de _"you've got to be kidding me"_y Alemania hace ademán de levantarse para traer otra silla.

—Ehh... —suelta suiza pensando que esta es una gran peladez.

—Eh, _West,_ estaba _Italien_sexy hoy, ¿verdad? —comenta señalando las regiones vitales de su hermano de una forma demasiado obvia.

Alemania se sonroja y se sienta otra vez apretando los ojos.

—_Preußen_—sisea entre dientes.

—No te preocupes, nadie más se ha dado cuenta —le calma. "Hasta ahora" piensan todos los demás para Prusia.

—_Oh, Dieu... Autriche,_¿crees que pueda sentarse contigo? Ya que vas a tocar para él... —propone Francia mirando a Suiza.

—_Nein_, es incomodo tener a alguien aquí —responde Austria ordenado las partituras.

—Fantástico... Gracias por echarme de aquí de manera efectiva —protesta Suiza entre dientes mirando la puerta.

—Solo ve a la sala a por una silla —replica el austriaco.

—_Cher,_no le hagas cargar nada en sus condiciones... Ya suficiente hemos visto—suelta Francia mirándole a Suiza las regiones vitales con intensidad, quien abre los ojos EN PÁNICO, poniéndose una mano encima de las regiones vitales. Canina dos pasos y se sienta junto a Austria en el banco, que es lo que tiene más cerca.

—¡CÁLLATE!

Austria levanta una ceja con lo de que ya han visto bastante y se sonroja cuando lo nota sentarse en el banco.

—No vas a sentarte aquí —sentencia.

—_Verdammt..._No voy a levantarme —sisea entre dientes.

—No puedo tocar contigo aquí, ¿cuál es tu escusa?

—Si puedes tocar conmigo aquí, no me digas ridiculeces —se sonroja cruzando la pierna y alejándose de él lo más posible. Francia mira la escena sonriendo y le guiña un ojo a Prusia, quien se ríe y le hace una seña a Hungría para que saque una foto.

Hungría les mira y sonríe un poquito, tiernamente, tomando un acercamiento de ambos sentados al piano cuando suena el teléfono de Alemania.

Él levanta las cejas mirando el reloj y frunciendo el ceño. Lo saca de su bolsillo.

"Tiene 1 mensajes nuevos de _Italien_"

El alemán se humedece los labios y mira a Prusia de reojo. Se aclara la garganta, para variar.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

—No es una ridiculez, es una molestia —sigue Austria—. Tengo que concentrarme y mover las manos libremente.

Prusia esta pendiente de Hungría y Francia mientras Inglaterra sigue la discusión.

—Pues muévelas libremente, yo no tengo donde mas sentarme —responde Suiza, incómodo, sonrojándose más—, y no voy a levantarme otra vez.

Francia suelta una risilla.

—Toca ya, _Österreich_—suelta Alemania, tenso, esperando que todos se distraigan con Austria para abrir su mensaje.

—¿Que queréis que t... Oír? —pregunta desviando el juego de palabras.

—Lo que quieras —indica Alemania removiéndose en su asiento.

—Toca Pompa y circunstancia ¿La sabes? —pide Inglaterra y Austria asiente abriendo la tapa.

Y suiza se pone nervioso mirándole las manos y pensando que, en efecto, están demasiado cerca. Se separa un poco más y traga saliva.

Alemania se sonroja y suda un poco cubriendo el teléfono con las dos manos para que Prusia no vaya a verlo. Toca la pantalla para que se abra el mensaje.

—No te muevas —pide Austria a Suiza mientras Alemania ven una foto de Italia perfectamente desnudo en tumbado en su cama y una nota que dice "Ven"

Y Alemania abre los ojos como platos, muy muy muy impresionado bajando el teléfono y sonrojándose mucho, mientras la torre de comunicaciones de Berlín apunta directamente hasta el cielo.

Prusia le mira de reojo y se ríe sin entender que pasa y justo cuando Austria está a punto de empezar a tocar... Alemania carraspea.

Austria se detiene pensando que quiere detenerle.

Alemania se mueve en su lugar, incómodo y Suiza mira a Austria de reojo.

Austria se vuelve a Alemania para saber que quiere.

Alemania no se entera, volviendo a moverse en su lugar mirando el teléfono apagado y esperando que Austria empiece a tocar YA, _verdammt!_¿¡Por qué no toca!?

—_Deustchland?_—le llama e Inglaterra y Suiza le miran también.

—_Was?! _—pregunta levantando la vista y mirándole.

—¿Qué sucede?

El alemán se sonroja más mirando al austríaco con cara de culpable.

—Nada, ¡No sucede nada!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Has carraspeado —sigue por que hablar de esto hace que se retrase el momento incomodo para él.

—Nada, _Österreich, mein gott!_¡Toca lo que quieras!

Austria se vuelve al piano suspirando, mira a Suiza de reojo sonrojándose un poco y decide poner algunas partituras sobre sus rodillas para mas seguridad. Prusia se abalanza sobre su hermano.

—¿Estás bien, _West_?

—_Ja, Ja... verdammt..._—le empuja del cuello y se levanta, incomodo y sonrojado.

Suiza le mira de reojo, las partituras, las piernas... se sonroja otra vez, y traga saliva, con el corazón acelerado mirando al piano enorme e imponente y recordando aquella vez en que encontró a Austria prácticamente loco tocando el otro piano. El pequeño piano.

Prusia se descojona malignillo de Alemania pero se deja apartar.

—Fuerza _West!_—pide y luego mira a Hungría señalándole el lugar que el alemán ha dejado vacío a su lado, con unos golpecitos para que se siente con él, poniéndose un cojín sobre la falda.

Hungría se sonroja un poco y se levanta yéndose a sentar al lado de Prusia, sonriéndole al ingresito.

Alemania se sonroja más, despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza de Inglaterra y de Francia y acercándose a Austria.

Inglaterra se revuelve notando a Alemania.

—Voy con_ Italien_—le susurra al oído, completamente incómodo de las regiones vitales... luego sale corriendo.

Austria le mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos, mirando a Suiza de nuevo. Pensando que esto sería más fácil con alguien como Italia... Como España...

Suiza carraspea mirándole de reojo.

—¿Vas a tocar algo o no? —protesta.

—_Ja_—suspira volviéndose y poniendo las manos sobre las teclas, acariciándolas con suavidad aun sin presionarlas—. Creía que pensabas que esto era una perdida de tiempo para que estés ahora tan ansioso.

Suiza vacila, sonrojándose porque realmente sí que quiere escucharle tocar el piano.

—Detesto que estés dándole vueltas a las cosas...

—Quizás debería esperar un poco más entonces —replica empezando a tocar Pompa y circunstancia.

Toca el movimiento moderato sin más problemas, pero al llegar a la parte Allegro, empieza a emocionarse haciendo movimientos bruscos para que suene con más fuerza y pisando el pedal del piano cuando nota como las partituras empiezan a resbalársele lenta y traidoramente de encima de las rodillas.

Sigue tocando mientras las siente como se mueven, trata de detenerlas con la pierna libre, pero no es suficiente y la otra está presionando el pedal y si lo suelta el sonido se embrutecerá.

Está cada vez más agobiado planteándose detenerse, pero detesta tener que detenerse a mitad de la pieza y obviamente Suiza le preguntará qué le ha sucedido si lo hace.

Estoicamente, sigue tocando mientras sigue sintiendo como se resbalan, lentamente, está histérico y cuando vuelve el tempo moderato, sigue tratando de moverse lo menos posible.

Aun así no es suficiente, y la primera hoja resbala y cae hasta el suelo mientras las demás amenazan con hacer lo mismo.

Suiza le mira la manos medio idiotizado, teniendo un escalofrío, porque Austria está demasiado cerca y está tocando el piano, moviéndose rítmicamente, teniendo problemas el mismo. Después de un rato empieza a notar que hay algo extraño. Levanta una mano y detiene las hojas en cuanto cae la primera hoja poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de Austria, automáticamente sin pensarlo

Y Austria da un saltito dejando de tocar automáticamente.

Suiza se queda petrificado al ver que se detiene, quitando un poco la mano y volviéndola a poner al ver que las hojas se resbalan.

—Déjalas caer —pide apretando los ojos sin atreverse a ponerle la mano sobre la suya.

Suiza quita la mano entendiendo eso como un "quítame la mano de encima". Se sonroja más y las hojas se caen haciendo un desastre.

Austria detiene las últimas antes de quedar demasiado expuesto y luego se agacha a recogerlas, poniéndolas en orden.

El suizo le mira de reojo, revolviéndose en su lugar, temblando un poco y arrepintiéndose por haberle tocado.

—¡Eh! ¡Toca el bolero ahora! —pide Prusia de pronto.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos y levanta las cejas, mirando a Prusia como su tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Qué bolero, _Preußen_? —pregunta Austria a pesar de que sabe que Prusia solo conoce un bolero.

—Yo que sé, el bolero... Bolero, tú le llamas el bolero —sigue Prusia.

—Hay muchos boleros en el mundo, no puedo saber de cual me hablas —sigue Austria reacio a tocar.

—Puedes tocar el de Ravel, _mon amour..._me parece que el ritmo creciente es perfecto para esta situación —suelta Francia mirando a Inglaterra con intensidad.

Austria recuerda el bolero y lo jodidamente sensual que le parece, luego mira a Suiza sentado ahí a su lado, moviéndose y rozándole y respirando y estando vivo en general, mientras además sigue con EL problema.

—No voy a tocar el Bolero de Ravel, _danke._

Suiza, que no sabe realmente como va la pieza, hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta en un tono que dudo que escuchen los demás.

—No estoy de acuerdo con que sea perfecto ni adecuado para esta situación.

—_Verdamnt_, señorito, eres un aburrido, no sé ni para que lo intento —protesta Prusia

—¿Por? —insiste suiza en el mismo tono, mirándole a la cara, pensando que está terriblemente cerca.

—¡Pero si la tocas mucho! —insiste Prusia.

Francia sonríe de lado.

—Por que no —insiste Austria.

—A saber qué es lo que te evoca, _Autriche..._ —suelta el Francés pasándose una mano por el pelo—, pero me parece que es culpa de _Suisse_que no la quieras tocar ahora.

—Hay algo que se llama educación y hace que la gente no insista preguntando cuando es obvio que no se quiere responder —empieza a tocar algo de Schubert sin casi prestar atención a las manos.

Suiza mira a Francia de reojo y luego mira a Austria, concentrándose otra vez en sus manos, y en sus movimientos, pensando que para ser tan tremendamente débil, la fuerza que transmite al tocar el piano es enorme.

Prusia bufa y mira a Francia mientras Inglaterra les fulmina a los dos.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco levantándose y sentándose en el brazo del sillón junto a Inglaterra, pasándole una mano por detrás de los hombros.

Hungría sonríe de lado al escuchar la respuesta de Austria y niega con la cabeza mirando a Prusia de reojo.

Inglaterra da un salto apartándose, casi sentándose sobre Prusia, dándole un empujón que hace que el alemán acabe con la cara hundida en el chocolate que antes no se ha limpiado bien la húngara... En su escote.

Francia levanta las cejas mirando a Prusia y sonríe tomando al inglés del brazo y levantándose.

—Ven... vamos por un cigarrillo —pide jalándole del brazo para que se levante.

Inglaterra se deja tirar nervioso desde ya y se disculpa un poco con Prusia sin que este se entere.

Francia le toma de la chaqueta y le jala hacia la salida... no al jardín, sino hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta al notarlo—. A fuera se va por ahí.

Francia no responde abriendo la puerta que conecta con el pasillo y saliendo por ella. La cierra atrás de ellos y se gira a besar al inglés en los labios con fuerza, empezando a desfajarlo.

Y por supuesto, Inglaterra reacciona automáticamente como el día de la boda por las ganas contenidas y la necesidad.

El francés se separa, más o menos de manera igual de abrupta que como se le acercó, volviendo a jalarlo de la chaqueta. Sonríe empezando a subir las escaleras.

Inglaterra parpadea y le sigue con el cerebro hecho gelatina sin saber qué pasa.

Francia se relaja un poco al darse cuenta que le sigue, apresurando el paso, con la tour Eiffel completamente feliz. Al pasar junto al cuarto de Prusia, se escucha claramente a Romano gemir para la vergüenza de todos.

Inglaterra se tropieza por que es difícil andar así y seguirle y todo.

El francés le arrastra por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de visitas, que conoce tan tremendamente bien. Le sonríe al inglés acercándole a él y besándole con fuerza mientras lo aplasta contra la puerta.

Inglaterra consigue levantarse y sigue sin saber que pasa pero bueno, como hay un beso de esos no es como que le importe y Francia empieza a desvestirle... en el pasillo

E Inglaterra se pierde por completo intentando desvestirle también o hacer algo seguramente de forma muy torpe e ineficaz

Y...Francia se agacha de rodillas en el suelo, bajándole los pantalones dispuesto a hacer lo que le prometió a la hora del postre a la mitad del pasillo.

No es como que el inglés sepa dónde está así que solo se agarra fuerte de cualquier cosa que tiene al abasto y da un grito que hace que Austria deje de tocar.

A lo que el francés sonríe levantando las manos y deteniéndose el pelo con una liga sin parar su actividad, mirando la cara de Inglaterra.

xoOXOox

Ehem... mientras tanto, en la sala... Prusia y Hungría han entrado en un espacio atemporal misterioso, al menos por parte de Hungría, que se ha sonrojado completamente y no ha movido a Prusia de donde está.

Quien también esta paralizado sin moverse, probablemente preguntándose si acaso... Se ha muerto.

Hungría sigue sin moverse esperando a que Prusia haga algo, quien respira un par de veces, saca la lengua lamiendo el chocolate y reza.

La húngara abre los ojos como platos, sin tener IDEA de que hacer, MUUUUUUUUUY nerviosa. Se... ríe de nervios.

El albino nota que no está pasando nada malo, si no algo REALMENTE bueno, pensando en lo que le han dicho España y Francia y dejándose llevar por lo que le piden sus cinco metros que es "sigue lamiendo con suavidad y sube un poco para ir a besarla".

Y... eso es un problema muy grande, porque... es que a Hungría Prusia le gusta un montón, no se si lo sepan y si le ponen a lamerle el pecho y a ir a besarla, si saben que ella no va a negarse, verdad? Le mira hacer con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin quitarle, tragando saliva y entreabriendo los labios.

El alemán sigue, con bastante menos torpeza de la habitual, por que no está pensando con el cerebro, justo en el momento que se oye el grito de Inglaterra y se detiene la música, rompiendo un poco el embrujo.

Austria levanta la vista y se vuelve a mirarlos justo cuando los labios de Prusia estaban rozando los de Hungría. El alemán se echa para atrás rojo como una cereza.

Hungría vuelve un poco a la realidad, mirando a Prusia DEMASIADO cerca, sintiéndose demasiado feliz y... Expuesta. Le pone una mano en el hombro, no se si para jalarlo hacia ella o para empujarle, cierra la boca y desvía la mirada.

Hungría le empuja, roja también, sintiendo la mirada del moreno... Se pasa una mano por el pecho limpiándose la saliva y sintiéndose que su papá la atrapo besuqueándose en el sillón de la sala. Toma su cámara.

—_Ungarn. Preußen_—Austria les nombra a los dos solemnemente. Prusia aprieta los ojos por que lo último que necesita ahora es otra puñetera bronca de Austria, llevándose las manos a los cinco metros que ya le DUELEN.

Hungría mira al austríaco, sonrojada y con cara de culpable. Suiza, que estaba idiotizado con Austria, se gira a ellos dos.

—Fuera de mi vista. Ya —sentencia Austria volviéndose al piano.

Prusia parpadea sin acabar de estar seguro de entender la instrucción. Hungría se levanta en menos de un segundo mirando al albino de reojo.

Al notar que ella se levanta el alemán se levanta también, mirando el suelo. Ella le toma del brazo y lo arrastra fuera del salón, sin mirarle y sin pensar.

No es como que Prusia tenga fuerza como para resistirse ni cuando no tiene casi toda la sangre concentrada en un punto. Tiembla como una hoja en el pasillo súper nervioso, la húngara le mira de reojo y se ríe un poquito.

—Ehm... M-Mi cuarto está... _Spanien..._—vacila.

Hungría se ríe un poquito más y le aprieta del brazo, está más que nerviosa.

—Es que... Él y _Römer._.. Me pidió... Y yo soy _Awesome_y... —por algún motivo Prusia cree que es vital explicar esta historia aunque sea inconexamente—. Y tu me abrazaste —la acusa.

Hungría se ríe más aún, empezando a caminar con el a rastras y Prusia la sigue, claro, andando mal, dando pequeños saltitos con las manos en el asunto.

—Yo les dije que no... No era eso, por que tu estabas muy contenta y luego... El plátano...

Ella se gira en las escaleras y aprovechando que esta un escalón arriba que él, le besa los labios medio bestialmente y muy muy rápido. Se ríe otra vez y se gira arrastrándole...

Prusia se calla, claro y acaba por reírse nerviosamente, soltándose el asunto y agarrándola del culo.

Hungría se pasma sonrojándose más, girándose de regreso a él dándole un golpecillo en el pecho, a la vez que se ríe un poco más y le besa de nuevo los labios.

Él se ríe de nuevo un poco menos nervioso, y en un movimiento maestro que le enseñó España, le desabrocha el sujetador.

Ella levanta las cejas y burdamente le pone una mano sobre los cinco metros. A lo que se le borra la sonrisa confiada por que aún no se hace a la idea de esto.

Hungría se ríe.

—Gané.

Prusia traga saliva.

—¿Por? —intenta no reaccionar más y falla miserablemente.

—No puedes estarme preguntando eso —mueve la mano y se sonroja, mientras el alemán gime un poco quedándose sin aire y aprieta los ojos tratando de conectar su cerebro... Y se va a los básicos.

—Lo que pasa es que te gustan mis cinco metros, por que son _awesomes_—suelta y seguramente será lo último cuerdo que pueda decir.

—Yo soy MUCHO más _awesome_que tú —suelta quitándole la mano de los cinco metros y dándose la vuelta, empezando a subir las escaleras y haciendo uno de esos movimientos mágicos que tanto asombran a los representantes del sexo masculino. Le tira el sostén en la cabeza al albino y se ríe nerviosita esperando a ver si la sigue o no.

Vale, Prusia se convierte en una masa babeante y la sigue por que no es capaz de hacer NINGUNA otra cosa.

Hungría se ríe más, recordando la gracia de tener atributos femeninos que desde Austria no le servían para nada en realidad, entrando a su cuarto y dejando la puerta abierta, claro.

El albino es como un patito ahora mismo, la va a seguir hasta donde sea, da igual, por que ya no hay sangre para irrigar su cerebro.

Bueno, no es que Hungría necesite mucha ayuda con lo bestia que es... Sintiéndose un poquito extraña, se gira hacia él y le levanta la camiseta

Prusia se deja riéndose idiotamente, sonrojadito por que no tiene mucha sangre para sonrojarse más, ya lo hemos dicho. Hungría lo empuja con fuerza a la cama.

El albino se cae agarrándose muy fuerte de su sujetador, como si acaso eso fuera a ayudarle. La chica cierra la puerta del cuarto y se saca el vestido por la cabeza.

—_Owsm..._—logra decir sin dejar de mirarla.

Hungría se sonroja y se ríe, y... Prusia, ahí te va... Agárrate fuerte del sujetador porque... Se le lanza encima.

Prusia valoraría más a Austria y a su capacidad de resistencia si a caso ahora mismo pudiera tener la más remota idea de quién o qué es Austria mientras sostiene a la húngara buscándola e intentado tocarla por todas partes y de todas las maneras como si acaso fuera a desaparecer dentro de dos minutos.

Hungría descubre que de algo sirve ser el mejor amigo de España y Francia... Con absoluto asombro.

xoOXOox

Suiza frunce el ceño preguntándose donde está Alemania, Francia e Inglaterra...

Austria vuelve a empezar a tocar algo indefinido y suavecito.

Suiza se gira al piano, más nervioso ahora que antes, de verdad preguntándose cómo coño es que pasó esto y por qué es que Austria no le ha echado aún. Se relaja un poco con la tonada del piano, muy atento de nuevo a sus manos, a sus piernas que rozan las suyas y a que puede sentirle calientito junto a él. Le mira de reojo, la cara, la barbilla y el cuello, recordando bien lo que hay debajo del pañuelo, imaginándolo con claridad y apretando las piernas con esto último.

Austria toca a una sola mano y con bastante rapidez, probablemente es algo suyo, cuando acaba, sonríe y le mira de reojo.

El suizo levanta una mano y acaricia las teclas del piano quitando un poco de polvo imaginario de encima de una de ellas, sin atreverse a mirarle, pensando que bueno... quizás ya es hora de irse a casa, aunque sorprendentemente ahora mismo no tiene muchas ganas.

—¿Algo que quieras que te toque? —pregunta sin mirarle esta vez si haciendo el juego de palabras a propósito, un poquito incomodo.

El helvético se sonroja, pensando en el juego de palabras y en todo lo que él no quiere, de verdad NO quiere que le toque. Pone las palmas en sus propias piernas y se las limpia un poco.

—Supongo que algo que no quieras tocar. El dichoso bolero, por ejemplo.

Austria suspira y se humedece los labios levantando las manos de nuevo suavemente sobre las teclas, sin presionarlas.

—Bien.

El helvético le mira de reojo porque no esperaba que le contestara eso. Levanta las cejas y suelta el aire, nervioso, pensando en que este es Austria... tocando para él. Para ÉL. Frunce el ceño tratando de buscarse una excusa para que eso no le parezca agradable y fallando miserablemente

Austria empieza suavemente y tras unos cuantos compases empieza a estar realmente incomodo por que esta melodía es como una maldita travesía por el desierto.

El suizo escucha la melodía concentrado. Es suave en un principio, pero tras unos cuantos compases empieza a dejar de serlo, para convertirse en una eterna cadena de compases, muy parecidos uno al otro... excesivamente sensuales, o al menos eso indican sus regiones vitales que parecen moverse y palpitar al compás de la pieza. Se mueve un poquito en su lugar tratando de ser lo más sutil y delicado posible, pero teniendo dificultades para hacerlo.

Austria, que ha estado viendo y escuchando unas cuantas cosas en Prusia, Alemania, España, Francia... En todos, incluido el mismo, tiene una idea.

—Sabes que ya puedes ir al sofá, ¿verdad? —propone sin dejar de tocar en una voz ligeramente susurrante inducida por la música

—Oh... —se humedece los labios mirándole las manos y pensando que por un lado... si, es perfecto irse al sillón y sus regiones vitales por fin quizás podrían volver a relajarse, pero por otro... no puede verle las manos desde allá y Austria está calientito y... aprieta los ojos y suspira, detestando que Austria le ocasione estos problemas de necesidad de contacto físico. Se separa un poco con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Mientras piensa que no debería ir al sillón, sino a casa, a olvidarse de toda esta pesadilla y a empezar otra vez a correr el tiempo que le toma siempre el dejar de soñar con el austríaco.

Al notar que se mueve y que está concentrado, mira a ver el estado de sus regiones vitales ligeramente asustado que no encontrar lo que espera sin dejar de tocar

El suizo está perfectamente a punto, para su total vergüenza y desesperación. Austria sonríe y se vuelve al piano, para que no note que le ha mirado, sonrojándose un poquito más.

Suiza está haciendo ejercicios de concentración y respiración poniéndose de espaldas a él, riñéndose a si mismo por estar metido en estos jodidos problemas y más por el cabrón idiota del piano a quien el odia. (pequeño, a estas alturas y sigue con lo mismo..)

—_Schweiz..._—le llama suavemente.

—Ahí, voy... _verdammt _—protesta agobiadillo y avergonzado.

—_Nein_, espera. ¿Puedes quitarme el pañuelo? —pide nervioso—. Tengo las manos ocupadas.

Suiza se paraliza. ¿Quitarle... el... pañuelo? Aprieta los ojos de nuevo. No, no puede quitarle el pañuelo en realidad, no QUIERE quitarle el pañuelo... aunque puede llevarse el pañuelo si se lo quita... Vacila.

Austria mueve la cabeza como si le incomodara.

—_Bitte,_no quiero dejar de tocar —insiste esperando que cuele y empezando a repetir compases, sabiendo que el Suizo no lo notara.

Suiza vacila otra vez, pero el tono y la música y el entrenamiento de toda la vida que tiene de satisfacer las necesidades de Austria hacen que levante la mano y trague saliva. Esto lo ha hecho antes... y esos recuerdos justamente le ponen más nervioso. Se humedece los labios y frunce el ceño y le roza el cuello con el dedo, jalándole un poco el pañuelo para deshacerle el nudo.

Austria traga saliva de forma completamente obvia y se le eriza un poco la piel bajo su tacto.

El rubio se detiene un poco y desvía un instante la mirada hacia la del austríaco. Tiene un escalofrío.

Austria sigue tocando apretando el pedal fuerte, mirándole a los ojos ahora.

Termina por bajar la mirada, sonrojándose porque le mira, haciendo un movimiento un poco más brusco con la muñeca y desanudándole el pañuelo. El reloj suizo da la hora en punto, mientras suiza respira pesadamente y jala un extremo del pañuelo.

Austria mueve el cuello siguiendo sus movimientos, cerrando un poco los ojos y Suiza le mira, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago con el corazón aceleradísimo. Él, Austria, al que detesta con todas sus ganas, el mismo que se escabulle a sus sueños una y otra vez por más que intenta que no lo haga. Ese Austria que se ve tan bien, que le irrita y fastidia, está frente a el tocando el piano y siguiendo sus movimientos. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Traga saliva y termina de sacarle el pañuelo con un tirón, apretándolo en su mano y reprimiendo el impulso de llevárselo a la nariz.

—_Danke_—responde Austria después de tomarse un momento para recuperar un poco el ritmo cardiaco adecuado.

Suiza aprieta más el pañuelo en su mano girándose al sillón y levantándose, de espalda al austríaco intentando arreglarse un poco las regiones vitales que tiene tan infinitamente incómodas.

—Espera —pide en cuanto le oye dar dos pasos. Sonríe malignamente. Suiza se detiene en pánico.

—Date la vuelta un momento —pide de nuevo, dejando de tocar—. Tengo una pregunta.

Gira la cara hacia él, dejando el cuerpo de espaldas en una posición completamente ridícula.

—_Was?_

El austriaco se da la vuelta sin levantarse y cruza las piernas lo más delicadamente que puede para no hacerse daño.

—Date la vuelta, _bitte_, se me dificulta hablar contigo así.

Suiza vacila, tragando saliva y guardándose una mano en el bolsillo, poniéndose la otra sobre la hebilla del cinturón. Se gira, sonrojándose.

Austria le mira a los ojos sin bajar la vista y sonríe de lado. El helvético frunce el ceño relajándose un poco de que no le esté viendo la zona problemática.

—_Was?_

—Dime... —subida de gafas dramática—. ¿Llevas la pistola en los pantalones —baja la vista hasta el punto concreto—. o es que te alegras de verme? —vuelta a mirarle a los ojos.

El suizo se atraganta sonrojándose mucho y doblándose un poco al frente, completamente avergonzado. Se da la vuelta y camina hasta el sillón sentándose en él.

—Ya veo —suelta Austria burlón y se vuelve de nuevo al piano, con su sonrisita.

—Cállate idiota, esto... es... —se detiene a si mismo gracias a dios de decirle que es su culpa.

—Interesante —Acaba la frase y vuelve a empezar a tocar el bolero.

Suiza sufre todo el bolero intentando pensar en algo que no sea sensual, ni remotamente relacionado con Austria... algo triste y que no sea excitante y falla miserablemente, terminando por cerrar los ojos y pellizcarse el puente de la nariz.

—Voy a necesitar que hagas otra cosa —pide tras unos cuantos compases, de nuevo sin detenerse de tocar.

—No voy a hacer nada —suelta sin mirarle escuchando atentamente lo que sea que va a pedirle.

—Oh, bien... bien.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta casi en automático levantando la vista y mirándole.

—Algo que me has pedido antes, está en mi bolsillo —explica.

—Te... he... _was?_¿Qué te pedí? —pregunta mirando a Austria como a millones de kilómetros de dónde está el.

—Sácalo de ahí y lo verás —responde.

El helvético aprieta los dientes pensando que esto es parte de un juego macabro de Austria... uno en el cual se burla de él hasta la eternidad. Suspira pensando que si no se levanta va a burlarse más y finalmente ha logrado (según él) que se le note un poco menos el problema... Espera hasta que siente que Austria realmente no le mira y camina rápidamente hasta él notando que su problema sigue siendo ridículamente notorio. Le gruñe a sus regiones vitales enfadado.

Austria le mira de reojo, revolviéndose por que esto también es difícil por que su bolsillo está ridículamente cerca de su propio problema.

Suiza suspira haciendo un esfuerzo, pensando que no es como que no pueda tener familiaridad con el austríaco. Le pone una mano en el hombro y le pasa una mano por el pecho en busca de, desde luego, el bolsillo de su camisa.

Austria tiembla un poco, pero no dice nada. El suizo frunce el ceño acercándose al austríaco rozándole la espalda con la zona problemática y dando un respingo al sentirlo.

Austria se equivoca con una nota, por que si alguien se ha creído que es de piedra...

—_Verdammt, Österreich, _no tienes bolsillo siquiera —protesta soltándole, notando la nota equivocada pero demasiado nervioso como para detenerse con eso.

—Nunca dije que fuera el bolsillo de mi camisa.

El suizo se limpia el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano, temblando un poco y mirándole con incredulidad, empezando a cuestionarse qué coño es lo que intenta Austria. Traga saliva.

—Cual. Bolsillo. —susurra secamente.

—Pantalón. derecho. —responde imitando un poco su sequedad.

Frunce el ceño pensando que lo último que quiere hacer ahora es recorrer el cuerpo del austriaco con las manos. Se consuela con saber que al menos va a tener material para bastantes sueños eróticos, y se sonroja MUCHÍSIMO con ese solo pensamiento, riñéndose de nuevo a si mismo y volviendo a recordarse que el DETESTA a Austria. Tenso se agacha un poco y mete su mano al bolsillo del pantalón, tomando a la torre del Danubio entre sus manos.

Suiza se queda paralizado sin soltarle, suelta el aire apretándose contra él. Austria deja de tocar de golpe, apretando las piernas y respirando agitadamente.

—O-Oh... —susurra vacilando con la mano y la quita len... ta... men... te... Sin moverse más que eso.

Austria tiembla un poco por que lo del tacto de Suiza ha sido un poco demasiado bestia y si acaso se había conseguido relajar algo burlándose de él y concentrándose en tocar, entre sus manos acariciándole el pecho y esto, ya volvía a estar absolutamente en el punto adecuado.

Suiza aprieta los ojos quitando la mano suavemente, poniéndola en la ingle del austriaco, vacilante... No era solo el, Austria estaba igual... ¿Que coño estaban haciendo? (una vocecita suave y lejana en su cabeza le pregunta más bien, qué es lo que no están haciendo...). Recarga su frente en la espalda del moreno.

—No era... Exactamente eso a lo que me refería —susurra el moreno vacilando un poco, sonrojado, llevando su propia mano a su bolsillo.

Suiza saca la mano del bolsillo, nervioso, sin quitar su frente de la espalda de Austria.

—Exactamente... —susurra el rubio casi sin que pueda oírse, sonrojándose.

Austria mueve la mano encima de la de Suiza, metiéndola en el bolsillo y sacando un bombón de cereza que ha guardado antes de ir al piano.

Suiza gira la palma hacia arriba y le toma de la muñeca, asomándose por encima de su hombro

—¿Qué es?—pregunta idiotamente aunque lo esta viendo.

El austriaco mueve la cara hacia él tocándole mejilla con mejilla y lo desenvuelve del papel brillante de color rojo con la otra mano.

Le mira hacer, acercando su cara a la del moreno por reflejo. Traga saliva y sonríe levemente, sin notarlo.

Toma el bombón con los dedos y lo lleva hasta los labios del suizo.

—Es fruta con chocolate, lo que me has pedido antes —susurra.

—Si lo quitas esta vez... —murmura frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos, abriendo la boca y acercándose al bombón.

Pero Austria no lo hace por que no le está viendo del todo, cierra los ojos para escucharle con más profundidad, su corazón y su respiración, esperando a que tome el bombón con la boca.

Suiza lo toma con mucha, mucha más suavidad de la que parecería capaz, apretándole aún un poco la muñeca, con el pulso muy acelerado, rozándole los dedos con la lengua y los labios. Suelta el aire por la nariz, recargándose un poco más en él.

Austria tarda unos instantes en apartar la mano de sus labios, para ponerla en su mandíbula y volver la cara del helvético hacia si, buscándole el beso.

Y suiza conoce bien este camino y a donde lleva, girando la cara y entreabriendo los labios un poco y besándole. Al fin.

El moreno le devuelve el beso suavemente pero con bastante ansiedad debida a la represión por todos los años de odio, sin querer pensar en lo que pasa, recordando como era esto y por que no ha podido dejar de anhelarlo toda la vida.

Suiza sube la otra mano y la hunde en el pelo de la nuca de Austria, intensificando el beso y pensando con excesiva claridad... en que este es Austria, SU Austria. Le suelta la muñeca y levanta una pierna para sentarse en el taburete, recargando una mano en las teclas del piano...

Al oír las teclas la respiración de Austria cambia un momento, un poco preocupado, lo que hace que se vuelva hacia el helvético, levantando la rodilla y poniendo su otra mano sobre las teclas también sin dejar de besarle, buscando la tapa torpemente y fallando al no encontrarla.

El rubio quita la mano de las teclas del piano y la lleva a la mejilla del austriaco, separándose un poco del beso.

—Eres... un maniaco —susurra chocando sus frentes. Austria consigue bajar la tapa de las teclas del piano y sonríe con eso—. Y un idiota, y te odio —agrega acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Y qué haces entonces? —pregunta acabando de bajar la pierna del taburete, sentándose de cara a él y llevando las manos a sus hombros.

—No sé —se le acerca otra vez, cerrando los ojos y buscándole los labios.

Austria le besa, haciendo que se eche en el taburete y Suiza se echa, claro, tomándolo del cuello y apretando los ojos.

Lo que es un poco incomodo por que el taburete no es tan largo, ni hay tanto espacio. Así que suiza se cae de cabeza al suelo, soltando a Austria del cuello (aunque este se cae con él) y saliendo del idilio.

Suiza se soba la cabeza y el austriaco se incorpora un poco mirando que no le haya pasado nada al piano.

—_Mein gott..._—protesta Suiza—. ¡A mi que se me rompa la cabeza pero que el estúpido piano no se haya rayado!

—Tú estás acostumbrado a escalar montañas, no te va a pasar nada por caerte de un taburete.

—¡A tu piano no le va a pasar nada por que nos caigamos del taburete! —replica irritado.

—Sí, si lo golpeas con esa dura cabeza de alpinista que tienes —responde calmándose por que ni lo han tocado.

El rubio hace los ojos en blanco y recuesta la cabeza en el suelo. Austria le mira y sonríe.

—Esto es idiota —suelta el helvético por vicio, mucho más relajado de lo que ha estado en un largo tiempo.

—¿Qué tiene de idiota? —se pone a gatas acercándosele.

—Tú, para empezar. Y estar el suelo de casa de_ Deutschland_—le mira de reojo—. Y estar hablando.

—Yo no soy idiota, soy molesto. El suelo no es idiota, es funcional y hablar es algo que tu has empezado —gatea poniendo las manos al lado de su cabeza y las rodillas al lado de sus caderas, aún debajo del piano.

Suiza tiene un escalofrío porque el problema sigue, e incluso se ha acrecentado con los besos. Se sonroja, nervioso, mirándole con ojos muy abiertos

—Así que si no quieres hablar, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —se quita las gafas.

El de ojos verdes suelta el aire sonrojándose más.

—Y-Yo... —susurra embobándose un poco y con el corazón acelerado.

—Hace un buen rato que me tienes en el punto de mira de tu pistola y aún sigues aquí —se burla.

Suiza se sonroja más apretando los ojos y girando la cara.

—Túestasigual —murmura entre dientes.

—Lo sé, lo he visto todo el tiempo, desde que estabas en mi baño —sigue, acercándosele más ignorando eso.

El helvético se sonroja más llevándose las manos a la zona en cuestión.

—No es cierto —susurra.

—Claro que es cierto, lo he visto en el baño y cada una de las veces que has estado de pie y por supuesto mientras estabas sentado a mi lado al piano —le besa en el cuello empezando a desnudarle.

—Es tu culpa... —reclama sin pensar en lo que esta diciendo, con el cerebro derretido, apretando los ojos y dejándole hacer.

—Claro que lo es, eso has dicho frente a todos —sigue, abriéndole los pantalones—. Hasta_ Preußen_ha dicho que todos lo sabían.

El rubio levanta un brazo y se cubre la cara con él, avergonzado.

—Yo... Lo que quise decir... —insertar gemido indefinido. Austria aprovecha que se ha cubierto los ojos con el brazo para besarle en los labios.

Y Suiza agradece el beso, tanto por el beso en si como para que se calle, sin dejar de taparse la cara pero quitándole el saco con la mano libre.

El moreno se separa después de unos segundos demasiado deprisa y el helvético le sigue, irremediablemente, quitándose el brazo de la cara.

—¿Qué querías decir? —pregunta sin dejarle, metiéndole la mano en los calzoncillos.

Suiza gime con fuerza apretando los ojos.

—Estoy hablándote, _Schweiz _—mueve más los dedos.

El suizo aprieta más los ojos y traga saliva con la respiración muy agitada. Vuelve a taparse los ojos con el brazo, avergonzado.

—_W-Was?_

Austria se incorpora un poco y le baja los pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Suiza se cubre más la cara doblando las piernas y girando un poco, intentando cubrirse.

—Callaaaa —susurra, gimotea.

Austria le obliga a abrir las piernas poniéndose entre ellas y pasa un dedo resiguiendo toda su masculinidad hasta la punta.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres que diga?

Suiza respira como si hubiera corrido un maratón mientras se sigue tapando la cara con el brazo.

—N-Nada...

—¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera hacer mención de lo pervertido que te ves? —se abre sus propios pantalones por que le esta empezando a doler—. Cuando hago cositas de estas —vuelve a tocarle pensando que a la mierda con lo fácil que era que España y Hungría entendieran rápidamente lo que quería, esto era MUCHO más divertido y excitante con el suizo.

—_Mein Gott in himmel, Österreich_—sisea deseando taparse los oídos y a la vez, poniéndose cada vez peor con cada palabra que dice. Le detesta, de manera muy relativa. Le busca a tientas con el brazo con el que no se cubre la cara.

Y Austria se le acerca echándosele encima haciéndole lo que le tenga que hacer hasta que se les pasen a los dos las ganas. Esto va a llevar un buen rato, los lectores pueden ir a por una cerveza mientras.

Los pocos lectores que se hayan quedado, podrán escuchar a Suiza susurrar antes de ganarles a TODOS en volumen de gemidos para su ABSOLUTA vergüenza.

—_Ich liebe dich, Österreich._

—Y yo a ti ahora que has vuelto —responde Austria en su oído.

* * *

_¿Alguién imagina un lugar mejor para terminar esta historia? Probablemente, pero resulta que es este y como siempre, por que no dedicar un Long trar mala suerte:_

_Especialmente para Aceite, quien tenías muchas muchas ganas de escribir esta historia._

_A 9696 que ha dejado review religiosamente en todos los capítulos y nos hizo una reseña en su perfil, nunca podremos estar bastante agradecidas por hacerlo aun sin obtener respuesta a ellos.  
_

_Y por supuesto, para ti que lo has leído. Esperamos que te haya resultado entretenido. Lamentamos no contestar a los reviews, aunque ya sabes que los leemos TODOS. Aun así, Gracias por dejarlos... y hasta la próxima, que deseamos no sea dentro de mucho._


	24. Epílogo ¿Creíste que ya había acabado?

Inglaterra abre los ojos de golpe como dos huevos fritos. Francia sigue durmiendo tan feliz, le acaricia un poco la espalda y el culo.

El inglés mira a su alrededor, nervioso y luego a Francia... Le vienen a la mente algunas imágenes de la noche anterior, sonrojándose y pensando "nononononono" intenta separarse sin despertarle.

Francia baja la mano y se la pone en las regiones vitales a lo que Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y mueve las manos intentando que le suelte.

El francés le besa lo que sea que tiene cerca, que es la mejilla y le pega sus muy felices regiones vitales a la cadera

El inglés se sonroja apretando más ojos y dientes y le da la espalda, buscando por el suelo.

El francés entreabre un poco los ojos y sonríe, acercándosele un poco más, lamiéndole la ultima vértebra de la espalda antes del cuello y acercándole la tour Eiffel justamente al punto en cuestión.

Inglaterra se paraliza con sus pantalones en la mano.

—_Quelle heure est-il?_ —susurra mordisqueándole un poco el hombro mientras el británico abre los ojos como platos repitiendo aún más "nonononononono" al ver que se ha despertado, en pánico—. _Non quoi_? —pregunta el francés, besándole el cuello

Inglaterra aprieta los pantalones en su mano y de pronto se da la vuelta sentándose sobre Francia, sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza.

El francés levanta las cejas sorprendido por este desarrollo de eventos. Le sonríe un poco al inglés que le mira fijamente a los ojos, serio y se sonroja un poco cuando sonríe.

Francia se humedece los labios.

—_Bonjour..._

Inglaterra no contesta y empieza a atarle las manos al cabezal de la cama con los pantalones.

Francia tiene un escalofrío con cierta anticipación y le vuelve a sonreír mientras el de ojos verdes intenta ignorarle hasta que acaba de atarle, nervioso y sonrojado igual.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta Francia con cierto tonillo, sonriendo de lado.

—Largarme —responde acabando de atarle, incorporándose.

El francés le abraza con las piernas cerrando los ojos maldiciéndose por haberle dejado atarle.

—¿Y dejarme atado para que TODOS se imaginen que eres tú el que me ha hecho cositas pervertidas?

Inglaterra le pone las manos en sus muslos para soltarse.

—Yo no he estado aquí hoy, me fui ayer.

Francia le aprieta con más fuerza y sonríe más.

—Entonces nadie va a enterarse si tenemos sexo ahora o no...

—Pero yo no quiero —miente sonrojándose por esa proposición bajando la cabeza y gateando hacia atrás para salir del abrazo de las piernas.

—No recuerdo una sola vez que hayas podido violarme y no lo hayas hecho, al menos por el placer de hacerme algo a la fuerza —susurra con marcado acento. El inglés tiembla aún más apretando las piernas.

—_I'm a gentleman now._

—Ven acá.., —intenta atraerle hacia él con las piernas y se le cae encima.

—Bien, gentleman, haz lo tuyo —susurra besándole lo que sea que le haya quedado a la altura.

—NO! _Shut up!_—protesta y acaba por soltarse, buscando más ropa. Francia aprieta los ojos, maldiciéndose en silencio aun.

—Vaya, _Angleterre,_veo entonces que te he dejado tremendamente satisfecho anoche.

—No sé de qué me hablas —aprieta los ojos poniéndose los calzoncillos.

—Hablo de las cuatro veces... —sonríe —, sabía yo que eras incapaz de la quinta.

—_Shut up!_Eres un pervertido desesperado. Llama a tus amigos —responde acabando de vestirse con los pantalones de Francia.

El francés suspira, mirando al techo.

—Al menos desátame para que pueda seguir durmiendo. Eres un gentleman, non?

—No tanto —se va hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir de la casa a escondidas.

—_Angleterre..._

Se detiene en la puerta un momento. Francia sonríe de lado.

—Trata de no dar saltitos mientras caminas si pretendes que _Alemagne_no se entere de lo que ha pasado anoche... Digo, además de por los gritos.

El británico se sonroja y sale dando un portazo. Francia se ríe un poco pensando que bueno, al menos no le ha pegado... Pero debió haberle podido detener.

La puerta de al lado del cuarto que han compartido Inglaterra y Francia se abre justo un segundo antes de que Inglaterra de el portazo. Hungría, vestida con una bata larga, sale de su cuarto y pega un salto de un metro cuando escucha la puerta.

Inglaterra se asusta con el salto, dando un salto también, sonrojándose de golpe.

Ella también se sonroja, mirando a su cuarto de reojo... Y se ríe nerviosita.

—Oh..

Inglaterra sale corriendo automáticamente en dirección contraria. Hungría parpadea pensando que planeara hacer el inglés hacia el interior de la casa. Vacila.

Inglaterra acaba metido en un armario del pasillo agazapado, maldiciéndose por que esto es un desastre. Y la vena fujoshi ocasiona que se muerda el labio y camine sigilosamente hacia la puerta que acaba de cerrar de un portazo. Tenía que ser Francia, obviamente... Se ríe bajito girándose de nuevo hacia el pasillo preguntándose si Inglaterra planea volver. Sonríe y un fuerte rugido de su estomago le recuerda que es lo que la ha despertado... Y todo el asunto de Prusia. Sonríe más, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo a la cocina.

En ese momento, Prusia se despierta y nota que Hungría no está ahí.

Inglaterra se hace bolita odiando al francés, como siempre, por que otra vez había conseguido ir y tirárselo nada más por que sí, por aburrimiento o simplemente por que no había nadie más ya que todos estaban en plan parejitas. Le odiaba LE ODIABA no quería ser su parejita, no quería que se lo llevara a la cama nada más que por descarte y para molestarle. Por mucho que le gustara y lo necesitara. NO le gustaba y NO lo necesitaba.

Solo habría querido salir de la casa sin que nadie le viera, sin tener que aguantar la vergüenza de que los demás supieran de que Francia había, evidentemente, hecho lo que había querido con él con su habitual falta de escrúpulos y él, como idiota, había irremediablemente caído. Ojala pudiera huir sin que nadie le viera... Ojala viniera ahora Estados Unidos a por él y pudiera mandar a la mierda al francés.

Francia suspira pensando que pase lo que pase, nunca logra taimar lo suficiente a la bestia como para lograr despertarse y abrazase con normalidad y tranquilidad, no como si hubiera pasado algo terrible.

Prusia mira alrededor del cuarto, frotándose los ojos, está en el cuarto de la húngara y podía recordar lo que sucedió ayer... pero ¿por qué no estaba ella ahí?

Francia termina por acomodarse lo mejor que puede y cerrar los ojos esperando dormir mientras alguien lo rescata

Alemania por su parte esta en la cocina preparando el desayuno de excelente humor.

Inglaterra decide salir del armario antes que empiece a despertarse todo el mundo y alguien le encuentre por el pasillo, andando sigilosamente.

Prusia se levanta y por la urgencia de saber que ha pasado con ella, sale del cuarto buscándola sin vestirse siquiera e Inglaterra se topa de frente a Prusia

—Oye, ¿has visto a Ungarn? —pregunta Prusia sin notar que Inglaterra esta intentando no golpearse la cabeza contra algo.

—No. _Good morning, Prussia,_me voy a mi casa —pasa enfurruñado hacia donde esta la puerta.

—_Was? Nein!_ ¡Espera! ¿No te quedas a desayunar? ¿Dónde está _Frankreich_?

—_WHAT THE HELL_ SÉ YO DÓNDE ESTÁ _FRANCE!_—chilla histérico.

Romano Se nueve con los gritos de Inglaterra tapándose la cara con una almohada

—Ehhh! _Angleterreeee?_—grita Francia desde su cuarto, al escucharle gritar.

—Ven, vamos a buscarles a la coci... —Prusia se detiene al oir gritar a Francia e Inglaterra vuelve a largarse corriendo.

Francia sonríe un poquito al darse cuenta que Inglaterra sigue ahí

—¡Oye, espera! —pide Prusia y hace los ojos en blanco, yendo al cuarto de Francia.

El francés hace más o menos la misma cara de Prusia con los ojos en blanco y bosteza, volviendo a intentar acomodarse .

Prusia levanta las cejas al verle atado en la cama.

Suiza esta durmiendo sobre Austria, como un pequeño cachorro, a pierna suelta, abrazándole con fuerza y no es como que Austria tenga NINGUNA intención ni necesidad de despertarse.

—Oh, _Cher. _Que bueno que apareces... ¿Me desatas?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta acercándose a él para desatarle y como alguien no pare a Inglaterra a estas alturas ya estará como en África.

Alemania se topa a Inglaterra en la siguiente esquina.

Inglaterra sacude la cabeza y se lleva una mano pellizcándose el puente de la nariz preguntándose si acaso va a encontrarse a toda la casa.

—_England_—carraspea dando un pasito atrás, sonrojándose un poco y luego sonríe un poquito.

—_'orning Germany_. Tengo que irme.

—No sabia que habías dormido aquí —carraspea otra vez—, baja a desayunar antes, he preparado Strudel de Manzana.

—¡NO LO HE HECHO! —chilla—. He... he vuelto por que me olvidé mi chaqueta y mis documentos, pero me fui ayer noche a un hotel.

El alemán parpadea.

—Oh... ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —frunce el ceño.

—Hay muchos cuartos aquí. Siento que hayas tenido que ir a un hotel —se pasa una mano por el pelo

—Estaba todos ocupados. Ejem. _Thanks_por invitarme, pero... de veras, tengo que irme.

—Quédate a desayunar. No nos tardaremos demasiado.

—No creo que... no... no me parece una buena idea —le mira nervioso.

—¿Por? Siempre es bueno empezar el día con un buen desayuno. Pediremos un taxi para ti después.

—Yo... —vacila mirando la puerta y la cocina y las escaleras—. ehm...

Alemania le mira un poco más expresivo que de costumbre. El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira a él suplicante.

—Bien... —le pone una mano en el hombro y asiente—. Voy arriba un segundo y ahora te veo ahí.

El británico deja caer la cabeza, derrotado y arrastra los pies hasta la cocina. Seguro puede huir en cinco minutos.

Hungría abre la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola otra vez!

Inglaterra refunfuña, seguramente va a ser el único que va a estar de malas esta mañana.

—Tío, _Ungarn..._se ha ido —le suelta Prusia a Francia una vez lo ha desatado.

Francia se masajea las muñecas y le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Se ha ido a dónde?

—No lo sé, estoy buscándola... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Ah... _Angleterre_ —hace un movimiento de desinterés con la mano—. Estaba muerto de ganas y de vergüenza en la mañana y ha decidido salir corriendo... Y dejarme atado. ¿Qué pasó con _Hongrie_?

—Pues... —se sonroja—. Me he despertado en su cuarto y ayer... pero no estaba ahí.

—Y Ayer... —le mira a los ojos con ESA sonrisita.

—¡Cállate! —se sonroja más y se ríe nerviosito.

—_OH LA LA!_ —le mira sonriendo más, muy muy contento—. _Prusse!_

—Fue _AWESOME!_

Se le echa a los brazos y se ríe.

—¡Cuéntame todoooo! ¡Ah, Picarón!

Prusia se ríe de nervios de nuevo.

—P-Pues... yo... estábamos abajo en el piano y... Y_ England_ me empujó y... entonces yo me caí sobre Ungarn y creía que iba a pegarme, pero no me pegó por que le gusto por que soy _Awesome_y entonces, luego cuando estaba a punto de besarla el señorito nos interrumpió y yo iba a matarlo pero entonces nos echó y yo... —explica Prusia muy rápido y muy inconexamente como siempre que está muy excitado por algo.

Francia sigue tooooda la historia con atención haciendo el las conexiones que faltan con suposiciones.

—¿Y tú...?

—Le dije que _Spanien_estaba en mi cuarto y ella me tiró su sujetador y yo la seguí hasta su cuarto y... —Se sonroja y sonríe malignamente sin acabar. Francia le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla y se ríe con él.

—¿Y...?

Prusia le da una explicación bastante detallada e inconexa de lo que pasó, con bastante nivel de detalle sobre lo que hizo y lo que no y lo que hizo ella y como reaccionó, por que podría pasar HORAS hablando de esto

Francia le hace todas las preguntas que quiere y le escucha tooooda toda la historia con atención riendo bobamente en algunas partes y dándole unos codacitos para molestarle en otra.. Y Francia esta muy feliz por Prusia.

Entretanto, Inglaterra ha comido el pedazo más pequeño de _appelstrudel_que ha podido cortar y esta intentando irse de nuevo.

Pero Hungría, que esta de buenas y nerviosa, esta pegándole un rollo tipo España.

Mientras Inglaterra se masajea los ojos y las sienes pensando qué ha hecho para merecer esto.

Alemania sube las escaleras silbando una marcha de guerra y se sonroja un poco al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, poniéndose nervioso mientras Italia duerme en la cama desnudo y destapado. De hecho, con las sábanas hechas un revoltijo en sus piernas.

Alemania se sonroja más, carraspeando un poco y cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Se acerca a Italia y se sienta en la cama.

—Vee... Vee... Vee... —respira tan tranquilo.

Le mira a la torre de pisa y se sonroja tapándole un poco con la sabana y moviéndole de los hombros.

—Vee? —entreabre un poco lo ojos y bosteza. Alemania carraspea y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Soldado —le dice con voz de mando muy muy poco seria, con la mano en el hombro aun.

Al italiano se le corta el bostezo parpadeando y poniéndose un poco firmes.

—_Guten morgen_—vacila y le quita la mano del hombro

—Vee —sonríe relajándose automáticamente y le abraza—. _Buon giorno, Germania!_

Alemania se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada, poniéndole una mano en la espalda a lo que Italia sigue sonriendo idiotamente.

—Hice _Apfelstrudel_para desayunar.

—¡Qué bien! _Grazie!_

—Levántate y vístete —carraspea y se levanta—. Hoy no hay entrenamiento.

—_Germania..._—le llama y el alemán le mira de reojo.

—_Ja?_

—¿Estás feliz?

El alemán se sonroja y mira hacia la puerta otra vez.

—Mucho —murmura y abre la puerta del cuarto para salir. Se detiene a la mitad con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—_Si!_—sonríe y se echa de nuevo en la cama, estirándose.

—Levántate y báñate —le mira de reojo y se detiene otra vez—. ¿Qué habrá pasado con _Österreich_?

—Habrá ido bien, estará con_ Svizzera_—sigue sin levantarse, con vagancia.

—Mmmm... —se lo piensa —. Ojala. ¡Levántate!

Italia suspira y se incorpora, sonriéndole.

—La verdad es que me da igual.

—Oh —le mira el pecho y se pone nervioso con la sonrisa del italiano, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos

—_Germania..._—vuelve a llamarle.

—_Was? _—le mira a los ojos.

—¿Me quieres?

Alemania abre la boca para contestar y luego la cierra, carraspea.

—_Ja._

—Vee —Italia sonríe más y entonces si se va para el baño tan feliz.

El rubio le mira un poco el culo y el cuerpo en general, sonrojadillo. Carraspea mirando la cama de reojo. Vacila un poco y entra al cuarto otra vez, abriendo un armario y sacando unas sabanas limpias. Hace la cama.

Hungría sigue pegándole el rollo a Inglaterra contándole casualmente todo lo que ha hecho en los últimos cien años al parecer quien le mira con cara de _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

Suiza entreabre los ojos, aún demasiado cansado física y mentalmente como para hacer mucho más. Se le repega a Austria sin darse cuenta aún de donde está... Hasta sonríe.

Austria se mueve un poco para estar más cómodo y sigo diciendo que NO va a despertarse.

Suiza... Es que el vive demasiado demasiado demasiado tenso y el día que algo o alguien logra relajarle es como si lo apagaran.

Romano se separa un poco de España, como siempre, muerto de calor pero España se va detráaaas.

—Ugh, estas hirviendo —protesta Italia empapado en sudor. España le destapa.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —se pone boca abajo despertándose más.

—Para que no tengas calor.

—No, ponte más allá, ¡eres tú el culpable!

—No quieroooo —sigue sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? Eres un horno...

—Mmmm —protesta y le suelta, dándole la espalda. Romano se queda inmóvil unos minutos, alza las cejas, levanta la cabeza mirando a España y le da un golpe en la espalda.

—¡Au! —protesta volviéndose.

—¿Qué? —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Me has pegado —carita de desconsuelo.

—Pues es tu culpa, idiota —protesta acostándose en su almohada y dándole la espalda.

—¿Por?

No dice nada.

—Romanitooo... —le acaricia la espalda siguiendo la columna vertebral.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta sin mirarlo.

—Si te lo digo me llamarás pervertido e idiota —responde

—Eres un pervertido e idiota.

—Ooh... —protesta y le da un beso en la nuca.

—¿Ves? —protesta bajando la cabeza para que le bese mejor.

—No, tengo los ojos cerrados —sigue besándole.

—Eso fue lo más idiota que podías contestar —responde sonriendo un poco.

España baja la mano que está acariciándole la columna hasta el culo del italiano.

—¡Oigo hasta acá tus pensamientos pervertidos!

—No lo creo —responde sin dejar de besarle y de meterle mano, sonriendo.

—Claro que sí —le da un manotazo para quitarle la mano... Con tanta fuerza que probablemente si España fuera una mosca no la espantaría.

—Ay, cariño, si tu oyeras nada más la mitad de lo que pienso, estarías cuatro veces más sonrojado de lo que estás —empieza a dar la vuelta para ir de frente.

Romano abre los ojos y se sonroja, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué piensas?

España le suelta algunas guarradas sobre su culito y... dios mío de mi vida, cosas, ¿vale? para Romano. Que a los demás no nos importan. Punto.

—NOOOO! No no no! —le pone una mano en la boca después de la primera guarrada, histérico —. Callateeee! Cállate cállate!

—Y también pienso que me encanta cuando con la lengua... —sigue a pesar de tener las boca tapada.

—Nonononono! _Vaffanculo!_Pervertido! —aprieta los ojos y le besa con tal de que se calle. España se ríe en el beso.

Suiza abre los ojos repentinamente, a un "gemidillo" de Romano. Insisto en que Austria duerme.

Suiza se sonroja al notar que esta... Abrazando a Austria de manera tan absolutamente... Inequívoca. Tiene hasta un brazo DEBAJO de la cintura de Austria y la cara semi hundida en su cuello.

Austria tiene el brazo bajo la cabeza de Suiza, dormido y el helvético empieza el baile del pánico. Es decir, el baile de "como salir del abrazo... E irme corriendo... Sin que Austria se entere"

—_Österreich_—susurra mirándole a los ojos, pero no hay respuesta.

Suiza traga saliva moviéndose un poco y notando SU desnudez demasiado pegada a la cadera de Austria.

En cuanto se mueve, Austria le sigue Por que... bueno, veréis, no quiere que Suiza se vaya, así que inconscientemente, no le soltará y si se suelta, se despertará y él se pasma, tragando saliva y poniéndose más nervioso.

Resopla mirando a su alrededor y luego mirando al austríaco. Tiene el pelo todo revuelto, la cara relajada y los labios entreabiertos. Se sonroja pensando en lo que hizo ayer con esos mismos labios, recordando otras variadas escenas totalmente vergonzosas (que le hacen tener mariposas en el estomago y sonrojarse muchísimo...) Se esconde en su cuello avergonzado.

Había hecho... ESO... Con Austria la noche anterior. Abajo del piano y en su cama y había sido... Había sido... ¡Había sidooo! Vergonzosa la manera en la que le había dicho un millón de veces que le quería y que le había echado de menos y todas esas cosas horribles que le había dicho. Aprieta los ojos queriendo morirse.

—Mmmm... —suelta Austria y Suiza brinca separándose de su cuello y mirándole con horror.

El moreno bufa, se humedece los labios y cambia un poco de postura, respirando profundamente.

Suiza suelta el aire, relajándose un poquito al notar que sigue dormido. Vuelve a mirarle a la cara y a sonrojarse un poco y decide que es momento de sacar la mano de abajo de Austria. Se prepara para irse, tomando aire muy convencido de que va a lograrlo sin problemas. Se humedece los labios y le mira una última vez. Piensa en algo y se sonroja solo, cerrando los ojos y recargando su frente en el pecho del austriaco.

Al hacerlo, el pelo le hace cosquillas en la nariz a Austria, que la mueve entreabriendo un poco los ojos y Suiza le da un suave beso de despedida en el pecho, según él, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire (oliéndole en realidad) Austria sonríe al notar el beso.

Suiza levanta la cabeza con los ojos aún cerrados, dispuesto a salir de ahí, jalando un poquito al brazo que tiene abajo del moreno quien piensa que debe tener el brazo dormido, así que se mueve para dejarle salir, pero le abraza más hacia si.

El suizo sonríe triunfal al sacar el brazo, y se sonroja más al ver que le jala hacia si, mirándole a la cara con ojos muy abiertos. Austria tiene los ojos cerrados por que está intentando seguir durmiendo.

El helvético suspira al notar, según él, que duerme. Le acaricia un poco un brazo y con suavidad intenta alejarse un poquito de él. Pero Austria no le deja.

El rubio resopla, removiéndose un poco tomándole un brazo con extrema delicadeza y tratando que se lo quite de encima.

—Venga... Venga... Quita tu bonita mano de encima de mí —susurra muy suavemente.

El moreno frunce el ceño al notar lo que está intentando hacer y luego sonríe un poco volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Deja que le quite la mano y le pone encima la pierna.

Suiza se relaja y luego hace los ojos en blanco al notar la pierna.

—_Mein gott..._ —protesta moviéndose un poco, frunciendo el ceño —. Eres tan molesto dormido como despierto.

A lo que Austria sonríe sin abrir los ojos pero el suizo no se entera por estar tomándole la pierna e intentando quitársela de encima... Entiéndase... Acariciándole la pierna con suavidad, levantándola un poquito. Así que Austria vuelve a abrazarle de los hombros ahora siendo él quien le hunde la cara en el pecho restregándola un poco.

—Ohhhhh... _Gott..._—el pelo maldito que tanto le gusta. Hunde la nariz en el aspirando, sonriendo sinceramente al recordar las veces que ha hecho esto mismo en su pecho. Cierra los ojos y el corazón se le acelera.

Austria nota como se le acelera, así que aún con la cara hundida en su pecho, hace un poco de fuerza para que el suizo apoye la espalda en el colchón y él se ponga un poco encima de él. (Solo el pecho por ahora). Suiza lo hace, mirándole de reojo.

—Argh... Cada vez vamos peor —"protesta" sonriendito de lado.

Austria vuelve a sonreír sutilmente sin abrir los ojos y vuelve a moverse hasta apoyar la barbilla sobre el hombro de Suiza y la nariz tras su oreja, mientras ahí abajo la pistola de Suiza y la torre del Danubio están una sobre la otra.

El rubio aprieta los ojos y gime un poquito sintiendo inmediatamente la cercanía, con la pistola reaccionando ya desde que le puso el pelo en la nariz, sin poder evitarlo.

—_Verdammt_—vuelve a semi protestar, tragando saliva —. Esto no se vale.

Austria espera unos segundos sin moverse de encima suyo para dar aún más la sensación de que duerme, a ver que hace. Suiza se mantiene inmóvil, con la respiración agitada, apretando los ojos con más fuerza.

—No reacciones, no reacciones —se susurra a si mismo como una suplica.

Austria sonríe y empieza a mover los labios suavemente en su cuello, como si le besara o más bien le acariciara con ellos, solo un poquito. Suiza gime un poquito, reaccionando evidentemente y apretando los ojos, agradeciendo que al menos este dormido. El moreno saca un poco la lengua también.

—En qué estés pensando, inútil, que haces esto mientras duermes... —protesta para Austria poniéndole las dos manos en la cintura. A lo que el moreno se sonroja un poco y le susurra su nombre al oído.

Suiza se pone del color de las frambuesas y la pistola apunta directamente al blanco.

Austria suspira en su cuello de esa forma que da escalofríos con un "mmmm" de satisfacción. Suiza empieza a sudar frío con un enorme escalofrío.

—Mmmmh... _Österreich..._

Austria mueve un poco las caderas encima de Suiza y vuelve a lamerle el cuello. El suizo le suelta de la cintura y aprieta las sábanas de la cama. Austria sonríe malignamente.

—Eres patético, _Mein Gott... Schweiz..._Está dormido —se murmura a si mismo, con el corazón muy acelerado.

—_Guten morguen, liebe_ —susurra Austria a su oído con la voz más lúcida que puede y Suiza abre los ojos en Pa. Ni. Co.

—_Ö-Österreich..._—responde con voz susurrante y ahogada, gimiendo un poco, para su total vergüenza y Austria vuelve a por su cuello ahora ya de forma evidente, sin tratar de hacerse el dormido.

—¿Qué hacías mientras dormía para que estés así? —pregunta llevando una mano hasta su pistola.

—Te detesto —suelta cerrando los ojos, completamente avergonzado—. No estaba haciendo nada —agrega en un semi chillido.

—Ya se nota —responde con sarcasmo moviendo la mano que sujeta la pistola, claro, acariciándole.

—Calla... Ahhhh... Teeeh —pide reaccionando demasiado apretando las cobijas con más fuerza.

—No grites que van a oírte todos, que está la casa llena de gente —susurra moviéndose de manera tal que intenta que grite lo más posible.

Y suiza por supuesto hace un enorme esfuerzo por no gritar... Y un minuto más tarde el grito de "_Österreich_" inunda la casa. Grita también "_Bitte_", para hacerlo aún peor... Y solo le falta gritar "soy _Schweiz_" y _"Ich liebe dich_" para firmar su suicido social.

—Todos van a saber lo que estás haciendo si sigues así —continua sin detenerse. El grito hace que España apriete los ojos sabiendo que ha perdido, que Prusia levante una ceja, que Italia sonría malignamente en la ducha y que Inglaterra haga los ojos en blanco.

Francia suelta un "_Merde,_sabía que esto pasaría... ", y Alemania se sonroja.

—_Bitte... Bitte..._—sigue suplicando como una letanía, gimiendo a todo pulmón un instante después y es que en serio lo intenta con todas sus ganas. Logra al fin levantar una mano y tomarle de la nuca y acercarle a él y besarle en los labios para callarse a si mismo y Austria se lo concede por que también está más feliz que una perdiz.

Suiza le da la vuelta y se le pone encima para salvaguardar un poco su ego mientras Austria le deja hacer LO QUE QUIERA.

El helvético tiene muchas ideas, porque además esta histérico y tensito y súper SÚPER feliz. Así que el austriaco le mira, sonrojado y con el corazón y la respiración acelerados y le sonríe.

El rubio le besa porque le pone muy nervioso y le parece que se ve HERMOSO y esta a punto de decirlo todo, pero cuando va arriba, se controla un poquito más y logra nada más decirle las cosas a él, al oído y en un susurro, y no gritadas a toda la casa y los alrededores.

Logrando también que el moreno se las diga de vuelta al oído igual. Lo cual es mucho decir, mucho... Así que Suiza queda totalmente feliz y encantado.

Y cuando logra que todo termine unos minutos más tarde, sonriente y relajado como una sedita, recuerda algo que no había recordado en las ultimas... Díez horas. Abriendo los ojos como platos unos segundos más tarde.

—Liechtenstein! —susurra.

—Calma, ella es probablemente más fuerte que yo —suelta Austria cínico, acariciándole un poco.

—_Was?_

—Es incluso más fuerte que yo, estará bien... Y si no, la llamas ahora mientras desayunamos.

—P-Pero... —levanta la cara y le mira—. Tú no eres fuerte —considera importante puntualizar.

—_Ja_, por eso. Si sin ser fuerte no me ha pasado nada, ¿qué le ha de pasar a ella?

—Un colibrí es más fuerte que tú —agrega en lo que parece ser una broma—. A ti no te dije que volvería antes de las doce de la noche —le mira a los ojos.

—Pobre infeliz, ¿crees que ella se lo creyó? —sonríe de lado.

—¡Pues claro!

—Llámala y si realmente se lo creyó y estaba muy preocupada, bajaré yo mismo a por desayuno para traértelo a la cama —propone.

—_W-was?_¿En serio?

—_Ja_—se encoge de hombros—. Y si no lo está, vas tú.

—¿Tienes... Teléfono? ¡Claro que va a estar preocupada!

—Había un teléfono móvil que aparentemente la gente usa para contactar conmigo... Como si acaso eso fuera posible a través de él, en algún lado.

—¿En cuál lado? Eres el colmo —protesta girándose a la mesa de noche. Probablemente está ahí, cargándose, pero en silencio.

—¿Es que tú no tienes teléfono?

Suiza suspira, tomándolo y fijándose un poco en el teléfono que tiene... Sintiendo todo esto tremendamente extraño y a la vez familiar.

—_Ja,_claro que tengo teléfono.

—¿Y por qué me pides el mío?

Gruñe un poco pensando que es mejor si Austria paga la llamada además del asunto de que su ropa... Esta en algún lugar que no sabe cual es... Se sonroja apretando los ojos. Carraspea y marca el teléfono de su casa.

—Guárdame el número en la memoria —pide Austria.

Suiza le mira de reojo, notando que en efecto, no lo tiene guardado. Traga saliva, nervioso, pensando en lo que puede implicar eso, sintiendo algo extraño en el estomago. Suena el teléfono en su casa.

—_Hallo?_—pregunta Liechtenstein al teléfono.

—Liechtenstein. Soy yo, _Schweiz, _tu_ bruder._¿Estás bien? —como si hubiera otros "Schweiz" en la vida...

—Ah! _Hallo!_ —responde al reconocerle—. _Ja,_todo bien.

Austria mira a Suiza sentado en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a él. Se acerca y le pone un dedo en la espalda, empezando a dibujarle sobre ella. Suiza tiene un escalofrío.

—¿E-Entrenaste en la mañana? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—_J-Ja._¿Cuándo vuelves?

Se sonroja.

—Hoy mismo. Lo siento, tuve un asunto y... Y-yo planeaba llegar anoche

—_Ja,_ya lo imaginé —sonríe—. ¿Ha ido bien?

—¿Imaginaste? ¿Qué imaginaste?

—Pues cuando vi que no venias supuse que se te había hecho tarde y te quedarías a dormir en casa de_ Deustchland_. Es una casa muy grande.

—No me... No he… ¿Cómo sabes que es una casa grande?

—Pues... Por que es la casa de _Deustchland._Viven allí muchas personas, ¿no?

Carraspea.

—¿Estás bien con _Österreich_? —pregunta tímidamente mientras Austria empieza a notar que Suiza esta perdiendo la apuesta. El helvético se sonroja tres veces más y baja el tono.

—C-Con... _Österreich_—carraspea

Austria sonríe malignamente y baja la mano con la que le sigue haciendo dibujitos hasta una zona menos pulcra y mira a Austria de reojo... Desnudo, en la cama. Da un salto y un gritito.

—_Ja..._¿has podido arreglarlo?

Austria se le acerca por que aunque ya ha sido esta mañana y ayer noche, está muy contento de que esté aquí, le besa en el estomago.

—Arre... Arreglarlo? Yo no vine a arreglarlOooo.! —frunce el ceño y luego levanta las cejas sorprendido de Austria ahí, sonrojándose más.

—Pero yo tenía la esperanza... ¿estás bien? —pregunta mientras el austriaco sube dejando un camino de besitos hasta su pecho.

—_Ja..._ mejor que nunca —responde sinceramente mirando a Austria... y no creo que tenga idea de lo que esta diciendo—. _Österreich._

Liechtenstein sonríe y él le mira.

Suiza se sonroja más apretando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse en el teléfono, porque acaba de darse cuenta que ha dicho su nombre.

—Ehh... —vacila tenso —, lle... llegaré hoy.. lo antes posible. Carga tu arma y... —carraspea pensando en el doble sentido del arma.

Austria le besa en los labios sujetándolo contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados.

—_Ja... Ja!_Hasta luego! —se despide la chica y no creo que nadie se de cuenta.

Adiós Suiza, cierra los ojos y le besa de regreso, aún con el teléfono en el oído y qué coño se va a dar cuenta... termina por hundirle la mano en el pelo con el corazón acelerado... OH que de buen humor está Suiza hoy.

Después de un rato, Austria se separa.

—Y ahora ve a por desayuno tal como has prometido.

La masa balbuceante, digo... Suiza. Va tras el otra vez y le oye decir algo tipo "bla bli blu, blu ble ble"

—Ah! —le pone el dedo sobre los labios y sonríe burlón—. Has perdido. Desayuno.

Suiza parpadea y puedo ver a sus neuronas conectarse otra vez... un poco.

—De... sayuno —repite y perdónenlo, en serio... el suele ser un poquito menos lento e idiota—. ¡No voy a ir por el desayuno! Te... Tengo que ir a casa porque Liechtenstein está muy... Liechtenstein! —mira el teléfono que aún tiene en la mano y que por supuesto, ya no tiene a Liechtenstein en la línea.

—Sonaba perfectamente tranquila.

—¿Cómo sabes? —frunce el ceño mirándole.

—Me gustaría ir a verla más tarde, pero primero quiero desayuno —responde—. Mi audición es impresionante y tu lo sonabas también.

Parpadea sonrojándose y sabiendo que es completamente cierto ese asunto del oído. Se talla los ojos.

—Pero esta es casa de _Deutschland._

—Ja, pídele a él el desayuno, estará de buen humor... Y si quieres mi consejo, evita a _Ungarn_ y a _Preußen_. También estarán de buen humor pero es posible que si estaban sin hacer nada, no solo hayan oído como todos lo que hemos hecho.

Suiza aprende en este mismo instante lo mucho que odia que Austria viva en casa de Alemania.

Austria busca sus gafas y se las pone, tan tranquilo.

—N... No solo... —aprieta los ojos—, nadie ha oído nada porque no ha pasado nada que... no ha... ¡No hay nada que oír!

—Céntrate en el desayuno,_ liebe_—pide organizando la mesita de noche que ayer se desmontó un poco con las prisas.

—Pero como le voy a pedir a... Pero... esto no es justo, en lo absoluto —mira hacia afuera de la cama y por segunda vez en el día piensa que no tiene ropa o al menos no tiene idea de dónde dejó la ropa que le prestó ayer Austria.

Austria no hace caso, yendo él a por unos calzoncillos limpios.

—Ehh... _Österreich_—carraspea sufriendo porque además odia pedirle cosas, pero... es que no tiene idea de cómo llegaron ayer aquí, mucho más allá de las manos de Austria y los besos de Austria... y Austria en general.

—_Ja?_

—Ehh —carraspea sin mirarle —, la ropa. Esta... _verdammt!_ Detesto que vivas con _Deutschland._

—Ah, tu ropa, debe estar en la lavadora, puedes pedírsela a _Deustchland _también si quieres.

—Y como quieres que le pida a _Deutschland_nada... dame algo con que vestirme! —croa sentado aún en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas.

—Ah, ya te lo di ayer, ese no es mi problema —se vuelve y le mira—. Creo que puedes ir así, todos están acostumbrados. Veneciano lo hace a menudo.

Abre los ojos como platos y se abraza el pecho.

—¡No voy a ir así a ningún lado!

—¿Así que ahora no cumples tus palabras?

—Nunca dije que iba a ir DESNUDO por desayuno —se levanta cubriéndose con la almohada de la cama y va hasta el cajón de donde Austria ha sacado los calzoncillos.

—Yo nunca dije que te iba a prestar ropa —se le acerca.

—Está completamente implícito... —aprieta el cojín contra él y le mira a los ojos teniendo como siempre que levantar la cara.

—A mi no me lo parece —sube una mano y se la pasa por donde el cuello se junta con el pecho.

A Suiza e le eriza la piel y traga saliva.

—No voy a ir a ningún lugar sin ropa.

—Es una pena —sonríe y se aparta del armario, dejándole que se ponga lo que quiera, yendo al baño.

El helvético e sonroja un poco con semejante declaración mirándolo ir al baño de reojo. Busca unos calzoncillos y... luego no tiene idea de qué ponerse pensando que todo es demasiado Austria para él. Demasiado formal y austriaco. Rebusca un poco y saca unos pantalones viejos que encuentra por ahí y una camiseta blanca de ropa interior totalmente incómodo quiero aclararlo.

Entre tanto, Prusia le da una palmada en la espalda a Francia y le propone bajar a desayunar.

Claro, para la mala suerte de Suiza... Francia accede poniéndose los pantalones de Inglaterra y su propia camisa, sonriendo un poco de lado al recordar la noche anterior. Se estira un poco y se peina en el espejo del baño, sale sonriendo y abraza a Prusia de los hombros.

—Venga, que tengo hambre.

Cuando salen al pasillo, Prusia, que sigue desnudo, se mete a su cuarto un momento a por unos calzoncillos y sale con España.

—_Oh! Bonjour!_¿Ya te contó? —Francia le sonríe a España, abrazándole.

—¿Contarme? Que va, lo he leído en su cara —se ríe abrazando a Francia de los hombros.

—¿Eh?

Francia se ríe también, relajándose un poco y encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

—La cara de bobo que traes, _cher..._—pica a Prusia.

—¡No traigo cara de bobo! —protesta.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde está la fiera? —pregunta España a Francia.

Francia parpadea y sonríe de lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ha salido corriendo antes —responde Prusia.

—Debe estar a estas horas ya en su casa adentro de un armario temblando de la vergüenza por los gritos —Francia se ríe un poquitito forzado y dudo que Prusia se entere. España hace un gesto de malestar.

—Tíos! ¿Habéis oído a Suiza? —cambia de tema.

—Yo os dije ayer que el pequeño es el más ruidoso de todos... pero esto de hace un rato. ¿Qué era lo que gritaba? _Österreich, bitte, bitte..._? —Francia se ríe.

—_Ja,_ tío —Prusia se descojona—. Y todo gracias a nosotros, somos súper _Awesomes!_

—Seguro también esta ahora escondido en un armario y no volvemos a verle en una temporada —se ríe el español.

Suiza sale al pasillo después de que pasan por la puerta de Austria sonrojado como un tomate, mirando al suelo. Aprieta los ojos al oírles y vacila, dando un paso atrás y volviendo a cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

—Hombre, ¡no se ira sin despedirse! —responde Prusia riendo—. ¡Hay que decirle algo cuando bajen a desayunar!

—A mi me parece que no hará falta decirle nada —comenta España.

—Yo juraba que se iba a ir desde ayer en la noche... pasara lo que pasara —suelta Francia valorando lo que dicen —, y dudo muchísimo que se atreva a ir a desayunar a la cocina.

Suiza sufre detrás de la puerta, preguntándose cómo coño es que... terminó aquí, escondido en el cuarto de AUSTRIA, en casa de Alemania, escuchando a esos tres hablar de él... ¿dónde está su pistola?

—Eso lo dices por que _England_es un histérico y habría hecho eso —suelta Prusia cuando Austria vuelve del baño.

—¿Qué haces aquí aún? —pregunta Austria mirando a Suiza en la puerta.

Francia parpadea otra vez, pensando que Suiza es bastante parecido a Inglaterra... aunque un poco más domable... cualquiera es más domable que Inglaterra.

Baja las escaleras en silencio pensando en Inglaterra y en lo injusto que es que se le escape de las manos cada maldita vez, haga lo que haga. Niega con la cabeza y sonríe otra vez quitándose el pensamiento de la mente.

Suiza pega un saltito, sonrojadísimo, y mira a Austria con terror, quien le mira tan tranquilo.

—Yo... es..._ France_y los otros dos —señala la puerta mientras balbucea

—No les hagas caso. Venga, ve.

El helvético traga saliva mirando el suelo y pensando en cómo le gustaría estar en casa ahora mismo... sufre un poco, sinceramente, porque para Austria es fácil decir "no les hagas caso" cuando no es de él de quien se van a burlar y más aún por hacerle el desayuno y todo lo demás.

—¿Y si... te invito a desayunar fuera? —propone suplicante.

Austria le mira, la verdad es que no quiere tampoco incomodarle demasiado, acaban de reconciliarse, de hecho no esta seguro de si se han reconciliado o no del todo.

—Traigo un poco de leche si tienes mucha hambre y... salimos a desayunar —insiste negociador.

—Está bien —concede.

Suiza suspira, pensando que va a ser un ridículo total el bajar igual, pero no es lo mismo que espere que le prepare algo más que un vaso con leche.

—¿Dónde está mi pistola? —pregunta levantando la vista y mirándole.

Austria suelta una carcajada ahogada con la doble interpretación y Suiza se sonroja mirándole con el ceño fruncido, bufando un poco y yendo a la puerta.

Austria se vuelve al baño a ducharse y a vestirse ya que se van fuera.

Inglaterra está fulminando a Hungría intentando que se calle de contarle todo lo de ayer cuando el trío maravillas entra por la puerta.

Mientras tanto... Francia entra a la cocina delante de España y Prusia y se detiene en seco al ver a Inglaterra sentado ahí porque de todas las cosas que podía haber esperado encontrar en la cocina...

—Buenos diaaaaas —saluda España de buenas y Prusia se sonroja, nervioso sin haber pensado que iba a tener que enfrentar a la húngara.

Hungría se sonroja también mirando a Prusia, callándose por fin.

Inglaterra se paraliza, frunce más el ceño y se dirige a ellos con determinación.

Francia traga saliva, sin habla unos instantes más, abriendo la boca para decir algo y luego cerrándola.

—_To the hell..._—protesta pasando entre ellos y le da un empujón a España que le hace la gracia de no apartarse. Saliendo de la cocina y yendo a la puerta.

Francia aprieta los ojos y hace lo que SIEMPRE hace, aunque no quiera, que es salir por la puerta de la cocina tras él.

—_Angleterre..._—camina un poco tras él.

Inglaterra se va al recibidor sin notarlo, poniéndose su gabardina mientras Prusia y España les miran. En cuanto le oye, el inglés se apanica y se apresura a vestirse.

—¿Estás bien? No te has ido... —susurra pasándose una mano por el pelo y estirándose un poco la camisa.

—Ya me voy, no tienes de qué preocuparte —abre la puerta.

Francia le toma de la muñeca con la que abrió la puerta y se le acerca un poco.

Inglaterra aparta la mano con furia y le mira a los ojos.

—_Do not touch me!_

—_Bon... voyage_—dice con suavidad, inclinando la cabeza y se le encoge un poco el corazón con esa declaración, teniendo un escalofrío.

—Que te jodan —sale por la puerta enfadado. Francia cierra los ojos detestándole un poco, mordiéndose el labio y los vuelve a abrir mirando como se va.

—Te he dicho que camines sin ese saltito —suelta al final, histérico. Inglaterra le muestra un dedo, sin girarse.

Francia se ríe, bastante falsamente y España se acerca al francés, quien le mira desconsolado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Estoy... —suspira. El español le atrae hacia si, abrazándole.

Francia le abraza de regreso, cerrando los ojos, más abatido de lo que quisiera.

—No pasa nada... Ayer la pasamos bien, es solo que llega hoy y... Bueno, ya lo has visto.

—Venga, todo va a estar bien —le conforta acariciándole la espalda—. Vamos a burlarnos de Prusia.

Francia se ríe un poquito, abrazándole fuerte unos instantes más, antes de separarse y tomar aire con los ojos cerrados.

España le mira sonriendo un poquito sin poder evitar estar un poco triste por él igual.

Prusia se quedado en la cocina, con Hungría, sonrojado de muerte y sin atreverse ni a mirarla.

El francés suelta el aire sonriendo otra vez, un poco maligno, girándose a la puerta de la cocina y tomando a España del brazo.

El español le sigue justo en el momento en que Prusia hace un desastre tirando la leche de los cereales por el suelo por que no esta pensando.

Y Suiza baja las escaleras a toda velocidad, muy nervioso

Hungría mira a Prusia de reojo y toma el trapo para limpiar, vacilando en si agacharse al suelo para recogerla o dárselo al albino. Se sonroja más.

Prusia se agacha en cuanto se da cuenta de la leche, usando una servilleta, histérico mientras en su mente vuelve a ver y oír una y otra vez lo que hicieron ayer.

La húngara decide agacharse al mismo tiempo que el albino y se dan cabeza con cabeza en un movimiento sumamente ridículo.

España se descojona acercándose a ellos.

—Buenos días, guapa —saluda a Hungría.

—Au... —se soba la cabeza y le mira, sonrojándose otra vez... y riéndose un poco —. _Helló!_

—Oh, mira a los tortolitos —se burla un poco Francia siguiendo el aroma del _strudel._

Prusia aprieta los ojos y se pone aún más nervioso decidiendo ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Hungría se levanta y se le abre un poquito la bata de cara a Prusia, cerrándosela inmediatamente.

Prusia que justo la estaba mirando de reojo en ese momento, sangra un poco.

—¿Alguien ha visto a_ West_? —pregunta dándose la vuelta y abriendo el estante de los platos como si buscara algo dentro.

Suiza entra a la cocina en ese momento, nerviosisímo y sonrojado.

España está descojonándose cuando ve a Suiza y levanta las cejas.

—Anda, mira quien ha bajado, el tenor de la casa.

Francia se gira a la puerta y sonríe más malignamente pensando que bueno, la vida le da buenas oportunidades de reírse hasta en las malos momentos. Suelta una risotada ahogada.

—_Cher, _no lo molestes... que puede que no tenga voz para gritarte —responde Francia dispuesto a vengarse con Suiza de lo que ha pasado con el inglés.

Con ese comentario, Prusia se vuelve también y nota a Suiza, pasándosele un poco los nervios y pensando que es la forma perfecta para que lo dejen a él en paz.

Suiza aprieta los puños y mira a Prusia, tratando lo mejor que puede de ignorarles.

—Tampoco creo que le parezca muy terrible no tener voz por haber vuelto ha hacer eso con el señorito, ¿cuanto hacia de la última vez? —pregunta Prusia.

—_Preußen..._puedo tomar un vaso con leche, bi... —se detiene mirándole a los ojos y sonrojándose más —. ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!

—Aun así, como es el ganador, hay que contarle el secreto —España se acerca a Suiza quien da un paso atrás, poniéndose en guardia y girando hacia España.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —grita histeriquillo.

—No creo que haga falta, seguro cree que estaba tan excitado solo por que... Bueno, le excita —suelta Prusia. Hungría mira la escena mordiéndose el labio.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, todos hemos oído como suplicaba por favor, pero ese no es el asunto —sigue España.

—Cállate, _Preußen!_! —protesta Suiza mirándole con el ceño fruncido y luego mira a España con los ojos más abiertos... más sonrojado aún.

—Oh! Pídeme la leche _"bitte, biiitte"_—le imita un poco Prusia descojonado.

—¿Qué te estaba haciendo mientras gritabas, eh? —pregunta Francia rozándole el culo con la mano.

Suiza aprieta los puños y de verdad... si no fuera porque hoy está de buenas y relajado, los tres ya tendrían un diente menos cada uno. Pega un salto al sentir las manos de Francia encima y le da un manotazo a una de ellas.

—Nada que les importe —protesta cada vez más sonrojado, empujando un poco a Prusia, intentando ir al refrigerador.

—No creo que te diga eso, Francia, pero seguro él si tiene una imagen vívida.

Hungría sirve un par de vasos de leche mientras tanto, en silencio, mirándoles de reojo con el sartén al alcance.

—Después de gritar tanto y estás así de tenso, debe ser que el señorito no lo hace tan bien —se ríe Prusia.

Suiza FULMINA a Prusia y Hungría le extiende los dos vasos al suizo, sonriéndole un poquito.

—A mi me parece que si ha conseguido que Suiza baje a pesar de estar aquí los tres, Austria debe seguir haciéndolo de puta madre —responde España.

Francia se ríe asintiéndole a España. Hungría se ríe un poquito también, mordiéndose el labio para disimular. Suiza agradece un poco los vasos de leche, tomándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres un poco de miel en tu leche para tu garganta? —pregunta Francia sonriendo.

—Son los tres unos imbéciles. Déjennos en paz —ay Suiza querido de mi vida... no uses el plural.

—Dejennos en paaaz dejennos en paaaaz —canturrea Prusia burlón—. A mí y a mi amoooor.

Suiza le lanza el contenido de leche de uno de los vasos a Prusia en la cara, quien parpadea limpiándose los ojos y se descojona aún más.

—_Schweiz _y_ Österreich,_sentados bajo un árboool —vuelve a cantar. Francia se ríe de buen humor mirando a Suiza.

España le hace los coros a Prusia en una versión guarra de la canción.

—Venga, no lo molesten tanto... solo tuvieron varias rondas de sexo apasionado y ardiente, nada de qué avergonzarse.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco, apretando el puño que tiene libre y girándose a la puerta sin decir más.

—Además tiene una voz preciosa, hasta yo tuve escalofríos cuando gritaba "Austria" con tanta pasión —sigue España.

—_Tais-toi!_¡Los tres! —grita girándose de regreso y amenazándoles con un dedo—. Una palabra más y se quedan sin dientes.

—No le digas eso a Romano que te mata —Francia codea a España un poco.

—A _Schweiz_ le gusta _Österreiiiiich_—se burla Prusia retándole.

Alemania baja las escaleras en ese momento, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Romano está en la ducha —sonríe España.

—Ya te mandaremos más fotos cuando tengamos —sigue Prusia.

—Déjame en paz... qué si me gusta, ¿eh? ¿Qué coño pasa si tuvimos sexo? ¿Eh? ¿A ti qué es lo que te importa si le quiero y estoy feliz y me ha pedido un _verdammt _vaso de leche y he accedido a bajar por él? —le grita a Prusia, His. Te. Ri. Co.

—Que me alegro —responde Prusia sonriéndole sinceramente. Francia mira a Prusia y levanta las cejas, cruzándose de brazos y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Y yo te envidio un poco... —agrega el Francés, también con sinceridad. España les mira a los tres. Hungría levanta las cejas algo sorprendida. Suiza abre la boca para replicar algo y luego la cierra mirando a Prusia y luego a Francia con desconfianza.

—Qué te vas a alegrar —masculla la mitad de lo agresivo que estaba antes por decir algo en realidad, sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, ahora el señorito va a estar más dócil y quizás se vaya a tu casa —suelta Prusia. Alemania entra a la cocina mirando la escena. Carraspea.

—_Schweiz. Guten morgen,_que gusto verte por aquí —le da unas palmadas en el hombro, sinceramente. Suiza se sonroja.

—_West!_—Prusia sonríe malignamente y se acerca a él para abrazarle del cuello, despeinándole.

—_Nein, nein! Brudeeeer!_—protesta Alemania... agarrense todos... riendo un poco y Suiza aprovecha el momento para salir CORRIENDO de la cocina.

Prusia se ríe más sin soltarle.

—_Neeeein!_Déjameeee! —levanta las manos despeinándole el un poco...

Francia mira la escena absolutamente sorprendido... pensando que va a pedirle a Italia que haga lo suyo cada vez que tengan junta.

Prusia se sigue riendo de muy buen humor jugando con su hermano quien logra detenerle una mano y despeinarle más él... cual si le hiciera falta, sacando un poquito la lengua.

Hungría les toma unas cuantas fotos y España mira a Francia con cara de circunstancias, incrédulo pero feliz.

—¿Crees que se haya vuelto loco? —pregunta Francia señalando a Alemania.

—Nah, es la gracia italiana —niega España pasándole _applestrudel_al francés

Finalmente Alemania toma a Prusia de las dos manos y da un paso hacia atrás. Prusia se ríe, mirándole.

—¡Deja de despeinarme! —advierte levantando las cejas.

—Vale, vale —cede entre risas—. ¿cómo ha ido con _Italien_?

Alemania le suelta pasándose una mano por el pelo tratando de peinarse otra vez. Se sonroja y desvía la mirada, carraspeando. Prusia se descojona y empieza a cantarle a él lo que antes le cantaba a Suiza.

Hungría mira a España y a Francia, incómoda, mientras Alemania se sienta abriendo el periódico tratando de ignorar a Prusia.

—¿Ya le contaste a tu hermano? —pregunta Francia mirando a Hungría y sonriéndole un poco, malignamente.

Prusia le pincha un poco más y luego se vuelve a los cereales dispuesto a otro intento y levanta la cabeza sin saber a quien le habla.

Francia mira a Prusia y le sonríe cínicamente, cerrándole un ojo. Alemania, que sigue de buen humor, quita el periódico de frente a él y mira a Prusia con una ceja levantada.

—Eh_... was?_

Hungría se sonroja más mirando a Prusia a los ojos, sin saber qué es lo que va a decir... de hecho, queriendo saber más o menos qué es lo que va a decir, porque ella aún no le cuenta a NADIE.

Prusia les mira aún sin saber qué pasa ni de qué hablan, perdonad, es alemán

Francia sonríe y se acerca a él.

—Pregunto, tórtolos —mira a Hungría y a Prusia alternadamente—, si ya le contaron a Alemagne la buena noticia.

Prusia se sonroja y se ríe histéricamente. Hungría se ríe también un poco, decidiendo que es un buen momento para... lavar las cucharas.

Alemania mira a Prusia sin entender de qué habla Francia... si son hermanos, no lo ocultan.

—Ehm... yo, bueno... yo... —vacila Prusia sin saber muy bien.

Hungría se detiene, mirándole a su espalda, de verdad interesada en saber qué es lo que interpreta Prusia de lo que ha pasado... y es que Hungría necesita una amiga.

—Ustedes... —corrige Francia sonriendo.

—A-Ayer... yo... —sigue vacilando—. Bueno, yo soy _Awesome._

Hungría hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe un poco.

—Ustedes... —insiste el Francés, mirando a Hungría también y cerrándole un ojo—, quizás ustedes dos deberían hablar —resuelve.

—U-Uh?

Hungría levanta las cejas y da un paso atrás, mientras Alemania mira a Francia sin entender un pimiento. España sigue la escena descojonado.

—Non? Bueno, yo digo... cuéntanos primero que hicieron, _mon amour_—Francia sonríe mirando a España de reojo y perdónenlo si está un poquito ácido.

—Eh... ella no pudo resistirse —sentencia Prusia.

—¿Quéeeee? —suelta Hungría incrédula y Prusia se ríe nervioso.

—Tu tampoco pudiste resistirte... ¡tu MENOS pudiste resistirte! ¡Y yo soy más _awesome!_

—A mi me parece que había un poco de ti también —interviene España.

—¡Claro que pude! ¡Yo soy más _Awesome_!

—Pues la cara de bobo que traías... —Hungría se ríe un poquito.

—¿Y tú qué, con cara de tonta? —se devuelve el albino.

—¡No tenía cara de tonta! —se ríe. Alemania empieza a sospechar que Quizás... Algo... Pasó.

—¡Si hasta me tiraste tu sujetador! —sigue el bestia.

—¡Tú me lo desabrochaste! —la otra bestia. Alemania se sonroja.

—¡Pues tú estabas ahí meneando el culo y me metiste mano! —así se guardan los secretos.

—¡Yo no estaba meneando nada! —protesta —. Tú tenias el pene completamente...

Alemania carraspea

—¡Ya te dije que fue por el viagra! —se defiende Prusia sonrojándose.

—Ah, ¡Ahora resulta que solo por el Viagra! —se cruza de brazos y Francia mira a España de reojo.

—Pues tu te fuiste esta mañana cuando me desperté —replica un poco más tenso por que eso le ha molestado bastante. España le mira inseguro con esto.

—¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre! —se defiende —. ¡Y tu dormías!

—¡Y no has traído comida! Yo también tenía hambre.

—¡Estaba preparándote un plato y vino Anglia!

—Pero si _England_estaba yéndose.

—Ah! ¿Ahora crees que miento? Créeme _Porosorzág_, si no quisiera verte no estaría aquí.

—¡Yo no he dicho que no quisieras verme! —se sonroja. Hungría bufa un poco y le mira.

—¿Y tu qué? Fuiste a buscar a tus amigos antes de buscarme a mí.

—¡Pues es que _Frankreich _estaba atado a la cama!

Francia mira incómodo a España de reojo, porque el se había ahorrado ese punto.

—Ehm... —vacila sin saber como cambiar el tema.

—¿Entonces están juntos ahora? —pregunta Alemania al fin pillándolo.

—_Was_? —Prusia le mira como si tuviera tres cabezas. Hungría más o menos le mira igual, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Prusia se sonroja y mira a la húngara MUY nervioso.

—Quizás sí deberían hablarlo ahora... —propone España.

Francia se levanta mirando a Alemania y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se levante también.

—¿Por que no le llevas a _Italie_el desayuno al cuarto?

Prusia se incomoda. Hungría da unos pasos hacia atrás y se recarga en el fregadero.

Alemania vacila mirando a su hermano y luego se levanta tomando el _strudel._Francia sirve un poco de café en una taza para Italia, sacando casi a rastras a Alemania de la cocina y España les sigue.

Hungría se pone nerviosita conforme van saliendo porque esto de hacer cosas serias, con Prusia... no sabe qué es. Se abraza la bata mirándose los pies sin tener idea de qué hacer.

* * *

_Ah, que dije que se había acabado verdad... hum... puede que mintiera un poco. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿echarme la bronca? XD_


	25. Epílogo I ¿Creíste que ya había acabado?

Suiza entra al cuarto de Austria, rojo hasta la raíz del pelo, dando un portazo pero Austria no esta en el cuarto.

—_Österreich? _Traje tu leche —sentencia vacilando e si poner o no el vaso con leche encima de la mesa de noche sin posavasos recordando el asunto del vasito.

—_Danke_ —responde desde el baño—. ¿Has visto a _Deustchland?_

—_Ja..._ y al idiota de su hermano, y a_ Spanien_ y a _France_—protesta sentándose en la cama con el vaso en la mano.

—Te han dicho algo —deduce sonriendo malignamente.

Suiza no responde nada, gruñendo algo indescifrable y dándole un pequeño trago a la leche, porque tiene muchísima hambre y le tiró su vaso a Prusia en la cabeza.

—Como suponía —sale del baño en toalla.

—Son idiotas —se sonroja mirándole con cara de bobo.

—_Ja._ Me acompañarás ahora a hablar con _Deustchland._

—¿A hablar de qué? —sale del idilio apretando los ojos y desviando la mirada.

—Tengo que advertirle que vamos a desayunar fuera.

—¿Tienes que advertirle cada vez que comes fuera? —frunce el ceño cada vez menos convencido de este modo de vida (para el deleite de Prusia).

—¿Acaso tu no adviertes a Liechtenstein de todo lo que haces? —pregunta vistiéndose.

—Eso es diferente, Liechtenstein es una niña pequeña y dulce —responde mirando el vaso... y espiándole de reojo sin poder evitarlo.

—_Deustchland_en algún lugar sigue siendo un niño pequeño y sensible —le sonríe.

—No creo que él sea en lo absoluto pequeño y sensible después de las atrocidades que pasaron hace algunos años — le extiende el vaso mirándole a los ojos.

—Hablaremos de eso luego —responde Austria tomando el vaso.

Suiza suspira mirándole a la cara, poniéndose un poco nervioso con ese asunto de hablar de eso luego... finalmente eso y Alemania fue lo que organizó todo el desastre. Frunce el ceño y se levanta de la cama.

—Vámonos.

Austria baja el vaso y se relame los labios. El helvético le mira otra vez con cara de bobo y le ruge el estómago sonoramente.

—Vámonos. ¿Sabes si siguen en la cocina?

El rubio vacila porque en realidad no quiere ir a la cocina otra vez.

—Puedo esperarte afuera.

—_Nein, bitte_

Suiza gruñe un poco mirando al suelo.

—Mi... Tú... la ropa que traía anoche... —carraspea y se sonroja—, tiene mi teléfono.

—¿A quién se la diste?

El suizo se sonroja más y baja el tono de voz.

—Tú... el piano.

—Trata de usar conectores del tipo determinantes, pronombres y sobre todo verbos en tus frases, _bitte_

Suiza frunce el ceño y mira el reloj otra vez.

—Tú me la quitaste abajo del piano y supongo que sigue ahí —explica como niño pequeño al que le hacen confesar que perdió el lápiz en la escuela.

—Está en el armario de abajo, luego vamos a por ella.

Suiza parpadea sorprendido de que sepa, porque el no tiene IDEA de cuando pasó eso. Tiene idea de muchas otras cosas que pasaron, cierto... pero de eso, no tiene ni idea. Se sonroja más y abre la puerta del cuarto, deteniéndosela para que pase... viejo hábito aprendido en otros tiempos.

Austria pasa pensando que la guardo ahí expresamente para que no estuviera desordenada, para hacerle esperar mientras la guardaba y para que nadie pudiera encontrarla si acaso Suiza huía de madrugada pensando que esto había sido un error.

El helvético mira afuera del cuarto un instante, preguntándose qué significa realmente esto. Este giro sorprendente de los hechos que al parecer al único que sorprendía era a él.

Austria se encamina, sin embargo, al cuarto de Alemania primero y el rubio le sigue, olvidando un poco la vacilación, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A buscar a _Deustchland_a su cuarto a ver si por casualidad podemos ahorrarnos la cocina.

—Pero si yo lo he visto en la cocina... —se guarda las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo que esta es una casa de locos.

Austria golpea la puerta del cuarto y Alemania la abre tan rápido como si estuviera parado al otro lado de la puerta.

—OH —les sonríe porque Alemania está de muuuuuuy buen humor y a él NO le da lo mismo además lo que ha pasado con ellos, con el desayuno de Italia en la mano—. _Österreich, Schweiz!_ Denme un segundo, _bitte..._

Austria sonríe tranquilamente mientras el alemán entra y pone la charola de desayuno sobre la cama... no tiene idea de dónde esté Italia... pero Alemania vuelve a la puerta.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco, pensando que esto es demasiada familiaridad con gente extraña. Se recarga en la pared un par de pasos lejos de ellos dos, mirándoles en silencio.

Alemania mira a Suiza de reojo y luego a Austria... con un poquito más de expresividad en la mirada de la que suele tener. Le pone una mano en el hombro y le da unas palmaditas.

Austria le "fulmina" sonriendo.

Alemania le sonríe un poquito de lado, y luego se sonroja un poco y me da un poco de pena la falta de habilidad de comunicación del alemán.

—_Deustchland_, necesito que le devuelvas a _Schweiz_su pistola para paliar la increíble confusión que me crea al respecto de su alegría, el hecho de que no la tenga.

Suiza abre la boca y se sonroja con esto, cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a Austria.

—Oh... está en tu cajón de la cómoda a la entrada —responde —, ¿puedes sacarla tu? Es que yo... —carraspea —. ¿Se quedan al desayuno? Hice strudel.

—_Nein,_ vamos fuera, al parecer _Spanien, Frankreich_ y_ Preussen_ya han comentado suficiente sobre el concierto de esta mañana para el gusto de todos.

Suiza aprieta los puños frunciendo el ceño, indignado con que sea AUSTRIA el que se está burlando.

—_Österreich!_—protesta Suiza. Austria sonríe.

—Oh... —carraspea un poco sonrojado, tomando el pomo de la puerta para volver al cuarto. Luego recuerda algo —. Si ves a Liechtenstein salúdala de mi parte, _bitte._

—Así lo haré, _Schweiz_tiene a bien de agradecerte el aguardiente.

Alemania frunce el ceño mirando a Suiza sin entender... quien se ha sonrojado a un tono vino tinto.

—_VERDAMMT! ÖSTERREICH!_

—Dicho esto, creo que dejaré que sigas disfrutando de tu decisión con _Italien,_ ahora tengo que darle una pistola de verdad a _Schweiz_y temo ser igual de bueno consiguiendo que la dispare como con la otra.

Alemania sonríe un poquito mientras Suiza toma a Austria del brazo y le empieza a arrastrar hacia las escaleras.

—Eres infinitamente imbécil, ¿lo sabes? _Mein gott in himmel..._—protesta Suiza entre dientes.

—_Auf wiedersehen_—se despide Austria mientras tira de él.

Alemania se despide de ellos con un movimiento de la mano abriendo la puerta del cuarto y entrando en él.

Suiza protesta hasta llegar al mueble de la entrada... o al o que supone que es el mueble de la entrada.

—Creía que querías primero el teléfono.

—Quiero los dos —le suelta el brazo.

—No tienes que preocuparte, _Deustchland_no ha entendido ni una cuarta parte de lo que le he dicho —explica sacando la pistola

El helvético le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Le has contado del aguardiente... Bah! ¡La vez pasada él me lo dijo!

Austria le sonríe y Suiza gruñe malhumoradillo desarmando la pistola en automático y volviendo a armarla

—Le conté lo suficiente para que pudiera comentarte a ti lo adecuado sin entender más allá

Suiza se sonroja.

—No cuentes esas cosas.

—No lo hice, pero quería que te lo dijera.

—¿Por? —Parpadea y le mira.

—Por que tú sí sabes de qué hablo —confiesa.

—Y querías molestarme —deduce humedeciéndose los labios.

—Eso mismo —se dirige a la sala del piano. Suiza frunce el ceño y le sigue.

—Quieres... Ir a casa a desayunar? -pregunta mirándole de reojo nervioso de estar a solas y hablar de cosas—. O prefieres ir fuera.

Austria se arrodilla frente al armario buscando la ropa.

—Necesito hablar contigo, así que lo que te sea más cómodo.

Suiza se sonroja al recordar el asunto bajo el piano pero sale del ensimismamiento con lo de hablar.

—Hablar...

—_Ja._

—Vamos fuera —decide que no quiere meterle a casa si no sabe que cosa se le va a ocurrir decirle.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo —le tiende la ropa.

El helvético saca el teléfono del bolsillo y mira que nadie le ha hablado. Se echa la camisa sobre los hombros y le mira nerviosito viendo el reloj.

Austria le vuelve a sonreír.

—Vamos —suelta con el ceño, visiblemente más tenso que antes—. ¿De qué es que vamos a hablar? No vas a quererme convencer de matar a media humanidad, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te han dicho, entonces? ¿Les gustó el concierto? —pregunta Austria cuando salen y se suben al coche para irse. El rubio automáticamente se vuelve del color de su bandera. Nunca, nadie conocido le ha escuchado hacer eso con Austria así que le da más vergüenza aun... Es... Es vergonzoso. Muy. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de como pasa, solo pasa. ¡Pero no es un concierto!

—¡No es un concierto! —chilla.

—Eso es solo un eufemismo —responde tan tranquilo.

—No me estas explicando eso —protesta—. Ya lo sé, pero me parece un mal eufemismo.

—¿Cuál hubieras usado tú?

—¡Ninguno! ¡No hay necesidad alguna de hablar de eso! Eso que no pasa además —tsundere—. NO PASA... Porque no hacemos nada... Y aunque lo hiciéramos, que no lo hacemos. Yo soy silencioso.

—Pero alguna explicación tenía que darle a _Deustchland_sobre por que no nos quedábamos a desayunar —se defiende.

—Y de todas, ESA es la única que convenientemente te pareció adecuada. _Verdammt..._NO hables de eso —protesta sonrojado.

—Está bien, en cualquier caso no planeaba volver a mencionarlo si no se da la ocasión en la que sea necesario.

—Noesnuncanecesario —bufa, mirándole de reojo en el coche "indignado" —. ¿Qué va a decir _Deutschland_?

—Que se alegra, seguramente. Y luego va a contarme una serie de cosas raras que no ha entendido que le ha hecho_ Italien_—resume desinteresadamente.

—¿Italia? ¿Que tiene que ver Italia aquí? —Suiza no se ha enterado.

—Nada, tu tranquilo.

Frunce el ceño.

—Deja de intentar hacerme el tonto.

—¿No notaste ayer a _Italien_ un tanto más... expresivo con _Deustchland_de lo normal?

—Eso parece normal en esa casa de locos —susurra sonrojándose un poquito.

—Bueno_, ja._Pero no tanto.

Le mira de reojo.

—_Spanien _y_ Preussen_dijeron algo raro sobre.. —empieza y luego se sonroja más incapaz de seguir con esa línea de pensamiento... Sonrojado —. Olvídalo

—No, dí —le insiste. Suiza se revuelve en su lugar incomodo.

—Algo raro sobre anoche, realmente no lo entendí, algo de un secreto. Creo que estaban molestándome.

—¿No les preguntaste?

—_Nein,_estaba más preocupado en intentar no matarles por burlarse de mí exactamente por lo mismo que te has burlado tú.

—Ah,_ ja_—sonríe cínico—. Supuse que ellos también harían eso, por eso no quise bajar.

Bufa.

—Claro, que se burlen del idiota se_ Schweiz _y no de ti.

—Bueno, tú habrías hecho lo mismo, es instinto de supervivencia, además, así ahora ya te dejarán más o menos en paz.

—Yo no hice eso! Y no planeo volver a verles.

Austria se revuelve un poco y se le pone un semblante más serio

Suiza no se entera, conduciendo por la autopista a toda velocidad... Ahora en silencio, al parecer, mirando a Austria de reojo unos minutos más tarde.

—S_chweiz_, ¿qué planeas que suceda ahora?

—Vamos a ir a desayunar.

—Excelente, genio. Pero no me refiero a eso.

Suiza le mira de reojo, suponiéndolo y luego suspira, tensándose más.

—¿Qué esperas tú que pase?

—Quizás sería más prudente esperar que aparques antes de hablarlo.

El helvético tiene un escalofrío, pensando en ello. No tiene idea de lo que quiere que pase, pero si van a discutir otra vez y a volverse a casa de Alemania... Suspira.

—No tardaremos en llegar —murmura por lo bajo sintiéndose repentinamente pesado y tenso. Le mira de reojo otra vez.

—Bien, quizás puedas pensar en ello mientras —mira por la ventanilla jugando con las puntas del pañuelo de su cuello, un poco nervioso.

¿Pensar en que? Se pregunta a sí mismo. No hay nada en lo que realmente quiera pensar, si estuviera pensando con claridad estaría sentado en su casa, tranquilamente… Odiándole.

Pasa en silencio un rato más, mirándole intermitentemente de reojo poniéndose cada vez más tenso... Pensando en que tiene todavía un montón de razones para odiarle... La guerra, el que le haya echado y especialmente el no haberle buscado nunca una vez terminada la guerra. Al final, él tenía razón. Frunce el ceño.

Austria mira por la ventanilla reflexionando. Él sí tiene una idea bastante clara de lo que quiere y ha estado toda la mañana actuando como si Suiza ya hubiera accedido a ello, sin querer realmente hablarlo por miedo a que el helvético no piense igual y no parece que así sea por sus reacciones, pero igual es importante poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes de hacerse más ilusiones quizás en vano.

Suiza toma la salida de la carretera que le corresponde con el ceño fruncido y en silencio. Conduce un poco atrabancado un par de minutos más saliendo por un camino de terrecería antes de entrar a la ciudad. Se estaciona debajo de un árbol.

Austria suspira mirando dónde están pensando en si tiene que pedirle a Alemania que venga a recogerle, sin querer pensar que vaya a salir mal, pero sabiendo que el momento se acerca peligrosamente y se imagina "Ehh.. Estoy en Suiza, en... Un camino de terrecería, debajo de un árbol" aprieta los ojos.

Suiza suspira bajándose del coche y cerrando la puerta tras él, empezando a caminar hacia... La nada. Austria le sigue lentamente. Mirándole.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta el moreno tras unos pasos.

—A desayunar —se gira y le mira a la cara, vacilando un poco.

—¿En mitad de la montaña?

Suiza le mira a la cara pensando en que esa es una de las preguntas más estúpidas que le han hecho nunca.

—_Ja _—responde igual y se da la vuelta, metiéndose entre unos árboles.

—Bien —le sigue pensando que obviamente Suiza no esta entendiendo el problema, dejándole hacer.

Suiza camina unos pocos minutos en la montaña, hasta llegar a un claro, con una casita muy mona. Toca la puerta, sonrojándose un poco y mirando a Austria de reojo.

Austria le sigue bastante rezagado andando lentamente y mirando el paisaje hasta que ve, lo que supone, es una cabañita de pastoreo.

—Soy yo, _Frau Luthi_—indica el suizo con el ceño fruncido. La puerta se abre y una ancianita como siempre, le mira malencarada desde dentro.

—Nosotros —corrige el austríaco llegando a su lado, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

La mujer mira a Austria con desconfianza, frunciendo más el ceño. Él le sonríe sutilmente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—¿Dónde está Liechtenstein? —pregunta mirando al Suizo, en tono de regaño.

—En casa —responde Suiza nerviosito con la mano de Austria encima.

La mujer mira de pies a cabeza a Austria y frunce más el ceño aún.

—Hemos hablado con ella esta mañana, está perfectamente bien —añade Austria.

—_Österreicher_—indica ella hacia el austriaco (que quiere decir, precisamente Austriaco) con desagrado.

—_Herr Österreich_en persona —responde él con una sonrisa altanera.

La mujer levanta las cejas algo sorprendida y luego mira a Suiza.

—Créame, ha sido bastante impactante para todos —asegura sin dejar de sonreír.

—_Mein gott_ —protesta el suizo apretando los puños —. Déme una cesta igual que siempre, _Frau._

Ella sigue mirando a Austria con más asombro esta vez que desconfianza, camina hacia adentro de la casa con sorprendente agilidad y sale un par de minutos más tarde, cargando una cesta.

—Encantadora —comenta Austria para Suiza mientras esta dentro en un tono que no se puede considerar sarcástico... ni sincero.

Suiza bufa y le mira de reojo.

—_Herr Luthi_murió en la guerra —explica.

—Estupendo —vuelve a comentar, esta vez sí de forma sarcástica. Suiza se sonroja un poco y le mira otra vez de reojo.

—Era austríaco —agrega justo antes de que la mujer salga con la canasta en la mano. El moreno le mira de reojo.

Suiza saca un billete y se lo extiende a la mujer. Ella niega con la cabeza

—Regaña al cabrero si lo ves por ahí, no ha estado alimentando bien a las cabras —ordena cerrando la puerta.

Austria levanta las cejas.

—Mis mejores deseos, _Frau Luthi, Dankeschön_—se despide a la puerta pensando que si es como Suiza, no solo estará escuchando del otro lado, si no que les espiara un poco por la ventana.

Suiza también las levanta porque la mujer no le ha dado siquiera un huevo gratis en toda su vida. Mira a Austria de reojo empezando a andar otra vez, espiados por la señora (desde luego).

Austria anda junto a Suiza y cuando están unos metros más allá le toma de la mandíbula girándole la cara hacia si y dándole un beso casto en los labios, lo bastante para que una mujer como esa pueda refunfuñar sobre la indecencia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos. Sonrojándose hasta alcanzar el color de la mermelada de fresa que trae en la cesta y las cortinas de la casita se mueven.

Austria sigue andando como si nada.

El rubio saca la manta de la cesta poniéndola en el mismo lugar de SIEMPRE, sonrojado aun, murmurando algo por lo bajo. Austria sonríe un poco, esperando y luego recuerda que aún tienen que hablar.

Finalmente Suiza se sienta en el suelo y sirve dos tacitas de chocolate caliente de un termo. Mira a Austria esperando a que se siente. Él lo hace, delante de él mirándole. El helvético suspira nervioso y le mira a los ojos.

El moreno sonríe un poquito, nervioso también.

—Es esto lo que quiero y lo que tengo —indica el rubio.

—¿Y qué hay de mi? —pregunta Austria, Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Esto —señala la manta y a ellos —, tú estás aquí.

—Bien —sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza suavemente.

—Pero... es que. Yo no tengo ni quiero tener aspiraciones a algo mucho más grande.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunta buscando algo en la cesta y sacando unas galletas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? La última vez tú —carraspea

—Yo... —el austríaco vacila un poco y le mira—. Creo que esto ha sido divertido y hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba de tan buen humor, pero...

Suiza levanta las cejas tensándose con eso puesto así... pensando que hay un pero.

—No quisiera que se limitara a eso. A que cada cincuenta años la necesidad te haga venir como si solo hubiera sido un impulso incontrolable. Ni tampoco quisiera que continuaras detestándome de verdad si acaso no pretendes tu tampoco que sea considerado como algo fruto del momento.

—_Was? _¡Yo no he venido por ninguna necesidad! —chilla frunciendo el ceño... sonrojado.

—Sigo sin tener ni idea de por qué viniste, eso es lo que me incomoda —confiesa.

Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz pensando que no tiene una respuesta a eso, porque en realidad no sabe tampoco por qué fue, o no quiere saberlo... porque el pensar en haber ido por Austria es algo que a el también le incomoda.

—Tú me echaste de tu casa y jamás viniste a buscarme otra vez. Yo no... —carraspea porque decir estas cosas le cuesta. Cierra los ojos—. Yo no sé qué esperabas.

—No esperaba nada, fue tu decisión no apoyarme en lo que pasó, para mi no tenía sentido volver a ir a buscarte insistiendo.

El helvético le mira a los ojos.

—Eres neutral desde que terminó la guerra —suelta pensando que es algo que lleva cincuenta años queriendo decirle. A él.

—Aprendí algunas cosas desde entonces —le mira directamente.

El helvético se sonroja un poquito, sonriendo levemente porque eso de la neutralidad de Austria es algo que casi lo hizo volver al final de la guerra, sólo por felicitarle.

—Hago grandes esfuerzos por detestarte —murmura sacando dos panes y queso de la canasta.

—Mientras solo sea para sentirte mejor y no de verdad, puedes hacer lo que quieras —sonríe mirando el queso.

—Estábamos bien antes de la guerra —agrega partiendo el pan con su navaja suiza, sin mirarle a la cara.

—Podemos volver a ello... —propone. Suiza cierra la navaja y frunce el ceño.

—Hay unas cuantas condiciones —cierra los ojos y se sonroja.

—Veamos —pide.

—No puedes pervertir a Liechtenstein, ni enseñarle NINGUNO de tus pésimas costumbres.

—¿Pervertirla? —parpadea sin entender en qué está pensando.

—Pues... llevarla por el camino del mal, ella es una florecita inocente —explica frunciendo el ceño y mirándole.

—Sabes que ella vivía conmigo cuando era una niña pequeña ¿verdad? —pregunta sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Ese es justo el problema... al fin logré arreglarla, así que cuidado con ella —advierte.

—Bien, prometo no hacer nada que pueda dañarla o perjudicarla.

—Ni humillarme frente a ella —agrega más sonrojado pasándole un pan con queso.

—Humillarte, qué exagerado —dramatiza tomando el pan.

—Oh, como si no te conociera bien —protesta mordiendo su pan y mirándole a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos del sol con una mano.

—¿Consideras que lo que he hecho con _Deustchland_ha sido humillante?

Se sonroja más, acordándose.

—¡Claro que lo ha sido!

—Entonces no puedo cumplir esa condición, lo lamento —se encoge de hombros.

—_Was?_¡No vas a hablar de lo que hagamos con Liechtenstein! ¡Te he dicho que no la perviertas!

—Liechtenstein tiene que saber lo que le pasa a su _bruder._

—_Nein,_¡no tiene que saber esas cosas!

—Por supuesto que tiene que saberlas, ¿cómo sabrá entonces que dispararme ahora no es una buena idea si llevas cincuenta años enseñándole que sí lo es si no se lo dices?

—Hablo de los detalles, idiota, lo otro... —carraspea, pensando que tampoco es como que quiera decírselo—, ya veremos.

—No recuerdo haberle dado ningún detalle a nadie.

—Hablaste con _Deutschland_sobre no sé que cosa de mis gritos... que es mentira

—_Deustchland _ya sabía cualquier detalle sobre tus gritos él mismo —sonríe burlón—. Pudo oírlos de tu propia voz.

El helvético se sonroja más, terminándose su pan y protestando algo entre dientes.

—Odio eso, lo odio... y odio que estemos ahí y que lo escuche todo el mundo —aprieta los ojos.

—Entonces no estemos ahí.

Suiza le mira a la cara y se relaja un poco con eso.

—Bien —saca la mermelada de fresa y suspira mirándola, pensando que cada vez que la come se acuerda de Austria, aunque no quiere.

—¿Alguna otra condición? —pregunta antes de seguir comiendo.

El rubio le mira, pensando en todas las condiciones que quiere que incluyen que no le moleste y que no le haga rabiar... Frunce el ceño.

—_Nein_—murmura levantándose.

—Estupendo —sonríe cínico—. No quisiera tener que romper más normas —bromea.

Suiza se estira un poco y se sienta otra vez, como un metro más cerca de Austria esta vez... casualmente. Hace los ojos en blanco mirándole de reojo.

—¿Y tú tienes alguna condición? —pregunta gruñendo un poco.

—Seguramente, pero ya te enterarás de ellas a medida que se me ocurran.

—Eso no es justo, a ti se te puede ocurrir cualquier clase de ridiculez que no quiera cumplir —replica haciendo los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—No veo cuál sea el problema.

Suiza mira el reloj.

—¡Pues que no la quiera cumplir!

—¿Y qué sucede si no la cumples?

—Pues no lo sé, tu puedes entonces decidir que no… —se interrumpe a si mismo, bufando un poco y sonrojándose, echándose hacia atrás y recargándose en sus codos—. Bah! Da lo mismo.

En cuanto hace eso, Austria inclina la cabeza mirándole. Suiza se sonroja un poquito mirándole de reojo.

El moreno sonríe, se da la vuelta y apoya la cabeza en su estomago. El rubio le mira y no dice nada... porque en realidad, esto era justamente lo que quería.

—Tienes prohibido contarle a Liechtenstein nada sobre el aguardiente.

—¿Sabes? esa es la magia de ese asunto.

—¿Cuál magia?, no hay ninguna magia en ningún asunto.

—Por supuesto que la hay. No tengo ningún interés en contarle a nadie el asunto del aguardiente, por que es absolutamente perfecto para hablar de él en público sin que nadie más que tú sepa en qué estoy pensando realmente —explica. Suiza se deja caer de espaldas, bufando y recordando claramente ese día.

—Pues entonces tienes prohibido hablar del aguardiente —levanta una mano y así como que no quiere la cosa... se la hunde en el pelo. Lo que hace la relajación.

—Oh, _mein gott,_otra regla más que romper —responde cínico sin comentar nada de la mano en su pelo.

—_Österreich!_Voy a tener que prohibirte entonces acercarte a ella, ¡te he dicho que no la perviertas!

—Forma parte de la gracia, ella no va a tener ni idea de que es una perversión tuya.

—¡No es ninguna perversión mía! —levanta la cara y le mira. El austríaco le mira también.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Es tu culpa! Siempre es tu culpa

—No estaba buscando un culpable, estaba buscando una descripción.

—Pues "perversión" es una descripción... f-fatal —aprieta los ojos pensando en las perversiones de ayer noche y de hoy en la mañana, temblando un poco.

—Si no lo consideras una perversión no veo que tiene de malo hablar de ello.

—De esas cosas no se habla —murmura entre dientes volviendo a incorporarse un poco para mirarle.

—Ahora estamos hablando de ello —le sonríe.

—¡No deberíamos!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, porque... _Nein!_Es vergonzoso y... vergonzoso.

—¿Te da vergüenza? —se gira un poco para quedar de cara a él preguntándolo expresamente como si no lo supiera perfecto aun si Suiza no acabara de decirlo.

El helvético le mira y se sonroja, dejándose caer de espaldas otra vez y apretando los ojos.

—Claro que me la da... si a ti no te la da, eres un desvergonzado.

—No he dicho que no lo haga —responde tranquilamente volviendo a mirar los árboles que tiene delante.

El suizo levanta la cabeza y le mira otra vez, deteniendo la mano que vuelve a estar en su pelo.

—Pero no me da tanta como a ti, desde luego.

Suiza levanta el brazo y se tapa los ojos.

—Deja de hablar de estos temas, ¿quieres? No he dejado de pensar en eso desde que me desperté.

—¿Y no te gusta? —sonríe. El rubio dobla las piernas y aprieta los labios sin contestar. Austria se ríe un poco.

—Esto también está prohibido —se gira poniéndose un poquito de lado, aunque manteniendo la cabeza de Austria más o menos en su abdomen.

—¿Has notado al resto? —cambia de tema para no molestarle demasiado.

—¿El resto de qué? —se quita el brazo de los ojos y le mira.

—A los demás, a _Deustchland _y a_ Spanien_...

—_Nein_, todos están muy felices de reírse de mi con tu ayuda... —protesta volviendo a taparse la cara, haciéndose un poco bolita alrededor de Austria.

—Creo que tú también podrías haberte reído de ellos.

Suiza levanta el brazo y vuelve a mirarle.

—¿Perdona? ¿Por?

—TODOS estaban igual que tú, ¿no lo notaste? —pregunta idiotamente por que es obvio que Suiza no lo hizo.

Se sonroja llevándose una mano a las regiones vitales.

—_Was?!_

—Evidentemente no por mi, _mein gott,_pero... Algo bastante curioso, ¿no te parece?

Suiza aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más por el asunto de "no por mi"... y luego recuerda lo que le ha dicho Prusia.

—_Oh... Preussen!_

—_Ja?_

—Me dijo algo extraño, lo que te decía hace rato —carraspea y se cubre la cara otra vez, porque es más fácil hablar de esto cuando está escondido. Baja el tono de voz—... algo como... "quizás él cree que estaba excitado... porque le excita".

—La verdad, yo creo que pusieron algo en la comida. Es extraño que justo a partir del postre todo el mundo empezara a sentirse un poco... incomodo.

Piensa un poco, considerando que él se ha empezado a sentir incómodo desde antes, pero a la vez valorando el que... bueno, algo raro pasaba dado que en realidad no era normal tanta insistencia por más Austria que fuera. Eso quería decir que Austria estaba así también por eso y todos los demás. Se relaja un poco pensando un poco en los sucesos de la noche y considerando que en lo absoluto le parece que haya pasado algo malo.

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas —murmura —. Aunque... ¿cuál era la intención?

—No lo sé, ¿molestar?

—Pues vaya que lo han logrado —responde un poco sarcásticamente volviendo a mirar el reloj... el histeriquito de Suiza.

Austria se ríe.

—Lo único que no entiendo es qué haces tú viviendo en esa casa de locos... ¡con lo controlador y perfeccionista que eres!

—Dicho así hasta suena a insulto.

—Pues lo es... ¡Eres un histérico! —Ok, Suiza... esto ya es demasiado.

—¿Yo? ¿Quién es el que se pone a gritar y no puede hablar de perversiones?

—¡Eso es tu culpa!

—Quizás, pero eso no te quita lo histérico, _Liebe._

Suiza le pone una mano en el hombro dándole un par de golpecitos para que se levante. Incorporándose el un poquito, porque llevan como diez minutos acostados.

Austria se incorpora un poco a regañadientes por que no le importa estar perdiendo el tiempo. Una pequeña y sutil diferencia entre ambos.

—_Österreich_—carraspea, porque algo le da vueltas en la cabeza desde hace rato y quiere dejarlo claro antes que otras cosas...

—_Ja?_

—_Ungarn_ y tu... o _Deutschland_... —vacila, el austríaco inclina la cabeza a la espera de que hable—. Ustedes —carraspea—. ¿Tienen algo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —frunce el ceño.

—A que ustedes... bueno, no sé.

—Somos amigos.

Le mira

—¿Nada más?

—_Nein_, no creo que _Preussen_ e _Italien_estuvieran contentos conmigo de ser así

Suiza se relaja un poco más con esto mirándole a los ojos un segundo. Se hinca en la manta y se acerca a él.

Austria le mira fijamente mientras el rubio se acerca aún más a él y le besa suavemente los labios... y es que insisto que está de buenas.

Austria se sonroja un poco y se deja, claro y a _Frau Luthi_se le salen los ojos adentro de su casa, mirando la escena con un par de binoculares, mientras Suiza recuesta un poco a Austria en la manta, hundiendo LAS DOS manos en su pelo.

Austria le pone las manos en la cintura notando la caricia en el pelo, sonriendo.

Y aquí suele ser cuando a Suiza las cosas le salen "mal", porque separarse le da vergüenza y seguirle besando le da... vergüenza. Se separa torpemente y hunde la cara en su cuello. Operación Avestruz.

Austria le abraza

—Es tarde (todos nos preguntamos tarde para qué pero vale...), vamos a casa —susurra después de unos instantes, sin moverse.

—Bien —concede. Con un poco de vergüenza, el de ojos verdes se separa un poco y le besa la mejilla rápidamente, levantándose, sonrojado y sin mirarle.

El moreno sonríe con eso.

—Ayúdame a recoger, y... —carraspea —, apresúrate.

Austria le ayuda, levantándose de la manta. (Gesto impresionante y servicial donde los haya)

Suiza termina de guardar todo, poniéndolo dentro de la cesta con la manta doblada encima. En silencio, aún sonrojadillo. Empieza a caminar hacia la casita de nuevo, atrabancado y nerviosito.

Austria le sigue tan tranquilo por que _Frau Luthi _le llama la atención.

Suiza vuelve a tocar la puerta anunciando quien es... porque estos bosques están llenos de gente, LLENOS, y es necesario indicar quien es cada vez que tocas... aunque tengas que devolver la canasta después de que te la prestaron.

La ancianita abre la puerta unos tres segundos más tarde, algo sonrojada y con el ceño más fruncido que antes. Sale por la puerta enfrente de Suiza y le mira a los dos. Tenemos aquí a una versión mucho mucho más ruda de Suiza... y más tsundere.

Austria vuelve a sonreír con bastante insolencia por algún motivo.

—Pero qué estupidez y ridiculez es esta, ¿eh? —les mira a ambos con los brazos en jarras.

—Una que hace sonreír al pequeño _Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft_—responde Austria.

La mujer abre la boca para responder algo y luego la cierra... mirando a Suiza que no está sonriendo realmente, pero está bastante más relajado que de costumbre y se le nota.

—No le escuche, _Frau Luthi..._es... —frunce el ceño y la mira notando algo—, ¿a qué se refiere?

—¡Él sabe bien a que me refiero! Y tu, qué... pero qué estás pensando, ¿eh? —le pica el pecho a Suiza con tanta fuerza que el mismo Suiza hace carita de dolor.

—_Frau,_me parece que tiene usted un problema conmigo —comenta Austria.

—Pffffff... qué problema voy a tener, si yo a usted nunca lo he visto antes —se cruza de brazos mirando a Suiza de reojo—, pero sí lo he visto a él antes y eso me basta.

—Me parece que me considera usted un insolente, indecente y desvergonzado —sentencia. Suiza levanta las cejas mirándoles alternadamente como mirando al tenis... sorprendido.

—Justamente, jovencito... justamente —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—A mi me parece que usted esta prejuzgándome un poco —sonríe cínico—. De forma completamente acertada.

—¡Es usted completamente cínico! —mira a Suiza—. ¿Que acaso tú no le escuchas? ¡Está admitiéndolo!

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco, pensando en si no basta con que le moleste a él como para ir a molestar a toda su población.

—Es bastante cínico, insolente, indecente y desvergonzado... en efecto —admite Suiza asintiendo con la cabeza—, yo le detesto.

—Debería usted oírle como me lo grita a pleno pulmón —sigue Austria riéndose—. Esta misma mañana sin ir más lejos.

—_Österreich!_—protesta Suiza sonrojándose mientras la mujer se acerca al austriaco y le pica ahora el pecho a él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Puede que el idiota de _Schweiz_no le odie, pero como se te ocurra hacerle algo voy a ir a su palacete y le voy a volar la cabeza, ¿me oye?

Austria levanta la mano tomando la mano de la mujer suavemente, apretándosela un poco con suma delicadeza.

La mujer mira su mano y detiene los movimientos histéricos, tragando saliva y mirando al austriaco a la cara. Un leeeeve rubor le colorea las mejillas.

—Usted no tiene de que preocuparse —susurra. La mujer parpadea mirándole aún.

—C-Claro que tengo de qué preocuparme —responde ella muucho menos agresiva esta vez, _mein gott..._es una epidemia.

—Por supuesto, pero yo no tengo más que hacer que decirle que no lo haga.

—¿Tiene motivos para decírmelo?

Suiza se incomoda más cada segundo que pasa... he de decirlo.

—Los tengo, pero no sería prudente por su parte confiar en mi de primeras.

Suiza carraspea tomando a Austria del brazo y la mujer aprovecha la ocasión para que le devuelvan su mano, mirando a Austria aún con recelillo.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera? _Danke_—protesta Suiza fulminando a Austria.

—Lo lamento, _Frau,_algunas personas opinan que me porto mal, pero me consideran bastante más interesante de esta manera y le aseguro que puedo ser un perfecto caballero si me lo propongo.

Suiza bufa un poco, tenso... sonrojándose con lo que está diciendo, mirando a la mujer.

—Y tu confías en el además... tsk... a dónde irá a parar este país —le reclama.

—Hacia un lugar más prospero aumentando el comercio exterior y las relaciones internacionales —asegura—. Y para ganarme su simpatía tengo a bien en invitarla a el próximo concierto que daré en _Wien._

El suizo hace los ojos en blanco mientras la mujer levanta las cejas y mira a Austria.

—Venga, venga... que tenemos prisa ya y estoy seguro de que usted tiene muchas cosas que hacer, _Frau..._nos pondremos de acuerdo para el concierto si es que quiere ir —concilia un poco Suiza, mientras la mujer vacila un poco, interesada en el concierto, claro.

—Tendré a bien en mandarle un par de entradas y... ¿le gusta a usted Ravel?

—_Mein gott..._estoy seguro de que Ravel le parecerá bien —insiste Suiza —, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo para esto.

—¿Cuándo dice usted que es el concierto? —pregunta ella.

—Apuesto a que a ti también te encantará oir una versión más espectacular que la de ayer noche —comenta Austria para Suiza—. En un mes.

Suiza piensa que claro que quiere escuchar a Austria silbar, si eso. Hoy mismo Suiza puede escuchar a Austria tararear una canción y quedarse embobadillo.

—_Guten morguen, Frau_, su mermelada de fresa es la mejor que he probado. Espero verla en _Wien_—se despide Austria.

—¿En... en un mes en qué fecha? ¿En _Wien_? —pregunta Suiza despidiéndose de la mujer con una inclinación de cabeza y caminando junto a Austria, tomándole del brazo.

La mujer asiente desfrunciendo el ceño con el asunto de la mermelada de fresa y metiéndose a su casa, mirándoles de reojo.

—Eso lo pondrá en las entradas que le mandaré —explica Austria a Suiza, quien frunce el ceño y sonríe un poco para sus adentros, pensando en un concierto. Traga saliva.

—¿Tienes conciertos regularmente?

—_Nein,_no regularmente, pero no tienes que preocuparte, lo pondré un día que tengas mucho trabajo para que no te sepa mal no poder venir.

—Oh... —le mira de reojo—, ¿entonces no quieres que vaya? _Verdammt…_pues no voy y ya, no tienes que invitarme obligado.

—Ni siquiera te he invitado aun, la he invitado a ella.

El helvético frunce más el ceño y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos. Refunfuña algo.

Austria se ríe.

—Me ha caído bien, ¿vienes a verla a menudo?

—Pues ella te ha detestado —sentencia mirándole de reojo—. Una vez a la semana, en fin de semana regularmente, vengo a comer aquí con Liechtenstein, en verano.

—No creo que me haya detestado, te trata como si fuera tu madre —comenta—. Y creo que le gusto. Se parece bastante a ti.

—Te has puesto a picarla como si fuera... no sé, ¿qué ganas tu con molestar a la pobre mujer? —medio protesta, frunciendo el ceño—. No habla mucho, pero vive sola y alguien tiene que repararle el techo de las goteras antes del invierno. Le ha enseñado a Liechtenstein algunas cosas...

—_Schweiz_, la estaba molestando igual que te molesto a ti. Un granuja, eso es lo que cree que soy. Te acompañaré a charlar con ella mientras le reparas las goteras.

—Pues claro que cree que eres un granuja, y eso es porque lo eres —sentencia alegrándose un poco de pensar que irá con ellos—. Si trajeras tu violín, puede que le agradaras más, creo que su esposo tocaba algo... no recuerdo qué.

—Y por ser un granuja es que le agrado. Eso sí podría hacerlo —concede sabiendo que de hecho es a Suiza a quién le gustaría más.

—¿Por ser un granuja es que le agradas? _Mein gott..._¡claro que no! A nadie le gustas por ser un granuja.

—Excepto a ti. Y a ella.

El helvético bufa mirándole de reojo de nuevo, pensando que eso NO es verdad... ejem... ¡no lo es! Austria sonríe.

—Vas a tener que venir por ella para el concierto y luego devolverla —indica Suiza llegando al coche

—Estoy seguro que tú te ganaras tu entrada haciendo eso en mi lugar.

Hace los ojos en blanco abriendo la puerta del coche usando la llave... para ahorrar batería del controlito.

—Igual de utilitario que siempre, veo que la vida no te ha cambiado.

—¿Para qué cambiar algo que ya funciona?

—Funciona mal... es bastante maleducado de tu parte el sólo usar a la gente.

—Todo el mundo usa a la gente a cambio de cosas, así funciona el mundo.

—No invitas a alguien que quieres que vaya a algún lado, solo por el interés de que lleve a otro invitado.

—Sí lo haces si quieres molestar a esa persona.

Suiza le mira de reojo prendiendo el coche.

—Nada cambia, por lo visto...

—¿Quisieras que cambiara? —pregunta Austria pensado que Suiza siempre ha sido la persona más reacia a los cambios del mundo. Él carraspea sin responder abriendo la ventana.

—Liechtenstein.

—Creía que odiabas los cambios ¿Qué con ella?

—Ten cuidado con ella —insiste cambiando el tema.

—¿Qué te preocupa de ella?

—Ya te lo he dicho, que la perviertas. Ella... Habla de ti de vez en cuando.

El de las gafas sonríe con eso.

—Y puede que ahora sea confuso..

—¿Qué dice?

—Cosas. Esto creo que la hará bastante feliz.

El moreno asiente sonriendo.

—No debería —replica Suiza.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Pues llevo años diciéndole que te tiene que odiar!

—No crié a ningún idiota, _Schweiz._

—Odiarte no es idiota —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Por eso no lo haces ni tú —se ríe.

—Ni yo... ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño girando para entrar en su calle. Austria se ríe sin responder y Suiza bufa un poco más mientras estaciona el coche afuera de su casa.

—Tengo ganas de verla —confiesa el austríaco.

—Qué vas a tener ganas de verla... si tuvieras ganas, habrías venido a hacerlo —suelta duramente abriendo la puerta del coche.

—¿Tú has visto como tratas a la gente que entra en tu terreno sin permiso?

Suiza cierra la puerta del coche pensando que nunca le ha disparado a Austria, ni aún teniendo que hacerlo y se pone un poquito nervioso, porque hace MUCHO tiempo que no tiene a Austria en casa.

Austria baja tras él, mira la casa y toma aire profundamente por que más de una vez pensó que no volvería a entrar nunca.

El helvético toca el timbre de la casa tres veces y mete su llave en la chapa empezando a abrir.

El austríaco mira la parte baja de la puerta por impulso, esperando el perro que se le ha de echar encima.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Nada —sonríe. La chica aparece en escena con la pistola en la mano y la regadera de las plantas en la otra.

Austria se tensa inclinando un poco la cabeza y mirándola por encima de las gafas, le sonríe un poco.

—_Brud..._Ohh! —sonríe tirando la pistola y la regadera al suelo y corre hacia Austria y justo antes de abrazarle se detiene a si misma haciendo un enorme esfuerzo. Mira a Suiza.

Austria se acerca y la abraza él y luego si eso ya le luego Suiza echara la bronca.

—_Mein gott..._tirando el arma al suelo—le riñe Suiza sonrojándose un poco y cerrando la puerta tras el mientras Liechtenstein abraza a Austria de regreso.

—_Herr Österreich _—susurra muy contenta.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta apretándola un poco, sonriendo y luego soltándola.

Liechtenstein mira a Suiza que recoge el arma del suelo y la regaderita de agua.

—B-Bien, estoy bien —susurra mirándole de regreso, tímidamente.

El moreno le sonríe pasándole una mano por el pelo y acaba por ponerle una mano en el hombro volviéndose a Suiza.

Suiza termina de recoger y les mira, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ehhh... Liechtenstein —carraspea y la chica se pone bastante en firmes, esperando el regaño por parte de su hermano.

Suiza extiende la mano con el arma de Liechtenstein para que la tome.

—Ve a lavarte las manos y a terminar lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Puedes traernos un vaso con agua cuando termines?

—¿Qué vas a decirle? —pregunta Austria una vez Liechtenstein se ha ido.

—N-no tengo idea

—Pues deberías pensártelo, yo no puedo hablar con ella —responde y mira toda la sala.

Suiza le mira recordando otra vez, hace muchos, muchos años, en la que miraba la sala con bastante altanería y desagrado. Traga saliva y para demostrarse a si mismo cómo han cambiado las cosas, le pone una mano en la baja espalda.

—Siéntate.

Austria se acerca a la mesa de aquella vez y le pasa una mano por encima al sitio exacto, sonriendo.

Suiza se paraliza, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada... carraspeando. Austria se vuelve a él y sonríe más.

—Nosédequehablas —responde él, aunque Austria no ha dicho nada

—Hacía mucho que no estaba aquí —comenta mientras sigue observando, andando un poco por la sala.

—_Ja._El tiempo pasa —murmura el recargándose a la pared y mirándole revisar la casa.

—La mesa sigue siendo la misma —le sonríe mirándole por encima de las gafas. Suiza desvía la mirada otra vez.

—No es verdad, la cambié hace unos años —miente de manera además terriblemente evidente, porque es OBVIO que la mesa es la misma.

—No lo creo, es una mesa fuerte, puede aguantar mucho peso.

—Estabas más delgado entonces —murmura sonrojándose el solo con su respuesta.

—Compensaba el peso con un montón de joyas.

—De joyas estúpidas y ridículas —hace los ojos en blanco y se sienta el en la sala, en el sofá.

—Lo que es nuevo es el sofá. La mesa no habría tenido tanta suerte de haber estado entonces —comenta acercándose.

—_Mein gott..._¡Suerte! Y te dices a ti mismo todo un caballero si te lo propones —protesta mirándole.

—Te estás desviando sobre el asunto de qué decirle a Liechtenstein —se sienta a su lado.

—¿Me estoy desviando? ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que está hablando de sexo y esas cosas!

—No, yo estaba hablando de la mesa.

—_Nein,_no trates de engañarme, tú estabas hablando de... —bufa, sonrojado, cruzándose de brazos—. Liechtenstein. ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Que... se te han ordenado las ideas y has mejorado.

—¡Podrías dejar de llevarlo todo al terreno sexual! —se queja Austria aparentemente sin relación alguna, esperando incomodarle.

—¡Yo no hablo de lo que has mejorado en la cama! —protesta, como siempre, de manera desatinada.

—Bien, acaba de quedar claro quien es que lo entiende todo en esas, hasta lo más inocente.

—Yo hablo de mejorar como país, de dejar de ser tan imposible e indeseable, pero veo que... _mein gott! _¡Eres terrible!

—¿Así que he pasado de indeseable a terrible?

—Sfshdf... eres_... ja!_Terrible, todo lo terrible que puede ser alguien —frunce el ceño apretando los brazos cruzados —. ¡Yo estaba hablando de Liechtenstein!

—¿Cómo puedes sostener que hablabas de Liechtenstein si me dices que he pasado de indeseable a... terriblemente deseable? —se ríe, por cierto

—_Was?!_—abre los ojos y le mira, más sonrojado con ese asunto de lo terriblemente deseable que SIEMPRE ha sido.

—Es lo que tú has dicho.

—Vamos a dejar de hablar de todo lo terriblemente deseable que me pareces —se defiende frunciendo el ceño, nervioso y sin darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo—, estábamos hablando de Liechtenstein.

—Puedes hablarle de eso a Liechtenstein, le dejará las cosas claras —apoya los brazos en el respaldo del sofá. Suiza aprieta los ojos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—¡No vamos a hablar de ninguna perversión con Liechtenstein!

—_Mein gott, _empiezo a tener la sensación de estar en un bucle.

—¡Es tu culpa eso! ¡Tú eres el pervertido!

Austria suspira. Suiza le mira de reojo y suspira también.

—Voy a decirle lo mismo que le dije la vez pasada, y ya.

—¿Que es...?

—Que estamos en mejores términos.

—¿Como un trato comercial? —le mira de reojo.

—No especifiqué —carraspea mirándose las manos, porque en realidad... era un tema del que hubiera querido hablar con alguien, pero siempre le angustiaba demasiado que Liechtenstein quisiera volver a casa de Austria una vez que su economía mejoró un poco.

—Es posible que esta vez ella ya se haya dado cuenta de eso con el hecho de que me dejaste entrar a la casa.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga? ¿Que estamos juntos? —pregunta un poco agresivamente

—¿Lo estamos? —levanta las cejas. Suiza abre la boca y luego la cierra mirándole a la cara ligeramente angustiado. Piensa un poco.. ¿Qué no estaban juntos antes de... la guerra?

El austríaco mueve la mano que tiene en el respaldo del sofá, tras su espalda y le acaricia un poco la nuca con un dedo

—Eh... —traga saliva y desvía la mirada y siente el dedo en su nuca con un escalofrío.

—¿Aja? —insiste, hundiéndole la mano en el pelo de atrás de la cabeza, desde abajo.

—P-Pues... —otro escalofrío y sigue el movimiento de la mano sin poder evitarlo—, yo... bueno, entonces dime como ponerlo si no.

—No he dicho que esté mal, solo me hace gracia el asunto —sigue jugando con el pelo, poniéndoselo tras la oreja.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace gracia? —tiene un escalofrío y le mira de reojo.

—Aún no me creo que esté aquí —confiesa.

—Yo aún no entiendo cómo es que lo estás y cómo es que estoy hablando de estar juntos —responde unos segundos más tarde, menos histérico, mirándole a los ojos mientras por otro lado piensa, que es ridículamente fácil tenerle aquí y hablar de eso.

—Me parece que quieres estar conmigo aquí —sonríe sin burla. Suiza se aclara un poco la garganta y se pasa una mano por los ojos.

—No sabía lo mucho que lo quería.

—Te escondes de mi cada vez que dices una cosa como esa —comenta al ver que se cubre los ojos.

El helvético se sonroja mirando al suelo, porque le da vergüenza admitirlo y porque lleva toda la vida intentando cambiarlo. El moreno se acerca y le besa en la mejilla

El rubio se quita la mano de los ojos, mirándole de reojo.

Austria le sonríe y Suiza le sonríe también, porque al final Austria también vino y le dejó llevarle al bosque donde podría haberle volado la cabeza sin que nadie se enterara y está aquí, en su casa, con él... debe querer estar con el también.

El austríaco cierra los ojos y junta la frente con la suya, sonriendo y luego le acaricia mejilla con mejilla.

El helvético suspira, siguiendo el movimiento, y... bien! Es posible tener a suiza relajado cerca de Austria! Y feliz! Hombreee. Levanta una mano y le acaricia suavemente la mejilla.

Austria le busca los labios por que aunque esta mañana ya... esto es tan impactante que aún tiene ganas de estar con él en ese plan, para acabar de convencerse

Suiza lleva años sin ninguna acción más allá de... bueno, la propia, así que le responde el beso cerrando los ojos, levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla. ¿Qué hicieron ya algo en la mañana? Austria sabe bien ahora mismo y Suiza es incapaz de pensar en nada más.

* * *

_Bueno, ahora sí que sí, si quieres saber como continua esta historia... aquí es donde se liga con _Inapropiadamente Liechtenstein_, a la que puedes acceder desde nuestro perfil.  
_

_¡Gracias por leer! Y sobre todo, a la gente que lo hace, ¡por comentar!  
_


End file.
